The Babysitter (Traducción)
by Pabel Moonlight
Summary: Era una oscura y tormentosa noche de domingo cuando Hermione Granger inesperadamente visitó su casa y le encomendó a su hija, Rose. El desastre sigue. [¡Dramione! Emparejamiento lateral Theo/Luna]
1. Las visitantes

**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí vengo con otra historia, pero esta vez no es mía. Es una traducción de "The Babysitter", de WickedlyAwesomeMe. Va a ser una historia de muchos capítulos (no sé cuántos, porque no está completa) en la que veremos la relación de unos adultos Hermione y Draco y la pequeña Rose.**

 **He de deciros que yo quedé prendada de la historia en versión original desde el primer capítulo, por lo que os recomiendo que la leáis, porque ver las interacciones entre Draco y la pequeña Rose enternece el alma de cualquiera.**

 **¡Prometo tratar de subir un capítulo a la semana!**

 **La autora y yo esperamos que os guste la historia y que nos lo hagáis saber con reviews :)**

 **Nos leemos abajo, un beso fuerte.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Las visitantes**

* * *

La tormenta continuaba, y Draco Malfoy se sentía incómodo.

Sus ojos estaban permanentemente pegados a una de las enormes ventanas de su apartamento, mirando los árboles destrozados y la lluvia que caía, y Draco sabía que aún no podría dormir. Algo iba mal. Algo iba a suceder.

Y entonces, esperó.

Encaramado en su lujoso sillón junto a la chimenea ardiente, trató de mantenerse ocupado leyendo una novela o actualizándose con las últimas noticias del mundo mágico. Estaba muy distraído con estas simples tareas; sin embargo, sus ojos seguían desviándose hacia las ventanas. Suspirando profundamente, finalmente abandonó cualquier actividad y simplemente miró por la ventana.

Draco miró brevemente su reloj, dándose cuenta que era cerca de la medianoche. _"Realmente debería prepararme para ir a dormir"_ , pensó a regañadientes con un suspiro, levantándose del sofá. Al día siguiente visitaría a su madre enferma en la Mansión Malfoy. Le vendría bien dormir un poco esta noche, ya que sabía que mañana sería un día doloroso para su corazón.

Mientras se preparaba para salir de la habitación, un repentino _pop_ sonó en su despacho privado.

–El Amo Draco tiene visitantes –dijo el elfo doméstico, haciendo una reverencia tan baja que casi tocó el suelo alfombrado.

–¿Visitantes? –repitió, arqueando las cejas confundido. Trató de recordar si Theo quería verlo hoy, y luego comenzó a pensar que su mejor amigo ni siquiera se molestaría en cruzar la puerta–. ¿Has preguntado por sus nombres, Tippy?

El elfo doméstico lo miró horrorizado, y sus ojos se abrieron de repente como platos.

–¡Perdone a Tippy, Amo Draco! –exclamó estridentemente–. ¡Tippy se olvidó y falló, Amo! Tippy aceptará cualquier castigo –el elfo, entre lágrimas, movió sus orejas avergonzado, recordándole a su querido elfo Dobby.

–Está bien, Tippy. Es un error simple –le tranquilizó.

Aunque una vez él fue un niño espantoso al que le gustaba castigar a los elfos domésticos, Draco había dejado de tener ese hábito. Especialmente, después de haber visto los horrores de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, trataba de mantener la violencia al mínimo. Sin embargo, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban, ya que los elfos domésticos de los Malfoy eran terriblemente melodramáticos.

–¿Qué hay de los visitantes, entonces? –preguntó.

–Una mujer y una niña, Amo Draco –dijo Tippy, arrugándose la punta de las orejas con nerviosismo–. La mujer reclama urgencia, Amo. Tippy no tuvo más remedio que llamarle.

El rubio sentía verdadera curiosidad.

–Muy bien, hazles entrar.

Tippy desapareció con un estallido y Draco esperó en su sillón. Podía oír los pasos vacilantes de Tippy y otro par que le era bastante familiar. Cuando Tippy caminó dentro del despacho y condujo a los visitantes al interior, Draco se puso de pie con incredulidad, claramente sin esperarlos. Tippy luego hizo una reverencia y se fue.

–¿G–Granger?

Frente a él estaba la mujer de pelo encrespado, Hermione Granger. La tormenta fue implacable para ella, pues había empapado a la pobre mujer de la cabeza a los pies, a pesar de llevar un grueso abrigo. En sus brazos había una niña que se parecía a ella: su pelo tupido, su nariz, sus labios… salvo por su pelo rojo y sus ojos azules.

–Hola, Malfoy.

Él la miró, todavía demasiado estupefacto, y sin saber qué hacer. La última vez que la vio fue el día de su juicio con el Wizengamot. Después de eso, Draco vivió casi como un recluso, cerrándose al Mundo Mágico con solo un poco de contacto con Theo, su madre y su sanador.

La garganta de Draco se secó, recordando los momentos en que se asoció con Granger durante las misiones de la Orden del Fénix. A pesar de la mala sangre que había entre ellos, McGonagall creía que eran una buena pareja. Draco estaba bien equipado con el conocimiento sobre las Artes Oscuras, y, combinado con la destreza mágica de Hermione, eran una fuerza a tener en cuenta. No recordaba cuántas veces ella le había salvado la vida... y las veces en que _él_ salvó la vida de _ella_.

Había... había pasado demasiado tiempo y Draco no sabía qué hacer.

–Eh... ¿podemos sentarnos? –preguntó tentativamente.

Su voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento mientras señalaba torpemente el sofá frente a él. Granger se secó a sí misma y a la niña, antes de caminar hacia el sofá ofrecido. La pelirroja mantuvo sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules fijos en él mientras su madre la llevaba a su asiento.

Granger se sentó y colocó a la niña a su lado. La pequeña examinó la habitación con gran atención, y Draco no pudo dejar de mirarla. Parecía inquieta, como la castaña sentada a su lado. No había duda de que ella era hija de Hermione. El cabello y los ojos eran marcas registradas de un Weasley, por supuesto.

 _"Por supuesto"_ pensó, burlándose involuntariamente al pensar en Ron Weasley. Hermione quedó embarazada con la hija de la Comadreja en el momento álgido del terror ocasionado por Voldemort. Estaban en medio de una guerra, iban a suceder acciones desesperadas, pero los dos estaban claramente enamorados. Draco escuchó que se casaron casi un mes después de la derrota de Voldemort. No es que realmente le importara. Sin embargo, nunca llego a ver un atisbo de la niña. Grimmauld Place no era un lugar para un bebé, así que supuso que la enviaron a algún lugar lejos del epicentro del caos.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta, volviendo a sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. Sus pómulos se tiñeron un poco, dándose cuenta de que le había estado mirando demasiado.

–Mamá, mira –la suave voz de una niña llenó la incómoda y silenciosa habitación mientras señalaba una pequeña figurita de un jugador de Quidditch sobre la mesa–. ¡Birch! ¡Tornados! ¡Mamá, mira!

Draco intentó reprimir una sonrisa. Granger sentía un gran desinterés por el Quidditch. Durante sus misiones, forjaron una extraña relación para poder salvar la vida del otro cuando surgiese la necesidad, y él recordaba perfectamente que ella no tenía ni idea sobre ese deporte. Claramente, la niña no había heredado el desinterés de Quidditch de su madre.

–Calla ahora, Rose –dijo Hermione con una mirada de advertencia, sujetando las manos de la excesivamente excitada niña–. ¿Qué te dije antes de venir aquí?

La niña, Rose, parecía avergonzada y se dejó caer en su asiento.

–Lo siento, mama, prometí ser buena –susurró.

Su madre sonrió cálidamente.

–Buena chica.

Draco se aclaró la garganta, atrayendo la atención de Hermione.

–¿Te gustaría beber algo? –preguntó amigablemente.

Hermione parecía estar en conflicto durante un segundo, antes de asentir brevemente a modo de respuesta.

–Un té estaría bien –dijo ella. Lanzó una mirada a su hija y luego frunció el ceño–. No pretendo imponer, pero ¿puedo pedir un chocolate caliente también? Hacía un frío terrible en la calla. No quiero que Rose se resfríe.

Ante la mención de "chocolate caliente", Rose se animó.

–¿Con malvaviscos encima? –preguntó esperanzada.

Hermione sonrió tímidamente a Draco.

–Con malvaviscos encima, ¿vale? –añadió.

Draco asintió levemente.

–¡Tippy! –llamó. El elfo doméstico apareció de inmediato.

–¿Ha llamado el Amo Draco a Tippy?

–Sí –contestó–. Tráenos té a la Señorita Granger y a mí. Y chocolate caliente para la niña.

–¡No se olvide de los malvaviscos, Señor! –exclamó Rose.

–Rosie.

–Lo siento, Mamá –agregó rápidamente la niña con una sonrisa dentuda–. ¿Puedo tomar malvaviscos también? Gracias.

Draco resopló. Sólo Granger podía criar a una niña con modales impecables. La bruja le dio una dirigió mirada, que él devolvió con una sonrisa.

Cuando su elfo doméstico desapareció para preparar las bebidas, Draco colocó un brazo sobre su sillón y miró expectante a sus visitantes.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó, levantando una ceja.

Su curiosidad alcanzó su punto máximo cuando Granger se incomodó repentinamente.

–Mira, Malfoy, sé que no nos hemos visto durante... ¿cuánto? ¿Tres años?

–Cuatro –corrigió Draco distraídamente. Hermione parecía levemente sorprendida y el rubio se sonrojó–. Bueno...

–Sí, Bueno… – Hermione continuó lentamente, todavía mirándolo de una forma extraña –. Sé que no somos exactamente amigos, pero hemos pasado por muchas cosas y confío en ti. Me has salvado la vida más veces de las que podría contar.

Observó mientras la castaña acercaba su hija a su cuerpo distraídamente. De repente parecía más vieja... más _cansada_. Tal vez ser madre soltera la había cansado de esa forma. Además, al ser una de las mejores Aurores en el Ministerio, Hermione siempre era llamada a la acción. Se preguntó qué había causado su repentino dolor y esperó pacientemente a que continuara.

Al mismo tiempo, Tippy volvió con sus bebidas. Rose exclamó alegremente, saltando del sofá para coger su bebida caliente.

–¡Gracias, Tippy! –dijo, acariciando suavemente su cabeza calva con una sonrisa.

Si los elfos domésticos pudiesen sonrojarse, Draco estaba Seguro de que Tippy estaría rojo en este momento.

–De nada, joven señorita –dijo efusivamente, acicalándose por el cumplido recibido. Luego se reverenció ante Draco y desapareció una vez más.

–Cariño, ten cuidado –le record Hermione mientras Rose volvía despacio a su asiento, cogiendo la bebida con cuidado.

En cuanto estuvo satisfecha de que su hija estuviera sentada, Hermione volvió a dirigirse a Draco, con una expresión de determinación en su rostro.

–Malfoy, necesito un favor.

Él alzó una ceja.

–Continúa –urgió.

–Yo... –titubeó y miró nerviosamente a su hija, felizmente ajena a la situación–. Yo... _Oh maldita sea_ –miró a Draco, decidida–. Necesito que cuides de mi hija.

Sus cejas se alzaron por encima de su frente, claramente con incredulidad y esperando un golpe certero. Pero, cuando no llegó ningún golpe y Hermione todavía lo miraba expectante, sus cejas se juntaron lentamente.

–¿Perdón?

Hermione suspiró.

–Sólo... sólo durante un tiempo, por favor –ella dijo, suplicando–. Te... Te lo suplico –como si le doliera lo que estaba a punto de hacer, añadió–. Me lo debes.

Él se mofó. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Si no fuera por ella, él y su madre estarían en Azkaban en este momento. En el peor de los casos, era posible que ya se hubieran vuelto locos por la soledad. Al haber sido su fiel compañera en sus misiones de la Orden, fue Hermione la que más firmemente aseguró que él ya no era el seguidor de Voldemort, y que había desertado y trabajado bajo la Orden del Fénix hasta la muerte de Voldemort.

–Por favor, Malfoy. Eres el único en el que puedo pensar.

–¿Y a dónde te vas? –exigió saber, cruzando sus brazos.

Ella suspiró y se apoyó en el sofá.

–Vamos a atrapar al asesino de Ron –dijo, casi en un susurro, tratando firmemente de evitar la mirada del rubio–. Una fuente fiable nos dijo que está escondido en algún lugar de China y… –ella dirigió su triste mirada hacia él–. Tengo que atraparle.

Él escuchó su declaración en silencio. Podía recordar cómo el mundo mágico se había estremecido cuando se anunció que un tercio del Trío Dorado había muerto a manos de un mortífago. Recordó la imagen de una afligida Hermione, ahora viuda, aferrándose desesperadamente a Harry Potter. Era un día sombrío y, aunque a Draco nunca le gustó demasiado Weasley, ni siquiera cuando se había tenido que asociar con él durante las misiones, se quedó afectado con la idea de que había muerto.

–¿Habéis identificado al asesino?

Hermione miró a Rose, que no sabía que estaban hablando de su padre muerto.

–Sí –respondió–. Rodolphus Lestrange.

Sin querer, frunció el ceño. El marido de su demente tía estaba igual de loco que ella. Ni siquiera le había sorprendido que hubiese tenido el descaro de matar un tercio del símbolo de esperanza en el Mundo Mágico.

–¿Por qué no se la dejas a Potter? –preguntó, todavía pensando que la idea de que él cuidase a una niña era absurda.

–Él va a venir conmigo –razonó–. Ron era su mejor amigo.

Draco ya podía sentir un dolor de cabeza que iba en aumento.

–Entonces dásela a la familia del padre, Granger – él respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Hermione se sonrojó y apartó su mirada.

–Bueno... no estamos hablándonos en este momento, por así decirlo –confesó.

Él frunció el ceño, sin entender a qué se refería. Recordaba al bullicioso grupo Weasley, y sin duda se harían cargo de Rose y le darían todo el amor que se merecía mientras su madre estuviera lejos para pelear contra los malos.

Pero luego, recordó cierto artículo y se aclaró la garganta.

–Ah, ya, claro –respondió torpemente.

Fue un asunto escandaloso. Molly Weasley señaló con su dedo a Hermione, declarando a todo el Mundo Mágico a través de la infame Rita Skeeter que era su culpa que Ron estuviera muerto. También recordó una noticia similar de Ginny Weasley, culpando a Hermione por la muerte de su hermano. Sin embargo, Draco no estaba enteramente al tanto de todo el asunto. La muerte de Ronald Weasley fue simplemente causada por un Mortífago. Draco se preguntó si había otras razones que lo llevaron a su muerte.

–He agotado todas las otras alternativas, Malfoy –dijo Hermione, frotando una mano contra su rostro–. Teniendo en cuenta que mis padres todavía están en Australia y... –se calló, mirando a lo lejos.

Draco frunció el ceño ante la noticia de que sus padres todavía estuviesen bajo los efectos del Obliviate en algún lugar de Australia. Pero, de nuevo, era un hechizo poderoso y revertirlo podría resultar en la destrucción de sus mentes.

–Las cosas pasan demasiado rápido y tú... eres la única opción que tengo –susurró finalmente, y le miró con sorpresa.

¡Era desconcertante pensar que ella pensó en él como primera opción! Podría habérsela dejado a algunos de sus compañeros de clase o al menos a personas que fueran más adecuadas para cuidar a una niña. No podía, ni aunque se hiciera el ánimo, entender por qué ella le había elegido a él.

–No sé cómo cuidar de una niña –protestó al final, mirando a Rose, que ahora estaba jugando con los malvaviscos de su bebida.

–No te preocupes, ya he pensado en ella –dijo, sacando un pergamino de uno de sus bolsillos–. He hecho unas instrucciones sobre cómo cuidar de ella. Rose puede ser... bueno –miró cariñosamente a su hija mientras Draco fruncía el ceño.

Miró al pergamino, con los ojos desorbitados.

–Por Merlín, Granger ¿has escrito un ensayo?

Sus ojos centellearon peligrosamente y, por un momento, Draco pensó que, de nuevo, estaban en tercer curso y que ella estaba a punto de golpear su estúpida boca.

–¡Estoy dejando atrás a mi hija, Malfoy! –espetó. Draco se sintió un poco culpable.

A su lado, Rose miró a su madre con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Estás bien, mamá? –preguntó, abandonando por completo sus malvaviscos y chocolate caliente para arrastrarse sobre su regazo. Con sus dedos pegajosos, trató de alisar las arrugas en su frente–. ¿Estás enfadada, mamá? ¿Estas triste? –después estiró el cuello para mirar a Draco con suma desconfianza.

 _"Genial, ahora la niña piensa en ti como un enemigo, Draco Malfoy"_ pensó el chico, rodando los ojos.

–Estoy bien, Rosie. Mamá está bien –dijo Hermione, ajena a la pegajosidad de los dedos de su hija, y le sonrió cálidamente.

La repentina calidez del momento fue algo extraño para Draco. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la Granger obstinada y sabelotodo, que metía su nariz en todas partes. Pero, de nuevo, él nunca había hecho nada para ser el receptor de tales miradas. _"Bueno, hubo momentos..."_ le susurró una traidora voz en el oído, y rápidamente la anuló. En este momento no tenía ningún espacio disponible para sentimientos tan ridículos.

Observó cómo Hermione pasaba cariñosamente los obstinados rizos de Rose detrás de sus orejas, riendo suavemente mientras los rizos se negaban a quedarse atrás. No fue una sorpresa que la maternidad fuera algo tan natural para ella. Hermione ya llevaba muchos años de práctica al ser madre de Potter y Weasley durante sus años en Hogwarts.

–Voy a joderlo, en serio, Granger –advirtió.

–¡Esa boca! –replicó, cubriendo cómicamente las dos orejas de Rose.

Draco suspiró y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

–¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar fuera?

–Al menos una semana.

Él frunció el ceño.

–¿Y cómo máximo?

–Un mes, creo.

Draco frunció el ceño. Silenciosamente, se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar.

–Este es un favor enorme, Granger –advirtió–. Una gran responsabilidad

Un bufido sin sentido escapó de sus labios.

–Sí, bueno, ¿no estás acostumbrado a grandes responsabilidades? –ofreció ofensivamente, aludiendo al momento en que Voldemort le encargó meter Mortífagos dentro de Hogwarts y también matar al mago más grande que había en el Mundo Mágico, excepto el mismo Merlín–. Lo lograrás.

Él miró venenosamente a Hermione.

– _¿Cómo te atreves…?_

Él titubeó cuando sus ojos se posaron en la mirada asustada de Rose. Intentó calmarse, respiró por la nariz y esperó a que la ira amainara.

–Lo–lo siento –Hermione tartamudeó con las mejillas teñidas de vergüenza–. Estaba fuera de lugar, Malfoy.

Draco continuó fulminándola con la mirada, antes de suspirar y sentarse en su silla. Guardó silencio un momento y Granger esperó pacientemente.

–Seré terrible en esto, Granger.

–Lo sé –dijo, pero Draco sabía que no lo decía como un insulto.

–Lo digo en serio.

Hermione suspiró.

–Sorprendentemente, Malfoy, realmente confío en ti.

–No te irás hasta que ceda, ¿verdad?

–Me conoces demasiado bien, Malfoy.

–Sí, bueno, me forzaron a cuidar tu espalda durante años, así que por supuesto fui obligado a conocerte bien.

Una suave sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hermione.

–Gracias –dijo seriamente con calidez en sus ojos.

Draco miró hacia otro lado sintiendo un nudo crecer en su garganta. Ella lo había mirado así a veces, especialmente durante los días más sombríos en los que la guerra era más dura, y pensó que esa extraña, confusa e incómoda emoción que la castaña había evocado en él desaparecería tras cuatro años. Molesto, esa emoción había despertado con ganas de venganza y él la empujó desesperadamente hacia los recovecos más profundos de su corazón.

–Todavía no he dicho que sí –refunfuñó.

–Pero lo harás, ¿verdad? –preguntó, esperanzada.

Draco suspiró y miró cautelosamente a Hermione.

–Si algo le sucede a tu hija, sabes que no sólo será mi culpa, ¿verdad? –dijo con el ceño fruncido–. Después de todo, no ha sido mi brillante idea.

–Yo cargaré con la mayor parte de la culpa –prometió con esa molesta y dentuda sonrisa suya.

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro monumental y se apoyó en su silla. Echando un vistazo a la niña, cuyos ojos ya estaban cerrándose, finalmente le dio a Hermione un leve y rígido asentimiento.

La sonrisa en su rostro se volvió un poco triste mientras miraba a su hija.

–Rose, cariño –la llamó suavemente, zarandeándola con cuidado–. ¡Tengo noticias emocionantes!

Los ojos de la niña brillaron con curiosidad cuando Hermione sacó una pequeña caja de sus bolsillos. Con un toque de su varita, la caja se convirtió en un equipaje de tamaño normal.

–Vas a tener una fiesta de pijamas –declaró su madre, haciendo un gesto hacia la bolsa.

–¿Fiesta de pijamas? –preguntó Rose, mientras sus ojos se abrían con incredulidad–. ¿De verdad, mamá?

–Sí, de verdad –dijo, tirando de Rose en su regazo y señalando al silencioso rubio–. Te vas a quedar con él durante un tiempo, ya que yo me tengo que ir a un sitio, ¿vale? Este buen hombre es Mal… Draco y él se ocupará de ti mientras yo no esté.

Los ojos azules de Rose conectaron con los grises de Draco. Entonces, un pequeño puchero apareció en el rostro de Rose.

–Él no es agradable.

Draco bufó divertido mientras Hermione se debatía entre reír y reprender a su hija. Sin embargo, la última ganó cuando le dirigió a Rose una mirada dura.

–Eso tampoco ha sido muy agradable –dijo ella. Draco puso los ojos en blanco mientras Hermione le dedicaba una encantadora sonrisa –. ¿Qué debes decir?

Rose lanzó un suspiro petulante, todavía con el puchero en su lugar.

–Lo siento, Draco –dijo.

Hermione lo miró expectante. Se aclaró la garganta torpemente y murmuró:

–Está bien.

–¿De verdad tienes que irte, mamá? – preguntó Rose. Las lágrimas ahora brotaban en sus ojos–. Quiero ir contigo.

–Cariño, ya hemos hablado de esto –le apaciguó Hermione–. Tu tío Harry y yo tenemos que trabajar durante un tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Te compraré regalos, libros y juguetes, así que debes ser una buena chica.

Hermione se puso de pie y colocó a Rose en el suelo.

–Tengo que irme –dijo, esta vez dirigiendo sus palabras a Draco–. El Traslador internacional se activará en unos minutos.

–Buena suerte, Granger –dijo con un leve asentimiento.

Entonces, Hermione se arrodilló para nivelar sus ojos con su hija.

–Mamá te quiere, Rosie –dijo, con los ojos húmedos de emoción.

–Yo te quiero más –dijo Rose llorosa, arrojando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hermione.

Su madre se rió entre dientes y plantó un beso en su pelo rojo y tupido.

–Yo te quiero más aún –susurró.

Draco miró hacia otro lado, sintiéndose como un intruso en ese momento íntimo entre madre e hija. Sus padres no habían sido abiertamente afectuosos con él cuando era pequeño. Ver esta nueva interacción extraña lo hizo sentir incómodo.

–Debo irme –dijo Hermione, apartando a regañadientes los brazos de la niña y poniéndose de pie–. Compórtate, Rose. No se lo pongas difícil a Draco –sus ojos llorosos buscaron los suyos y ella sonrió–. Gracias, Malfoy –dijo.

Rose corrió hacia la puerta cuando Hermione salió de su estudio. Pero entonces, escuchó un sonido muy característico y supo que ella ya se había Desaparecido.

Draco miró a Rose delante de la puerta durante unos minutos, de espaldas a él. Y luego, lentamente, se giró y sin decir palabra lo miró.

Durante unos minutos, se miraron el uno al otro. Se parecía mucho a Hermione, pero sus ojos azules eran exactamente del mismo tono que los de su padre; lo que le puso un poco enfermo. La realidad de la situación le hizo venirse abajo y él entró en pánico. ¿Cómo iba a cuidar de una niña cuando ya estaba ocupado con el negocio de los Malfoy y atendiendo a su madre enferma? Esta era la hija de Granger, y tenía miedo de joderla, porque quería seguir con vida.

–¡Tippy!

El elfo doméstico apareció de inmediato e hizo una reverencia.

–Amo Draco, ¿qué puede hacer Tippy?

–Lleva a la pequeña señorita a la habitación de huéspedes que está junto a la mía –ordenó, haciendo un gesto a la niña inmóvil y silenciosa–. Debes atender sus necesidades.

–Sí, Amo Draco.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, Tippy hizo desaparecer el baúl de la niña.

–Ven, joven señorita –la llamó Tippy dócilmente, haciéndola salir–. Te enseñaré tu habitación.

Draco observó divertido a Rose alcanzar la mano de Tippy y sostenerla. A juzgar por el chillido de su elfo doméstico, sabía que Tippy también estaba sorprendido.

Antes de que pudieran desaparecer por completo del despacho, Rose estiró su cuello y miró a Draco con una extraña mirada en su rostro.

Cuando se fueron, Draco se dejó caer en su silla y suspiró. Hizo una nota mental para llamar a Theo y discutir su nueva responsabilidad con él. Probablemente bebiesen hasta el olvido, negando que ahora era el niñero oficial de Hermione Granger y la hija de Ronald Weasley.

* * *

 **Bueno, ha llegado el final del primer capítulo. ¿Qué os parece? Ya sabéis que nos lo podéis comunicar mediante reviews.**

 **Con cariño,**

 **WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	2. La amenaza

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo; pero, antes que nada, tanto la autora como yo queremos agradecer, de todo corazón, todos los reviews que hemos recibido. ¡Estamos asombradas con el impacto y la buena recepción que ha tenido!**

 **He tratado de contestaros por privado a todas las personas que estáis registradas en FanFiction; pero las que no lo estáis, ¡recibid nuestro más cariñoso agradecimiento!**

 **Sin más dilación, os dejo leer…**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: La amenaza**

* * *

–¿Qué cojones es eso?

Un pequeño jadeo se escapó de los labios de Rose cuando saltó de su silla y caminó hacia los dos adultos en la habitación. Los ojos de Theodore Nott se abrieron de par en par cuando la joven puso cómicamente sus manos en sus caderas y lo miró fijamente. Curiosamente, ella era terriblemente pequeña y Theo se imponía sobre ella, pero Draco sintió que era al revés.

–¡Mamá dijo sin malas palabras, Señor! –gritó mientras movía un dedo amenazadoramente. Draco levantó una ceja, completamente divertido. Apostaría todas sus colecciones de figuritas de Quidditch a que estaba imitando a su madre a la perfección.

Theo pensó lo mismo mientras dirigía sus grandes ojos a su mejor amigo.

–Joder –susurró, casi sin aliento–. Mini Granger.

El rubio dejó escapar un bufido. Bajó la mirada hacia la niña, todavía enojada, y suspiró.

–Rose –dijo–. ¿Por qué no dejas que hablemos los adultos?

–¡Yo también soy una niña grande! –gritó, su pelo cada vez más alborotado– ¡Soy una adulta! Puedo hablar con vosotros.

Draco rodó sus ojos mientras Theo articulaba otro "joder".

–Sí, y las niñas grandes como tú deberían ser obedientes –ofreció. Al ver que ella todavía se mantenía firme e incluso se cruzaba de brazos, Draco frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto hacia sus juguetes abandonados–. Creo que el Capitán Birch y los Tornados te necesitan ahora mismo.

Al mencionar a su equipo favorito de Quidditch, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro y regresó a su asiento, procediendo a jugar con las preciadas estatuillas de edición limitada de Draco. Trató de no estremecerse cuando Rose chocaba a un jugador contra otro, pero la feliz niña hacía oídos sordos a sus pequeñas protestas. Draco se disculpó silenciosamente con sus figuritas e hizo una nota mental de comprar nuevas en caso de que murieran a manos de la fanática niña, que era demasiado entusiasta.

–Está bien, es tiempo para que los adultos hablen –dijo Theo, agarrando el brazo de Draco y tirando de él hacia el sofá. Draco frunció el ceño al ser maltratado, pero su amigo lo ignoró y se dejó caer a su lado–. ¿Te importaría explicarme por qué hay una Mini Granger en tu apartamento?

–Es una Weasley –apuntó con naturalidad.

Theo agitó una mano de forma desdeñosa.

–Tecnicismos –dijo con ligereza. Luego procedió a gesticular salvajemente hacia la feliz niña–. Maldita sea, mírala. Salvo su pelo rojo, es la imitación perfecta de Hermione Granger.

–No tiene sus ojos –apuntó Draco.

Su mejor amigo lo miró extrañado, y luego resopló.

–Ah, claro, había olvidado que sabes todo sobre nuestra Heroína de Guerra favorita.

Draco decidió ignorar su comentario y deseó que sus pálidas mejillas no se sonrojasen.

–La última vez que vine, que fue ayer por la mañana, eras un perfecto soltero, viviendo la vida perfecta y ahora, cuando miro, veo a un maldito niñero –Theo rio disimuladamente mientras se apartaba del codo puntiagudo de Draco, que amenazaba con clavarse en sus costillas–. ¿Qué diablos ha pasado, Draco?

El heredero Malfoy suspiró y se hundió en su asiento.

–Lo que ha pasado es Granger –contestó inexpresivo–. Ella y su hija vinieron anoche –se masajeó las sienes con cansancio y cerró los ojos–. Para darte una versión abreviada, ella está en alguna parte de China con Potter, persiguiendo a Rodolphus Lestrange, que aparentemente fue el asesino de Weasley.

Theo silbó por lo bajo.

–Vaya –dijo–. Sin ánimo de ofender, amigo, tu tío está tan loco como Bellatrix.

–Sí, bueno, es cosa de familia –bromeó con ironía.

–Al parecer, ¡tú también estás loco al haber dejado que la hija de Granger se quede contigo!

Draco frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? –replicó bruscamente–. Granger estaba desesperada y no tenía otra opción.

Se estremeció internamente, sabiendo que Granger sí había tenido otra opción, pero no quería pensar más en eso. Draco había pensado mucho la noche anterior y ni siquiera había pegado ojo, tratando de entender por qué había aceptado ser el maldito niñero de una maldita niña. Podría haberse negado, protestar incesantemente que no era la persona adecuada para cuidar de una niña, y mucho menos de su hija. Pero entonces, él recordaba sus ojos, grandes y desesperados, y Draco admitió, vacilantemente, que realmente no tenía otra opción.

–¿Por qué no la dejó con la familia de la Comadreja? –preguntó Theo con genuina confusión, deteniendo los pensamientos de Draco–. Son muchos. Estoy seguro de que su hija sería querida y bien cuidada.

–Ahora mismo no se hablan.

Su mejor amigo frunció las cejas en confusión. Unos segundos después, sus ojos se abrieron, comprendiéndolo.

–El artículo de Skeeter –simplemente respondió, pero Draco entendió que se refería a la infame entrevista de Molly Weasley.

–¿Y sus padres?

–Ni siquiera recuerdan a su hija –gruñó, cada vez más molesto con las inquisiciones. Sin embargo, conociendo a Theo como le conocía, sabía que no se detendrían, ni aunque Draco se lo pidiese–. Dudo que aceptasen a la hija de una extraña.

Theo guardó silencio, asimilando la situación.

–Vaya, esto es muy jodido –comentó Theo, mirándolo con una mezcla de diversión, simpatía e intriga–. Y Granger confía en ti, ¿un ex mortífago, un matón de Slytherin, un fanático de sangre pura, para cuidar de su hija?

Draco le fulminó con la mirada tras escuchar sus insultos, pero se sintió molesto, ya que sabía que eran ciertos.

–Como y ate he dicho, no tenía otra opción –declaró–. Además, hemos estado en misiones juntos y le salvé el culo unas cuantas veces.

–Un culo bonito, si me preguntas –murmuró con una sonrisa.

–No te he preguntado, Nott –replicó el rubio, mirándole. No es que pensase que no lo tenía, pero Theo no necesitaba saberlo.

Theo hizo una mueca y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

–Hace tiempo que habría cuestionado tu cordura, pero, por supuesto, estamos hablando de Hermione Granger –dirigió a Draco una mirada penetrante.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Sabes a lo que me refiero, Draco.

Draco se sonrojó ligeramente.

–No, no lo sé –gruñó, cruzando sus brazos con petulancia contra su pecho.

Theo resopló y se apoyó perezosamente en el sofá.

–Nueve años, damas y caballeros, y el idiota todavía lo niega –le dijo a nadie en concreto.

–Cállate, Nott –gruñó.

Su mejor amigo puso los ojos en blanco, y luego levantó los brazos en señal de rendición.

El heredero Malfoy suspiró y se dejó caer en su asiento.

–¿Qué voy a hacer, Theo? –preguntó con cansancio.

–No me preguntes, estoy tan desconcertado como tú.

–Entonces, ¿por qué siquiera me molesto en hablar contigo, idiota? –preguntó Draco.

El Slytherin de pelo castaño le dirigió una deslumbrante sonrisa.

–Porque soy tu mejor amigo y me gustas mucho –declaró con naturalidad. Él esquivó el puño de Draco, riéndose–. Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo se quedará?

–Una semana, tal vez un mes, no sé. Granger lo explicitó cuando le pregunté anoche –replicó él.

Unas sonoras risas sonaron en el apartamento, y era un sonido extraño, ya que generalmente reinaba el silencio en ese lugar. Draco frunció el ceño, lanzó una mirada desconcertada a la espesa melena roja de Rose y, una vez más, se preguntó si acceder a que se quedase con él era algo bueno. De acuerdo, era una locura, pero había hecho muchas cosas locas en su vida en el pasado. No estaba seguro de en qué punto se encontraba... esto de ser un niñero estaba fuera de lo habitual para él.

–Granger me dio algunas instrucciones y las cosas de la niña, así que me las arreglaré – dejó de lado convenientemente el hecho de que todavía no había leído las instrucciones de Granger. Algo en su interior le decía que ni siquiera se molestaría en leerla.

–¿Qué harás si la niña empieza a hacer preguntas sobre su madre? –preguntó Theo–. Ella es la hija de Granger, así que apuesto lo que sea a que ella es también una sabelotodo, y estoy seguro de que sabe que _algo_ anda mal. Pero es solo una niña, Draco. Necesita a su madre y seguramente hará preguntas.

Esa fue una de las preocupaciones que lo mantuvo despierto la noche anterior. Los niños eran conocidos por sus terribles rabietas. Draco no tenía ni idea de cómo apaciguar a uno, especialmente a una niña que, muy probablemente, había heredado el rango emocional de la Comadreja de su padre. No ayudaba que ella también fuera la hija de _Hermione_ _Granger_ , que, después de todo, no era conocida por su actitud fría y tranquila.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió que tiraban de su túnica sin cesar. Miró hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido y vio a la niña haciendo pucheros.

–Draco, tengo hambre –dijo.

Una mirada rápida hacia su reloj le hizo saber que ya era hora de comer.

–Le diré a Tippy que comeremos pronto –contestó.

Rose asintió con la cabeza. Esperaba que volviera a causar estragos con sus figurillas, pero le sorprendió completamente cuando alzó sus diminutos brazos en el aire, hacia él.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –exigió saber.

–¡Arriba, arriba! –exclamó, moviendo sus dedos. Cuando Draco continuó mirándola inexpresivamente, ella comenzó a pisotear el suelo–. ¡Arriba, arriba!

–Tío, llámame susurrador de niños o algo así, pero creo que Mini Granger quiere que le cojas en brazos –susurró, con una diversión audible en su tono de voz.

Draco parecía horrorizado.

–¿Qué? –gruñó, palideciendo ante la idea de levantar a una niña en sus brazos.

–¡Arriba, arriba! –gritó la pelirroja, visiblemente frustrada–. ¡Arriba, arriba, Draco!

El rubio le lanzó a Theo una mirada desesperada, que simplemente sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

–Bueno, ¿qué estás esperando? –preguntó su mejor amigo, haciendo un gesto a la niña.

Gimiendo suavemente, Draco levantó a la impaciente niña en sus brazos. Como era de esperar, ella era muy ligera. Para su horror, Rose envolvió sus débiles brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Draco sabía que debía parecer estúpido. La amplia sonrisa de Theo fue suficiente prueba de ello. Maldita sea, ni siquiera sabía cómo cargar adecuadamente a una niña. Lo más parecido que había cargado en sus brazos era un elfo doméstico, y no quería repetir esa experiencia. Su brazo izquierdo estaba en una posición extraña; ya podía sentir alfileres y agujas que le picaban en el brazo. Pero tenía miedo de que se cayese de repente si movía un poco el brazo.

–Bueno, esto es asquerosamente doméstico –dijo Theo, poniéndose de pie–. Por favor discúlpame, pero voy a irme a casa y arrancarme los ojos.

Luego sonrió y miró a la niña, que era idéntica a Granger con el pelo y los ojos de Weasley.

–Adiós, Mini Granger –dijo–. Te veré otro día.

–Mi nombre es Rose –apuntó con un puchero–. Y no me gustas.

Theo sonrió ampliamente y palmeó la cabeza de Rose. A continuación, agarró una pizca de polvos flu, los arrojó a la chimenea y desapareció poco después.

Entonces, Rose tiró del pelo de Draco para llamar su atención.

–Tengo hambre –repitió.

Draco suspiró. Deseó desesperadamente que Hermione volviera pronto.

* * *

Manejar el negocio de los Malfoy era terriblemente agotador y complicado.

Draco odiaba cada segundo que se dedicaba a ello.

Observó otra carta, escrita en papel muggle, que trataba sobre una reunión de accionistas a la que tenía que asistir en Ginebra para una compañía que vendía coches.

 _Coches_ , el artilugio muggle para el transporte.

Él se burló. Su familia era conocida en todo el mundo mágico por ser anti–muggle. Recordó que su padre casi tuvo un aneurisma cuando Draco llevó a casa los coches de juguete después de instar a uno de sus elfos domésticos a comprar uno. Bastaba decir que nunca volvió a ver a ese pobre elfo doméstico y Draco no se atrevió a respirar nada relacionado con los muggles en la mansión Malfoy, a menos que los estuviera degradando.

Sin embargo, luego descubrió que su familia había sido accionista no solo de una, sino de numerosas compañías muggle, desde hacía siglos. Entendió, tan pronto como heredó el negocio, que la razón por la que las riquezas de los Malfoy se habían mantenido estables a pesar de los estragos causados por la guerra era porque tenían fuentes externas: fuentes muggle. Estaba seguro de que su padre no se habría rebajado tanto como para interactuar con estas compañías muggle. La prueba fue la existencia de un departamento en Corporaciones Malfoy que se encargó por él de llevar a cabo todo el trabajo sucio.

No pudo evitar sentirse amargado de que los coches muggle, que le habían causado problemas cuando tenía cinco años, les había estado suministrando dinero.

Si los medios se enteraban del negocio ultra secreto de los Malfoy, se harían de oro.

Arrugó otro papel, esta vez el típico pergamino del mundo mágico, y lo tiró. Odiaba esto. No quería trabajar en casa, detrás de un escritorio, esperando pasivamente mientras sus cámaras de Gringotts se llenaban con galeones y oro de todas las compañías a las que estaban afiliados. Draco echaba de menos la acción, el ímpetu de la adrenalina, la anticipación por el peligro, y con gusto cambiaría todo por encontrar algo así.

Siempre había querido convertirse en un Rompedor de Maldiciones. Después de la guerra, sin embargo, no intentó encontrar trabajo de ello. Después de todo, ¿quién podría contratar a un famoso ex mortífago, uno que casi mata a Albus Dumbledore, campeón de los pobres y oprimidos? Había trabajado incesantemente para redimirse, pero el mundo aún no le perdonaba. A los ojos de la gente, él seguía siendo el mismo chico de dieciséis años que tomaba decisiones estúpidas en la vida. Fue injusto, pero su ser de cinco años que había estado fascinado por los coches de juguete muggle ya había aprendido que la vida era simplemente eso: injusticia.

Un golpe resonó en su despacho y distraídamente dejó entrar al intruso. Un pequeño golpeteo de pasos llegó a sus oídos, y supuso que solo era Tippy, a punto de limpiar el despacho. Cuando miró hacia atrás y no vio a nadie, frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

Se sobresaltó, sorprendido, con los ojos ahora dirigiéndose hacia abajo, y vio a la amenaza. Honestamente, era tan pequeña que era una maravilla que no se hubiera perdido en su gran vivienda.

–Trabajar –contestó inexpresivo, cogiendo otra carta para leer.

–¿En qué estás trabajando? –preguntó inquisitivamente, tratando de mirar en su mesa de caoba, pero su altura le impedía hacerlo.

–Cosas de adultos por las que una niña como tú no debería preocuparse –respondió, frunciendo el ceño sombríamente ante la ofensiva carta. Una compañía mágica exigía una indemnización por su ausencia en tres reuniones consecutivas.

 _"Ni que fueran reuniones productivas"_ , pensó frunciendo el ceño, recordando al CEO en particular que perseguía sus logros en la vida. Si dependiese de Draco, ya habría cortado los lazos con esta compañía. Bueno, él tenía algo que decir, pero ya se sentía cansado ante la posibilidad de que la Junta Directiva le bombardease a preguntas.

–¿Qué cosas de adultos?

Draco gimió y fulminó con la mirada a la niña.

–Vete, estoy ocupado –espetó, arrugando la carta y tirándola.

Rose corrió inmediatamente hacia el papel, lo agarró con sus manos y se lo devolvió.

–Se te ha caído esto, Draco –dijo con una dulce sonrisa, muy orgullosa de sí misma. Draco podía empezar a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

–Lo he tirado –corrigió, pero no obstante arrebató el papel de sus manos y lo escondió en el cajón. _"Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente"_ , se burló. Luego miró a la niña, frunció el ceño y preguntó–: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La pequeña Rose se balanceó sobre sus talones e hizo un puchero.

–Estoy aburrida –declaró.

–Ve a jugar con mis figurillas –dijo moviendo suavemente las manos.

 _"O, mejor dicho, a destruirlas, amenaza"_ pensó.

–No quiero jugar más –gimió, tirando de sus rizos con frustración.

Draco suspiró.

–Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer? –preguntó.

–Quiero ver la tele.

–¿La qué?

–La tele –repitió, usando un tono que estaba reservado para niños de cinco años como ella, y no para él–. Por lo general, mamá me permite ver dibujos animados antes de meterme en la cama.

Él ni siquiera sabía qué eran los dibujos animados.

–Mira, Mini Granger, esta no es tu casa y yo no tengo una tele con dibujos alimados.

– _Dibujos animados_.

–¿Qué? –preguntó, frunciendo el ceño una vez más.

–Se llaman dibujos animados –dijo con simplicidad.

–No me importa un bledo –exclamó con exasperación–. Así que, si pudieras irte y dejarme hacer mi trabajo...

Ella cómicamente puso sus manos en sus caderas. Granger estaría muy orgullosa de que su hija aspirase a ser como ella.

–Mi nombre es Rose, y tú no eres amable –apuntó, mirándole con enfado.

–Sí, bueno, yo no uso la amabilidad –él arrastró las palabras con su infame sonrisa–. Ahora, si te vas y me dejas solo...

Ella pisoteó el suelo con frustración y resopló antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo por la puerta.

Cuando se fue, Draco puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a sus cartas de negocios. Después de leer otra, finalmente se dio por vencido y lo llamó dejó estar por esa noche. Esos bastardos corporativos iban a llenar la cuenta de Gringotts de los Malfoy de todos modos, así que no se iba a molestar en terminarlo todo esa noche.

* * *

Ella se sentó en la habitación enmoquetada, en medio del caos, con una inocente y dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Era engañosamente encantadora, Draco podría concederle eso. Se preguntó si la niña sería seleccionada para Slytherin una vez que comenzara el colegio.

–¿Qué ha pasado aquí, en nombre de todas las buenas acciones que hizo Merlín? –exigió saber, tratando de mantener la compostura cuando dos muñecos de papel que no reconocía trataban de tener una competición sobre quién podría subirse los pantalones más rápido.

Su ojo derecho comenzó a encogerse en un tic nervioso. Unos pequeños gritos escaparon de sus bocas de papel y Draco frunció el ceño. Si no estuviera tan furioso, se habría maravillado de los poderes accidentales de la hija de Granger.

–A–Amo Draco –murmuró su elfo doméstico–. Tippy lo p–puede e–explicar.

O tal vez su elfo doméstico había hecho algo para ayudar a Rose. Su ceño se frunció. Era oficial: la niña era una _amenaza_. ¿Cómo se atrevía a arrastrar a su elfo doméstico personal en todo este... este _caos_? Draco tuvo que apretar sus manos en un puño y concentrarse en ellas para mantener su temperamento bajo control.

El elfo doméstico hizo una gran reverencia, su nariz casi tocaba el suelo, por miedo a la ira de su amo. Draco observó el vestido tonto y con volantes que llevaba puesto. Sin duda, Rose lo había obligado a ponérselo. Incluso tenía un tonto sombrero posado en su cabeza, que era incapaz de mantenerse en su sitio debido a sus enormes orejas.

–Estoy celebrando una fiesta de té –dijo la niña con simpleza–. Y no estás invitado porque no eres agradable, ¿verdad, Barbie?

Estaba hablando con una muñeca tan delgada como un palo, que estaba sentada a su lado. Parpadeando, Draco se dio cuenta de que había otros juguetes a su alrededor: un oso amarillo con una camisa roja sin pantalones cortos, un juguete cuadrado amarillo que parecía una esponja, otro juguete desgarbado que vestía como un vaquero muggle en películas que Theo le había forzado a ver, y tres niñas, cada una con la misma ropa, pero de rojo, azul y verde, respectivamente.

Sus ojos vagaron por toda su sala de estar, o lo que quedaba de ella. Tenía el presentimiento de que Rose había forzado a Tippy a transfigurar toda la habitación con adornos, rosas y cualquier cosa repugnantemente dulce, alegre y colorida. Draco se sintió mal, los _flashbacks_ de la habitación de Dolores Umbridge invadieron sus recuerdos.

Odiaba a ese jodido sapo.

–Ti–Tippy lo siente, Amo Draco –dijo su elfo doméstico –. Tippy ahora devolverá todo a su sitio. Tippy es un mal elfo –luego procedió a estamparse cabeza contra una lámpara cercana.

Al mismo tiempo, la hija de Granger se puso de pie, desparramando el té y exclamando indignada:

–¡No! –sus juguetes animados se estremecieron ante su arrebato y cómicamente se aferraron unos a otros.

 _"No tengo tiempo para esto"_ ,pensó el rubio, cansado. Hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando vio un enorme retrato de gatitos jugando en un campo de flores. La estúpida de Umbridge volvió a la memoria una vez más.

–¡No puedes hacerlo! –gritó Rose, corriendo hacia Draco–. ¡Estoy jugando!

–Has arruinado mi sala de estar –advirtió él, haciendo aletear sus fosas nasales.

–La he hecho bonita –corrigió la niña con un mohín–. A Barbie y a las Supernenas les gusta mucho –le señaló los juguetes, la modelo y las tres chicas, que asintieron enérgicamente con la cabeza. Él vio al vaquero haciendo una mueca.

–Tippy –dijo cortamente con una mirada fulminante.

Al instante, su elfo doméstico chasqueó los dedos. Todo volvió a la normalidad y sus náuseas afortunadamente disminuyeron.

–¡NO! –gritó Rose entre lágrimas, pisoteando el suelo con frustración–. ¡TIPPY!

El elfo doméstico estaba indeciso, mirando entre él y la niña, que lloraba furiosa.

–Puedes irte –ordenó Draco, y Tippy no necesitó que se lo dijesen dos veces.

Unas grandes lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de la pequeña pelirroja, y Draco se sintió un poco incómodo. Las mujeres que lloraban le hacían sentir incómodo. ¿Cómo no iba a incomodarle ver a una niña llorar? Pero él era un Slytherin. Un Gryffindor ya se habría dado por vencido y habría apaciguado a la chica, que aparentemente era inconsolable. Dios, los Hufflepuff la estarían mimando en este momento. No, él era Slytherin, y él manejaría esta situación como el perfecto Slytherin que era.

Para empezar, se burló.

A cambio, Rose Weasley frunció el ceño, las lágrimas corrían por sus grandes ojos azules, y procedió a darle una patada en la espinilla.

–¡Por todos los…! –gritó, doblándose para masajear su espinilla irritada, pero la niña ya estaba huyendo.

–¡NO ME GUSTAS! –gimió mientras subía las escaleras.

Él se encogió cuando ella cerró fuertemente la puerta.

–Maldita niña –murmuró. Le había dado una Buena patada, pensó mientras su ceño se fruncía. Por supuesto, ¿qué iba a esperar? Ella era la hija de _Hermione Granger_.

Su nariz hizo un movimiento involuntario al rememorar un recuerdo particular que involucraba el puño de Granger.

* * *

Draco fue despertado bruscamente, su mano derecha agarró a ciegas su varita, que estaba debajo de su almohada. Se sentó. La guerra había mejorado sus sentidos, especialmente cuando fue enviado a misiones que requerían una vigilancia constante. Ojoloco Moody estaría orgulloso de él.

– _Lumos_ –susurró. Una luz instantánea iluminó su habitación. Mirando con desconfianza a su alrededor, sus ojos finalmente aterrizaron en el pequeño bulto que se sorbía mocos de pie frente a su puerta.

–¿Rose? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

La niña, llorando, caminó sin hacer ruido por el suelo de su habitación, arrastrando lo que parecía ser un muñeco de peluche detrás de ella.

Cada parte de él dijo que debería ignorar a la niña que lloraba. Las lágrimas lo hicieron sentirse completamente incómodo y Rose le había dado mucho trabajo ese día. Draco sólo quería descansar, tal vez poner un hechizo silenciador sobre la amenaza, y felizmente entregarse al olvido. Por eso no podía entender por qué su maldita boca se abrió y preguntó:

–¿Qué pasa?

Rose se secó la cara descuidadamente.

–¿Cuándo va a volver mamá? –preguntó en un pequeño susurro.

Draco gruñó internamente. Se había preparado para esa pregunta, pero esperaba que la niña no la hiciese demasiado pronto. Ni siquiera había pasado un día, pero ella ya estaba preguntando por su madre. Mentalmente lanzó palabrotas por doquier, tratando de exprimir su cerebro para obtener una respuesta decente para la angustiada niña.

–Pronto –dijo finalmente, pensando que era la mejor forma de responder su pregunta.

–¿Cuándo es eso? –inquirió mientras más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. De cerca, sus ojos ya estaban hinchados y los mocos le caían por la nariz. Draco arrugó su nariz con leve disgusto, pero conjuró un pañuelo de la nada y se lo ofreció a la niña.

Rose se lo quitó de la mano y se secó distraídamente la cara, pero solo logró mancharla por completo y no eliminar los mocos. Frunciendo el ceño, Draco conjuró otro pañuelo y lo hizo por ella.

–Tu madre volverá –le dijo con una punzada de irritación.

Estaba cansado y molesto, sobre todo con su madre, que lo había elegido a él, de todas las personas, para cuidar de su hija. Él estaba perfectamente feliz de cómo le iba todo antes de que ella regresara a su vida y condenarle a quedarse atrapado con su hija durante mucho tiempo. Se negó rotundamente a siquiera considerar que Granger no volviese.

Ella sollozó y abrazó su peluche, apretándolo contra su pecho.

–Echo de menos a mamá –dijo.

¿Cómo diablos iba a hablarle a la niña? Mirando en retrospectiva a su infancia, la única conversación decente que tuvo cuando era un niño fue con sus elfos domésticos. Su madre había tratado de mimarlo, pero su padre gobernaba con un puño de hierro. Durante sus momentos de angustia, el único consuelo que obtuvo fueron juguetes y comida preparada por los elfos domésticos. Su experiencia con niños angustiados era comprensiblemente pésima.

La pelirroja parecía preocupada e inconsolable. A Draco le record a un gatito perdido, abandonado e ignorado bajo una tormenta torrencial. Un lento ceño fruncido pronto se formó en su rostro, sintiendo una breve punzada de piedad por la niña. Fue breve, pero lo había sentido.

Sin pensarlo mucho, la alzó y la colocó a su lado en la cama. Los ojos azules de Rose se abrieron con sorpresa, pero no hizo ademán de querer bajar.

–Sí, bueno, estoy seguro de que ella también te echa de menos –murmuró incómodo, preguntándose si era lo correcto para decir.

Pasaron exactamente cinco minutos antes de que la pequeña voz de Rose susurrara:

–¿Lo prometes?

Su rostro se había iluminado considerablemente, sus ojos todavía brillaban por las lágrimas derramadas, pero también por la esperanza que sentía en ese momento. Draco lo tomó como una buena señal.

–Sí –afirmó con un rígido asentimiento. Frunció el ceño, pensando cuidadosamente en cómo sus siguientes palabras serían entendidas por una niña de cinco años–. Tu madre está... ocupada luchando contra los malos en este momento, pero estoy seguro de que siempre piensa en ti.

Rose se sorbió los mocos por la nariz y se apoyó en Draco. El rubio, con el ceño fruncido, palmeó torpemente su espalda. Nunca en su vida había imaginado que consolaría a una niña. Hacerlos llorar, seguro, pero reconfortarles... bueno. ¡Cómo había caído el poderoso y magnífico Príncipe Slytherin!

Tratando de pensar en cómo distraer a Rose de su angustia y malestar, rápidamente señaló al dragón de peluche que apretaba contra ella.

–Él no estaba en tu fiesta del té –dijo.

La niña, para su alivio, soltó una risita.

–Al Señor Ginger no le gustan las fiestas de té –dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

–¿Señor Ginger? –preguntó, levantando una ceja, divertido. Qué extraño nombre para una bestia tan feroz.

–Mi mejor amigo –dijo, presentando su peluche con una sonrisa orgullosa. En realidad, se trataba de un juguete repugnantemente bonito, con unas escamas de un tono verde oscuro y manchas púrpuras cerca de su cola–. Él mantiene alejados a los monstruos cuando duermo.

Él sonrió.

–Estoy seguro de que lo hace –respondió, de forma ligeramente condescendiente, lo cual la niña no escuchó, gracias a Merlín. Notó, sin embargo, que sus lágrimas finalmente habían disminuido y se sentía orgulloso de él mismo por desviar su atención de su madre.

Un repentino rugido salió del estómago de Rose, lo que provocó que la chica se riera de nuevo.

Draco la miró con perplejidad, antes de que una pequeña sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro.

–Parece que alguien tiene hambre –dijo. Ella se había negado a cenar hacía un rato, ya que su rabieta por la fiesta de té interrumpida seguía presente.

–¿Puedo comer galletas, Draco, por favor? –preguntó educadamente, la esperanza brillando en sus ojos azules.

–¿Te deja tu madre comer galletas después de acostarte?

Mini Granger sonrió tímidamente.

–Mamá se enfada si lo hago –admitió, aunque todavía un poco esperanzada–. Especialmente después de cepillarme los dientes.

Estuvo pensativo durante un rato, antes de que una sonrisa malvada y disimulada apareciera en su rostro.

–Entonces, tendrás galletas –declaró, lo que provocó que la niña gritara con entusiasmo y saliera corriendo de su habitación.

Granger le mataría por romper una de sus reglas, pero la verdad era que ella no necesitaba conocer que esto había ocurrido.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este segundo capítulo? Ya sabéis que nos lo podéis comunicar mediante reviews.**

 **Con cariño,**

 **WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	3. El helado

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Aquí vengo con el tercer capítulo; pero, antes que nada, tanto la autora como yo queremos agradecer, de todo corazón, todos los favoritos, follows y reviews que hemos recibido. ¡Mil gracias, de verdad!**

 **Sin más dilación, os dejo leer…**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: El helado**

* * *

–Quiero helado, Draco.

El rubio dejó escapar un suspiro monumental y miró a la decidida pelirroja.

–No deberías irrumpir en mi despacho cada vez que quieras –le regañó, pero Mini Granger simplemente levantó la barbilla en un desafío infantil.

–Quiero helado –repitió, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y luego miró el informe que le había enviado el Sanador Matthews. Aunque se mantenía estable, su madre aún no había progresado adecuadamente desde el mes pasado. Debía visitarla pronto.

–Estoy seguro de que puedo hacer que Tippy te haga uno.

–¡No, no! ¡De Florean! –exclamó–. De Florean, Draco.

Frunció el ceño y miró a Rose una vez más.

–Pero eso está en el Callejón Diagon –apuntó. Cuando Rose asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, Draco sacudió la suya–. Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer antes que divertirme fuera de casa, Rose.

La niña hizo un puchero.

–Mamá siempre me lleva al Callejón Diagon los sábados –dijo.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de par en par, su mirada cayó sobre el calendario en su mesa. _"Sábado"_ , pensó. Fue un tormentoso domingo cuando Hermione Granger apareció de repente en su apartamento y dejó a su hija para que cuidara de ella. Había pasado casi una semana, y todavía no había tenido noticias de su antigua compañera de colegio de cabello alborotado. Con temor en su corazón, Draco tuvo la sensación de que Hermione no aparecería esa semana.

–Draco –dijo Rose, tirando de su túnica–. ¡Helado!

Suspiró, sintiéndose cansado de repente y dejándose caer en su silla.

–Le diré a Tippy que vaya a por un helado a Florean y... –se interrumpió, esta vez porque Rose sacudía la cabeza enérgicamente.

–No, no, tenemos que _ir_ al Callejón –dijo con un pisotón indignado–. Mamá siempre me lleva al Callejón.

–Bueno, tu madre no está aquí, así que vete y déjame en paz –exclamó exasperado. Casi había pasado una semana, pero la amenaza continuaba molestándolo. Draco lentamente se estaba volviendo loco.

Rose le miró enfadada.

–No, ¡iremos al Callejón Diagon a por helado! –gritó. Un tintero cercano se rompió en pedazos. La tinta salpicó toda su mesa de caoba y lo hizo gemir.

–Eres tan cabezota como tu madre –le gruñó, limpiando distraídamente el desastre que su magia accidental había hecho–. ¡Vale! –dijo entonces, levantando los brazos en el aire–. Pero sólo vamos a ir a Florean y luego volveremos directamente a casa, ¿entendido?

Su cambio de comportamiento fue instantáneo. Rose chilló encantada y salió corriendo de su despacho para prepararse.

Draco lanzó otro suspiro y se dejó caer en su silla.

–Date prisa, Granger –gruñó a nadie en particular.

Draco se preguntó cuándo conseguiría que volviese su paz y tranquilidad.

* * *

Bastaba decir que Draco no pasaba fuera mucho tiempo. Por lo general, visitaba Malfoy Manor o San Mungo para ver a su madre enferma. El negocio de los Malfoy también requería que saliera del país varias veces. Sin embargo, nunca se había aventurado a vagar por el Londres mágico desde la muerte del Señor Oscuro.

Las miradas y los susurros que recibió le abrumaron, recordándole a sus horribles fechorías y al pequeño e insignificante hecho de que él fue el Mortífago que trajo a sus camaradas a Hogwarts para aterrorizarlos. Fue etiquetado para siempre como el asesino de Dumbledore, a pesar de que, finalmente, le hubiera asesinado su difunto padrino. Pero Severus Snape demostró que era fiel a Dumbledore con todo su ser. Draco simplemente se convirtió en miembro de la Orden cuando no pudo matar a Dumbledore y Voldemort mató a Lucius en un acto de ira.

Especialmente odiaba lugares concurridos como el Callejón Diagon. El Callejón Knockturn era tolerable, pero una vez más, los habituales deambulantes de este oscuro callejón estaban encerrados en Azkaban o muertos. En el Callejón Diagon, en cambio, Draco vivió sus peores recuerdos durante y después de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, y prefería mantenerse alejado de ese lugar.

–¡Date prisa, Draco! –balbuceó Rose alegremente.

Sus pequeñas piernas se apresuraron. Draco no tuvo más remedio que agarrarse a ella y cargarla en sus brazos, para no perderla. Aunque estaba frustrado y un poco enfadado porque Hermione le había dejado a su hija, Draco sabía que no debía hacer enfadar a Granger por perder a su hija en el abarrotado Callejón.

Tal como había predicho, cada paso que daba atraía miradas sospechosas y hostiles. Otros incluso se escabullían asustados. Draco rebuscó en su manga con incomodidad hasta que llegó a su muñeca, con miedo de que su marca descolorida se notara. Había leído incontables libros tanto en Hogwarts como en la biblioteca de los Malfoy, pero nunca encontró el hechizo o la poción correctos para eliminar la maldita Marca Tenebrosa. Ahora era de un color gris pálido, a diferencia de su color oscuro y deslumbrante durante la resurrección de Voldemort. Estaría bien jodido si comenzaba a oscurecerse una vez más.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando tropezó con un hombre corpulento.

–Ve con cuidado, _mortífago_ – siseó con una mirada oscura.

Draco gruñó en respuesta. _"¿Por qué narices está tan abarrotado este maldito lugar?",_ pensó exasperado, decidiendo desviarse de la calle principal para ir por callejuelas secundarias. _"Cuanto más rápido lleguemos a la maldita heladería, mejor"_.

–Todos te miran raro, Draco.

Sorprendido, Draco miró a la pequeña niña en sus brazos.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó con curiosidad.

–La gente también miran raro a mamá y al tío Harry cuando venimos al Callejón Diagon –explicó Rose, estirando el cuello para mirar a Draco–. Pero cuando te miran a ti, parecen enfadados. ¿Has hecho algo malo?

Él soltó un bufido y estuvo a punto de responder cuando dos hombres de repente bloquearon su camino. Draco miró fríamente en su dirección, ocultando cuidadosamente cualquier emoción que pudiera provocar a estos hombres. En el fondo, sin embargo, su corazón latía fuertemente. Las miradas en sus caras eran muy poco amistosas y tuvo la sensación de que este altercado no terminaría bien.

–¿Qué estás hacienda aquí, _mortífago_? –gruñó uno, con dientes torcidos y nariz puntiaguda. Draco pensó que se parecía a Rookwood y arrugó la nariz. Recordó que era un bastardo y que lo mejor era que ya estuviera muerto.

–Es un insulto interesante –gruñó con sarcasmo–. Estoy seguro de que has hecho muy buen trabajo hiriendo mis sentimientos.

Los ojos del hombre brillaron peligrosamente y descubrió sus dientes al sonreír. El estado de sus dientes era más espantoso de lo que originalmente había pensado.

–Déjanos pasar y todos nos iremos felices por nuestros caminos, ¿de acuerdo? –respondió con frialdad, sus ojos grisáceos cerrándose intensamente en Dientes Torcidos. Una cosa por la que siempre estaría agradecido a sus entrenamientos de mortífago (o, por lo general, por ser un Malfoy) era el hecho de que había aprendido a enmascarar sus emociones. Esto había vuelto loco a algunas personas, especialmente Hermione, ya que no podían descifrar lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo. Fue un rasgo que lo convirtió en un perfecto Slytherin, para ser sinceros.

–¡Deberían haberte enviado a Azkaban, bastardo! –exclamó el hombre más bajito y robusto, que tenía barba de chivo. Él tembló de ira y sacó su varita. Draco dio unos pasos cuidadosos hacia atrás–. _Mataste_ a mi mujer.

Todo el color desapareció de la cara de Draco. No podía recordar a este hombre, por lo que no tenía ningún recuerdo de sus acusaciones. Pero él había... _lastimado_ a muchas personas anónimas antes y no le sorprendería en absoluto que la esposa de la Perilla fuera una de sus víctimas.

–¡Usted no es nada amable, Señor! –exclamó de repente Rose, fulminando a los dos hombres con la mirada.

Los ojos de Draco se agrandaron, recordando que no estaba solo. Distraídamente, apretó más a Rose y escaneó lo que había a su alrededor. Había menos gente en este lugar, y la mayoría de ellos o bien ignoraban deliberadamente la repentina trifulca o no les importaba ni un ápice. _"Saben que nadie va a acercarse a nosotros, esos bastardos"_ pensó, un breve miedo atravesando su máscara de hielo. Habría sido diferente si hubiera estado solo; podría haberlos manejado y, probablemente, sacar partido de sus habilidades de duelo. Pero estaba con la niña, y eso no auguraba nada bueno.

Dientes Torcidos entrecerró los ojos sospechosamente.

–¿Quién eres tú? –inquirió.

–Soy Rose –dijo la pelirroja con suspicacia, levantando la barbilla con perfecta confianza.

–¿Te está hacienda daño? –preguntó Perilla, señalando con la varita temblorosa a Draco. El rubio simplemente rodó los ojos, irritando al hombre más. De repente, dio unos pasos rápidos hacia adelante, su varita cada vez más cerca de la cara de Draco–. ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?

Rose se estremeció ante la varita ante el tono del hombre y, al instante, enterró su rostro contra el cuello de Draco.

–¡Contéstame, Malfoy! –exigió, lo que provocó que la niña soltara un chillido asustado y se apretase más contra Draco.

–Oye, ¡la estás asustando! –gruñó Draco, moviendo a Rose en sus brazos para que estuviera más alejada de la varita–. Y no es asunto tuyo, _Perilla_.

Dientes Torcidos vocalizó el apodo frunciendo el ceño mientras el otro hombre gruñía e intentaba abalanzarse sobre él. Rose gritó y Draco dio un paso atrás, soltando una cadena de palabrotas. Como tenía los brazos alrededor de Rose, no pudo alcanzar su varita a tiempo. Maldijo internamente su boca estúpida y salió corriendo. Si hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada y recibido los insultos pasivamente, hubieran salido indemnes de esta callejuela.

–Tío, está con una _niña_ –Dientes Torcidos siseó, conteniendo a su amigo.

Su compañero forcejeó contra su fuerte agarre, agitándose violentamente con una mirada enloquecida en sus ojos. Draco tragó saliva, no culpando realmente a Perilla por su sed de sangre. Luego, se desplomó contra el otro hombre, ahogándose en su miseria y soltando un sollozo angustiado.

–Ella no se merecía eso –escupió con las emociones a flor de piel, y Draco se vio obligado a apartar la mirada–. Es _inmundicia_ como _tú_ la que no merece vivir.

Sus palabras apuñalaron a Draco directamente en el corazón. Apretando los dientes, observó sin palabras a Dientes Torcidos, que alejó a su amigo y dejó a Draco y Rose a solas.

Él guardó silencio durante un largo rato, las palabras del hombre repitiéndose en su mente una y otra vez.

Era verdad. Maldita sea, él tenía razón. Estaba jodido y era malvado y no merecía estar vagando libremente por esta concurrida calle mientras hubiese familias que lloraban por todas las personas que había matado. Granger no debería haber testificado a su favor en su audiencia. Pasó su primer año de vida adulta finalmente luchando por lo que realmente pensó que era lo correcto, desertó de Voldemort y ayudó al Lado de la Luz con información y asistencia. A los ojos de algunos de los miembros, finalmente hizo algo bueno.

Pero no era _suficiente_.

Los ecos de los gritos de las personas que había matado todavía lo perseguían por la noche. La mendicidad atormentada había plagado sus días más oscuros. Theo había estado viendo a un Sanador Mental por sus heridas de batalla y había estado mejorando durante el año anterior. Había instado a Draco a ir a uno, para finalmente darse la paz por todos los horrores que había visto, pero él sabía que no merecía olvidarlo. Creía que debería castigarse para siempre al _recordar_ cada tortura, cada herida y cada muerte que había infligido como su penitencia de por vida.

–¿Draco?

Su pequeña voz lo sacó de su confusión interna. Con la mandíbula todavía apretada, sin emoción, miró a la niña en sus brazos. Los ojos azules de Rose eran amplios y estaban húmedos, pero podía ver una nueva emoción allí.

 _Preocupación._

Granger lo había mirado así, especialmente en sus días malos, y un nudo se formó en su garganta.

–Los hombres malos se han ido, Draco –dijo con suavidad.

Riéndose sombríamente, Draco pensó que, después de todo, él era el hombre malo.

–¿Estás bien, Draco? –preguntó Rose con preocupación, colocando su mano derecha sobre su frente para suavizar sus líneas de preocupación. Draco engulló el bulto, recordando lo mismo que Rose le había hecho a Hermione cuando la había molestado, y se sintió ligeramente consolado.

–¿Draco?

El rubio suspiró.

–Vamos a por tu helado y vayámonos de este jodido lugar.

Al notar la angustia de Draco, la niña no hizo ningún comentario sobre la palabrota.

* * *

La heladería estaba casi vacía, para alivio de Draco. Cuando entró, con Rose en sus brazos, Florean lo miró sospechosamente, o más apropiadamente su cabello rubio, y luego sonrió cálidamente a Rose. Draco pensó que el dueño reconocía a Rose, ya que a menudo venía con Granger y Potter.

Draco la llevó a una mesa apartada, lejos de miradas indiscretas. Había una pareja a su derecha, pero estaban demasiado ocupados poniéndose ojitos el uno al otro para percatarse de la presencia del antiguo mortífago. Una madre y su hijo también estaban cerca de la puerta, pero el niño estaba teniendo una rabieta, así que su madre estaba distraída.

–¿Qué sabor quieres? – preguntó fríamente, todavía molesto con el encuentro de hacía un rato.

Rose estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, tomándose su dulce tiempo para decidir. Cuando la paciencia de Draco se había agotado y estaba a punto de decidir un maldito sabor por ella, una sonrisa amplia y traviesa creció en su boca.

–Mantequilla de cacahuete con trocitos de galleta con trocitos de chocolate, por favor.

Draco entrecerró los ojos sospechosamente, y luego asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

–De acuerdo, pero te lo comerás rápido para que podamos regresar de inmediato, ¿verdad?

–Sí, Draco –contestó con un gesto resuelto.

Él la miró durante unos segundos más antes de pedir sus helados. Draco pidió helado de vainilla. En realidad, no era un gran fanático de los dulces.

Cuando colocaron las enormes bolas de helado frente a ellos, los ojos de Rose casi se salieron de sus órbitas.

–¿Nunca has probado este sabor? –preguntó, arqueando una ceja con leve diversión.

Rose negó con la cabeza, mientras sus rizos se balanceaban salvajemente.

–Mamá nunca me ha comprado este helado –confesó.

Draco frunció el ceño, preguntándose por qué Granger, que indudablemente adoraba a su hija, nunca le había comprado el sabor que claramente le gustaba.

Luego se encogió de hombros, desechó la idea y tomó su cuchara para comenzar a comer. Mientras hundía la cuchara profundamente en el helado, frunció el ceño y miró a Rose, que lo miraba sin vergüenza.

–¿Qué? –gruñó, mirándola–. Come.

Cuando la pelirroja cogió lentamente su cuchara, sus ojos aún lo miraban inquisitivamente.

– _¿Qué_ _?_ –repitió.

Rose pestañeó tres veces con sus ojos de lechuza, antes de devolver la cuchara a la mesa. Tenía una mirada decidida en su rostro y no le gustó nada.

–¿Qué es un… mortífago? –preguntó lentamente, mirándole fijamente.

Draco se atragantó con su helado, sus ojos se abrieron con asombro. Su pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa y él frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía explicarle a una niña de cinco años que un mortífago era un jodido trabajo de matar gente y esparcir terror en nombre del Señor Oscuro, y que no servía para nada? Y que solía serlo y debería estar en Azkaban por ser un fracaso en la vida.

–Mamá y el tío Harry decían eso –explicó Rose, aparentemente ajena al pánico y la angustia de Draco–. Les pregunté una vez, pero mamá solo me dice que son malas personas.

Una sonrisa irónica apareció en su rostro.

–Eso resume todo lo que necesitas saber sobre los mortífagos –contestó.

Rose todavía lo miraba con curiosidad.

–El hombre con la barba graciosa dijo que tú eras uno de ellos, Draco –dijo inocentemente–. ¿Eres una mala persona?

Para ser una niña tan pequeña, era terriblemente perceptiva. Era raro para él no tener una respuesta ingeniosa; sorprendentemente, hoy era uno de esos días. Él la miró, inseguro de qué responder.

–Sí –dijo finalmente, sintiéndose extrañamente vacío–. Lo soy.

Rose lo miró con sus ojos azules, frunciendo lentamente el ceño.

–Yo también lo había pensado –interrumpió ella con una mirada infantil–. Dices palabrotas y te enfadas mucho. Mamá dijo que debes ser amable con la gente para ser una buena persona.

Él se quedó boquiabierto ante su ingenua declaración durante unos minutos, antes de estallar en una risa estruendosa.

La pelirroja se sonrojó confundida, cruzando los brazos contra su pecho.

–No es gracioso –dijo.

Estaba riendo tan fuerte que empezaron a brotar lágrimas en la esquina de sus ojos.

–Simplemente, come tu maldito helado para que podamos irnos de aquí –dijo con una sonrisa tan grande que hizo daño a sus mejillas.

Rose lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Con impaciencia, hundió la cuchara en su helado y Draco hizo lo mismo, apresurándose para terminarlo.

De repente, unos jadeos y ruidos de sofoco hicieron que dirigiese sus ojos hacia Rose una vez más. La niña estaba agarrando su cuello, su cara se estaba hinchando y volviéndose púrpura, y Draco maldijo en voz alta.

–¡¿Que esta pasando?! ¡¿Qué has hecho?! –exigió saber Florean, apuntando su varita hacia Draco. La pareja y la madre les miraban con curiosidad.

–Oh, mierda, oh mierda –dijo Draco, en pánico, y empujó a Florean de su camino. Luego recogió a la niña asfixiada y se apareció en San Mungo con ella, a pesar de las protestas del dueño de la heladería.

Llegó desesperado, tirándose en el suelo esterilizado.

–¡Ayuda! –rugió, mirando con miedo a Rose, que cada vez parecía más asfixiada–. ¡Necesito ayuda!

Una ráfaga de túnicas de lima separó a Rose de él y Draco miró impotente, rezando a los seres del universo que ella estuviese bien.

* * *

–Eres jodidamente estúpido, Malfoy, ¿me oyes? –exclamó Theo con una mirada desganada. El muy bastardo estaba tratando de sofocar una sonrisa y Draco, molesto, pateó su espinilla. Observó con una sonrisa satisfecha a Theo frunciendo el ceño y masajeando su pierna herida.

Estaban en una sala de espera, afortunadamente estaban solos, salvo por un hombre dormilón y calvo y una anciana arrugada que parecía estar perdida en su propio mundo.

–¿Cómo no pudiste darte cuenta, Draco? –preguntó Theo–. Oh, Granger te matará si se entera de esto.

–Y precisamente por eso nunca se enterará –contestó cuando una perversa sonrisa de complicidad creció en la cara de Theo–. Serás la primera persona a la que mataré si descubre esto.

–No si te mata primero ella, Malfoy –contestó, aún sonriendo.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y miró sombríamente a Theo.

–Cállate, Nott –murmuró en voz baja.

Miró sombríamente el pergamino arrugado que tenía en sus manos: la lista de instrucciones de Granger– Frunció el ceño al leer la número 5, que decía que Rose era alérgica a los cacahuetes y que tenía reacciones desagradables y mortales. Además de esa instrucción, también declaraba que había dejado una inyección de epinefrina, fuera lo que fuere, en el baúl de Rose por si surgía la necesidad. Ahora tenía sentido por qué Granger nunca le había permitido a su hija comer ese helado que a ella tanto le gustaba.

–No has leído sus instrucciones, ¿verdad? –Theo acusado.

Él frunció el ceño sombríamente, pero miró con culpabilidad a otro lado.

–Oh, dame eso –dijo Theo con un suspiro, arrebatando el pergamino de las manos de Draco–. Por nuestro bien, voy a memorizar todo esto en caso de que vuelvas a liarla y aterrices en Azkaban por matar a una niña inocente.

Draco le arrebató la lista.

–Que te jodan, Nott –dijo, y procedió a leer detenidamente la lista de veintiuna instrucciones sobre cómo cuidar a la hija de Granger.

Gruñó al leer la primera, que le recordaba que nunca dejara que Rose anduviera sola y sin compañía. Lo sabía, por supuesto, incluso si no leía la lista de Granger. Lanzó una mirada furiosa a la número 5 una vez más, y memorizó con determinación todas las cosas que se debían hacer y las que no se debían hacer al cuidar de Rose Weasley.

–Debería haber leído esta lista cuando me la dio –dijo Draco con un suspiro mientras doblaba el pergamino y lo guardaba en su bolsillo.

–Sí, deberías haberlo hecho –contestó Theo, ignorando la furiosa mirada de su mejor amigo–. Estamos hablando de Granger, amigo. La mujer es una sabelotodo muy mandona, pero no podemos negar que es perfeccionista y una maldita Gryffindor. Ella no te habría dejado a su hija sin pensar y dejando cabos sueltos. Eres un idiota por negarle un acto de bondad tan generoso.

–Cállate, Nott –gruñó Draco a modo de advertencia. Sin embargo, él tampoco pudo sofocar la rugiente culpa que crecía en la boca de su estómago. Se sintió enfermo al recordar la cara hinchada y ahogada de Rose, lo que provocó que involuntariamente temblara de horror.

Antes de que Theo pudiera replicar, la puerta de la sala de espera se abrió. Una joven sanadora, de poco más de veinte años, entró con los ojos fijos en su pergamino.

–¿El guardián de Rose Weasley? –preguntó.

–Ese soy yo –dijo Draco, levantándose inmediatamente de su asiento. Theo le siguió.

La medimaga le miró frunciendo el ceño, o más concretamente, miró su pelo, y después volvió a mirar su pergamino.

–Eh, Draco… ¿ _Malfoy_? –dijo su apellido con sorpresa, incluso retrocedió un paso en un visible temor.

Draco frunció el ceño ante su reacción, y se maldijo a sí mismo por no pensar en llevar a Rose a los ojos sin prejuicios del Sanador Matthews. Conocía al sanador de su madre desde hacía años y era muy competente. Él se habría ocupado de Rose sin hacer un escándalo. Mentalmente apuntó este detalle por si había futuros accidentes desafortunados relacionados con la niña.

–¿Hay algún problema? –preguntó Theo suavemente, colocando una mano reconfortante en el hombro de Draco mientras daba un paso adelante.

La sanadora se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente.

–La... niña está lista para irse –dijo, girándose rápidamente y alejándose.

Theo puso los ojos en blanco hacia su mejor amigo, que se había quedado mudo, y lo sacó de la habitación.

Ella los condujo al pabellón de los casos pediátricos. La habitación estaba muy iluminada, pintada con colores juguetones. En una esquina había juguetes esparcidos e incluso un mini tobogán. Draco inmediatamente vio a la pelirroja jugando alegremente con uno de los juguetes de peluche en la habitación. Soltó un suspiro tembloroso, aliviado de que el hinchazón hubiese desaparecido y respirase con normalidad.

–Los papeles han sido procesados y solo debe pagar los honorarios en el área donde se autoriza el alta del paciente, señor Mal... ehh… –la sanadora se sonrojó y rápidamente se fue.

Draco brevemente la vio retirarse. Luego, con tres grandes pasos, llegó a la pelirroja.

–Rose –le llamó, estremeciéndose ligeramente por el tono de alivio de su voz. Ignoró de forma decidida la divertida mirada de Theo.

–¡Draco! –exclamó felizmente y se acercó más al rubio. Luego levantó sus pequeños brazos en el aire–. ¡Arriba, arriba!

Él la levantó sin pensarlo dos veces, también secretamente aliviado de que ella no lo culpara por su experiencia cercana a la muerte. Pero, de nuevo, Rose solo tenía cinco años y se preguntó si ella entendía completamente lo que le había pasado.

–Te estaba buscando por todas partes –le dijo con gestos salvajes–. Tengo hambre.

A su lado, Theo resopló.

–Ha heredado el infame apetito de la Comadreja –señaló.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Draco, ignorando el comentario de Theo.

–Sí –respondió ella alegremente–. Pero tengo hambre, Draco. Vamos a casa.

" _Casa"_ repitió en su mente. Se preguntó en qué momento Rose había empezado a pensar en su apartamento como en algún lugar parecido a "casa".

–Vámonos a casa –repitió torpemente, sintiéndose extrañamente feliz.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué pensáis de este capítulo? ¿Nos lo contáis con reviews?**

 **Con cariño,**

 **WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	4. El cuento para dormir

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo; pero, antes que nada, tanto la autora como yo queremos agradecer, de todo corazón, todos los favoritos, follows y reviews que hemos recibido. ¡Mil gracias, de verdad!**

 **Sin más dilación, os dejo leer…**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: El cuento para dormir**

* * *

Rose se recuperó rápidamente, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de que estuvo a punto de morir el día anterior. Fue maravilloso, tan maravilloso, de hecho, que la amenaza decidió causar estragos al día siguiente.

–¡Draco! ¡Draco! ¡Draco! –exclamó la niña excitada, saltando sobre su silla mientras apuntaba un dedo cubierto de jarabe de arce hacia un lugar particular de El Profeta.

El rubio suspiró y apartó la mirada de su propia copia de El Profeta. Aparentemente, Granger no había querido cancelar su suscripción mientras estaba ausente y la había enviado a su casa. Al ver que tenía su propia suscripción, Rose reclamó el periódico extra. La pequeña emitió ruidos excitados hacia las imágenes en movimiento e incluso practicó su lectura. Era cómico ver a una niña leyendo el periódico, pero Draco no pudo evitar sentirse un poco divertido cada vez que Rose repetía una palabra particularmente difícil a la perfección.

–¿Qué pasa ahora, Rose? –preguntó, dejando el periódico a un lado y bebiendo su tibio café.

Hizo una mueca y lanzó una mirada envidiosa a la humeante taza de chocolate caliente de Rose. Tal vez debería pedirle a Tippy que hiciera dos tazas de chocolate caliente cada mañana para desayunar. Nunca le había gustado especialmente el café, pero era una necesidad cuando te convertías en adulto si querías acabar el día de una pieza.

–¡Es el Capitán Birch! ¡Mira! –empujó tanto el periódico hacia su rostro que Draco se puso un poco bizco. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, apartó sus pequeños puños del periódico y lo colocó a una distancia cómoda para leer.

Brevis Birch, capitán de los Tornados de Tutshill, lucía una brillante sonrisa y le saludaba alegremente. Una leyenda seguía a la imagen, indicando que el capitán de Quidditch estaría disponible para la firma del libro de su autobiografía, _"Mi vida como un Tornado"_ , en Flourish y Blotts.

–¿Podemos ir? –preguntó dulcemente, mostrando todos sus dientes de leche–. Oh, por favor, Draco. ¡Sé que a ti también te gustan los Tornados!

Él había sido un gran fan incluso antes de pisar Hogwarts. A pesar de haber perdido debido a la narcolepsia de su Guardián, el equipo seguía siendo el favorito de Draco. Era cierto que él había estado siguiendo las estadísticas del equipo cada año y aunque la idea de conocer al Capitán y dejar que le firmase un libro era una idea emocionante –no iba a admitirlo en voz alta porque, Merlín, era un _Malfoy_ –, la idea de volver al concurrido Callejón Diagon _tan_ pronto...

–Por favor, Draco, por favor, prometo ser buena –rogó Rose, juntando ambas manos como un efecto adicional–. Déjame ver a Birch, oh por favor, por favor.

Draco suspiró y dejó el periódico a un lado. Todavía se sentía completamente responsable por la reacción alérgica que Rose tuvo el día anterior y había reflexionado sobre cómo compensarlo. Se propuso indicar a Tippy que el desayuno favorito de la niña era tostadas francesas y chocolate caliente con malvaviscos. Incluso sugirió que el elfo doméstico agregase malvaviscos adicionales, ya que a la pelirroja le encantaban. También le dijo a Tippy que mezclara los guisantes con el resto de la comida, siempre y cuando no fueran completamente visibles, porque Granger específicamente le había dicho que su hija odiaba los guisantes y que, por lo tanto, debía esconderlos en medio de la comida. A pesar de seguir las instrucciones de Hermione, Draco pensó que debería hacer algo más, algo agradable, para apaciguar su culpabilidad.

Llevarla a ver al Capitán Birch era una buena elección. Sentía aprensión al pensar en poner un pie en el Callejón Diagon de nuevo, ya que el recuerdo de Perilla y Dientes Torcidos resurgió en su mente. Pero luego, al mirar la cara de esperanza de Rose, supo que la elección ya había sido tomada. Frunciendo el ceño sombríamente, responsabilizó a su remordimiento por lo que había pasado, tratando de aliviarlo al ser más suave con la pelirroja.

–Oh, está bien –refunfuñó. Rose chilló y saltó felizmente arriba y abajo–. Pero ve a terminar tu desayuno y luego Tippy te dará un baño.

–Sí, Draco –contestó felizmente, cogiendo su tostada francesa a medio comer para terminársela–. ¡Gracias, Draco!

* * *

Rose frunció el ceño cuando salió de su habitación.

–¿Por qué te has cambiado el pelo? –preguntó con curiosidad.

Draco se sonrojó, pasando nerviosamente una mano por su pelo, que ahora era un tono rubio más oscuro.

–No es de tu incumbencia –gruñó.

Rose le sacó la lengua a modo de respuesta.

Volver al Callejón Diagon le ponía nervioso, sabía que la gente lo reconocería instantáneamente como el Heredero de los Malfoy y le dirigirían miradas extrañas una vez más. Para calmar al menos su intranquila mente, decidió disfrazarse un poco. Después de todo, los Malfoy eran conocidos por su pelo rubio y blanquecino. La gente podría no percatarse de quién era si ocultaba su cabello. Se negó a convertirlo en otro color, no le gustaba poder parecer más pálido de lo que ya era si cambiaba su color a negro. El pelirrojo estaba fuera de la ecuación.

–¡Vámonos! –gritó la pelirroja con impaciencia, agarrando la muñeca derecho del rubio con sus manos.

–Todavía no, tenemos que esperar a alguien más –respondió.

Como si fuera una señal, su chimenea rugió, emitiendo un color verde esmeralda, y de ella salió Theo. Su mejor amigo, que había tenido la misma idea que Draco, se había hecho el pelo negro como el azabache, en lugar del característico cabello castaño de un Nott.

Entrecerró los ojos cuando su mejor amigo le saludó.

–¿Te has encantado los ojos para que sean azules? –preguntó Draco, muy divertido. El color casi rivalizaba con el de Rose.

–Cállate, Malfoy –dijo Theo, sonrojándose levemente–. Le quedaba bien al pelo negro.

Draco bufó.

–Por supuesto, tú y tu infame vanidad –se burló, ganándose el ceño fruncido de Theo.

–¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? –se quejó Rose, mirando fulminantemente a Theo.

Nott dirigió sus ojos hacia Rose y sonrió dulcemente.

–Porque voy a ir vosotros, Mini Granger –respondió.

La pelirroja hizo un puchero.

–Mi nombre es Rose –dijo lentamente, enfatizando cada palabra, esperando que Theo la entendiese esta vez. Draco no creía que su amigo fuese a abandonar el apodo, y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro –. ¿Tiene que venir, Draco? –preguntó ella, todavía haciendo un puchero.

–Desafortunadamente, sí –respondió Draco con severidad–. Y a menos que quieras quedarte aquí mientras Theo y yo vamos a ver a Brevis Birch, serás amable con Theo.

–Él no es amable conmigo –apuntó ella con naturalidad.

–Promete ser amable, ¿verdad, Theo? –preguntó Draco entre dientes, lanzando una mirada de advertencia a su mejor amigo–. ¿ _Verdad_ , Theo?

Theo tenía una mirada divertida en su rostro.

–Oh, prometo ser un Hufflepuff perfecto, me querrás enseguida, Mini Granger –prometió con la mano en su corazón y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Rose aún le lanzó una mirada sospechosa antes de asentir finalmente con la cabeza.

–De acuerdo –dijo–. Vámonos.

* * *

–Ni siquiera sé por qué me has invitado –le susurró a Draco cuando llegaron al Callejón Diagon. Estaba igual de abarrotado que el día anterior, y Draco sintió un poco de pánico–. No me gustan los Tornados, ya lo sabes. Odio a Birch, él es más acción que estrategia. Ya sabes cómo me siento acerca de su pérdida la temporada pasada. ¡Venga ya! Entiendo la Finta de Wronski y todo eso, pero ¿era realmente necesario tirar al jugador de la escoba?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

–Era un Gryffindor –dijo–. ¿Qué esperabas?

–Exactamente, era un _Gryffindor_ –dijo Theo con naturalidad–. Precisamente por eso _me gustan_ los Chudley Cannons. ¡Al menos dos tercios de su equipo de la próxima temporada son Slytherins!

Draco hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre del otro equipo de Quidditch.

–Gudgeon era un idiota. ¡Y es demasiado lento! No podría haber atrapado la Snitch ni aunque estuviese justo debajo de su nariz –ignoró el fuerte "No, no" de Theo, y continuó–. Además, podría ocurrir que volviese a joder las cosas y esta vez terminar en Azkaban, y cito, _"por asesinar a una niña inocente"_.

Mientras decía esto, una mujer de mediana edad se le quedó mirando fijamente. Ella lo miró con sospecha, lo que le hizo mirar hacia otro lado y esperó, contra toda esperanza, que no lo reconocieran.

Su mejor amigo estuvo en silencio durante un rato.

–Oh, lo entiendo –dijo Theo, alzando una ceja–. Draquito tiene miedo de las miradas y los susurros y quiere que el genial, brillante y guapo Theo Nott le proteja de daños.

–No tengo miedo –exclamó el rubio demasiado alto, pero sus mejillas le traicionaron–. Simplemente estoy… _nervioso_.

–Nervioso, ya –dijo Theo–. Sigue hablando, amigo. Seré todo oídos.

–¿De qué estáis hablando? –preguntó Rose, hablando por primera vez. Concretamente, miraba a Theo, como si le estuviera acusando de algo.

–De cosas de adultos. No nos molestes.

Ella continuó mirándolos sospechosamente. Enseguida, Rose se distrajo cuando los gritos de los fanáticos de Brevis Birch llegaron a sus oídos.

–¡Deprisa, deprisa! –exclamó, cogiendo las manos de Draco y Theo.

Eran los últimos en la fila y Rose estaba impacientándose cada vez más a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

La fila estaba formada principalmente por mujeres, y Draco adivinó que la mitad de ellas estaban ahí por la hermosura del rostro de Birch, y no por sus habilidades de Quidditch. Había algunos fanáticos masculinos; que hablaban con entusiasmo acerca de Tornados y sus estadísticas.

–¿Cómo es que te gusta el Quidditch? –le preguntó Theo a Rose con curiosidad. Luego dirigió sus ojos divertidos a Draco–. Recuerdo claramente que Granger tenía un miedo atroz a volar. Por eso mismo todavía no puedo creer cómo montó de forma voluntaria en un hipogrifo en nuestro tercer año en Hogwarts.

–Tío Harry solía volar conmigo –respondió Rose felizmente–. ¡También me contó cuánto le gustaba a papá a Quidditch, como a Rosie! –Draco levantó una ceja, dándose cuenta de que era la primera vez que Rose hablaba de su padre. Siempre se había preguntado si la niña recordaba a Ron Weasley, ya que tenía unos tres años cuando su padre murió–. Pero a él le gustaban los Chudley Cannons –dijo con cara de disgusto–. No me gustan los Cannons. ¡Gudgeon es lento! ¡Me gustan más los Tornados!

–¡Exactamente! –exclamó Draco con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que Theo respondió un ofendido "¡Oye!"–. Incluso la amenaza conoce bien el Quidditch.

–Sí, sí, uníos, vosotros dos –dijo Theo, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras Draco, distraídamente, levantaba a Rose en sus brazos–. Creo que para la próxima temporada han reclutado a un nuevo Guardián y un pajarito me ha dicho que es un gran luchador. Los Tornados van a perder, ¡ya lo veréis!

–¡No, no lo harán! –respondió la pelirroja–. ¡Los Tornados son los mejores!

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –protestó su mejor amigo.

Luego procedió a indicar todas las estadísticas y las victorias de su equipo favorito a la niña de cinco años, para gran diversión de Draco. Lo que fue más divertido, sin embargo, fue el hecho de que Rose estuviese escuchando con atención embelesada y que defendiese tercamente a los Tornados.

Draco no se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo hasta que Theo se lo hizo ver.

–Te ves como un maldito idiota –gimió Theo, empujando juguetonamente a Draco hacia un lado–. El hecho de que una niña de cinco años esté de tu lado no significa que los Tornados sean los mejores.

–No sabía que te gustase discutir con los niños –dijo Draco, levantando una ceja–. Muy… _maduro_.

–Vete a la mierda –dijo mirándole fulminantemente.

–¡Nada de palabrotas! –gritó Rose, pero Theo la ignoró mientras Draco sofocaba una risita.

Estaban cerca del principio de la fila y Theo continuaba defendiendo a su equipo. Pronto, se encontraron cara a cara con Brevis Birch. Rose estuvo declarando en voz alta su amor por los Tornados, pero se calló en cuanto llegaron al frente de la fila.

–Una joven admiradora, qué delicioso –comentó el Capitán de los Tutshill Tornados con un leve tono irlandés en su voz. Tenía las mandíbulas fuertes, la nariz ligeramente torcida y unas cejas espesas y marrones. Parecía lánguido y brusco, y su amplia sonrisa parecía fuera de lugar–. ¿Tienes algo que quieras que firme?

Draco lanzó una mirada a la extrañamente silenciosa pelirroja. Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como su pelo y lucía una tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

–Vamos, Rosie, no seas tímida –instó Draco con un tono ligeramente burlón.

–Aquí está, Capitán Birch –dijo en voz baja, dándole lentamente su autobiografía.

Birch sonrió una vez más y firmó la portada. Cuando le devolvió el libro a Rose, dijo:

–Espero que me animes la próxima temporada.

Rose miró su libro firmado con ojos brillantes, y luego al jugador de Quidditch.

–¡Lo haré! ¡Lo haré! –exclamó emocionada–. ¡Los Tornados son los mejores!

–No, no lo… –Draco cortó a Theo con un fuerte codazo.

–Tenéis una hija adorable –dijo el Capitán, con una brillante sonrisa aún en su rostro.

Theo tosió ruidosamente junto a Draco, cuyo rostro se volvió granate.

–Oh… Yo no… Nosotros no… –hizo un gesto entre él y Theo mientras sacudía vigorosamente la cabeza.

Birch abrió mucho los ojos.

–Correcto, lo siento –dijo, riendo de una forma extraña–. En fin... Ehh...

–Dile adiós, Rose –dijo Draco precipitadamente.

–¡Adiós, Capitán Birch! –dijo con felicidad.

Entonces, Draco se alejó de la fila. Theo eligió ese momento para volver a hablar.

–¡No puedo creerlo! –gritó su mejor amigo, mirando a Draco como si fuera su culpa–. Esta es la razón por la que dije que acompañarte con una niña levantaría muchas preguntas –le hizo una mueca al rubio–. No es que tenga nada en tu contra, pero _nunca_ trataría de ligar contigo. ¡Qué asco! ¡Somos como _hermanos_!

–¡Qué asco, Nott! Te entiendo, y no me importa –dijo Draco, con las mejillas aún teñidas de rojo. Luego miró a la aún feliz pelirroja–. Ahora, ¿podemos irnos a casa? –su mente ya estaba pensando en su cálido hogar y su cómodo sofá, y su cuerpo estaba ansioso por llegar.

Rose seguía mirando su libro con asombro, con los ojos demasiado abiertos y brillantes.

–¡No! –gritó–. Quiero comprar libros, Draco, por favor, por favor, por favor. Ya estamos en Flourish y Blotts.

A su lado, Theo resopló.

–¿Por qué no me sorprende? –murmuró en voz baja–. Bueno, ya has escuchado a Mini Granger, amigo.

Él tenia muchas, muchas ganas de irse a casa. Pero Rose parecía demasiado feliz y él no quería ser un aguafiestas.

–De acuerdo –dijo con un suspiro derrotado–. Pero solo durante treinta minutos. Luego nos vamos de aquí.

–¡Vale!

* * *

Se quedaron durante dos largas horas, y todo fue culpa de Theo. Draco tenía la sensación de que su mejor amigo lo estaba hacienda para fastidiarle, bastante molesto porque la pelirroja estaba de parte de Draco por ser fan de los Tornados y no de los Cannons. ¡Ni que fuera su culpa! Los Tornados eran los mejores, maldito bastardo.

Draco también acabó comprando un total de diez libros para la niña. Hermione dejó suficiente dinero para las necesidades de Rose, y eso no incluía libros para leer. No era que Draco se quejase por si su bóveda de Gringotts sufría la pérdida de dinero. Aún así, Draco estaba ansioso por llegar a casa y sus pies ya lo estaban matando. Además, Rose también había elegido algunos libros sin imágenes que eran lo suficientemente gruesos como para ser libros de texto. Hermione estaría orgullosa de que su hija siguiese su ejemplo.

Si no hubiese estado tan cansado, se habría divertido con el entusiasmo de Rose por la lectura. Tal vez así dejaría de leer El Profeta, que tenía noticias que no eran apropiadas para una niña.

 _"Oh"_ pensó Draco, al darse cuenta repentinamente. Granger y Potter eran famosos en el Mundo Mágico. Tal vez, Rose esperaba, al menos, poder ver a su madre y a Potter. No se sorprendería de verla leer el periódico el día siguiente.

–Bueno, ha sido agradable pasar el día con vosotros dos –dijo Theo cuando llegaron al apartamento de Draco–. Deberíamos hacer esto de nuevo –sonrió a Rose y alborotó su pelo juguetonamente–. Quizás pueda convencerte de que los Chudley Cannons son los mejores, Mini Granger.

–¡No, los Tornados! –protestó Rose, haciendo que Theo rodase los ojos.

–Está bien, está bien. ¡Merlín! –dijo.

Draco, sin embargo, podía ver cómo su mejor amigo luchaba por reprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

–Vayamos a tomar algo algún día, Draco –dijo–. Pagaré yo, estoy seguro de que ya tienes bastante con ella –miró a Rose, lo que provocó que Draco suspirara.

Theo finalmente se despidió y se fue por la chimenea.

–Ve a lavarte y cambiarte de ropa –ordenó Draco–. Le pediré a Tippy que te ayude.

Rose le miraba de una forma extraña, y le hizo sentir incómodo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Para su mayor desconcierto, Rose echó sus brazos alrededor de la pierna de Draco y le sonrió brillantemente. Estaba demasiado aturdido como para moverse.

–¡Gracias por hoy, Draco! –dijo felizmente–. Creo que ya eres amable.

Luego procedió a correr a su habitación, dejando atrás a un desconcertado Draco.

* * *

Draco maldijo, cogiendo automáticamente su varita de debajo de su almohada para iluminar toda la habitación. Con los ojos muy abiertos, miró a su alrededor, buscando algo siniestro. Todo lo que vio fue a una tímida Rose, vestida con su pijama de oso de peluche. Ella estaba agarrando al Señor Ginger, el Dragón Relleno, con su mano derecha, y un libro ilustrado en el otro.

–Rose –gruñó, mirando a la niña mientras calmaba su palpitante corazón.

–Lo siento, Draco –dijo ella, mientras sus pequeños pies golpeaban silenciosamente el suelo enmoquetado hasta que estuvo al lado de su cama.

Draco la levantó sin pensar y la sentó a su lado.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó, bostezando. Una rápida mirada a su reloj embrujado declaró que habían pasado ya eran las doce y media de la noche.

–No puedo dormir –dijo ella, acurrucándose contra su juguete–. ¿Me lees una historia? –añadió, empujando el libro _"Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo"_ hacia sus manos.

Draco recordó la duodécima instrucción de Granger, afirmando que a Rose le encantaban las historias antes de acostarse, lo que podría ser útil cuando tenía una pesadilla y cosas por el estilo.

Frunciendo el ceño, miró a la niña y notó las gotas de sudor en su frente y la palidez de sus mejillas. Sus ojos estaban rojos y notó que tenía mocos cayendo de su nariz.

–Rose –dijo, conjurando un pañuelo del aire y limpiándole la cara–, ¿has tenido una pesadilla?

Ella esquivó sus ojos, decidida a no mirarle.

–No –protestó ella–. Solo quiero que me cuentes una historia antes de dormir.

La niña era tan cabezota que Draco decidió dejar el tema.

–De acuerdo –dijo con un profundo suspiro. No serviría de nada protestar: sabía que Rose no dejaría de molestarlo hasta que le leyese el cuento. Había sido un día agotador, y Draco solo quería dormir.

Rose le dedicó una débil sonrisa, y luego se arrastró hacia él, acurrucándose a su lado. Después, le dio el libro. Draco sintió nostalgia mientras observaba el libro en sus manos. A él también le había encantado este libro cuando era pequeño, a pesar de que algunos de sus cuentos fueran bastante oscuros e inapropiados para niños, ya que, efectivamente, a él le asustaban cuando era un niño, como el cuento de _"El peludo corazón del hechicero"_.

–De acuerdo, ¿cuál te gusta? –preguntó, hojeando las páginas.

– _"La Fuente de la Buena Fortuna"_ –contestó ella medio dormida–. Al Señor Ginger le gusta mucho esa historia.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír, recordando cómo su difunto padre se volvió loco y le exigió a Dumbledore que censurara esta historia en particular ya que promovía la unión de una bruja y un muggle.

–Buena elección –dijo entonces, hojeando el libro hasta que llegó a la página correcta. También le había gustado en secreto esa historia cuando era pequeño, y le había rogado a Dobby que se la leyera sin decirle a Lucius.

El rubio comenzó a leer y cuando ya estaba de parte de Altheda y de los _"frutos de sus labores"_ , sintió a Rose apoyarse pesadamente contra él.

Miró a la pelirroja junto a él, notando que ya estaba profundamente dormida.

Draco dudó si llevarla de vuelta a su habitación o dejarla dormir en su cama. Sabía por Tippy que la niña tenía pesadillas a menudo y Draco no tenía el corazón para molestarla cuando parecía tan tranquila. Tal vez, este fuera su primer sueño tranquilo, y se sentiría sentido culpable si lo interrumpiese.

Suspirando pesadamente, dejó que su cabeza descansara sobre su almohada y la metió debajo de su edredón.

 _"Realmente se parece a Granger"_ pensó, sonriendo mientras recordaba los momentos en los que vio a Hermione durmiendo mientras montaba guardia en una de sus misiones. Con los ojos muy abiertos y la mandíbula caída, Draco se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y de inmediato alejó esos pensamientos de su mente.

Mientras se acomodaba en su cama, su mente se desvió hacia Hermione y se preguntó cuándo regresaría. Sin embargo, por extraño que pareciera, no tenía demasiadas ganas de deshacerse de Rose. Simplemente deseaba que su madre estuviera bien.

* * *

 ** _Nota de la Autora_** ** _: Soy consciente de que, de momento, no ha sucedido nada emocionante. No os preocupéis, mis queridos lectores. Solo quería establecer la relación entre Draco y Rose antes de que las cosas escalen. El próximo capítulo puede prometer algo más emocionante (Jajaja, tampoco estoy muy segura) Pero obtendréis más destellos de la vida familiar de Draco después de la guerra *sonrisa*_**

 **¡Ya habéis leído la promesa de la autora! Yo os puedo adelantar que cada vez las cosas se pondrán más tiernas y Rose se irá haciendo más y más adorable. Nuestros Slytherins no se van a poder resistir a ella, por más que lo intenten…**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este cuarto capítulo? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

 **Con cariño,**

 **WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	5. La Mansión Malfoy

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Sé que hoy no es sábado, pero como es fiesta en España he decidido subir un capítulo hoy! Antes que nada, y como siempre, tanto la autora como yo queremos agradecer, de todo corazón, todos los favoritos, follows y reviews que hemos recibido. ¡Mil gracias, de verdad!**

 **Sin más dilación, os dejo leer…**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: La Mansión Malfoy**

* * *

Tal y como había predicho, Rose continuó leyendo El Profeta a pesar de haber comprado nuevos libros.

–Cla… Clari… Clarivid…

–Clarividente –murmuró Draco distraídamente.

–Clarividente –coreó Rose. Repitió tres veces la palabra, hasta que estuvo satisfecha de haberla dicho bien, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro–. ¿Qué significa?

Bebió un sorbo de su taza, esta vez lleno de chocolate caliente, antes de contestar.

–Significa alguien que puede predecir el futuro.

–¿Te refieres a algo así como un vidente? –preguntó.

Una sonrisa burlona creció en su rostro, impresionado.

–Sí, como una vidente –dijo Draco, asintiendo con la cabeza.

–¿Trelawney es una clarividente? –preguntó Rose, sonriendo de nuevo al haber pronunciado la palabra correctamente–. Mamá dijo que predijo la pelea del tío Harry y Moldy Voldy.

Draco alzó una ceja divertido.

–¿Moldy Voldy?

–Tío Harry le llama así –explicó.

Él bufó. _"Lo imaginaba"_ , pensó.

–Y sí, para contestar tu pregunta, Trelawney es una clarividente.

Rose hizo un ruido con su garganta y hojeó el periódico una vez más. Draco había terminado de leer su propia edición y ahora observaba a la pelirroja. Estaba hojeando cuidadosamente las páginas, con los ojos fijos en los artículos. Él frunció el ceño al ver uno o dos artículos sobre Skeeter y sus horribles cotilleos acerca de otro héroe de guerra o un mortífago. Él había sido su tema favorito, especialmente durante su juicio del Wizengamot, y había escrito cosas terribles sobre él. Draco pensó si debía prohibir que Rose leyese esas tonterías escritas por Skeeter, pero decidió que era demasiado pequeña como para entender lo que decía.

–Mamá –susurró con un jadeo, sus ojos se abrieron ante una pequeña imagen de la Heroína de Guerra con Harry Potter. Draco había leído el artículo sobre la aventura de Granger y Potter en China. El autor declaraba que todavía estaban rastreando a Rodolphus Lestrange.

La niña frunció el ceño y miró a Draco.

–¿No va a volver todavía? –preguntó débilmente, haciendo todo lo posible por contener sus lágrimas.

Draco suspiró.

–No lo creo –dijo, moviendo la cabeza.

Rose sorbió su nariz suavemente, y el rubio suspiró una vez más.

–Volverá pronto –le aseguró rápidamente.

–No lo creo –coreó, limpiando sus lágrimas.

Draco no sabía cómo responderle, así que simplemente miraba tristemente a la niña. Tal vez era una maldición ser la hija de dos de los héroes más renombrados del Mundo Mágico. Rose Weasley nunca viviría una vida normal, Draco estaba seguro de eso. Como un Malfoy, Draco había crecido bajo el escrutinio de la sociedad y eso le había sofocado. Podía entender a la pelirroja.

–¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? –preguntó con calma, tratando de distraerla de su angustia–. ¿Vas a celebrar otra fiesta del té?

Ella negó con la cabeza, lo que hizo que sus rizos azotasen sus mejillas mojadas.

–Woody y Bob Esponja se han ido –explicó, en relación con sus juguetes. Draco se preguntó quiénes eran–. Estarán tristes si celebramos la fiesta del té sin ellos.

–¿Tienes algún otro plan?

Rose hizo un puchero, guardando silencio durante un rato, antes de negar con la cabeza.

–¿Te gustaría ir de excursión? –preguntó casualmente, doblando cuidadosamente el periódico y dejándolo a un lado.

Ante la mención de "excursión", Rose se animó.

–¿Excursión? –preguntó esperanzada y con los ojos brillantes–. ¿A dónde vamos?

–A mi casa –explicó–. Tengo que visitar a alguien.

La niña parecía confundida.

–Pero esta es tu casa –apuntó.

Draco sonrió.

–Sí, sí, niña lista –dijo–. Me refería a la casa de mi _infancia_.

Rose se quedó pensativa durante unos minutos.

–De acuerdo –contestó al final.

–De acuerdo –repitió él–. Venga, ve a tu habitación y estate lista en veinte minutos.

Rose obedeció y saltó de su silla. Mientras se alejaba, Draco se preguntó si era una buena idea llevar a la niña a la Mansión Malfoy. La Mansión no era precisamente apta para niños. Cuando él era pequeño había tenido miedo de algunos de los sospechosos artefactos esparcidos por su casa. Además, era increíblemente grande y llevar a una niña inquisitiva sería desastroso. No se sorprendería si Rose merodeaba por la Mansión y se perdía en una de sus múltiples habitaciones.

Sin embargo, tenía que visitar a su madre. El Sanador Matthews ya le había dicho que todavía estaba indispuesta. No había visto a su madre desde hacía casi un mes, y ahora que tenía que cuidar a la niña no podía encontrar un momento adecuado para visitarla. Tippy le daba informes diarios sobre el estado de Narcissa, pero él tenía que ver a su madre.

Al principio pensó en dejar a Rose en su apartamento mientras iba a la Mansión Malfoy, pero luego desechó esa idea con rapidez. Tippy estaba haciendo un recado, y no confiaba que los otros elfos de la casa pudiesen encargarse de la amenaza. Theo también era candidato para convertirse en su niñero temporal, pero no pensó en ello demasiado tiempo. A Rose, claramente, no le gustaba, y dudaba que su mejor amigo fuera lo suficientemente responsable como para actuar como un adulto frente a la niña.

Por lo tanto, la única opción que tenía era llevarla a la Mansión. Esperaba que no fuera una mala idea.

* * *

–Sé buena y, por Merlín, no merodees por ahí –advirtió, levantando a Rose en sus brazos.

La niña sonrió con dulzura.

–Seré buena chica, Draco, lo prometo –contestó con alegría, poniendo la mano sobre su pecho.

Él todavía la miró con sospecha, antes de asentir con la cabeza con satisfacción. La niña parecía más feliz ahora, a diferencia de su humor abatido durante el desayuno, y Draco lo interpretó como una buena señal. _"O no"_ , pensó con una sonrisa burlona. Como estaba de tan buen humor, Rose estaba destinada a causar estragos en la Mansión Malfoy.

Suspirando, Draco Apareció a los dos antes de poder cambiar de opinión.

Rose estaba un poco verde cuando se Aparecieron frente a las puertas de la Mansión Malfoy.

–Más te vale no vomitarme encima –le advirtió, un poco disgustado, mientras la colocaba de nuevo sobre sus pies.

–Odio Aparecerme –se quejó.

Draco miró a través de su gran jardín, o, mejor dicho, su gran campo, y suspiró. Traer a la Mansión a alguien que no fuese Malfoy significaba que no podía Aparecerse directamente dentro de la misma. Cambiar las barreras protectoras requería de muchos hechizos, y pensó que sería menos agotador caminar desde las puertas hasta la Mansión.

–Vamos –dijo, guiándola hacia adelante.

Los ojos de Rose se agrandaron de asombro mientras observaba el enorme campo. Draco había visto la misma expresión en todos los que habían visitado la Mansión, pero había algo diferente y refrescante en la reacción de la niña. Rose miraba maravillada el jardín de rosas de su madre, que ahora eran atendidas por los elfos domésticos, debido a la condición actual de la señora Malfoy. Sus ojos también brillaban mientras miraba la ostentosa fuente en el medio del campo. Draco hizo un apunte mental de llevarla a la fuente por la noche, si podía, ya que las hadas tendían a revolotear sobre ella.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos, sin creer que acababa de pensar en llevar a la niña a la Mansión en el _futuro_. Era cierto que estaba volviéndose demasiado suave cuando trataba con la niña. Era ridículo. Theo le había dicho que había desarrollado un instinto paternal muy natural, _demasiado natural_ ; y, desde entonces, se burlaba de él sin cesar. Draco todavía negaba categóricamente que tuviese ese instinto al que se refería su amigo.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando Rose chilló y salió corriendo tras los pavos reales albinos, que estaban esparcidos por todos lados. Eran terriblemente magníficos y extravagantes. Draco pensó que estos animales eran un símbolo apropiado para la extravagancia y la riqueza de la familia Malfoy.

–Rose –dijo con severidad. La niña frunció el ceño, acarició rápidamente a uno de los pavos reales y volvió corriendo al lado del rubio.

–¿Qué son? –preguntó. Sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad y deleite.

–Pavos reales.

–Son bonitos –dijo soñadoramente.

Recordó la comparación que había hecho anteriormente y sonrió irónicamente. _"Claro"_ , pensó. Podrían ser verdaderos incordios cuando estaban agitados, atacando agresivamente a aquellos que los habían perjudicado hasta que sangraran.

Justo como los Malfoy.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta principal y Draco se sintió aliviado. Maldijo a sus antepasados por comprar una gran tierra tan grande para construir la Mansión. Honestamente, era una molestia y difícil de mantener. No le sorprendió que tuvieran al menos diez elfos domésticos que mantenían la Mansión, y otros cinco que atendían exclusivamente los jardines de su madre y el césped. A pesar de que la Mansión Malfoy fuese su propiedad y de ser el Jefe legal de la misma, a Draco no le hacía demasiada ilusión vivir ahí el resto de su vida. El piso humilde (bueno, tan humilde como podría ser el apartamento de Malfoy) que había comprado era una comodidad, y había sido su hogar durante toda su edad adulta.

–Amo Draco –las puertas delanteras se abrieron, incluso antes de que llamase.

El elfo doméstico más viejo de los Malfoy, Morty, lo saludó con una profunda reverencia. Luego, curiosamente miró a la pelirroja junto a Draco. Rose sonrió ampliamente, agitando su mano como saludo con el mayor de los entusiasmos. Draco sonrió ante la mirada atónita del elfo de la casa, al parecer sin saber qué hacer.

–¿Dónde está Madre? –preguntó mientras Morty los acompañaba hacia adentro.

–En los jardines del Ala Este, Amo Draco –contestó, sujetando la gabardina de Draco y el pequeño suéter de Rose–. ¿Desea un poco de té?

Draco asintió.

–¿Y para la pequeña Señorita?

Antes de que Rose pudiera responder, Draco dijo:

–Un zumo de calabaza será suficiente.

Morty asintió con la cabeza y desapareció con un _pop_.

–Quiero chocolate caliente con malvaviscos –gimió, aferrándose a su manga derecha.

–Te has tomado uno para desayunar –dijo con una mirada alegre–. Granger me matará si descubre que te he estado alimentando a base de dulces y comida chatarra. El zumo de calabaza es bueno. A mí me gusta el zumo de calabaza.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

–A mí no –dijo la niña–. Sabe raro.

–Sí, bueno, tienes que ir acostumbrándote a beberlo porque lo tendrás todos los días para desayunar cuando empieces a ir a Hogwarts –dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia el Ala Este–. Además, es saludable para una niña pequeña como tú.

Rose lanzó un suspiro exagerado.

–Hablas como mamá –apuntó.

Draco la miró horrorizado.

–¡No! ¡No hablo como ella! –exclamó, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Al mismo tiempo, recordó las burlas de Theo y el hecho de que su instinto parental había ido en aumento desde que Rose entró en su vida. _"Maldita sea"_ , pensó con un gemido interno.

Estaba volviéndose _jodidamente_ suave.

Eliminó ese pensamiento de su mente e hizo que Rose caminase más rápido.

Pronto llegaron a los jardines del Ala Este, y Draco encontró a Narcissa casi de inmediato. Su madre estaba sentada en una de sus sillas favoritas, con un chal negro que envolvía sus frágiles hombros, mientras miraba hacia la distancia. Un pequeño nudo se formó en su garganta. Odiaba el vacío en los vidriosos ojos de su madre. Antaño habían tenido una chispa de fuego: una mirada de la Matriarca Malfoy tenía el poder para conseguir que la gente hiciese lo que ella decía. Ahora, se había visto reducida a una mujer débil, muda y afligida que echaba demasiado de menos a su marido.

La Guerra había roto su mente y su corazón, tal y como había dicho el Sanador Matthews. A menudo, Narcissa ni siquiera reconocía a su propio hijo, y eso era lo que más odiaba Draco. El sanador de su madre dijo que, cuando Lucius murió, su mente se rompió por completo. También se había roto su corazón, lo que había reducido a Narcissa a este mal estado.

A pesar de las maldades que había llevado a cabo su padre en el pasado, era evidente que sus padres se amaban con locura. Aunque no eran públicamente afectuosos, Draco había sido testigo de su amor incluso en medio de la guerra. Había odiado a su padre durante su sexto año, culpándolo por cómo estaba actualmente. Si Lucius hubiera tenido éxito en su misión en el Departamento de Misterios, Draco no habría sido un mortífago a tan temprana edad, y tampoco le habrían encomendado una tarea tan condenada al fracaso. Lord Voldemort lo favoreció cuando fue capaz de arreglar los Armarios Desvanecedores, pero luego le volvió a traicionar cuando Draco se convirtió en un espía de la Orden.

Pero luego, a pesar de los fracasos de su padre, Draco sabía que no podía odiarle por completo. Su padre amaba a su familia, y una persona puramente malvada jamás podría haber amado a otra. Lucius había seguido a las personas erróneas, tal como el mismo Draco hizo durante sus juventud, así que no podía echar a su padre toda la culpa.

–Madre –llamó Draco –. Estoy aquí.

Narcissa siguió mirando hacia el horizonte, sin mostrar ningún indicio de haberle escuchado.

–Draco –dijo Rose, tirando de su túnica–. ¿Qué le pasa?

Intentó deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta mientras miraba a la pelirroja. En lugar de responder su pregunta, dijo:

–Quédate aquí y merodees por la Mansión. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Morty estará aquí dentro de poco y podrás pedirle que juegue contigo. Dile que el Señor Draco lo ordena.

Rose hizo un puchero, pero asintió.

–Vale –dijo–. Seré buena.

Inconscientemente, una pequeña sonrisa creció en su rostro.

–Volveré pronto –prometió.

* * *

Debería haberlo supuesto. Aún así, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y mirar al elfo, que estaba encogido sobre sí mismo.

–P–perdone a Morty, Amo Draco –dijo el elfo doméstico, con la cabeza gacha y las puntas de las orejas tocando el suelo–. Pero la pequeña Señorita es...

–… una amenaza, lo sé –dijo el rubio. Luego se frotó el puente de la nariz y suspiró.

–¿Quiere el Amo Draco que Morty busque a la pequeña Señorita? –preguntó, enderezándose.

Draco pensó en su oferta unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza.

–No te preocupes –dijo. Luego sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo y se lo dio al elfo doméstico–. Envía esto al Sanador Matthews. Buscaré a Rose yo mismo.

–Sí, Amo Draco –dijo el elfo doméstico, cogiendo la carta y desapareciendo con un pop.

Cuando se fue, Draco se aseguró de que Narcissa estuviera cómoda, antes de aventurarse por la Mansión para buscar a la niña. Mientras buscaba, maldijo de nuevo a los ancestros Malfoy por construir una casa tan grande para una familia tan pequeña. Ahora que lo pensaba, su familia estaba compuesta por _tres_ miembros, pero la Mansión tenía suficientes habitaciones para albergar a toda la casa de Slytherin. Tal vez, si la Mansión fuera más pequeña, no se habría usado como la guarida de Voldemort, ese bastardo.

–¿Dónde diablos estás? –murmuró en voz baja, mirando a los curiosos ojos de los retratos de la familia Malfoy. Sus pies ya estaban protestando por todo el caminar que había hecho durante el día, y Draco sólo quería descansar. Tal vez haber llevado a Rose a visitar a su madre no había sido una buena idea.

Pensó en ir a la biblioteca de los Malfoy, ya que sabía que, teniendo la sangre de Granger en ella, Rose se sentiría atraída por la vasta colección de libros. Pero la biblioteca estaba en el Ala Oeste de la Mansión, y Draco dudaba que sus pequeñas piernas le hubiesen podido llevar hasta ahí.

–¡…dijo que debía portarme bien para que me trajese muchos juguetes!

–Hmm, entonces debes escuchar a tu madre, niña.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos al reconocer la voz de Rose. Lo que más le sorprendió, sin embargo, fue escuchar la voz de su propio padre. El rubio aceleró el paso, su corazón latía violentamente en su pecho. El cabello de Rose daba pistas muy obvias sobre quién era, y temía lo que su padre podría hacer, a pesar de ser un retrato.

–¡Me porto bien! –protestó Rose cuando Draco llegó al pasillo donde estaba el retrato de Lucius. La niña estaba sentada frente al retrato mientras hablaba con su padre–. ¡Pregúntale a Draco! ¿Lo conoces? Tienes el mismo pelo que él.

–¿Draco? –respondió Lucius, mirando a la niña con interés–. Es mi hijo.

La pelirroja chilló.

–¡Lo sabía! –exclamó, apuntando a Lucius con el dedo–. Draco se parece a ti. Pero es más guapo. Tú eres Viejo.

El adulto alzó una ceja, completamente entretenido.

–Es cierto, lo soy –dijo.

Draco decidió que era el momento de intervenir.

–Te dije que te quedases quieta –gruñó, anunciando su presencia.

Los ojos de ambos se posaron en el recién llegado. Rose mostró timidez mientras se ponía de pie.

–Morty no es divertido –ella intervino con un puchero–. No juega conmigo. No es como Tippy.

Suspiró y se acercó, levantando a Rose en sus brazos.

–Aún así, deberías haberte quedado donde te dije –le riñó–. Por si no te has dado cuenta, mi casa es enorme. Una niña como tú podría haberse perdido.

–No, no me habría perdido –dijo Rose, girándose para mirar a Lucius con una enorme sonrisa–. Lucius me habría ayudado. ¿A que sí, Lucius?

–Por supuesto –contestó su padre.

Rose dirigió su mirada a Draco.

–¿Lo ves? –dijo.

Draco se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente.

–Bien –dijo rápidamente, queriendo alejarse del retrato de su padre lo antes posible. Ya podía imaginar un aluvión de insultos dirigidos a él, maldiciéndolo por haber llevado a una mestiza a su casa, sobre todo siendo la primogénita de un Weasley. Se dio cuenta de que Rose era, en realidad, un objetivo perfecto para el fanático de los sangre pura–. Vámonos, ¿de acuerdo?

Miró vacilante a su padre, que había estado en silencio todo ese rato.

–Padre –le saludó, inclinando la cabeza con respeto.

–Asumo que es una Weasley –dijo Lucius con suavidad, como si hablara del clima y no de una familia de traidores a la sangre. Draco contuvo la respiración–. El color de su pelo es una pista bastante clara.

–Sí, Padre.

–¿De quién es?

–Ronald Weasley.

Lucius arqueó una ceja, claramente sorprendido.

–Ah, el Héroe Muerto –dijo con simplicidad. Draco asintió con la cabeza–. ¿Y quién es la madre?

Esta era la pregunta que más temía. Los Weasleys, aunque inaceptables, seguían siendo sangre pura. Mencionar a la madre de Rose haría que Lucius sufriera un infarto. Bueno, siempre y cuando los retratos pudieran experimentarlo.

–Hermione Granger.

Draco estaba evitando, con gran determinación, mirar a su padre a los ojos. El silencio que surgió fue incómodo y Draco esperó la respuesta de Lucius con la respiración contenida.

–Ah –escuchó que decía su padre–. Una chica brillante. Inteligente.

Los ojos del hijo se abrieron con incredulidad: no había escuchado ni desprecio ni disgusto en la voz de su padre. De hecho, apenas podía creerlo, pero pensó que Lucius había felicitado a Hermione Granger, que no sólo era una sangre sucia sino _la_ sangre sucia.

–La bruja más brillante de su generación –respondió Draco, mirando lentamente el retrato de Lucius.

La expresión de su padre era suave y dócil, y no expresaba desprecio alguno. No podía creer que no hubiera enloquecido por el hecho de que una mestiza, con sangre sucia y genes traidores a la sangre, había pisado su hogar ancestral.

–Ciertamente lo era –afirmó Lucius–. No es de extrañar... –miró a Rose con diversión y ... ¿cariño?–. También es una chica inteligente –continuó, mirando a la niña en sus brazos.

Draco se quedó sin palabras, mirando mudo a su padre.

En respuesta, Lucius puso los ojos en blanco.

–Sí, sí, es la hija de un traidor de sangre y una nacida de muggles. Gran sorpresa –dijo, sonriendo hacia su estupefacto hijo.

–¿No estás…? ¿No estás enfadado? –preguntó Draco cuando hubo encontrado su voz.

–¿Por qué debería estarlo?

Draco resopló.

–Oh, no sé –continuó sarcásticamente–. ¿Tal vez porque ella es la hija de un traidor a la sangre y una sangre sucia? Dímelo, Padre.

Lucius lo miró fijamente durante unos minutos, sumido en sus pensamientos.

–No te eduqué para que hablases de esta forma delante de una niña –dijo con severidad. Todo lo que Draco hizo fue fruncir el ceño a su padre.

La mirada de su padre se suavizó.

–Todavía piensas mal de tu padre, Draco, ¿verdad? –no era una pregunta. En realidad, era más una afirmación, y Draco, una vez más, no tenía palabras.

La versión de su padre en el retrato suspiró.

–Estoy muerto, Draco –dijo con simplicidad–. No creo que deba conformarme con seguir estas creencias tan absurdas cuando mi alma es deambulando en alguna parte del más allá.

Draco retrocedió.

– _¿Qué_?

Lucius suspiró una vez más y miró a su hijo con diversión.

–Deberías haber conocido mejor a tu padre, hijo mío –le reprendió ligeramente–. Y deberías recordar que me gusta... planear estrategias –cuando Draco no respondió, continuó–. Cuando el Señor Oscuro llegó al poder, creí que lo más estratégico era convertirme en su seguidor. El poder que prometía... –una pequeña y triste sonrisa apareció en la cara de Lucius–. Tal poder ciega a los hombres de la familia Malfoy, Draco. Codiciamos la gloria y la fama eternas. Es una pena que un niño fuese la ruina de Voldemort –su sonrisa se convirtió en un ceño fruncido, sus pómulos se tiñeron ligeramente–. Creo que... calculé mal y, por eso, causé una desgracia a la Casa de los Malfoy.

No podía creer lo que estaba saliendo de la boca de su padre. Draco nunca había tenido una conversación así con Lucius cuando estaba vivo. Diablos, realmente, jamás había hablado con Lucius en absoluto. Su padre estaba siempre ocupado con el negocio de los Malfoy y el negocio de Voldemort para ejercer realmente como un padre para él. Para que Lucius admitiera tales cosas... Draco estaba sorprendido. ¡Y pensar que Lucius nunca admitió que se había equivocado cuando todavía estaba _vivo_!

–Draco, tengo hambre –dijo Rose de repente, rompiendo el tenso silencio que había llenado el pasillo.

Los dos hombres Malfoy miraron a la niña, que estaba haciendo un puchero, ajena al tema de su conversación.

–¿Has acabado de hablar con tu padre? –preguntó, sonriendo al retrato de Lucius.

Draco y Lucius intercambiaron una mirada extraña, y Draco sintió una extraña sensación en su corazón. Desde la muerte de Lucius, se había alejado de este pasillo por miedo a encontrarse con el retrato de su padre. Tenía tantas cosas que preguntar... tantas cosas que decir. Quería decirle a Lucius que le culpaba por todo lo que había hecho. Por arruinar su vida. Quería decirle a Lucius que Narcissa lo echaba de menos todos los días, que su corazón no podía soportar que él se hubiera ido. Quería decirle muchas cosas a Lucius, y no podía creer que nunca hubiese tenido el coraje de hablar con él en los últimos siete años.

–Sí –dijo Draco al final. Volvió a mirar el retrato de su padre–. Yo… eh… Nos tenemos que ir, Padre.

Una expresión extraña nubló la cara de Lucius mientras miraba a su hijo.

–Por supuesto –contestó con un rígido asentimiento.

–¡Adiós, Lucius! –Rose felizmente gorjeó–. Ha sido un placer conocerte.

Draco asintió incómodo con la cabeza en un gesto de despedida, antes de darse la vuelta para alejarse.

–Draco.

El rubio se detuvo en seco. Luego se dio la vuelta y miró a su padre inquisitivamente.

–¿Vendrás a visitarme? –preguntó Lucius con aprensión en su rostro–. Estoy terriblemente solo en mi retrato.

Esa extraña sensación apareció de nuevo en su corazón.

–Yo... –trató de deshacer el nudo en su garganta y sonrió temblorosamente–. Por supuesto, Padre.

El viejo Malfoy sonrió ampliamente. Draco no pudo evitar mirarle. Nunca antes había visto tal expresión en su padre.

–¿Puedo venir yo también? –interrumpió Rose.

Lucius sonrió con cariño a la pelirroja.

–Por supuesto –contestó–. Y me puedes contar todo lo que se debe saber sobre tus juguetes.

–¡Puedo traer al Señor Ginger también, para que puedas conocerlo! –exclamó entusiasmada–. ¿Puedo traerlo, Draco? ¿Por favor, por favor, por favor?

–Sí, sí, pequeña amenaza –dijo Draco, sonriendo levemente–. Pero por ahora, creo que necesito alimentarte para que dejes de molestarme.

Rose sonrió, y luego agitó violentamente su mano, despidiéndose de Lucius una vez más.

–Adiós, Lucius. ¡Ha sido un placer conocerte!

–Igualmente, Rose –dijo con una suave sonrisa.

* * *

Volvió a caminar hacia los jardines del Ala Este. Estaba aturdido, todavía sintiendo una gran incredulidad por haber tenido ese extraño intercambio con su padre. Lucius era un hombre de misterios, y eso era algo que había admirado de su padre desde que era joven.

–Tu padre es agradable –comentó Rose, saltando de sus brazos. Se acercó a la bandeja de tentempiés, comiendo una suculenta tarta de melaza, y completamente ajena a la extraña cara que había suscitado en él su comentario–. Me gusta esta excursión, Draco. Hagámoslo de nuevo.

Draco pensó que necesitaba tiempo para digerir la conversación con su padre antes de volver a poner un pie en la Mansión. Sin embargo, sospechó que pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que eso sucediese.

Suspiró y, sin decir una palabra, caminó hacia Narcissa, que estaba exactamente en el mismo sitio en el que le había dejado. La única indicación de que su madre estaba viva era su suave y profunda respiración.

–Madre –dijo con cariño, colocando de forma reconfortante una mano sobre su despeinado pelo.

Hacía mucho tiempo, el pelo de Narcissa Malfoy había sido objeto de admiración de todas las damas de la comunidad mágica. Como una Black, era bastante única, ya que sólo ella tenía cabello rubio. Draco lo recordaba sedoso y encantador, y el recuerdo estaba impregnado de nostalgia por sus días de juventud, cuando jugaba con el cabello de su madre mientras ella se colaba en su habitación para leerle su historia favorita antes de dormir. Si bien su relación con su padre era fría y monótona, Draco adoraba a su madre. Por esta razón, su corazón sufría con la enfermedad de Narcissa, y había gastado desesperadamente una gran cantidad de dinero para encontrar una cura.

 _"No hay una cura para una mente y corazón rotos"_ le había dicho una vez el Sanador Matthews. Draco le había dado todo el amor que podía, pero no podía igualar a su padre, y eso le frustraba.

–Amo Draco.

Sus ojos se posaron en Morty.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó.

–El Sanador Matthews ha llegado, Amo Draco –dijo el elfo doméstico–. Quiere hablar con usted.

Draco asintió.

–Cuida a mi madre mientras hablo con él –ordenó. Su mirada se posó en Rose, que estaba comiéndose una magdalena con felicidad–. Y, por favor, por el amor de Merlín, vigila a Rose. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que esta Mansión no es apropiada para que los niños merodeen por ella.

Morty nerviosamente miró a la niña, pero, sin embargo, asintió.

Con una última mirada a su silenciosa madre, Draco se marchó de los jardines y esperó que la llegada del Sanador Matthews trajese buenas noticias.

* * *

La presencia del Sanador Matthews trajo malas noticias.

 _"La Señora Malfoy necesita una atención más cuidadosa"_ dijo. Con su estado inmunológico comprometido, era más susceptible a las infecciones. Los magos y las brujas eran conocidos por su fuerte sistema inmunológico; a diferencia de los muggles. Eran prácticamente inmunes a la gripe y los resfriados comunes. Pero con el estado de Narcissa, debían ser extremadamente cuidadosos. Aparentemente, si una vez habían padecido una enfermedad tan simple como la gripe, los seres mágicos tenían una reacción más fuerte contra estas enfermedades que un muggle normal.

 _"Si la situación empeora, creo que debería ingresar en San Mungo"_.

Había temido las palabras de despedida del Sanador. Sabía que, si su madre estuviese lo suficientemente lúcida, habría montado un escándalo ante la mera idea de poder verse encarcelada en un hospital. Narcissa adoraba la Mansión, y hacía tiempo le había dicho que deseaba morir en este lugar. Si realmente estaba empeorando, Draco no quería privarla de uno de sus deseos.

Estos pensamientos le habían estado atormentando hasta que volvió a los jardines del Ala Este. Estaba terriblemente cansado y su cuerpo ansiaba descansar. Había sido un día largo y, a juzgar por el lento descenso del sol, sabía que ya habían pasado demasiado tiempo en la Mansión. Pero necesitaba ir a por Rose para Aparecerlos a ambos en casa.

–…te pareces a uno de mis juguetes, Barbie.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de par en par, aturdidos por la imagen frente a sus ojos. Rose estaba sentada en el regazo de Narcissa, contándole historias sobre sus juguetes y sus libros. Una vez más, Rose lo había sorprendido al conseguir que su madre sonriese. Era una sonrisa débil, pero estaba allí. Además, los ojos de Narcissa estaban fijos en Rose. Sus hasta ahora ojos vacíos, estaban llenos de calidez, y Draco pensó que estaba alucinando.

–Espera aquí –dijo felizmente Rose, saltando de su regazo. Luego corrió hacia uno de los rosales y cuidadosamente cogió una rosa. Draco contuvo el aliento, esperando el estallido de su madre. Narcissa amaba sus rosales. Una vez, cuando Draco tenía cinco años, le había pillado revolcándose entre sus rosas, y eso le hizo entrar en cólera.

Pero cuando Rose volvió con la flor en la mano y se subió al regazo de su madre, Narcissa no dijo nada.

–Toma –dijo la niña, dándole la rosa a la silenciosa mujer–. Eres guapa. Así que no sigas estando triste.

Draco sintió una extraña punzada cuando Narcissa sonrió con gracia y aceptó el regalo. Sentía que sus ojos estaban extrañamente cálidos, pero hizo todo lo posible por ignorar este detalle mientras se acercaba a ellas.

Rose levantó la vista y sonrió alegremente.

–¡Draco! –exclamó, saltando desde el regazo de Narcissa para saludarlo.

Él la cogió en sus brazos y, sin decir una sola palabra, simplemente la miró. Había hecho todo lo posible para sacarle a su madre, al menos, una media sonrisa, pero había fallado miserablemente durante años. Pero entonces, esta... esta _niña_ , que acababa de verla por primera vez, fue capaz sacar una pequeña sonrisa a Narcissa.

Draco se sintió sofocado, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue sonreír temblorosamente a Rose.

–¿Estás bien, Draco? – ella preguntó, haciendo un puchero ante la extraña mirada en su rostro.

–Sí, sí –dijo, riendo con incredulidad–. Dioses – acarició con cariño el pelo tupido de Rose, lo que hizo que la niña le dedicase una bonita sonrisa –. Deberíamos volver a casa. Ha sido un día largo.

–¿Podemos volver otro día? –preguntó esperanzada–. Me han caído muy bien Lucius y Cissa, aunque ella no hable demasiado.

Draco no dudó en asentir. Tal vez, la presencia de Rose en esta sombría Mansión sería buena para la salud de su madre.

Luego se dirigió con cuidado hacia Narcissa, evaluando el cambio de su habitual y aturdida madre.

–Adiós, Madre –susurró–. Debemos irnos.

–¡Adiós! –exclamó Rose alegremente con un entusiasta gesto de su mano.

Antes de poder irse, se quedó congelado en su sitio cuando Narcissa le miró directamente a los ojos por primera vez en años.

–Draco –susurró con la voz agrietada por no haberla usado en mucho tiempo. Los ojos del rubio se agrandaron y la miraron rápidamente, sorprendido de que ella lo llamara por su nombre–. Adiós –las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaron con una pequeña sonrisa, y Draco juró que le picaban los ojos de nuevo.

Draco se inclinó para dejar caer un beso en su frente, sin saber qué hacer.

Narcissa sonrió, y luego miró hacia el horizonte, de nuevo perdida en sus pensamientos.

Cuando volvieron a su apartamento, Rose le agradeció felizmente su excursión y corrió hacia su habitación para jugar con sus juguetes. Draco, por su parte, caminó aturdido hacia su estudio, y pensó que ese día había sido demasiado extraño. Y todo había ocurrido gracias a Rose Weasley, una niña de cinco años.

* * *

 ** _Nota de la Autora_** ** _: Una pequeña pista de cara al siguiente capítulo… ¡alguien va a volver!_**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿A que la escena entre Rose y Lucius ha sido adorable? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

 **Con cariño,**

 **WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	6. La vuelta

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo; pero, antes que nada, tanto la autora como yo queremos agradecer, de todo corazón, todos los favoritos, follows y reviews que hemos recibido. ¡Mil gracias, de verdad!**

 **Sin más dilación, os dejo leer…**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: La vuelta**

* * *

Se despertó bruscamente, por el ruido de un trueno y por el golpeteo de la puerta de su dormitorio. Sin embargo, en lugar de blandir su varita, Draco enterró la cabeza debajo de la almohada y gimió.

–Rose –gruñó–. Te dije que lo dejases estar.

Otra semana había pasado volando con Rose Weasley en su piso y nada extraordinario o desastroso había sucedido desde que regresaron de Malfoy Manor. Oh, la niña todavía era una amenaza, pero Draco estaba más divertido que furioso. De hecho, pasaba más tiempo con Rose, incluso había asistido a una de sus ridículas fiestas de té para apaciguar a la pelirroja. Bastaba decir que había sido una experiencia incómoda, especialmente porque Morty también había sido invitado y el elfo doméstico se había comportado como un auténtico llorón. Curiosamente, Tippy era brillante jugando a ese juego y Rose lo había invitado a su próxima fiesta del té. Morty, sin embargo, no volvió a ser invitado.

Las pesadillas de Rose también habían aumentado, aunque insistía en que solo quería que Draco le leyese cuentos antes de dormir. El rubio no la presionó al respecto, y simplemente mantenía contenta a la pelirroja al leerle cuentos en voz alta hasta que se quedaba dormida en su cama.

La niña siempre tenía la costumbre de correr a su habitación e irrumpir en ella, motivo por el que había dejado de blandir estúpidamente su varita. Habría sido muy peligroso que hubiese llegado a golpear a Rose con un hechizo estando la niña indefensa.

–Vuelve a tu habitación –murmuró.

Había sido un mal día para él. Acababa de llegar a su casa desde Suiza, y había dejado a Rose bajo el cuidado de Tippy. Siempre había odiado los Trasladores Internacionales, ya que le producían náuseas que duraban horas. Honestamente, le gustaba más la Red Flu Internacional, pero no era la forma más popular de realizar viajes internacionales en el Londres Mágico.

Por eso, Draco había decidido irse pronto a dormir y descansar, agradecido de que Rose ya se hubiera ido a la cama. Aparentemente, la niña tenía otros pensamientos en mente y había decidido molestarle.

Cuando otro trueno retumbó en su habitación, Draco finalmente se incorporó levemente y frunció el ceño. Rose ya debería haberse subido a su cama, instándolo a leerle una historia. Como la niña no lo había hecho, Draco estaba confundido.

–¿Rose? –le llamó, cogiendo lentamente su varita, que estaba debajo de su almohada y sentándose por completo.

Antes de poder iluminar la estancia con su varita, un rayo iluminó brevemente toda su habitación. En lugar de la pequeña niña de pie frente a su puerta, había una mujer inclinada sobre el suelo enmoquetado, sangrando por todas partes.

–Joder –maldijo, saltando rápidamente de su cama–. ¿ _Granger_?

La visitante levantó la cabeza lentamente. Draco fijó sus ojos en los de color miel de Hermione, lo que provocó que respirara bruscamente. Su expresión reflejaba un dolor intenso: su frente y sus labios estaban ensangrentados. Al escanear rápidamente su cuerpo, notó que también estaba herida en su abdomen, y estaba haciendo todo lo posible para presionar esa parte del cuerpo para detener el sangrado.

–Ma–Malfoy –graznó. Un suave chillido de dolor escapó de sus labios, y ella se inclinó una vez más.

Draco inmediatamente corrió hacia su lado y se arrodilló frente a ella. Apartando sus manos a un lado, empalideció al notar que la herida era más desagradable de lo que había pensado en un principio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, inmediatamente la llevó a su cama. Le quitó la blusa ensangrentada para ver bien su herida. Las velas en su habitación se iluminaron instantáneamente con un movimiento de su varita. Entrecerrando los ojos, miró su herida y notó venas negras brotando de ella. No parecía una herida común.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó, tratando de calmar el pánico que se estaba formando en su interior.

Sus ojos, que se iban entrecerrando poco a poco, conectaron con los suyos una vez más.

–Lestrange –susurró, estremeciéndose por el dolor–. No… no sé qué ha hecho.

Draco no sabía nada de medicina, pero lo que sí sabía era que esta debía ser una maldición oscura que requería atención inmediata.

–Tengo que llevarte a San Mungo…

–No –interrumpió, cogiendo su muñeca con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir. Lágrimas de dolor y miedo fluían por su cara sucia mientras continuaba–, Rose.

–Ella está bien –aseguró, curando sin palabras sus heridas más leves–. Está dormida –intentó sanar su abdomen con algunos hechizos de curación que conocía. Afortunadamente, había dejado de sangrar, pero las venas negras seguían sin desaparecer. Le limpió la suciedad de la cara, y todo lo que quedó era una castaña pálida, frágil y temblorosa y Draco no sabía qué hacer–. Vamos a San Mungo –insistió.

Pero Hermione sacudió obstinadamente la cabeza.

–Ma–mañana –dijo entre lágrimas–. Antes debo ver a mi hija.

Draco soltó un suspiro irritado.

– _De acuerdo_ –escupió–. Le despertaré y…

–N–no –lloró, cogiendo su mano–. No puede verme… así.

–¡Entonces déjame llevarte a San Mungo! –gritó, frunciéndole el ceño sombríamente a la temblorosa morena–. Si mueres esta jodida noche, no creo que le puedas ver nunca más –dijo bruscamente.

El miedo brilló en su rostro y Draco la miró con horror. Ella _pensaba_ que iba a morir, y por eso se negaba a ir a San Mungo sin haber visto antes a su hija.

– _Joder_ , Granger –gruñó entrando pánico. Decidió llamar al Sanador Matthews en busca de ayuda. Esperaba, con toda esperanza, que el Sanador atendiera inmediatamente su llamada.

Ella siseó de dolor una vez más, y Draco corrió hacia su cocina. Cogió un frasco de poción para el dolor y otra para dormir y corrió a su habitación una vez más, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Hermione estaba temblando violentamente cuando llegó, con los dientes castañeteando ruidosamente en su habitación, que estaba inquietantemente silenciosa.

Le ayudó a beber la poción para el dolor y el efecto fue instantáneo. Su expresión dolorida desapareció, y todo lo que quedó fue pánico y miedo.

–Necesitas descansar –indicó cuando ella miró cautelosamente la poción para dormir que llevaba en sus manos–. No te llevaré a San Mungo, lo prometo. Pero intentaré llamar a un sanador te atienda de inmediato. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella le miró durante unos minutos, antes de asentir débilmente con la cabeza.

–Bebe esto, entonces –dijo, ofreciendo la poción con cautela. Hermione cogió la poción y se la bebió en tres tragos. Enseguida se durmió en su cama. Estaba demasiado pálida y su pulso era débil. Le asustaba pensar que parecía estar muerta.

Con este pensamiento en mente, llamó bruscamente a Tippy. El elfo doméstico apareció al instante, mientras se frotaba el ojo derecho y soltaba un amplio bostezo.

–¿Ha llamado el Amo Draco a Tippy? –preguntó, somnoliento.

–Llama al Sanador Matthews. Rápido –ordenó con severidad.

Cuando el elfo doméstico vio a la castaña inconsciente sobre su cama, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Sin decir palabra, desapareció con un pop. Draco se quedó solo, rezando a quien pudiera escucharlo para que el Sanador Matthews llegase pronto.

* * *

Draco no había pegado ojo desde la llegada de Hermione. La malherida castaña aún estaba inconsciente, y la miraba de vez en cuando para ver si todavía estaba viva y respiraba. Su respiración se volvía irregular, y la poción para el dolor ya había perdido su efecto. Hacía muecas mientras dormía, y suaves gemidos de dolor escapaban de sus labios de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, la poción para dormir era poderosa, y el dolor no era suficientemente fuerte como para despertarla.

El Sanador Matthews llegó cuando el sol ya se alzaba en el horizonte. Era un hombre distinguido, con una gran frente y una nariz puntiaguda. Sus ojos acerados y verdes ordenaban respeto y acción. Draco había dudado de él cuando comenzó a ser el sanador personal de su madre, pero era el sanador más competente en su campo. Sin embargo, hacía tiempo que Draco confiaba en él con su vida y la de su madre y ahora, la de _Granger_.

–Perdón por mi tardanza, estaba en una conferencia –se excusó. Parecía agotado y cansado, pero la mirada decidida en sus ojos no lo hizo dudar–. ¿Cuál es el problema?

–Preferiría que lo viese usted mismo –respondió Draco de forma sombría mientras acompañaba al Sanador Matthews a su habitación.

El sanador siempre se comportaba de una forma estoica. Cuando el rubio acudía a él por algún altercado que había tenido con los furiosos familiares de alguna de sus víctimas del pasado, el Sanador Matthews nunca hacía ningún tipo de comentario y rápidamente le curaba. Sin embargo, Draco observó que, cuando el hombre entró a zancadas en su habitación y vio a Hermione Granger inconsciente en su cama, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

–Hermione Granger –dijo, volviéndose para mirarle–. Pensaba que estaba fuera del país.

–Lo _estaba_ –asintió, gesticulando débilmente a su alrededor–. Apareció de la nada en mi apartamento, sangrando.

Estaba tan angustiado que se olvidó de limpiar los charcos de sangre que Hermione había dejado en su alfombra. _"Lo limpiaré más tarde"_ , pensó distraídamente.

El sanador Matthews hizo un sonido en el fondo de su garganta y sacó su varita. Hizo intrincados movimientos con ella, y al instante, una luz azul envolvió a Hermione. Sus signos vitales se proyectaban sobre ella, y Draco palideció, dándose cuenta de que su pulso era demasiado lento y su respiración demasiado rápida. La expresión del sanador no ayudaba para nada.

El sanador hizo desaparecer la blusa de la castaña, exponiendo completamente su abdomen lesionado. Frunció el ceño al examinar las venas negras que brotaban de su herida. Comenzó a sangrar una vez más, a pesar de que Draco había intentado detener la hemorragia durante toda la noche para evitar que se desangrara hasta la muerte.

–Hace una hora le he dado un poco de poción para reponer la sangre –le informó–. También, en cuanto llegó, le di un poco de poción para el dolor y otra para dormir.

El sanador Matthews no respondió, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado revisando la receptividad de sus pupilas y sus patrones de respiración. Hizo otro movimiento complicado de varita, esta vez hacia la herida en su abdomen. Cuando apareció una luz negra, la expresión del sanador se oscureció.

–Es malo, ¿no? –preguntó Draco con gravedad.

–Lo es –contestó el sanador con un asentimiento firme. Le frunció el ceño a Draco–. Debería haberla llevado a San Mungo inmediatamente.

–¿Cree que no se me pasó esa idea por la cabeza? –explotó. Cuando el Sanador Matthews alzó una ceja por el tono de su voz, Draco suspiró y se calmó–. La maldita bruja se negó a que le llevase a San Mungo. Por eso le he llamado, estaba esperando que usted pudiese hacer algo al respecto.

El sanador estuvo pensativo durante un rato, y miró la lesión en su abdomen una vez más.

–Esta es una maldición muy oscura –continuó el sanador. Draco no estaba sorprendido, el ya había pensado que sería algo así–. Todo lo que puedo hacer es estabilizarla y evitar que se propague a otras partes del cuerpo. ¿Ve esas venas negras? –señaló algunas mientras Draco seguía el trazo que hacían sus dedos–. Están creciendo y una vez que lleguen a su corazón...

Se detuvo, mirándole seriamente, y Draco palideció.

–Lo mejor es que la señorita Granger sea llevada a San Mungo –dijo el Sanador Matthews con resolución–. Los sanadores de Daños por Hechizos sabrán qué hacer.

Draco pasó una mano frustrada por su cabello y asintió.

Esperó hasta que el Sanador Matthews hubo estabilizado a la castaña y detuvo la propagación de las venas negras. Cuando el sanador se fue, Draco esperó junto a Hermione hasta que se despertó.

* * *

Rose ya estaba despierta y Draco suspiró, tomándolo como una señal para salir de su habitación. Había pasado las horas restantes antes del desayuno contemplando cómo decirle a la niña que su madre estaba allí y que estaba gravemente herida. Draco aún no sabía qué decirle.

Miró a Hermione una última vez, que todavía estaba inconsciente, antes de salir de su dormitorio. Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la mesa del comedor y encontró a Rose, que ya estaba comiendo felizmente su tostada francesa mientras leía El Profeta.

–¡Buenos días, Draco! –le saludó con alegría, mostrando todos sus dientes de leche.

Draco gruñó y se sentó en la silla frente a ella. Tippy le preparó unas magdalenas y salchichas con una humeante taza de chocolate caliente. "Tal vez necesito café hoy", pensó, haciendo una mueca. Su cabeza ya estaba lo bastante dormida y mareada por su viaje internacional y la falta de sueño. Tratar con Rose ese día iba a ser mucho peor, por lo que decidió quitárselo de encima cuanto antes.

–¡Finwick se ha ido de los Tornados! –anunció Rose con gravedad, señalando la imagen del descontento ex miembro de Quidditch de los Tutshill Tornados. En las imágenes, ocasionalmente se quedaba dormido y era inmediatamente despertado por uno de los periodistas–. Los Tornados no tienen un Guardián para la próxima temporada.

Draco no estaba realmente sorprendido de que esto hubiese sucedido. El Guardián era infamemente conocido por su narcolepsia. Después de todo, Birch le había culpado por su pérdida contra los Ballycastle Bats. La única razón por la que le habían mantenido en plantilla era porque, en realidad, era un Guardián brillante. Bueno, siempre y cuando lograse mantenerse despierto durante todo el partido...

–El Capitán Birch encontrará a otro, estoy seguro de ello –le aseguró mientras se preparaba mentalmente para darle la noticia a la niña.

–Me gusta Finwick –dijo Rose con el ceño fruncido–. Tiene el pelo bonito.

El rubio suspiró y miró a Rose con determinación.

–Escucha, Rose…

Rose jadeó ruidosamente y señaló otra imagen en El Profeta.

–¡Tío Harry! –exclamó, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

Draco frunció el ceño y le arrebató el periódico de las manos a pesar de sus protestas. Tal y como la niña había dicho, Harry Potter estaba de pie frente a los periodistas, con una mirada sombría en su rostro. Su imagen en sí sacudía constantemente la cabeza, mirando airadamente a los periodistas y frunciendo el ceño. Luego, la imagen volvía a repetirse.

Miró el título y leyó:

 **Mortífago Renegado Atrapado en China**

 _Por: Phyllis Poppycock_

 _Hace dos semanas se reveló que Rodolphus Lestrange fue el asesino de nuestro querido héroe, Ronald Weasley, hace tres años. A la luz de esta revelación, la viuda del señor Weasley, la Heroína de Guerra, Hermione Granger, y el famoso Niño Que Vivió, Harry Potter, viajaron a China con la esperanza de atrapar al mortífago._

 _Las fuentes afirman que Lestrange ya ha sido atrapado, pero la gente especula que Lestrange no estaba trabajando solo y que Hermione Granger está desaparecida. Cuando se le preguntó, Potter rehusó a responder cualquier pregunta, simplemente alegando que tienen la situación bajo control. Hasta ahora, se desconoce el paradero de la señorita Granger, y se cree que ni siquiera El Niño Que Vivió sabe dónde está._

 _Rodolphus Lestrange es famoso por ser el esposo de la fallecida Bellatrix Lestrange, anteriormente Black, y haber sido parte del círculo interno de Voldemort... (Continúa en la página 6)_

Draco sintió una enfermiza sensación de alivio con la noticia de que Lestrange había sido atrapado. Los mortífagos, los intransigentes, aún no podían aceptar que su Señor Oscuro había desaparecido para siempre. Como un antiguo Mortífago, había escuchado historias, principalmente relatadas por Theo, sobre cómo un pequeño grupo planeaba construir una resistencia contra el Ministerio actual. _"Lo que es simplemente estúpido"_ pensó con un suspiro decepcionado. El Lado de la Luz había ganado un poder constante desde la derrota de Voldemort. La mayoría de los Mortífagos habían sido arrojados a Azkaban o estaban muertos. Unos pocos habían desertado al Lado de la Luz antes de la Batalla Final. Un puñado todavía acechaba sin rumbo, y Draco sospechaba que éstas eran las personas que querían formar la resistencia.

–¿Son…? ¿Son malas noticias? –preguntó Rose con suavidad y con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos–. No pareces estar bien, Draco.

En lugar de responder a su pregunta, dejó el periódico a un lado y miró directamente a los ojos de color del océano de Rose.

–Rose –empezó. La niña notó la urgencia de su tono de voz, ya que se sentó erguida y fijó toda su atención en él–. Tengo algo que decirte, así que escucha con atención.

Ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

–Anoche –empezó lentamente, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas–, vino tu madre.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

–¿Mamá? –preguntó efusivamente–. ¿Está aquí?

–Sí, sí, está aquí –dijo rápidamente.

Rose estaba a punto de saltar de su silla y salir corriendo para encontrarse con su madre, pero Draco le sujetó la muñeca firmemente con una mirada de advertencia.

–Antes que te deje verla, debes ser una buena chica, ¿vale? –dijo con severidad. Sus ojos ya brillaban con lágrimas de felicidad, y Draco tuvo que apartar el temor de su rostro para no preocupar a la niña–. Ahora está durmiendo, pero está muy, muy enferma. No puedes molestarla mientras descansa.

–¿Mamá no está bien? –preguntó con suavidad, haciendo un puchero por la preocupación.

Draco decidió no endulzar sus palabras.

–No, no lo está –afirmó–. Un sanador ya le ha visitado y, por ahora, está bien. Creo que tengo que llevarla a San Mungo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar en sus ojos, lo que le hizo suspirar.

–¿Prometes ser una buena chica? –instó, sabiendo que la presencia de una niña histérica no sería buena para la castaña que estaba herida en su habitación.

Rose sorbió su nariz con delicadeza y secó sus lágrimas.

–S–sí, Draco –respondió temblorosa.

Draco asintió con satisfacción y condujo a Rose a su habitación.

Se preparó mentalmente antes de abrir la puerta, y se sorprendió al ver que Hermione estaba despierta. Sus ojos se fijaron instantáneamente en los suyos, su mirada cansada y somnolienta, pero al ver que traía a Rose con él, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

–Rose –susurró–. Cariño.

–¡Mamá! –sollozó Rose, trepando rápidamente por la cama de Draco y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su madre–. Mamá, ¿estás bien? ¡Draco me ha dicho que estás enferma! ¿Estás bien, mamá? ¿Estás herida?

Hermione se rio de por sus preguntas y, con cariño, apartó los rizos de Rose de su rostro. Draco notó que ella todavía hacía muecas de dolor constantemente y tomó nota mental de darle otra ronda de pociones para el dolor.

–Oh, mi amor, te he echado de menos –dijo la morena entre lágrimas, juntando a su pequeña hija en sus brazos, con cuidado de no presionarla demasiado contra su abdomen lesionado–. Te he echado mucho de menos.

–Yo también te he echado de menos, mamá –contestó Rose–. ¡Has estado fuera mucho tiempo!

Draco salió lentamente de su habitación y cerró la puerta, dejando a la madre y a la hija a solas.

* * *

Draco le envió una lechuza a Potter para decirle que Granger se había quedado en su apartamento y que estaba gravemente herida. Ni siquiera habían pasado diez minutos cuando su chimenea sonó y se volvió esmeralda.

–Malfoy, soy yo.

Draco agitó su mano y dejó caer las barreras. En ese momento, Harry Potter se cayó de su chimenea en un montón desordenado, aterrizando sin miramientos en el suelo.

–Siempre tal lleno de gracia, Potter –le saludó Draco con una sonrisa ladeada.

Su némesis del colegio simplemente lo miró y se enderezó.

–¿Dónde está Hermione? –preguntó con urgencia y preocupación.

–En mi habitación –dijo el rubio, agitando su varita una vez más para levantar de nuevo las barreras–. Descansando. Rose está con ella ahora mismo.

Potter se puso verde y se dejó caer en uno de los lujosos sofás de su sala de estar. Draco observó uno de los juguetes de Rose, la cosa cuadrada, amarilla y esponjosa, asomando por debajo del trasero de Potter, pero el Auror no pareció darse cuenta.

–No está nada bien, ¿verdad? –preguntó preocupado.

Parecía que ya sabía cuál era la respuesta a su pregunta, pero Draco le respondió de todas formas.

–Tiene una herida desagradable en el abdomen debido a una maldición oscura –respondió el rubio–. Así que no creo que ella esté bien.

Harry suspiró pesadamente y enterró su rostro en sus manos.

– _Jodido_ Lestrange –maldijo.

Draco observó en silencio mientras El Niño Que Vivió se quitaba las gafas y se masajeaba el puente de la nariz. Las ojeras debajo de sus ojos eran prominentes y su tez estaba llena de cenizas. También notó varios cortes en su cara, prueba de una batalla.

–¿Qué demonios ha pasado? –preguntó Draco finalmente, muerto de curiosidad.

Potter estaba en conflicto. Sabía que estaba dudando sobre si contarle lo que sucedió en China. Afortunadamente, decidió ser sincero.

–Atrapamos a Lestrange, pero eso creo que ya lo sabías –dijo, señalando la última edición de El Profeta sobre la mesa de café–. Y, en pocas palabras, fue una captura… desordenada.

–Me lo imaginaba –dijo, frunciendo el ceño. Rodolphus podría estar loco, pero era un maldito buen luchador. Había una razón por la cual era uno de los pocos que habían escapado de las garras del Ministerio durante tantos años.

–Había algunos Mortífagos con él, pero escaparon –continuó Harry, pasando una mano por su increíblemente desordenado cabello–. Lestrange era bastante fuerte, pero Hermione logró inmovilizarlo. Yo era... fue todo por mi culpa –se frotó el pelo con frustración, para sorpresa de Draco–. Yo solo... La dejé allí, sola, con el asesino de Ron, mientras alertaba al Ministerio de su captura y... No debería haberlo hecho.

Su voz se quebró, y se aclaró la garganta apresuradamente. Draco podría estar imaginando cosas, pero pensó que los ojos de Potter estaban antinaturalmente brillantes.

–Escuché a Hermione gritar e inmediatamente entré, pero ya era demasiado tarde –Potter hizo una pausa y respiró hondo–. Lestrange había enviado una maldición oscura en su dirección y ella... –se acarició cansadamente la cara, y Draco tuvo que apartar la mirada mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de los ojos de Potter–. Ella desapareció y pensé que la también la había perdido.

Por el rabillo de los ojos, vio a Harry limpiándose apresuradamente las lágrimas. Draco le dio un momento para calmarse antes de volver su mirada hacia él.

–Está bien por ahora –no sabía por qué estaba tranquilizando a Potter, pero le parecía que era lo que debía hacer. Además, él ya no era el matón del colegio–. Está descansando en mi habitación.

–Maldita bruja, haciendo que me preocupe de esta forma –dijo Harry con una risita húmeda–. Creo que pensó en Rose cuando le golpeó la maldición de Lestrange, y accidentalmente apareció en tu apartamento.

Tenía sentido, pensó Draco, mientras asentía con la cabeza de acuerdo.

–¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo verla? –preguntó Harry.

El rubio gesticuló en silencio hacia la puerta de su dormitorio, y Harry no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Inmediatamente se levantó del sofá y corrió hacia su habitación. Draco, por otro lado, optó por quedarse en la sala de estar y esperó hasta que Potter se fuera.

* * *

–Tienes que ir a San Mungo.

Ya no era una petición, sino una orden, y Draco se negaba a que Hermione continuase negándose tercamente.

Hacía tiempo que Harry Potter había abandonado su piso. Rose ya estaba dormida, acurrucándose contra la castaña. Hermione todavía estaba despierta y había estado observándola mientras Draco le entregaba un nuevo lote de pociones.

–Ha venido a verte un sanador esta noche, y él recomendó encarecidamente que te llevase a San Mungo –continuó, negándose a mirar a Hermione a los ojos. Mirarla le hacía sentir extraño. Ver a Hermione débil y enferma no le sentaba bien. Él siempre había creído que ella era valiente, fuerte y condenadamente buena. El estado en el que se encontraba en este momento había roto esa imagen perfecta que tenía de ella.

–¿Tan mal está? –preguntó.

Draco suspiró y finalmente la miró a los ojos. Había una emoción ilegible en ellos, y él trató de sacudirla.

–Sí –replicó con rigidez–. Afortunadamente, el Sanador Matthews llegó justo a tiempo para detener la progresión de las venas negras hacia tu corazón –Hermione palideció más–. Hace unas horas me mandó una lechuza y me dijo que había consultado con los sanadores en la Unidad de Daño por Hechizos. Aunque mortal, esta maldición oscura es fácilmente tratable, pero tardarían un día entero en trabajar en ella.

Hermione asintió en silencio con la cabeza.

–Creo que es mejor que te lleve a San Mungo mañana por la mañana –se ofreció. Potter se había ofrecido a ir con Hermione, pero todavía tenía que lidiar con el papeleo del caso de Lestrange y los periodistas. Draco no dudó en ofrecerse voluntario para acompañarla. Extrañamente, Potter no protestó e incluso le dio las gracias.

–Pero… Rose –dijo, frunciendo el ceño–. No creo que deba estar ahí mañana.

–Estoy de acuerdo –dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza–. Pensaré en alguien que pueda cuidar de ella mientras nosotros estemos ahí. Así que, por ahora, céntrate en descansar.

Hermione continuó mirándolo con una expresión ilegible en su rostro.

–Yo… Bueno, iré a la habitación de invitados para que puedas dormir en tu cama esta noche, Draco –se ofreció, pero él negó con la cabeza firmemente.

–No te preocupes –dijo con una mirada severa–. Ya estás aquí. Dormiré en la habitación de invitados esta noche, así que deberías aprovechar para dormir un poco.

Granger se mordió el labio inferior, sus ojos de color miel miraban fijamente al rubio.

–Debería ir yéndome –dijo entonces, moviendo la varita para apagar las velas. La habitación fue sumida en una abrumadora oscuridad, pero Draco aún podía distinguir la figura de Hermione–. Buenas noches, Granger.

–Buenas noches, Draco.

Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, pero ella le llamó una vez más, deteniéndolo.

–Yo… –empezó. Con tanta oscuridad, Draco no podía ver su expresión facial. Sin embargo, podía ver sus ojos y brillaban intensamente–. Gracias, Draco. Por todo.

Estaba agradecido de que estuviese oscuro, porque su rostro se desmoronaba por el miedo y la preocupación que sentía por su bienestar.

–Descansa un poco, Granger –fue su mera respuesta, y luego salió de la habitación.

* * *

 ** _Nota de la Autora_** ** _: Quedaos tranquilas, que próximamente habrá más interacción entre Draco y Hermione, ahora que ella está de vuelta. O, lo que es mejor, ¡habrá más interacción Dramione + Rose! El siguiente capítulo es sinceramente uno de mis capítulos favoritos, pero no contiene mucho Dramione jajajaja. Estoy segura de que lo comprenderéis una vez que lo publique. Además, sé que Hermione no es exactamente la "Madre del Año" por haber dejado a Rose con Draco y haber merodeado por China para atrapar al asesino de su marido. Hermione ama ferozmente a Rose, y esto se irá viendo a medida que avance la historia, pero perseguir a Lestrange era algo que tenía que hacer. ¡Espero que me entendáis! Voy a parar ya, o sino acabaré contando toda la trama... jajaja. Sólo necesitaba defender a Hermione, eso es todo jeje._**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? A mí me ha encantado ver a Draco preocupándose por Hermione tanto o más de lo que se preocupa por Rosie. ¿Y qué me decís de la conversación entre Draco y Harry? ¿Habrán dejado de lado sus batallitas de Hogwarts? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

 **Con cariño,**

 **WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	7. El otro niñero

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Antes que nada, tanto la autora como yo queremos agradecer, de todo corazón, todos los favoritos, follows y reviews que hemos recibido. ¡Mil gracias, de verdad!**

 **Tenía intención de subir este capítulo ayer, pero se me complicó el día y se me hizo imposible. Como tengo bastantes capítulos traducidos, he decidido tratar de subir dos por semana: los miércoles y los sábados, así no os hago esperar tanto entre capítulo y capítulo :)**

 **Sin más dilación, os dejo leer…**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: El otro niñero**

* * *

A Draco no le gustaba la idea, pero no tenia otra opción.

–Creo que Theo puede cuidar de Rose –le dijo a Hermione cuando Rose se hubo ido de la habitación. Había reflexionado sobre esta decisión durante toda la noche, sopesando mentalmente los pros y contras, y había llegado a la conclusión de que los pros eran mayores que los contras, aunque no había mucha diferencia en la longitud de ambas listas.

Mientras la niña estaba ocupada comiendo su tostada, la Aurora herida frunció el ceño.

–¿Theo _Nott_? –preguntó con incredulidad.

Draco, rápidamente se acercó a ella y le ayudó a sentarse en la silla, al lado de Rose. Le había pedido a Tippy que, para desayunar, le hiciese a Hermione dos tortitas con jarabe de arce y zumo de naranja. Tras años de vivir con ella en Grimmauld Place y otros escondites de la Orden, conocía detalles insignificantes de la vida de la castaña. Por la forma en que ella le miró, supo que estaba sorprendida de que se acordase.

Bueno, ¿cómo no iba a acordarse?

–Sí, Theo Nott –dijo, sentándose en la silla opuesta a la pequeña familia.

Ella puso un cara extraña.

–Nott era… _callado_ –contestó.

El rubio bufó burlonamente.

–Créeme, Granger, é les de todo excepto _callado_ –dijo.

No habían sido lo que se dice amigos durante sus años en Hogwarts: habían sido meros conocidos debido a las _afiliaciones_ de sus padres. Resultó que Theodore Nott no quería la vida de un Mortífago, como su padre había esperado. Si no hubiese sido por Nott, él no habría desertado en absoluto. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero siempre estaría eternamente agradecido de que Theo fuera más valiente y le hubiese extendido una mano.

–Él es un… un _matón_ –añadió débilmente.

Draco la miró, divertido.

–Sí, bueno, yo también lo soy –contestó, señalándose a sí mismo.

–Confío en ti, Malfoy –respondió–. No en Nott. Además, ¿y si es una _mala_ influencia para mi hija?

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco.

–Es mi amigo –trató de hacerle razonar–. Él también desertó y, de hecho, acompañó a tu precioso Potter en algunas de sus misiones. Es capaz de cuidar bien de Rose –su última frase fue murmurada con duda, y Hermione lo notó.

–¿No tienes otras personas con las que dejarla? –preguntó, no creyéndose aún las habilidades de Theo como un niñero competente.

–Potter está fuera con el caso de Lestrange. Tippy está en la Mansión, encargándose de unos asuntos –dijo–. Por si aún no te has dado cuenta, Granger, no soy una persona exactamente sociable. Sólo me relaciono con Nott.

–Bueno, ¿y qué hay de tus otros elfos domésticos? –preguntó mirándole–. Apuesto a que hay millones en la Mansión Malfoy.

Él frunció el ceño ante su sarcasmo.

–Créeme, Granger, no quieres a ninguno de los elfos domésticos de los Malfoy cuidando de tu hija –dijo mientras resurgían en su mente recuerdos de horas de juego demasiado extrañas con esas criaturas, lo que le hizo estremecerse–. Sólo confío en Tippy para cuidar de Rose, pero como te he dicho, está fuera, lo que sólo deja a Theo. Además, ellos se llevan _espléndidamente_ , ¿a que sí, Rose?

Ante la mención de su nombre, Rose miró a Draco con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

–Sep –exclamó, chupando sus dedos, manchados con sirope. Draco sonrió: había dudado seriamente de que la niña hubiese entendido una sola palabra de lo que estaban hablando.

Hermione aún no estaba convencida, pero suspiró, aceptando su derrota.

–De acuerdo –refunfuñó, mientras su mano derecha se dirigía hacia su abdomen lesionado. Haciendo muecas, tanto de dolor como de desaprobación, continuó–. Tampoco tengo otra alternativa.

–No, no la tienes. A no ser que quieras que venga con nosotros a San Mungo –al ver la mirada en la cara de Hermione, el rubio suspiró. Entonces, Draco miró su reloj mágico–. Estará aquí en una hora –dijo–. Es mejor que te des prisa desayunando para que te pueda llevar a San Mungo lo más pronto posible.

–¿Te vas a algún sitio, mamá? –preguntó Rose, mirando a su madre.

Hermione palideció ligeramente y se negó a mirar a su hija a los ojos. Draco, notando la incomodidad de Hermione, habló:

–Vamos a ir al hospital, Rose. Te dije que tu madre está muy, muy enferma.

–¿Puedo ir? –preguntó con una mirada suplicante–. Prometo ser una buena chica.

–Rose –dijo Draco con severidad. La niña le miró haciendo un puchero, mientras Draco continuaba–, va a ser un día ocupado y lo único que harás es aburrirte.

–Puedo llevarme al Señor Ginger.

Él suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

–No, no, el Señor Ginger, el Dragón de Peluche estará terriblemente aburrido y se enfadará contigo –le explicó–. ¿Quieres que se enfade contigo?

–¡No! –exclamó horrorizada–. Es mi mejor amigo.

– _Exacto_ –dijo Draco–. Por eso debes quedare aquí y jugar con el Señor Ginger y tus otros juguetes. ¿Te parece bien?

Rose todavía hizo un puchero y guardó silencio, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza y volvió a comer sus tostadas.

Satisfecho, Draco miró a Hermione, y después frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué? –preguntó. Le estaba mirando de una forma extraña, con una mezcla de sorpresa y diversión y algo más que no sabía identificar. Al ver que ella no le contestaba y seguía mirándole con esa expresión tan rara, repitió– ¿ _Qué_?

Una pequeña sonrisa se expandió por su rostro.

–Nada, Malfoy –dijo.

Él siguió mirándola sospechosamente, pero luego desvió la mirada hacia Rose.

–Mini Granger –le llamó. Hermione alzó una ceja por el mote– Theo vendrá a cuidar de ti. Así que no seas una amenaza y pórtate como una buena chica.

–¡No! ¡Él no! –se quejó, estirando sus rizos de forma frustrada–. No me gusta. No es agradable.

Hermione le miró de forma acusatoria.

–¿No habías dicho que se llevaban _espléndidamente_? –preguntó.

Draco le dedicó su famosa sonrisa ladeada de los Malfoy.

–Sí, bueno, he exagerado.

* * *

–¿Estás jodidamente loco? –gritó Theo mientras salía de la chimenea tambaleándose con una mirada asesina en su rostro. La expresión se esfumó, sin embargo, cuando Hermione Granger le saludó–. ¿Qué cojones? ¡Has vuelto!

Hermione alzó una ceja y miró a Draco.

–Ahora entiendo a qué te referías cuando dijiste que era de todo excepto _callado_ –dijo con frialdad.

–¡Sin palabrotas, Nott! –le regañó Rose, que estaba al lado de Hermione.

Los ojos del hombre se ensancharon cuando miró a Draco, que era la única persona de la habitación que se estaba divirtiendo.

–Me… me llamo Theo –replicó, lanzando una fulminante mirada a la niña.

–Tú me llamas "Mini Granger" –apuntó ella con un puchero–. Draco te llama así: Nott.

Horrorizado, Theo miró a su mejor amigo.

–¿Cómo puedes fiarte de mí para cuidarla? –preguntó, señalando histéricamente a Rose–. No siquiera puedo comprometerme con una mujer, maldita sea, Malfoy. ¿Cómo puedes confiarme a _una niña_?

–Esto no es una buena idea –murmuró Hermione.

–Sí, gracias, exacto –dijo Theo, señalando a Hermione.

–¿Puedes hacer el favor de _callarte_? –explotó Draco, y Theo tuvo la decencia de obedecerle.

Después de asegurarse de que su mejor amigo finalmente se había calmado, Draco hizo un gesto para que se sentara en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar. Theo optó por sentarse en el lado más alejado de Hermione y Rose y se negó rotundamente a mirarlas.

–Mira, tío, no tengo otra opción –explicó su mejor amigo–. Tengo que llevar a Granger a San Mungo y Tippy está en la Mansión. La única persona que puede cuidar hoy a Rose eres tú.

Theo frunció el ceño.

–¿A San Mungo? –miró a Hermione de reojo–. ¿Por qué?

Como si fuera una señal, Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor y se aferró con fuerza a su abdomen. Lo único que le impedía quejarse abiertamente era el hecho de que Rose estaba a su lado, y no quería que se preocupara. Theo, finalmente, lo comprendió y, con una mirada derrotada, miró a Draco.

–¿Tal malo es?

–Sí –contestó Draco rápidamente, dirigiendo una furtiva mirada a Rose.

La niña no se estaba comportando como lo hacía habitualmente, siguiendo constantemente a su madre. Aunque no le habían especificado la gravedad de las heridas de su madre, Rose sabía que algo iba terriblemente mal, y había estado demasiado tranquila desde el desayuno.

–Mierda –suspiró Theo, hundiéndose en el sofá–. No puedo negarme, ¿no?

–No, Nott, no puedes negarte.

El castaño dejó escapar un gran suspiro de derrota y miró al rubio con cautela.

–Me debes una, Draco. Una _muy grande_ –le advirtió.

–Está arreglado, entonces –dijo Draco, secretamente aliviado de que todo hubiera salido mejor de lo esperado–. Es mejor que te prepares, Granger.

Hermione asintió, con la cara inexpresiva, y caminó hacia su habitación para recoger sus cosas. Rose, tal y como el rubio esperaba, siguió a su madre a la habitación.

Cuando se fueron, Theo volvió a la carga.

–Te digo en serio que la voy a joder y Granger me matará –escupió, al borde de la histeria–. ¿Sabes qué? Le he dado mi testamento a mi elfo doméstico. Eres un bastardo, todo el mundo lo sabe, Malfoy, pero te he confiado mis posesiones más preciadas porque eres la única _jodida_ persona por la que me preocupo.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

–Oh, no seas tan melodramático –resopló–. Es sólo por hoy. Además –se señaló a sí mismo–, yo he sido capaz de mantenerla con vida durante dos semanas. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que soy el que más jodido está de los dos.

–Si consideras su experiencia cercana a la muerte causada por una alergia a la mantequilla de cacahuete un trabajo bien hecho, entonces es cierto que estás realmente jodido.

–Cállate –siseó, lanzando una mirada llena de pánico a la puerta cerrada de su habitación.

–Así que prefieres que muera yo antes que tú, ¿eh? –gruñó Theo–. Muy maduro, Malfoy. No sabía que me querías tanto.

Draco dejó escapar un enorme suspiro.

–¿Puedes, por favor, dejar estar tus malditos sarcasmos por un momento y escucharme? –explotó. Afortunadamente, Theo se calmó, pero no bajó la mirada–. Sé que ésta es una gran responsabilidad, Theo, pero Granger realmente necesita ir a San Mungo. No podemos retrasar esto hasta que Tippy vuelva. El Sanador Matthews no cree que sea una buena idea.

Theo lentamente dominó sus emociones y miró fijamente a Draco.

–Se está muriendo, ¿no? –preguntó con gravedad.

–Morirá si no le llevo ahora mismo –gruñó–. Se puede _curar_. Pero al menos tardarán un día en eliminar la jodida maldición. Granger y yo estamos de acuerdo en que Rose no debe acompañarnos.

Nott volvió a quedarse en silencio, pensativo. Finalmente, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de derrota.

–Espero emborracharme en las Tres Escobas mañana, Malfoy, y no pienso pagarlo yo.

Draco, agradecido le sonrió a Theo, quien simplemente rodó los ojos ante la ridícula expresión de su rostro.

–Sabía que un día me dejarías por Granger, gilipollas –dijo Theo.

Un color rojo inundó las mejillas de Draco, pero antes de que pudiera replicar nada, Hermione y Rose salieron de su habitación.

–Estoy lista –anunció la madre, con la mano derecho apoyada sobre su abdomen herido. Lanzó una mirada penetrante a Theo, y Draco tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa cuando vio a su mejor amigo retorcerse–. Cuida a mi hija, Nott.

–Por supuesto, Granger, como desees –dijo, haciendo una reverencia burlona.

–Si algo pasa, te culparé _a ti_ –dijo Hermione, mirando a Draco.

Theo sonrió ampliamente.

–No te preocupes, Granger –dijo–. Yo también le culparé a él.

* * *

La gente estaba mirando, y Draco se maldijo a sí mismo por haberse olvidado de oscurecer el color de su pelo. Estaban mirando más esta vez porque la querida Heroína de Guerra caminaba junto al famoso Ex–Mortífago. _"Joder, Granger",_ maldijo mentalmente, y aceleró el paso solo para evitar sus miradas.

–Malfoy –le llamó Hermione–. Camina más despacio, por el amor de Merlín.

Se detuvo en seco y tímidamente miró hacia atrás. Hermione tenía en la frente miles de gotas de sudor. Ella estaba jadeando, y Draco se sintió un poco culpable por pensar en su incomodidad cuando la castaña era lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerse en pie a pesar de su inimaginable dolor.

–Ya casi hemos llegado, Granger –aseguró. Por suerte, la cola del ascensor era corta y pudieron llegar al cuarto piso en poco tiempo. El Sanador Matthews, a pesar de trabajar en el tercer piso, había hecho un hueco para acompañarlos.

–Sanador Matthews –le saludó.

El sanador, con los ojos muy abiertos, estrechó la mano de Hermione. Luego frunció el ceño y miró su tez pálida.

–¿Cómo está, señorita Granger? –preguntó con calma mientras sus ojos examinaban su cara–. En una escala del cero al diez, ¿cuánto dolor siente?

–Ehh… ¿once? –gimió.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron en shock.

–Joder, Granger, ¡deberías haber dicho algo! –exclamó.

Hermione sonrió débilmente en respuesta, antes de que sus ojos rodaran hacia atrás de su cabeza. El rubio, afortunadamente, la atrapó a tiempo antes de que cayera al suelo.

El Sanador Matthews rápidamente condujo a Draco, que estaba en estado de pánico, a una pequeña habitación, donde se encontraba reunido un equipo de sanadores.

–Señor Malfoy, este es el Sanador Johnson –dijo, señalando a un hombre de mediana edad con pelo canoso–. Es el Responsable de este Departamento.

–No debe preocuparse –le aseguró el sanador. Los otros, que parecían ser sus asistentes, indicaron a Draco que depositase a Hermione sobre una cama vacía en el centro de la habitación–. Ya hemos visto este caso, y le aseguro que la cura es 95% efectiva.

Draco frunció el ceño.

–¿Sólo el 95%? –preguntó.

Una mirada condescendiente se apoderó de la cara del sanador, lo que provocó que Draco frunciera el ceño.

–Señor Malfoy, no todas las curas son efectivas al cien por cien –dijo–. Quizás podría esperar en el quinto piso. Será un procedimiento terriblemente largo.

El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada.

–Enviaré a alguien para que le avise cuando hayamos terminado –dijo el Sanador Matthews, colocando una mano reconfortante en el hombro de Draco y, al mismo tiempo, lanzando una mirada de advertencia hacia su colega.

Draco suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, antes de salir a grandes zancadas de la habitación.

* * *

–¿A dónde vamos?

Theo suspiró y miró a la niña.

–A un sitio –respondió bruscamente–. Vamos, date prisa.

Rose hizo un puchero, pero obedeció. Se puso su pequeño suéter y los zapatos. Era increíblemente lenta, y Theo estaba impacientándose cada vez más.

–Vamos –repitió, cogiendo la mano de Rose. Sin previo aviso, se Apareció con la niña fuera del Caldero Chorreante. La niña estaba un poco verde, haciendo que suspirase y le apretase fuertemente la muñeca.

–¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó tras unos minutos.

Theo se dio cuenta de que las náuseas de la niña, afortunadamente, habían disminuido, pero sus inquisitivos ojos miraban a los edificios desconocidos de su alrededor. Él sonrió cuando ella pegó un brinco al haberse asustado por el claxon de un coche que pasaba a unos metros de ellos.

–Bienvenida al Londres Muggle –dijo Theo, señalando a la concurrida calle de Charing Cross Road.

Rose frunció el ceño confundida.

–¿Por qué estamos aquí? –preguntó.

Theo ya había empezado a caminar, y sus pequeñas piernas tuvieron que trabajar el doble para igualar el ritmo de las piernas imposiblemente largas de un adulto.

–Ya había planeado esta excursión hace mucho tiempo –explicó–. Una niña como tú no puede arruinar mis planes, así que te he traído conmigo.

Cuando la niña no respondió, Theo frunció el ceño y miró hacia detrás. Vio a Rose a unos metros de él, mirando fijamente el escaparate de una de las tiendas muggle.

–Oh, por el amor de Merlín –dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la niña distraída–. Por si no te has dado cuenta, Mini Granger, estamos rodeados de un montón de muggles; así que no puedo usar magia si te pierdes, ¿lo entiendes?

En vez de contestar, Rose señaló con su dedo regordete al escaparate. Theo siguió su dedo y vio algunas cajas negras con imágenes en movimiento dentro.

–Es una tele –dijo, sonriendo a Theo–. Mamá me deja ver dibujos animados en casa. Draco no tiene tele.

Theo suspiró.

–¿Qué te esperas de un sangrepura esnob? –le dijo–. El no es como yo. Yo trato de sumergirme en todas las cosas de muggles. Contrariamente a la creencia popular, son un grupo decente.

–La abuela y el abuelo son muggles –dijo la niña, asintiendo.

–¿Dónde están ahora?

Rose se encogió de hombros.

–Mamá dijo que están de vacaciones en algún sitio –explicó–. Rosie no los conoce.

Luego recordó que Draco le había dicho que los padres de Granger seguían en algún lugar de Australia, con un Obliviate hecho por su hija para protegerlos de Voldemort y sus secuaces. Era un pensamiento triste, reflexionó, porque a pesar de que Hermione Granger era brillante con los conjuros, no existía una forma efectiva y segura de revertir la inconsciencia sin dañar la mente.

–Vámonos –dijo, mirando a su encantado reloj de pulsera–. Ya llego tarde.

Rose levantó sus pequeños brazos y movió sus dedos.

–Arriba, arriba, Nott –exigió–. Caminas demasiado rápido.

–Oh, no, ni lo sueñes –le miró sombríamente–. Eso puede funcionar con Draco, pero no conmigo, Mini Granger.

Hizo un puchero y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

–Le diré a Draco que has sido malo conmigo –le amenazó, haciendo que rodase los ojos.

–Ni que ese bastardo pudiese hacerme algo –se quejó. Ser el mejor amigo de un malhumorado Draco Malfoy exigía que fortaleciera su defensa. Podía lanzar un hechizo muy potente si estaba realmente enfadado, y Theo ya había aprendido su lección y realmente había practicado algunos hechizos para salvarse.

–¡Entonces se lo diré a mamá!

Frunció el ceño lentamente. Aunque Draco era bastante poderoso, Hermione Granger era otra cosa completamente diferente. Sabía que el Trío Dorado no habría durado sin su cerebro y sus habilidades, lo que decía algo, ya que los idiotas de Gryffindor siempre se enfrentaban a peligros inimaginables. Además, recordó el estado de la nariz de Draco en su tercer curso después de un altercado con la castaña, y había sido muy desagradable. No quería arriesgarse.

Suspirando exasperado, escupió:

–De acuerdo – Rose sonrió dulcemente, levantó sus brazos una vez más, y movió sus dedos. Theo gruñó mientras la levantaba en sus brazos–. Eres una amenaza muy furtiva. Creo que encajarías en Slytherin.

–¡No! ¡Gryffindor! –exclamó con la mayor convicción–. Como mamá, papá y tío Harry.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

–Me lo imaginaba –suspiró.

–¿A dónde vamos? –volvió a preguntar mientras Theo comenzaba a andar hacia una dirección concreta.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

–Mini Granger, tengo una cita.

* * *

Se arrepintió de haber acompañado a Granger en el momento en que se metió en lo que era una pobre excusa de tienda de té en el quinto piso de San Mungo. Estaba _horriblemente_ lleno, y los ojos de la gente instantáneamente se aferraron a su figura. Como era de esperar, en su mayoría recibió miradas hostiles, llegando a ser, en ocasiones, de temor. Afortunadamente, había una mesa medio vacía en el extremo derecho de la sala, con un hombre enorme y fornido ocupando uno de los asientos. El ocupante ni siquiera lo miró, y Draco lo tomó como una señal para elegir esa mesa.

Draco mantuvo la cabeza gacha hasta que llegó a su destino. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando finalmente se dejó caer en una de las sillas desocupadas. Haciendo una mueca, se dio cuenta de que ese sitio estaba muy lleno de corrientes de aire, lo que podía ser la razón por la que las personas no habían elegido esa mesa. Vivir en las mazmorras de Slytherin durante siete años lo había hecho inmune al frío y no se molestó en encantar un poco de calor.

–¿Supongo que por una novia?

Miró a Rudo con una sorpresa apenas disimulada.

–¿Disculpe? –preguntó. Para ser sincero, lo que más le sorprendía era que el extraño le estuviese hablando.

–La razón por la que has venido a San Mungo –explicó Rudo dibujando perezosamente círculos en el borde de su taza de té–. Mi mujer está a punto de dar a luz, pero los bastardos de los sanadores me han echado.

Draco era horrible con las pequeñas charlas, y solo pudo ofrecer un suave "Felicidades" por lo que le había contado.

–Entonces, ¿una novia?

Le miró una vez más. Pensaba que la conversación había terminado.

–¿Qué? –preguntó el mago más viejo, alzando una peluda ceja.

–Ehh… –empezó, con sus mejillas encendiéndose por la vergüenza–. N–no, no es una novia. Sólo una… _amiga_.

Puso un cara rara al pensar en el rol de Granger en su vida. Aunque habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos durante la Segunda Guerra Mágica, dudaba inmensamente que Hermione siquiera le considerase como un amigo. Un conocido, _sí_. O incluso un aliado. Pero, tal vez, "amigo" era esperar demasiado.

Era demasiado tarde para retirar su comentario, porque Rudo ya asentía con la cabeza. _"Realmente debería dejar de poner apodos a extraños",_ pensó, un poco divertido con su extraño hábito. Recordó a Dientes Torcidos y Perilla lo mal que reaccionaron s sus apodos.

–Entonces… ¿cómo es la vida de un ex mortífago?

Draco se atragantó con su propia saliva por pura sorpresa. Sus ojos se habían ensanchado en puro horror, pero Rudo simplemente le miraba divertido.

–¿D–disculpe?

–Está bien, lo entiendo, eras un niño malvado con un corazón cambiado –continuó, rodando los ojos–. La maldita guerra está más que acabada, ¿no? Estoy enormemente aburrido y soy muy curioso. En cualquier caso, pareces un buen tipo, definitivamente un Malfoy por ese extraño cabello tuyo... Bueno, eso, pareces un buen tipo, a menos que, por supuesto, decidieras maldecirme por ser un idiota metomentodo.

Todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirar.

–Entonces, ¿cómo es la vida de un ex mortífago? –repitió.

No había desprecio en sus ojos. Tal y como había dicho, parecía realmente curioso. Draco ni siquiera se sintió ofendido.

–Ehh… –empezó el rubio, frotándose el cuello–. Dura.

Rudo asintió en comprensión.

–Ya lo imagino –hizo un amplio gesto, abarcando la tienda de té–. Si la gente me mirase así todos los días, me habría encerrado en mi casa y viviría como un rey usando las riquezas de mis ancestros –Draco le fulminó con la mirada y él añadió con timidez–: Sin ánimo de ofender.

No era que Rudo estuviera equivocado. De hecho, lo que había dicho era cierto y Draco se odiaba por eso. Bueno, eso había sido antes de Granger y Rose. Ahora se encontraba a la intemperie la mayor parte del tiempo y se había preguntado cómo narices seguía vivo.

–La guerra hace que la gente sea egoísta –continuó el otro mago, mirando pensativamente su taza de té–. Trae los rasgos más inhumanos de todos –suspiró y luego miró a Draco–. Debe haber sido difícil ser un sangrepura, ¿eh?

Hace tiempo, se habría burlado de la ridícula insinuación, dando a este metomentodo una pizca de lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Habría debatido a fondo cómo los sangrepura eran la raza principal, los mejores entre los demás. Pero Draco _Sangrepura_ Malfoy había pasado por muchas cosas, había visto mucho, y se había dado cuenta de que haber sido criado para convertirse en un supremacista de la sangre pura no era un privilegio en absoluto.

–Sí.

Silenciosamente miró la mesa, tratando de bloquear los susurros a su alrededor. _"Mírame ahora"_ , pensó con una sonrisa burlona. Érase una vez, él era un niño orgulloso que se pavoneaba como si fuera el dueño de todo. Pero ahora... _ahora_ se había dado cuenta de que había hecho muchas cosas jodidas en el pasado y ni siquiera podía hacer nada para compensarlas.

A sus veinticinco años, creía firmemente que era un fracaso en la vida. Lo único a lo que podía agradecer por sobrevivir en este mundo cruel era su capacidad para enmascarar sus emociones... para no mostrar ningún signo de miedo, vergüenza, _culpabilidad_. Era condenadamente más fácil aceptar sus acusaciones que defenderse.

 _"Un fracaso en la vida, idiota",_ se repitió.

Rudo dejó escapar una risa incómoda.

–Joder, lo siento –dijo con una sonrisa tímida una vez más–. Martha siempre me dice que hablo antes de pensar, así que no importa lo que he dicho, muchacho –miró su reloj de pulsera y maldijo–. ¡Voy a tener mi primer bebé y estoy perdiendo el tiempo!

Luego se puso de pie y ofreció una breve despedida.

–¡Espera!

El extraño lo miró inquisitivamente.

Lentamente, el rubio inclinó su cabeza.

–El nombre es Draco Malfoy –dijo casualmente, estudiando sus emociones. En su interior, su corazón latía con miedo, vergüenza y molestia. Había sido un impulso del momento. Pero después se dio cuenta de que el nombre de este extraño, que había sido increíblemente franco y reconfortante al mismo tiempo, se había ganado un hueco en la agenda de Draco.

–Lo sé –contestó Rudo con una sonrisa–. Eres muy famoso.

Draco frunció el ceño, lo que provocó que el otro hombre se riera. Después, agarró con fuerza la mano de Draco y la sacudió con firmeza.

–Thomas Davies, tío.

El rubio le dirigió una de sus sonrisas más raras.

–Un placer –dijo.

Bueno, Thomas Davies parecía un nombre más apropiado para este hombre que Rudo.

* * *

Estaba cansado de las brujas. _O_ , para ser más exactos, estaba cansado de las codiciosas putas sangrepura que estaban con él sólo por la fortuna de los Nott. La mayoría de ellas fueron habían sido criadas como princesas remilgadas y correctas, con las cabezas llenas de aristocracia de sangre pura, la última moda y cotilleos jugosos en el mundo mágico.

Las mestizas y las hijas de muggles, aunque eran más dóciles que las sangrepura, eran demasiado ambiciosas con la fortuna de los Nott. O estaban aterrorizadas por lo que significaba el nombre Nott.

Theo Nott estaba en su mejor momento. Sabía muy bien que era un maldito mujeriego; pero, ¡qué diablos! ¡había trabajado duro para ganarse ese título! Solía ser un chico tranquilo, negándose a acercarse demasiado a los otros Slytherins por temor a que descubrieran que no creía en la basura de la sangre pura ni en la tiranía de Voldemort. Desertar con Draco Malfoy había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado, y desde entonces era un hombre diferente.

Había demasiados peces en el mar, demasiados sabores que probar. Por eso era preocupante que se estuviera cansando de las brujas habituales que se arrojaban a sus pies. Él era un tipo persistente después de todo. Mucho mejor, él era un _Slytherin_.

Por lo tanto, pensaba que la única solución lógica para su situación era ampliar sus... _alternativas_.

A diferencia de los chicos malos sangrepura ( _ejem_ , Draco), Theo se había aventurado en el mundo muggle varias veces con la mente abierta y los ojos estrellados. Como el Jefe de la Familia Nott y el Presidente oficial del negocio Nott, se le requería que interactuase con numerosos muggles, la mayoría de los cuales no tenían idea de que en realidad era un mago. Viajó por todo el mundo, conoció a maravillosas mujeres muggle en el camino, y pensó que no sería _tan_ malo producir a un Nott mestizo en el futuro. Que le diesen a sus antepasados.

Tal y como había hecho para ganarse el título de mujeriego, también había trabajado duro para demostrarle al mundo que no era un supremacista de sangre pura. Draco había estado trabajando demasiado duro, lo que, unido a su notorio apellido y a lo que hizo en el pasado; por lo que el mundo trataba a Theo mucho mejor que a su mejor amigo. Aun así, ocasionalmente era el blanco de insultos y miradas. Pero, por supuesto, podía manejar a esos bastardos.

–¿Hemos llegado ya? –preguntó Rose de repente, haciendo que su mente volviese al presente–. Tengo hambre.

–Por supuesto –dijo, rodando los ojos–. Después de todo, eres la hija de la Comadreja –podía recordar imágenes de un hambriento Ronald Weasley durante las comidas en el Gran Comedor, y siempre se había preguntado si su familia era tan pobre que debía tratar de comer todo lo que pudiese para tener reservas durante las vacaciones.

Finalmente llegaron a un elegante restaurante francés en algún lugar en el corazón del Londres Muggle. La recepcionista le dedicó una leve inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa de complicidad: este restaurante era el lugar al que iba Theo cuando conocía a nuevas damas muggle. Era un cliente tan encantador que el gerente del restaurante le hacía descuentos y le daba postres gratis.

Se aventuró hacia el reservado más alejado del restaurante, lejos de las miradas indiscretas. _"Es una ventaja"_ , pensó al recordar días de encuentros desastrosos con una nueva cita y una ex. Era mejor conocer a las nuevas chicas en privado.

Afortunadamente, su cita aún no había llegado. Theo se deslizó adentro, colocando a Rose a su lado. Echando un vistazo a la niña, se preguntó si habría sido una buena idea traerla. Podría haberla dejado al cuidado de su elfo doméstico personal, Snooty, pero pensó que Draco le mataría si se enteraba. Pero, de nuevo, también le mataría si descubría que había llevado a la hija de Granger a una cita.

Suspirando, miró su reloj y supuso que su cita no tardaría en llegar.

– _Oh_. Hola.

Theo abrió mucho los ojos. Conocía esa voz.

–¿Lo–Lovegood? –jadeó, mirando a la recién llegada.

Esperaba que su moda excéntrica hubiese trascendido el tiempo y se sorprendió al ver que llevaba un vestido rojo muy halagador hasta la rodilla y con zapatos negros con tiras. Lo único que era puramente Lunática Lovegood eran esos ridículos pendientes de rábano. Sus ojos todavía eran anormalmente vidriosos y amplios, como si conociera todos los secretos del mundo. Su cabello rubio estaba sujeto elegantemente sobre su cabeza, mostrando su cuello blanco lechoso y... _"Joder_ ", pensó Nott.

Luna Lovegood era jodidamente guapa.

Esto era malo.

Sus labios bajaron un poco.

–Supongo que tú eres Ted Knight –dijo, levantando lentamente una ceja ante su seudónimo.

Theo se sonrojó y la miró.

–Sí, bueno, no quería que le diese un ataque al corazón a todo el Mundo Mágico cuando se enterasen de que Theodore Nott está teniendo citas en el Londres Muggle –contraatacó–. Y, _Selena Hartness_ , mira quién habla.

Lovegood se encogió de hombros y se deslizó hacia abajo en el reservado frente a él.

–Me gusta el nombre "Selena" –dijo con una pequeña y soñadora sonrisa–. Pensé en apellidarme "Heartnice" –Theo bufó ruidosamente–, pero sonaba gracioso y pensé que "Hartness" sonaba mejor y más muggle.

–Vaya, esto es la leche –se burló–. _Lunática_ Lovegood piensa que algo suena "gracioso".

La bruja alzó una ceja.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escuché ese apodo –confesó con una ilegible expresión en su rostro–. Trae… _recuerdos_.

Theo sintió una punzada de culpa y rápidamente apartó la mirada de su rostro. Solía ser uno de los que la llamaban así. Ella era una chica rara y extraña y ellos eran unos imbéciles insensibles. Tal vez, sus insultos realmente le habían hecho daño, a pesar de que siempre había mostrado una apariencia soñadora, generalmente vacía.

–Me gustan tus pendientes.

La tensión se rompió rápidamente cuando Rose habló por primera vez. Theo miró lentamente a Luna, que ahora sonreía graciosamente a la pelirroja.

–Gracias –contestó, tocando con cariño su pendiente de rábano derecho–. A mí también me gustan. Los he hecho yo.

Los ojos de Rose se abrieron en sorpresa.

–¿De verdad? –jadeó–. ¿Puedo tener uno yo también?

Lovegood se rio entre dientes.

–Por supuesto –respondió. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando Rose chilló encantada. Luego, inquisitivamente, miró a Nott–. ¿Es tuya? –preguntó, señalando a la niña con el mentón.

Theo puso una cara rara.

–Gracias a Merlín, no –dijo con un gran suspiro–. Lun… ehh _Selena_ , te presento a Rose Weasley –la niña le saludó con la mano alegremente–. Rose, te presento a Selena.

–Oh – dijo una chispa de reconocimiento en sus ojos–. De Hermione.

–Sí –dijo Nott, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Luna inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras sus ojos azules estudiaban silenciosamente a la niña.

–Se parece mucho a Hermione –señaló–. Pero tiene el color de pelo y ojos de Ron.

Una pequeña y triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Theo sabía que había sido amiga íntima del Trío Dorado y se preguntó qué le habría sucedido a Luna Lovegood después de la Guerra. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había escuchado nada sobre ella.

–Tienes muchísimos torposoplos en tu bonito pelo, Rose –dijo Luna alegremente, extendiendo la mano para tocar uno de los rizos rojos de la niña–. ¿Qué te entristece?

Theo puso los ojos en blanco. Aparentemente, las criaturas inventadas de Lovegood no habían abandonado su vocabulario. Pero, una vez más, no sería Luna Lovegood si dejase de creer en torposoplos, nargles y cualquier otra tontería.

–¿Puedes ver a los torposoplos? –jadeó Rose, agitando salvajemente su mano para disipar a las criaturas invisibles e inventadas.

Luna sonrió.

–Por lo general, necesitas unas espectrogafas para verlos –respondió ella, con los ojos brillantes por la genuina curiosidad de Rose–. Pero he estado años entrenándome para poder verlos sin ellas.

–¡Guau! –jadeó Rose–. Mamá dijo que no existen en realidad, ¡pero yo no me lo creo! –continuó moviendo la mano, golpeando ocasionalmente al descontento Nott–. El Señor Ginger siempre ha mantenido a raya a los torposoplos, pero... pero... –de repente se puso triste y dejó de agitarla–. Estoy preocupada por mamá. Tal vez es por eso tengo torposoplos.

Luna miró inquisitivamente a Theo, quien suspiró y le dio unas suaves palmaditas a la niña, que se estaba sorbiendo los mocos.

–Granger está en San Mungo por una maldición bastante fea –dijo. Los ojos de Luna se abrieron como platos y el brillo habitual en ellos desapareció–. Se puede tratar –dijo rápidamente, teniendo el impulso extraño de tranquilizarla–, pero durará horas.

La tristeza nubló su cara una vez más.

–Han pasado años desde que los vi –confesó después de unos minutos de silencio.

–Has estado viviendo en el mundo muggle –declaró con naturalidad.

Luna frunció los labios, y luego asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

–¿Por qué te fuiste? –preguntó antes de poder controlarse.

Ella guardó silencio durante unos minutos, y Theo maldijo en silencio a su boca. Y después, Luna sonrió tristemente y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

–Tal vez por la misma razón por la que tú re refugias en él, Theodore Nott.

Su mirada se endureció, sin saber cómo interpretar sus palabras. Trató de estrujar su cerebro en busca de alguna respuesta, para, quizás, confesar embarazosamente que el mundo mágico era asfixiante y que cualquier cosa muggle le reconfortaba, pero un camarero ya había venido para tomar sus comandas.

A lo largo de toda la reunión (Theo se negó a reconocer que esta era una cita, ahora que sabía que era con Lunática Lovegood), se las arreglaron para mantener una conversación ligera. Rose participaba de vez en cuando, contando sus fiestas de té con sus juguetes y sus aventuras con Draco Malfoy (cosa que realmente sorprendió a Luna). Theo y Luna no volvieron a hablar de las curiosidades por las que no se podía preguntar: por qué Luna vivía en el mundo muggle y por qué Theo seguía volviendo a él. La cena fue sorprendentemente agradable, y Theo no pudo evitar sentir decepción cuando finalmente terminaron sus postres y Luna anunció que debía irse.

–Gracias por la comida, Ted Knight –dijo, sonriendo enormemente y mirándole con sus bonitos ojos y sus ridículos pendientes de rábanos–. Adiós.

–Adiós, Selena Heartnice –dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

En vez de ofenderse, Luna simplemente alzó una ceja.

–Es Hartness –dijo.

–Heartnice suena… _agradable_ –su sonrisa ladeada se convirtió en una completa, y tuvo que evitar mirarla fijamente cuando ella también le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

–Suena ridículo –dijo, riéndose.

Luego miró a Rose con cariño reflejado en sus ojos. Luna procedió a quitarse los pendientes de rábano y ponerlos en las orejas de Rose, para gran sorpresa de la pelirroja.

–Nunca dejes de creer, pequeña Rose – fueron sus palabras de despedida, antes de salir del restaurante.

Esta vez, Theo se permitió mirarla durante un poco más de tiempo.

–Me gusta –anunció Rose, acunando su nuevo conjunto de pendientes con asombro –. Es agradable y guapa y ¡puede ver torposoplos, Nott!

Theodore Nott tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar decir que no había sido un día tan malo a pesar de que había... _comido_ con Luna Lovegood.

* * *

–¡¿La has llevado a una de tus jodidas citas?! –Draco estalló cuando llevó a Hermione a casa después de su agotador tratamiento. La castaña ya estaba descansando en una de las habitaciones con su hija, que había abandonado su habitación y había elegido dormir junto a su madre.

–No ha pasado nada, Malfoy –dijo Theo rodando los ojos–. Sólo hemos comido. Mini Granger ha seguido siendo una amenaza –cuando Draco siguió taladrándole con la mirada, él suspiró–. Mira, la niña lo ha pasado bien. La he alimentado buena comida y la he traído _viva_. ¿No vas a agradecerme que haya conseguido distraerla de su preocupación por su madre, pedazo de bastardo desagradecido?

Draco se desinfló un poco y cruzó los brazos.

–No puedo creer que la hayas llevado a una de tus escapadas, Nott –gruñó.

Theo sonrió.

–Bueno, ha sido una comida maravillosa, así que no he hecho ningún daño –una sonrisa soñadora apareció en el rostro de su mejor amigo, haciendo que el rubio alzase una ceja.

–¿Una comida maravillosa con Lovegood? –tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa cuando Theo le miró asombrado.

–¿Cómo cojones…?

–Al verte aparecer con Rose y ver que ella llevaba esos ridículos pendientes, me he arriesgado a hacer una suposición –dijo Draco, sonriendo triunfante cuando Theo se sonrojó y frunció el ceño–. Vamos a ver, ¿quién narices utiliza _rábanos_ para hacerse pendientes?

–Lovegood –dijo Theo, tratando de defenderse.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

–Así que realmente ha sido _súper_ maravilloso, ¿no? –bromeó el rubio, preguntándose si Theo finalmente encontraría a alguien que lo enganchase.

–Cállate, Malfoy.

–Oye, ahora que lo pienso, nunca supe nada más de ella después de la Guerra –continuó.

Theo suspiró.

–Parece ser que ha estado viviendo en el mundo muggle desde entonces –dijo, con una expresión ilegible en el rostro–. Pero no estoy seguro de por qué –se mantuvo callado durante un rato, antes de negar con la cabeza–. En fin, me tengo que ir. Mini Granger ha sido una jodida _amenaza_.

–Dímelo a mí –dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño.

Mientras Nott cogía un pellizco de Polvos Flu, se volvió para mirarle.

–¡Espero emborracharme mañana, Draco! –le recordó antes de gritar su dirección y desaparecer envuelto en un humo verde.

* * *

 ** _Nota de la Autora_** ** _: Este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos, y sobre todo se debe a las interacciones entre Theo y Rose con nuestra Ravenclaw favorita. ¡Espero que también os haya gustado! En el siguiente capítulo habrá más interacciones Dramione + Rose._**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Mi escena favorita ha sido la cita entre Theo, Luna y Rose. Sólo a nuestro Nott se le ocurriría hacer algo así... ¿Creéis que tendrá represalias? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

 **Con cariño,**

 **WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	8. La estadía prolongada

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo; pero, antes que nada, tanto la autora como yo queremos agradecer, de todo corazón, todos los favoritos, follows y reviews que hemos recibido. ¡Mil gracias, de verdad!**

 **Sin más dilación, os dejo leer…**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: La estadía prolongada**

* * *

–Buenos días, Malfoy.

–¡Draco! ¡Buenos días!

El rubio se asomó por encima de la última edición de El Profeta para saludarlas con un movimiento de cabeza. Hermione le ofreció una débil sonrisa cuando Rose reclamó el asiento que estaba a su lado. Su madre no tuvo más remedio que sentarse en la silla frente a Draco.

Tippy apareció enseguida. Con un chasquido de sus dedos, los desayunos habituales de Granger y Rose aparecieron frente a ellos. Hermione se lo agradeció profusamente, para vergüenza de Tippy, y no dejó que la criatura se marchase hasta que le dijo incesantemente que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Reprimiendo una sonrisa, Draco pensó que no había cambiado ni un poco.

Hermione estaba mucho mejor ahora. De vez en cuando hacía alguna mueca, sus manos bajaban gravitatoriamente hacia su abdomen, pero los sanadores les aseguraban que era simplemente un efecto secundario de la maldición y desaparecería en uno o dos días. Estaría débil durante, al menos, dos o tres semanas más, y no le habían permitido volver al trabajo, para su disgusto. Ya le había mandado una lechuza a Potter para contarle la noticia, pero El Niño Que Vivió, desafortunadamente (afortunadamente, realmente), no había podido ir a visitar a su mejor amiga. El caso de Lestrange todavía estaba en proceso y Draco no podía entender por qué no lo metían en Azkaban.

" _Los otros mortífagos renegados han escapado"_ , explicó Potter. _"Necesitamos a Lestrange para sacarle información"_.

Él se burló, recordando esa conversación en particular. Conocía a su tío lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no le romperían, incluso bajo el hechizo más doloroso y _legal_ que se hubiese inventado. El Veritaserum tampoco funcionaría con él; después de todo el fiasco de Barty Crouch Jr., Voldemort había desarrollado una especie de poción que otorgaba inmunidad al Serum de la Verdad a los Mortífagos de su círculo interno. Mantenerlo libre durante mucho tiempo para obtener información era inútil y _peligroso_. Pero Potter no le escucharía, y se convertiría en un maldito héroe y exprimiría cualquier información que pudieran obtener de Lestrange.

–¿Te gustan mis pendientes, Draco? ¿A que son bonitos?

Su mente regresó al presente cuando la voz de Rose invadió sus pensamientos. Parpadeando rápidamente para alejarlos, sus ojos de mercurio se posaron en la orgullosa niña, que estaba acariciando sus pendientes con sus diminutas manos. Hermione estaba dividida entre diversión y curiosidad.

–Son ridículos –dijo rodando los ojos.

–No, son _bonitos_ –intervino con un bufido.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro y sacudió la cabeza.

–No sé por qué te molestas en preguntarme, amenaza –dijo, sin maldad alguna en su voz. Cuando movió los ojos para mirar a Hermione, levantó una ceja. Ella lo miraba con esa extraña expresión en su rostro una vez más, lo que provocó que su sonrisa se frunciera–. ¿Qué? –exigió, de repente sintiéndose cohibido.

Para su sorpresa, Hermione simplemente sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

–Mamá, ¿te gustan mis nuevos pendientes? –preguntó Rose, dirigiéndose a su madre.

Draco miró expectante a Granger, incluso teniendo la audacia de levantar una ceja desafiante. Sabía que Granger siempre había pensado que el sentido de la moda de Lunática Lovegood era _atrozmente_ excéntrico y confuso. Los pendientes de rábano definitivamente se clasificaban en la peor categoría y se preguntó cómo respondería Granger.

–Son… _únicos_ –dijo patéticamente. Draco resopló, ganándose una mirada de la castaña. Luego tocó uno de sus pendientes, una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro–. Me recuerdan a alguien que solía conocer.

–Son bonitos, ¿a que sí? –dijo Rose, y sus ojos se iluminaron de felicidad–. La chica con la que Nott quedó ayer me los dio, mamá. ¡Me gustan mucho!

El corazón de Draco se desplomó cuando una expresión de tristeza apareció en el rostro de Hermione. Internamente, maldijo a su mejor amigo una vez más por haber llevado a la niña a una de sus ridículas aventuras. Tomó nota mental de enviarle un maldito Vociferador para decirle unas cuantas cosas (y tal vez otras cuantas de parte de Granger). Maldito bastardo.

–¿A qué se refiere, Malfoy? –preguntó Hermione, extrañamente calmada, pero sus ojos decían algo completamente diferente. Juró que su pelo estaba encrespándose por momentos, y no pudo evitar tragar el nerviosismo que sentía y alzar la cabeza como el verdadero Slytherin que era.

– _Quiere_ decir –comenzó, mirándola fríamente a los ojos– que ella y Nott quedaron con una agradable dama, que le dio sus pendientes.

Estaba siendo terriblemente evasivo, quizás un poco sarcástico, pero por la forma en que una vena apareció en la frente de Granger, sabía que ella lo había descubierto de todos modos.

–Ese viscoso, maldito... –se detuvo de golpe cuando Rose la miró con curiosidad. Esta vez, Draco no se molestó en esconder su sonrisa y deliberadamente ignoró las miradas asesinas que le envió. En serio, ¿cómo podría Granger tener suficiente energía cuando se estaba recuperando de una maldición oscura?

–Lo más importante de todo es que tu hija se lo pasó bien ayer. Verdad, ¿Rosie? –preguntó. Su sonrisa se transformó en una brillante mientras cambiaba su mirada hacia la niña.

–¡Sep! –dijo, su cara brillando de felicidad–. Comimos una comida deliciosa… y Selena es muy agradable.

Draco alzó una ceja. Estaba claro, por la reacción de Theo, que había quedado con Luna Lovegood. ¿Por qué estaba usando un nombre diferente?

–Creo que Nott y Selena volverán a verse, Draco.

Eso había sido una sorpresa. Normalmente, su mejor amigo quedaba con las chicas una sola vez, y luego no volvía a verlas. Se preguntó cómo había sido la cita de Theo con Luna Lovegood porque, definitivamente, no era del tipo de Theo.

Hermione le volvía a mirar de forma extraña, lo que le hizo suspirar.

–Si tienes algo que decir, Granger, dilo ahora –espetó, mirándola.

La castaña lo miró con curiosidad durante unos segundos, antes de suspirar y sacudir la cabeza.

–Eres… Raro, Malfoy –dijo, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, tal vez con vergüenza.

–¿Y eso que significa? –exigió. Draco Malfoy era un hombre de muchas cosas, pero definitivamente no era _raro_. Luna Lovegood _era_ rara. Pero no él.

En vez de responder, simplemente sonrió y procedió a terminar su desayuno. Sabía que debería sentirse aliviado de que hubiese dejado el tema de Theo, la cita y la niña; pero aún así... No sabía a qué se debían las miradas extrañas que le dedicaba últimamente.

Suspirando, momentáneamente desechó esos pensamientos y desayunó en paz.

* * *

–Voy a volver a casa con Rose.

Hermione buscó las emociones del rubio, pero se decepcionó cuando él no las mostró.

–No creo que sea una buena idea, Granger –dijo Malfoy después de unos segundos en silencio. Alzó la vista de uno de los escritorios de su pequeña biblioteca para captar su mirada–. Los sanadores dijeron que necesitarás semanas para recuperarte. Como fuiste una fiel defensora de los elfos domésticos con ese _pedo_ que tenías, dudo que tengas un elfo que te ayude a cuidar a la niña.

–Es P.E.D.D.O. –corrigió bruscamente, levantando su barbilla como un efecto adicional. La forma en que sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona no escapó a su atención–. Y... Bueno... –no sabía qué responder. Por lo general, dejaba a Rose al cuidado de la Señora Figg, una squib que solía ser la vecina de Harry, pero estaba fuera del país por un tiempo indefinido para cuidar a su madre enferma. A Hermione le faltaba ayuda y dudaba que pudiera encontrar a alguien en quien pudiera confiar.

Un pensamiento le vino a la mente repentinamente, pero temió la respuesta de Draco. Era lo más lógico a pedir, aunque iba en contra de todo en lo que creía.

–Entonces… Entonces, ¿tal vez puedas dejarme uno de tus elfos domésticos? –murmuró.

No se molestó en esconder su infame sonrisa ladeada.

–¿Qué ha sido eso, Granger? –preguntó lentamente, con diversión reflejada en sus ojos.

" _Lo está disfrutando"_ , pensó. _"Maldito bastardo"_.Suspirando, repitió, más alto esta vez:

–He dicho que, tal vez, puedas dejarme uno de tus elfos domésticos.

–Debo estar alucinando, pero, ¿creo que me has pedido que te preste un _elfo doméstico_?

–Oh, cállate, Malfoy –explotó, sus ojos parpadeando peligrosamente–. Aunque es claramente esclavitud, puedo ver perfectamente que están contentos con lo que están haciendo. Ver cómo interactúas con Tippy me ha hecho pensar que no los estabas tratando mal. Y... Y apuesto a que tienes muchos en la Mansión Malfoy y no está de más pedir ayuda. No es como si fuera a abusar de su amabilidad. Sólo les pediría ayuda de vez en cuando, no pretendo que lo hagan todo. Todavía soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo yo, aunque esté débil, pero podrían ser terriblemente eficientes y...

–Granger.

–…Rose se lleva bien con ellos, y su seguridad no me preocuparía…

– _Granger_.

–…Tal vez pueda darles alguna compensación, como dinero o… o _calcetines_ …

–¡GRANGER!

Eso finalmente la había callado. Se mordió el labio inferior, sus mejillas teñidas de rojo por la vergüenza. Sabía que tendía a divagar cuando estaba nerviosa. De hecho, Hermione había olvidado que Draco Malfoy podía irritarla con facilidad con esa lengua tan afilada.

–Maldita sea, Granger, lo entiendo –dijo con una mirada exasperada en su rostro. Ella tímidamente sonrió–. Pero para responder a tu pregunta, no, no puedo prestarte a ninguno de mis elfos domésticos.

Ella frunció el ceño. Después de haber divagado durante minutos y avergonzarse a sí misma, esperaba una respuesta diferente.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó–. Tienes _muchos_ , Malfoy.

–Tippy es el único al que confío con la niña –dijo con simplicidad.

–Entonces, tal vez me podrías dejar a Tippy y quedarte con otro de la Mansión.

–No –dijo–. Tippy se queda.

Su ceño fruncido se pronunció.

–Muchas veces envías a hacer recados a los elfos de la Mansión –protestó–. Creo que podrías sobrevivir sin él durante unas semanas.

–He dicho que no, Granger –gruñó–. Es mi elfo doméstico y _se va a quedar_.

Los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron, desafiándole con la mirada.

–¿Por qué, Malfoy? –preguntó–. Si no te conociese, diría que no quieres que Rose _se marche_.

Lo había dicho para fastidiarle. Sabía que el rubio no quiso aceptar a su hija mientras estuviese en China para capturar al asesino de su marido. Era ridículo pensarlo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta se libraría de la amenaza (como tan cariñosamente llamaba su hija), y finalmente tendría la paz que había sido interrumpida cuando ella apareció ese tormentoso domingo por la noche.

Pero cuando Draco se negó a mirarla a los ojos, Hermione abrió mucho la boca. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y, por la barba de Merlín, estaba avergonzado y, definitivamente, _no quería_ que Rose se fuese.

Inconscientemente, su rostro se entristeció. Le dolía un poco el estómago por haber dicho eso, pero Hermione lo ignoró.

–No quieres que Rose se vaya –dijo de nuevo, mirándole a los ojos–. Por Godric, Malfoy, ¡no quieres que se vaya!

–Cállate, Granger –explotó, mirándole sombríamente–. Tu hija es una amenaza, así que me desharía de ella con gusto, para que lo sepas.

Una cosa que había aprendido de pasar tiempo con Draco Malfoy durante las misiones era que su mecanismo de defensa siempre, _siempre_ , eran insultos. Quizás, si lo hubiese sabido cuando era más joven, lo habría entendido mejor. El joven que la había salvado innumerables veces en el pasado y el hombre sentado justo frente a sus ojos eran muy diferentes del chico con el que iba a Hogwarts. Todavía se preguntaba si el Draco Malfoy de once años se hubiera imaginado a sí mismo en esta situación.

–Rose tiende a causar ese efecto en la gente –explicó Hermione, ignorando su comentario anterior–. La gente tiende a adorarla cuando está cerca.

Riéndose, recordó los buenos recuerdos de su adorable hija haciendo que todo el mundo pululase a su alrededor en la oficina. Incluso había conseguido fundir el corazón de Ojoloco Moody, ¡y eso era decir algo!

Una expresión nostálgica creció en su rostro mientras miraba hacia Draco.

–Mi hija... Exige atención con su mera presencia. Ella, ya sabes, ilumina toda la habitación cada vez que entra –se rio entre dientes y se colocó un rizo perdido detrás de su oreja–. Fue algo que heredó de Ron, gracias a Merlín. Ron gustaba a la gente al instante.

" _A diferencia de mí"_ , pensó, una punzada de dolor recorrió su corazón. Siempre había sido algo que Hermione nunca entendió.

–Es brillante –dijo–. Como tú.

¿Era su imaginación o Draco Malfoy estaba reconfortándola?

Ella lo miró y se frustró al ver que su máscara todavía estaba en su lugar. _"Ese idiota"_ , pensó con un suspiro interno. A pesar de los años, solo había logrado abrirse paso a través de su máscara durante los raros y pocos momentos de vulnerabilidad de Malfoy. Definitivamente, las cosas que guardaba dentro eran oscuras, y Hermione siempre lo molestaba diciendo que mostrar emociones no era una debilidad y que sería bueno para él. Parecía ser que él nunca le había hecho caso.

–Pero, su apetito… –puso una cara rara–. Definitivamente es de Weasley.

Hermione se rio, el sonido llenando toda la biblioteca.

–Es una niña que está creciendo, Draco –dijo cuando pudo hablar–. ¿Qué esperabas?

–Yo no tenía _tanta_ hambre cuando era pequeño –señaló con un bufido.

Ella tampoco lo había sido, había sido siempre bastante quisquillosa con la comida, pero era un rasgo que hacía que su hija de cinco años fuera aún más atractiva.

–Entonces… ¿un elfo doméstico? –intentó una vez más.

En el fondo, sin embargo, sabía que Draco protestaría hasta los confines de la tierra. No por qué tenía saberlo, pero pensó que una figura masculina adulta en la vida de Rose, le haría algún bien a la niña. Harry ostentó ese papel durante tres años, pero, de todos modos, estaba constantemente fuera, peleando con monstruos. Para Rose, su tío Harry era simplemente un maldito superhéroe.

–No –dijo una vez más–. Quédate aquí durante el tiempo que necesites, Granger, no me importa un bledo. Pero no te lleves a ninguno de mis elfos domésticos. Seguro que tratas de liberarlos uno a uno.

Él la inmovilizó con una mirada mientras ella sonreía con timidez. Era algo que probablemente haría si tuviera la oportunidad, pero no planeaba volver a ese horrible lugar. La cicatriz que Bellatrix le hizo le picó incómodamente: todavía tenía pesadillas sobre ello.

–Claro, Malfoy, es por los elfos domésticos –le contestó, manteniendo su mirada. Realmente no habría sido tan difícil admitir que echaría terriblemente de menos a Rose. Pero, de nuevo, era _Draco Malfoy_ , y no admitiría cosas embarazosas ni para salvar su vida–. Interrumpiremos terriblemente tu soledad –continuó con una sonrisa, incitándolo a hacer una mueca–. Rose es una amenaza y yo...

–Si es una pregunta, también eres una maldita _amenaza_.

–Iba a decir que estoy enferma, pero bueno… –acabó, mirándole con diversión.

Draco suspiró.

–Tippy puede encargarse de todo –dijo con ligereza.

–Claro, estás ocupado con el negocio de los Malfoy –dijo, su sonrisa ampliándose–. Sería una pena tener que molestarte, ¿eh?

Él la miró fulminantemente.

–Para que lo sepas, _Granger_ , el negocio de los Malfoy llena mi cámara con una riqueza inimaginable –gruñó–. Una campesina como tú no lo entendería.

Una risa escapó de su boca. Las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos y su abdomen protestó, pero estaba demasiado entretenida como para preocuparse.

–Por Merlín, Draco, no has cambiado nada –dijo, su risa fue disminuyendo a pesar de su mirada seria–. _"_ _Campesina"_. ¿Quién utiliza esa palabra hoy en día?

–Si vas a ser una molestia, creo que es mejor que te vayas, Granger –gruñó, sonrojándose levemente.

Su diversión no titubeó, pero levantó sus manos en señal de rendición.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo –dijo, levantándose lentamente de su silla. El libro que ella había estado leyendo permaneció intacto, lo que provocó que alzara una ceja. Era la primera vez que había pasado horas en una biblioteca sin leer _nada_. Interesante–. Sería una gran lástima molestarle, su alteza.

–Cállate –gruñó.

Hermione sonrió y volvió a poner el libro en su sitio. Se disculpó con una sonrisa en la cara. Antes de que pudiera atravesar el umbral por completo, se giró y llamó por su nombre. Él levantó la cara, receloso, lo que provocó que su sonrisa se ampliara una vez más.

–Gracias, Draco –dijo, reuniendo toda la gratitud que pudo. Los últimos años habían sido terribles para ella, y le hacía sentir peor que Rose estuviera atrapada en medio de todo. Era... _agradable_ sentirse cuidadas esta vez–. Por todo.

Su corazón se ablandó con cariño cuando Draco le dedicó una de sus raras sonrisas. Una vez le había dicho que le hacía verse diferente en el buen sentido, lo que predeciblemente le había hecho dejar de sonreír así.

–Cuando quieras, Granger –dijo.

* * *

–¡Draco! ¡Draco! ¡Draco!

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de golpe y entró una niña de cinco años excesivamente emocionada.

Draco suspiró, preguntándose si había sido mala idea pasar el día en la biblioteca hoy. Tippy había estado limpiando su estudio, forzándolo a usar la biblioteca. Sabía que su elfo doméstico ya había terminado, pero pensó que sería una pérdida de tiempo cambiar todas sus cosas al despacho. Sin embargo, estaba siendo tentado a cambiar de opinión en este momento, pero ya no pudo hacer nada cuando Rose se subió a su regazo.

–¿Qué quieres? –dijo, mirándola con desaprobación.

Rose no se dio cuenta.

–¡Mi cumpleaños es dentro de nada! –exclamó emocionada–. Le he dicho a mamá que quería hacer una fiesta aquí, pero ella me ha dicho que te lo preguntaría más tarde porque estás ocupado. ¡Pero me he emocionado demasiado y quería preguntártelo yo!

Él estaba maravillado por su vocabulario y su fluidez a una edad tan temprana. A sus cinco años, él tenía problemas para decir el nombre de Voldemort. Sin embargo, apostaba a que Rose podría decirlo perfectamente.

–Tendrías que haber escuchado a tu madre –le reprendió, mirando su informe sin terminar. Realmente necesitaba acabarlo, pero el dúo de madre e hija no le daba ni una pizca de paz. Hermione tenía razón cuando dijo que serían una molestia.

–¿Puedo hacer aquí la fiesta, Draco? ¿Por favor, por favor, por favor? –rogó, mirándole con sus ojos azules–. Prometo ser una buena chica y… ¡y puedo invitar a Nott! Le llamaré Theo si así lo deseas, pero debería traer a Selena para que mamá pueda conocerla –él alzó una ceja cuando lo dijo. Tal vez que Luna Lovegood se encontrase con Hermione no sería una mala idea–. Y también podemos invitar al tío Harry –Draco puso una cara rara– …y tal vez también a la tía Figgy, pero mamá me ha dicho que está fuera –se preguntó dónde estaría la tía Figgy–. Por supuesto, el Señor Ginger estará también. ¡Y el resto de mis juguetes! –exclamó mientras aplaudía con alegría–. ¡Podemos hacer una fiesta del té con mamá y Theo y tío Harry y Selena y todos! –Draco gruñó. Estaba empezando a sonar mal–. Y mamá hará su deliciosa lasaña –continuó–. ¿Has probado la lasaña de mamá? ¡Está deliciosa! ¡Y tío Harry puede traer helados de Florean!

–Vale, vale, para el carro –dijo un poco descontento. No cabía duda de que había heredado el parloteo de Granger.

–Entonces, ¿puedo hacer mi fiesta de cumpleaños aquí, Draco? ¿Por favor?

Draco suspiró y rodó los ojos teatralmente.

–¿Tengo alguna otra alternativa? –preguntó.

Rose chilló y le dio un abrazo.

–¡Eres el mejor, Draco! –exclamó. Inconscientemente, él sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

–Puedes invitar a más gente, si quieres –dijo, pensando en cómo arreglar el comedor para acomodar a tantos invitados.

Para su sorpresa, ella negó con la cabeza.

–Estoy bien con mamá, tío Harry, Nott, Selena y tía Figgy –dijo.

–¿Y tus amigas?

Rose parecía confundida.

–Estarán todos mis juguetes –señaló.

Draco frunció el ceño.

–Quiero decir, otras niñas como _tú_ –explicó. Cuando Rose le frunció el ceño, sus ojos se abrieron como platos–. _Joder_ , ¡no tienes amigas!

–¡Tengo a mis juguetes! –interpuso–. Ellos son mis amigos.

Él no se molestó en decirle que no tenía amigos humanos reales que respirasen. Hizo nota mental de preguntarle a Granger por qué nunca había hecho que su hija se relacionase con otros niños. Ya sabía por qué era una maldita amenaza.

–¡Rose!

Él y Rose miraron a la puerta para ver a una horrorizada Hermione. Su hija inmediatamente bajó del regazo del rubio y corrió hacia la castaña.

–¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Draco ha dicho que sí! –exclamó, saltando arriba y abajo con alegría–. ¡Ha dicho que puedo celebrar mi fiesta de cumpleaños aquí!

Granger puso una mano en su hombro, haciendo que se quedase quieta. Tímidamente, miró a Draco.

–Quería preguntártelo después, durante la cena, pero… –señaló a Rose débilmente– ya sabes que puede ser tremendamente persistente.

–Como tú –gruñó, lo que hizo que ella sonriese un poco–. He dicho que sí para poder tener un poco de paz, ¿de acuerdo? –señaló a los papeles en su escritorio–. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo, perdona la intrusión –dijo Hermione, cogiendo a Rose en sus brazos. Sonrió de una forma que le favorecía mucho, lo que hizo que el rubio apartase la mirada–. Pero gracias por haber aceptado, Draco.

¿Qué le estaba pasando ese día? Insistía en agradecerle todo, haciéndole sentir incómodo.

–Sí, sí. Ahora marchaos –dijo, haciendo gestos con las manos hacia la puerta.

–Te veremos a la hora de cenar –dijo, yéndose con su hija.

" _Por fin, algo de paz"_ , pensó, y procedió a terminar el maldito informe.

* * *

–Draco.

Él jadeó en estado de shock y cogió su varita debajo de la almohada. Draco parpadeó varias veces, permitiendo que sus ojos se adaptaran en la oscuridad, y se encontró mirando los grandes ojos azules de Rose.

–Qué cojones, Rose –gruñó, poniendo una almohada sobre su cabeza–. Vete.

Ella cogió la almohada y la tiró al otro lado de la cama.

–Quiero galletas –dijo, zarandeándole para que se despertase–. Dijiste que hoy podría comer algunas.

–Maldita sea, son las jodidas doce de la noche, vete.

–¡No! ¡Galletas!

Empezó a pellizcar su brazo, y era realmente doloroso. Él siseó con irritación y la fulminó con la mirada, ya completamente despierto. Rose no fue inmune a su expresión, por lo que salió corriendo de su habitación. Draco no tuvo más remedio que seguirla, gruñendo todo el camino hasta que llegó a la cocina.

Rose ya había preparado dos vasos de leche y un plato con galletas.

–Bueno, ya lo has preparado tú –dijo, quejándose por su sueño interrumpido–. Deberías haberme dejado dormir en paz.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Si viene mamá, le diré que tú querías galletas –dijo con naturalidad, empezando a comer una.

Draco rodó los ojos. Rose encajaría en Slytherin, a pesar de las quejas que podría tener Hermione.

Suspirando, y despierto del todo, Draco finalmente se sentó en una de las sillas y comió las galletas. Como Granger, su madre le pateaba el culo durante horas cada vez que le encontraba colándose en la cocina pasada la hora de irse a dormir para comer algo. Él siempre obligaba a Dobby a que le preparase galletas con leche, y el elfo doméstico siempre pagaba el enfado de Narcissa. Lucius le pilló una vez, y bastaba decir que Dobby fue solamente regañado y que Draco no desayunó al día siguiente. Desde entonces, no se atrevía a comer por la noche.

Encontraba gracioso que, ya como un adulto, aún se sentía un poco nervioso por comer galletas a esas horas. Si Granger les pillaba, le echaría la culpa a él. No cabía duda.

Como si le hubiesen llamado, las luces se encendieron, y una enfadada Hermione Granger entró en la cocina. Rose dejó caer sus galletas inmediatamente y señaló a Draco con su regordete dedo.

–¡Draco quería galletas, mamá! –exclamó, haciendo que él rodase los ojos. No merecía la pena perder el tiempo defendiéndose a sí mismo.

Para su sorpresa, Hermione ni siquiera le miró.

–Ven aquí en este mismo instante, Rose Weasley –dijo, poniendo los brazos en jarras. A Draco le recordó a las veces que Rose hacía ese gesto, y no pudo evitar sonreír por el misterioso parecido.

Rose saltó de sus silla y, abatida, corrió hacia su madre.

–Lo siento, mamá –dijo.

–¿Qué te he dicho sobre comer galletas después de la hora de dormir?

–Que es malo para los dientes –dijo, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

La castaña suspiró.

–Vuelve a la cama –ordenó, y Rose no necesitó que se lo dijesen dos veces.

Cuando se hubo ido, Hermione miró a un divertido Draco.

–El número ocho de la lista que te di decía explícitamente que no le puedes dar nada que contenga dulce después de haberse acostado, Malfoy –dijo con seriedad, cruzándose de brazos.

Él rodó los ojos.

–Es sólo una niña, Granger –dijo–. Además, ha pasado unos días duros, y se merecía algo que le reconfortase. No es algo que haga todos los días.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

–Esta no ha sido la primera vez, ¿verdad? –gruñó

–Es sólo la segunda vez –respondió con el ceño fruncido–. No te lo tomes a la tremenda, Granger.

Si las miradas pudiesen matar, Draco ya estaría muerto. Pero, una vez más, siempre había tenido la habilidad de sobrevivir tiempos peligrosos.

–Necesita recibir una disciplina adecuada, Malfoy –dijo con un gruñido–. No me digas cómo educar a mi hija, hurón.

–Ah, así que hemos vuelto a llamarnos por los motes –dijo, apretando la mandíbula, molesto–. Y ya que estamos hablando de cómo educas a tu hija, sabelotodo con un arbusto por pelo, ¿por qué no hablamos de que tu hija no tiene _amigos_?

Esto la suavizó, su rostro se nubló con una ligera confusión.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Draco suspiró.

–Rose sólo ha querido invitar a seis personas a su cumpleaños, y ninguna de ellas tiene su edad –explicó–. El resto… Bueno, si consideras que los objetos inanimados son amigos reales, entonces también han sido invitados.

Una expresión tormentosa se formó en su cara. Draco esperó pacientemente mientras Hermione caminaba por la cocina durante un rato, decidiendo, al fin, ocupar el sitio frente al rubio. Para su diversión, ella empezó a comerse una galleta con preocupación.

–Maldita sea, tienes razón –aulló.

–Nada de palabrotas, Granger –dijo, sonriendo de medio lado.

–Que te jodan, Malfoy –le contestó, fulminándole con la mirada. Hermione terminó su galleta, antes de volver a mirarle–. No me había dado cuenta…

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

–Me lo había imaginado –dijo–. Eres una bruja ocupada, lo que es de esperar de una Heroína de Guerra como tú.

–Pero eso me convierte en una mala madre –dijo, bebiendo un poco de la leche abandonada de Rose–. Cuando nació durante la Guerra… –se movió en la silla, incómoda, y le miró tristemente a los ojos–. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que el Cuartel no era un lugar apropiado para un bebé –él no dijo nada y esperó a que continuase–. Cuando Voldemort fue derrotado, ella ya tenía un año, y las cosas se volvieron un poco complicadas, con mi boda y todo… –miró a la distancia con melancolía y suspiró–. Me alisté al programa de Aurores inmediatamente y no tuvo tiempo de cuidar de ella. Y cuando Ron murió… –sus ojos brillaron, pero no cayó ninguna lágrima–. Soy una mala madre –dijo, y miró a la mesa.

Draco se sintió muy incómodo, sin saber qué hacer para reconfortar a la preocupada castaña.

–Joder, Granger, sólo he dicho que necesita tener amigos reales de su edad –explotó demasiado rápido–. No quería decir que fueses una mala madre.

De hecho, era brillante por haber criado a una niña tan brillante como ella, con unos modales impecables y con un persistente optimismo. Pero estaba demasiado avergonzado como para decirlo en voz alta.

Hermione le volvió a mirar de esa forma tan extraña. Antes de que pudiese preguntarle de nuevo qué significaba _esa_ mirada, ella habló:

–Criarla ha sido muy natural para ti, Draco, ¿lo sabías?

No esperaba eso.

Con la mandíbula temblando y las mejillas sonrosadas, miró sombríamente a Hermione.

–¿Qué cojones? –escupió, pero Hermione ni se inmutó. De hecho, parecía divertirse más.

–Sé que me matarás por decirlo, pero creo que serías un buen padre –dijo, completándolo con esa deslumbrante sonrisa suya –Draco palideció con su insinuación, y ella estuvo en lo cierto cuando pensó que podría lanzarle un Avada por haber dicho algo tan ridículo–. Eres… eres bueno con Rose –dijo, con las mejillas sonrosadas. Se negaba a mirarle a los ojos y, en lugar de eso, centró su atención en dibujar círculos sobre el borde del vaso–. Harry, bendito sea, lo intenta lo mejor que puede, pero tú... tú eres _diferente_. En el buen sentido.

Ella le miró con timidez, y él gruñó en su interior, avergonzado.

–Dejé que una vez comiese un helado con cacahuetes, lo que le causó una reacción alérgica –soltó. No había querido decírselo, sabiendo que le mataría, pero, _joder_ , necesitaba pensar en algo para finalizar esta _estúpida_ conversación.

–¡¿QUÉ?!

–Pero está viva y feliz, ¿verdad? –dijo, saltando de su silla de inmediato–. Buenas noches, Granger, y no tengas la _jodida_ osadía de repetir lo que acabas de decir a nadie más, ¿de acuerdo?

No esperó a que ella le contestase. Sin embargo, Draco juró que había escuchado su maravillosa risa.

* * *

 ** _Nota de la Autora_** ** _: ¡El siguiente capítulo será sobre el cumpleaños de Rose!_**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¡Hermione sabe que Draco no quiere que Rose se vaya! ¿Y qué me decís de la astucia de Rose con lo de las galletas? ¿Y de que Hermione ve a Draco como un buen padre? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

 **Con cariño,**

 **WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	9. La fiesta de cumpleaños

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo; pero, antes que nada, tanto la autora como yo queremos agradecer, de todo corazón, todos los favoritos, follows y reviews que hemos recibido. ¡Mil gracias, de verdad!**

 **Sin más dilación, os dejo leer…**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: La fiesta de cumpleaños**

* * *

Si alguien le preguntase, Theo negaría que hizo por encontrarse con Luna Lovegood en esa cafetería muggle. Estaba dando un paseo por el Londres Muggle, escapando de sus malditos trabajadores, del papeleo y de las responsabilidades. Mientras paseaba, sus ojos se dirigieron a una de las carísimas cafeterías muggle y la encontró sentada, escribiendo pensativamente en un papel.

Le había mandado una lechuza hacía dos noches, después de que Rose Weasley le rogase que invitase a Luna a su cumpleaños. Theo pensó que era una bendición disfrazada: tenía la intención de ponerse en contacto con Lovegood, para insinuarle la invitación a otra comida (esta vez ellos dos solos), pero no sabía cómo empezar la carta. Invitarla al cumpleaños de Rose era un buen comienzo. Sabía que le había gustado la amenaza, y pensó que contestaría al instante.

Al parecer, se había equivocado, y había estado preguntándose si su carta habría llegado a su destino.

Estaba herido. Ninguna mujer le había ignorado durante tanto tiempo. De hecho, sus ex le habían bombardeado con numerosos mensajes en el llamado teléfono móvil muggle. Las brujas le enviaban cartas, y las que más desesperadas estaban, Vociferadores. Él no podía aceptar que Lovegood ni siquiera se hubiese molestado en mandarle una carta, aunque fuese para rechazar la invitación.

Con estos pensamientos en mente, entró en la cafetería. Ella no había levantado la vista de lo que estaba haciendo, lo que hizo que su frustración aumentase. Tras pedir al azar lo que parecía un lujoso café, inmediatamente se dirigió a su mesa y se sentó en el asiento frente a ella.

Al fin, ella alzó la vista hacia el intruso. Hablando sinceramente, no estaba feliz de verle, y Theo no _entendía_ el por qué.

—Hola —dijo con amabilidad, pero la tensión de su mandíbula apretada no abandonó su cara—. Estás de nuevo en el Londres Muggle.

—Obviamente —contestó, tamborileando sus dedos sobre la mesa. Miró a Luna expectante, esperando una disculpa por no haberle respondido, pero ella tan sólo le miró—. Oh, por… —se calló, recomponiéndose, y pasó una mano por su estiloso pelo—. ¿Por qué no has contestado mi carta?

Luna, silenciosamente, puso el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y le miró. Theo aprovechó la oportunidad para observar su ropa, y se sorprendió de nuevo por lo poco Lovegood que era. Llevaba unos vaqueros con una camiseta básica blanca. Su pelo rubio estaba sin hacer, pero podían observarse sus pendientes de rábanos. Vestía de una forma _demasiado_ sencilla. Era raro pensar que estaba frente a la excéntrica Luna Lovegood que tenía ese extraño sentido de la moda con la que fue al colegio.

—No estoy segura de que te hayas dado cuenta, Theo, pero me he aislado de todo lo mágico —dijo con esa voz soñadora que le caracterizaba. Sus ojos azules no brillaban ese día, y eso le provocaba querer hacer cosas raras para devolver esos destellos a sus ojos.

—Puedo verlo —contestó, dándose cuenta de que ella ni agarraba su varita ni la sujetaba en su oreja. Dudaba inmensamente que estuviera en su bolsillo—. Pero responder a mi carta no te habría hecho daño alguno, ¿no?

Su rostro reflejó un poco de culpabilidad, y evitó mirar sus ojos.

—Ha sido maleducado por mi parte, lo siento —dijo al final—. He tenido demasiados torposoplos los dos últimos días y no pude encontrar el momento de hacerlo.

Estaba hablando, de nuevo, de esas malditas creaturas inventadas.

—Es gracioso que hables de tus queridas criaturas cuando has dicho explícitamente que te has aislado de todo lo que tenga que ver con la magia —explotó, incapaz de controlarse. Su ego estaba herido por su rechazo, y no pudo evitar volcarlo en ella.

Luna se estremeció por sus palabras, antes de mirarle despacio, con una frialdad que no sabía que Luna Lovegood pudiese poseer.

—Me recuerda a mi padre —dijo con simplicidad.

La molestia que sentía le abandonó de inmediato, siendo reemplazada por una culpabilidad que le hacía daño. Recordó que Xenophilius Lovegood había muerto en Azkaban después de haber fallado en entregar al Trío Dorado a los Mortífagos durante el reinado de Voldemort. Theo recordó que Luna había sido secuestrada durante esa época, y que su padre había tratado de negociar su vida por las vidas de sus amigos. Al final, la bondad que había en él le impidió hacerlo, y les permitió marcharse. Después de eso, fue rápidamente capturado por los Mortífagos y encarcelado en Azkaban, abandonado para que se pudriese ahí dentro.

Si Theo hubiese sido ella, se habría culpado a sí mismo por la muerte de su padre. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez ella ya lo estaba haciendo.

—A Rose le gustaría que vieneses —dijo Theo al fin para romper el tenso silencio.

Al mencionar a la niña, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara de la rubia.

—Es una niña muy dulce —dijo, mirándole—. Es una lástima que no pueda ir.

—¿Por qué no? —insistió Theo—. Es sólo una fiesta de cumpleaños. Será algo privado, lo juro. Lo celebraremos en el apartamento de Draco, y sólo asistirán cuatro personas.

—¿Incluyendo a Hermione y a Harry? —preguntó, su voz sonando innaturalmente calmada.

Theo rascó su coronilla.

—Bueno, sí. _Obviamente_ —dijo, confundido por su pregunta—. Granger es la madre de Rose, y Potter es el mejor amigo de sus padres. Estoy seguro de que no se lo perderían por nada del mundo —la idea de pasar tiempo con los Gryffindor le hacía sentir incómodo, pero si eso significaba tanto para Draco, además de que se lo debía a Rose, no podía no asistir.

—¿Y lo van a celebrar en el apartamento de Draco? —preguntó, confirmándolo.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí —contestó—. Rose y Granger están viviendo con él. Parece ser que Granger está demasiado débil como para ir a su casa y cuidar de sí misma y de Rose.

Una extraña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Draco siempre pensó que Hermione era guapa —dijo—. Lo podía ver en sus ojos.

Él bufó.

Aún no podía entender la extraña fascinación de su mejor amigo con la sabelotodo de pelo-arbusto. Theo sabía que Draco era súper duro con Hermione porque no podía entender sus sentimientos, bendito fuese su maldito corazón. Estaba convencido de que le quedó claro cuando desertaron y ayudaron al Lado de la Luz. Aún podía recordar, como si hubiese ocurrido el día anterior, las caras de Draco cuando Granger y Weasley anunciaron que iban a tener un niño y que se casarían tan pronto como la Guerra acabase.

Si la ruptura de un corazón tuviese una cara, fácilmente se parecería a Draco.

—No he… hablado con ellos durante años —dijo, mirando a la mesa nerviosamente.

—¿Por qué abandonaste el Mundo Mágico? —preguntó de nuevo.

Luna le volvió a mirar lentamente, con un brillo de conocimiento en los ojos.

—Creo que ya lo sabes —dijo con naturalidad—. Vivir ahí después de la Guerra… me traía demasiados recuerdos. Era… era _sofocante_ —una triste sonrisa se formó en su rostro—. Tú, entre todas las personas, deberías entenderlo. Puedo verlo en tu cara. Que la magia puede cansar.

Theo, a veces, miraba su varita con asco, avergonzado de los hechizos que habían salido de ella para su supervivencia. Las guerras sacaban los rasgos más inhumanos en una persona. Cuando era un niño, nunca había habido ningún bando para él, sólo paz y confort. Estaba jodidamente seguro de que el Lado de la Luz no le ofrecería eso. La Luz y el Oscuro eran malditamente ridículos, para empezar. Fuera cual fuese el bando que escogiese, siempre habría confusión, dolor y peleas. Todo residía en la forma más aceptable de manejar el tema. La única razón por la que se unió al Lado de la Luz durante los últimos años de la Guerra fue porque le ofrecían la cosa más parecía a la paz y al confort que ansiaba. Ah, y Voldemort era una maldita putilla y merecía morir por haber separado a su familia.

La primera vez que paseó por el Londres Muggle fue por casualidad. Su reunión de negocios con una oscura compañía en los Países Bajos había sido cancelada por su temperamento, y estaba demasiado avergonzado de volver a su empresa. Theo no podía creerse lo en paz y confortado que se sentí al aventurarse por el Londres Muggle y encontrar el restaurante francés que pasó a amar. Desde entonces, se refugiaba en ese lugar cuando todo a su alrededor en el Mundo Mágico se volvía demasiado sofocante.

Así que sí, sabía que la magia podía cansar.

Queriendo cambiar el tema desesperadamente, aprovechó la oportunidad para mirar el papel sobre la mesa y se sorprendió de ver que ella no había estado escribiendo, sino _dibujando_. Sus ojos se abrieron, asombrado de que, en realidad, fuese un bonito dibujo de la abarrotada calle muggle de esa cafetería.

—¿Dibujas? —preguntó, dando un pequeño brinco cuando escuchó el asombro en su voz. No podía apartar sus ojos del dibujo, fijándose en cada uno de los detalles que ella había capturado a la perfección.

—Sí —sus ojos se dirigieron a ella, sorprendido por el tono rosa que había en sus mejillas. ¿Estaba avergonzada?—. En realidad, prefiero la pintura —confesó—. Pero es terriblemente desastrosa y huele —una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, recordándolo—. Ese olor no le gusta a todo el mundo.

Theo parpadeó, sin saber qué responder. En vez de ello, miró a Luna coger su bolígrafo y continuar dibujando.

—Rose te estará esperando —dijo en cuanto encontró su voz. Cogió una de las servilletas de la mesa y escribió en ella la dirección de Draco—. Le pediré a Draco que baje las barreras de su apartamento para que puedas acceder en caso de que decidas venir —una pequeña sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro mientras se levantaba y la miraba—. _O_ , puedes venir de la forma muggle.

Entonces, procedió a irse sin mirar atrás, con miedo de lo que podría ver en su cara.

* * *

Era el día del sexto cumpleaños de Rose, y todo era un caos en la humilde morada de Draco Malfoy.

Los elfos domésticos de la Mansión habían acudido a primera hora de la mañana y habían estado hinchando globos y colgando decoraciones por todos lados. Cuando Rose se despertó, chilló encantada, señalando todas las decoraciones, y saltándose el desayuno.

Por esto, estuvo malhumorada hasta la hora de la comida, por lo que Tippy tuvo que hacerla rápidamente para contentar a la hambrienta cumpleañera. Draco no estaba acostumbrado a los almuerzos, y tuvo que morderse la lengua incontables ocasiones para no estallar con Rose. Hermione le miraba divertida, entendiendo su confusión, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Su fiesta de cumpleaños a las seis en punto, pero Hermione había empezado a preparar la comida a las tres de la tarde. Los elfos domésticos de los Malfoy ayudaban encantados a la dulce Ama en la cocina, y Draco no la había visto en toda la tarde. Para ser una mujer recuperándose de una maldición mortal, Hermione tenía mucha energía.

Rose estaba ocupada preparando a sus juguetes para su fiesta, pidiéndole a Tippy que hechizase su ropa para que estuviesen guapos y festivos. Draco sabía que no tenía más opción que retirarse a su despacho si quería mantener su cordura.

A las cinco de la tarde ya estaba muriéndose de hambre. Al no haber comido exactamente a las doce de la mañana, su estómago estaba protestando el cambio horario de su comida. Pensó en ordenarle a Tippy que le hiciese unos sándwiches, pero estaba seguro de que estaría demasiado ocupado preparando la comida de la fiesta. Además, tenía mucha curiosidad por Hermione y su "deliciosa comida". Pensó que sería mejor estar hambriento por si no estaba tan buena como Rose había dicho, para no ofenderla si no tocaba nada de lo que hubiese preparado.

Potter llegó a las cinco y media, pasó por su despacho para saludarle y procedió a desaparecer a la cocina para ayudar a Hermione con los preparativos.

Theo apareció en su estudio a las seis en punto, con una loca mirada en la cara.

—¡Hay una maldita batalla ahí fuera! —exclamó, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones del despacho.

Draco gruñó, coincidiendo con él.

Diez minutos después, alguien llamó a la puerta. La cabeza de Hermione apareció por ella, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

—La comida estará lista en quince minutos —anunció.

Malfoy escondió una risita mientras Theo la miraba boquiabierto.

—Joder, Granger, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Nott.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —preguntó Hermione.

Estaba hecha un desastre. Su pelo estaba más encrespado de lo normal, albergando trozos de queso y salsa roja. Su nariz estaba manchada de chocolate, y su ropa estaba llena de manchas de un montón de cosas que Draco no supo identificar.

—Nada, Granger —dijo el rubio, con la diversión audible en su voz.

Ella parecía confundida, pero, tras unos segundos, se rascó la nariz. Su gesto hizo que el chocolate se desplazase exitosamente hacia su mejilla.

—Bueno, ¡será mejor que me limpie antes de que empiece la cena! —fue su despedida antes de que su desordenado y desastroso pelo desapareciese tras la puerta.

Sin que él lo supiera, una sonrisa cariñosa creció en su rostro mientras miraba el lugar donde había desaparecido. Era raro que Granger estuviera así de despeinada. Ella siempre estaba impecable y limpia.

Draco, de repente, parpadeó sorprendido cuando Theo empezó a chascar sus dedos frente a su cara.

—Eh, eh, ojos al frente, soldado —dijo con una sonrisilla en la cara.

Draco apartó su mano de un manotazo y le taladró con la mirada.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Lovegood? —preguntó.

Todo el humor desapareció de la cara de Theo. En su lugar, frunció el ceño y evitó mirarle a los ojos.

—No estoy seguro de si vendrá —dijo decepcionado. Se mantuvo callado durante minutos, antes de respirar hondo y sonreír brillantemente de nuevo—. Bueno, hay más peces en el mar que Theodore Nott puede pescar.

Entonces, procedió a salir del despacho. Draco suspiró y le siguió, momentáneamente distraído mientras se maravillaba de cómo los elfos domésticos habían decorado su casa para el cumpleaños de Rose. Numerosos globos de helio inundaban su techo. Había confeti hechizado que caía desde arriba y desaparecía antes de tocar el suelo. Unas enormes letras que rezaban "Feliz cumpleaños, Rose" habían sido puestas en el centro de la habitación. Para ser una fiesta pequeña, los elfos domésticos no se habían andado con chiquitas. Era una pena que sólo seis personas fueran a asistir a la fiesta de la niña de seis años.

La cumpleañera estaba sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar, jugando con las figuritas de los Tornados con Potter. El Niño Que Vivió tenía la varita en la mano, apuntando a las queridas figuritas de Draco, causando que hiciesen trucos que hacían que Rose aplaudiese, encantada.

—Eso cuesta mil galeones, Potter —gruñó Draco, anunciando su presencia—. _Cada una_.

Harry se sorprendió, tanto por su repentina llegada como por el precio de las figuritas, interrumpiendo su concentración. La figurita del Capitán Birch, que estaba suspendida en el aire, cayó precipitadamente. Se escucharon pequeños gritos que provenían de la figurita y, gracias a Merlín, los reflejos de Buscador de Harry Potter se mantenían intactos. Si no fuera así, su cámara de Gringotts habría sentido la pérdida de mil galeones.

—Ten cuidado, Potter —añadió Theo con una sonrisa ladeada, haciendo que el Auror le fulminase con la mirada.

—Vale, vale, chicos, portaos bien delante de la niña.

Todos los ojos se dirigieron a Hermione, y Draco pudo sentir su boca abriéndose. Llevaba una blusa amarilla, metida por dentro de una falda azul con vuelo. También llevaba unos tacones negros y, para completar el look, su pelo había sido domado y apartado de su cara, sujeto por una diadema amarilla.

—Ojos al frente, soldado —susurró Theo en su oído, y tuvo que cerrar la boca rápidamente antes de quedar en ridículo. Fulminó con la mirada a su amigo, que le miraba divertido.

—Estás impresionante, Mione —dijo Potter, acercándose a la castaña para darle un abrazo.

Draco puso una cara rara y fulminó a el revuelto pelo azabache de Potter. Theo trató camuflar una risilla, pero falló en el intento.

—¡Tengo hambre! —exclamó Rose—. Vamos a comer.

—Sí, sí, cumpleañera —dijo Hermione, agachándose para coger a la niña en sus brazos—. Maldita sea, hablas como tu padre.

Potter sonrió con tristeza y asintió.

—Realmente suena como él —dijo con suavidad, siguiendo a Hermione al comedor. Theo dirigió una mirada a Draco antes de seguirles.

Draco suspiró a su rugiente estómago y finalmente entró en el comedor. Las decoraciones eran mucho más simples, pero, _Merlín_ , el olor invadió sus fosas nasales al instante, haciendo su boca agua. Esperaba que el sabor no le decepcionase.

La cena empezó y las conversaciones fueron superficiales. Hermione estaba constantemente pendiente de Rose, que protestaba, diciendo que era lo suficientemente mayor como para limpiarse la cara o llenar su vaso de zumo de naranja. Draco estaba enormemente asombrado por lo que decía la niña, pero la tristeza en los ojos de Hermione era muy visible. No había nada más triste que ver a tu hijo crecer ante tus ojos mientras va dejando de necesitarte.

" _Joder, Malfoy"_ , susurró una voz en su mente. _"Suenas como un maldito padre"_. Draco gruñó y sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de esa vocecita.

Theo y Potter estaban manteniendo una tranquila conversación sobre Quidditch, que pronto se volvió acalorada.

—¿A quién en su sano juicio le seguirían gustando los Chudley Cannons? —estalló Harry, frunciendo el ceño en frustración—. Hace _años_ que no ganan una temporada. Si yo fuese su capitán, habría despedido a todos los jugadores y habría contratado a unos mejores.

Theo le taladró con la mirada.

—Tienen la mejor defensa —protestó, ignorando el cántico de Rose de "¡Tornados!"—. Bueno, de acuerdo, su ofensa es una _mierda_ , pero tienes que admitir que su Guardián es brillante.

Draco tuvo que sonreír cuando Potter pareció entrar en conflicto. Sabía que su mejor amigo no se dejaría amedrentar. Necesitaba asegurarse de que todo el mundo entendiese por qué amaba a los Chudley Cannons. Y por eso Draco siempre trataba de no hablar de Quidditch con Theo: siempre acababa en una pelea física.

—¿De qué maldito equipo eres tú? —siseó Theo—. Ya tenemos entre nosotros a fans de los Tornados.

—¡Los Tornados son los mejores! —vitoreó Rose, alzando sus puños en el aire. Se las arregló para salpicar a su madre con salsa de lasaña, quien simplemente rodó los ojos y murmuró por lo bajini palabras como "ridículo" y "Quidditch".

Draco alzó una ceja cuando Harry, dudando, miró a Hermione antes de contestar:

—Me gustan… Eh… Las Arpías de Holyhead.

Ante la mención del equipo, la castaña enseguida endureció su rostro. Ginny Weasley era la Buscadora, y su adición a la plantilla había mejorado las estadísticas del equipo. Draco no podía discutir la elección de Potter, si era honesto consigo mismo.

Theo, sin darse cuenta de la tensión que se había generado, rodó los ojos teatralmente.

—Sólo te gusta ese equipo porque tu maldita _novia_ juega en él —explotó. El color desapareció inmediatamente del rostro de Hermione, y Draco suspiró. Pateó a Theo tan fuerte como pudo, ganándose una mirada fulminante de su mejor amigo—. ¿Cuál es tu problema? —exclamó Theo, inclinándose para masajear su dolorida pierna.

Su mejor amigo podía llegar a ser bastante obtuso. Draco se preguntaba a menudo si siempre estaría condenado a ser amigo solamente de tontos.

—Las Arpías de Holyhead —susurró por lo bajini para que sólo Theo le escuchase. Después, lanzó una mirada a Hermione.

Afortunadamente, Theo cayó en la cuenta enseguida y tuvo la decencia de mostrarse arrepentido ante Granger y Potter.

—Ya… Ehh… ¡Vamos, Arpías de Holyhead! —animó Theo patéticamente, y procedió a llegarse la boca con la deliciosa lasaña de Granger. Rose no había exagerado en absoluto cuando alabó la comida de su madre.

Draco se aclaró la garganta y decidió romper el incómodo silencio.

—Entonces, Potter —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa—, ¿cómo está Rodolphus Lestrange?

Al parecer, fue una mala pregunto, porque Harry Potter le dirigió la mirada más oscura que jamás había visto en El Jodido Niño Que Vivió.

—No creo que este sea el mejor momento para hablar de ello —contestó el Auror entre dientes.

—Harry —dijo Hermione con seriedad—. Está bien. Yo también quiero saberlo.

Harry miró a su mejor amiga y suspiró.

—Qué maravillosa manera de arruinar la fiesta, Malfoy —el maldito Potter murmuró por lo bajini.

—El idiota de Nott empezó —interpuso Draco en un susurro, haciendo que Potter rodase los ojos y Theo le fulminase con la mirada.

—En serio, chicos —dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño con decepción.

Draco inmediatamente se calló, no queriendo que se caldease más el ambiente. La castaña parecía estar mucho más cansada de lo que a él le gustaría. Sabía que Potter cantaría dentro de nada.

—Nosotros… Eh… Aún no hemos conseguido sonsacarle nada —dijo Harry al fin, evitando la mirada de Hermione—. Los hechizos no han funcionado con él, y parece ser que nuestro favorito Moldy Voldy desarrolló una poción que producía algún tipo de inmunidad al Veritaserum.

Theo se atragantó al escuchar el mote mientras Draco simplemente asentía.

—Te dije que era una pérdida de tiempo mantenerle en el Ministerio —dijo el rubio—. Lestrange es cabezota y muy leal. No se dejará romper.

— _Necesitamos_ esa información. Es vital, Malfoy —explotó Potter—. Ya tenemos una buena fuente de información. Y, a no ser que en realidad sigas relacionándote en secreto con esos bastardos y tengas la información que necesitamos, déjalo estar y permite que cada uno siga su maldito camino, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco estaba que echaba humo.

— _¿Cómo te atreves…?_

Consiguió evitar maldecir la horrible cara de Potter cuando un suave repiqueteo sonó, alertando de la llegada de otra persona.

Potter estaba avergonzado. Draco se levantó y le dirigió una severa mirada. Por el rabillo de los ojos, vio a Hermione frunciendo el ceño, decepcionada con su mejor amigo, y se sintió irracionalmente triunfante.

Mientras se acercaba lentamente a la puerta, se preguntó quién estaría llamando a la puerta a esa hora del día. Cuando abrió la puerta y vio a una nerviosa Luna Lovegood de pie, recordó que Rose la había invitado. Y Theo había dicho que no iría.

—Hola, Draco —dijo con su extraña y soñadora voz—. El cumpleaños de Rose es aquí, ¿no?

El rubio estaba demasiado atónito con su presencia. Su rareza había disminuido por completo. Llevaba un simple vestido amarillo pálido que hacía destacar el azul de sus ojos. Lo único que seguía dándole su toque eran los pendientes de rábano que colgaban de sus orejas y… ¿eso atado a una cuerda que colgaba de su cuello eran _corchos_?

—Eh, sí, pasa —dijo, haciéndose a un lado para que pudiese entrar.

Observó cuidadosamente a Luna entrar lentamente al comedor. Parecía sorprendida por las decoraciones de los elfos de la casa, comentando que la magia de confeti era brillante, y los globos eran encantadores, pero Draco estaba demasiado ocupado mirándola con incredulidad.

—¡Selena! —gritó Rose, e inmediatamente saltó de su silla, corriendo hacia la recién llegada.

—Hola, Rose, ¡feliz cumpleaños! —le saludó, riendo con suavidad mientras los pequeños brazos de Rose rodeaban su abdomen.

Draco miró a los adultos en la habitación. Theo estaba extático, habiéndose levantado en cuanto llegó Luna. Granger y Potter, sin embargo, parecía que hubiesen visto un fantasma.

— _Joder_ —dijo Harry sin aliento—. Luna.

Había lágrimas en los ojos de la bruja rubia, pero la felicidad de su sonrisa era inconfundible.

—Hola, Harry —le saludó—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Hermione de repente se apresuró hacia delante y, como su hija, rodeó a Luna con sus brazos.

—Oh, Merlín —dijo la castaña, con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos—. ¿Dónde has estado? Hemos estado mandándote lechuzas durante años, pero nunca respondiste.

Luna miró a Theo rápidamente, alarmada. Nott enseguida salió en su ayuda.

—Odio romper esta emocionante reunión, pero creo que ha venido por mí —dijo, completándolo con una hermosa sonrisa.

Ella se secó las lagrimas con discreción y le fulminó con la mirada.

—He venido por Rose —dijo Luna.

Theo alzó las manos, riendo, y retrocedió.

—Te hemos echado de menos —dijo Potter, también dándole un abrazo—. Tenemos muchas cosas que contarte.

—Mamá, mamá —dijo Rose, tirando de la falda de Hermione—. ¿Podemos comer ya la tarta? Selena ya ha llegado.

—¿Selena? —preguntaron al unísono Hermione y Harry.

Las mejillas de Luna se tiñeron de rosa, y Theo sonrió.

—Es una larga historia, amigos —dijo Theo, haciendo una señal a la impaciente pelirroja—. La amenaza quiere su tarta ahora, así que debemos dársela.

* * *

—Has venido porque querías verme, ¿verdad, _Selena_? —preguntó con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Luna suspiró.

—He venido porque es el cumpleaños de Rose —dijo, comiendo un trozo de tarta de chocolate—. Tenía una plaga de torposoplos la última vez que la vi, y estaba preocupada —sonrió dulcemente a la pequeña niña, quien le devolvió una enorme sonrisa—. Me alegra ver que los torposoplos han desaparecido.

—Odio tener que romper ese corazón tan bonito que tienes, pero los malditos torposoplos no existen —susurró Theo.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, pensativa.

—Es curioso, porque tú también tenías una plaga la última vez que nos vimos —dijo mientras las comisuras de su boca se alzaban, formando una sonrisa.

—De todas formas, ¿qué cojones son los torposoplos? —preguntó.

Theo fulminó con la mirada a Draco cuando escuchó su pregunta. Su mejor amigo simplemente se encogió de hombros y volvió a la conversación que estaba manteniendo con Harry Potter.

—Normalmente entran por tu oreja y viajan a tu cerebro —explicó con su airosa voz—. De vez en cuando hay plagas, que se manifiestan como tristeza o distracción. Se eliminan pensando en cosas bonitas.

Theo soltó un bufido.

—Si hubiese tenido esas cosas rondando por mi cerebro me habría dado cuenta, muchas gracias —respondió.

Luna sonrió.

—Ya se han ido, para tu información —dijo con simplicidad—. Me pregunto el por qué.

Él se atragantó con su bebida, haciendo que Draco palmease su espalda distraídamente hasta que su tos desapareció. Theo podía sentir que se estaba sonrojando, y se negó a admitir que la razón por la que los torposoplos habían desaparecido era que Luna Lovegood, finalmente, había asistido.

Ni siquiera existían esos malditos bichos.

* * *

Después de la cena, Hermione hechizó los platos para que se limpiasen solos. Todos los asistentes se desplazaron al salón para que Rose abriese sus regalos.

Theo le dio una bolsa llena de todas las chucherías que se vendían en Honeyduckes. Hermione no estaba contenta con el regalo, pero se mordió la lengua para salvaguardar la felicidad de su hija. No pudo evitar lanzar a Nott una oscura mirada como compensación, secretamente satisfecha de ver cómo el castaño se heló levemente bajo su mirada.

Harry le dio una túnica de Quidditch de los Tornados que le quedaba a la perfección. El nombre "Weasley" estaba escrito en la parte trasera, y Rose se la puso, luciéndola con orgullo. Hermione dudaba que se lo pudiese quitar cuando llegase la hora de dormir. Sin embargo, apartó la vista de la túnica de Quidditch. Ver el apellido "Weasley" escrito en ella le recordaba a Ginny, y no podía permitirse estar triste el día en el que su hija cumplía seis años.

Luna, sorprendentemente también le había llevado un regalo. Hermione no dejaba de mirar a la rubia bruja, con miles de preguntas formándose en la punta de su lengua. ¿Por qué Rose la llamaba "Selena"? ¿Por qué había desaparecido tras la Segunda Guerra Mágica y a dónde había ido? ¿Y por qué, en nombre de Godric, seguía mirando a Theo, pidiéndole ayuda cuando estaba incómoda? Theo y Luna eran una pareja muy extraña. Por los cotilleos y las historias que Draco le había contado, dudaba enormemente que Luna fuese el tipo de su mujeriego amigo.

Luna regaló un libro a Rose, lo que encantó a Hermione. Sin embargo, cuando vio que era un libro de esas inexistentes criaturas en las que creía, la madre entró en conflicto. Rose estaba súper contenta con el regalo, corriendo hacia Draco y rogándole que se lo leyese esa noche antes de irse a dormir, y el rubio no pudo hacer otra cosa más que aceptar.

—¡Mamá, tu regalo! —dijo entonces Rose, corriendo hacia Hermione. Su madre le sonrió con cariño antes de sacar de su bolsillo un objeto envuelto en papel de regalo—. Es un libro, ¿a que sí? —gritó con felicidad la niña.

Hermione todavía no podía evitar sentirse orgullosa de que su hija hubiese heredado su amor por los libros. Era algo que siempre podrían compartir, especialmente cuando Rose entrase en la adolescencia. Era lo que la madre de Hermione había hecho cuando ella estaba creciendo, y era un recuerdo muy especial para la castaña.

—Ábrelo —dijo, y Rose rompió el papel de regalo con cuidado.

Cuando el libro fue expuesto en su totalidad, no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada a Harry y Draco, quienes bufaron al unísono al leer el título: _"Historia de Hogwarts"_.

—Oh, Hermione, es muy tú —dijo Luna, soñadora, sin darse cuenta de las risitas que los hombres estaban tratando de camuflar. La Ravenclaw se acercó para mirar mejor el libro, y entones sonrió—. Es la primera copia que tuviste, ¿verdad?

Por regla general, Hermione cuidaba mucho sus libros, pero su primera copia de _"Historia de Hogwarts"_ le había encantado y, bueno, lo había leído tantas veces que estaba bastante desgastado. Si alguien mirase su pequeña librería, enseguida adivinarían que ése era su libro favorito sobre todos los demás, que estaban en mejor estado.

—Sí, lo es —dijo al fin, sonriendo brillantemente cuando Rose parecía encantada—. Es mi libro favorito, así que debes cuidarlo mucho, Rosie.

—Sí, mamá —dijo Rose, abrazando el libro con reverencia.

La Señora Figg le regaló un suéter con gatitos bordados. Bill, Charlie y George, que eran los únicos miembros de la familia Weasley que mantenían el contacto con ellas, le regalaron unos sospechosos nuevos productos de Sortilegios Weasley. Inmediatamente pensó en esconderlos, para evitar que su hija destrozase la casa de Draco con sus productos.

Hablando de Draco, Rose estaba mirándole expectante, esperando su regalo. Él parecía un poco nervioso, lo que levantó las sospechas de Hermione, y le aseguró a Rose que llegaría de un momento a otro.

Mientras Rose hacía un puchero y exigía su regalo, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante la forma en la que Malfoy manejaba a su hija. Sabía que Rose era un monstruito. Cuando era una niña, Hermione había sido igual. A pesar de que dijese palabrotas, Draco cuidaba muy bien de Rose. Seguía creyendo firmemente que sería un buen padre, a pesar de sus protestas.

La chimenea sonó, indicando la llegada de alguien, y Draco inmediatamente saltó de su asiento. Hizo que Hermione, Rose y Luna se apartasen, amenazando a la niña con no darle su regalo si trataba de espiar. Las mujeres y la niña se fueron a la cocina sin protestar, pero Rose era una niña impaciente. No paraba de saltar y tirar de su pelo.

—Se parece muchísimo a ti —dijo Luna, sonriendo ampliamente cuando Rose le sonrió mostrando todos los dientes.

—Mucha gente lo dice —dijo Hermione, su corazón dando un suave brinco. Le hacía sentir orgullosa que la gente continuase diciéndole que su hija se parecía mucho a ella. Su personalidad, sin embargo, se parecía más a la de Ron. Rose, a decir verdad, había heredado las mejores cualidades de su padre y su madre, y Hermione estaba agradecida por ello. Creía que su Rosie no tendría ningún problema en encajar cuando empezase Hogwarts.

—Quiero disculparme en nombre de Theodore por haber llevado a Rose a nuestra cena hace unos días —dijo la rubia—. En mi defensa, diré que ni siquiera sabía que iba a traer a una niña.

Hermione miró a Luna, pensativa.

—Así que ahora hay un "Theo y tú", ¿no? —preguntó.

Sus cejas se alzaron cuando Luna se sonrojó.

—Oh, no, Merlín, no. Simplemente estábamos… Eh… Comiendo —dijo.

Hermione tenía el presentimiento de que Luna se estaba callando algo, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. En vez de eso, continuó:

—He escuchado que has estado viviendo en el mundo muggle.

Luna evitó mirar sus ojos.

—Sí, es cierto —respondió.

—Hemos tratado de ponernos en contacto contigo, ¿sabes? —añadió Hermione con persistencia—. Estábamos súper preocupados cuando simplemente desapareciste después de la Guerra.

—Yo… Bueno… Necesitaba algo de tiempo —Luna tomó aire, temblorosa, y le miró con los ojos llorosos y sonriendo levemente—. Tiempo para mí.

—Pero has estado bien, ¿no?

—Oh, sí —contestó Luna—. El mundo muggle es muy agradable para una chica como yo.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Luna soltó una risita.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo estos últimos años? —preguntó Hermione, realmente curiosa.

Luna dibujó círculos en la copa frente a ella de forma distraída.

—Soy lo que los muggles llaman Diseñadora de Interiores —reveló—. Lo que más me gusta es pintar las paredes.

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron con deleite por la sorpresa.

—Oh, Luna, eso es maravilloso —dijo—. Recuerdo que solías pintar en Hogwarts, y todo lo que hacías era realmente bonito. Me alegra que estés haciendo algo que amas.

—Gracias —respondió delicadamente.

Su conversación fue interrumpida de repente cuando Rose lanzó un profundo suspiro y empezó a patalear por todo el suelo de la cocina.

—Rosie —la reprendió Hermione con una risita—, quédate quieta.

—Mamá —se quejó la niña, agarrando sus rizos con frustración—. Draco está tardando demasiado. ¡Mi regalo! —empezó a patalear de nuevo—. ¡Mi regalo!

—Maldita sea, definitivamente no ha heredado eso de mí —bromeó Hermione, rodando los ojos cuando Rose, de forma petulante, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

Luna, con una triste sonrisa en el rostro, cogió la mano de Hermione.

—Lo siento, Hermione —susurró—. Por Ron.

Ella devolvió su sonrisa con una un poco más triste, pero no fue capaz de decir nada porque Draco, por fin, las llamó.

Cuando entraron en el salón, las decoraciones de los elfos domésticos habían desaparecido. Al frente, había lo que indudablemente era una pantalla plana de televisión, y Draco estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

—¡Una tele! —exclamó Rose, corriendo para encenderla.

—Bueno, has estado dándome la lata por no poder ver tus dibujos alimados —dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras, pero su voz estaba libre de irritación. De hecho, Hermione pudo observar una pequeña imagen creciendo en su rostro—. Vas a estar aquí durante unas semanas más, así que he decidido encontrar algo que te mantenga ocupada para que dejes de molestarme, maldita amenaza.

Hermione dejó escapar el hecho de que hubiese maldecido delante de su hija. En vez de eso, todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirar con incredulidad al rubio que le había acosado cuando era una niña.

Theo y Luna ya le estaban preguntando a Rose por los dibujos que veía. Harry tenía una mirada rara en la cara, y seguía dirigiendo extrañas miradas a Draco, antes de suspirar y unirse a los otros, maravillándose por la nueva televisión.

—No deberías haberte molestado en comprar una —dijo Hermione, por fin encontrando las palabras. Se sentía increíblemente nerviosa y avergonzada, aunque no sabía por qué—. Nos iremos dentro de poco, Draco, y bueno… ya sabes… tú y la tecnología…

—Dulce Salazar, Granger, ¿aún crees que soy un sangrepura fanático? —no sonaba ofendido, pero Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzada—. Tu hija ha estado dándome la brasa desde que llegó, y era el único regalo que se me ocurría —se rascó el cuello con incomodidad y señaló patéticamente al aparato—. Además, tengo mucha curiosidad. Theo ha estado taladrándome la cabeza, diciendo lo que me he estado perdiendo, así que una tele será una buena adición a mi casa —era… era malditamente _dulce_ , y todo lo que Hermione pudo hacer fue sonreírle, brillando—. ¿Qué pasa ahora, Granger? —escupió, sonrojándose levemente.

—Te dije que serías un buen padre, Draco —le tentó, haciendo que se sonrojase más aún.

—¡Y yo te dije que no volvieses a repetir esas palabras! —ladró en un rápido susurro—. Joder, Granger, ¿por instalar una tele en mi casa crees que seré un buen padre? —gruñó, cruzándose de brazos—. He visto una en casa de Theo y estoy jodidamente seguro que la mayoría de los programas que hay no son para _niños_.

Hermione asintió, coincidiendo con él.

—Hay buenos dibujos animados apropiados para niños —explicó—. Generalmente hago compañía a Rose cuando ve la tele para poder vigilar lo que ve —un repentino pensamiento cruzó su mente y una malvada sonrisa creció en su rostro—. Oye, ¿sabes qué? Ya que has sido tan cortés de comprar una televisión para mi hija, confío en que serás capaz de mantenerla alejada de todos los programas inapropiados. Sin embargo, te concedo unas palabras de advertencia: la mayoría de programas para niños… _entumecen la mente_.

Draco la miró confundido, sin estar seguro de a qué se refería, pero Hermione simplemente sonrió de medio lado y se alejó para unirse al grupo.

* * *

 ** _Nota de la Autora_** ** _: En el siguiente capítulo aparecerá Narcissa, así que atentas a la actualización._**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Es la primera vez que se juntan todos los personajes principales en un mismo sitio, ¡y ha sido todo por Rosie! ¿Y Draco? ¿No ha sido encantador al regalarle una tele? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

 **Con cariño,**

 **WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	10. La visita al hospital

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo; pero, antes que nada, tanto la autora como yo queremos agradecer, de todo corazón, todos los favoritos, follows y reviews que hemos recibido. ¡Mil gracias, de verdad!**

 **Sin más dilación, os dejo leer…**

* * *

 ** _Nota de la Autora_** ** _:_** ** _Para aclarar algunos malentendidos del último capítulo, creo que no hice suficiente hincapié en que Hermione no se hablaba con los Weasley. Si recordáis, en el primer capítulo, cuando Draco le preguntó por qué no había dejado a Rose con los Weasley, recordó que Molly y Ginny culparon a Hermione por la muerte de Ron. Habrá más detalles sobre esto en próximos capítulos; pero sí, esa es, en general, la esencia de por qué Hermione reaccionó de esa manera cuando se mencionó a Ginny durante una conversación. ¡Espero haber aclarado algo de confusión!_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: La visita al hospital**

* * *

—Draco.

Draco suspiró y alzó la vista. Granger estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. _"De tal palo, tal astilla"_ , pensó. Si Rose no estaba molestándole, Hermione Granger le sustituía.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —gruñó, mirando los informes que tenía que escribir, revisar y enviar. El papeleo era _interminable_. Odiaba el negocio de los Malfoy con todo su ser—. He dicho que no me molestaseis hoy.

Tres empresas a las que estaba afiliado estaban cerca de la bancarrota, y si Draco no trabajaba duro para conseguir un plan de contingencia, una octava parte de la riqueza de los Malfoy se vería afectada. Era un hombre orgulloso, y no quería ser conocido como "el Malfoy que perdió una octava parte de la riqueza familiar". Aunque servir a Voldemort había costado mucho dinero, Lucius Malfoy había sido un hombre de negocios muy inteligente. Draco no podía entender cómo su padre fue capaz de llenar sus cámaras de Gringotts a pesar del reino de terror del Lord Tenebroso. Las empresas muggle contribuían al aumento de su riqueza. Draco sospechaba que algo de corrupción había tenido lugar, pero dudaba que él pudiese siquiera digerir lo que su padre había hecho.

—Sí, te he escuchado —dijo la castaña—. Pero, aún así, no creo que sea bueno saltarse el desayuno. Después de todo, es la comida más importante del día.

Antes de que pudiese protestar, Hermione llamó a Tippy. Su elfo doméstico apareció al instante con un pop, cargando una pequeña bandeja. Draco se negó a mostrar que, en realidad, tenía bastante hambre mientras Tippy ponía un plato de tortitas con sirope de arce y una taza de café sobre la mesa.

—¿Así que ahora vas ordenándole cosas a mi elfo doméstico? —gruñó, alzando una rubia ceja. Tippy desapareció rápidamente y Hermione se sintió en conflicto.

—¡No le ordeno nada! —protestó—. Le he _pedido_ que te trajese el desayuno.

Él movió la mano, restándole importancia.

—Tecnicismos —dijo, cogiendo el tenedor y llevándose un poco del delicioso desayuno a la boca.

—Confía en Draco Malfoy para contestar con sarcasmo a mi bondad —respondió con una dura mirada.

Draco sonrió ladeadamente y alzó la cabeza para volver a mirarla.

—¡Vaya! ¿He herido tu pequeño corazón de Gryffindor? —se burló, asombrado de su reacción.

—Ya no estamos en Hogwarts —bufó Hermione, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho—. No podemos seguir etiquetándonos en función a nuestras Casas.

—Pero yo siempre seré un Slytherin —Draco puso una mano sobre su corazón burlonamente—. Y tú siempre serás una verdadera y maldita Gryffindor, Granger.

Hermione rodó los ojos teatralmente.

—Imbécil. Ni siquiera sé por qué te aguanto.

Su sonrisa ladeada creció hasta convertirse en una completa. Su pequeña pelea le recordaba al tiempo que pasaron juntos como compañeros en sus misiones. Al principio, había una energía muy hostil entre ellos, tal y como era de esperar de un sangrepura y Slytherin por excelencia y de una sabelotodo y mandona Gryffindor. Pero, de alguna forma, cuando comenzaron a confiar en el otro para salvar sus vidas, la hostilidad se convirtió en tolerancia; que, a su vez, se transformó en una extraña relación de conocidos. Después de todo, si Hermione no confiase en él, no le dejaría haber cuidado de Rose.

—Si has acabado de ser una molestia, puedes irte —dijo, moviendo la mano para echarla.

—Espera, en realidad quería darte algo —Hermione buscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó un envoltorio—. Ha llegado una carta para ti, pero como no has venido a desayunar…

Draco miró la carta y palideció al ver el familiar seño de San Mungo en ella. Al instante, cogió la carta de sus manos y la abrió bruscamente.

Leyó la carta en silencio, y su corazón bajó hasta su estómago cuando la terminó.

—¿Draco? —preguntó realmente preocupada—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Él tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo de su garganta y la miró. Debía verse realmente mal, porque su preocupación se incrementó.

—Han… Eh… —aclaró su garganta, queriendo que su temblor disminuyese—. Han llevado a mi madre a San Mungo.

Ella jadeó.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó con suavidad.

Draco dejó escapar una suave y vacía risita y se levantó. Que le diesen a los informes y a la potencial pérdida que podría sufrir la fortuna de los Malfoy. Si su madre moría, a Draco no le serviría para nada el dinero.

—Me voy a San Mungo —dijo, cogiendo su túnica y poniéndosela—. Puede que no venga a cenar. Por favor, díselo a Tippy.

—Deja que te acompañe —se ofreció, avanzando un paso. Cuando le miró, ella apartó sus ojos—. No… No creo que debas estar solo hoy, Draco.

Su boca se secó al escuchar sus palabras, pero aún así, negó con la cabeza.

—No, sigues estando demasiado débil por la maldición —protestó—. Además, ¿quién cuidará de Rose?

—Estoy bien, de verdad —dijo—. He estado descansando los últimos días y, bueno, ¿podríamos llevar a Rose? Creo que me las apañaré para cuidarla mientras estamos ahí.

Draco apartó la mirada, tensando la mandíbula.

—No quiero ser una molestia, Granger —dijo bruscamente. Sin embargo, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando Hermione le cogió la mano y le obligó a mirarla.

—Lo digo de verdad, Draco —dijo firmemente—. No deberías estar solo hoy.

Él respiró hondo, con un montón de emociones balanceándose en el corazón, antes de, al fin, asentir con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo —susurró.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada reconfortante.

—De acuerdo —repitió ella.

* * *

Llegaron a San Mungo, y Draco estaba aturdido. Hermione le miraba preocupada continuamente, cosa de la que él no se percató. Rose, sintiendo la angustia del rubio, había cogido su mano mientras caminaban por los blancos pasillos del hospital y no había dicho una sola palabra.

Hermione preguntó rápidamente a la recepcionista dónde estaba la Señora Malfoy. La bruja la miró con sorpresa; después de todo, ¿cómo no iba a reconocer a Hermione Granger, la más célebre Heroína de Guerra? Era bastante sospechoso verla ahí, con su hija y el mudo Malfoy, pero Hermione no tenía tiempo para cotilleos.

—La habitación, por favor —dijo, sus ojos entrecerrándose ante el escrutinio de la recepcionista.

—Cuarta planta, Habitación 406, señorita —contestó la bruja, mirando con timidez a la castaña.

Hermione se volvió hacia Draco y Rose.

—Vamos —dijo—. Habitación 406.

Draco comenzó a caminar, sin emoción alguna, mientras la pequeña niña le miraba preocupada. Hermione suspiró y les siguió hacia el ascensor.

Durante todo el pequeño viaje, Hermione no pudo evitar sentir empatía por Draco. Si él solamente amaba a una persona en todo el mundo, ella sabía, sin duda alguna, que era Narcissa.

Desertar nunca había sido fácil para él. Después de todo, había sido el causante de la infiltración en Hogwarts y por poco mató a Dumbledore. La mayoría de los miembros de la Orden dudaban del cambio en su corazón. Joder, incluso la misma Hermione no se creyó su promesa de ayudar a ganar al Lado de la Luz. Él, junto a Theodore Nott, habían estado aislados durante una semana en Grimmauld Place, con infinidad de hechizos y pociones dirigidos a ellos para poder revelar sus verdaderas intenciones.

Pero entonces, una semana pasó, y sus intenciones seguían siendo puras. McGonagall y Shackelbot, líderes de la Orden del Fénix tras la muerte de Dumbledore, finalmente les asignaron su primera misión, a pesar de las protestas de los demás.

Hermione recordaba haberle acorralado un día, después de haber sido finalmente liberados de su aislamiento. Recordaba su cansancio, pero también su determinación. Recordaba su cabezonería al negarse a escuchar las burlas de los demás. Pero, sobre todo, recordaba el parpadeo del arrepentimiento en sus ojos, y cómo no pudo evitar exigirle saber cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

— _¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?_ — _le preguntó duramente, sus ojos brillando en el oscuro pasillo de Grimmauld Place_ — _. No me creo la mierda que ha dicho McGonagall sobre que ahora eres bueno._

— _No tengo ninguna necesidad de demostrarte mis intenciones, Granger_ — _contraatacó, haciendo un movimiento para acercarse a la habitación que compartía con Nott._

 _Pero Hermione no había acabado. Cogió su brazo y le obligó a volver a mirarla._

— _¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo por el que has desertado?_

 _Él la miró sin hablar durante varios minutos, sus ojos de acero mostrando el conflicto de un aluvión de emociones que Hermione no pudo identificar. Y entonces, su mandíbula se tensó, sus ojos mostraron resolución y apartó su mano, respondiendo:_

— _Quiero proteger a la persona que quiero._

Fue durante su asociación por obligación en las misiones cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que Narcissa Malfoy era la persona que él quería proteger. Tras la muerte de Lucius, descubrió que su mujer había caído enferma, con el corazón demasiado débil y padeciendo. No había magia alguna en el mundo capaz de curar un corazón roto, y Hermione sospechaba que el suyo estaba demasiado roto como para poder ser reparado.

Volvió al presente cuando llegaron a la habitación, y fue Hermione quien abrió la puerta. Notó un nudo formándose en su garganta al ver a la frágil mujer tumbada en la cama del hospital, envuelta en una luz azul y blanca. Hermione había aprendido un poco de medimagia durante la Guerra, sabiendo que un poco de conocimiento sobre el tema podría ayudarla a ella y a sus amigos en sus misiones. Sabía que la luz azul mostraba las constantes vitales de Narcissa y que la luz blanca, con runas, estaba ahí para estabilizar a la mujer. Mirando brevemente las constantes vitales de la madre del rubio, observó que no estaba demasiado bien.

Draco enseguida caminó hacia delante y cogió la delgada mano de Narcissa. Hermione sintió que sus ojos quemaban, pero sabía que necesitaba un tiempo a solas con su madre.

—Rosie —llamó, mirando a su hija. La niña tenía un puchero en la cara, y sus ojos estaban cargados de preocupación—. Vayamos al quinto piso. He escuchado que tienen un chocolate caliente delicioso.

Su hija parecía estar en conflicto, sus ojos aún fijos en Draco.

—Pero mamá —susurró—. Draco está triste. Él también necesita un poco de chocolate caliente para alegrarse.

Hermione sonrió a su hija con calidez y la cargó en sus brazos.

—Está bien, le traeremos un vaso —prometió—. Pero antes necesita pasar un poco de tiempo a solas con su madre, ¿vale? Volveremos pronto.

Rose miró a Draco tristemente antes de asentir lentamente.

Dedicó una mirada llena de tristeza a la madre y al hijo, antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

—Está empeorando, ¿no?

Draco no necesitó mirar al Sanador Matthews para saber la respuesta a su pregunta. La última vez que hablaron sobre la salud de su madre, Narcissa estaba bien, estable, pero no estaba mejorando. Pero entonces, le llegó la noticia de que había sido apresuradamente llevada al hospital tras haber colapsado en sus jardines, y esto no presagiaba nada bueno.

Ella _estaba_ empeorando.

—Le he hecho unas pruebas adicionales para asegurarme —dijo el sanador, haciendo que Draco le mirase. El Sanador Matthews se mostraba sombrío, y Draco se arrepintió de mirarle—. Su mente… Lamento no haber sido capaz de encontrar una cura todavía —se le veía sinceramente frustrado y decepcionado consigo mismo. Draco no tuvo el corazón de gritarle con enfado, sobre todo cuando había estado viendo lo mucho que se esforzaba el Sanador Matthews—. Debemos… Debemos hablar sobre diferentes alternativas, Señor Malfoy.

Draco casi se maravilló a sí mismo por ser capaz de controlar su enfado; pero no podía aceptarlo. Sacudiendo su cabeza rápidamente, con sus ojos vibrando, llenos de furia, lanzó una oscura mirada al sanador. Que le diesen a sus esfuerzos. El viejo mago simplemente le miró con frialdad. Había manejado a pacientes peores (y menos queridos) en el pasado.

—Si esto significa que debo agotar toda la fortuna de los Malfoy para curar a mi madre, entonces lo haré con mucho gusto —ladró, apretando sus manos en puños.

—Señor Malfoy…

— _No_ —gruñó—. Me niego a pensar en cualquier _otra_ alternativa que no sea curar a mi madre, ¿me entiende?

El Sanador Matthews respiró hondo y miró tristemente a Draco.

—Hemos sido entrenados para no dar falsas esperanzas, Draco —dijo, con líneas de preocupación apareciendo en su frente. El rubio apartó la mirada, incapaz de seguir escuchándole—. La Señora Malfoy está _agotada_. El daño tanto mental como emocional por el que pasó durante la Guerra le afectó enormemente. La muerte de Lucius pudo haber sido la gota que colmó el vaso.

—¡Cállese! —exclamó, levantándose rápidamente de la silla en la que estaba sentado—. ¡Cállese de una maldita vez! Si no tiene nada más que decir, sugiero que se vaya de una _jodida_ vez.

El sanador parecía estar enormemente ofendido por haber sido insultado, pero a Draco le daba igual. Se negaba a creer lo que fuera que dijese. Se negaba a pensar que su madre estaba completamente alejada de la salvación y que ya ni siquiera pudiese reconocerle. Había pasado demasiadas noches tratando de investigar cómo traer a su madre de vuelta. Había gastado una fortuna para darle las más novedosas pociones, probar los últimos hechizos y solicitar pruebas adicionales que puedan ayudar para encontrar una cura.

No podía darse por vencido. Ya había abandonado demasiadas cosas.

—Draco…

—¡LE HE DICHO QUE SE VAYA! —rugió.

Al mismo tiempo, la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a una espantada Hermione.

—¡Draco! —le reprendió, y él se deshinchó con rapidez. Apartó la mirada de sus feroces ojos y tuvo que tragar para deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta desde que había escuchado la mala noticia a primera hora de la mañana—. Fuera. ¡Ahora!

Su mandíbula se tensó, molesto de que la castaña le ordenase. Pero había olvidado que se trataba de Hermione Granger. La bruja podía llegar a ser enormemente mandona si se empeñaba en ello; y, por el tono de su voz, sabía que recurriría a otros medios si eso significaba que él la seguiría.

Draco gruñó, negándose a mirar al Sanador Matthews ni a Rose, y después, obstinadamente, caminó hacia el pasillo con Hermione.

—Mira, entiendo lo que debes estar sintiendo ahora mismo, ¡pero eso no te da derecho a hablarle tan mal a la gente! —le regañó, con las mejillas rojas por la frustración y su pelo más alborotado, debido a su gran molestia. Draco aún se negaba a mirarla—. El Sanador Matthews ha estado haciéndolo lo mejor que puede, y tú, de entre todo el mundo, deberías saberlo.

Él apretó los puños y se dejó caer en uno de los bancos. Claro que lo _sabía_. Sabía malditamente bien que ella tenía razón. La culpabilidad empezó a llenarle, avergonzado por haber explotado ante el Sanador Matthews, que lo único que había hecho era ayudarle a él y a su madre. La furia le había abandonado por completo, y había sido reemplazada por una mezcla de culpabilidad y desesperación, y estaba… estaba demasiado _cansado_.

Draco sintió a Hermione sentarse despacio a su lado.

—Draco —le llamó. Su voz ya no sonaba a enfado, y pudo sentir de nuevo el nudo en su garganta.

Mentalmente, se pateó el culo a sí mismo por haber perdido la compostura en público. Siempre había hecho gala de mantener sus emociones bien camufladas por su máscara de indiferencia, pero, últimamente, sentía que estaba perdiendo su talento. Avergonzado de la forma en la que sus ojos quemaban, escondió su cara tras sus manos y suspiró.

—Draco, mírame —susurró mientras sus pequeñas manos cogían las grandes manos de él.

Sus palabras le calmaban, su tacto le reconfortaba, y Draco se encontró a sí mismo haciendo caso a su solicitud sin protesta alguna.

Los ojos de Hermione estaban cargados de preocupación y calidez, y todo lo que él sabía que era cien por cien ella. Sus manos descansaban sobre su regazo, pero las pequeñas manos de ella no le habían dejado escapar aún.

—Sé que no está bien dar falsas esperanzas —empezó—. Pero… tu madre es fuerte. La he visto luchar en la Guerra y… te ama _ferozmente_.

Él la miró lentamente, con los ojos aún brillando por las lágrimas que se negaba a dejar escapar.

—Ella sabe que tú aún estás aquí, a su lado —afirmó—. Así que creo que podemos decir que no debes rendirte aún, ¿vale? —la sonrisa que le dedicó calentó su corazón, y él trató con todas sus fuerzas de no mostrar sus lágrimas—. La esperanza no se ha perdido aún.

Draco respiró hondo, y apretó su mano débilmente.

—¿Sabes? Está permitido llorar —dijo, tentándole suavemente. Él la miró brevemente y ella soltó una risita—. No se acabaría el mundo si llorases delante de mí, Draco.

Oh, ella ya le había visto llorar. _Una vez_. Y Draco se negaba a repetir ese error.

—Ya te gustaría a ti, Granger —escupió débilmente, pero eso sólo consiguió que sonriese más.

—Ahora, ve y discúlpate con el Sanador Matthews por ser un auténtico gilipollas —le ordenó.

—No soy un niño sobre el que puedas ir mandando, Granger.

—A veces te comportas como uno, así que me haces dudar.

Draco la fulminó con la mirada antes de levantarse. La castaña hizo lo mismo, riendo por lo bajo mientras le seguía, y Draco, en secreto, se permitió sonreír un poquito. Se sentía mucho más reconfortado, pero ella no necesitaba saberlo. Él sospechaba que ella ya lo sabía, y no quería darla a la maldita bruja otra razón para inflar su ego.

Antes de abrir la puerta, Draco respiró hondo. Pedir perdón nunca había sido su punto fuerte, pero era cierto que había sido un gilipollas, y el Sanador Matthews simplemente estaba tratando de ayudar. Frunciendo el ceño, y empujando la puerta, Draco se preguntó cuándo se había convertido en un jodido Hufflepuff.

Sólo había dado un paso cuando se quedó clavado en el suelo. Hermione se chocó contra él, murmurando un débil "¡Au!" antes de decir:

—¿Por qué te has parado…?

Sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando escuchó la suave voz de Rose.

— _Somewhere over the rainbow way up high._

Lo que tenía ante sus ojos le sorprendió. El Sanador Matthews se había ido, tal vez a atender a otros pacientes con familiares _más educados_. Su madre, para su mayor desconcierto, estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la ventana, mirando a algún lugar en la distancia. Lo que más le sorprendió, sin embargo, fue la pequeña niña que cantaba sobre su regazo.

— _Ther_ e's _a land that I heard of once in a lullaby._

Narcissa tenia una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, pasando distraídamente una mano por los rizos rojos de Rose.

— _Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue_.

Sintió algo tirar de su corazón, y Draco respiró hondo, con su respiración temblorosa de nuevo.

— _And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true_.

—Es la canción favorita de Rose —susurró Hermione, caminando a su lado—. Solía cantársela antes de que se durmiese cuando las cosas no eran…

Dejó que sus palabras muriesen en su boca, mientras una pequeña y triste sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Al mismo tiempo, Rose levantó la mirada al escuchar la voz de su madre y saltó del regazo de Narcissa.

—¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Mira! ¡Cissa está despierta! —exclamó, corriendo con excitación hacia Hermione. Rose procedió a tirar de la manga de su madre—. Mamá, ¿puedes darme una rosa? ¿Por favor, por favor?

—¿Para qué, cariño? —preguntó, agachándose para quedar al nivel de Rose.

Su hija señaló a Narcissa.

—Es para Cissa —dijo—. Me ha dicho que las flores que más le gustan son las rosas —sonrió ampliamente, con las mejillas coloradas por el deleite—. Ha dicho que mi nombre es bonito.

—Por supuesto que lo es —dijo Hermione, sacando su varita del bolsillo. Entonces, si mediar palabra, hechizó de la nada una rosa roja y se la dio a su hija.

Rose chilló entusiasmada dándole las gracias, y corrió de vuelta hacia la enferma bruja. Entonces, trepó de nuevo hasta su regazo.

Draco había estado callado todo el rato, sin saber qué decir. Había olvidado que Narcissa reaccionó de la misma manera cuando llevó a Rose a la Mansión. Ver a su madre sonriendo hacía que su corazón doliese, y no podía evitar mirar a la niña con asombro.

—Cissa, no deberías seguir estando triste —dijo Rose, dándole la flor a Narcissa—. Hace que Draco esté triste. Y no me gusta verle triste. Me pongo triste yo también.

Hizo un puchero para demostrarlo, y Narcissa dejó escapar una suave risa que sonó como campanillas.

—¿Conoces a mi hijo? —preguntó, poniendo un rizo tras la oreja de Rose.

—¡Sí! —contestó Rose con felicidad—. Yo y mamá estamos viviendo con él. ¡Y tiene un tele! Puedo ver todos los dibujos animados que quiera, aunque Draco los llama dibujos alimados —se rio y jugó con el pelo de Narcissa—. ¡Y también le gustan los Tornados! Pero a Theo no le gustan —puso una cara rara, y empezó a contarle todas las aventuras que había vivido con Draco y Theo, y con su madre y Luna.

Draco había estado mirando el intercambio, con una tensión que no podía explicar en el pecho, y no se dio cuenta de que había empezado a llorar hasta que Hermione le tocó la mejilla.

Joder. Lo había estado llevando bien desde que llegaron a San Mungo.

Pero entonces, al mirar a su madre y a Rose interactuando, se dio cuenta de que sus emociones le habían superado.

Impulsivamente, Draco cogió la mano de Hermione, sorprendiéndola, y después la miró a los ojos.

—Tu hija… —farfulló, incapaz de contener sus lágrimas—. Ella… —miró de nuevo a Rose y se dio cuenta de que nunca se había sentido tan agradecido.

También había lágrimas en los ojos de Hermione mientras le apretaba la mano.

—Lo sé —contestó, secándose las lágrimas discretamente—. Lo sé.

* * *

—¿No puedes dormir? —La mano de Draco paró a medio camino. La galleta que estaba cogiendo cayó ruidosamente al plato. Miró hacia atrás y vio a Hermione sonreír débilmente, envuelta en su bata de dormir. Sostenía un vaso de agua en su mano derecha, y caminó hacia Draco, sentándose a su lado—. Nada de galletas después de acostarte, ¿recuerdas? —preguntó, bromeando, haciendo que Draco rodase los ojos.

—Vaya, me has pillado. ¿Me vas a exigir que vaya a mi habitación? —le preguntó con sarcasmo, pero Hermione simplemente se rio y se permitió comer una galleta. Draco le miró antes de volver a su medio comida galleta—. ¿Por qué sigues despierta? —preguntó.

—Rose me ha dado una patada mientras dormía —dijo, soltando una risita—. Me he despertado y no podía volver a dormirme. ¿Y tú?

El rubio simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo su galleta en silencio.

—Deberías dormir. Ha sido un día largo, Draco.

Él suspiró. Era cierto, lo había sido, pero el sueño le había abandonado deliberadamente.

—Lo he intentado —confesó—. Pero ha sido inútil.

—¿Tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza? —preguntó, cogiendo su segunda galleta.

Siempre tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. Su madre, el negocio de los Malfoy, Rose, _ella_ … Draco se sonrojó levemente y escondió su cara de sus inquisitivos ojos.

Aún le avergonzaba recordar que se había roto delante de ella, _otra vez_ , en la habitación de su madre. Hermione no había dicho nada desde entonces, y Draco se preguntaba si la castaña se lo restregaría por la cara en algún momento del futuro.

—Draco —le llamó.

—¿Sí?

—Eh… Sé que no es el mejor momento para decirlo, pero… —hizo una pausa y esperó. Draco, al fin, se giró para mirarla, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza y disculpa, y de otra emoción que no pudo identificar—. Tengo intención de volver a casa con Rose dentro de tres días.

Draco sintió que su corazón bajaba hasta su estómago y gruñó. Estaba en lo cierto: no era el mejor momento para decirlo.

—La Señora Figg ya ha vuelto al país y podría cuidar de Rose mientras trabajo —explicó precipitadamente—. Y hablando de ello, Harry ya ha dado luz verde para que vuelva al trabajo dentro de unos días, y estoy realmente _desbordada_ de trabajo, así que debo volver. Has sido muy cortés por dejar que nos quedemos —continuó, sus mejillas sonrosándose débilmente—. Estoy… Estoy muy agradecida por lo que has hecho por Rose y por mí durante las últimas semanas, pero creo que nos hemos quedado demasiado. Después de todo, ya me encuentro bien.

—¿No os podéis quedar? —dejó escapar antes de poder detener a su estúpida boca.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, casi sin aliento.

Draco sentía la necesidad de pegarse a sí mismo por haber permitido que eso se escapase de su boca. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que, a veces, sus labios tenían su propia mente cuando hablaba con Hermione Granger.

—Nada —dijo, negándose a mirarla a los ojos. Para su sorpresa, Hermione puso una mano sobre la suya.

—No te preocupes, puedes venir cuando quieras —afirmó mientras las comisuras de sus labios se alzaban, convirtiéndose en una sonrisa—. Y, bueno, ya sabes que mi trabajo es muy exigente, y ya que tú trabajas en casa, en tu escritorio, leyendo un papeleo interminable, siempre puedo pedirte que cuides de Rose de vez en cuando.

Él gruñó.

—¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo lo permitiría? —dijo, súper consciente de la calidez de su mano.

Hermione soltó una risita y se levantó de la silla.

—Duerme un poco, Draco —dijo.

Y después comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación. Cuando escuchó su puerta cerrarse, dejó escapar un suspiro. Acto seguido, frunció el ceño, aunque siempre negaría que se debía a que Granger y Rose se irían pronto.

* * *

 ** _Nota de la Autora_** ** _: La parte de "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" fue inspirada por una escena de "Blended". Sí, ya sabéis, ¿la protagonizada por Drew Barrymore y Adam Sandler? Sé que se suponía que era una comedia, pero todos los asuntos familiares realmente tocaron mi corazón. ¡Deberíais verla si todavía no habéis tenido la oportunidad! Lo recomiendo altamente._**

 ** _Además, sé que estoy hacienda a un Draco bastante OOC, pero no puedo evitarlo. Quería que Draco en esta historia estuviera cansado de este mundo de mierda, que realmente necesitase un buen abrazo o dos. O tal vez una familia... ¿eh? ¿eh? Sentíos libres para abrazarle, ¿vale? ¡No me importa!_**

 ** _¡El próximo capítulo será el último día del dúo madre-hija en el apartamento de Draco! ¿La historia está llegando a su fin? No, aún no, todavía tengo al menos más de 10 capítulos planeados para esta historia. Por supuesto, viendo que es su último día, deberían irse con una explosión, ¿no? Sentíos libre de especular sobre lo que harán… ¡jajaja!_**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¡Rose ha vuelto a hacer milagros con Cissa! Y Draco sigue sin querer que se vayan... ¿creéis que hará algo para evitarlo? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

 **Con cariño,**

 **WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	11. El último día

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo; pero, antes que nada, tanto la autora como yo queremos agradecer, de todo corazón, todos los favoritos, follows y reviews que hemos recibido. ¡Mil gracias, de verdad!**

 **Sin más dilación, os dejo leer…**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: El último día**

* * *

—¿Cómo está tu madre? —preguntó Hermione mientras entraba sin invitación a su estudio, llevándole una taza de café caliente.

Draco alzó la vista de los informes que estaba leyendo y, agradecidamente, bebió un sorbo del líquido negro. Miró en silencio a Hermione mientras se sentaba en el sofá, esperando su respuesta.

Por norma general, habría explotado si alguien hubiese entrado en el despacho privado. Incluso Theo sabía que no debía entrar en esta habitación. Era cierto que la mayoría de las veces estallaba cuando ella o su hija entraban sin su permiso. Pero ver a Hermione en su estudio, sentada cómodamente en el sofá, hacía que su estómago pegase brincos extraños mientras unos peligrosos pensamientos, que trataba de hacer desaparecer, hacían acto de presencia.

—Le han dieron anoche el alta de San Mungo —dijo al fin, lo que explicaba por qué había desaparecido antes de cenar con la madre y la hija—. El Sanador Matthews ya me ha dado las nuevas instrucciones, que he trasladado a los elfos domésticos.

Cuando ella le miró expectante, suspiró y dijo:

—Sí, sí, le he pedido disculpas al Sanador Matthews —ella le sonrió a modo aprobación, haciendo que él rodase los ojos—. ¿Tienes que ser siempre tan avasalladora, Granger?

Ella se encogió de hombros y, distraídamente, se apartó los rizos de la cara.

—En fin, ¿tienes algo urgente que acabar antes de esta noche?

Él la miró sospechosamente.

—Ahora mismo no —respondió despacio—. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás preguntándome mi horario?

—Rose y yo nos vamos mañana —le recordó, haciendo que gruñese—. Y, bueno, había pensado que tal vez querrías salir de tu apartamento durante un rato y venir con Rose y conmigo.

Los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron.

—¿Y dónde pretendes llevarme? —inquirió.

Una extraña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—¿Dónde está la sorpresa si te lo digo? —respondió con vaguedad. Él aún la miraba con desconfianza—. Vamos, Draco, ¡has estado aquí encerrado durante días! Creo que necesitas algo de aire fresco. Tal vez te ayude con tus cambios de humor.

—No me gusta salir a la calle —dijo, frunciendo el ceño ante lo que había dicho—. De todas formas, he cambiado de opinión. Me declaro ocupado durante todo el día —hizo gestos con la mano señalando la puerta—. Ahora, vete, antes de que me hagas echarte.

Ella apretó los labios hasta que se convirtieron en una fina línea y sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente.

—No me voy a ir hasta que prometas que vendrás con nosotras —dijo, sus ojos brillando por su cabezonería.

Draco sabía que no tenía alternativa, pero se negaba a echarse atrás. Al menos de momento. Así que alzó una ceja y se inclinó hacia la castaña.

—¿Y qué, si puede saberse, harás para obligarme? —preguntó, su voz grave.

—¿Me estás retando, Malfoy? —devolvió, imitando su expresión al alzar su propia ceja—. Creo que has olvidado que soy una mandona sabelotodo —entonces, veloz como un rayo, cogió su varita y el pelo de Draco pasó a ser de un brillante tono verde con motas rojas.

Mortificado, al ver su reflejo en el espejo que había detrás de Hermione, Draco taladró con la mirada a la castaña, que estaba riéndose.

—¡¿Qué cojones, Granger?! —gritó, cogiendo su propia varita para atacarla, pero Hermione ya había alzado barreras que le protegiesen de cualquier hechizo que pudiese mandar en su dirección.

—Es un hechizo muy útil que me enseñaron los gemelos Weasley, y es bastante reciente —explicó, mirando alegremente su pelo—. Lo que significa que sólo unas pocas personas conocen el contrahechizo.

Draco intentó inútilmente deshacerlo con un _Finite Incantatem_ , pero el hechizo no desapareció.

—Te sugiero que prometas venir con nosotras para salvar tu glorioso pelo —dijo, antes de marcharse con mucha gracia de su estudio.

—¡GRANGER, VUELVE AQUÍ!

* * *

—¿Qué le pasa a tu pelo, Draco?

Un músculo de su ojo sufrió un espasmo cuando la madre de Rose se rio por lo bajo. Rose miró a Hermione con curiosidad, pero ella simplemente se encogió de hombros. La niña, con los ojos brillando con diversión, volvió a mirar a Draco, esperando una respuesta.

—Pregúntale a tu maldita madre —gruñó, taladrando con la mirada a la castaña.

Hermione sonrió de medio lado, y a él le molestó el pensar que era tan perfecta como la suya. Internamente, se preguntó si estaba ablandándose con Granger. Era extraño, pero ese pensamiento le hizo sentir un calor burbujeante, a pesar de sabía que, en realidad, debería estar enfadado con ella, por lo que trató de deshacerse de él.

—Shh, sin palabrotas, Draco —dijo Hermione con calma, sonriendo aún ladeadamente—. No queremos que Rose adquiera malos hábitos, ¿no?

Eso hizo que entrecerrase los ojos mientras señalaba su pelo.

—Creo que estás completamente equivocada; si no, no entiendo cómo podías pensar que hechizar el pelo de alguien para que sea verde con motas rojas sería un buen maldito hábito a adoptar —escupió de vuelta.

Hermione simplemente se rio y movió la cabeza. Después, se volvió hacia su hija.

—¿Tienes ganas de lo que vamos a hacer, Rose?

—¡Sí! —exclamó la niña con felicidad, y Draco sintió una enorme curiosidad sobre lo que la madre y la hija estaban planeando—. Tengo muchísimas ganas de montar en el tiovivo, y comer algodón de azúcar, y ganar un oso de peluche, y…

Mientras Rose seguía hablando sin parar sobre las cosas que quería hacer ese día, los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron. A juzgar por la alegría de Rose, no podía evitar pensar que iba a ser uno de los peores días de su vida.

—¿A dónde me vais a llevar? —siseó en voz baja, para que sólo Hermione le escuchase.

La castaña tenía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Prometes ser bueno? —preguntó mientras sacaba lentamente su varita de su manda derecha. Draco miró con desconfianza el palo mágico, haciendo que Hermione riese—. Si lo prometes, hechizaré de vuelta a tu bonita cabeza tu glorioso pelo rubio.

Draco la miró petulantemente y se cruzó de brazos. No quería contestarle, porque no confiaba en lo que pudiese salir de su boca, ya que tenía un millón de insultos ingeniosos en la punta de la lengua.

Hermione Granger era también una maldita amenaza. Sabía que le dejaría con ese ridículo pelo si seguía protestando.

Los ojos de ella brillaron con malicia y finalmente frunció el ceño.

Como si tuviera una maldita elección. Maldita bruja.

* * *

Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Su glorioso pelo rubio estaba de vuelta, pero observó disgustado la ropa muggle que Granger había llamado "pantalones vaqueros" y que restringían sus movimientos. Gracias a Merlín, Hermione le había dado un simple suéter negro para que se pusiese. Aunque normalmente usaba ropa de mago, incluso en casa, no podía negar que esos suéteres muggles eran cómodos.

Los pantalones eran una historia completamente diferente, pero, teniendo en cuenta que iban a algún sitio del mundo muggle, tenía que dejar a un lado la ropa mágica si quería encajar y no llamar la atención.

—Draco, vamos —dijo Hermione desde el pasillo, haciendo que gruñese.

—Recuérdame por qué tengo que ir con ellas —le murmuró a Tippy, que estaba mirando a su Amo con ojos brillantes. Al parecer, era tan extraño ver al heredero de los Malfoy tan muggle que Tippy estaba encantado.

—El Amo Draco se preocupa por la Señorita Hermione y la Pequeña Señorita Rose —dijo Tippy con orgullo, hinchando su pecho como si hubiese ganado un premio.

Draco gruñó más fuerte, y decidió no responder. Sabía que, por más que se quejase y protestase, su elfo doméstico no cambiaría de opinión. Entonces, dijo:

—Encárgate de cualquier asunto del negocio que pueda surgir. Diles que ha habido una _emergencia_ y que no podré atenderles hoy.

—Sí, Amo Draco —dijo Tippy con una pronunciada reverencia, y después procedió a Desaparecerse de la habitación de Draco.

Tras mirarse una vez más en el espejo, Draco finalmente salió de la habitación.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó Rose. Ella llevaba un peto muggle, unas trenzas que apartaban de su cara su alborotado pelo rojo y una mochila violeta, demasiado rara, que tenía ojos y boca. Entonces, Rose cogió su mano y tiró de él—. ¡Vamos, Draco!

—Vale, vale. Por Merlín —dijo, rodando los ojos.

Su madre se rio, divertida, hacienda que le fulminase con la mirada. Granger llevaba unos vaqueros muggles con una favorecedora blusa que marcaba sus curvas. Draco tuvo que detenerse para evitar rodar los ojos de nuevo, pensando que era malditamente injusto que Granger fuese atractiva y tan irritante al mismo tiempo. Hacía que se sintiese confundido.

—Oh, Malfoy, estoy segura de que lo pasarás bien —dijo, buscando en su pequeño bolso para asegurarse de que había cogido todo.

—Aún no me has dicho dónde vamos a ir —apuntó.

—¡A Tierra Feliz! —exclamó Rose.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—¿ _Qué_? —escupió, sintiendo náuseas de repente.

Granger volvía a tener esa ridícula sonrisa en la cara.

—Ya has escuchado a Rosie, Draco —dijo—. Vamos a Tierra Feliz.

* * *

El que llamó a este sitio "Tierra Feliz" debía haber estado tan loco como unas castañuelas.

Los ojos de Draco no habían vuelto a su tamaño normal desde que Hermione realizó la Aparición Conjunta con él y con Rose a ese sitio que los muggles llamaban _"Parque de Atracciones"_. Un mogollón de gritos salía de un artilugio muggle que daba vueltas sobre sí mismo y seguía diferentes recorridos. Draco habría jurado que no era para nada seguro. Había otras máquinas raras de atracciones (Rose lo había llamado así: _atracciones_ ) en las que la gente estaba o gritando como si quisiesen expulsar todo el aire de sus pulmones o riéndose de los que estaban gritando como locos. Incluso vio a un muggle vomitando entre unos arbustos, lo que hizo que frunciese la nariz, asqueado.

—Debería llamarse "Tierra de los Horrores" —murmuró por lo bajini. Hermione le escuchó, y no pudo reprimir su sonrisa durante más tiempo.

—No está tan mal —le dijo, cogiendo distraídamente el brazo de una sobreexcitada Rose—. Cuando te subas a las atracciones entenderás por qué este sitio se llama así, aunque suene ridículo.

Draco vio una rueda enorme dando vueltas sin parar, y calculó mentalmente que esa máquina debía tener varios metros de altura. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que caerse de ella le llevaría a una muerte directa e inevitable.

—Ni siquiera te gustan las alturas —le dijo, frunciendo el ceño. Hacía años había intentado que subiese a una escoba y jugase a Quidditch con él, pero Hermione se había negado rotundamente y había mantenido sus pies sobre suelo firme.

—Bueno, _ya_ … —respondió. Después señaló a la enorme rueda que él había estado mirando antes—. No me gusta demasiado subirme a las norias. Son _súper_ lentas y siempre he tenido un miedo irracional a quedarme atrapada arriba del todo. Pero las otras atracciones no están tan mal. Tienen cinturones, así que son seguras.

Él la miró como si estuviese loca.

—Ni siquiera tienen _magia_ —respondió—. No creo que sean seguras.

—Mamá —se quejó Rose—. ¡Tiovivo!

—Vale, vale —dijo Hermione con una risa mientras cogía a Rose en sus brazos. Entonces, miró a Draco con una sonrisa—. Ven. Empezaremos por la atracción más segura de este sitio.

* * *

Aunque fuese imposible negar que era segura, Draco juró que jamás se subiría en un tiovivo.

Los caballos eran ridículos, demasiado coloridos para su gusto, pero Rose había insistido en que debía subirse al caballo que estaba al lado del suyo. Hermione le avisó de que Rose podía tener una enorme rabieta en cualquier momento, pudiendo llegar a ser bastante _malévola_ cuando estaban rodeados de gente.

" _Justo como un Weasley"_ , pensó Draco con una sonrisilla mientras recordaba a un rojo Ronald Weasley, teniendo rabietas cada vez que las cosas no eran como él quería.

Él era el único hombre adulto subido en el tiovivo, y no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que otros adultos, que _no estaban subidos_ en el dichoso tiovivo le miraban sonrientes. Incluso escuchó a una de las madres decir que era adorable por acompañar a Rose. Él no podía aceptar que dijesen eso.

Draco podía ser descrito con una barbaridad de palabras, pero _adorable_ no era una de ellas.

Lo peor de todo era el enjambre de pequeños niños corriendo por el tiovivo, moviéndose continuamente. Una niña incluso se cayó de morros al suelo al perder el equilibrio, y lloró escandalosamente durante minutos. Como era el _único_ adulto en el tiovivo, Draco tuvo que consolar a la niña hasta que la atracción paró y pudo reunirse con sus padres.

Rose insistió en dar otra vuelta, y antes de que pudiese protestar, Draco se encontró subido en otro ridículo caballo, y tuvo que soportar el mismo horror durante unos minutos más.

—No ha estado tan mal —dijo Hermione cuando se bajaron de la plataforma.

—Que te jodan, Granger —gruñó, sintiendo sus mejillas demasiado calientes de la vergüenza y la molestia.

Las madres seguían mirando a Draco con cariño, y lo único que él quería era irse de ahí lo más pronto posible.

—¡Montaña rusa! —dijo Rose, mientras cogía las manos de Draco y Hermione, sonriendo—. Subamos todos juntos.

—Por favor, dime que no hay más animales inanimados y raros en esa cosa —gruñó Draco en voz baja.

Hermione se rio y negó con la cabeza.

—Oh, créeme, no los hay.

Después, en cuanto se bajaron de la plataforma, Hermione dijo:

—No ha estado tan mal.

* * *

La montaña rusa estaba algo mejor… Oh, ¿a _quién_ quería engañar? Era una jodida maravilla y Draco ni siquiera protestó cuando Rose quiso subir por segunda vez. Era bastante más pequeña que la montaña rusa que había visto hacía un rato, pero Rose era demasiado pequeña para subirse a ella. Sin embargo, Draco se lo pasó en grande.

Era la cosa más parecida a montar en escoba que Draco había hecho en mucho tiempo, y no pudo evitar reírse encantado cuando giraban en todas direcciones y daban vueltas sobre sí mismos sin parar, lo que hizo que Granger empezase a colorearse de verde.

Rose, sin lugar a dudas, había heredado la sed de aventura de Weasley, y Draco no pudo evitar pensar que sería una buena jugadora de Quidditch en el futuro. Mentalmente, rezó a cualquiera que pudiese escucharle para que la pusiesen en Slytherin (que le diesen a sus padres, porque sería una maldita buena adquisición para el equipo).

—Creo que alguien se lo ha pasado muy bien —comentó Hermione, aunque aún estaba bastante verde.

—¿Qué pasa, Granger? —preguntó con una sonrisa descarada—. ¿No te lo estás pasando bien?

Rose miró con preocupación a su madre, lo que hizo que Hermione fulminase a Draco con la mirada.

—¿No te lo estás pasando bien, mamá? —preguntó su hija mientras un pequeño puchero crecía en su rostro.

—Sí, me lo estoy pasando bien, Rose. No escuches a Draco —le dijo, aún mirándole fulminantemente—. Mamá sólo necesita descansar un poquito, ¿vale? ¿Por qué no vas a comprar algodón de azúcar? Cuando te lo acabes, montaremos en otra atracción.

Los ojos de la pequeña niña se abrieron con alegría, aceptando las monedas muggle que le dio su madre, y corriendo hacia el puesto más cercano de algodón de azúcar. Hermione optó por sentarse en un banco, y Draco la siguió.

—El verde te sienta bien, Granger —comentó con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Cállate, Malfoy —gruñó, agachando la cabeza y masajeándose el puente de la nariz—. Creo que voy a vomitar.

Su sonrisa desapareció.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó. La preocupación se palpaba en su voz.

—Agua, tal vez —dijo mientras buscaba unas monedas en su bolso—. Puedes comprar una en el puesto de perritos calientes. Creo que los he visto vender agua hace un rato.

Draco asintió y cogió las monedas que le ofrecía. Fue al puesto de perritos calientes, sintiéndose escrupuloso, pero recompuso su rostro en cuanto estuvo frente al vendedor. Era un hombre gruñón con sobrepeso y calvo. La parte de arriba de su cabeza era demasiado brillante, y Draco tuvo que entrecerrar sus ojos para no ser cegado por la brillantez de su calva. El hombre de edad media llevaba un delantal que era demasiado pequeño para su tamaño corporal y le miró con desagrado en cuanto llegó.

El rubio le miró durante un rato, sintiéndose ridículamente nervioso, hasta que el hombre al final frunció el ceño y gruñó:

—¿Vas a pedir algo o qué?

—Sí, claro —dijo Draco, recomponiéndose y aclarando su garganta—. He venido a comprar unas botellas de agua.

El hombre le miró, cogió una botella de agua de una pequeña caja y se la dio. Draco estaba asombrado de que estuviese fría a pesar de estar guardada en una caja sin magia.

—Son 25 céntimos —murmuró.

Draco miró las monedas que tenía en la mano y, como no estaba familiarizado con el dinero muggle, dejó todas las monedas en el mostrador. El vendedor miró las monedas y a Draco, antes de gruñir y rodar los ojos. Entonces, procedió a devolverle cinco monedas, antes de gritar "¡Siguiente!" al cliente que estaba tras él.

" _Maleducado"_ , pensó Draco, y volvió a donde Hermione estaba sentada. Rose ya estaba con ella, comiendo con felicidad su algodón de azúcar rosa. Gracias a Merlín, Hermione ya no estaba verde, y aceptó agradecida la botella de agua y el cambio.

—Gracias —dijo cuando Draco se sentó junto a ella. Luego le preguntó a su hija—: ¿Dónde quieres ir ahora, Rosie?

—¿A la noria? —preguntó Rose esperanzada y suplicante, con los ojos abiertos y brillantes.

—Oh, no —dijo Hermione, negando levemente con la cabeza. Rose sonrió tímidamente y su esperanza se esfumó, pero comprendía el irracional miedo de su madre a las alturas.

Un brillo salvaje apareció en los ojos de Draco.

—Oh, sí —dijo, con la famosa sonrisa ladeada de los Malfoy creciendo en su rostro.

Hermione le fulminó con la mirada.

—No, Malfoy —dijo—. Te he dicho que no me gusta montar en la noria.

—Tú me has obligado a montarme en el maldito _tiovivo_ , Granger —dijo. No pensaba ceder—. Ahora me toca a mí obligarte a montarte en la noria.

—Eso es distinto —protestó—. Los tiovivos son _seguros_.

—Maldita sea, Granger —dijo—. Si algo pasa, puedo transportarnos con magia a un lugar seguro.

Hermione palidecía por momentos, pero Draco no pensaba ceder. Después de todo, tenía demasiada curiosidad: quería saber por qué esta atracción en particular tenía la cola más larga de todo el Parque de Atracciones.

—Por favor, mamá —suplicó Rose con una sonrisa—. Draco nos mantendrá a salvo. Lo promete. ¿Verdad, Draco?

La sonrisa de Draco se amplió cuando vio la derrota en la cara de Hermione.

—Lo prometo —dijo.

Si las miradas matasen, él ya habría muerto tres veces, si fuese físicamente posible.

* * *

Hermione había estado murmurando por lo bajo hasta que les indicaron que ocupasen uno de los asientos vacíos de la noria. Draco no pudo averiguar si lo que murmuraba eran maldiciones o plegarias; todo lo que pudo entender era que Hermione Granger le tenía un miedo definitivo, verdadero y _absoluto_ a la noria. Él había estado asegurándole constantemente que no permitiría que pasase nada malo, ya que se veía venir que Hermione entraría en pánico si ocurría algún accidente. Incluso Rose estaba tratando de reconfortar a su madre, pero Granger era inconsolable, y Draco Malfoy estaba muy divertido.

Cuando la noria empezó a moverse, se dio cuenta de que la mano de ella estaba agarrando con firmeza la barandilla de seguridad de la atracción.

—Granger, de verdad, estoy seguro de que no va a ser tan malo —le dijo, lanzando una rápida mirada a la hija, que estaba preocupada—. Maldita sea, te has enfrentado a uno de los magos más oscuros de la historia de la humanidad. Sobrevivirás, te lo prometo.

—Te odio —respondió ella entre dientes, haciendo que sonriese y que Rose la mirase horrorizada.

—¿Estáis discutiendo? —preguntó Rose, sintiendo un poco de pánico y mirando a su madre y al rubio—. Por favor, no discutáis, mamá y Draco. Nos bajaremos pronto, mamá. Por favor, no te enfades con Draco. Ha sido mi culpa porque yo quería subirme a la noria.

Rose estaba abatida, y Hermione se vino un poco abajo. Con una temblorosa y pálida mano, la bruja cogió la mano de Rose y le sonrió.

—Cariño, no es tu culpa —la consoló—. Mamá está un poco asustada.

Draco se rio cuando ella dijo "un poco", sabiendo que Granger estaba endulzando sus palabras, pero había funcionado. Rose sonrió antes de coger con su mano libre la de él.

—Vamos, Draco —le dijo—. Coge la otra mano de mamá para que no esté asustada.

Draco frunció el ceño mientras Hermione se sonrojaba levemente.

—Está bien, Rosie —dijo ella—. Puedo sujetarme a la barandilla.

—No, no —protestó la pequeña niña, negando con la cabeza. Sus rizos azotaron salvajemente su cabeza—. Debes cogerle la mano para que no tenga miedo.

Él suspiró y estiró su mano.

—No tengo alternativa —le dijo a Granger—. Tu hija es una maldita amenaza, Granger. No me sorprendería que, por su maldita cabezonería, se las apañase para copiar el hechizo que le hiciste a mi pelo.

Hermione se las arregló para sonreírle levemente e inmediatamente coger la mano que le ofrecía. Él se dio cuenta de que su mano era pequeña, temblaba y estaba fría, pero encajaba con la suya a la perfección, y eso hacía que su estómago hiciese cosas raras.

—¡Maldita sea, Granger! —exclamó con un grito mientras el agarre de Hermione se hacía más fuerte a medida que iban subiendo. Hacía un día con mucho viento, así que su asiento se movía ligeramente, y eso no ayudaba al terror que sentía Hermione.

Estaban acercándose a la parte más alta, y Draco sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Su miedo a las alturas era demasiado irracional, y él sabía que le ayudaría enfrentarse a él.

Haber estado durante años bajo las órdenes de Voldemort le había hecho aprender muchas cosas, y una de ellas era hacer magia sin varita. Era, definitivamente, una ventaja, especialmente en las sesiones de tortura de las que fue obligado a ser testigo. Draco siempre murmuraba por lo bajo pequeños hechizos adormecedores hacia las personas que eran torturadas. Los mortífagos nunca averiguaron por qué todos morían sin gritar, con miradas inexpresivas.

Por fin habían llegado a la parte más alta de todo el Parque de Atracciones, y Draco murmuró un suave _"Inmobilus"_ por lo bajo. La noria dejó de moverse al instante, y su asiento se tambaleó con precariedad, haciendo que Hermione se asustase. Su agarre en la mano de Draco se hizo más fuerte y, a juzgar por la forma en la que Rose estaba haciendo muecas, imaginó que la niña también estaba asustada.

—Está bien —les aseguró, apretando sus manos para reconfortarla—. Estamos bien. Estamos a salvo.

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, muerta de miedo, y Draco suspiró.

—Venga, Granger, abre los ojos —le dijo—. La vista te deja sin aliento y te la estás perdiendo.

Ella se las arregló para soltar un pequeño "no", con los ojos aún fuertemente cerrados.

Suspirando una vez más, Draco se acercó hasta estar pegado a Hermione. La castaña hizo ruidos de molestia y susto cuando sus movimientos hicieron que se tambaleasen de nuevo, pero Draco la ignoró.

—Mira, Granger, realmente puedes ver toda la ciudad desde aquí —dijo. Su boca estaba a escasos milímetros de su oreja derecha—. Es precioso.

Y lo era. Draco nunca había entendido la fascinación de Theo con el mundo muggle, alegando siempre que era impresionante y que los fanáticos sangrepura no eran imparciales con él. Su tecnología era asombrante, y, ahora que estaba anocheciendo, las luces estaban esparcidas por la ciudad, haciendo que pareciesen estrellas en una noche oscura.

—Maldita sea, Granger, abre tus malditos ojos —gruñó—. ¿Dónde demonios está tu valentía de Gryffindor?

Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa cuando sintió que se estremecía en sus brazos. Una cosa que había entendido durante sus años en Hogwarts era que nunca, _jamás_ se debía poner en duda la valentía de un Gryffindor. Pensó que Granger estaba por encima de esos ridículos ataques, pero parecía ser que estaba equivocado, ya que, en ese momento, le estaba mirando duramente.

—Cállate, hurón baboso —murmuró, olvidándose de que su hija estaba escuchando.

Draco sonrió y cogió su cara para girarla. En cuanto miró al frente, volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Venga, Granger, sólo un pequeño vistazo —dijo.

Ella estaba tensa, contra sus brazos, y Draco rezó en silencio para que cediese. Hacía muchísimo frío, la noche se estaba acercando, y Rose estaba cansada. Cuando escuchó el jadeo de Rose, dejó que su media sonrisa se convirtiese en una completa.

—Es… Es hermoso —dijo, casi sin aliento.

—¡Lo es, mamá! —exclamó Rose, encantada de que su madre estuviese mirando.

Draco, en silencio, lanzó un _"Finite Incantatem"_ y la noria volvió a moverse. Se sintió orgulloso de que Hermione se sorprendiese cuando llegaron al suelo y bajaron de su asiento.

—No ha estado tan mal, ¿verdad? —preguntó Draco con una traviesa sonrisa.

Hermione rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y fulminó a Draco con la mirada más oscura que jamás había visto en su cara.

—Has encantado la noria para que se pare arriba del todo, ¿no? —le acusó.

—No pienso confirmar ni negar su acusación, Señorita Granger —contestó, sabiendo a la perfección que la sonrisa en su rostro dejaba ver lo que había hecho.

—Te odio, Malfoy —volvió a decir.

—¡No, no te odia, Draco! —gritó Rose.

El rubio se rio y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no me odias, Granger —repitió, haciendo que Hermione se enfadase, dándose la vuelta. Draco sonrió a Rose, que le devolvió la sonrisa. Ni siquiera protestó cuando Rose cogió su mano y siguió a su malhumorada madre.

* * *

No hacía falta decir que era el mejor día que Rose había pasado en sus seis años de vida. Hacía mucho tiempo que había ido por última vez a Tierra Feliz (había sido cuando cumplió los cuatro años). El tío Harry las había acompañado, y Rose recordaba haberlo pasado súper bien. Era gracioso, pensó, que hoy se lo había pasado mejor, y probablemente había sido gracias a Draco.

Rose dejó escapar un suave bostezo y estiró los brazos. Estaba cansada, y quería irse a dormir. Caminando descalza por la sala de estar, estaba a punto de llamar a su madre para que la llevase a la cama, pero se quedó quieta al ver la imagen frente a sus ojos.

Hermione estaba dormida, su cabeza se apoyaba en el hombro de Draco. El rubio tenía un dedo sobre los labios, indicándole que estuviese callada, y Rose, sin decir nada, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Un repentino pensamiento se le pasó por la cabeza y corrió hacia Draco tan silenciosamente como pudo. Trepó al sofá y se recostó sobre él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó en un susurro, frunciendo el ceño al ver su alborotado pelo.

—¿Puedo dormir aquí también, Draco? —preguntó con una bonita sonrisa—. Mamá parece estar muy cansada para dormir en nuestra habitación, y no quiero dormir sola.

La niña se alegró cuando Draco suspiró y murmuró algo por lo bajo. Al mismo tiempo, el fuego de su chimenea se encendió, y Rose se sintió más calentita y feliz.

—Duérmete, Rose —ordenó, y ella asintió con la cabeza felizmente y cerró los ojos.

Este día se estaba convirtiendo, sin duda alguna, en el mejor de su vida. Su madre también se lo había pasado muy bien, y ella estaba encantada. Recordó que el tío Harry había intentado que se subiese a la noria, pero no lo había conseguido. Hoy, Rose se había sorprendido, y no podía evitar pensar que todo había sido gracias a Draco.

Era oficial. Ahora, Draco le gustaba mogollón, y rezó a Merlín o a quien fuera que la escuchase para que ella y su madre pudiesen vivir con él durante el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

Se despertó sobresaltada al no sentir su brazo derecho. Gruñendo, Hermione se sentó y movió su brazo para que la sangre volviese a circular por él. Esperaba ver a Rose dormir a su lado, pero se sorprendió al ver que aún estaba en la sala de estar de Draco.

" _Debo haberme quedado dormida"_ , pensó con una sonrisa. Había sido un día largo y estaba cansada, habiendo tenido que enfrentarse a sus miedos y perseguir a Rose por todo el Parque de Atracciones. No le había sorprendido en absoluto haberse quedado dormida.

Un suave ronquido hizo que se sobresaltase. Con los ojos abiertos como platos, miró a su lado y vio a Draco durmiendo, con la boca levemente entreabierta, y sintió que sus mejillas entraban en calor. No se había dado cuenta de que había estado durmiendo sobre él, y esperó que él, una vez se hubiese despertado, no se enfadase por haberle convertido en una almohada humana.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras recordaba su pequeña aventura en Tierra Feliz. Sin duda alguna, había sido culpa de Draco Malfoy que la noria se hubiese parado durante minutos cuando estaban en lo más alto, obligándole a ver la preciosa vista y deshacerse de su ridículo miedo irracional. Aunque en ese momento había querido matarle, en realidad, Hermione estaba agradecida de que lo hubiese hecho. Le había sorprendido enormemente que hubiese sido capaz de convencerla de hacer algo así, sobre todo cuando ni Harry ni Ron habían podido hacer que se enfrentase a su miedo a las alturas.

Hermione parpadeó en sorpresa cuando una mata de pelo rojo y alborotado se dejó ver desde el otro lado de Draco. Acercándose, vio a su hija dormir plácidamente sobre el pecho de Draco. Rose parecía contenta, lo que hizo que su corazón se enterneciese.

A Rose se le partiría el corazón cuando se enterase de que al día siguiente abandonarían el apartamento de Draco. Tras unas semanas de haber vivido ahí, Hermione sabía que a su hija le gustaba Draco y que el rubio había pasado a preocuparse por la niña.

Era… era una imagen preciosa. Rose y Draco dormidos. Y una imagen de ellos tres, como una familia feliz, apareció en su mente sin haber sido invitada.

" _Eh, eh, Hermione"_ , le reprendió una pequeña voz en su cabeza.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos, se dio cuenta de que no tenía control alguno sobre sus pensamientos. Negó con la cabeza para deshacerse de ellos. Se iban a ir al día siguiente, y no podía permitirse seguir pensando en esas cosas.

Suspirando, Hermione se levantó e hizo un _Accio_ sobre la sábana de la habitación de Draco. Cuando llegó, se tapó con ella. Olía a Draco, lo que hizo que se le secase la garganta. Negando de nuevo con la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos tan peligrosos, finalmente Hermione tapó a su hija y al rubio con la manta. Tanto Draco como Rose suspiraron en sueños, buscando el calor de la sábana, y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

Aunque ese pensamiento era ridículo, era cierto que hacían una bonita estampa familiar. Hermione, sin quererlo, pensó que no estaría tan mal que ella estuviese incluida en ella.

Al menos por esa noche.

* * *

 ** _Nota de la Autora_** ** _: El siguiente capítulo relatará la partida de Hermione y Rose. Este capítulo es su último día con Draco. Pero este fic no está cerca de llegar a su fin. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que incluso añada un capítulo o dos…_**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Os imaginabais a Draco en un parque de atracciones? ¿Y qué me decís de la escena de la montaña rusa? El Slytherin ha conseguido que, en cierto modo, nuestra Gryffindor pierda el miedo a las alturas... ¿Y el hecho de que Hermione piense que parecen una familia feliz? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

 **Con cariño,**

 **WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	12. El silencio

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo; pero, antes que nada, tanto la autora como yo queremos agradecer, de todo corazón, todos los favoritos, follows y reviews que hemos recibido. ¡Mil gracias, de verdad!**

 **Sin más dilación, os dejo leer…**

* * *

 ** _Nota de la Autora_** ** _: Este capítulo es más corto que los anteriores. Creo que es el capítulo más corto de toda la historia, pero espero que, aún así, estéis satisfechas con el contenido. Bueno, en realidad, no, no creo que estéis contentas… Después de todo, muchas me habéis pedido que Hermione y Rose se queden en el apartamento. Aún tengo muchos planes para esta historia, cariños míos, confiad en mí._**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: El silencio**

* * *

Hermione Granger había sido madre durante seis años, pero aún no podía prepararse cada vez que su hija tenía una rabieta.

La de ese día había sido excepcionalmente agotadora, sobre todo porque Rose parecía inconsolable. Su alborotado pelo rojo estaba hecho un mayor desastre de lo habitual, y unas enormes lágrimas caían de sus enormes ojos azules. Hermione tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa cuando vio que de su nariz también caían mocos.

—Oh, Rosie —dijo, tratando de coger a su hija en sus brazos, pero Rose la esquivó y se dejó caer en el suelo enmoquetado.

Hermione lamentaba que tuviese que ser así, pero habían estado entrometiéndose demasiado en la vida de Draco Malfoy, abusando su sorprendente amabilidad. Después de todo, ya estaba curada de la maldición oscura que Lestrange le había lanzado, y la Señora Figg había vuelto al país. Sabía que era hora de que se fuesen a casa y continuasen con sus vidas.

—¿P-por qué nos tenemos que ir, m-mamá? —se quejó Rose. Hermione dejó escapar un suave suspiro cuando las ventanas de la habitación se movieron por la magia involuntaria de Rose, causada por sus sentimientos—. N-no quiero irme.

—Rose… —dijo Hermione, acuclillándose para estar al nivel de su hija—. Tenemos que volver a casa. Draco está muy ocupado, y no podemos molestarle más.

—N-no quiero irme —lloró su hija, tirándose al suelo boca abajo.

La castaña empezó a sentir un dolor de cabeza, pero sabía que no podía ceder. De nuevo, maldijo los genes de Ron por haber producido a una niña tan cabezota, encantadora y guapa. Hermione sabía que era mejor dar la noticia a su hija por la mañana, ya que sospechaba que no podrían irse hasta la noche.

Un suave pop sonó en la habitación, y un triste Tippy apareció. Sus orejas estaban caídas, las puntas casi tocando el suelo, y Hermione sonrió tristemente. Sabía que el elfo doméstico había llegado a querer a su hija: eran prácticamente inseparables, y Tippy se iba a poner muy triste cuando Rose se fuese.

—T-Tippy ha hecho sus maletas, Señorita Hermione —dijo, sorbiendo su nariz mientras una lágrima caía de sus ojos. Miró a Rose con tristeza, que seguía llorando, y su labio inferior tembló—. Tippy les desea lo mejor, Señorita Hermione, Pequeña Señorita Rosie.

Su voz se rompió al decir el nombre de Rose, e inmediatamente se Desapareció sin esperar respuesta. Hermione creyó escuchar un sonoro gemido en algún lugar del enorme apartamento, y volvió a suspirar.

—Nos iremos esta noche, Rose —dijo Hermione—. Aún te quedan unas horas para que pases tiempo con Draco.

Sus gemidos se hicieron más sonoros cuando mencionó el nombre del rubio.

Por enésima vez, Hermione suspiró.

Iba a ser un día muy largo.

* * *

—¿Dónde está Rose?

—No ha querido salir de su habitación —dijo Hermione mientras se dejaba caer en una silla vacía a su lado.

El aroma de la comida hizo cosquillas a su nariz, y su estómago rugió levemente. Algo que echaría de menos del apartamento de Draco era la comida que cocinaba Tippy. Ella cocinaba bien, e incluso la Señora Figg cocinaba un maravilloso pastel de carne, pero todo ello era una miseria en comparación a la cocina de Tippy.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio.

—¿Aún sigue con la rabieta? —preguntó.

Ella gimió y empezó a comer.

—La maternidad es dura —dijo con un suspiro—. Hace que eche más de menos a mi madre.

—¿Quieres que hable con ella? —se ofreció.

Hermione le miró pensativa durante unos minutos, antes de asentir levemente.

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que es una buena idea —dijo, suspirando—. Después de todos estos años… —dejó que sus palabras se desvaneciesen en sus labios y negó con la cabeza.

Era triste pensar que conocía las respuestas a cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con la magia. Y, en caso de no tenerlas, podía investigarlas en sus amados libros e, inmediatamente, tendría una respuesta. Tardaría más o menos en encontrarla, pero al final la tendría. Pero la _maternidad_ … No había un protocolo claro a seguir para ser una buena madre, y eso le había frustrado muchísimo. El simple conocimiento no bastaba, y Hermione lo sabía. Era algo que había temido desde que Rose apareció en su vida, y no había querido hacer un lío de ello.

—Deja de pensar —dijo Draco, rodando los ojos—. Es una niña y no quiere irse. Por supuesto que iba a tener una rabieta. No estás haciendo nada mal, Granger.

Inconscientemente, le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Últimamente, Draco las había reconfortado mucho, tanto a ella como a su hija. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que se encontraría a sí misma en esta situación con el rubio, habría pensado que estaban locos de remate.

—Pero debo advertirte —dijo Hermione cuando Draco se levantó de su silla—. Rose es inconsolable.

Él movió la mano, restándole importancia, y haciendo que ella alzase una ceja. Entonces, ella le vio dirigirse a la habitación.

De alguna manera, Hermione no podía deshacerse de la sensación de que Draco conseguiría sacar a Rose de la habitación.

* * *

Vio un pequeño montículo en duelo en el centro de la vasta cama, y Draco suspiró.

—Rose —dijo—. Para ya. Tienes que comer.

El montículo se movió un poco, y escuchó que se sorbía los mocos, pero aún no podía ver a Rose.

—No tengo hambre —dijo una pequeña voz, seguida por un rugido de estómago que contradecía sus palabras.

—Sí, la tienes, pequeña amenaza —contestó Draco, acercándose y sentándose a los pies de la cama—. Tippy ha hecho tu postre favorito, tarta de chocolate, y no podrás probarla si no comes algo antes.

El silencio siguió sus palabras, y después:

—No me gusta la tarta de chocolate.

Había una clara duda en su tono de voz, y Draco sonrió. Rose era una niña a la que se le podía manipular con facilidad. Hermione era demasiado Gryffindor para saber cómo sobornar a una niña.

—Claro que te gusta —dijo—. Tippy ha puesto más glaseado porque sabe que te gusta así.

Escuchó que se volvía a sorber la nariz y esperó pacientemente hasta que una alborotada mata de pelo rojo se dejó ver entre las sábanas.

—¿Ha…? ¿Ha hecho flores con el glaseado? —preguntó con suavidad.

—Por supuesto —contestó, también suavemente—. Son rojas, porque es tu color favorito.

Draco vio a Rose parecer pensativa, con emociones contradictorias apareciendo en su rostro. Se dio cuenta de que sus ojos y su nariz estaban muy rojos, y había huellas de las lágrimas por sus mejillas. Estaba devastada porque Hermione y ella se iban a ir a casa, y eso hizo que su corazón sintiese cosas extrañas.

—Vale —dijo finalmente, saliendo lentamente del enredo de las sábanas—. Pero sigo sin querer irme.

—Creo que no funciona así —dijo él, alzando una ceja—. Tu madre ya te ha dicho que tienes que volver a casa con ella. Tu tía Figgy puede cuidar de ti, y tu madre ya puede volver al trabajo con tu tío Harry.

De nuevo se formaron lágrimas en sus ojos, pero, gracias a Merlín, no volvió a tener una enorme rabieta.

—No quiero irme, Draco —dijo, su labio inferior temblando—. M-me gusta estar aquí. ¿No nos podemos quedar mamá y yo aquí?

Draco suspiró y se acercó a la niña. Rose inmediatamente enterró la cabeza en su abdomen y lloró, mientras él acariciaba su espalda para consolarla.

—Deja que te diga algo que aprendí cuando era pequeño —dijo—. No siempre puedes conseguir lo que quieres, Rose —pudo sentir que sus lágrimas empapaban su camiseta—. Tu madre está preocupada, así que creo que lo mejor es que salgas de la habitación y comas —le dijo—. La tarta de chocolate de Tippy se echará a perder, y sabes lo emocionalmente inestable que puede llegar a ser.

Para su alivio, Rose, finalmente, asintió levemente y permitió que Draco la sacase de la habitación. Mantuvo la pequeña mano de la niña cogida a la suya, en parte porque tenía miedo de que cambiase de opinión y volviese a ser un apenado montículo sobre la cama.

Cuando Hermione le vio con la devastada niña, ni siquiera parecía sorprendida de que hubiese conseguido sacar a Rose de la habitación.

—Oh, Rose —dijo, aliviada. Rose se separó de Draco y trepó al regazo de su madre, con lágrimas en los ojos—. No es como si no volvieses a ver a Draco nunca más. Podemos invitarle a cenar a casa cada vez que quieras, y puedes ver con él tus dibujos animados favoritos.

Sus lágrimas habían cesado, y miraba a su madre con los ojos abiertos.

—¿En serio? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto —contestó su madre. Después, miró a Draco, con una leve duda en el rostro—. Si Draco quiere venir.

Él asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que no tenía otra opción, y Hermione le sonrió agradecida.

Rose miró más contenta a su madre, y le dijo que tenía hambre. Mientras la niña comía (la rabieta la había dejado hambrienta), Hermione volvió a mirar a Draco y vocalizó un silencioso "gracias". Draco, de nuevo, asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que ella le sonriese ampliamente.

En su interior, pensó que echaría de menos ver a la madre y a la hija cada día en su casa.

* * *

—Por todos los cielos, Granger, si tienes intención de irte, vete ya —explotó Draco exasperado mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la sonriente castaña—. ¿Por qué sigues molestándome? Te he dicho que estoy ocupado.

—No, no lo estás —le respondió—. Has estado mirando la misma página desde que he venido a hablar contigo.

Se odió a sí mismo por sonrojarse ante su comentario. Gruñendo, dejó a un lado los estúpidos papeles y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó al fin—. Ya te has despedido.

Ella tenía una triste sonrisa en el rostro, y el no podía entender por qué.

—Rose sigue despidiéndose de Tippy —explicó—. Sabes cómo se han encariñado el uno del otro y, _bueno_ , tu elfo doméstico también es inconsolable —Hermione rio y sacudió la cabeza—. Por Merlín, es como si no fuesen a volver a verse en la vida.

Draco, sin saber qué decir, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno… Sé que ya te lo he dicho miles de veces, y seguro que piensas que soy demasiado irritante, pero me gustaría darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotras, especialmente por Rose.

—Ay, Granger, sí, sí —dijo, suspirando suavemente—. Tal vez te vea por la calle con Rose o algo así. No es que esté planeando en salir a menudo. Ya te he dicho que soy una persona ocupada. Estoy seguro de que necesitaré irme de viaje más que merodear por el Callejón Diagon o cualquier otra calle mágica de Londres.

Dejó de lado convenientemente el hecho de que no tenía ningún motivo para mostrar su cara de mortífago. Draco sabía que seguiría encerrado en su apartamento hasta que fuese necesario que saliese.

Granger le dedicó una expresión extraña.

—Lo que te he dicho antes era de verdad —dijo—. Puedes visitarnos cada vez que quieras.

—Nunca he ido a tu apartamento —apuntó.

—¿Y?

Frunció el ceño suavemente.

—¿Me estás permitiendo que vaya a tu apartamento? —preguntó con escepticismo.

Hermione se rio a carcajadas.

—Maldita sea, ¿sigues creyendo que no confío en ti? —preguntó con buen humor—. Draco, has cuidado de Rose mientras he estado fuera, y ella está feliz y sana. No creo que tu presencia en su vida haya sido mala.

No le dijo que quería que siguiese viendo a su hija, pero Draco entendió lo que quería decir, y eso hizo que se sintiese confundido.

—Yo… Bueno… No hay una buena razón por la que os deba visitar —visitó patéticamente.

—Visitar a Rose es una razón suficientemente buena —dijo.

Draco aún la miraba con escepticismo.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Granger?

—¿A qué te refieres? —sus cejas se alzaron en confusión, y Draco suspiró.

—Sé que me pediste el enorme favor de que cuidase de Rose mientras corrías a atrapar al asesino de tu marido —expuso—. Ahora estás aquí y estás bien. Mi trabajo está hecho.

Hermione dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro, sonriendo de una forma que le favorecía.

—Por si no lo sabías, a Rose le gustas —dijo—. Y sabes que las rabietas que tiene son una clásica característica de Ron, así que, si descubriese que no te puede volver a ver, ardería el infierno. Y, además, has sido un niñero magnífico. Ya tengo una persona a la que acudir cuando las cosas se compliquen en el trabajo y la Señora Figg no pueda cuidar de Rose.

—Así que, hablando claro y pronto, soy imprescindible —gruñó rodando los ojos—. No pensé que utilizases así a la gente, Granger.

—Por Godric, eres súper molesto —exclamó exasperada—. Simplemente quería invitarte a cenar de vez en cuando a mi casa y que sigas teniendo relación con Rose. ¿Por qué quieres buscar razones? Tómatelo como una invitación entre amigos.

Él frunció el ceño, enormemente escéptico aún.

—De acuerdo —dijo suspirando.

—Genial —contestó, levantándose de su asiento—. Espera ser invitado dentro de poco. Rose no parará hasta que vengas, y creo que querrá que sea pronto.

Él suspiró una vez más. ¿Por qué sentía que no había nada que pudiese decir al respecto?

* * *

—¿Estás lista para irte, Rosie? —preguntó Hermione.

No había lágrimas en sus ojos, pero Rose estaba haciendo un puchero.

—¿De verdad tenemos que irnos, mamá? —preguntó por enésima vez.

Y por enésima vez, Hermione asintió. La respuesta de Rose consistió en mirar la punta de sus zapatos, frunciendo más el ceño.

Hermione miró a Draco en busca de ayuda, y el rubio suspiró.

—¿No te vas a despedir, amenaza? —preguntó Draco.

Rose aún no había desviado su mirada, pero él pudo ver que su labio inferior empezaba a temblar.

— _Puede_ que te lleve a Florean este sábado, pero sólo lo haré si te despides. Puedo cambiar de opinión —dijo, sonriendo levemente al ver que ella abría mucho los ojos ante la mención de la heladería—. Pero, por supuesto, debemos mantenernos alejados de los cacahuetes.

Hermione le miró seriamente, haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanchase. No había sacado el tema de cómo había estado a punto de matar a su hija por un shock anafiláctico, pero Draco sospechaba que, en algún momento, se lo restregaría por la cara.

—Me gustaría probar el de tarta de queso y arándanos —contestó Rose con suavidad—. El tío Harry dice que está delicioso.

—Por supuesto —dijo Draco, su sonrisa ladeada convirtiéndose en una completa cuando, finalmente, Rose le miró—. Entonces, ¿te despides?

En vez de despedirse, Rose se lanzó a los brazos de Draco, sus pequeños brazos rodeando su abdomen con fuerza. Riendo, él se agachó y la cogió en brazos para que pudiese abrazarle como era debido.

—Adiós, Draco —dijo Rose, con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos—. Te echaré de menos.

Generalmente, él era muy malo a la hora de decir cosas ñoñas o sentimentales. Aún le costaba decirle cosas así a su madre, a pesar de lo mucho que la quería. Había sido criado en una casa en la que no se mostraban las emociones. Por eso, le había sorprendido darse cuenta de la facilidad con la que había respondido "Yo también te echaré de menos" a la niña. No había sido murmurado para contentarla: realmente lo _sentía_ , y finalmente se dio cuenta del hecho de que ella y su madre fuesen a marcharse de su apartamento.

Las emociones se acumularon en su pecho, y estos sentimientos eran abrumadores y extraños para él. Debía habérsele notado en la cara, porque vio a Granger mirándole con esa triste sonrisa, y algo rugió en su garganta.

—Adiós, Draco —dijo Hermione.

Debía esta imaginando cosas, pero… ¿estaban sus ojos húmedos?

Draco nunca había entendido por qué a la gente se le empañaban los ojos al decir adiós. Se había burlado de sus compañeros de clase durante sus años en Hogwarts cuando se despedían con lágrimas en los ojos al final de cada curso. Después de todo, iban a volver a verse en septiembre.

Sabía que iba a volver a verlas, especialmente a Granger. El Londres mágico era bastante pequeño y, de una forma u otra, era muy probable que se encontrase con ella. Y, precisamente por eso, no entendía por qué sentía lo que estaba sintiendo al pensar que se iban a ir de su casa.

Sin confiar en su capacidad para hablar, Draco dejó a Rose en el suelo y le sonrió a modo despedida. Hermione inmediatamente cogió a su hija, sujetando con su mano libre el pequeño equipaje.

—Adiós —exclamó Rose por última vez antes de que ella y Hermione se Desapareciesen.

Draco no supo cuánto tiempo había estado quieto en el mismo sitio. Todo lo que sabía era que su apartamento estaba misteriosamente silencioso, _demasiado_ silencioso, y necesitaba irse de ahí.

* * *

—Estaba empezando a pensar que te habías olvidado de mí —fue el saludo de Theodore Nott hacia Draco cuando apareció en la chimenea de los Nott—. Me ha dicho Tippy que te lo pasaste súper bien ayer. Y no me invitaste.

Draco ignoró sus quejas y se dejó caer en el sillón que había al lado del de su mejor amigo. A diferencia de Draco, Theo había decidido vivir en la Ancestral Casa de los Nott para llevar el negocio. La Mansión Nott era algo más alegre que la Mansión Malfoy (a pesar de todas las cosas oscuras que iban emparejadas a su apellido), pero aún le traía demasiadas memorias de sus días de mortífago. Draco no podía entender cómo Theo era capaz de vivir en un lugar que hacía que las pesadillas resurgiesen.

—Se han ido —dijo el rubio después de unos minutos en silencio.

Una mirada de comprensión apareció en el rostro de Theo.

—Eso he escuchado —respondió—. De _Tippy_. Estoy un poco molesto porque no me invitaste a tu pequeña fiesta de despedida. Sé que suena estúpido, pero la verdad es que echo de menos a la amenaza.

Draco suspiró y simplemente cerró los ojos, masajeando sus sienes. Ese día no había hecho nada que involucrase algo de ejercicio, pero se sentía exhausto.

—Mi apartamento está… _en silencio_ —soltó, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Ha sido siempre así?

—Sep —contestó Theo, sonriendo tristemente a su mejor amigo—. No te gusta tener invitados en tu apartamento, Draco.

La respuesta de Theo le hizo fruncir más el ceño, porque era verdad. Le gustaba la soledad que le proporcionaba su humilde apartamento, y no le importaba vivir solo. Siempre había estado solo, y eso era todo lo que había conocido. La Mansión Malfoy se aseguró de que se sintiese así desde que era bien pequeño. Y se había acostumbrado a ello, así que ya no le importaba. Ni siquiera le importó durante sus años en Hogwarts.

Pero, extrañamente, ese día sentía que no quería seguir estando solo.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a pasarlo bien al Caldero Chorreante? —ofreció Theo.

Draco odió la mirada de comprensión que tenía su mejor amigo, que intentaba hacerle sentir mejor.

—Hay demasiada gente en el Caldero Chorreante —apuntó, encogiéndose en el cómodo sillón.

Theo suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Entonces puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres —dijo—. Le diré a Snooty que prepare tu habitación.

Draco pensó que era una buena idea pasar la noche. Prefería no estar solo en casa.

Estaba demasiado silenciosa. Y eso no le gustaba. En absoluto.

* * *

 ** _Nota de la Autora_** ** _: El siguiente capítulo incluye a Draco tomando impulsivamente una decisión sobre su futuro, y una invitación a cenar. Será más largo que este, ¡lo prometo!_**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Draco ha conseguido consolar a la pequeña Rose, y luego a quien no se podía consolar era a Tippy. ¿Os imagináis a esos dos llorando y diciéndose cosas bonitas? ¡Son un caso! ¿Y qué me decís de la visita de Draco a Theo? El pobre no se había dado cuenta de lo silenciosa que es su casa y de lo ermitaño que es él... ¿Qué pensáis al respecto? ¿Hará algo para llenar ese silencio? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

 **Con cariño,**

 **WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	13. La invitación para cenar

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo; pero, antes que nada, tanto la autora como yo queremos agradecer, de todo corazón, todos los favoritos, follows y reviews que hemos recibido. ¡Mil gracias, de verdad! Perdonad que no lo subiese ayer, pero tuve un día de locura en el trabajo...**

 **Sin más dilación, os dejo leer…**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: La invitación para cenar**

* * *

Draco no sabía qué le había pasado, pero había decidido redactar un currículum para solicitar un puesto en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. El impulso había nacido de una de sus fructíferas reuniones con el Director General de una empresa de Suiza, y por eso cruzó por su mente la repentina idea de pensar que podría trabajar bien en este departamento.

Desde luego, no le ofrecía su deseado puesto como un Rompedor de Maldiciones, pero dudaba enormemente que fuese aceptado en ese departamento. Pensó que sería mejor empezar estableciéndose a sí mismo en un trabajo inferior antes de pensar en ascender al trabajo de sus sueños. Además, pensaba que era bastante bueno socializando y fingiendo sonrisas con personas importantes del mundo mágico internacional. El trabajo parecía estar hecho para él.

—Tippy —llamó, y su elfo doméstico apareció en el acto—. Cancela todas mis reuniones para la semana que viene. Tengo cosas que hacer.

La criatura le miró de una forma extraña, pero asintió sin decir una palabra. Entonces, cuando Draco le indicó que podía irse, desapareció con un pop.

Ahora, todo lo que necesitaba era pensar en qué hacer con el negocio de los Malfoy. Seguía siendo, sin lugar a dudas, el Jefe de cada cosa que ocurría, y teniendo en cuenta que era el Jefe de la Casa de los Malfoy, dejarlo todo sin un plan estaba fuera de la ecuación. Los herederos Malfoy del pasado no habían trabajado en otra cosa que no fuese el negocio de los Malfoy, siempre aumentando el tesoro de la familia, así que Draco no sabía por dónde empezar. Mucho menos sabía _cómo_.

El mejor plan que tenía de momento era contratar a un Director General que se encargase de la empresa, uno que fuese lo suficientemente competente para actuar en su nombre y hacerse cargo de todas las responsabilidades de los Malfoy. Mentalmente, empezó a hacer una lista de candidatos, tratando de recordar enviarles cartas ofreciendo el puesto.

Tras asegurarse de que todo estaba arreglado, Draco dobló su currículum, puso un sello de cera en el sobre y lo envió por Lechuza al Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

Y ahora, a esperar.

* * *

Draco se despertó de un sobresalto, teniendo la extraña sensación de que alguien le miraba. Estar tantos años haciendo misiones para la Orden del Fénix había incrementado sus sentidos, lo que era muy útil cuando el Lado Oscuro les atacaba por sorpresa.

Agarrando la varita con la mano, Draco se sentó lentamente en la cama y miró al lugar de donde percibía la fuente de su incomodidad. Con los ojos abiertos, se dio cuenta de que esa fuente era, en realidad, una bandada de lechuzas, que le miraban también con los ojos abiertos.

La mayoría golpeaba la ventana con sus picos, urgiéndole a que la abriese, y el ruido que hacían le sacó de su sorpresa.

Se levantó de la cama y dejó que las lechuzas entrasen. Había unas veinte, y todas ellas volaban sobre su cabeza y dejando caer trozos de pergamino.

Tan pronto como la última de ellas se fue, Draco se agachó y cogió una de las cartas. Decía:

" _Querido Draco,_

 _¿Cómo estás? Vamos a ir a Florean este sábado, ¿verdad?_

 _Con cariño,_

 _Rosie"_

Alzó una ceja al leer la carta, sorprendido de que la hubiese escrito Rose. Casi tuvo un aneurisma al pensar que podría ser del Ministerio, pero generalmente utilizaban Lechuzas del Ministerio para enviar las cartas de negocios.

Draco cogió otra de las cartas y la leyó:

" _Querido Draco,_

 _Mamá ha dicho que puedes venir a visitarnos. ¿Cuándo puedes venir? Por favor, ¿puedes venir pronto? ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!_

 _Con cariño,_

 _Rosie"_

Una incrédula sonrisa apareció en su bonito rostro mientras leía el resto de las cartas. Todas ellas eran de Rose, pidiéndole que fuese a verla, diciéndole que le echaba de menos, e incluso contándole las cosas que había hecho desde que había llegado a casa.

Se preguntó si Rose sabía escribir, pero dudaba que la caligrafía de la carta estuviese hecha por una niña de seis años. Draco sospechaba que la magia tenía algo que, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la niña era brillante y poderosa.

Otra lechuza se coló por su ventana y dejó caer una carta en sus manos. Ululó con felicidad y se voló a la aún abierta ventana, desapareciendo de su vista.

Draco esperaba que la carta fuese también de Rose, pero se sorprendió enormemente al ver que era de su madre.

" _Draco,_

 _Me imagino que ya has sido bombardeado con las cartas de Rose. Te pido perdón, creo que te echaba demasiado de menos y su magia accidental ha hechizado la escritura de las cartas, así como a una bandada de lechuzas, y te las ha enviado._

 _Además de disculparme, esta carta también sirve como una invitación para que vengas el sábado a cenar. Puede que Harry venga también (no lo sé seguro), pero te sugiero que, si lo hace, te comportes adecuadamente._

 _No creo que puedas negarte. Rose ha estado incordiándome mientras escribo esta carta, e insiste en que vengas. Puede que las lechuzas no sean lo único que recibas si te niegas._

 _Hermione"_

Draco sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo con incredulidad. ¿Por qué le habían maldecido a tener una relación con las personas más cabezotas que había conocido en su vida? Escribiendo una rápida respuesta diciendo que sí, iría, y añadiendo que sentía que no tenía otra opción, Draco envió la carta, sonriendo.

Inmediatamente recordó que tenía una reunión con el Director General de una empresa muggle en Londres ese sábado, pero decidió que la cena con ellas era más importante. Escribió una rápida carta de disculpas a dicho Director General y la envió, sin importarle que pudiese enfadarse.

* * *

Hermione no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al recordar la respuesta de Draco a su invitación. En ese momento estaba reparando la cena, y el invitado aún no había llegado. Rose estaba arriba, en su habitación, probándose con excitación sus mejores vestidos para enseñárselos a Draco. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Hermione se preguntó si el Malfoy era consciente de lo mucho que su hija le adoraba.

La chimenea se encendió, indicando una llegada, y Hermione escuchó a Rose gritar encantada.

—¡Draco está aquí, mamá! —gritó desde la sala de estar.

Hermione se aseguró de que todo estaba preparado en la cocina antes de lavarse las manos y quitarse el delantal. Al entrar en la sala de estar, no pudo evitar reírse al ver a su hija. Rose estaba saltando, excitada, con sus salvajes rizos balanceándose. Nunca estaba tan ilusionada cuando Harry venía a visitarlas, y no podía comprender qué le había hecho Draco a Rose para que le quisiese de esa manera.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tranquilízate, cariño —dijo la madre, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Rose para parar sus frenéticos saltos.

Entonces, Hermione movió su varita para bajar las barreras de seguridad. Draco inmediatamente salió de la chimenea, demasiado impecable como para haber viajado por la Red Flu.

Antes de que Hermione pudiese saludarle, Rose ya se había abalanzado sobre el rubio.

—¡Draco! —exclamó. Entonces, Rose alzó sus pequeños brazos y movió sus dedos—. ¡Arriba, arriba!

Hermione trató de esconder su sonrisa, preguntándose cómo reaccionaría Draco ante la extraña petición de su hija. Supuso que el rubio se burlaría de su hija, diciendo cosas sin sentido como que llevar a niños en brazos era algo inferior a él; pero se sorprendió enormemente cuando Draco cogió a Rose con facilidad y práctica.

—Hola, Granger —saludó Draco amigablemente, sin darse cuenta de la sorpresa de la castaña. Entonces, alzó una pequeña bolsa de papel y sonrió levemente—. He traído vino a modo de regalo. También hay helados de Florean.

Hermione asintió sin decir una palabra y aceptó el regalo.

—¿Tienes un regalo también para mí, Draco? —preguntó Rose, con los ojos abiertos con esperanza y anticipación.

La castaña no creía que fuese posible que Draco volviese a sorprenderla, pero cuando hizo aparecer una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su túnica, rodando los ojos, ella supo que se había vuelto a equivocar.

—Sí, sí, amenaza —dijo, seguido por un fingido suspiro, que no fue creíble porque las comisuras de sus labios comenzaron a formar una sonrisa.

Draco la dejó en el suelo mientras Rose, con ansia, rompía el envoltorio del regalo. Hermione sentía mucha curiosidad, así que se acercó para observar mejor a su hija. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, reconociendo de inmediato la figurilla del Capitán Birch de los Tornados. Rose abrazó la figurilla mientras su cara se iluminaba con una felicidad inmensa, y Draco se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Eso te debe haber costado una fortuna —dijo Hermione, recordando haber escuchado una conversación entre él y Harry sobre que cada estatuilla de jugadores de Quidditch le habían costado casi mil galeones.

—Me alegra saber que distingues la buena calidad, Granger —se burló con ese aristocrático acento suyo.

La castaña rodó los ojos.

—Quiero decir que no deberías darle a mi hija algo tan caro, Malfoy —contestó—. Por si no lo sabías, los niños tienden a romper cosas con facilidad.

—Creo que lo más importante de todo es que tu hija está contenta —dijo con una sonrisa.

Y era cierto. Rose se había ocupado a sí misma en el acto, y jugaba con el Capitán Birch y con su juguete de peluche, el Señor Ginger. El jugador de Quidditch no parecía estar demasiado contento por estar chocándose con el juguete mullido.

Hermione aún fruncía el ceño. Aunque amaba a su hija y lo significaba todo para ella, Hermione trataba con todas sus fuerzas no encapricharla demasiado. Hacía tiempo que Harry había aprendido que Hermione le mataría con la mirada si le regalaba cosas a su hija que ella considerase caras e innecesarias.

—Por Merlín, Granger, es sólo un juguete —dijo Draco, rodando los ojos—. No es como si hubiese afectado a mi cuenta de Gringotts.

Ella suspiró, decidiendo dejar el tema.

—Estaré en la cocina, terminando las cosas. Os llamaré cuando todo esté listo.

Draco asintió con la cabeza, pero Rose la ignoró: estaba demasiado inmersa en su nuevo juguete. Sin quererlo, Hermione sonrió. Podría pensar que el juguete era demasiado caro, pero la gran sonrisa en el rostro de su hija le hizo aceptar el regalo. Al menos por ese día.

* * *

Se sentó en el sorprendentemente cómodo sofá del humilde piso y observó a su alrededor. Aunque no tenía nada que ver con su lujoso apartamento, Draco admitió que su casa era muy acogedora. De alguna forma, una parte de él esperaba que se pareciese a La Madriguera, teniendo en cuenta que Ron Weasley vivió ahí. Un involuntario estremecimiento corrió por su espina dorsal cuando recordó la "casa" que los miembros de la familia Weasley tanto adoraban. Aunque había estado varias veces en esa cara durante la Guerra, nunca llegó a acostumbrarse a lo incómodo que le hacía sentirse esa desvencijada casa de madera.

Su pequeño piso, sin embargo, tenía definitivamente el toque de Hermione. Colores pastel decoraban la sala de estar y Draco estaba enormemente sorprendido de lo lujosa que era su moqueta. Estaba casi seguro de que era cara. Enfrente de la chimenea había una televisión, que era mucho más pequeña que la que él había instalado en su casa.

Sobre la chimenea había fotografías, tanto mágicas como muggle. Draco se levantó lentamente del sofá y se acercó para inspeccionarlas. Muchas de ellas eran de Hermione con sus mejores amigos. Incluso había una de sus años en Hogwarts, con unos jóvenes Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley y ella, riendo mientras se lanzaban bolas de nieve.

Una fotografía muggle de una pareja llamó su atención. A juzgar por su aspecto, Draco supo de inmediato que eran los padres de Hermione. Ella tenía la sonrisa de su madre, y los ojos y la nariz de su padre. Él se entristeció al pensar que, aunque su madre estaba enferma, aún le podía reconocer durante sus momentos más lúcidos. No podía imaginar lo que debía sentir Hermione, y se sintió feliz de que, al menos, tuviese a Rose a su lado.

También había una fotografía de Ron el día de su boda. Hermione sonreía en su precioso vestido de novia, y sintió que los celos crecían en su pecho cuando la fotografía mostraba una y otra vez a Ron besando la mejilla de Hermione. Gruñendo, dirigió sus ojos hacia la siguiente fotografía, que era de Hermione, Ron y una más pequeña Rose, todos saludando a la cámara.

La última fotografía era de Hermione y Rose. La niña era llevada en los brazos de su madre con cariño. Esta fotografía era muggle, pero él pudo sentir el amor que transmitían sus sonrisas. Draco cogió el marco de fotos y sonrió al observarla más de cerca.

—Draco, Draco.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a Rose, que le miraba con curiosidad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, mientras cogía su gran mano y le sonreía.

—Estoy mirando las fotografías.

—De acuerdo —contestó—. Pero puedes mirarlas luego. ¡Ven! Te quiero enseñar mi habitación.

La niña tiró de él enérgicamente, alejándole de la chimenea, y Draco no tuvo más opción que dejar la fotografía en su sitio y permitir que Rose le guiase a su habitación. Subieron las escaleras y Rose le llevó a la última habitación del pasillo.

Rose, con excitación, abrió la puerta, pero Draco no se pudo preparar para el aluvión de colores que invadió sus sentidos. Sintió náuseas durante un momento, pero Rose ya había tirado de él para que entrase. Corrió a su cama rosa y empezó a saltar sobre ella.

—¡Bienvenido a mi habitación! —gritó con felicidad, gesticulando a su alrededor.

—Es muy… _colorida_ —comentó con un estremecimiento, mirando un enorme arcoíris pintado en el techo.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó, saltando al suelo—. ¡La he decorado yo!

Draco dudó enormemente que Hermione le hubiese permitido a su hija diseñar su habitación con esos colores tan brillantes, que herían los ojos. Pero entonces, recordó la desastrosa fiesta del té que hizo en su sala de estar y dedujo que la magia accidental de Rose tenía algo que ver.

—Rosie, te dije que no llevases a Draco a tu habitación —exclamó la voz de Hermione de repente, anunciando su llegada. Draco debía estar levemente verde y con los ojos abiertos como platos, porque Hermione le miró, disculpándose—. Vamos, la cena está lista.

—¡Sí! ¡Comida! —exclamó Rose, corriendo hacia el piso inferior.

Hermione, rápidamente, dirigió a Draco hacia la salida.

—Perdón por su habitación —dijo la madre de Rose, avergonzada, mientras bajaban las escaleras—. El estado original de la habitación era adorable. No confié en Ron cuando se ofreció voluntario para decorarla, así que me encargué yo —Hermione puso una cara rara mientras un recuerdo resurgía en su mente—. Rose _odió_ el resultado. Dijo que no era lo suficientemente bonita.

Draco soltó un bufido, recordando una conversación similar que tuvo con Rose sobre el estado de su sala de estar.

—Solía lanzar un _Finite Incantatem_ cada vez que hacía eso con su magia accidental —continuó Hermione—. Pero, entonces, ella tenía una rabieta monumental y la habitación volvía a estar como ella quería. Ya ni siquiera me molesto en cambiarla.

—Le hizo lo mismo a mi sala de estar una vez —explicó, rodando los ojos.

—Lo siento —contestó Hermione, avergonzada—. Maldita sea, ¡es una amenaza!

El rubio se rio y asintió la cabeza, completamente de acuerdo.

—Dímelo a mí.

—¡Mamá! —se quejó Rose—. ¡Tengo hambre!

Hermione suspiró, aunque una pequeña sonrisa surgió en su rostro.

—Ya voy, amor —dijo. Girándose hacia Draco, continuó—. Es un detalle por tu parte haber venido, Draco. Rose no paraba de hablar de ti.

Por alguna extraña razón, esa frase hizo que su corazón diese un vuelco.

—Bueno —dijo con su famosa sonrisa ladeada—, ¿qué puedo decir? Soy impresionante. Era obvio que iba a echarme de menos.

Sus palabras hicieron que ella rodase los ojos.

—No llevas ni una hora en mi casa, pero tu ego la ha llegado por completo —dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza.

Draco se rio, sus mejillas se encendieron levemente al ver la sonrisa de Hermione, y siguió a la castaña hacia el comedor.

* * *

La cena estuvo buenísima, y Hermione no pudo recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió tan relajada. No podía evitar sonreír al recordar la forma en la que Draco la miró cuando dijo que prefería lavar los platos de la forma muggle, pero tuvo la decencia de mantener la boca cerrada.

En ese momento, él y Rose estaban en la sala de estar, gracias a la insistencia de la pequeña niña, viendo _El Mago de Oz_. Podía escuchar la película desde la cocina, y tarareaba las canciones, sonriendo cuando escuchaba la risa de su hija.

Había sido un día muy surrealista, y Hermione no podía explicar lo raro que había sido. La versión de sí misma de hacía unos años se habría reído de cualquiera que hubiese sugerido que Draco Malfoy y ella podrían ser amigos en un futuro. Para ser sincera, estaba muy sorprendida de que Draco la hubiese aceptado como amiga _voluntariamente_ (bueno, eso esperaba ella).

" _La Guerra ha cambiado a las personas"_ ,pensó con una triste y pequeña sonrisa.

—Hemos acabado la película —escuchó decir a la molesta voz de Draco—. ¿Por qué demonios la estás rebobinando?

Su ceño se frunció ligeramente al escuchar a Draco usar esa palabra, pero decidió seguir escuchando en vez de entrometerse en la conversación y decirle lo que pensaba.

—¡Quiero volver a escuchar _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_! —exclamó Rose. Draco soltó un gruñido, quejándose, y Hermione supo que era una señal para que dejase de fregar los platos.

Tras secarse las manos en el delantal y desabrocharlo, Hermione caminó hacia la sala de estar, pero se paró al observar la escena frente a ella.

Rose cantaba en voz bajo, feliz, y su cabeza se apoyaba en Draco. Lo que más llamó su atención fue Draco, que sonreía a la pantalla mientras veía a Dorothy cantar la famosa canción.

Estaba relajado, y feliz… _despreocupado_. Ella nunca le había visto de esa forma, ni siquiera cuando era un niño pequeño que pensaba que dominaba el mundo. Siempre le habían atormentado sus pesadillas: había veces en las que la despertaba gritando cuando estaban en las misiones.

Hermione le deseó sinceramente lo mejor cuando acabó la Guerra. Había pasado por muchas cosas, y había sido lo suficientemente valiente para dejar atrás todo en lo que creía para luchar en el otro bando. El hombre necesitaba un maldito descanso, pero este cruel y discriminador mundo le había prohibido tener cualquier cosa que se pareciese a paz y normalidad.

Tal vez… _tal vez_ Rose le hacía bien. Aún tenía muchísimas dudas sobre si era una buena idea exponer a su hija a tener una relación para el rubio. Sin embargo, si era sincera, la realidad era que su hija era quien le había estado ayudando a él. Hermione no se podía sentir más orgullosa de Rose.

Algo calentó su corazón mientras Draco tarareaba suavemente la canción con Rose y Dorothy.

El encanto del momento se rompió cuando la canción acabó y Rose la miró.

—¡Mamá! —le saludó.

Draco la miró y, por alguna extraña razón, no fue capaz de devolverle la mirada.

—¿Habéis acabado de ver la película? —preguntó, acercándose.

—¡Sep! —exclamó Rose.

Hermione se recompuso durante unos segundos antes de mirar a Draco.

—¿Qué te ha parecido? —preguntó.

El rubio se quedó pensativo unos segundos antes de responder:

—Bueno… ha estado _bien_. La magia, sin embargo, ha sido _atroz_. ¿Los muggles realmente piensan que la magia funciona así?

Su comentario hizo que ella se riese.

—Espera a ver las películas más antiguas —dijo—. Sin embargo, me sorprende que te haya gustado. Ron la _odiaba_.

—Déjame adivinarlo —dijo con burla—. ¿El león no era suficientemente valiente y eso hizo tambalear sus creencias sobre Gryffindor?

Ella sonrió ampliamente porque el rubio había acertado.

—Bueno…

Antes de que Hermione pudiese contestar, la chimenea rugió, tiñéndose de un color verde esmeralda, anunciando una llamada. Los ojos de los tres se dirigieron a la chimenea, y Hermione supo que la llamada era urgente, teniendo en cuenta que era ya tarde.

—Debo contestar —se excusó Hermione.

Al bajar las barreras de seguridad, la cara de Harry apareció de repente en el fuego.

—Lo siento muchísimo por llamarte tan tarde, Hermione, pero es urgente —le saludó con una expresión sombría.

Era lo que Hermione esperaba, pero aún así se alarmó. Miró a Draco y a Rose, que la miraban con curiosidad. Sonriendo al rubio, pidiéndole disculpas, murmuró un suave _Muffliato_ para que la conversación fuese privada. Al ver la oscura mirada de Draco, supo que el hechizo había funcionado, antes de volver a mirar a Harry.

—Es sobre Lestrange, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Harry suspiró y asintió.

—Sé que no es justo que te haga trabajar cuando no has vuelto oficialmente, pero necesito que le eches un ojo a unas cosas.

El fuego verde echó chispas, y Hermione supo que su mejor amigo estaba pasándose una mano por el pelo, alborotándolo más. No se lo tomó como una buena señal.

—Te escucho —dijo, urgiéndole a continuar.

—Es un riesgo hablar de esto por llamada, así que ya te he enviado unos documentos vía lechuza —dijo—. Los recibirás dentro de nada en tu despacho.

—Vale, vale, ahora lo miro.

El Niño Que Vivió la miró con preocupación.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien, Hermione? —preguntó con sincera preocupación—. Sé que eres súper eficiente y competente, pero te necesitamos sana. Si aún necesitas descansar, se lo puedo pedir a…

— _Harry_ —dijo con un gran suspiró—. Estoy bien. No te preocupes.

Él no estaba del todo convencido, pero aceptó lo que ella decía.

—De acuerdo —dijo—. Pero voy a estar vigilándote. Un pequeño desliz será suficiente para que vuelva a mandarte a casa antes de que puedas decir _"magia"_ , ¿me entiendes?

—Sí, _papá_ , lo tendré en cuenta —contestó rodando los ojos.

Harry sonrió con cariño.

—Buenas noches y descansa, Hermione. No te canses demasiado con los documentos. ¡Te lo digo en serio! —su cabeza desapareció entre las llamas, pero volvió a reaparecer—. Aún tengo trabajo que hacer. ¡Godric, odio el papeleo! Me muero de ganas de que vengas mañana y te encargues de todas esas cosas.

—Mis servicios no son gratuitos, Potter —dijo, y Harry le miró sorprendido.

—¡Pasar tanto tiempo con Malfoy te ha cambiado, mujer! —le acusó, haciendo que se riese—. Bueno, me necesitan en el trabajo. ¡Te veo mañana! Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero —se despidió ella.

Las llamas verdes brillaron antes de volver a su estado original. Hermione murmuró un _Finite Incantatem_ y se giró hacia su hija e invitado.

—¿Qué quería Potter? —preguntó Draco en cuanto el hechizo hubo desaparecido.

Hermione sonrió con timidez.

Rose saltó del sofá y corrió hacia su madre.

—¿Va a venir tío Harry, mamá? —preguntó con entusiasmo.

—Lo siento, cariño, tu tío tiene trabajo —contestó Hermione mientras cogía a Rose en brazos—. Tú, sin embargo, deberías irte a dormir.

—¡Nooooo! —se quejó Rose, retorciéndose en sus brazos—. Le he prometido a Draco que íbamos a ver _Toy Story 3_ después de _El Mago de Oz_.

Hermione frunció el ceño y miró al mago, que se encogió de hombros.

—Hace rato que ha pasado tu hora de irte a dormir —le dijo, pero su hija no parecía cansada. Sería un inútil intento tratar de hacer que se durmiera. Tal vez le hubiese dado demasiados dulces…

—Oh, está bien. Te dejaré quedarte despierta si Draco no necesita irse a casa aún.

Rose giró su cuello para mirar a Draco con sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules.

—¡Por favor, Draco, por favor! —le pidió—. _Toy Story 3_ es mi segunda película favorita. Podríamos ver _Toy Story 1 y 2_ otro día, pero _Toy Story 3_ es la más mejor de todas, ¡así que quiero que la veas primero conmigo!

—Se dice "la mejor", cariño —la corrigió Hermione, mirando a Draco, quien sonrió.

—No me importa quedarme unas horas más —contestó.

Hermione alzó una ceja y dejó a Rose en el regazo de Draco.

—¿Qué? ¿No tienes documentos que leer? ¿O cartas que enviar? ¿O pobres elfos domésticos a los que ordenar cosas? —le provocó.

—Muy graciosa, Granger —le contestó—. Pero, para contestar a tus ridículas preguntas, no, esta noche no estoy ocupado.

—Qué raro —dijo sonriendo—. Bueno, estaré en mi despacho, atendiendo unos asuntos del trabajo. Volveré en un par de horas.

Draco asintió con la cabeza mientras Rose saltaba emocionada, queriendo empezar _Toy Story 3_.

—No te canses, Hermione —le advirtió, con la justa cantidad de preocupación.

Hermione suspiró.

—En serio, tú tampoco eres mi padre —dijo, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al haber escuchado que él la llamaba por su nombre. Sospechaba que él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta—. Por favor, vigila a Rose durante unas horas más.

—Sí, sí, ahora vete —dijo, moviendo la mano.

Ella asintió y se dio la vuelta. Antes de desaparecer de la sala de estar, se giró con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

—Prepárate para esta película —dijo, sonriendo misteriosamente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con sospecha.

—Ya lo verás.

* * *

Todos los documentos que Harry le había enviado estaban embotando su cabeza, y Hermione supo que era hora de dejarlo estar. Mirando su reloj de pared mágico, se sorprendió de ver que era casi medianoche. Con los ojos abiertos como platos, se levantó rápidamente de la silla y salió de su despacho.

Con pasos grandes y rápidos, llegó a la sala de estar en un tiempo récord, pero se quedó quieta al ver la imagen frente a sus ojos. Rose ya estaba dormida, con sus rizos royos esparcidos por el regazo de Draco. La película había terminado, se veían los créditos en la pantalla, y Hermione se maldijo a sí misma por haber perdido la noción del tiempo y haber olvidado de que tenía un invitado.

—Siento haberme olvidado de ti —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, avergonzada.

Su sonrisa se convirtió en un ceño fruncido cuando Draco se irguió en el sofá y se negó a mirarla. Se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente, evitando mirar a la castaña.

—Rose se ha dormido en la primera parte de la película —explicó—. Me he quedado a verla hasta el final porque estabas ocupada, así que no importa, Granger.

Su voz sonaba rara, y eso hizo que Hermione se diese cuenta de qué _pasaba_.

—¿Has _llorado_? —preguntó, sonando demasiado triunfante, pero no le importó en absoluto.

—Qué va —gruñó Draco, aun evitando convenientemente la mirada de Hermione. Entonces, cogió a Rose en sus brazos—. En fin, voy a dejar a esta amenaza en la cama y vuelvo enseguida.

Se dirigió con rapidez a las escaleras, con una dormida Rose en sus brazos. Hermione estaba demasiado sorprendida como para reñirle por zarandear tanto a su hija.

Cuando Draco volvió con la misma expresión arrogante en el rostro, Hermione decidió dejar estar el tema. Aún así, sus ojos seguían reluciendo con reconocimiento, y el rubio le dirigió la mirada más oscura posible.

— _No_ he llorado —gruñó.

—¡No he dicho nada! —le contestó riéndose, haciendo que su mirada se oscureciese más.

Entonces, alzó su puntiaguda nariz y la miró.

—Bueno, Granger, ha sido una velada agradable, pero me temo que debo retirarme —dijo regiamente, y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente.

—¡Espera! —le llamó cuando él empezó a recoger sus pertenencias. Cuando le miró, Hermione se sonrojó levemente, sin entender qué le estaba pasando—. Tal vez… ¿te apetecería tomar un té antes de irte?

Él frunció el ceño levemente ante su pregunte, pero después asintió con la cabeza.

—Supongo que un poco de té no hará daño —contestó.

—Genial —dijo Hermione, moviendo su varita para hervir un poco de agua. Le dirigió a la cocina y le invitó a sentarse en una de las sillas.

El té fue rápidamente servido, y Hermione se sentó en la silla al lado de Draco. Se permitió sonreír levemente ante el aromático olor de la bebida antes de beber un pequeño trago para calmar sus nervios.

—Potter tenía noticias de Lestrange, ¿no? —preguntó Draco casualmente mientras dejaba su taza humeante sobre la mesa y se apoyaba en ella.

Hermione apretó los labios y le miró.

—Para ser sincera, no puedo hablar de eso fuera del trabajo —dijo lentamente—. Su caso es… bueno, _está clasificado_ , y tú no estás oficialmente al tanto de él, así que…

Draco bufó.

—Tú y Potter me habéis dado información antes —apuntó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. ¿A qué se debe el repentino secretismo, Granger?

Ella suspiró y se movió en la silla para mirarle de frente.

—Harry piensa, para que todos estemos seguros, que es mejor que sólo unas personas conozcamos el caso de Lestrange —contestó con calma—. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que es un hombre _peligroso_. Cuanta menos gente sepa de nuestro progreso, mejor.

—Así que _hay_ progreso —apuntó triunfante, haciendo que ella frunciese el ceño—. Y, por lo que sé, has decidido excluirme porque solía estar en el mismo círculo que él.

Él no había querido decir eso, pero le sorprendió que la mirada de Hermione se endureciese.

—Eso es estúpido y falso, Draco Malfoy —escupió con una pasión que le hizo sentir cosas extrañas—. Yo, de entre todas las personas, sé lo mucho que has cambiado, y _no eres como él_.

Sus ojos se abrieron levemente, sonriendo ladeadamente.

—Por Merlín, Granger, cálmate —dijo con humor—. No te estaba acusando de nada. No es necesario que te pongas a la defensiva.

La dura mirada de sus ojos se desvaneció mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

—Yo… —hizo una pausa, mordiendo su labio inferior—. Deberías dejar de culparte por las cosas del pasado, Draco.

Hermione frunció el ceño levemente cuando él enmascaró sus emociones.

—No necesito una maldita charla, Granger —gruñó, y ella supo que lo mejor sería dejar el tema.

—Claro, por supuesto —dijo, frunciendo el ceño con tristeza—. Lo siento.

Él seguía mirándola con frialdad, pero asintió levemente y volvió a su té.

Desesperada por deshacer el incómodo silencio que había causado, Hermione preguntó:

—¿Cómo va el negocio de los Malfoy?

Le llevó unos segundos contestar, pero Hermione suspiró aliviada cuando su máscara desapareció.

—Bastante bien —dijo, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo—. Pero no te voy a aburrir con detalles que ni siquiera entenderías —se calló durante unos segundos, antes de que sus ojos se abriesen de repente al recordar algo—. _Mierda_. Me he olvidado de enviar una carta a Zabini.

—Blaise Zabini.

Él asintió.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron con sospecha. Le recordaba vagamente como un acosador, igual que el rubio que estaba sentado a su lado. Aunque Theodore Nott era silencioso durante sus años en Hogwarts, Blaise Zabini era un chico orgulloso, y ella recordaba a la perfección que no le gustaba ni un pelo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, sin poder calmar su curiosidad.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Granger —dijo Draco, haciendo que ella le fulminase con la mirada—. No necesito mantenerte al tanto de todo lo que hago.

—Está bien, como quieras. Simplemente estaba tratando de ser amigable —contestó descontenta, cogiendo la humeante taza de té entre sus manos. A veces era enormemente frustrante interactuar con Draco, y ella era siempre quien daba el primer paso.

Por el rabillo de sus ojos, vio la sorpresa de Draco ante su repentino cambio de humor.

—No te enfades conmigo, Granger —dijo, confundido y frunciendo el ceño—. Si vas a ser tan persistente, te diré que voy a hablar con Zabini para que lleve la mayor parte del negocio de los Malfoy si me aceptan.

—¿Si te aceptan? —preguntó ella—. ¿Dónde?

Las comisuras de su boca se alzaron.

—He enviado mi currículum al Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional para que me acepten —respondió.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos.

—¿ _De verdad_? —preguntó, incrédula—. No me malinterpretes, pero no pensé que fueses el tipo de persona que elegiría discutir sobre aspectos mágicos con embajadores de otros Ministerios de Magia.

—¿Y por qué dices eso? —preguntó, sin ofenderse por lo que ella había dicho.

—Bueno… tú eres más de _acción_ —contestó, recordando los días en los que cada fibra de Draco Malfoy vibraba con vida durante sus misiones. Siempre pensó que sería un magnífico auror, pero dudaba que le creyese si se lo decía.

—A decir verdad, siempre he querido ser un Rompedor de Maldiciones —confesó—. Pero tanto tú como yo sabemos que hay mucha competición en ese cambio, y, teniendo en cuenta que tengo un pasado… _desagradable_ , pensé que sería buena idea empezar por ahí. Además, llevo prácticamente toda mi vida haciendo eso, desde que me puse al frente del negocio de los Malfoy, teniendo reuniones y demás por todo el mundo. Creo que se me da bastante bien, así que pensé que sería mejor que intentase optar a ese puesto en vez de perseguir mis otros intereses.

Ella estaba muy feliz por él, pero le molestaba que pensase que no tenía ninguna opción de trabajar como un Rompedor de Maldiciones. Era cierto, había mucha competición en ese cambio, pero él, _sin lugar a dudas_ , sería muy bueno en ese puesto. No podía entender por qué el orgulloso Draco Malfoy que había conocido desde siempre dudase de poder ser aceptado en el trabajo de sus sueños.

Sin embargo, no podía transmitirle su opinión. Hermione sabía que había tenido un pasado duro, y era agradable saber que estaba tratando de romper la burbuja en la que había estado viviendo desde que terminó la Guerra.

—¿Cuándo tendrás la entrevista? —preguntó, dándose cuenta de que había estado en silencio demasiado tiempo.

—Dentro de una semana —contestó—. Aún tengo que arreglar unas cosas para que el negocio de los Malfoy siga floreciendo mientras me dedico a trabajar para el maldito gobierno.

Hermione se rio.

—Te acostumbrarás, lo prometo —dijo—. El papeleo burocrático cansa mucho, pero al menos te da dinero para comer.

Él alzó una ceja al escuchar sus palabras.

—¿Debo recordarte que prácticamente soy Realeza Mágica? —preguntó—. La comida nunca ha faltado sobre mi mesa, por decirlo de alguna forma.

—Por Merlín, odio a los esnobs ricos como tú —se burló, haciendo que él sonriese ladeadamente.

—Los campesinos como tú no nos entienden, Granger.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Claro, _campesinos_ como yo —dijo suspirando—. Discúlpeme, _su alteza_.

Draco se rio entre dientes y miró su reloj.

—Aunque ha sido una velada encantadora, me temo que debo irme —dijo, levantándose de su silla. Hermione trató de esconder la decepción que sintió—. Mañana vuelves al trabajo y creo que debes descansar.

—Claro —dijo ella, levantándose también—. Gracias por venir a visitarnos, Draco —le dirigió la más brillante sonrisa, de nuevo pensando que había sido una noche malditamente rara, pero agradable y placentera al mismo tiempo—. Espero que puedas volver pronto.

—Estoy seguro de que Rose se asegurará de ello —dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hermione le dirigió hacia la sala de estar.

—Bueno, buena suerte en tus próximas aventuras, Draco —dijo—. Espero verte pronto en el Ministerio.

Él la miró, dudando enormemente sobre lo que había dicho, pero no le contestó. En vez de eso, le ofreció las buenas noches, cogió un pellizco de polvos flu y desapareció entre llamas verde esmeralda.

* * *

 ** _Nota de la Autora_** ** _: Bueno, si seguía con la línea temporal, "Toy Story 3" no había salido en esa época. Pero, honestamente, era la primera película de dibujos animados triste que me vino a la cabeza, así que finjamos que la hicieron antes jajaja. ¡El siguiente capítulo incluirá la entrevista de Draco! También habrá algo sobre Theo y Luna (me gustan demasiado, no os hacéis a la idea de cuánto), y alguien va a hacer una aparición jeje._**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo de la primera visita de Draco al apartamento de Hermione? Me imagino a Draco dándole un infarto al entrar en la habitación de Rosie... ¿Y qué me decís de su reacción al ver Toy Story 3? ¿Un amor o no? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

 **Con cariño,**

 **WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	14. La entrevista

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo; pero, antes que nada, tanto la autora como yo queremos agradecer, de todo corazón, todos los favoritos, follows y reviews que hemos recibido. ¡Mil gracias, de verdad!**

 **Sin más dilación, os dejo leer…**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: La entrevista**

* * *

No podía entender por qué el Jefe de una casa debía hacer este tipo de trabajo. Todo lo que Theodore Nott deseaba era volver a su despacho y encerrarse ahí durante todo el día, dando vueltas en su silla giratoria mientras fingía ser el ocupado Director General de Corporaciones Nott que, en teoría, era.

Pero _no_.

En pocas palabras, había algunos contratiempos con la biblioteca Nott, que actualmente estaba en proceso de renovación. Un elfo doméstico se había vuelto loco y había lanzado numerosos hechizos que habían pintado la habitación de un enfermizo color verde que ningún tipo de magia podía deshacer. Un equipo de expertos había inspeccionado el follón que se había causado, y concluyeron que la idea más lógica era pintarla de la forma muggle.

Teniendo en cuenta que la Señora Nott estaba _indispuesta_ (debido a malgastar la riqueza de los Nott en un país desconocido), Theo sabía que, como Jefe de los Nott, la tarea le había sido encomendada a él. Además, conociendo a su madrastra, sabía que la escucharía hasta que muriese si decidía comprar pintura de alguna maldita tienda y pintar la jodida pared él mismo.

Por eso, Theo estaba entrando un edificio que le prometía los servicios de los mejores Diseñadores de Interiores del Londres muggle. Gruñó al ver la abarrotada recepción, llena de muggles hablando por teléfono. Aunque debía admitir que tenía un diseño muy estiloso, pero estaba demasiado inmerso en su maldita mala suerte para apreciarlo.

En lugar de eso, se acercó al mostrador principal. Tras él se encontraba una mujer vieja, que le recordó a su abuela, que solía perseguirle con un gran palo, lo que hizo que se sintiese nervioso.

—Disculpe —se excusó, aclarando nerviosamente su garganta.

—¿Tiene una cita? —respondió ella con un tono monótono sin molestarse en alzar la vista de su libreta de visitas.

—Sí, he quedado con el Señor Sanders.

Ella alzó la vita al escuchar el nombre, con genuino interés en sus ojos.

—Ya veo —dijo, echando un vistazo a la libreta—. ¿Señor Ted Knight?

—Sí, ese soy yo —contestó.

—Le pido disculpas, señor, pero el Señor Sanders está de vacaciones —explicó—. Sin embargo, me encargó que le presentase a la siguiente mejor Diseñadora de Interiores para decorar su preciosa casa.

Theo frunció el ceño. Andrew Sanders conocía su _secreto_ , y el hecho de tener que hablar con otra persona que no conociese sus habilidades mágicas le hacía sentir inseguro.

—No me lo dijo —dijo, claramente molesto.

La recepcionista se rio por el tono de su voz, haciendo que se sobresaltase.

—Por si no lo sabía, Señor Knight, la Señorita Hartness es la _mejor_ de esta empresa.

Sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar el apellido.

—¿Quién? —exigió saber.

Antes de que la vieja mujer pudiese responder, una cabeza rubia se asomó tras una puerta, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Amy! —gritó—. Ya he acabado de decorar la sala de té. Ven a verla y dime si te gusta.

—Bendita seas, niña —dijo la vieja recepcionista con cariño—. Por supuesto que me gustará, todo lo que haces es hermoso. Por cierto, ha llegado tu cliente.

Sus ojos se posaron en el silencioso Theo, y le reconfortó enormemente ver que Luna Lovegood también había estaba sorprendida por su presencia.

—Joder —maldijo mientras su cuerpo se materializaba al salir de la habitación—. Esperaba que "Ted Knight" fuese una coincidencia.

—¿Os conocéis? —preguntó Amy, la recepcionista.

—Sí —contestó Theo.

Al mismo tiempo, Luna dijo:

—Casi nada —él alzó una ceja ante su respuesta.

—¿Queréis un poco de té, cariños? —preguntó, mirándolos con sospecha en los ojos.

—Eso sería estupendo, Amy, gracias —dijo Luna con sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules mirando aún a Theo—. Estaremos en mi despacho.

Theo sintió una sonrisa formándose en su rostro, y haciendo que Luna le mirase con aburrimiento.

—¿Qué estás hacienda aquí? —preguntó inexpresivamente.

—Como ha dicho _Amy_ , soy tu nuevo cliente —dijo Theo, sonriendo ampliamente—. Pésima suerte, ¿eh? Aunque estoy sorprendido de que seas una Diseñadora de Interiores. Siempre me pregunté a qué te dedicabas en el mundo muggle.

Se abofeteó mentalmente la cara al haber confesado que había estado _pensando_ en ella. Sin embargo, no vaciló cuando ella entrecerró los ojos. Se mantuvo callada durante mucho tiempo, y él tomó esa oportunidad para observar con diversión su atuendo. Llevaba un peto vaquero, lleno de manchas de pintura. También llevaba sus pendientes de corcho, e inconscientemente pensó que a Rose también le encantarían.

Luna, finalmente, suspiró y le guio en silencio. Zigzaguearon por los pasillos, y Theo se maravilló de las diferentes temáticas que había en ellos. Fue entonces cuando entendió por qué esta era la mejor empresa de Diseño de Interiores de todo el Londres muggle.

Al fin llegaron a una puerta pintada de un amarillo brillante. Luna debió pillarle mirándola con diversión, porque dijo:

—Me gusta el amarillo.

Theo sonrió, recordando los ridículos calcetines amarillos que solía llevar en Hogwarts.

—Por supuesto.

Luna volvió a mirarle antes de dejar escapar un suave suspiro y sacudir la cabeza. Theo se dio cuenta de que tenía purpurina en el pelo, probablemente de las paredes que pintaba, y se encontró a sí mismo sorprendido por la forma en la que su pelo brillaba por la purpurina y la luz del día.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza cuando Luna abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver lo azules que eran las paredes, con girasoles sobre una marea de césped verde. Cerca de su escritorio había un enorme árbol con flores pequeñas y rosas, y Theo juró que las hojas se movían ligeramente.

La habitación era brillante y transmitía felicidad, justo como ella. Le _gustaba_.

—Por favor, toma asiento —dijo Luna, señalando la silla frente a su escritorio. Ella ya se había sentado en la suya, haciendo crujir algunas de las hojas del árbol.

—Vale, pero creo que has encantado ese árbol —le acusó, haciendo que se sonrojase.

—Yo… lo he modificado un poco, sí —confesó, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos—. Los muggles no se dan cuenta a no ser que lo miren fijamente.

Él alzó una ceja.

—¿No habías dicho que ya no usabas magia? —preguntó. No quería sonar demasiado acusador, pero Luna se estremeció levemente, endureciendo su mirada.

—Trato de usarla lo menos posible —contestó, y Theo tuvo que volver a abofetearse mentalmente. Se convertía en un idiota cada vez que estaba con Luna Lovegood. Le desconcertaba demasiado.

—Claro, por supuesto —dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla.

Gracias a Merlín, Amy llegó en ese momento, llevándoles el té con unos bollos.

—Gracias, Amy —dijo Luna mientras su rostro se suavizaba, sonriendo a la vieja recepcionista.

—Estaré en el mostrador por si me necesitas, Selena —dijo la mujer sonriendo antes de irse de la habitación.

Luna le permitió tomar un poco de té antes de sacar un archivador de su mesa.

—Andrew me dijo que necesitas una renovación en tu biblioteca, ¿es así? —preguntó con un tono profesional.

—Sí —dijo, asintiendo—. Sin ánimo de ofender, estoy sorprendido de que hayas accedido a trabajar en la casa de un mago.

La rubia suspiró y rebuscó entre sus documentos.

—Andrew descubrió que soy una bruja hace unos meses, y pensó que estaría bien ampliar el negocio a _otros_ clientes. Si no hubiese accedido, me habría expuesto al resto de la empresa, y no todo el mundo piensa como él —ella frunció la nariz—. Piensa en horcas y piras, pero con un toque moderno.

—¡Eso es chantaje! —exclamó, espantado.

—Es negocio —le corrigió con una serena sonrisa—. Además, su despacho está infestado de Umgubular Slahskilters. No quiero provocarle.

Él arrugó su nariz al escuchar el nombre de otra de sus criaturas inventadas, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. En lugar de eso, dijo:

—Entiendo que has revisado los documentos que envié, así que ya sabes que la biblioteca no puede pintarse con magia.

—Sí, por un altercado con un elfo doméstico —dijo, frunciendo levemente el ceño—. Pobre criatura. Debes haberla vuelto loca.

Theo se sintió ofendido por su acusación, pero entonces recordó que había sido culpa de su _madrastra_ que Blimpy perdiese el control y _explotase_ , con órganos internos y sangre salpicándolo todo. Fue algo horroroso de ver, y algunos de los pequeños elfos domésticos que trabajaban en la Mansión aún tenían pesadillas sobre ello.

—Puedo empezar a trabajar la próxima semana, pero me temo que sólo podré trabajar los miércoles y viernes —dijo, mirando el calendario que había sobre su mesa—. Puede estar acabado en un mes o así. Depende —volvió a mirar sus papeles y frunció el ceño—. ¿Quieres pintar el techo de negro? ¿No es demasiado oscuro para una biblioteca?

—Tradición —suspiró Theo—. Los Nott valoramos la inteligencia, así que la biblioteca es una de las partes más importantes de la casa. El simbolismo lo es todo.

Luna asintió levemente.

—Nott. Noche —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—. Sigo pensando que es terriblemente oscuro para una biblioteca.

—Puedes modificarlo como te dé la gana —dijo con un suspiro—. Sólo quiero que esta maldita biblioteca esté terminada antes de que otro elfo doméstico se vuelva loco.

Ella le miraba con diversión y añadió:

—Puede que necesites ayuda. Obviamente, no puedes contratar a otros muggles para ayudarte, y mi madrastra tendrá un aneurisma si contrato a más extraños para decorar la biblioteca. Puedo pedir a mis elfos domésticos que te ayuden mientras pintas.

—Oh, no te preocupes —dijo precipitadamente—. He pintado bibliotecas antes y sé que podré tenerlo listo antes de que acabe el mes.

Él alzó una ceja ante su seguridad.

—Bueno, ¿has visto _nuestra_ biblioteca?

* * *

—Zabini se ha pasado por mi oficina hace un rato y, ¿ _qué cojones_ , Draco?

—Hola a ti también, Theo —gruñó Draco sin mirar a su mejor amigo.

Theo bufó y le quitó a Draco el papel que estaba leyendo, haciendo que el rubio suspirase y le mirase.

—Supongo que ya te ha contado las noticias —dijo.

—Más bien, ha cantado las noticias. Maldito bastardo —contestó, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones del despacho de Draco—. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, Draco? Entiendo que te aburra todo el sinsentido de ser Jefe de tu casa. ¡Maldita sea, ni siquiera te juzgo por querer solicitar trabajo en ese miserable departamento del Ministerio! Lo que no entiendo es por qué estás ofreciéndole a Zabini, _de toda la gente que hay_ , el puesto de maldito Director General de tu empresa mientras intercambias bromas con los viejos del departamento.

Draco le miró marchitamente.

—Sé que es un bastardo…

—¡Por supuesto que lo es!

— _Pero_ no puedes negar que es bueno con los negocios, Theo. Además, sabe que no debe traicionarme. Sé muchas cosas que podrían enviarle a Azkaban.

A diferencia de él y Theo, Blaise apoyó a Voldemort hasta el final. Lo único que le salvó fue que le hirieron antes de la Guerra, así que no pudo participar. Pero, _oh_ , si la gente supiese lo que hizo Blaise Zabini durante sus años en Hogwarts. Incluso pensar en ello le erizaba la piel.

—¿Pero _Zabini_? ¿ _En serio_? —se quejó Theo—. Te habría podido sugerir a otras personas, como el hermano de Pansy o… ¡Goyle!

El rubio arrugó la nariz en desagrado.

—Preferiría no quedarme en bancarrota antes de empezar a trabajar en el Ministerio —apuntó.

Su mejor amigo suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

— _De acuerdo_ —dijo con seriedad—. Sé que eres precavido, pero quiero decirlo. Ten cuidado con Zabini. Sabes lo mucho que adoraba a Voldemort y su enfermiza ideología. Te traerá _malas noticias_.

Por supuesto que era algo que le había preocupado, pero después de pensarlo mucho, Draco no había podido pensar en otros candidatos que pudiesen aguantar la presión que causaba dirigir el negocio de los Malfoy.

—Le diré de qué mal se tiene que morir, no te preocupes —sonrió de medio lado, recordando el miedo que reflejaban los ojos de Blaise cuando le amenazaba en el colegio.

Theo aún no estaba del todo convencido, pero, por supuesto que no podía hacer nada al respecto. En vez de eso, preguntó:

—¿Cuándo tienes la entrevista?

—Mañana —contestó el rubio, mientras sus ojos se tintaban de preocupación. Agradecía que Theo hubiese decidido hacerle una visita. Necesitaba distraerse de la ansiedad que le generaba la entrevista.

—Te desearía suerte, pero aún no te imagino trabajando en el Ministerio —dijo Theo con una sonrisa ladeada—. Estoy seguro de que has escuchado muchas cosas del Jefe del DCMI.

Oh, había escuchado muchas cosas sobre Henrik McLaggen, pero prefería no pensar en el que podía terminar siendo su jefe.

—En fin, tengo que irme —dijo Theo mientras se levantaba del sillón—. Tengo que supervisar la renovación de la biblioteca.

Draco le miró confundido.

—¿Tu biblioteca? —preguntó, alzando una ceja—. No sabía que te ibas a molestar con renovaciones.

Se sorprendió y sintió sospecha cuando las mejillas de Theo se sonrojaron.

—No es de tu maldita incumbencia —murmuró por lo bajo, haciendo que la otra ceja de su amigo se alzase con sorpresa. Theo procedió a salir de su despacho, mascullando algo sobre "hurones metomentodo" y "estúpidos mejores amigos".

No le dio más vueltas a la extraña reacción de Theo, ya que su mejor amigo se fue rápidamente. Draco tenía otros asuntos de los que preocuparse.

* * *

Tippy tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras ayudaba a Draco a vestirse para su entrevista. Era algo completamente incómodo, pero Draco se sentía extrañamente conmovido por el hecho de que su elfo doméstico estuviese orgulloso y devastado a partes iguales porque estaba persiguiendo sus sueños. Había estado diciendo cosas sin sentido sobre que no podría atenderle de la misma forma ya que el Amo Draco estaría demasiado ocupado con asuntos del Ministerio.

—El difunto Amo Lucius estaría muy enfadado —aulló Tippy mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos—. Muy, muy enfadado.

Tal vez, era la cosa más bonita que Tippy le había dicho desde que empezaron a arreglarle para su entrevista. Tenía muchísimas dudas, eso era cierto. No había dormido, ya que miles de escenarios se pasaban por su mente, y Draco tenía ganas de vomitar desde que Theo se fue. Pero si unirse al Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional hacía que Lucius se enfadase, Draco sabía que era la mejor decisión que podía haber tomado.

—No es como si no fueses a verme más, Tippy —le aseguró Draco, ajustando el cuelo de su túnica—. Confío en ti para dirigir la casa mientras yo no estoy y mantenerme al tanto sobre el estado de mi madre.

Tippy estaba asintiendo apasionadamente, haciendo que Draco sonriese levemente.

—El Amo Draco no tiene de qué preocuparse, señor. Tippy se encargará de todo.

—Perfecto —dijo Draco mientras alisaba por última vez su túnica—. Deséame suerte.

—Oh, las estrellas estarían…

— _Déjalo estar_ —le cortó Draco con una mueca en el rostro, evitando una apasionada declaración—. Volveré para cenar, Tippy. De momento, tienes libertad para hacer lo que quieras.

Tippy no supo qué hacer ante su orden. Después, tras secar las lágrimas de su cara, hizo una reverencia antes de desaparecer con un pop.

Draco respiró hondo, se aseguró de que su varita estuviese en su funda, y se Desapareció.

* * *

Había olvidado cuándo fue la última vez que había estado esperando en una cola durante tanto tiempo. Como parte de los Sagrados Veintiocho, prácticamente _Realeza Mágica_ , Draco había tenido el privilegio de ser el primero en ser atendido. Por supuesto, le despojaron de ese privilegio en cuanto terminó la Guerra, pero Draco nunca había sido fan de salir de casa. Esperar en la fila para conocer a Brevis Birch con Rose y Theo había sido la única excepción.

—Señor… ¿Malfoy?

Jadeos sin aliento resonaron en la sala de espera mientras todas las miradas se dirigían a él. Sabía que algunos de ellos llevaban un rato observándole de reojo con sospecha, y el hecho de que finalmente se confirmase que él era _el_ Draco Malfoy hizo que todos le mirasen descaradamente.

Lo _odiaba_.

Los miró oscuramente al levantarse para acercarse al nervioso y tembloroso hombre que le miraba, pareciendo que acababa de graduarse. Nerviosillo, así fue como decidió llamarle, palideció cuando Draco le alcanzó y le miró durante un minuto entero antes de volver a la realidad.

—Claro, por aquí, s-señor —dijo, cogiendo una carpeta e indicando a Draco el camino hacia una pequeña y llena sala que olía, por extraño que pareciese, a ajo y rosas. Era nauseabundo, especialmente porque los olores se mezclaban. A juzgar por la inexistente reacción de Nerviosillo, Draco supuso que el olor era característico de ese lugar.

—Draco _Malfoy_ —le saludó el hombre tras el escritorio—. Por favor, tome asiento.

Era un hombre hinchado y peludo. Su barba casi cubría la mitad inferior de su cara, y si no fuese por su inquietante sonrisa, Draco habría jurado que no tenía boca.

Sin necesidad de que se lo dijesen dos veces, se sentó en la incómoda silla de madera frente al que podría llegar a ser su jefe. Barbudo, que era el apodo que le había puesto a Henrik McLaggen, entrelazó sus regordetes dedos y se inclinó hacia el rubio.

—Discúlpeme por decir eso, pero me sorprende que un rico heredero como usted decida degradarse para trabajar en el Ministerio —murmuró, aún sonriendo inquietantemente.

Él se irguió en la silla.

—Quiero perseguir otros intereses, Bar… _Señor_ McLaggen —dijo, sonrojándose levemente por su pequeño desliz. Realmente necesitaba dejar de poner apodos a la gente que acababa de conocer.

—Ah —contestó, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla—. Dígame algo sobre usted, además, _por supuesto_ , de su interesante pasado —sin disimular, dirigió su mirada hacia la cubierta Marca Oscura, y Draco tuvo el inexplicable deseo de cubrirla más con su mano derecha.

Se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente hasta que los ojos de McLaggen volvieron a fijarse en los suyos.

—Trabajo bien bajo presión —dijo, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar que se le escapase un _"por supuesto"_ mientras recuerdos del Armario Evanescente y el asesinato de Dumbledore acudían a su mente—. Me enorgullece decir que soy inteligente, teniendo en cuenta que era el segundo de mi promoción.

—¿El segundo?

Esta vez, Draco se permitió dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Nadie podía superar a Hermione Granger —respondió.

—Ah, por supuesto, la Señorita Granger —dijo con un extraño brillo en los ojos—. He escuchado que ahora tiene relación con ella. ¿Y con Potter? Una interesante elección por parte de ellos, teniendo en cuenta sus ideales durante la Guerra.

Intentó no responderle que sus ideales siempre habían sido los mismos, pero que actuó _demasiado tarde_. Pero sabía que este hombre condescendiente se ofendería demasiado rápido, y debía asegurarse el puesto, así que dijo:

—Tengo relación con ellos, sí.

—Por sus misiones durante la Guerra —añadió McLaggen—. Como miembro de la _Orden_ a pesar de ser un ex mortífago.

—Sí —respondió, molesto porque estuviese sacando a relucir su pasado. Pero, de nuevo, Draco esperaba algo así.

Barbudo McLaggen hizo un ruido raro con la garganta y apoyó una regordeta mano en su hinchada barriga.

—¿Sigue teniendo otros intereses, Señor Malfoy? —preguntó despreocupadamente—. Intereses que puedan… ¿ _comprometer_ al Departamento?

—Si quiere preguntarme si estoy interesado en las Artes Oscuras, entonces, no, _señor_ , no lo estoy —escupió, incapaz de seguir conteniéndose.

 _Bueno_ , estaba interesado en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero no estaba preparado para contestarle por si McLaggen le preguntaba por qué no había solicitado un puesto en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. ¡A la mierda con ser aceptado! Draco tenía la necesidad de levantarse de la silla y salir cagando leches de ese maldito y maloliente despacho.

Si fuese posible, la sonrisa de McLaggen se habría extendido por toda su cara. Le recordaba demasiado a Cormac McLaggen, y de repente recordó que tampoco le gustaba su sobrino.

—Es interesante que pensase en las Artes Oscuras, Señor Malfoy —dijo el viejo mago, sonando demasiado triunfante. La mano de Draco apretó su varita con molestia—. Debía, por supuesto, asegurar al Departamento que no tiene, como bien ha dicho, ningún interés en practicar las Artes Oscuras. Al equipo le encantará escucharlo, ¿no cree?

—Por supuesto, señor —dijo entre dientes.

McLaggen, entonces, movió su mano.

—Eso es todo —dijo—. Recibirá una lechuza del Ministerio la semana que viene indicándole la noticia de su aceptación. _Si_ es aceptado, por supuesto.

Él se levantó de la silla y asintió levemente antes de dar media vuelta y salir del despacho de McLaggen. Nerviosillo, el recién graduado, soltó un chillido cuando Draco salió de repente, pero el rubio no se dio cuenta. Ignoró las miradas curiosas de los demás aspirantes, queriendo salir del Ministerio lo antes posible y refugiarse en su humilde morada. Todo lo que podía pensar era en lo estúpido que había sido al creer que tenía una oportunidad de trabajar en el Ministerio cuando llevar el negocio de los Malfoy era más que suficiente.

—¡Draco!

Paró en el acto al escuchar la familiar voz de Hermione. Su enfado fue reemplazado por temor, y rezó a quien fuera que pudiese escucharle por que la castaña le dejase tranquilo. Sin embargo, el alborotado pelo de Hermione apareció, y Draco supo que no tenía escapatoria.

—¿Ha terminado ya tu entrevista? —preguntó, sonriendo brillantemente.

—Sí —respondió cortamente.

La sonrisa de su rostro desapareció al escuchar su respuesta. Granger era tremendamente perceptiva, y Draco no estaba escondiendo bien sus emociones.

—¿Cómo ha ido? —preguntó gentilmente, aunque la mirada en sus ojos le decía que entendía lo que sentía.

—Ha sido un desastre —fue lo único que pudo contestar.

Hermione suspiró, miró su reloj y dijo:

—¿Quieres ir a comer? Tengo una hora hasta mi reunión.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros, con la cabeza gacha, y siguió a Hermione hacia fuera del edificio del Ministerio. Draco no se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración hasta que llegaron a la cabina de teléfono.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el camino, y Draco se dio cuenta de que le había llevado al Londres muggle cuando llegaron a un pintoresco restaurante francés. Draco se estremeció levemente mientras cruzaba el umbral del restaurante, sin estar acostumbrado a estar en el Londres muggle. Sin embargo, como no quería ofender a Hermione, se sentó frente a ella sin quejarse.

—Me imaginaba que no querrías comer en el Londres mágico —dijo con una triste sonrisa. Draco simplemente asintió, agradecido en silencio de estar rodeado de extraños.

En cuanto el camarero apuntó sus comandas, Hermione le miró con preocupación.

—¿Cómo de desastroso ha sido? —intentó preguntar con gentileza.

—Como es de esperar de un _ex mortífago_ —escupió, dejando escapar la ira que le inundaba. Hermione se estremeció ante su tono de voz, y Draco trató de contener su ira, sabiendo que era injusto volcarla en ella, sobre todo cuando Hermione no había hecho nada malo. Suspirando, se hundió en la silla y miró la mesa—. Debería haberlo esperado. No sé por qué pensé que podría ir bien.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio durante un minuto antes de suspirar.

—Henrik McLaggen es un bastardo. Todos en el Ministerio lo saben —dijo entre dientes—. De tal palo tal astilla.

—Sí, bueno, Barbudo ni siquiera trató de esconderlo.

—¿Barbudo? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

El rubio parpadeó, mirándola con vergüenza.

—Es un apodo —dijo precipitadamente—. Es un hábito un tanto estúpido.

Hermione le miró con diversión.

—¿Apodas a la gente? —preguntó.

—Sólo a los extraños —dijo frunciendo el ceño. Ante la mirada de Hermione, él rodó los ojos y añadió—: Y a gente con la que me meto —Hermione se rio, y él continuó—. Así recuerdo más fácilmente las caras de los extraños. Solía llamar a Potter "Gafas" antes de siquiera reconocer la cicatriz de su frente.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—¿Apodaste a Ron? —preguntó.

Draco sonrió burlonamente.

—No fue difícil adivinar que era un Weasley —dijo—. Pelo rojo, ropa de segunda mano y una cara estúpida. _Definitivamente_ un Weasley.

—De acuerdo —dijo, sonriendo—. ¿Y a mí?

—Pre… —se calló de repente, abriendo los ojos por su pequeño desliz—. _Arbusto_ —murmuró, maldiciéndose a sí mismo en silencio—. Te llamaba "Arbusto" por tu pelo.

Ella sabía que ese no era su apodo, y Draco lo supo por la forma en la que entrecerró los ojos, pero, gracias a Merlín, lo dejó estar. En vez de eso, dijo:

—McLaggen no está entre los mejores jefes de Departamento del Ministerio. Estoy segura de que todo el departamento sufrirá la pérdida si no te aceptan.

Él alzó una pálida ceja.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso? —preguntó.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Merlín, has estado encerrado en tu estudio durante sabe Dios cuánto tiempo, haciendo todas tus cosas del negocio de los Malfoy —dijo—. Tu negocio sigue prosperando a pesar de… Eh… Los _ligeros contratiempos_ , ¿verdad? Estoy segura de que se debe a tu trabajo duro y, por _Godric_ , estoy segura también de que el DCMI necesita empleados que se esmeren como tú en su trabajo.

Draco suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—No tiene sentido que digas eso ahora —dijo—. Estoy seguro que he metido la pata hasta el fondo en esa entrevista.

Ella parecía estar a punto de decir algo, pero sus comandas llegaron. Mientras el camarero ponía la comida sobre la mesa, Draco aprovechó la oportunidad para mirar a Hermione. Tenía grandes ojeras bajo los ojos, y estaba más pálida de lo normal. También parecía estar cansada, y no necesitaba ser un genio para sospechar que su trabajo estaba empezando a ser bastante agitado.

—¿No habéis cerrado aún el caso de Lestrange? —preguntó cuando el camarero se fue.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—No —dijo—. Pero ya te dije que está clasificado.

Él rodó los ojos.

—Estoy seguro de que Potter no te mataría si me contases que Lestrange sigue siendo un imbécil —dijo, haciendo que ella sonriese levemente—. Hace dos meses que le cogisteis y aún no tenéis ninguna evidencia sustancial de que haya formado un grupo de rebeldes. Es… _alarmante_.

La castaña suspiró, soplando un mechón de pelo rizado para apartarlo de su cara, antes de cortar con fuerza el pollo que había en su plato.

—Aún tenemos problemas para hacerle confesar —dijo—. Y eso es lo único que puedo contarte.

—Por supuesto —se burló—. Está _clasificado_.

Hermione le miró a modo de disculpa.

—Lo siento, Draco, ya sabes que…

Las palabras murieron en sus labios al levantarse rápidamente de su silla. El horror y la sorpresa se adueñaron de su rosto, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y todo el color que tenía desapareció de su cara. Draco, alarmado, se giró en su silla para fijarse en el sitio que miraba la castaña.

Al instante vio a Potter, que tenía la misma expresión que Hermione, y, a su lado, se encontraba la mismísima Ginny Weasley. Draco recordaba vagamente que pasaba meses fuera del país por sus partidos de Quidditch.

La mirada de Ginny le sorprendió: sus ojos eran oscuros, fríos, y fulminantes. Sintió su espina dorsal estremecerse, y supo que esa mirada no era para nada amigable.

—G-Ginny —balbuceó Hermione, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Has vuelto.

La frialdad de sus ojos no desapareció.

—Escuché que el asesino de mi hermano había sido atrapado y tenía que volver —dijo con dureza, haciendo que Hermione se estremeciese.

Draco no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante la respuesta. Entonces, sin decir una palabra, la más joven de los Weasley alzó la barbilla y se dio la vuelta, abandonando el restaurante muggle sin mirar atrás. Draco vio cómo la tristeza inundó el rostro de Hermione con la ignorancia de Ginny, y se sintió molesto por la reacción que tuvo.

—¿No estaba clasificado? —murmuró el rubio por lo bajo, fulminando a Potter con la mirada, sabiendo que tenía parte de la culpa.

Potter parecía dividido. Sus ojos iban y venían de Hermione a la puerta.

—Lo… Lo siento mucho, Hermione —susurró con sinceridad —. No quería… No iba a…

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro, salvándole de dar una explicación.

—Está bien, Harry —dijo, apañándolas para sonreír levemente—. Debes ir tras ella.

—Lo siento mucho, Hermione —repitió por última vez antes de correr hacia la salida para alcanzar a su novia.

Un silencio incómodo llenó la habitación cuando Harry se fue. Hermione se dejó caer con pesadez en la silla mientras una lágrima caía de sus ojos. Draco apartó la mirada, incómodo, sin saber qué hacer. De nuevo, recordó que la pequeña Weasley y la madre habían acusado a Hermione como el motivo por el que Ron Weasley estaba muerto. Draco no podía comprenderlo, porque había sido _Lestrange_ quien le había matado, y la castaña que estaba frente a él estaba tratando de condenar al mortífago que había matado a su marido.

—La… La muerte de Weasley no fue tu culpa —dijo Draco con suavidad, pensando que era lo que debía decir.

Para su sorpresa, Hermione dejó escapar una suave y vacía risa.

—Lo fue —respondió entre lágrimas—. Fue todo mi culpa.

Draco no estaba al tanto del fiasco que había en la familia Weasley, y todo lo que sabía era que Lestrange había matado a Ron y que ella y Rose habían sido exiliadas de la familia. Gracias a la reacción de Ginny Weasley y la críptica respuesta de Hermione, Draco sentía una enorme curiosidad por saber qué había pasado en realidad. Pero entonces, al ver la agitación de Hermione, Draco se mordió la lengua, dejando su curiosidad para otro día.

* * *

 ** _Nota de la Autora_** ** _: El siguiente capítulo contará con otra cena en el apartamento de Hermione, y Theo finalmente será capaz de hacer entrar en razón a Draco._**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Han pasado muchas cosas: Theo y Luna, Theo molesto por la decisión de Draco de contratar a Zabini, la entrevista de Draco en el Ministerio (¡qué imbécil es McLaggen!), la charla entre Hermione y Draco y... ¡el encuentro con Ginny! ¿Por qué creéis que Hermione piensa que la muerte de Ron es su culpa? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

 **Con cariño,**

 **WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	15. La carta

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo; pero, antes que nada, tanto la autora como yo queremos agradecer, de todo corazón, todos los favoritos, follows y reviews que hemos recibido. ¡Mil gracias, de verdad!**

 **Sin más dilación, os dejo leer…**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: La carta**

* * *

Theo dejó escapar un enorme suspiro al ver que la biblioteca ya no estaba decorada de un color verde vómito. Lovegood y algunos de sus elfos domésticos habían estado trabajado duro para cubrir el desastre con una capa de pintura blanca, antes de que la Diseñadora de Interiores empezase a trabajar y hacer su "magia", pintando lo que ella quisiese.

Luna ya llevaba trabajando una semana, y todos esos días habían consistido en pintarlo todo de blanco. Había subestimado claramente lo vasta que era la biblioteca de la Mansión Nott, y se disgustó enormemente cuando tuvo que admitir que tardaría más de un mes en terminar su trabajo. Theo, por otro lado, estaba encantado con la noticia.

Ese día era miércoles, y eso significaba que ella estaría en la biblioteca. Theo había estado explicando minuciosamente a su secretaria que cancelase todas sus citas de los miércoles y viernes por las tardes para supervisar la renovación de la biblioteca de los Nott. Hablando claro, su secretaria (una bruja delicada y encantadora) le miró confundida, pero le obedeció. Theo había dejado convenientemente de lado el detalle de que, tal vez, dejar su agenda libre se debía a que quería ver a Luna Lovegood en su casa. Su estómago daba extraños vuelcos de sólo pensar en ella.

Rodando los ojos, vio a la rubia sentada en el alféizar de una de las altas ventanas de la biblioteca, pintando el techo de negro. Llevaba una camiseta blanca, que le quedaba un poco ancha, llena de manchas de pintura. Sus vaqueros muggles también estaban manchados, y había una enorme mancha negra en su rodilla derecha. Su pelo estaba sujeto en un moño con un pincel, dejando ver su extraño collar de corcho de cerveza de mantequilla y sus pendientes de rábano.

—Has vuelto pronto —dijo Luna, saludándole, mirando al techo mientras pintaba.

Sus elfos domésticos, unos diez de ellos, dejaron de pintar para mirarle y hacer pronunciadas reverencias. Con un gesto de la mano de su Amo, todos ellos desaparecieron, dejándole a solas con Luna. Ella, por fin, le miró, probablemente preguntándose por qué se habían ido los elfos domésticos, lo que hacía su trabajo más complicado.

—Tenía algunos asuntos que atender —explicó, sacudiendo los papeles que llevaba en la mano—. Los elfos domésticos pueden ser un poco… _Ruidosos_.

—¿La gente rica no tiene despachos para atender asuntos así? —preguntó, su voz suave y ensoñadora. Luna bajó por las escaleras y dejó el pincel para coger un poco de tarta de melaza de una bandeja.

Theo se encogió de hombros.

—Mi despacho está hecho un lío —dijo—. Además, estoy tratando de evitar a mi madrastra, y sé que se mantendrá alejada de la biblioteca, porque tiene miedo de que algo de pintura arruine su manicura.

Se acercó a uno de los escritorios y se sentó. La mayoría de ellos y de las estanterías estaban cubiertos por sábanas blancas para evitar que se manchasen de pintura. Theo había sugerido que lanzase algún hechizo para conjurar una barrera protectora para proteger los millones de libros de la biblioteca. Luna, sin embargo, no estaba entusiasmada con su idea, y le recordó que era _ella_ la Diseñadora de Interiores.

Luna cogió una pequeña taza de té y se apoyó en la estantería más cercana. Fue entonces cuando Theo se dio cuenta de que iba _descalza_ , lo que hizo que frunciese el ceño.

—¿Dónde están tus zapatos? —preguntó—. El suelo está _congelado_.

Ella se encogió de hombros, sonriendo soñadoramente.

—Trabajo mejor cuando estoy descalza —explicó, moviendo los dedos de sus pies—. El frío no me molesta.

—No me extraña que la gente te llamase " _Lunática_ " —murmuró por lo bajo.

—Te he escuchado —cantó ella, acercándose y sentándose en una silla a dos escritorios de distancia de él.

Suspirando, él simplemente movió su varita, apuntándola a sus pies. Luna se sobresaltó, y él se sorprendió, pero cuando ella no sacó su propia varita, Theo murmuró un hechizo calentador. Fue entonces cuando pensó que _tal vez_ ella no llevaba su varita. Era una decisión estúpida, especialmente si se hubiese aventurado por la casa, que guardaba unos secretos oscuros que rivalizaban con los de la Mansión Malfoy.

Suspirando con desaprobación, le frunció el ceño a Luna, quien simplemente le devolvió la mirada con diversión.

Entonces, Theo miró sus papeles distraídamente, queriendo parecer ocupado, pero sus ojos seguían dirigiéndose hacia la mujer, que estaba sentada a unos metros de él. Pensó que el pincel en su pelo era ridículo, y se distraía constantemente por la mancha negra de pintura que tenía en la barbilla. Le estaba volviendo loco.

—Veo que has empezado a pintar el techo de negro —comentó.

—Sigo pensando que es demasiado oscuro para una biblioteca —dijo ella, mordiendo la tarta de melaza—. Pero tengo una idea para remediarlo.

Él alzó una ceja con interés.

—¿Y cuál, si se puede decir, es tu _idea_? —preguntó, realmente curioso.

Luna le sonrió soñadoramente.

—No te preocupes por eso, Theo —le aseguró—. Ten por seguro que la tradición de los Nott seguirá intacta, pero con algunos añadidos.

Él gruñó ante su secretismo, pero sabía que, si seguía insistiendo, ella no contestaría a sus preguntas. Si lo que recordaba era cierto, a Luna Lovegood le encantaba hablar con metáforas y adivinanzas durante sus años en Hogwarts, y él no tenía tiempo para jugar a esos juegos. Aunque los papeles que tenía eran una excusa para estar en la biblioteca, Theo había tenido un día de locos, y quería descansar.

—He escuchado las noticias de Draco —dijo ella entonces, rompiendo el silencio—. Ha sido muy valiente por su parte.

Él la miró con sorpresa.

—¿Dónde lo has escuchado? —preguntó. A parte de la Mansión Nott, Luna no había puesto un pie en ningún sitio del Londres mágico.

Sus mejillas se colorearon levemente, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—He estado intercambiando cartas con Hermione desde el cumpleaños de Rose —confesó—. De vez en cuando me mantiene al tanto de las novedades.

Theo asintió en comprensión.

—Ya veo —contestó—. Y sí, Draco ha sido suficientemente estúpido como para abandonar el negocio de los Malfoy en manos de un bufón para perseguir sus sueños ministeriales.

—Creo que ha sido muy valiente —repitió ella, mirándole con sus grandes y vidriosos ojos.

—Por supuesto que piensas eso —escupió.

—¿Has pensado alguna vez en dejar el negocio de los Nott a algún bufón y perseguir tus propios sueños? —preguntó con inocencia, y Theo sintió que se estremecía con su pregunta. Con cuidado, escondió toda emoción de su cara y, distraídamente, apretó los papeles entre sus manos.

¿Alguna vez había pensado en dejar el negocio de los Nott y perseguir sus sueños?

 _Sí_.

—No es de tu incumbencia —dijo, molesto por el camino que estaba tomando la conversación.

Él sabía que _ella sabía_ que había empezado a odiar vivir en el mundo mágico desde que acabó la Segunda Guerra. A veces, le molestaba que ella hubiese abandonado felizmente todo aquello en lo que creía, el sitio en el que creció, para aventurarse en el mundo muggle, libre de toda magia.

Él quería creer que era simplemente molestia, pero, por supuesto, sabía que lo que sentía era pura _envidia_. La presión del negocio de los Nott le aburría enormemente, y no podía soportar seguir viviendo en esa mansión, que le traía demasiados recuerdos de su fanático padre y de las Artes Oscuras que tanto amaba.

Tal vez debería imitar a Draco y comprar un bonito apartamento al que poder llamar casa. _Y_ solicitar un puesto en el Ministerio.

—Lo siento —dijo Luna—. No era mi intención que volviesen los torposoplos.

Sin quererlo, Theo se rio.

—¿Me creerías si te dijese que tus queridos torposoplos no son reales? —le dijo, tremendamente aliviado de que la rareza de Luna le hiciese sentirse mejor.

—No —dijo ella.

—Me lo imaginaba —contestó con una sonrisa—. Estás loca de remate, Lovegood.

Ella sonrió ampliamente ante sus palabras.

—Las mejores personas lo están —dijo, levantándose de la silla y cogiendo el pincel.

Luna volvió a pintar.

Theo se dedicó a mirarla.

* * *

Tenía la carta en las manos. La cara de Draco seguía mostrando una cara incredulidad. Había vuelto a leer la carta, una y otra vez, preguntándose si las luces de la habitación estaban engañándole. El " _Enhorabuena_ " era suficientemente ominoso, y eso le hizo pedirle a Tippy que leyese la carta en voz alta para confirmar (o negar) sus miedos. A juzgar por la forma en la que Tippy sollozaba y saltaba sobre sí mismo sin siquiera haber terminado la carta, supo que no se lo estaba imaginando.

Había sido _aceptado_. En el _Ministerio_.

Era maravillosamente surrealista, pero no podía negar la excitación que le inundó desde que leyó la carta del Ministerio. La carta había llegado una semana más tarde de lo que McLaggen había prometido, y Draco ya estaba perdiendo toda esperanza de haber sido aceptado. Ya había escrito una carta a Blaise para decirle que no asumiría su posición en el negocio de los Malfoy. Justo iba a enviarla cuando llegó la lechuza del Ministerio y dejó caer su carta de aceptación.

Fue como ser aceptado en Hogwarts. Draco se sentía un poco humilde por el hecho de que el Ministerio le hubiese aceptado, a pesar de lo que había hecho en el pasado, y tal vez este era el primer paso para demostrar al mundo entero que no era como su padre.

Distraídamente caminó hacia la chimenea, y fue al mirar los polvos flu cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer. Sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad, cogió un pellizco del polvo mágico, lo tiró al fuego y exclamó:

—¡Calle Pond, 24, Hampstead!

El fuego se convirtió en verde esmeralda, y Draco metió la cabeza dentro. Espero hasta que Hermione levantó las barreras y pudo ver su sala de estar. La castaña se agachó para poder mirarle, con una sorprendida sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Draco! —exclamó—. ¿A qué se debe esta llamada?

—Me han aceptado —dijo, la incredulidad aún clara en su voz—. En el Ministerio. _Maldita sea_.

—¡Eso es fenomenal! —exclamó—. Sabía que… espera —vio a Hermione girar el cuello, con una mirada desaprobadora en la cara—. Rose Weasley, ¡baja de la encimera ahora mismo!

—¡Mamá! —escuchó a Rose quejarse—. Tengo hambre.

Hermione dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y sacudió la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios. Volvió a mirar a Draco, y sus ojos brillaron.

—¿Por qué no vienes a cenar con nosotras? —preguntó—. He hecho demasiada cena.

Draco la miró dubitativo.

—No creo que…

—Oh, vamos —dijo—. Ven. A Rose le encantará que vengas.

El rubio frunció el ceño, pero sabía que Hermione no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Suspirando, dijo:

—De acuerdo. Estaré ahí en un minuto.

—Perfecto —dijo ella.

Draco sacó la cabeza de la chimenea y llamó a Tippy.

Su elfo doméstico apareció de inmediato, con una mirada inquisitiva en el rostro.

—¿Desea el Amo Draco que Tippy vuelva a leer la carta? —preguntó, mirando dicha carta.

—No, no —dijo el rubio, moviendo la mano—. Voy a cenar con Granger y Rose, así que no es necesario que prepares la cena.

Tippy se puso contento al escuchar los nombres de sus anteriores invitadas.

—Sí, Amo Draco —dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro—. Dé recuerdos a la Señorita Hermione y a la Pequeña Señorita Rosie de parte de Tippy.

Entonces, desapareció con un pop antes de que Draco le despidiese.

Cuando Tippy se fue, Draco hizo unos rápidos recados. Primero, escribió una carta al Ministerio agradeciendo la aceptación, y después envió otra carta a Blaise para confirmar que le reemplazaría a partir de la semana siguiente, cuando empezase a trabajar en el DCMI. Draco pensó en enviarle una carta a Theo también, pero pensó que sería mejor visitar a su mejor amigo.

Tras asegurarse de que todo estaba listo, Draco cogió otro pellizco de polvos flu y lo tiró en la chimenea, gritando la dirección de Granger. No le dio tiempo a abandonar por completo la chimenea cuando Rose gritó y le abrazó con fuerza. Draco se tropeó por la sorpresa, apañándoselas para poner un pie sobre suelo firme, lo que hizo que llenase a Rose, y sobre todo a él mismo, de ceniza y suciedad. Draco, para su gran horror, inhaló gran parte, lo que hizo que empezase a toser.

—Oh, Rosie, mira lo que has hecho —se rio Hermione, apartando los brazos de Rose de Draco. Movió su varita y les limpió. También apuntó a las fosas nasales de Draco y murmuró un encantamiento que despejó la entrada de aire.

—Maldita sea, amenaza —exclamó Draco cuando pudo respirar—. ¡Podrías haberme matado por asfixia!

—Sin palabrotas —dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

Rose, por otro lado, miraba a Draco y a su madre con vergüenza.

—Lo siento, Draco —dijo arrepentida, con sus enormes y azules ojos brillando con pena—. Me puse demasiado contenta cuando mamá dijo que vendrías a cenar.

Draco rodó los ojos y suspiró.

—Me alegra saber que me echas terriblemente de menos —murmuró por lo bajo, pero con la dura mirada aún en su sitio. Sin embargo, se sentía conmovido por las palabras de la niña.

—¿Cenamos? —preguntó Rose con esperanza, mirando a su madre.

—Ve a lavarte las manos antes —le recordó Hermione.

—¡Vale! —gritó Rose y se fue corriendo de la sala de estar.

Cuando su hija se fue, Hermione miró a Draco con una tímida sonrisa.

—Su energía puede causar problemas de vez en cuando —se lamentó—. Siento la incómoda bienvenida.

Draco movió la mano, restándole importancia, y sacó la carta de su bolsillo.

—Lo más importante de todo es que me han _aceptado_ , Granger —dijo—. En el _Ministerio_.

Ella le miró, sorprendida por su declaración.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo—. Ya me lo has dicho.

—No se acepta tan rápido a los ex mortífagos —le recordó, haciendo que frunciese el ceño.

—¿Has escuchado alguna vez que a las personas que más lo necesitan se les da una segunda oportunidad? —preguntó, dándose la vuelta y llevándole al comedor—. Hay muchos ex mortífagos, como los llamas tú, trabajando en el Ministerio, Draco. Y, por lo que sé, no ha habido ningún incidente desde que se les ha contratado.

Draco frunció el ceño y se sentó frente a Hermione.

—Henrik McLaggen no parece una persona que dé _segundas oportunidades_ , Granger —le contestó—. Estoy seguro de que, si hubiese podido, habría llamado a los Dementores para que me acompañasen a Azkaban. Pero, teniendo en cuenta que los Dementores han sido _exiliados_ y están encerrados en Merlín sabe dónde, no podía hacerlo. En lugar de eso, me ha enviado una "carta de aceptación", que puede ser una trampa para llevarme al Ministerio y que ser él quien me acompañe a Azkaban.

Hermione le miraba con incredulidad.

—Un plan muy elaborado, Draco —dijo, completamente divertida—. No sabía que tuvieses tanta imaginación.

Su ceño se frunció de forma más pronunciada mientras, con enfado, guardaba la carta que podría ser (o no) una trampa.

—A juzgar por la forma en la que me entrevistó, sinceramente pensé que no me aceptaría, así que discúlpame si soy tan sospechoso —un conflicto de emociones cruzó su cara, y fue entonces cuando Draco lo vio. Hermione evitaba su mirada, y eso confirmó sus sospechas—. _Tú_ …

No pudo completar la frase, porque Rose llegó y se sentó a su lado.

Durante toda la cena, Draco trató de captar la atención de Hermione, pero la castaña evitaba cualquier tema que tuviese que ver con el Ministerio, hablando de cosas mundanas como que Rose iba a una guardería y tenía nuevos amigos.

—Me gusta jugar con Janna, Alex, Sophie, Danielle y Frank —dijo Rose, contando con los dedos a sus nuevos amigos—. Pero Frank tiene un apellido gracioso, y los otros niños se meten con él por eso. Además, llora con facilidad, y siempre lleva a su sapo encima. Es muy mono, pero muy raro.

El chico le recordaba a Neville Longbottom. Hermione, al ver la mirada de su cara, asintió, sonriendo como confirmación.

—Su padre es un buen hombre —dijo Draco con seriedad, lo que hizo que Hermione se sorprendiese—. Sé amiga de Frank.

Él había estado metiéndose con Longbottom durante años, porque, _en serio_ , ¿quién se metería con alguien con ese apellido? Pero Draco había desarrollado un gran respeto por el Gryffindor, que, con una gran valentía, había matado a la serpiente de Voldemort, convirtiendo al Señor Oscuro en un ser mortal. Neville podía ser un idiota, pero era uno de los Gryffindor más verdaderos que Draco había conocido.

Rose siguió contándole sus aventuras durante toda la cena. Draco podía ver que Hermione estaba contenta de que su hija tuviese nuevos amigos. Amigos reales. Por sus historias, Rose parecía estar bien integrada en la guardería, y Draco no pudo comprender el orgullo que, de repente, se instaló en su pecho.

La cena finalmente acabó, y Rose dejó escapar un gran bostezo.

—Es hora de dormir, cariño —dijo Hermione con una tierna sonrisa.

—Arriba, arriba —dijo una somnolienta Rose, alzando los brazos y moviendo los dedos. Draco sonrió al ver la cara de Hermione, pero, aún así, la castaña cogió a la niña en brazos.

—Maldita sea, cada vez pesas más —dijo Hermione, jadeando, pero Rose simplemente se rio y se apretó contra el cuello de su madre. Sonriendo, Hermione besó la cabeza de Hermione y susurró—. Por favor, no crezcas demasiado deprisa —entonces, le dijo a Draco—. Volveré en un minuto.

—Tal vez debería llevarla yo —se ofreció Draco, divertido al ver sus temblorosos brazos.

—Oh, Merlín, eso sería genial —confesó Hermione—. Gracias.

Rose ya se había quedado dormida en sus brazos y, gracias a Merlín, no se despertó cuando Hermione se la dio a Draco. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco cuando la niña estuvo entre sus brazos.

—No mentías cuando has dicho que cada vez pesaba más —dijo, acomodando a Rose entre sus brazos.

—Crece cada día —se quejó la castaña—. Tengo miedo de que, cuando me despierte mañana, tenga once años y lleve una carta de Hogwarts en la mano.

Draco rodó los ojos.

—Te quedan cinco años para disfrutar de tu hija, Granger —le dijo—. No es necesario que te pongas tan melodramática.

Hermione le sonrió con tristeza y empezó a subir las escaleras, con él siguiéndola. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Rose y Draco tuvo que detenerse durante un momento para ajustar sus ojos a los brillantes colores de la habitación de la pequeña.

—Necesitas hacer algo con esta habitación —dijo—. Ni siquiera sé cómo puedes entrar sin tener náuseas.

Hermione se rio con suavidad mientras Draco dejaba a Rose en la cama.

—He encontrado una solución —le aseguró—. Parece ser que Luna trabaja como Diseñadora de Interiores en el mundo muggle. Dice que tiene algunas ideas para hacer que la magia accidental de Rose deje de convertir su habitación en una monstruosa obra de arte. Ahora mismo está trabajando en otro proyecto, así que me temo que no podrá empezar a arreglar esto hasta dentro de unos meses.

Draco alzó una ceja.

—¿Lovegood es Diseñadora de Interiores? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño—. Pero… tiene un gusto demasiado _raro_.

Hermione le fulminó con la mirada, ofendida.

—Pintaba muy bien cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, y siempre he pensado que sería una artista con éxito —la defendió—. Saca esa idea tan ridícula de tu cabeza.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, por Merlín. Ni siquiera estábamos tan unidos —murmuró, rodando los ojos.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó Rose de repente desde la cama. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron, y miró acusatoriamente a Draco, culpándole de haber despertado a su hija.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hermione, acercándose a la cama de su hija para que Rose pudiese verla.

Rose bostezó suavemente mientras se tapaba con las sábanas.

—¿Puedes cantarme? —susurró.

A pesar de que la luz en la habitación de Rose era tenue, Draco pudo ver que Hermione se sonrojaba.

—Eh… claro, cariño —dijo, girando su cuello para mirar al rubio.

Le miró expectante, y al rubio le llevó un minuto darse cuenta de lo que, sin hablar, estaba tratando de decirle.

—¿Te da vergüenza que escuche tu voz, Granger? —preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Vete, Malfoy.

Rodando los ojos, tal vez por enésima vez, Draco suspiró.

—De acuerdo —dijo—. Estaré abajo.

Hermione asintió y se volvió hacia su hija.

Draco salió de la habitación de Rose en silencio, con toda la intención de escucharla. Si Granger tenía vergüenza de que le escuchase cantar, él tenía una enorme necesidad de escucharla para provocarla en el futuro. Era demasiado tentador. Además, como Slytherin que era, era un maldito bastardo, por lo que, convenientemente, dejó la puerta entreabierta para poder escuchar.

Gracias a Merlín, Hermione no se dio cuenta, ya que no escuchó ni pasos acercándose ni a una gruñona Granger desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— _Somewhere over the rainbow way up high._

Se quedó congelado en el sitio, con la boca abierta. No esperaba _eso_.

— _There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby._

Draco se sorprendió a sí mismo sonriendo con incredulidad. Por supuesto, debería haberlo esperado. Granger siempre le sorprendía.

— _Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue. And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true_.

No se dio cuenta de que la nana de Hermione ya había terminado. La bruja abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación de Rose, viéndole inmediatamente apoyado contra la pared.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

—¡Has estado escuchando! —susurró con furia, con las mejillas encendiéndose de un brillante color rojo.

Draco alzó la cara, con la barbilla apuntando al techo.

—No, no estaba escuchando —mintió a la perfección—. Había olvidado algo, así que por eso he subido.

—Mentiroso —gruñó cuando Draco se dio la Vuelta e, inmediatamente, bajó las escaleras—. Ni siquiera has entrado en la habitación para coger lo que sea que habías olvidado.

—Oh, déjalo estar, Granger —explotó, rodando los ojos ante su ira—. Por cierto, ya que estamos acusándonos sin sentido, hiciste algo que tiene que ver con mi entrevista en el Ministerio, ¿no?

El enfado desapareció de su mirada, y fue reemplazado por vergüenza. No necesitaba contestarle para que supiese que era cierto.

—No te atrevas a mentir porque puedo verlo en tus ojos —le advirtió, mirándole al sentir que podía escuchar a su cerebro trabajar sin parar, probablemente para formular una mentira elaborada.

—Vale, _de acuerdo_ , puede que hiciese algo —dijo, cruzándose de brazos a la defensiva—. Henrik McLaggen es un injusto estúpido y no creo que merezcas ser echado a un lado por tu pasado. Quiero decir, _maldita sea_ , Draco, puedo ver que estás tratando de cambiar, y que la gente se cierre en banda y no quiera ver que la gente cambia hace que me hierva la sangre. Que no quieran ver que tú has cambiado.

Él se quedó callado, con los ojos abiertos y el corazón latiendo demasiado deprisa, mirando a la bruja de pelo alborotado que tenía frente a él.

Los feroces ojos de Hermione se suavizaron al ver la mirada en su rostro.

—Además, soy una maldita Heroína de Guerra, Draco —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—. Creo que lo que yo piense le importa al Ministerio. La verdad es que me ha costado convencerles de que mereces y necesitas una segunda oportunidad.

Draco no pudo evitar burlarse.

—La gente mala no se merece segundas oportunidades —murmuró por lo bajo.

Para su sorpresa, Hermione cogió su mano, dándole un leve apretón.

—No creo que alguien que disfruta de los parques de atracciones y que llora al ver dibujos animados pueda ser catalogado como una mala persona.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron.

—No _lloré_ —protestó, apartando su mano.

—Vale, sigue diciéndotelo a ti mismo —le dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

Él le fulminó con la mirada, haciendo que ella soltase una risita.

—Sólo… _Acéptalo_ , Draco. Ve a trabajar y demuéstrales que están equivocados —continuó con un extraño brillo en los ojos—. Creo… Creo que eres _brillante_ y estoy tentada de volver a darte un puñetazo en la nariz para que se te meta en esa dura cabeza tuya.

Su mirada se suavizó.

—Yo… —dudó, sonrojándose, pero no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos—. Gracias, Granger.

Ella le sonrió con gentileza e hizo gestos de despedida con las manos, declarando que había sido un día muy duro para todos ellos.

Dándole las buenas noches, Draco caminó hacia la chimenea y cogió una pizca de polvos flu. En lugar de ir a su casa, fue a la Mansión Nott.

—Amo Draco —le saludó Stimpy, el elfo doméstico más viejo de la familia Nott, haciendo una gran reverencia—. ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

—¿Está Theo? —preguntó Draco.

Stimpy asintió.

—Stimpy avisará al Amo Theodore de su llegada, Amo Draco —dijo, desapareciendo y volviendo a aparecer tras unos segundos—. El Amo Theodore le espera en la biblioteca.

Draco le dio las gracias y caminó hacia la biblioteca. Se estremeció levemente, recordando algunas escenas nada placenteras. Aunque la Mansión Nott era algo más alegre que la suya, guardaba muchos malos recuerdos. Draco se preguntó cómo Theo podía seguir viviendo ahí, sabiendo que Voldemort había dormido en su casa.

Apartó esos pensamientos a un lugar apartado de su mente en cuanto llegó a la biblioteca. Al entrar, Draco respiró hondo la casi terminada biblioteca Nott. El color verde vómito que la había caracterizado había desaparecido, siendo reemplazado por colores blancos y negros. Theo estaba sentado en uno de los escritorios en la parte blanca de la biblioteca, con un libro en las manos.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí a medianoche? —preguntó Theo con el ceño fruncido. Había algo de preocupación en sus ojos, lo que hizo que Draco sacudiese la cabeza.

—Me han aceptado en el Ministerio.

Theo dejó el libro en el escritorio y alzó una ceja.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, sorprendido—. No tengo ánimo de ofender, pero siempre he pensado que tu plan estaba destinado al fracaso desde el principio.

Draco le miró con seriedad.

—Bueno, me alegra saber que tienes tanta fe en mí, Nott —escupió.

Theo rodó los ojos, mirando a Draco acercarse y sentarse en una mesa frente a Theo.

—Te dije que no quería ofenderte, bastardo —le contestó.

—Parece ser que al Ministerio le ha dado por dar segundas oportunidades y todo eso —dijo Draco.

—No pensé que Henrik McLaggen fuese fan de las segundas oportunidades.

— _Exacto_ —el rubio se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño—. Granger hizo algo al respeto y ahora me han contratado. Joder.

Para su sorpresa, Theo soltó una risita.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Hermione Granger, Extraordinaria Heroína de Guerra, Campeona de los Pobres y Oprimidos —declaró Theo—. Deberías haberlo esperado.

—Debo recordarte que no soy _pobre_ —dijo Draco arrugando la nariz arrogantemente. Oprimido, tal vez…

Theo suspiró y se inclinó sobre el escritorio, copiando la postura de Draco.

—Granger es una maldita Gryffindor —dijo—. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por la gente que le importa.

Draco frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Theo.

—A ella no le importo yo —contestó—. Sólo lo está haciendo para devolverme el favor de haber cuidado a su hija.

Su mejor amigo rodó los ojos y suspiró.

—Eres muy obtuso, Draco, ¿lo sabías? —respondió—. Si piensas que sólo está devolviéndote el favor, entonces no creo que sea necesario que te invite a cenar, ¿no?

Draco no pudo pensar una respuesta decente, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio ante las problemáticas palabras de Theo. También había pensado en eso, por supuesto. Seguía convenciéndose a sí mismo de que Hermione estaba siendo agradable con él porque había cuidado de Rose mientras estaba fuera. Habían sido compañeros durante sus misiones, y habían mantenido una relación de conocidos. Era demasiado inverosímil pensar que, de alguna manera, ella ahora pensaba en él como un amigo, ¿no?

Pero, entonces, recordó las invitaciones a cenar, las discusiones (que no eran para nada peligrosas), y cómo parecía relajarse cada vez que estaba con ella. Hermione incluso había recalcado algunas veces que le consideraba un amigo, pero Draco pensaba que estaba siendo educada.

—No entiendo por qué lo sigues negando, Draco —dijo Theo al fin, sacándole de sus pensamientos—. Sé que la Guerra nos hizo diferentes, pero creo que también mereces ser feliz, ¿sabes?

Sus palabras tenían demasiado significado, y Draco no estaba preparado para pensar en ello aún.

—Esta conversación es ridícula, Nott —gruñó, levantándose—. Me voy.

Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero parecía ser que Theo no había terminado.

—¿Por qué no puedes aceptar de una maldita vez que estás enamorado de ella desde hace años? —preguntó su mejor amigo, haciendo que se detuviese—. Es jodidamente molesto verte danzar alrededor de tus sentimientos, Draco. Tengo noticias para ti: la maldita Guerra ha terminado, Ronald Weasley está jodidamente muerto, y tú estás siendo invitado a cenar, _maldita sea_. Llevo tiempo viéndolo todo desde fuera y todo lo que puedo decir es que la has esperado durante demasiado tiempo. ¿Qué narices te lo impide ahora?

—Cállate, Nott, si no quieres que te parta la cara —explotó Draco. Theo alzó las manos sobre su cabeza, pero gracias a haber mantenido la boca cerrada, Draco se marchó echo una furia y volvió a casa.

Cuando se tumbó en la cama, la cabeza le dolía horrores. Draco ni siquiera se molestó en cambiarse de ropa. Sus oídos aún pitaban por las ridículas palabras de Theo.

Se había felicitado a sí mismo por no pensar en sus _sentimientos_ desde que se convirtió en mortífago. Los sentimientos eran peligrosos si trabajabas para Voldemort. Era una _debilidad_ , algo que Draco había sido capaz de enmascarar a la perfección para evitar que el Señor Tenebroso hiriese a la gente que le importaba. Pero ahora… _ahora_ , las palabras de Theo habían dejado escapar un dolor que ya no podía contener.

—Maldita sea —murmuró contra la almohada, dándose cuenta de que estaba hasta las trancas.

Que le jodiesen a todo. Ahora no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

 ** _Nota de la Autora_** ** _: Vale, Hermione cantándole la nana a Rose está basado en la película "Blended". Ya sé que lo he dicho en otro capítulo, pero me encanta esa parte de la película. De nuevo, la recomiendo si queréis reír, llorar y apreciar a la familia jajaja. ¡El siguiente capítulo contará la primera semana de Draco en el Ministerio!_**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿No es súper tierno que la primera persona a la que Draco a acudido para contarle las noticias sea Hermione? ¿Y qué me decís de las palabras de Theo? ¿Harán mella en Draco o las pasará por alto? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

 **Con cariño,**

 **WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	16. La primera semana

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo; pero, antes que nada, tanto la autora como yo queremos agradecer, de todo corazón, todos los favoritos, follows y reviews que hemos recibido. ¡Mil gracias, de verdad!**

 **Sin más dilación, os dejo leer…**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: La primera semana**

* * *

—Si no te conociese diría que estás preocupada por mí, Granger.

Hermione se sobresaltó y trató de esconderse tras la columna más cercana. Escuchó a Draco suspirar, así como una silla desplazándose, seguido de sus pasos. Antes de que pudiese salir del restaurante muggle, Draco la encontró.

—Oh, hola Draco, qué coincidencia, ¿verdad? No sabía que estabas en este restaurante.

—Déjate de tonterías, Granger —dijo Draco con una sonrisa de diversión—. Te he visto seguirme desde antes de entrar. Ahora sé por qué no te sortearon en Slytherin.

—¿Aparte del hecho de que sea hija de muggles y que tu fundador nos odiase? —preguntó con una sonrisa inocente.

Draco suspiró, pero ella vio que las comisuras de su boca se alzaban, casi formando una sonrisa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Granger? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Es hora de comer —razonó Hermione—. Es perfectamente normal que venga a este… este… —gesticuló hacia el restaurante, segura de que no había estado en ese sitio antes, y espió la carta más cercana—. A esta sandwichería.

Él estaba sonriendo, completamente divertido.

—Sí, y tanto tú como yo sabemos que no te gustan los sándwiches —apuntó.

Hermione puso una cara rara, sorprendida de que Draco recordase ese pequeño detalle.

—Vale, de acuerdo, te estaba siguiendo.

—¿Por?

Ella dejó suspiró fuertemente y frunció el ceño.

—Por _nada_ —contestó—. Te he visto entrar y te he seguido sin pensar.

Draco alzó una ceja, y Hermione supo que no tenía alternativa. Debía decirle la verdad.

—Vale, de acuerdo, estaba preocupada —dijo, negándose a mirar a Draco a los ojos. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron por la vergüenza, sin saber exactamente por qué no se sentía segura de sí misma—. He escuchado que McLaggen te lo estaba poniendo difícil y, bueno, ya que yo también tenía algo de tiempo libre, he decidido comprobar cómo te va. Pero luego te he visto comiendo felizmente en esa mesa y no sabía si acercarme o no. También me preguntaba si debería comerme un sándwich o no, porque, _Merlín_ , los odio y… ¿por qué estás sonriendo?

Su sonrisa se amplió, y Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

—Sabías que te estaba siguiendo, así que has escogido este restaurante sólo para molestarme —siseó acusatoriamente.

—Puede ser —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Maldito bastardo escurridizo —gruñó Hermione, enrojeciéndose y muy molesta.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pillándola desprevenida.

—Hay un restaurante aquí cerca —dijo, caminando hacia la puerta del restaurante y dejando a una descolocada Hermione detrás. Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando Draco salió del restaurante, y ella le siguió de inmediato.

—Te odio —dijo patéticamente, haciendo que él riese.

Hermione se sentía alucinada de que él la hubiese pillado espiándole. Además, estaba bastante hambrienta, y su trabajo estaba siendo muy estresante, dejándola muy cansada. Teniendo todo eso en cuenta, no era un buen día para gastar bromas a Hermione Granger.

Esos pensamientos fueron rápidamente olvidados cuando entraron en el restaurante y el hambre de Hermione era incontenible. Inmediatamente, pidió una ensalada césar, la pagó y buscó a Draco entre la gente. Le encontró en una esquina de las esquinas más alejadas, y se acercó a él, que aún tenía esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

—Estaba jodidamente preocupada por ti, pero después me he dado cuenta de que era bastante estúpido por mi parte, porque sigues comportándote como tu antiguo yo, maldito bastardo —le dijo con mucha molestia y el ceño fruncido.

—Tres palabrotas en una frase, Granger —dijo Draco, con los ojos brillantes por la diversión—. Rose se enfadaría si escuchase que su madre habla de esa forma.

Hermione simplemente suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla, molesta y cansada al mismo tiempo de que Draco estuviese siendo tan difícil. Le llenaba de preocupación saber que era tan evidente que había algo que no iba bien y que él no quisiese compartir con ella lo que estaba sintiendo.

—¿Te mataría decirme qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó con suavidad.

La sonrisa de su rostro desapareció, y frunció el ceño. Antes de poder contestar, su comida llegó y comieron en silencio.

Mientras comía, Hermione recordó escuchar a uno de sus colegas decir que McLaggen estaba tratando mal a Draco durante su primera semana en el Ministerio. Normalmente, ella no se habría metido en medio de todos los cotilleos, especialmente en el trabajo, pero estaba muy preocupada por el rubio. Realmente quería comprobar que todo estaba bien, pero el caso de Lestrange la tenía súper ocupada durante esa semana. Por eso, se había conformado con escuchar los cotilleos que sus compañeros de trabajo tenían que contar, aunque le hacía sentirse mal consigo misma participar de ellos.

Según lo que contaban sus fuentes, McLaggen había estado encargando a Draco los peores trabajos del Departamento. Hermione sabía que Draco lo debería estar odiando, sobre todo después de todo lo que se había quejado siempre del papeleo que tenía que hacer para el negocio de los Malfoy en su despacho del apartamento. Por supuesto, como la nueva adquisición del Departamento, sabía que era perfectamente normal que le encargasen ese tipo de trabajos. Pero entonces, cuando escuchó todo el papeleo del que se había estado ocupando durante los últimos siete días, Hermione se preocupó.

Al mirar a Draco se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran prominentes y sus mejillas eran de un color cetrino. Parecía el típico empleado al que privaban de dormir, y Hermione maldijo a Henrik McLaggen en silencio por ser tan idiota. Añadió unas cuantas maldiciones hacia Cormac porque él también lo era, y a Hermione no le gustaba ni una pizca.

—Puedo escuchar tu cerebro, ¿lo sabías? —preguntó, después de unos minutos de silencio.

Hermione se sobresaltó por la sorpresa, mirando a Draco con vergüenza.

—Sí, bueno, Harry y Ron solían decirme que mi cerebro habla demasiado alto —dijo.

En vez de sonreír, Draco suspiró y se reclinó en la silla.

—Granger, te digo que estoy bien —dijo al fin—. Es cierto que hay algunos pequeños inconvenientes, pero no es nada en comparación a trabajar para el Señor Tenebroso. Aunque McLaggen no se le queda atrás.

Ella sabía que no debía sonreír por su broma mala, pero Draco le sonrió de medio lado, y ella no pudo evitar imitarle.

—No creo que la gente del Ministerio dijese que son "pequeños inconvenientes", Draco —dijo.

—No sabía que participases en los cotilleos del trabajo.

Hermione se sonrojó levemente y le miró.

—Si es la única forma que tengo de saber cómo te está yendo la primera semana de trabajo, entonces participaré en ellos encantada —contestó.

—Tienes asuntos más importantes que atender en vez de… preocuparte por mí —dijo, rodando los ojos—. Soy un adulto. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo. No necesitas _protegerme_ , _mamá_.

—Por Merlín, Draco, ¿por qué no puedes aceptar que hay personas que se preocupan por ti? —preguntó exasperada—. Eres mi amigo. Deja que me preocupe por ti.

Su mandíbula se apretó mientras algo aparecía en sus ojos. Hermione se sorprendió al ver el batiburrillo de emociones en su cara que no podía identificar. Pero entonces, desaparecieron rápidamente, y se encontró, de nuevo, mirando la estoica expresión de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione suspiró. Si pudiese empezar a abrirse, aunque fuese sólo un poco, tal vez las cosas le irían mejor.

 _Y a ella también_ , ya que no podía evitar preocuparse por él. Y lo detestaba.

—McLaggen está siendo un idiota —gruñó, apartando su mirada de Hermione—. Me hace trabajar como a un maldito elfo doméstico. Si el Avada se legaliza, será el primero en recibir uno mío.

Hermione sonrió a pesar de lo mórbida que era su promesa.

—Bueno, es un comienzo —le animó.

Draco gruñó y la miró, esta vez con las mejillas tintadas.

—Es lo único que vas a poder sonsacarme, Granger —dijo—. Ahora, vuelve al trabajo antes de que tu jefe averigüe que has estado escaqueándote por mi culpa, y entonces me lo ponga difícil también.

—Vale, pero no antes de invitarte a cenar esta noche —le dijo esperanzada.

Fue un impulso, y Hermione se maldijo a sí misma porque, si aceptase, tendría que irse a casa más pronto para prepararlo todo.

La misma expresión apareció en el rostro de Draco. Esta vez, no fue capaz de esconderse con éxito tras su máscara, por lo que apartó la mirada de ella. Hermione no comprendía por qué de repente parecía tan aturdido ante la invitación cuando no era la primera vez que le invitaba a cenar y él siempre aceptaba sin dudarlo.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo ir esta noche —contestó—. Tengo unos asuntos que atender del negocio de los Malfoy con Zabini.

—Ah —dijo ella, confundida por sentir esa repentina decepción—. Vale.

Draco asintió y la miró. Sus ojos se abrieron al observar las emociones que había en el rostro del rubio, y le miró mientras se levantaba rápidamente.

—Tengo que irme —dijo—. McLaggen me matará si descubre que he estado comiendo más tiempo del que debería.

Se fue sin decir nada más, y Hermione se quedó sentada y confundida, mirando al rubio desaparecer por la puerta.

* * *

Con la cabeza tapada por miles de bloques de documentos, Draco estaba empezando a comprender que trabajar para el Ministerio había sido una idea muy estúpida.

McLaggen estaba siendo súper duro con él durante su primera semana en el Ministerio, y Draco tenía el presentimiento de que el apoyo de Hermione para que le aceptasen había empeorado la impresión que McLaggen tenía de él. Sus compañeros de trabajo no se habían acercado a él, lo que no le importaba porque no le interesaba socializar con ellos. Una parte mala de su aislamiento, sin embargo, era el hecho de que su trabajo se enlentecía porque sus compañeros no cooperaban ni les importaba que acabase sus tareas a tiempo.

" _Pero está bien"_ , se había dicho Draco un centenar de veces durante esa semana. _"Totalmente bien"_.

La única persona que había tenido algo parecido a comunicación con él era el nervioso asistente de McLaggen, Reggie Jones, y eso era, fundamentalmente, porque McLaggen siempre le enviaba para que le diese más trabajo a Draco.

Hablando claro, todo era un completo desastre, y se odiaba a sí mismo por no haber escuchado a su mejor amigo.

Hablando de él, Draco aún no había perdonado a Theo por haberle dicho esas malditas palabras la última vez que fue a visitarle. Se maldijo mentalmente, recordando que había actuado de una forma muy extraña cuando comió con Granger el día anterior. Había sido un rato muy, muy raro, y se felicitó a sí mismo por haberse mostrado roto con ella al final de la comida.

Theo se había metido en su cabeza. Cuando Hermione dijo que quería preocuparse por él como amiga… cuando le volvió a invitar a cenar… era demasiado para su pobre corazón, y supo que tenía que marcharse antes de que empezase a decir cosas estúpidas.

Como, por ejemplo, profesar que, tal vez, la había querido desde Hogwarts.

—Que te jodan, Nott —gruñó Draco, con la voz amortiguada por las montañas de papeles.

Su primera semana en el Ministerio estaba siendo demasiado estresante, y no necesitaba un estrés añadido debido a sus sentimientos.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿está aflojando el ritmo?

El rubio respiró hondo antes de apartar los papeles que tenía frente a la cara. Después, tan calmadamente como pudo, miró a su jefe y negó con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no, Señor McLaggen —dijo—. Eso no sería bueno para mi expediente, ¿no cree?

Barbudo entrecerró los ojos con sospecha, y Draco esperó a que le apuntase con su gordo dedo y le acusase de haber reparado otro Armario Evanescente en su Departamento para dejar entrar a sus inexistentes amigos mortífagos.

—Sala de reuniones. Ahora —se fue sin decir una palabra más, y Draco se encontró decepcionado de que no hubiese habido ninguna acusación.

Suspirando, cogió algunas carpetas y caminó hacia la Sala de reuniones. Ignoró a la gente que le miraba boquiabierta y se sentó en su silla, encajado entre un hombre grande que, de vez en cuando, respiraba por la boca (sus fosas nasales habían quedado permanentemente afectadas por una maldición accidental) y una mujer de unos treinta años que no paraba de moverse con inquietud por la ansiedad que le causaba sentarse al lado de un ex mortífago. Draco, muy creativamente, les había bautizado como Respira Boca e Inquieta. No se molestó en aprender sus nombres.

La reunión empezó y McLaggen habló sin parar de los éxitos y fracasos del Departamento durante el último mes, y Draco se mantuvo alejado de la conversación durante tres cuartas partes de la misma. Todo lo que podía deducir era que McLaggen era un hombre orgulloso que echaba la culpa a sus empleados de todos los errores que habían sucedido durante el último mes. Draco le estuvo mirando durante horas, preguntándose cómo era posible que ese bufón hubiese sido sorteado en Gryffindor, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que carecía de lealtad alguna; pero, de nuevo, tampoco tenía el cerebro suficiente como para haber sido sorteado en Ravenclaw o ambición para ser un Slytherin. Hufflepuff estaba _definitivamente_ descartado porque ese hombre no era para nada amigable.

McLaggen había dejado de hablar, y en ese momento le miraba fijamente. Draco, sobresaltado, se preguntó si había estado pensando en voz alta, dándose cuenta de que sus compañeros también le miraban.

—Señor Malfoy —le llamó McLaggen—. ¿Necesito repetir lo que he dicho o es que no tiene intención de presentar su propuesta?

—Ya —dijo Draco, suspirando y maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber sido pillado cuando no prestaba atención.

Entonces se levantó de inmediato y ocupó el sitio que McLaggen había estado ocupando. Su jefe aún le fulminaba con la mirada, hecho que el rubio ignoró, mirando a sus compañeros. Aclarándose la garganta, comenzó a hablar.

—He revisado las finanzas del último mes y me he dado cuenta de que el Departamento está gastando mucho dinero en viajes internacionales —dijo.

—No creo que sea sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta que trabajamos en el DCMI —bromeó Respira Boca, haciendo que sus compañeros se riesen.

Los ojos de McLaggen se encendieron con diversión y sonrió ladeadamente a Draco. El rubio intentó no rodar los ojos y continuó.

—Por supuesto —dijo—. Pero también he revisado los _medios_ de transporte y me he dado cuenta de que nuestros miembros optan por usar Trasladores Internacionales —movió su varita, haciendo que se proyectase en gráfico de queso—. Los Trasladores Internacionales cuestan casi cinco galeones por viaje y —volvió a mover a varita, haciendo aparecer un gráfico de barras—, ya que nuestro Departamento suele hacer unos 500 viajes internacionales anuales, viajar con Trasladores Internacionales cuesta unos 2.500 galeones al año.

—¿Y? —inquirió McLaggen—. Estoy seguro de que, como heredero de los Malfoy, esa cantidad es insignificante para usted, Señor _Malfoy_.

Draco respiró profundamente y se obligó a sonreír ladeadamente.

—Por supuesto —dijo—. Y, tal vez, el motivo por el que mi cámara de Gringotts sigue incrementando mi riqueza se deba a que sé cómo gastar dinero _inteligentemente_.

La barba de McLaggen sufrió un espasmo, y Draco se maldijo por haber abierto su estúpida boca.

—¿Qué estás insinuando, chico? —ladró.

Toda la Sala de reuniones se quedó en silencio mientras miraban a Draco, expectantes.

—Lo que estoy _insinuando_ es que viajar con Trasladores Internacionales es un medio de transporte bastante caro —respondió con calma, sin abandonar la mirada de McLaggen—. Y, por eso, sugiero que construyamos más chimeneas que sólo serán utilizadas para viajar por la Red Flu Internacional, permitiendo la entrada de miembros de Ministerios extranjeros.

Todo el mundo empezó a hablar al mismo tiempo, protestando y rebatiendo su idea, y McLaggen comenzó a reírse escandalosamente.

—¿Red Flu Internacional? —se burló su jefe, secando unas lágrimas de sus ojos—. ¿Estás loco? ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta la construcción de esas chimeneas o necesitas calcularlo?

Draco le miró con seriedad, volviendo a mover su varita para proyectar sus planes para la Red Flu Internacional y cómo ahorrar dinero a su Departamento.

—Sí, lo sé. Sé que será caro construirlas —dijo, alzando la voz para poder ser escuchado—. Pero, a largo plazo, podrían ser mucho más útiles y baratas que solicitar constantemente Trasladores Internacionales. Tenemos que solicitarlos un _mes_ antes del viaje, ya que necesitan de magia avanzada y compleja. Pero no contemplan la posibilidad de que el viaje se cancele o que se extienda el período de permanencia. Hacer esto también cuesta un dinero adicional, al menos cinco galeones o así. Y, basándonos en los viajes realizados este último mes —volvió a agitar la varita, proyectando ahora un número sobre la mesa de la Sala de reuniones—, este Departamento ya se ha gastado unos 10.000 galeones en viajes internacionales, hayan sido cancelados o no.

El ruido había cesado, y Draco sonrió de lado al ver lo atónitos que estaban todos.

—Maldita sea, incluso un _heredero_ de los Malfoy como yo sabe que es mucho dinero —dijo Draco, dirigiendo sus palabras a McLaggen, que se movió en su silla—. Aunque construir chimeneas para la Red Flu Internacional pueda costarnos más de 10.000 galeones, su uso por viaje solamente costará dos galeones, que suma unos 1.000 galeones al año. Cancelar viajes o aplazarlos, evidentemente, no costará _nada_ porque no gastaremos polvos flu.

Draco sintió su pecho hincharse cuando Inquieta trató de no sonreír ante su comentario.

—Los Ministerios de Magia de América, Francia y Japón ya han empezado la transición hacia la Red Flu Internacional, y sus gastos se han reducido desde entonces —añadió Draco, dando por finalizada su exposición.

—Ya veo —dijo McLaggen, acariciando su hinchada barriga distraídamente—. Pero estoy seguro de que está al tanto de que la Red Flu Internacional tiene una mayor probabilidad de error que los Trasladores Internacionales, teniendo tantas conexiones. No queremos que nuestros miembros viajen por accidente a Asia cuando tienen que ir a Francia, ¿no cree?

Draco asintió: ya había pensado en eso.

—Sí, estoy al tanto de eso —dijo—. Pero, como he dicho, la Red Flu Internacional ya ha sido instalada en América, Francia y Japón, y sus Conjuristas han sido capaces de desarrollar un conjuro que asegura la seguridad y la llegada al destino _correcto_ de nuestros embajadores. Podríamos contratar a esos Conjuristas o entrenar a los nuestros.

Antes de que McLaggen pudiese contestar, la puerta se abrió y entró una agotada Hermione Granger.

—Siento llegar tarde, había una emergencia —dijo la castaña. Se sentó en una de las sillas más alejadas y sonrió a Draco—. Por favor, continúa.

Draco la miró, sorprendido de que nadie se hubiese asombrado por que _Hermione Granger_ , una maldita _Auror_ , estuviese en su reunión.

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó, jadeando porque había sido pillado de improviso con su presencia.

Hermione alzó una ceja.

—Bueno —empezó—, como trabajadores del Ministerio que necesitamos realizar muchos viajes internacionales, nuestro Jefe de Departamento pensó que sería buena idea enviar a representantes a las reuniones del DCMI para discutir asuntos internacionales a los que los Aurores puedan enfrentarse.

Tenía mucho sentido, pero le frustraba que _nadie_ se lo hubiese dicho. _"Oh, claro, por supuesto"_ , pensó. _"No tengo amigos aquí"_.

—Si no tiene más preguntas, Señor Malfoy, espero que prosiga —dijo Hermione con una socarrona sonrisa en la cara—. Algunos de nosotros somos necesitados fuera de esta Sala de reuniones.

Esta vez, Draco ni siquiera se molestó en evitar rodar los ojos. Ignoró deliberadamente los jadeos de sus compañeros y la sonrisa de Hermione.

—Como estaba diciendo antes de ser interrumpido —dijo Draco entre dientes, disparando una mirada hacia Hermione—, para asegurar el correcto funcionamiento de la Red Flu Internacional, podríamos contratar a esos Conjuristas o entrenar a los nuestros.

—¿Y quién les entrenaría, si eligiésemos esa opción? —preguntó McLaggen—. ¿No tendríamos que contratar a Conjuristas para entrenarlos?

Draco asintió.

—Sí, pero pienso que sería más eficiente tener nuestros _propios_ Conjuristas —explicó.

—El próximo mes tendrá lugar una convención sobre la Modernización de la Red Flu Internacional —intervino Hermione, dejando unos documentos sobre la mesa—. He hecho una búsqueda de información y parte del programa incluye el entrenamiento de Conjuristas para que las travesías sean seguras y lleguen a su destino. Estoy segura de que su Departamento será capaz de conseguir unos pases para esa convención y, de este modo, algunos de sus miembros podrían ser Conjuristas acreditados.

—Iba a llegar a eso ahora, pero sí —explotó Draco, mirando con oscuridad a Hermione.

— _Si_ , claro está, se aprueba su propuesta —intervino McLaggen.

Draco le frunció el ceño. Estaba bastante seguro de que la aceptarían.

—Señor —dijo el rubio—, sigo creyendo que es un plan brillante. Tenemos otros programas que necesitan un presupuesto mayor.

—Este Departamento ha estado trabajando espléndidamente con el uso de Trasladores Internacionales, Malfoy —contestó su barbudo jefe—. No estoy seguro de que estemos preparados para hacer la transición y utilizar sólo la Red Flu Internacional.

Draco suspiró y tuvo que reprimir la necesidad de pasarse una mano por el pelo.

—Pero es…

—Sus treinta minutos han pasado —dijo McLaggen—. Intente volver a hablar de su idea en la próxima reunión —después miró a las otras personas de la sala y continuó—. Santiago, haga ahora su exposición para que podamos hablar de algo que merezca más la pena, como nuestra _Fiesta de Navidad_.

Sus ojos casi salieron de sus órbitas, sintiendo una descomunal indignación, al ver que Santiago, la mujer Inquieta que se sentaba a su lado, se levantaba de la silla y se situaba al frente de la sala. Draco, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más, se alejó y caminó hacia su silla.

—Francamente, Señor McLaggen, considero que el estado financiero de su Departamento es más importante que una… _Fiesta de Navidad_ , ¿no cree? —preguntó Hermione con dulzura, sonriendo mientras miraba al jefe de Draco.

El rubio miró a Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados, pero la Auror estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a McLaggen, que estaba incomodándose.

—Bueno, sí, por supuesto, Señorita Granger —farfulló su jefe—, pero creo que cambiar a la Red Flu Internacional y construir más chimeneas es más problemático que usar los pasados de moda Trasladores Internacionales.

—El DCMI ha estado pidiendo un aumento de su presupuesto para renovar ciertas salas del Departamento, pero siempre les han sido negadas —dijo Hermione—. ¿No cree que sus gastos tienen algo que ver con ello?

La barba de McLaggen volvió a sufrir un espasmo, pero la sonrisa en su rostro no desapareció, a pesar de ser bastante inquietante.

—Los viajes internacionales son caros —razonó—. El DCMI no puede evitar gastar dinero en ellos para que el trabajo se lleve a cabo.

Hermione alzó una ceja y se inclinó sobre la mesa para poder mirar a Henrik McLaggen a los ojos.

—¿Sabe que el Departamento de Aurores tiene unos _magníficos_ retretes y sillas giratorias como los que tanto desea usted, Señor McLaggen? —inquirió, sonriendo inocentemente—. Un pajarito me contó que _alguien_ especuló que se debía a que se estaba dando un trato preferencial a El Niño Que Vivió y la Chica de Oro —Draco sabía que, si la cara de McLaggen no estuviese cubierta de vello, estaría más rojo que un tomate—. Creo que se debe más a que nuestro Departamento sabe cómo gastar inteligentemente y no derrochar despreocupadamente nuestro dinero en cosas _pasadas de moda_.

McLaggen estaba hecho un lío, y Draco se sintió más o menos mal por él. _Más o menos_.

—Oh, mira qué hora es —dijo Hermione con una deslumbrante sonrisa—. Mis disculpas, pero esta Chica de Oro debe volver al trabajo. Espero escuchar progresos en el brillante plan del Señor Malfoy. Que pasen un buen día.

Bastaba decir que la habitación quedó en silencio cuando Hermione se fue.

* * *

—¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? —gruñó Draco cuando arrinconó a Hermione en uno de los pasillos del Ministerio.

—Oh, hola a ti también, Draco —le saludó ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Un grave gruñido escapó de la boca del rubio, apretando el brazo de Hermione con su mano.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado en esa reunión? —preguntó con seriedad.

—He defendido tu maldito trasero —contestó, molesta—. ¿Por qué te enfadas por ello?

— _Granger_ —masculló—, no necesito que pelees mis batallas. Puedo hacerlo yo mismo.

Hermione suspiró y apartó el brazo.

—Lo sé, Draco —dijo—. Pero de verdad creo que tu plan es brillante y que McLaggen es un estúpido por no creer en él. ¿10.000 galeones gastados sólo en Trasladores Internacionales? No me extraña que le denieguen todas las solicitudes para renovar el Departamento.

—Maldita sea, Granger, sabía que no lo aceptaría al primer intento —explotó, cruzándose de brazos—. Es algo muy gordo. Un _cambio muy grande_. Por supuesto que iba a incomodar a McLaggen. Por eso voy a encontrar otras maneras de convencerle.

La bruja se pasó una malo por el pelo, frustrada, y le miró con seriedad.

—He hablado sobre tu plan con algunos colegas Aurores, y también piensan que es brillante —dijo—. Sólo quiero que McLaggen sepa que tu propuesta le permita conseguir las sillas giratorias que tanto quiere.

—Sí, gracias por tu heroico rescate, porque ahora me odia más que antes y piensa que soy demasiado cobarde para defender mis propias propuestas —masculló Draco, enfadado—. Ahora estoy completamente seguro de que no se hará la Red Flu Internacional en el corto plazo. Ah, y, además, me ha tocado ser el maldito amigo invisible de Respira Boca y tengo que encontrar un regalo para él.

Hermione vocalizó el apodo, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. En lugar de eso, dijo:

—Lo siento, Draco. No pensé en las consecuencias de mis actos.

—Deberías haberlo hecho —escupió—. Los malditos Gryffindor siempre os metéis de cabeza en las peleas sin pensar con claridad.

—Oh, Merlín, ahora me siento mal —se quejó—. Es que… me enfadé muchísimo cuando vi cómo te trataba McLaggen y no pude evitar saltar —el remordimiento se adueñó de su rostro—. Creo que debo hablar con McLaggen y disculparme por mi comportamiento.

—Por todos los cielos, Granger, no quiero que hagas nada más —dijo Draco, fulminándole con la mirada—. Ya lo haré yo. Puedo arreglarlo. Sólo… no vuelvas a entrometerte para realizar tu salvación del día.

Ella sonrió levemente.

—Lo siento mucho, Draco. Siento ponértelo más difícil —dijo con sinceridad, seguido de un suspiro—. Estaba… estaba muy preocupada.

" _Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por la gente que le importa_ _"_.

Draco enrojeció, las palabras de Theo resonando en sus oídos, lo que le hizo resoplar. _"Ahora no, Theo"_ , pensó.

—Entonces, ¿me perdonas? —preguntó con esperanza, sonriendo.

Draco pensó que era jodidamente injusto.

—Si vuelves a tratar de rescatarme de mis abusones compañeros de trabajo, voy a dejar de ir a tus cenas —le advirtió con un brillo de seriedad en los ojos.

Hermione puso una mueca, jadeando y poniendo una mano sobre su corazón.

—Oh, Draco, eso sería devastador —dijo, tratando de no sonreír.

Draco rodó los ojos.

—Calla —dijo, aunque sin el tono de amenaza que quería transmitir.

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

—Entonces, ¿vendrás esta noche a cenar? —preguntó esperanzada.

Él debatió si ir o no, aún bastante inquieto por las palabras de Theo. Pero debía admitir que pensaba que había sido un detalle por su parte que le defendiese ante su ruin jefe y, _bueno_ , echaba de menos a Rose, así que…

—De acuerdo. Pero no puedo quedarme mucho. Aún tengo montañas de papeleo que terminar.

—¡Vale! —exclamó—. Te veo esta noche, Draco.

* * *

 ** _Nota de la Autora_** ** _: Vale, me he inventado todo lo de la Red Flu Internacional y los Trasladores Internacionales. Sé que los trasladores son más convenientes y eso, pero pensé que en el DCMI la Red Flu Internacional sería más apropiada para los embajadores y ministros importantes. La Wiki de HP dice que los trasladores son súper incómodos y que no son recomendables para los mayores y los pequeños, y son más útiles para los aurores y similares. Además, hacer los trasladores está regulado estrictamente por los Ministerios, así que me he inventado que tengas que pagar a gente para hacerlo. Es un hechizo muy complicado, así que sería bastante caro. Así que, básicamente, me he inventado todo el tema de Flu versus Trasladores. Acepto sugerencias y correcciones, pero, de nuevo, es todo inventado. Fue algo que me vino a la mente de repente jajaja. Estoy un poco nerviosa por haber publicado este capítulo (*susurra* por favor, sed buenas conmigo)._**

 ** _Ah, enhorabuena a todas las que habéis pensado que Respira Boca era un guiño a "Stranger Things". Me encanta esa serie, no os podéis hacer una idea de cuánto._**

 ** _El siguiente capítulo tendrá contenido Dramione + Rose en Londres muggle. También tendrá acción entre Theo y Luna en Londres muggle (de hecho, esta pareja tendrá más "tiempo de pantalla" en el siguiente capítulo)._**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Ay, ¿no os ha encantado la forma que tiene Hermione de preocuparse por Draco y de defenderle? Pero, claro, él sigue queriendo ser independiente y le molesta que se metan en sus cosas... ¿Creéis que cambiará su actitud? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

 **Con cariño,**

 **WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	17. Las aventuras en el Londres muggle

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo; pero, antes que nada, tanto la autora como yo queremos agradecer, de todo corazón, todos los favoritos, follows y reviews que hemos recibido. ¡Mil gracias, de verdad!**

 **Sin más dilación, os dejo leer…**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Las aventuras en el Londres muggle**

* * *

—¡Oh, no! ¡Nos hemos quedado sin huevos!

Draco miró a la cocina y alzó una ceja.

—Tal vez no sea buena idea que cene aquí hoy —dijo con una sonrisa divertida. Guardó su varita en el bolsillo y cogió su abrigo, pero Rose se abalanzó sobre él.

—¡No puedes irte! —lloró Rose con indignación—. Acabas de llegar, Draco —sus azules y enormes ojos se dirigieron a su madre mientras hacía un puchero—. Dile a Draco que no se puede ir, mamá.

El rubio miró expectante a la bruja, pero Hermione simplemente suspiró.

—Sin huevos no puedo terminar de hacer la cena —dijo Hermione, estremeciéndose al ver el desastre que era su cocina—. Podemos pedir comida a domicilio, pero ya he preparado bastante comida. Sería un gran desperdicio.

—¡Podemos ir a comprar al supermercado!

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron, y sonrió.

—Es una buena idea, Rosie —contestó—. Ve a por tu abrigo para que podamos irnos.

—¿Puede venir Draco también? ¿Por favor, por favor, por favor?

—Sólo si él quiere —dijo Hermione, mirándole inquisitivamente.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Vamos a ir a uno muggle, ¿no? —preguntó, su ceño frunciéndose más.

—Bueno —dijo Hermione—, estamos en un barrio muggle y el supermercado más cercano es muggle —miró a Rose y sonrió—. Además, creo que Rosie se refería a uno muggle, y no queremos decepcionarla, ¿no?

El rubio suspiró.

—Como quieras —dijo—. No es que tenga otra opción.

Cuando Rose cogió su abrigo y Hermione su bolso de cuentas, Draco vio a la castaña coger un juego de llaves que nunca había visto. Al ver su inquisitiva mirada, Hermione le sonrió.

—Vamos a ir en nuestro coche —explicó—. Después de todo, el supermercado está en el Londres muggle. Además, hace tiempo que no usamos el coche.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos mientras seguía a la madre y a la hija.

—¿Tienes un _coche_? —preguntó—. ¿Cómo es que no me lo habías dicho?

—No me lo habías preguntado.

Hermione le miró por encima del hombro para sonreírle con diversión. Al fin llegaron al garaje, y había un pequeño sedán plateado aparcado. Draco no entendía demasiado de coches. Lo único que sabía era que costaban una fortuna, y eso se debía a la afiliación que tenía con la empresa de coches muggle, que llenaba sus cámaras de Gringotts con un riqueza inimaginable.

—¿Sabes conducir? —preguntó, palideciendo.

Rose ya había subido a la parte trasera, y apretó un botón para bajar la ventanilla.

—Ven a sentarte conmigo, Draco —le pidió.

—Sé conducir —dijo Hermione, volviéndole a mirar con diversión—. No te preocupes. No me estrellaré contigo dentro, así que no te mataré.

Su hubiese sido posible, sus palabras habrían hecho que palideciese más. Draco gruñó a Hermione, quien simplemente se rio por lo bajo. Ya se había subido al asiento del conductor, y Draco no tuvo más remedio que seguirla. Rose se apartó al asiento de la izquierda para dejarle sitio.

Parpadeando, miró el interior del artefacto muggle. Esperaba que Lucius apareciese de repente para sacarle de ahí: los recuerdos de su obsesión con los coches muggles durante su infancia resurgieron en su mente.

—Draco —le llamó Hermione—, ¿puedes ayudar a Rose a abrocharse el cinturón, por favor?

Él asintió sin decir una palabra, y empezó a pelearse con el cinturón de seguridad. Falló en el primer intento, ganándose unas risitas de parte de Rose. Al segundo intento, la niña le ayudó a ponerlo de la forma correcta.

—¿Todo listo? —Hermione miró por encima del hombro y sonrió a su excitada hija y al nervioso rubio. Sus ojos inspeccionaron los asientos traseros y, cuando se sintió satisfecha, miró al frente y encendió el coche.

Draco agarró instintivamente la mano derecha de Rose. La niña chilló en protesta e intentó mover los dedos.

—¡Suéltame, Draco! —exclamó—. Me duelen los dedos.

—No tengas miedo, Draco —le tentó Hermione mientras sacaba el coche del garaje.

Él fulminó con la mirada la cabeza de Hermione mientras aflojaba el agarre en la mano de Rose.

—¿Quién ha dicho que tenga miedo? —preguntó, con las mejillas rojas por vergüenza y molestia—. Tú conduce y déjame estar, Granger.

Hermione se rio.

—Mamá, ¿puedes poner música, por favor? —preguntó su hija con educación

—¿Disney?

—Disney —confirmó Rose sonriendo ampliamente.

Draco miró a Hermione apretar algunos botones antes de que la música empezase a salir de los altavoces. Reconoció la canción por una película que Rose le había obligado a ver con ella sobre una sirenita y su misión para ganar el corazón de un príncipe. Draco puso una cara rara: había coincidido con algunas sirenas y había una cosa que tenía clara, y eso era que no eran nada amigables.

Rose cantó la canción, sabiendo todas las estrofas. Draco rodó los ojos cuando Hermione se le unió. Durante el corto viaje, madre e hija cantaron sobre miles de regalitos que tenía la sirenita y ser parte del mundo de alguien.

Hablando en pata, era muy molesto.

Cuando por fin llegaron al supermercado, Hermione aparcó y les metió prisa para que saliesen del coche. Draco miró al edificio con curiosidad y vio a algunos muggles empujando una extraña cesta con ruedas. Había visto supermercados muggles en la tele, y, a decir verdad, sentía mucha curiosidad.

—Vamos —dijo Rose, cogiendo una de sus grandes manos y tirando de él.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando las puertas se abrieron de forma automática. Miró con ferocidad, jurando que eso había sido causado por magia, pero no encontró de dónde venía.

—Es automática —explicó Hermione, mirándole divertida—. Hay un sensor. Se abre cuando detecta a una persona.

Draco frunció el ceño. Estaba levemente decepcionado de que no fuese por magia. Los muggles eran _muy_ raros.

Entonces siguió a Hermione y a Rose hacia el sitio donde estaban esas raras cestas con ruedas. Hermione cogió una, tirando de ella. Satisfecha, maniobró hacia la entrada del abarrotado supermercado.

—Ya lo hago yo —dijo él. Ante la orden, Hermione alzó una ceja. Le dio el carrito sin decir una palabra, y él siguió a Hermione y Rose mientras merodeaban entre los diferentes pasillos.

Lo primero que cogieron fueron huevos, pero Hermione aprovechó la oportunidad para comprar más cosas. Draco se mantuvo en silencio todo el rato, con los ojos abiertos mientras miraba todas las cosas muggles que había en el supermercado. Nunca había ido a uno mágico, para ser sinceros. Confiaba en sus elfos domésticos para comprarlo todo.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a una familia cercana, lo que hizo que frunciese el ceño. Su hijo estaba sentado dentro del carrito, y parecía estar pasándoselo súper bien.

—Rose —le llamó. La mujer y la niña le miraron. Draco señaló al carrito—. ¿Por qué no te subes?

Los ojos de Rose brillaron, pero miró a su madre.

—A mamá no le gusta que suba —explicó haciendo un puchero—. Dice que ocupo demasiado espacio.

Hermione asintió, haciendo que Draco rodase los ojos.

—Tonterías —dijo, agachándose y cogiendo a Rose por las axilas.

La niña soltó una risita cuando Rose la depositó dentro del carrito en una posición cómoda. Hermione le frunció el ceño, y él la ignoró. Hermione simplemente suspiró en derrota y siguió cogiendo productos.

—Creía que sólo ibas a coger huevos —dijo Draco con una sonrisa divertida mientras el carrito se iba llenando.

—Esta semana voy a estar muy ocupada, así que no creo que estar preparada haga daño alguno —explicó.

Draco hizo un ruido extraño con la garganta. Mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que había muchas familias. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando cayó en la cuenta de que _ellos_ también una familia. No pudo esconder la estúpida sonrisa que se formó en su rostro, y Hermione estuvo mirándole de forma extraña desde entonces.

Entonces, vio unas estanterías llenas de diferentes tipos de galletas mientras Hermione buscaba, ocupada, un queso en concreto. Sonriendo de lado, cogió unas cuantas cajas y las dejó en el carrito.

—Déjalas en su sitio —protestó Hermione mirándole con seriedad cuando metió el queso dentro—. Últimamente le he estado a Rose demasiado azúcar.

—¿Quién ha dicho que sean para Rose?

Hermione le fulminó con la mirada, sin creerle, y cogió algunas de las cajas de galletas, devolviéndolas a la estantería.

—Eh, ¡son mías! —gritó.

La castaña suspiró y señaló las tres cajas que quedaban en el carrito.

—Creo que tienes bastante con esas —dijo. Entonces, se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndoles a la zona de pago.

Draco cogió otra caja y, con camaradería, le guiñó un ojo a la pelirroja, que no paraba de reír.

Cuando todo estuvo pagado, Draco ayudó a Hermione a llevar las bolsas y cargarlas en el maletero.

* * *

" _Por fin ya veo la luz"_ sonaba en la radio, y Hermione la tarareaba por lo bajo. De repente se dio cuenta de que Rose no estaba cantando. Su hija _siempre_ cantaba sus canciones de Disney favoritas, y esta lo había sido desde que salió la película.

Al mirar por el retrovisor, Hermione sonrió cuando vio a su hija dormida en el asiento trasero, con la cabeza apoyada en la puerta del coche. Aunque el viaje de vuelta era un recorrido de veinticinco minutos, Rose se había cansado por lo excitaba que estaba en la pequeña aventura en el supermercado muggle.

Hermione puso la mano en uno de los botones del coche y bajó el volumen.

Volvió a mirar por el espejo retrovisor, esta vez a Draco, y se sorprendió enormemente al ver que él estaba también dormido. Había convertido las piernas de Rose en su almohada, y parecía estar un poco incómodo. Hermione imaginó que Henrik McLaggen había vuelto a cansar a su nuevo trabajador. Sonrió con tristeza, pensando que Draco se merecía dormir esa noche, y se prometió a sí misma que cocinaría la cena lo más rápido posible para que pudiese ir a casa y descansar.

Al llegar a casa, Hermione apagó el motor. Bajó del coche y caminó hacia la parte trasera, abriendo la puerta del coche del lado de Draco. Tanto el mago como la niña seguían dormidos, y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos.

La frente de Draco estaba levemente fruncida por la incomodidad, y Hermione fue incapaz de contenerse cuando acercó su mano para suavizar las marcadas líneas de su rostro. Pero, cuando la gran mano de Draco cogió la suya, Hermione soltó un gritito por la sorpresa, dándose cuenta de que no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó el rubio, abriendo un ojo.

Ella pudo sentir que su rostro se calentaba por la vergüenza de haber sido pillada.

—Eh… hemos llegado a casa —dijo torpemente.

Draco abrió el otro ojo y dejó escapar un gran bostezo. Se sentó y sonrió al ver que Rose también estaba dormida.

—Vaya, alguien se ha cansado hoy —comentó.

—Sí —contestó Hermione, sabiendo que no se estaba refiriendo a Rose.

Draco observó su preocupada mirada y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—¿Sigue McLaggen tratándote como a un maldito elfo doméstico?

Él frotó su nariz y se encogió de hombros.

—Ya no me importa —dijo—. Si de repente empieza a ser amable, pensaré que algo va _terriblemente_ mal —Hermione frunció el ceño, haciendo que él gruñese—. Ni se te ocurra, Granger. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que era de esperar.

Aun así, ella fue incapaz de no sentirse preocupada por él. Hacía mucho tiempo que había desaparecido el Slytherin arrogante que había sido su compañero de clase, que rezumaba confianza en sí mismo e iba por los pasillos como si fuese el maldito dueño y señor del universo. La Guerra los había cambiado a todos, _especialmente_ a Draco, y eso hacía que su corazón doliese porque él se había resignado a pensar que no merecía ser tratado mejor, a pesar de que hubiese cambiado sus alianzas.

—Ay, Granger, deja de mirarme así —explotó, su ceño frunciéndose más. Se giró y cogió a la niña dormida en sus brazos—. Voy a llevar a Rose. Estoy seguro de que pesa más que las bolsas.

Entró en el piso de Hermione sin su permiso, dejándola ahí, mirando su espalda desaparecer, con la tristeza dibujada en su rostro. A Draco le molestaba muchísimo que ella se preocupase por él. No le sorprendería que, de repente, el rubio estallase y le dijese que dejase de sentir pena por él como si fuese un maldito elfo doméstico.

Suspirando, Hermione cogió las bolsas y entró en el piso, deseando fervientemente que ocurriese un milagro para que el mundo fuese más agradable con Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Era el aniversario de la muerte de su padre.

Theo había ido a la empresa aturdido, y había estado trabajando en modo automático todo el día. Todos los trabajadores sabían que era un día especial para él y, gracias a Merlín, habían sido muy considerados y no habían molestado a su distraído jefe. Era extraño, pero no había tenido ninguna reunión ese día. Recordaba a la perfección que había querido mantenerse ocupado ese día para evitar ahogarse con autocompasión en su despacho. Cuando le preguntó a su secretaria, ella simplemente sonrió y negó que tuviese reuniones. Por supuesto, él no la creyó, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir.

Acabó pronto de trabajar, despidiéndose de sus empleados, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo rápido que había llegado a la Mansión. Durante los últimos años, siempre había acabado en algún pub muggle, emborrachándose y yendo a casa con alguna rubia a la que después no le dedicaría ni un segundo de su tiempo.

Parpadeando, recordó que era miércoles, lo que significaba que Luna Lovegood estaría en su biblioteca.

Theo merodeó en silencio por los pasillos hasta llegar a la gran biblioteca de la Mansión Nott. Empujó la puerta, y tardó cinco pasos en darse cuenta de que Luna no estaba pintando.

—Hola, Theo —le saludó, antes de llevarse una taza de té a los labios.

No había manchas de pintura en su cara. Incluso su ropa estaba libre de ellas. Ese día, llevaba una bonita blusa azul y una falda negra con vuelo: definitivamente no era su ropa de trabajo. Miró sus pies y no se sorprendió de ver que llevaba zapatos.

—¿No trabajas hoy? —se escuchó preguntar.

Luna sonrió y se levantó lentamente de la silla en la que estaba sentada.

—Estoy cansada de pintar las paredes de la biblioteca —razonó. Entonces, cogió su abrigo y se acercó al mago—. Hoy me apetece pintar algo bonito.

Él la miró, confundido, mientras Luna salía de la biblioteca. Frunció el ceño mientras ella le miraba, con una mirada inquisitiva en el rostro.

—¿No quieres venir conmigo, Theo? —preguntó.

—¿A dónde?

La bruja suspiró.

—Ven —dijo—. He descubierto un sitio maravilloso.

—¿Y quieres que yo vaya?

Ella le miró de una forma extraña, y Theo no pudo hacer otra cosa más que suspirar y seguirla.

No se dio cuenta de a dónde iban hasta que se encontró en el Caldero Chorreante. Charing Cross Road estaba llena de vida a esa hora de la noche, con luces brillantes decorando toda la calle, coches con la música a todo volumen y gente hablando en voz alta. Theo tuvo que ajustarse al repentino cambio de escenario, pero, antes de que pudiese protestar, Luna le había cogido por el codo y tiraba de él hacia algún lugar que sólo ella conocía.

Theo miró las tiendas muggle y se sintió reconfortado porque sabía que la gente desconocía su situación. Le molestaba muchísimo que la gente le tratase con ese cuidado; pero, de nuevo, recordó cómo se había estado comportando los anteriores aniversarios de la muerte de su padre, y no pudo culparles. Aun así, el hecho de que se hubiesen comportado así con él le hacía ser más consciente de lo que ese día significaba para él.

Tal vez había sido una buena idea que Luna Lovegood le hubiese arrastrado al Londres muggle. Theo se sentía un poco mejor, dando la bienvenida a la ignorancia de los muggles que había a su alrededor. Cuando miró la serena cara de Luna, se preguntó si sabía que era el aniversario de la muerte de Thoros Nott. La cara de Luna no traicionó sus emociones y, antes de que pudiese preguntarle si lo sabía, ella tiró de él, entrando en una tienda.

Lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta fue el inaguantable olor a pintura. Theo arrugó la nariz y miró a su alrededor, viendo a muchos clientes dando sorbos a sus bebidas mientras pintaban con felicidad en unos lienzos. Miró con sospecha al cliente que estaba más cerca de la puerta, y Theo pensó que el cuadro que estaba pintando, en el que se veía un mar, era bastante impresionante.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó.

Luna ignoró su pregunta y caminó hacia una mesa vacía cerca de una gran ventana, al fondo de la sala. A través de la ventana podía ver con claridad la ajetreada vida del Londres muggle.

—Encontré este sitio por casualidad durante uno de mis descansos —explicó Luna—. Es una Cafetería para pintar —gesticuló a su alrededor con una sonrisa en el rostro—. ¿No es encantadora? Podemos pintar lo que queramos mientras tomamos nuestras bebidas favoritas. Sólo tienes que tener cuidado de no confundir la pintura con la bebida.

Theo la miró de forma extraña, pensando que ese sitio iba a ser un desastre para una chica tan distraída como Luna. Al ver que nadie se estaba atragantando por beber pintura (de momento), el mago pensó que podría darle una oportunidad a ese sitio.

Un camarero se acercó a su mesa y les dio el menú. Theo pidió un café solo sin siquiera mirar la carta, mientras Luna se tomó su tiempo en leerla, pidiendo, finalmente, un té de camomila.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —preguntó en cuanto el camarero se fue.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Quería pintar algo bonito.

—Bueno, yo _no quiero hacerlo_ —dijo con irritación

Miró con interés un pub enfrente de la estúpida cafetería en la que estaba, y Theo estuvo tentado de salir de ahí y ahogar su miseria con alcohol. Podría dejar los rollos de una noche si quisiese; pero, por extraño que fuese, nadie le había vuelto a atraer. Además de, _bueno_ …

Miró a Luna por el rabillo del ojo, culpándola en silencio de que su pequeña tradición se hubiese ido al traste por ella.

El camarero volvió, esta vez cargando sus bebidas en las manos. Bajo sus axilas había dos lienzos en blanco, y dio uno a Luna y otro a Theo.

—Podéis abrir los cajones de la mesa y encontraréis pintura y pinceles —les dijo—. Si necesitáis algo más, llamadme.

Luna le sonrió y le dio las gracias. Luego, el camarero se fue.

—Yo no pinto —dijo Theo frunciendo el ceño mientras Luna empezaba a sacar las pinturas y los pinceles de los cajones.

—Todo el mundo puede pintar, Theo —apuntó—. Incluso tú.

Theo murmuró por lo bajo y abrió un cajón. Había mogollón de tubos de pintura y botellas, pinceles de diferentes formas y otras cosas de pintura que no reconoció. Miró a Luna, que estaba empezando a pintar en su lienzo. Intentó echarle un vistazo a lo que hacía, pero Luna lo acercó más a sí misma con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

Gruñendo, Theo abrió los botes de pintura y cogió un pincel, empezando a pintar en su lienzo.

No estaba bromeando cuando había dicho que no podía pintar. Nunca había sido una persona creativa. Incluso los garabatos que hacía Draco durante las clases de Hogwarts eran hechos con cuidado y arte. Aún podía recordar el garabato que había hecho de Harry Potter desmayándose por los Dementores en su tercer curso, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Con eso en mente, empezó a pintar. Distraídamente, mojó su pincel en un color al azar y se concentró con todas sus fuerzas para volcar su imaginación sobre el lienzo. Había algunas manchas, hechas sin querer, por el lienzo. Algunas líneas eran demasiado gruesas o demasiado finas para su gusto. Había sido complicado elegir el color adecuado para pintar el pelo, pero, tras algunos retoques, finalmente se encontró satisfecho con su trabajo.

Theo estaba a punto de decir que había acabado de pintar, pero cuando vio a la silenciosa rubia, decidió morderse la lengua. Luna era la definición de la perfecta concentración. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver las pequeñas manchas de pintura en su mejilla, de las que ella parecía no haberse dado cuenta.

Se contentó con observarla durante unos minutos más, sin querer interrumpir su concentración. Theo apartó su lienzo en silencio y bebió su café unas cuantas veces, pero sus ojos nunca abandonaron a la rubia. Tuvo que apartar tu té, ya que la chica, en varias ocasiones, estuvo a punto de mojar su pincel en él. De vez en cuando, Luna soplaba hacia arriba con frustración para apartarse el flequillo del rostro. Finalmente, recogió un mechón de pelo tras su oreja. Mientras lo hacía, añadió una mancha de pintura amarilla en su mejilla.

Theo sintió que su corazón subía hasta su garganta, preguntándose qué demonios había pasado durante las últimas semanas, ya que no comprendía por qué estaba absorto mirando a la bruja sentada frente a él.

—¿Has acabado? —preguntó Luna de repente, apartando la mirada de su lienzo para dirigirla a él.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él distraído. Cuando ella alzó una ceja, él se aclaró la garganta y añadió—: Ah, sí. Sí, he acabado.

Sin añadir nada más, señaló su lienzo. Los ojos de Luna se posaron en él, y el chico observó su cara, esperando alguna reacción por su parte. Ella evaluó su trabajo en silencio, y Theo empezó a sentirse inseguro por el hecho de que una artista con tanto talento como ella estuviese escrudiñando su basura de trabajo.

—La verdad es que está… bastante bien.

Él gruñó.

—Es una mierda, ¿no? —dijo. Su ceño se frunció más profundamente cuando una divertida y pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Es _arte_ —corrigió ella, su sonrisa ampliándose. Sus ojos brillaron bajo las luces de la cafetería mientras seguía mirando su desastroso lienzo—. Es un bonito dibujo de dos Snorkacks de Cuernos Arrugados. Deberías estar orgulloso.

Desde luego que _no se sentía orgulloso_.

—¿Snorkacks de Cuernos Arrugados? —explotó, cogiendo su lienzo y agitándolo con ira—. Este es _Draco_ —señaló a la pobre excusa de un humano con pelo rubio brillante—. Y esta es _Rose_ —indicó señalando otra pobre excusa más pequeña de una humana con pelo rojo y rizado—. Sus caras puede que no sean del todo simétricas y… y… Puede que no haya dibujado sus dedos de las manos y los pies porque, la verdad, no sé cómo hacerlo. ¡Pero son ellos! Estoy bastante orgulloso de sus _pelos_.

Luna tosió, tapándose la boca con la mano, lo que hizo que los ojos de él se abriesen con incredulidad.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí? —preguntó, siseando.

La rubia recompuso su cara con cuidado y dijo:

—Lo siento, Theo. Ha sido maleducado por mi parte reírme de tu… eh… _arte_ —sus labios se curvaron, y Theo frunció el ceño.

Incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, una risita se escapó de la boca de Luna, que quedó reducida a un encantador lío de manchas de pintura y risas. Algunos clientes los miraron con curiosidad, lo que no ayudó a la creciente vergüenza de Theo.

Sus mejillas empezaron a quemar, y él lanzó el lienzo sobre la mesa.

—Te dije que no pinto —bufó, cruzando fuertemente sus brazos sobre su pecho para evitar coger su varita y hacer estallar su lienzo en mil pedazos.

—Lo-lo siento —hipó Luna, calmándose—. Definitivamente, ha sido muy maleducado por mi parte.

—Sí, _definitivamente_ —gruñó.

Su risa se había apagado, pero sus ojos aún sonreían.

—Es bonito. En serio —dijo, poniendo una mano sobre su corazón—. He visto a Neville intentar dibujar sus queridas plantas para su nuevo libro de Herbología, pero le he dicho educadamente que debería conformarse con hacerles fotografías —su boca volvió a formar una sonrisa—. El tuyo está mucho mejor.

Él seguía frunciendo el ceño, inseguro de si debía sentirse mejor con esa anécdota.

—Bueno, veamos qué has pintado tú —dijo, cogiendo su lienzo antes de ella pudiese esconderlo.

Luna se quejó, pero fue demasiado tarde, porque sus ojos ya se habían clavado en el lienzo.

Los ojos de Theo se abrieron como platos.

Era un precioso dibujo de _él_ , concentrado mientras pintaba su propio lienzo. Una incrédula sonrisa creció en su rostro cuando vio que Luna había sido capaz de pintar sus dedos. Sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció cuando se fijó en sus ojos. Sus ojos marrones estaban vacíos y eran más oscuros.

—¿Soy…? ¿Soy así? —preguntó mientras su garganta se llenaba de emociones.

—Tus ojos están tristes hoy, Theo.

De nuevo se acordó del día que era, y no supo qué sentir al darse cuenta de que Luna lo había notado. Theo pensó que estaba perdida en su pequeño mundo, demasiado ocupada mientras acababa su dibujo. Pero la realidad era que había estado observándole _a él_ , y, con tan sólo pintar sus ojos, había capturado a la perfección las emociones que había tratado de ocultar.

—¿Qué es eso? —susurró, señalando a las extrañas criaturas que volaban contra sus orejas.

Luna sonrió.

—Torposoplos —dijo, pasándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja—. Tienes un montón volando a tu alrededor.

—No son reales —contestó patéticamente.

Su sonrisa se volvió triste.

—Tal vez —dijo—. Tal vez no —entonces, añadió—: Sé por qué estás triste hoy, Theo. Stimpy me lo contó cuando llegué a tu biblioteca.

Theo maldijo a su metomentodo elfo doméstico, apartando su mirada de Luna.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No —cerró los ojos durante unos segundos y respiró hondo por la nariz para calmarse. Cuando se sintió algo mejor, miró a Luna. Estaba asombrado de la gran preocupación que mostraban sus ojos—. Yo… Creo que me gustaría volver a casa.

Luna, sin decir una palabra, asintió y llamó al camarero. Cogió su bolso mientras Theo buscaba su cartera distraídamente, pero Luna puso una mano sobre su brazo.

—Invito yo —dijo.

Antes de que pudiese decirle que no permitía que las mujeres pagasen su comida, Luna ya le había dado el dinero al camarero.

—Te acompaño a casa —proclamó.

—No seas estúpida —dijo Theo con un gruñido, sus mejillas coloreándose por su sugerencia—. No soy una maldita damisela, Lovegood.

Ella alzó una ceja.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Se me había olvidado decirte que me he dejado las cosas en tu biblioteca.

Frunció el ceño y se giró, dándole la espalda, decidido a llegar a casa y emborracharse hasta olvidarlo todo.

* * *

Luna le llevó a un parque tranquilo, insistiendo en que no tenía sentido volver a la Mansión Nott sin haber disfrutado de la bonita noche. Theo estaba demasiado cansado como para protestar: el corazón le pesaba demasiado por todas las emociones que se agolpaban en él.

Ella caminaba a su lado, tarareando distraídamente por lo bajo mientras observaba el parque. Theo se dio cuenta de que había algunas personas, perdidas en sus propios mundos como para verle a él y a Luna. Vio a una pequeña familia sentada en un banco, todos sonrientes mientras intercambiaban historias, y a Theo le dolió el corazón ante la imagen.

—¿Le querías?

Él se estremeció al escucharla, con los ojos abiertos mientras su mirada se posaba en ella. Luna estaba mirando al frente, probablemente para evitar su mirada. Tragando el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, decidió mirar al frente también, sin saber qué responder.

—Yo… Puede ser —parpadeó—. Una vez… Sí, sí. Le quise.

Theo había querido mucho a su padre. Creció poniendo a su padre en un pedestal, idealizando todo lo que hacía y era, y su yo de once años prometió de todo corazón que sería como su padre cuando fuese mayor. Su madre murió cuando él era muy pequeño, y Theo no la recordaba, así que Thoros era su única familia. Y, durante sus primeros años en Hogwarts, la promesa continuó, pero lo que no había esperado era que Voldemort destrozase su familia.

Toros estaba cegado por la promesa de poder que había hecho Voldemort, y eso a Theo no le gustó nada. Él cuestionó a su padre los ideales de Voldemort durante su quinto curso y, hasta el momento, aún le dolía el pecho por la Maldición Cruciatus que Thoros le había lanzado. Desde entonces, su relación había sido arruinada, y Theo cambió su promesa: él no sería _jamás_ como su padre, sin importar lo que pudiera pasar.

—Debió haber sido duro —dijo Luna, su voz sacándole de sus recuerdos—. Me refiero a tu infancia.

—No sabes nada sobre mí —dijo él antes de poder contenerse. Odiaba la forma en la que ella le miraba, así que gruñó—. Y no necesito que sientas jodida pena por mí, Lovegood.

Ella sonrió tristemente y puso una mano en su brazo. Su mano era cálida, y ese calor se expandió por todo su cuerpo, alcanzando su corazón. Y, de repente, quiso gritar, maldecir a su padre y a Voldemort… quiso ridiculizar a su yo de once años por haber sido tan estúpido de querer a tanto a su jodido padre.

—No es pena —contestó ella con suavidad, sus ojos brillando demasiado bajo el cielo nublado—. Puedo empatizar.

Theo respiró hondo y suspiró, haciendo que su ira le abandonase. La reemplazó un enorme cansancio, y no quiso seguir hablando de su padre.

—Quiero ir a casa —dijo.

—Vale —dijo ella, agarrando su codo—. Vale, te llevaré a casa.

Él la siguió hasta que llegaron a Charing Cross Road y entraron en el Caldero Chorreante. No protestó cuando luna realizó la Aparición Conjunta y volvieron a la gran Mansión Nott sin su permiso.

Stimpy les recibió con preocupación en los ojos, y Theo no tuvo el estómago de reñirle.

Entonces, Theo siguió a Luna hasta la biblioteca, y la miró mientras recogía sus cosas.

—¿Le querías? —dijo antes de poder contenerse— ¿A tu…? ¿A tu padre?

Luna se estremeció, sus ojos conectando con los suyos, antes de que una triste sonrisa apareciese en su rostro.

—Sí —dijo—. Con todo mi corazón.

Su corazón volvió a doler al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos, y caminó hacia ella. Los ojos de Luna se abrieron como platos, y él se detuvo cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de ella.

—¿Es ese el motivo por el que has escapado al Mundo Muggle? —preguntó.

Luna respiró entrecortadamente mientras una lágrima caía de sus ojos. Se mezcló con la pintura amarilla de su mejilla, formando una lágrima amarilla que caía por su mejilla, desapareciendo en su blusa azul. Más lágrimas amarillas la siguieron, y Theo, al fin, cedió y se acercó a ella, apartándolas con gentileza.

—Sí —contestó. Se inclinó hacia delante, buscando su tacto, y sonrió con tristeza—. Sabía que entendías lo sofocante que puede llegar a ser el Mundo Mágico. Mire a donde mire me… Me recuerda a mi padre, y sabía que necesitaba irme —cerró los ojos con dolor y suspiró—. Es por mí…

No continuó, pero Theo supo a qué se refería.

—No creo que tu padre te culpe —dijo.

—Yo tampoco lo creo —contestó—. Pero yo sí. Yo me culpo.

Ella respiró hondo y se acercó más a Theo. Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su cálido aliento rozando su mejilla, y eso hizo que su corazón volviese a doler.

—¿Has pensado alguna vez en abandonar el Mundo Mágico, Theo? —preguntó.

—Sí —confesó—. Demasiadas veces como para llevar la cuenta. Cada vez que estoy en el Mundo Muggle, siempre me tienta la idea de escapar y dejar todo atrás.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces?

Él sonrió irónicamente.

—Porque no puedo —dijo—. Cada vez que pienso en dejar a mi madrastra a cargo de la Casa de los Nott, me entra la duda. Puede que no sea la mejor madrastra del mundo, pero, a su manera, se preocupaba por mí. Y Draco… no entiendo por qué todo el _jodido_ mundo no comprende que, lo que él necesita por encima de todo, es un amigo. Yo soy su amigo, y es razón suficiente para volver al Mundo Mágico.

—Qué pena —murmuró Luna—. Yo no tengo una madrastra o un Draco que me hagan volver.

—¿Pero no has pensado nunca en volver? —preguntó, casi suplicando.

—Tal vez —confesó—. Tal vez no —apartó con gentileza el flequillo de Theo—. Pero, por ahora, lo único que puedo hacer es escapar.

* * *

—Hola.

Theo alzó la cabeza y dirigió una débil sonrisa a su mejor amigo. Luna ya se había ido a casa, pero él decidió quedarse en la biblioteca para pensar en la conversación que habían tenido. Quería irse a dormir, pero sabía que Draco llegaría de un momento a otro, y quería esperarle.

—¿Estás bien, tío? —preguntó Draco, ofreciéndole un vaso de un whiskey muy caro.

—Ha sido un día duro —dijo Theo con un suspiro de cansancio.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se bebió el alcohol de un trago. Dio la bienvenida a la ardiente sensación que alcanzó su garganta, deseando momentáneamente que esa sensación aumentase hasta consumirle.

—Ya me imagino —murmuró el rubio, sentándose frente a él.

Draco se quedó con él en silencio. Algo que apreciaba de su mejor amigo era que Draco no trataba de animarle con palabras ridículas para hacerle sentir mejor. Su mera presencia era suficiente; él sabía que, a su extraña manera, se _preocupaba_ enormemente por él.

Se mantuvo fiel a las palabras que había dicho con anterioridad: que no podía abandonar completamente el Mundo Mágico, sin importar lo tentado que estuviese de hacerlo. La gente como Draco le necesitaba ahí, y Theo deseó fervientemente que Luna se diese cuenta de que a ella también la necesitaban.

* * *

 ** _Nota de la Autora_** ** _: Sé que, si nos basamos en la línea temporal, "Enredados" no había salido aún, pero no me podía resistir a no mencionar una de mis canciones de Disney favoritas. De verdad, me pongo a llorar cada vez que veo esa escena de la película._**

 ** _No estoy segura de si las Cafeterías para pintar son algo común en otros países. Sé que lo es en el mío, y es bastante conocido. No he ido a ninguno, así que esa escena ha sido todo mi imaginación._**

 ** _Os dije que este capítulo tendría más contenido de Theo y Luna. Me gusta mucho esta pareja._**

 ** _El capítulo 18 incluirá la revelación de Hermione sobre sus sentimientos, y algo de trama que no me puedo resistir a no usar jajaja._**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? A mí me ha gustado mucho la visita al supermercado. ¿Y qué me decís de Theo y Luna? Son un amor, ¿a que sí? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

 **Con cariño,**

 **WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	18. La fuga

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo; pero, antes que nada, tanto la autora como yo queremos agradecer, de todo corazón, todos los favoritos, follows y reviews que hemos recibido. ¡Mil gracias, de verdad!**

 **Sin más dilación, os dejo leer…**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: La fuga**

* * *

—Vaya, estoy bastante sorprendido de que hayas pintado todo en un solo mes.

Luna sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, sin percatarse de las manchas de pintura que tenía en la barbilla, las mejillas e, incluso, en la frente. Theo la miró con diversión, preguntándose cómo había sido posible que esas manchas de pintura llegasen a expandirse por su cara.

—Tus elfos domésticos han sido una ayuda maravillosa —contestó—. Estoy segura de que no habría sido capaz de terminar sin ellos.

Theo frunció el ceño levemente, preguntándose si había sido una buena idea ofrecer a sus elfos domésticos para ayudar a la rubia. Tal vez, si Luna hubiese trabajado sola, habría estado en la Biblioteca de los Nott durante unos meses más. De repente, Theo tuvo una idea loca: volver loco a otro elfo doméstico para que destrozase la biblioteca de nuevo, y así hacer que Luna se quedase durante más tiempo.

" _Se te va la pinza"_ , pensó con un suspiro, dejándose caer sin ceremonia alguna sobre un sillón.

—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó Luna, cogiendo un trozo de tarta de melaza y sentándose en el sillón frente a él—. Estás de un humor de perros.

—Nada que deba preocuparte —dijo, casi disculpándose, no queriendo ofenderla por su estado de ánimo. Después de todo, había sido un día bastante horrible, y si Luna no hubiese estado en la Mansión, probablemente se habría encerrado en su habitación, tratando de eliminar su estrés a base de dormir.

Luna sonrió con serenidad y terminó su tarta de melaza en silencio. Entonces, como si se le hubiese acabado de ocurrir, añadió:

—Mi padre solía decirme que, cuando se comparte con alguien un problema, se divide el malestar.

Sus ojos se abrieron levemente, sorprendido de escuchar cómo mencionaba a su difunto padre sin rastro de dolor en su rostro. Recordaba la conversación que habían tenido el día del aniversario de la muerte de su padre, y Theo había deducido que hablar de Xenophilius Lovegood era aún un tema complicado para ella.

Los ojos de Luna se encontraron con los suyos y sonrió, comprendiendo lo que el castaño estaba pensando.

—No… No es nada —dijo él, apartando su mirada de los penetrantes ojos azules de la rubia—. Son cosas del negocio de los Nott, que son demasiado complicadas para compartirlas.

Ella tarareó, pensativa, mientras se acercaba al carrito que contenía la tarta de melaza. Se dio cuenta de que, de nuevo, iba descalza, por lo que, distraídamente, lanzó un hechizo calentador a sus pies. Sin embargo, estaba tan distraído con sus pensamientos, que no vio la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Luna.

—La biblioteca aún no está terminada.

Él frunció el ceño, mirando al techo.

—¿No? —preguntó.

Luna negó con la cabeza, haciendo que algunos mechones rozasen su rostro.

—Ya te dije que quería añadir algunas cosas —explicó.

—¿Qué tienes intención de hacer? —preguntó con sospecha.

Ella le sonrió ensoñadoramente y se volvió a sentar en el sillón.

—Esta biblioteca es demasiado bonita como para estar pintada de negro —contestó—. No queremos que un Blibber Maravilloso se pierda aquí dentro, ¿no?

Theo sacudió la cabeza y simplemente sonrió, no queriendo repetir que esas criaturas no existían.

—Y, tal vez, ¿podrías darme una pista de tu intrigante plan?

—Tal vez —dijo Luna, dándose la vuelta y cogiendo el pincel—, deberías pasar más tiempo fuera de tu empresa y acompañarme en la biblioteca, Theo.

Giró el cuello, con un brillo especial en sus ojos, y Theo respiró profundamente.

—Después de todo —continuó—, es una noche bonita.

* * *

Draco casi sufre un ataque al corazón cuando una sobre-excitada Rose Weasley le saludó al entrar en su despacho. La niña de seis años estaba sentada en su escritorio, con los pies colgando del borde.

—¡Hola, Draco! —exclamó mientras sacudía fuertemente la mano para saludarle.

Su voz le sacó del shock momentáneo y gruñó.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó, cerrando rápidamente la puerta y dejando los papeles que llevaba sobre el escritorio. Rose simplemente sonrió, alzó los brazos y movió los dedos, esperando a que Draco la cogiese.

—Mamá me ha recogido pronto de la guardería —exclamó, abrazándose fuertemente al cuello de Draco—. Pero ha dicho que tenía cosas que hacer y me ha dejado con el tío Harry.

—Déjame adivinar —dijo, rodando los ojos—. Se suponía que Potter debía cuidarte.

—¡Sep!

Draco suspiró y tomó nota mental de maldecir a Potter por dejar que una niña corriese sola por el Ministerio.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado? —preguntó.

—Reggie dijo que te encontraría aquí —dijo ella, soltando una risita—. Reggie es guapo.

Él puso una cara rara, pensando que en nerviosillo recién salido de Hogwarts era justo lo contrario.

—Espera a que Granger se entere de que Potter te ha perdido —pensó en voz alta, sonriendo ladeadamente.

Como si le hubieran llamado, Harry Potter entró corriendo sin molestarse en llamar. Potter respiró con alivio y miró cautelosamente a Rose.

—Sabía que estarías aquí —sacudió la cabeza, juntando los labios en disgusto—. Te dije que te quedases quieta, Rosie.

—Lo siento, tío Harry —dijo, haciendo un puchero—. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Draco.

Draco bufó cuando Potter casi se derrite ante la cara de perrito abandonado que puso la hija de su mejor amiga. El Niño Que Vivió dirigió sus ojos al rubio y gruñó.

—Se lo vas a decir a Hermione, ¿verdad? —le acusó.

—Sep —contestó él, imitando a Rose.

Potter dejó escapar un gran suspiro y sacudió la cabeza.

—Me lo imaginaba —murmuró—. En fin, ¿estás ocupado, Malfoy? ¿Quieres comer?

Draco no se molestó en ocultar la mueca que se formó en su rostro.

—Maldita sea, Malfoy. Por supuesto que _Hermione_ va a venir —dijo su antiguo compañero de clase, empalideciendo al pensar en la posibilidad de comer a solas con Malfoy—. Quería que te invitase a comer.

Era tremendamente sospechoso, y Draco entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

Potter suspiró, le miró seriamente y susurró:

—Por fin Lestrange ha confesado. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

Vaya, no se esperaba eso. Sus cejas se alzaron tanto que casi desaparecieron tras su flequillo.

—Pensaba que estaba _clasificado_ —se burló, aún bastante molesto de que no le hubiesen dado ningún detalle del caso de su tío.

—Uf, ¿por qué eres tan difícil? —explotó Potter—. Ven y te lo explicaremos de una maldita vez mientras comemos.

Draco aún le miraba con sospecha, pero, finalmente, asintió con la cabeza y salió de su despacho.

* * *

Tal y como se había predicho, Hermione estaba muy disgustada de que Potter hubiese estado tan distraído como para perder a su hija en el Ministerio, pero Draco estaba muy decepcionado, porque El Niño Que Vivió sólo recibió un juguetón cachete en el brazo. Estaba esperando que le diese una lección, pero se percató de la tensión que sentía Hermione, y supo que el caso de Lestrange la tenía distraída. Cuando llegaron, ella sacó discretamente la varita y susurró un suave _"_ _Muffliato"_.

—¿Por qué me incluís de repente en el caso? —preguntó de nuevo, mirando con sospecha al restaurante japonés muggle al que Potter los había llevado. Rose no percibía la tensión del ambiente, y se distraía jugando con flores de papiroflexia.

Harry sacó un grueso expediente, probablemente del caso de Lestrange y, sin ceremonia alguna, lo dejó caer sobre la mesa. Hermione protestó, pero su mejor amigo ya estaba pasando hojas hasta que sacó una en concreto.

—¿Desde cuándo clasificas por colores tus documentos? —preguntó Draco, enormemente sorprendido.

—Ah, no lo he hecho yo. Es cosa de Hermione.

Él rodó los ojos: claramente no le sorprendía.

—Empollona —murmuró por lo bajo, con _demasiado_ cariño, pero Hermione le escuchó, ya que rodó los ojos a modo de represalia.

Harry, entonces, le dio el papel que había sacado. Leyéndolo rápidamente, se dio cuenta de era una lista de nombres… nombres de _mortífagos_.

—Ahí están los nombres de los mortífagos renegados —dijo Harry—. Lestrange ha confesado también que estaban planeando llevar a cabo una rebelión contra el Ministerio.

Draco se burló, señalando la lista de nombres.

—Con esa cantidad de gente, no tienen probabilidad de éxito —dijo.

—Eso ya lo sabemos, por supuesto —dijo Hermione. Él la miró, y vio las profundas líneas de preocupación en su frente—. Pero actúan por odio e ira, Draco. Si lo añadimos a su conocimiento de las Artes Oscuras, siguen siendo bastante peligrosos para el mundo mágico.

—Y por eso necesitamos tu ayuda —completó Harry—. Danos la lista de sus refugios, escondites… cualquier sitio que pueda albergar a esos bastardos.

—Harry —susurró Hermione, mirando a su hija.

Su mejor amigo se disculpó con la mirada, volviendo a posarla después sobre Draco.

—¿Qué piensas, Malfoy? —preguntó.

Draco alzó una pálida ceja y se inclinó levemente hacia delante.

—Eso depende… —dijo, con una sonrisa ladeada, dándose cuenta de que los ojos de Hermione se abrieron en sorpresa y Potter estaba lívido—. A no ser que me digas cómo conseguiste que mi jodido tío confesara.

Hermione gruñó, cubriendo las orejas de Rose, mientras Harry trataba de reprimir una sonrisa.

—Conseguimos hacer un antídoto a la poción anti-Veritaserum de Moldy Voldy —explicó Harry—. _Bueno_ , casi todo fue cosa de Hermione y lo brillante que es. Deberías haber visto la cara de Lestrange cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no era inmune al Veritaserum.

La bruja se sonrojó ante los cumplidos de Harry.

—Me ayudaron unos Pocionistas excelentes, Harry —le recordó, pero Harry simplemente soltó una risita y omitió su comentario.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas, Malfoy? —volvió a preguntar Harry.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Me parece bien —empezó—, pero no estoy seguro de que McLaggen apruebe que de repente desaparezca de su puesto para trabajar en un caso.

—Eso se puede arreglar —replicó el Auror—. Además, ni siquiera te cae bien, Malfoy, así que, ¿qué daño hace que trabajes con los Aurores en vez de en el DCMI? ¡Incluso Hermione me ha dicho que quieres ser un Rompedor de Maldiciones!

Draco gruñó a Hermione, que le miró con timidez.

—Creo que deberías intentarlo —dijo la castaña, defendiéndose—. Creo que tu talento se está desperdiciando en el DCMI. ¿Por qué no intentas solicitar un puesto de trabajo como Rompedor de Maldiciones?

—Sabes que no es fácil, Granger —gruñó—. ¿Tengo que recordarte que ya me lo pusieron muy difícil para optar al puesto en el DCMI?

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—McLaggen no es exactamente un jefe maravilloso, Malfoy —contestó—. Deberías solicitar un puesto en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. El Jefe de nuestro Departamento es francamente _mejor_ que McLaggen.

Malfoy suspiró y se recostó en la silla.

—Solicitar un puesto es difícil —apuntó—. Además, necesito buenas recomendaciones. Estoy _completamente_ seguro de que no hay nadie que me recomendase para ese puesto.

—Bueno, me tienes a mí. Y a _Harry_ —dijo, señalándose a ella y a El Niño Que Vivió.

—¿A mí? —preguntó Potter, alzando las cejas con confusión.

—Sí, a ti, Potter —dijo Hermione, molesta. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron cuando ella le llamó por su apellido, y después miró seriamente a Draco como si fuese su culpa que su mejor amiga se dirigiese a él de esa forma. Draco, simplemente, le sonrió ladeadamente—. Harry y yo somos Aurores Senior, y podemos darte esas brillantes recomendaciones que necesitas. Además, somos Héroes de Guerra. Estoy segura de que nuestras recomendaciones serían tu billete de oro.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Ni siquiera llevo un mes en el DCMI, Granger —dijo—. Sé que es inútil, pero al menos quiero que mi propuesta llegue a buen puerto.

—Piensa en ello —urgió Hermione—. Estoy segura de que no te quieres estar detrás de un escritorio, con un papeleo que no termina nunca, cuando sabes que podrías estar ahí afuera, participando activamente en la acción… —le sonrió, haciendo que rodase los ojos. Ella sabía que _odiaba_ el papeleo, y estaba usando ese argumento para atraerle a Romper Maldiciones.

" _Maldita bruja"_ , pensó, suspirando.

Potter, entonces, se aclaró la garganta, recordándoles que seguía ahí.

—Te enviaremos una nota con nuestra siguiente reunión —dijo, mirando a ambos con una indescriptible mirada—. Además, creo que deberíamos pedir porque parece que Rosie tiene… _hambre_.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la extrañamente silenciosa niña, que estaba masticando la papiroflexia.

—¡Rosie, no! —dijo Hermione, sacando el papel de la boca de su hija.

—Mamá —se quejó—. Tengo hambre.

Draco sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

Algunas cosas no cambiaban.

* * *

El rubio suspiró por enésima vez, molesto y sintiéndose culpable por estar distrayéndose de su trabajo. Las palabras de Hermione seguían sonando en su mente, tentándole a solicitar un puesto en la Oficina para la Eliminación de Maldiciones, Hechizos y Maleficios. No le ayudaba que formase parte del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica: eso significaba que, probablemente, vería a Hermione más a menudo.

Mirando los documentos sobre su mesa, puso una cara rara y pensó que _nada_ había cambiado: todo era demasiado parecido a cuando trabajaba en el negocio de los Malfoy. El interminable papeleo le saludaba cada día, tenía que contactar con embajadores extranjeros, planear viajes internacionales… Gruñó.

Solicitó un puesto en este Departamento pensando que le enviarían a países diferentes para asuntos del Ministerio, pero todo lo que le habían mandado hacer desde que empezó a trabajar consistía en revisar informes y firmar documentos legales.

Ese trabajo adormecía su mente más que los dibujos animados favoritos de Rose, y Draco estaba preguntándose seriamente si trabajar en el DCMI era lo que él quería.

—Malfoy.

Parpadeó, sorprendido, y miró al recién llegado. McLaggen tenía una mirada de disgusto en el rostro.

—He recibido una nota del DALM —ladró—. Están pidiendo tu ayuda.

Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no levantarse de un brinco de su silla.

—Ya, claro —contestó Draco, escondiendo sus emociones tras su perfecta máscara. Barbudo McLaggen entrecerró los ojos con sospecha, mientras el heredero de los Malfoy recogía sus cosas y salía del despacho.

Caminó hacia el ascensor, preocupado por si McLaggen cambiaba de opinión y la hacía volver a su despacho. Draco dejó escapar un suave suspiro cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y comenzó a descender.

Cuando el asistente del ascensor anunció que habían llegado al segundo piso, el rubio se preparó a sí mismo para entrar en el DALM. Sin embargo, lo que no esperaba era lo ordinariamente limpio que estaba el suelo del Departamento. Haciendo una mueca, se dio cuenta de que el DCMI necesitaba muchas renovaciones y reformas. Incluso rodó los ojos cuando vio las cómodas sillas giratorias que el DCMI no tenía.

—Malfoy.

Sus ojos buscaron al dueño de la voz, y se posaron en Harry Potter. Él inclinó la cabeza y desapareció tras una puerta sin decir nada más.

Draco caminó hacia esa sala, ignorando las inquisitivas miradas de algunos de los trabajadores. Cuando entró en la sala, se percató de que ya había un pequeño grupo dentro de ella. Su mirada conectó con la de Hermione, que le sonrió levemente. Entonces, Draco inspeccionó a las personas que había en la sala, y se sorprendió enormemente al ver un acara familiar en el grupo.

—Thomas Davies —dijo.

El hombre rudo sonrió y se acercó a él.

—Draco Malfoy —dijo, tendiéndole una mano—. Nos volvemos a encontrar.

—¿Os conocéis? —preguntó Hermione.

Draco asintió mientras Thomas decía:

—Nos conocimos en el quinto piso de San Mungo mientras Martha estaba de parto. Me hizo compañía.

—No sabía que fueras un Auror —dijo Draco. Recordó su encuentro con Davies y sonrió. Estaba bien saber que gente como él trabajaba en el Ministerio.

Tras él, Potter bufó.

—Querrás decir el Jefe del DALM —corrigió.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron con sorpresa.

—N-no lo sabía —tartamudeó.

Davis le guiñó el ojo.

—Bueno, tampoco lo preguntaste —tras él, pudo ver a Hermione mirarle con conocimiento, y Draco no pudo evitar rodarle los ojos—. Está bien —dijo Davies—. Como ya estamos todos, deberíamos empezar.

* * *

La reunión acabó cuando la jornada laboral hacía horas que había finalizado, y Draco estaba exhausto. Hermione, que estaba sentada a su lado, dejó escapar un gran bostezo que no se molestó en ocultar, antes de levantarse lentamente de su silla.

—Uf… Hay mucho que asimilar —comentó Draco, recogiendo sus cosas y levantándose.

—Bienvenido al mundo de los Aurores —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Habían estado hablando extensamente sobre tácticas para atrapar a los mortífagos renegados. Draco ofreció sus teorías sobre sus posibles escondites, sugiriendo también algunos contraataques para salir ilesos de las trampas que los mortífagos habrían puesto para protegerse y avisar de la llegada de intrusos. No entendía por qué Hermione y Harry le lanzaban esas miradas de conocimiento.

—¿Vienes, Hermione? —preguntó Harry—. Hay una cena de Departamento.

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Harry —dijo, dedicándole una mirada de disculpa—. Tengo que recoger a Rose de la guardería.

Harry asintió, sonriéndole con comprensión, antes de mirar a Draco. El Niño Que Vivió se mantuvo en duda durante un momento, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin decir una palabra. Draco, dándose cuenta de lo que trataba de decir, le miró y dijo:

—Déjalo, Potter. No me interesa ir.

—Bien —dijo Potter, suspirando con alivio.

—¡Harry!

Se sonrojó levemente y le sonrió con timidez.

—Lo que quiero decir es que… Eh… Sí. Adiós —salió de la sala de reuniones sin mirar atrás.

Hermione negó con la cabeza ante el comportamiento de su mejor amigo y volvió a mirar a Draco.

—¿Tienes algún plan para esta noche? —preguntó.

—Ninguno.

—Bien —dijo con una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar?

Draco, frunciendo el ceño, dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Granger —dijo. Hermione, que estaba a punto de salir de la sala, se dio la vuelta y le miró inquisitivamente—. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —dejó escapar.

Su expresión denotaba confusión.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó.

—A esto —dijo Draco, señalando a ambos—. A invitarme a _cenar_. No… No deberías molestarte en hacerlo.

Hermione alzó una ceja, ligeramente divertida.

—¿Y por qué no debería hacerlo? —preguntó.

Draco suspiró, murmurando algo por lo bajo, y se dio la vuelta. La castaña, sintiendo su incomodidad, rodó los ojos y se acercó a él.

—Ya te lo he dicho —dijo—. Te trato como a un amigo. Por supuesto, deberías empezar a acostumbrarte a que te invite a cenar.

—No invitas a Potter tan a menudo —gruñó por lo bajo, pero Hermione le escuchó.

—¿Quieres que invite a Harry también? —preguntó, sonriendo con sorpresa y haciendo que Draco volviese a suspirar.

—Uf, déjalo estar —contestó, poniendo una cara rara al pensar en volver a compartir una comida con Potter. Granger y su hija ya eran mucho que aguantar. A Draco no le gustaba la idea de unirse a otro león para cenar.

Saltó levemente, sorprendido, cuando Hermione le tocó el brazo.

—No pienses demasiado en ello —dijo. Él pensaba que, entre los dos, era ella quien pensaba demasiado en las cosas—. Maldita sea, es sólo una _cena_ , Draco. Estoy segura de que podrás sobrevivir otra cena con mi hija y conmigo.

Draco la miró fulminantemente, dándose cuenta de que su decisión se había desvanecido.

—Sigo sin entender por qué pierdes el tiempo pidiéndome que haga cosas cuando ni siquiera me das opción a negarme —dijo, seguido de un largo suspiro. La bruja sonrió, sabiendo que el tema estaba resuelto.

—Vamos, aún tenemos que recoger a Rose de la guardería del Ministerio.

* * *

—¡Draco!

Rose, en medio de una fiesta de té, se levantó de su silla y corrió hacia el rubio. Los brazos de Draco ya estaban abiertos, dando la bienvenida a la pelirroja, que saltó hacia él. Draco, con una grave risita, la cogió con facilidad y la puso en una postura cómoda.

—Hola, Rosie, tu madre también está aquí —la saludó Hermione, rodando los ojos cómicamente al ver la sonrisa de Draco.

—Ah, hola, mamá —contestó Rose, girando su cuello para besar torpemente a su madre en la mejilla—. No sabía que Draco iba a venir hoy.

—Bueno… —empezó Hermione—. Estoy segura de que te alegrará saber que también va a venir a cenar.

—¡Sí! —gritó Rose. Apartó los ojos de su madre y miró a Draco—. ¿Es verdad que vienes a cenar, Draco? ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad?

Draco suspiró.

—Sí, amenaza —dijo, incapaz de contener una sonrisa—. Voy a ir a cenar.

La niña volvió a gritar y saltar, haciendo que Draco la dejase en el suelo. Entonces, ella cogió su mano y tiró de él hacia la pequeña fiesta de té en la que había estado participando. Hermione los miró con diversión mientras su hija arrastraba al rubio. Al ver la cara de Draco, sintió cómo su estómago daba algunos saltos mortales.

Observó en silencio a su hija y a Draco, mientras la pequeña le presentaba a sus nuevos y _humanos_ amigos. Hermione aún no podía comprender de dónde había sacado Draco su infinita paciencia cuando trataba con su hija, a pesar de que siempre actuaba como si le molestase. Comparándole con Ron, ella pensaba que su difunto marido ni siquiera se habría molestado en complacer a Rose mientras le presentaba a sus amigos.

Los pensamientos de Hermione viajaron hacia la conversación que habían tenido antes de llegar a la guardería.

" _¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?"_ , le había preguntado, refiriéndose a las incontables invitaciones a cenar. Hermione lo sentía como algo natural, y esa pregunta le había pillado desprevenida, además de haberle molestado. Claro que invitaba a cenar a Harry muchas veces, pero su mejor amigo estaba siempre muy agobiado con el trabajo, por lo que rechazaba las invitaciones. Hermione ya no se molestaba en seguir invitándole, excepto en ocasiones especiales.

Con Draco… _bueno_. Sabía que estaba siendo maltratado por McLaggen, que le daba montañas de papeleo para poder al día, así que estaba muy ocupado. Pero no podía comprender por qué seguía insistiéndole en que fuese a cenar con ellas, para pasar la noche con ella y con Rose, y, tal vez, tener conversaciones nocturnas mientras su hija dormía y… _"Oh, no"_ , pensó, con los ojos abriéndose como platos al darse cuenta.

Su corazón latía ferozmente, y un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta. Hermione miró con los ojos abiertos a Draco, que se reía por algo que Rose había dicho. Esa expresión hacía que su cara brillase, lo que hizo que ella respirase hondo, temblorosamente.

No era solo la forma en la que veía a Draco feliz con la niña, sino cómo interactuaba con su hija: como el _padre_ que Rose necesitaba con desesperación. Los extraños saltos mortales de su estómago se convirtieron en un feroz aletear de hipogrifos, y Hermione no supo durante cuánto tiempo podría contener el cortocircuito que estaba sufriendo su cerebro.

—Oh, no —susurró, poniendo una temblorosa mano sobre su acelerado corazón—. Oh, no.

—Granger —dijo Draco de repente, mirándola de forma extraña—. ¿Estás bien?

Con los ojos abiertos, ella miró al rubio, que ahora estaba cogiendo una de las pequeñas manos de Rose. Su hija también la miraba con preocupación, y trató, con todas sus fuerzas, de sonreír.

—Estoy bien —contestó.

Draco aún la miraba con escepticismo, mientras sus labios se fruncían. Pero entonces, simplemente se encogió de hombros y cogió a Rose entre sus brazos. Hermione se congeló. ¿Rose había encajado siempre tan a la perfección en los brazos de Draco?

—Vamos —dijo él, sonriendo a la pelirroja—. La amenaza ya tiene hambre.

—Claro, por supuesto —dijo Hermione, estremeciéndose cuando Draco se acercó a ella.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien, Granger? —preguntó. Su ceño se frunció levemente, haciendo que su corazón se saltase un latido.

—Estoy perfecta, Malfoy —dijo, tal vez con una sonrisa un poco maníaca en la cabeza—. Absolutamente perfecta.

Lo cierto era que no lo estaba.

Lo cierto era que había tenido una revelación que había partido la Tierra en dos de una forma que no se había esperado.

Y Hermione no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

Él saltó de la cama, agarrando la varita con firmeza mientras iluminaba su habitación. Escudriñando, pudo percibir una temblorosa silueta de pie frente a su cama.

—¿Granger? —masculló, con la voz pastosa por haber estado durmiendo.

—D-Draco —hipó, colapsando en el suelo, hecha un desastre—. E-es Rose.

Alarmado, el rubio se acercó a Hermione y se acuclilló a su lado. Agitó su varita y las velas aumentaron la luz de la habitación, y Draco pudo ver a la perfección la mirada en el rostro de Hermione. Reflejaba un terror puro y una sincera devastación, y su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas. Con el corazón deteniéndose, Draco no tuvo un buen presentimiento.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Rose? —preguntó, su corazón latiendo salvajemente. Hermione lloró sonoramente y se cubrió la cara con las manos—. ¡Granger, contéstame! —exclamó.

—Ha… Ha desaparecido —lloró, sus salvajes y doloridos ojos conectando con los suyos—. M-me llamaron del t-trabajo… La señora Figg… R-Rose estaba… —era un desastre, no paraba de tartamudear y balbucear, y nada de lo que decía tenía sentido.

Draco, sabiendo que si se ponía nervioso no ayudaría a Hermione, se acercó más a la preocupada madre y cogió sus manos.

—Granger —la llamó—. _Hermione_ , mírame. Hermione respiró hondo de forma temblorosa y le miró. Sus ojos estaban demasiado rojos—. Sé que ha pasado algo malo —dijo gentilmente, mirándola sin pestañear—, pero no puedo ayudarte a no ser que me expliques qué ha pasado.

La preocupada castaña se secó las lágrimas del rostro y asintió firmemente.

—M-mientras estaba en el trabajo —empezó, tartamudeando—. La s-señora Figg vino a c-cuidar de Rose —hizo una pausa para recomponerse, y el agarre de Draco se hizo más fuerte, tratando de proporcionarle todo el confort que pudo—. Y… y entonces, c-cuando he vuelto a casa, habían maldecido a la s-señora Figg y R-Rose… R-Rose… ha _desaparecido_ —se atragantó y comenzó a llorar, sus manos agarrándose con fuerza a la camiseta de Draco.

Empalideció al escucharla, su cabeza corría a cien kilómetros por minuto para pensar en los posibles sospechosos que podrían haber secuestrado a Rose. Como una celebrada Heroína de Guerra, Hermione tenía muchos enemigos, y Draco temía pensar que se hacía a la idea de quién podría haberse llevado a su hija.

—¡MALFOY!

Draco se sobresaltó. La inconfundible voz de Potter se hizo eco en su silencioso apartamento, y temió que lo peor podría ocurrir. Levantándose como buenamente pudo, ayudó a Hermione y juntos salieron de la habitación.

Potter estaba dando vueltas sobre sí mismo, hecho un desastre y enloqueciendo, y al ver a Hermione, todo el color desapareció de su cara.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —exigió saber Draco, su mente aún pensando en el secuestro de Rose.

—Yo… Bueno… —Potter hizo una pausa, respiró hondo y continuó—. Ha habido una fuga. _Lestrange_ ha escapado.

El agarre de Draco en el brazo de Hermione se hizo más fuerte, pero no contestó.

—Me he Aparecido en casa de Hermione, pero al ver sangre por todos lados y a la señora Figg con una maldición, pensé… —Potter estaba visiblemente hundido, enormemente aliviado de que su mejor amiga estuviese bien. Pero después, tras volver a mirarla inquisitivamente, sus ojos se abrieron. Harry miró frenéticamente a su alrededor, antes de que el terror se adueñase de su rostro.

—Espera… ¿Dónde está Rose?

Al escuchar el nombre de su hija, Hermione volvió a llorar desconsoladamente. Harry volvió a palidecer y miró inquisitivamente a Malfoy, que sacudió la cabeza.

—Oh, joder. Oh, joder. Oh, joder —dijo Harry, empezando a dar vueltas por la habitación—. Estaba rezando desesperadamente para que no le hubiese… —su voz falló mientras pasaba una mano por su pelo—. No es una coincidencia, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo _cojones_ ha escapado Lestrange? —gritó Draco, sobrecogido por el miedo que estaba sintiendo por la vida de la hija de Hermione—. Se suponía que debías vigilarlo. _Te dije_ que era mala idea mantenerle con vida, pero, joder, ¿me escuchaste? Está jodidamente loco, Potter. Es un bastardo enfermo, que no tiene ni una pizca de moralidad en su sistema.

—¡Cállate, Malfoy! —gritó Harry de vuelta—. ¿Piensas que yo quería que esto sucediese? Lestrange estaba bajo vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día. Los mejores Aurores le vigilaban por turnos. ¡Se conjuraron los hechizos de seguridad más avanzados para evitar que escapase!

—¡Sí, bueno, _jódete_ , Potter, porque tus hechizos de seguridad más avanzados y tus malditos mejores Aurores no han bastado para evitar que escapase!

— _¿Cómo te atreves…?_

—¡CALLAD! —gritó Hermione—. ¡CALLAOS LOS DOS! —Harry cerró la boca, respirando profundamente, y sus ojos verdes brillaron peligrosamente—. ¡Mi hija está desaparecida! —escupió, su cara rompiéndose cuando se dio cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras—. Mi _hija_ está desaparecida, y no tengo tiempo para vuestras malditas peleas.

Murmuró las últimas palabras en un susurro roto, pero fueron suficiente como para que los dos magos se avergonzasen.

Draco, tras respirar hondo, dio un paso hacia delante.

—¿Fuiste al menos capaz de ponerle un hechizo rastreador a Lestrange? —preguntó, dirigiendo la pregunta a Harry.

El Niño Que Vivió se pasó una mano por el pelo y asintió.

—Sí, lo hicimos —dijo—. Pero le perdimos el rastro hace una hora. Dos mortífagos le ayudaron a escapar del Ministerio, pero sabemos que Lestrange está desarmado. No tiene su varita, pero estoy seguro de que le habrán dado una.

—Bien —dijo Draco, masajeándose las sienes—. Teniendo en cuenta el abismal número de mortífagos renegados, no pueden permitirse escapar del país sin reunir recursos suficientes para ello. Creo que podemos decir que no pueden haberse ido muy lejos.

—Tenemos una pista —anunció Harry. Draco se tragó el comentario, queriendo volver a estallar y culpar a Potter por haber sido tan estúpido como para retrasar esa noticia, pero Harry había vuelto a hablar—. Nos han dicho que se ha visto a mortífagos renegados en Plymouth. Una _niña_ iba con ellos, y estoy dispuesto a apostarme todo a que esa niña es Rose. Un grupo de Aurores se está preparando para ir allí mientras hablamos.

Los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron.

—Plymouth —repitió, bufando al reconocer el nombre—. Creo que sé dónde se están escondiendo —Hermione y Harry le miraron—. Dejad que vaya con vosotros —dijo, mirando a Harry con decisión—. Conozco a Lestrange. Puede estar loco, pero es excepcional con la varita.

Harry negó firmemente con la cabeza.

—No eres un Auror, Malfoy —razonó—. Eres un maldito civil.

—Maldita sea, Potter, luché en la _Guerra_ —gruñó Draco—. Deja que vaya con vosotros. Os puedo ayudar a arrestarle. _Quiero salvar a Rose_.

Potter parecía esta en conflicto, pero, al fin, suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Después, dirigiéndose a Hermione, dijo:

—Deberías quedarte aquí. No creo que sea buena idea que vengas con nosotros, Hermione.

—No —dijo—. Es _mi hija_ , Harry —más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, pidiéndole a su mejor amigo que la entendiese—. No puedes detenerme. Voy a ir.

Draco sabía que la decisión de Harry ya se había ido al traste. Pasando cansadamente una mano por su cara, Harry suspiró.

—Bien —dijo, aún claramente en contra de que Hermione los acompañase. Draco también pensaba que Hermione tenía demasiada proximidad con el caso, y le preocupaba que pudiese ponerse en peligro si iba. Sin embargo, conociendo a Hermione, supo que protestaría con todo su ser hasta que accediesen—. Volveré al Ministerio y avisaré a Davies. Vendré aquí en diez minutos. Por ahora, _quedaos quietos_ , por el amor de Merlín. Vuelvo enseguida.

En cuanto Harry desapareció, Hermione se dejó caer al suelo.

—Granger —dijo Draco con gravedad, acuclillándose frente a la bruja—. La encontraremos.

—¿Y si…? ¿Y si ya le ha pasado algo? —preguntó, cogiendo firmemente su mano mientras un enorme dolor cruzaba sus ojos.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No, Rose es demasiado valiosa —razonó él.

—Oh, Merlín —lloró Hermione—. ¿Y si…? ¿Y si e-está m…?

—La encontraremos —volvió a decir con firmeza, negándose a permitir que acabase la frase que iba a decir—. Hermione, escúchame. Te lo prometo. Vamos a _encontrarla_. Lo prometo.

Hermione hipó y asintió con la cabeza.

—Vale —susurró, cerrando los ojos con dolor y miedo—. Vale.

Permitió que se agarrase con fuerza a él, transmitiéndole toda la fuerza que pudo, y esperó a que Potter volviese.

* * *

 ** _Nota de la Autora_** ** _: ¡Ta-ta-ta-chán! No sé si pensabais que iba a pasar esto. ¿Qué os ha parecido? El siguiente capítulo contará con el rescate de Rose._**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Ay, ay, ay... La pequeña Rosie está desaparecida... ¿cómo creéis que la rescatarán? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

 **Con cariño,**

 **WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	19. El rescate

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo; pero, antes que nada, tanto la autora como yo queremos agradecer, de todo corazón, todos los favoritos, follows y reviews que hemos recibido. ¡Mil gracias, de verdad!**

 **Sin más dilación, os dejo leer…**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

 ** _Nota de la Autora_** ** _: Aviso: Hay menciones de violencia y abusos. No es nada explícito, ¡pero por si acaso lo digo!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: El rescate**

* * *

Draco gruñó al reconocer el descuidado refugio de su difunta tía. Hacía mucho tiempo, había sido una casa muy bonita, cuidada por los elfos domésticos de los Lestrange, ya que sus dueños eran demasiado fanáticos de Voldemort como para preocuparse por hacer la casa acogedora.

Estremeciéndose, recordó horribles veranos de su infancia y cuestionables accidentes que le habían ocurrido ahí. Durante la Guerra, con Voldemort y los mortífagos constantemente a la fuga, solían usar a menudo la casa de Bellatrix para esconderse y reclutar a más gente. El aire que envolvía la casa era muy oscuro: había magia residual y ecos de almas torturadas que aún sonaban fuertemente en sus oídos.

Por eso pensó que Rodolphus sería tan estúpido como para elegir esta casa como su escondite. Pero, a decir verdad, si no fuese por su estupidez, no habrían podido conocer su localización.

Potter, el líder del equipo de rescate, avanzó y sacó su varita. La movió y un rayo de luz púrpura salió de ella, disparándose hacia el cielo. Entonces, como unos pequeños fuegos artificiales, explotó en ocho destellos diferentes, antes de desaparecer por completo.

Significaba que había ocho personas dentro de la casa. Draco no estaba seguro de si era algo bueno o no.

Entonces, Harry volvió a esconderse y miró directamente a Draco.

—Malfoy —dijo—, conoces este sitio mejor que cualquiera de este grupo. ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco.

—Pensaba que tenías un plan —susurró, frunciendo el ceño.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Sí, y mi plan es hacerte el líder de esta misión —contestó—. Porque estabas en lo cierto: incluso aunque no seas un Auror, he trabajado contigo como miembro de la Orden y puedo jodidamente decir que confío en ti y que eres _brillante_ en esto. Mi instinto me dice que tendremos menos damnificados si te hago el líder.

De repente, Draco se sintió nervioso. La última vez que había estado en el campo de batalla había sido hacía cinco años, y ya no confiaba en sus habilidades. Pero entonces, con una mirada a Hermione y la forma en la que sus ojos se abrían con devastación y confianza, supo que no tenía alternativa. Que debía hacerlo.

Por Rose. Por Hermione.

Respirando hondo, dejó que los engranajes de su cabeza trabajasen durante un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza con convicción.

—De acuerdo —dijo, sacando su propia varita—. Esperadme aquí. No tardaré.

Antes de que nadie pudiese preguntarle qué estaba planeando, Draco se separó del grupo y se alejó en el bosque. Lo observó en busca de alguna rastro de mortífagos, con sus sentidos completamente alerta en caso de que fuese necesaria una rápida defensa. Entonces, satisfecho de estar solo, recordó vívidamente cada detalle de la montaña rusa de Tierra Feliz con Rose y Hermione, antes de hacer un círculo y murmurar:

— _Expecto Patronum_.

Un gran y deslumbrante lobo saltó de su varita. Entonces, Draco susurró una orden y su Patronus salió corriendo, volviendo a dejar el bosque sumido en la oscuridad.

Mentalmente, Draco rezó con esperanza mientras volvía al pequeño grupo. Potter parecía agitado, preparado para bombardearle a preguntas, pero Draco se le adelantó.

—Os cuento el plan —dijo, mirando al grupo—. Vamos a atraer a Lestrange y su panda de bastardos tan pronto como entremos en la casa. Y con eso me refiero a que lo vamos a hacer _inmediatamente_.

—¿No es Rose nuestra prioridad? —preguntó un Auror, un hombre de mediana edad con un montón de pecas en el rostro, que eran visibles a pesar de la oscuridad.

—Lo es —dijo Draco, mirando brevemente a la silenciosa Hermione.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no vamos a por la niña antes de enfrentarnos a los mortífagos?

El Auror, a quien el rubio le bautizó como Pequitas, se convirtió en el blanco de la dura mirada de Draco.

—¿Por qué no te callas un momento y me escuchas? —explotó. Para su descontento, Pequitas simplemente alzó una ceja, pero gracias a Merlín, cerró la boca—. Como estaba diciendo —continuó Draco—, lo mejor que podemos hacer es atraer a Lestrange y a los mortífagos hacia fuera tan pronto como podamos antes de hacer nada para rescatar a Rose. La casa estará llena de trampas, y no quiero que ninguno de nosotros las active antes de que rescatemos a Rose _o_ atrapemos a esos bastardos. Puede que no sea un maldito Auror, pero creo que queréis que ocurran las dos cosas y no solo una de ellas —dirigió la última frase a Potter, que asintió con la cabeza—. Entonces, la mejor estrategia es hacer primero una cosa y luego la otra —continuó—. Rescatar a Rose primero será peligroso para ella si los mortífagos aún andan sueltos. Puede que sea pillada en medio de la batalla y no queremos que eso pase, _joder_.

A su lado, Hermione se estremeció levemente, y Draco tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no volverse hacia ella y reconfortarla. El tiempo del que disponían era la clave de su plan.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Malfoy? —preguntó Potter, frunciendo el ceño.

—Confía en mí —dijo Draco—. Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

Harry le miró durante treinta y seis segundos antes de asentir.

—De acuerdo —dijo, esta vez mirando al grupo. Había siete Aurores, incluyéndose a él mismo. Había refuerzos dispersos por todo el bosque por si alguno de los mortífagos renegados decidía aparecer o escapar.

—Nariz, Lunar, Tattoo y Saltón —dijo Draco, señalando a los Aurores que no reconocía. Harry alzó una ceja al escuchar los apodos, pero no hizo comentarios al respecto—. Quiero que entréis por la parte de atrás. La primera puerta a la derecha os llevará a las mazmorras —sintió a Hermione encogerse a su lado, por lo que cogió su mano para reconfortarla—. Normalmente, Lestrange no deja a sus prisioneros en las mazmorras —garantizó—. Pero así nos aseguramos. No os preocupéis por activar trampas: Lestrange no pone ninguna en las mazmorras. Pero estad al tanto de los Cangrejos de Fuego. Las mazmorras están _infestadas_ de ellos.

Los cuatro Aurores miraron a Harry, esperando que diese más instrucciones, pero El Niño Que Vivió tan solo rodó los ojos.

—¡Ya le habéis escuchado, por amor de Merlín! —explotó Harry—. ¡Va! ¡En marcha!

Todos asintieron, moviendo sus varitas y Desilusionándose a sí mismos antes de abandonar el grupo.

—Ahora, Granger, Potter y… Pequitas —dijo, frunciendo el ceño al último miembro del grupo—. Vamos a entrar por la puerta principal. Debo avisaros, ahí hay muchas trampas. Así que, por favor, por el amor de Merlín, no avancéis hasta que os diga que es seguro. Rodolphus está jodidamente loco y paranoico. No os hacéis a la idea de la cantidad de trampas que hay en este refugio. ¿Entendido? —los otros tres asintieron con la cabeza—. De acuerdo —dijo Draco, sacando su propia varita—. Vamos —entonces, se Desilusionó a sí mismo—. Manteneos cerca de mí —susurró.

El pequeño grupo se alejó lentamente del bosque, con las varitas preparadas y apuntando, en posición de defensa. La magia negra se hacía más espesa a medida que avanzaban hacia la casa. Draco podía sentir que la sangre circulaba en sus orejas, su corazón latía salvajemente. Le preocupada que los mortífagos renegados pudiesen escucharlo. La adrenalina corría por sus venas, y se mezclaba con la preocupación que sentía por la seguridad de Rose. Rezó a quien pudiera escucharle para que la niña estuviese sana y salva y que Rodolphus no escapase, porque ya tenía muchos planes sobre qué hacerle cuando le cogiesen.

—Esperad —susurró Draco de repente, haciendo que el grupo se detuviese.

Mirando al gran roble que le había atormentado durante su infancia, Draco agitó su varita y murmuró una serie de hechizos complejos. Entonces, el árbol brilló de un color verde, agitándose mientras Draco desactivaba el hechizo, lo que hizo que el roble se quedase quieto.

Hizo una señal y todos volvieron a avanzar.

Mientras se acercaban al porche, Draco murmuró suavemente: _"Specialis Revelio"_. La puerta estaba cerrada con un simple hechizo, que pudo deshacerse rápidamente con un _Alohomora_.

La puerta se abrió y Draco contuvo la respiración. Echando un rápido vistazo, no vio ningún artefacto sospechoso, por lo que consideró que era seguro entrar.

Con los ojos fijos en las paredes de la casa abandonada, Draco vio que algo se movía, lo que hizo que sonriese ladeadamente. Una cosa que siempre recordaba de su tío era que era demasiado impaciente como para esperar. Rodolphus Lestrange quería dar la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos a sus enemigos. Que le diesen al secretismo y al esconderse.

Estaba a punto de dar el tercer paso cuando sintió la punta de una varita contra sus lumbares. _"Bingo, pedazo de idiota"_ , pensó Draco. Sonriendo triunfantemente, esperó a que su hechizo Desilusionador desapareciese por completo antes de decir:

—Hola, _tío_.

—Draco —susurró Rodolphus contra su oreja, haciendo que su asqueroso aliento entrase en su nariz. El rubio arrugó la nariz en disgusto mientras Lestrange se ponía frente a él, aún apuntándole con la varita—. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando MacNair me dijo que mi sobrino iba a participar en el rescate de escoria mestiza.

—¡¿Dónde demonios está mi hija?! —exclamó Hermione a sus espaldas.

Una siniestra sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Rodolphus mientras miraba a Hermione.

—No te preocupes, sangre sucia, tu hija está a salvo —dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban con diversión.

Hermione ya había comenzado a llorar con ira, revolviéndose para soltarse del agarre de MacNair.

—Por favor, por favor, cogedme a mí en su lugar —pidió Hermione—. Por favor, no le hagáis nada a mi hija. Por favor, te lo suplico.

Draco sintió que la ira crecía en su estómago. Le enfermaba escuchar la devastación en la voz de Hermione. Miró a Rodolphus.

—Danos a la niña y cada uno se irá por su lado, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo entre dientes.

Una ridícula risa escape de la boca del mortífago.

—Oh, sobrino mío, sabes que no es tan sencillo, ¿verdad? —dijo, chascando la lengua.

—¿Qué quieres, Lestrange? —ladró Draco, entrecerrando los ojos. Sabía que, si lo alargaba demasiado, la vida de Rose podría estar en peligro.

Su cara se convirtió en una fea mueca.

—Queremos que dejéis de perseguirnos de una _jodida_ vez —gruñó Lestrange—. Dejadnos estar. Abandonaremos el país —alargó su delgado brazo y miró oscuramente a Draco—. Un Juramento Inquebrantable. Si prometes que nos dejaras estás, devolveremos a la niña.

—De acuerdo —escupió Draco.

—¿Estás jodidamente loco? —gritó Potter, hablando por primera vez—. ¡Esto no es parte del plan! Si rompes el juramento, estarás _jodidamente muerto_.

—Cállate, Potter —siseó Draco—. Sé como funciona un Juramento Inquebrantable.

—Draco… —dijo Hermione. Su voz era apenas un susurro.

El rubio cerró los ojos, deseando que confiasen en él, antes de mirar con decisión a Lestrange. Entonces, cogió la muñeca derecha de Lestrange y permitió que él cogiese la suya, sobresaltándose al notar lo mucho que le apretó.

—Hazlo —escupió Draco.

Una loca sonrisa creció en el rostro de Lestrange mientras otro mortífago se acercaba y ponía la punta de su varita sobre sus manos unidas. El pánico abandonó a Draco. Cerró los ojos y rezó una y otra vez para que su plan funcionase a la maldita perfección.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando el otro mortífago gritó por la sorpresa, aterrizando en el suelo. Lestrange gruñó con ira, pero Draco aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzar un hechizo explosivo. Rodolphus chocó contra la pared con un enfermizo ruido, consiguiendo que unos trozos de escayola cayesen del techo.

—¿He llegado jodidamente tarde o qué? —fue el inconfundible saludo de Theodore Nott, lanzando distraídamente el mismo hechizo a MacNair y liberando a Hermione.

—¿Qué cojones estás haciendo aquí? —gritó Potter, agitando también su varita para maldecir a su captor—. Es una misión oficial, Nott. ¡No eres un jodido Auror!

Nott rodó los ojos teatralmente.

—¿Pensabas que iba a perderme la diversión, Potter? —dijo. Entonces, dirigiendo su mirada a Draco, como si estuviese jodidamente molesto, continuó—. Esto es terriblemente insatisfactorio, Draco. Cuando me dijiste que íbamos a rescatar a Rose de Lestrange, esperaba una maldita jauría de mortífagos esperando a ser matados.

—Sí, bueno, a la rebelión que estaban construyendo le faltaban muchos miembros —contestó Draco.

Hermione entonces jadeó, dándose cuenta de que todos los mortífagos estaban inconscientes o desarmados.

—¡Rose! —gritó, corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron, gritando horrorizado:

—¡GRANGER!

Fue demasiado tarde. Hermione había activado una trampa. La casa entera tembló violentamente, el techo se partió en dos y cayó sobre ellos. Draco escuchó a Potter maldecir sonoramente mientras se apartaba y se protegía de la lluvia de escayola y piedra.

Cuando la conmoción desapareció, Draco se levantó y gruñó al ver una herida en su rodilla. Entonces, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que sus compañeros estaban a salvo, pero sólo pudo ver a Potter, que tenía una fea herida en la frente, pero estaba bien. Lestrange seguía inconsciente, y estaba a unos metros de Potter. MacNair también estaba inconsciente, pero su pierna derecha estaba atrapada bajo un enorme trozo de roca.

—Draco, ¡¿estás bien?!

El rubio esperó a que las náuseas desapareciesen antes de levantarse torpemente del suelo. Se estremeció al sentir un dolor punzante en la rodilla, pero lo ignoró mientras se acercaba a la barrera de piedra.

—¡Nott! —le llamó—. ¿Está bien todo el mundo?

—Granger está herida —contestó su mejor amigo. Draco palideció, respiró hondo y maldijo por lo bajo—. No es nada grave, tío, así que tranquilízate, joder. El otro Auror está en perfecto estado. Los dos bastardos siguen inconscientes. ¡Y, maldita sea, Draco! Tengo rasguños en la cara. ¡ _Rasguños_!

Echando humo, Draco ignoró las quejas de Nott y se acercó a la barrera.

—¿En qué cojones estabas pensando, Granger? —gritó apretando los puños con fuerza para controlar su temblor—. Os di la _jodida_ orden de que os quedaseis quietos. ¡Os di la _jodida_ orden de que no avanzaseis hasta que os dijese que era seguro!

Se sobresaltó cuando Potter puso una mano en su hombro.

—Malfoy —susurró El Niño Que Vivió—. Nott ha dicho que está bien. Hermione está _bien_.

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró hondo. Hasta que no se calmó, no volvió a hablar.

—Nott, ¿ves alguna salida?

Hubo unos minutos de silencio antes de que Theo hablase.

—Sí… Creo que sí —contestó—. Pero, para poder marcharnos, tenemos que apartar algunas rocas y… No creo que sea una buena idea. Al menos, no de momento.

Malfoy dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio, molesto por el hecho de que Theo tuviese razón. La trampa que Granger había activado había destruido la maldita casa. Si hacían algo más, la casa entera colapsaría sin siquiera poder salvar a Rose.

Entonces, miró a su alrededor, esperando ver algún lugar en el que Rose pudiese estar escondida. La escalera que llevaba al piso superior no había sido bloqueada, y pensó que podría empezar por ahí.

—Nott, quedaos ahí —ordenó Draco—. Tenemos una abertura aquí que lleva hacia arriba, así que Potter y yo buscaremos a Rose. Así que, por favor, quedaos _jodidamente_ quietos. Te estoy hablando directamente, Granger. Quédate _jodidamente_ quieta.

Estaba a punto de girarse hacia Potter para darle instrucciones, pero Granger le llamó.

—Por favor… Por favor, encuentra a Rose —le pidió. Su voz estaba era llorosa y estaba cargada de emoción—. L-lo siento. Encuentra a Rose. _Por favor_.

—La encontraré —le prometió, su mirada endureciéndose con completa decisión. Entonces, miró a Potter y dijo—. Sígueme, pero quédate detrás de mí. Si activamos más trampas, puede que no salgamos con vida de este agujero de mierda.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y sacó su varita. Draco le imitó y se giró, caminando lentamente hacia la escalera.

Desactivó varias trampas con un _Finite Incantatem_ , y finalmente llegaron al pasillo del piso de arriba. Con un rápido vistazo, Draco pudo contar que, al menos, había cinco habitaciones que registrar. Recordaba que, durante su infancia, no tenía permitido entrar a la habitación principal, lo que aprendió por la fuerza. Aún podía recordar la alarma que había activado cuando entró, haciendo que una serie de hechizos, que podrían haberle enviado a San Mungo, se disparasen. Habría acabado en el hospital si no hubiese sido porque su padre, completamente enfadado, le sacó de ahí. Conociendo a Lestrange, no habría elegido esa habitación, porque era demasiado vago para desactivar las trampas para que los idiotas con los que trabajaba no las activasen.

No podían permitirse abrir todas las puertas: activar más trampas podría terminar de derruir la casa. _"Está bien, Draco"_ , pensó frenéticamente. _"Piensa, piensa"_.

La habitación más alejada del pasillo había sido suya durante su infancia, y su instinto le decía que era la opción más segura. Girando su cuello, asintió a Potter, antes de avanzar lentamente. Por el camino, desactivó un retrato algo raro de una mujer vieja, que les habría lanzado maldiciones oscuras si la hubiesen activado.

La habitación no estaba cerrada, así que echó un vistazo en la oscuridad. En la cama no había ninguna persona, y el corazón de Draco dio un vuelco. El pánico volvía a nublarle. Pero entonces, escuchó un suave quejido en el suelo, así que encendió rápidamente las velas de la habitación.

Ahí, hecha un desastre en el suelo, estaba Rose. Estaba mágicamente encadenada a la barandilla de la cama, su rostro lleno de moretones, que hicieron que se asfixiase con horror.

Tras asegurarse de que no había trampas en la habitación, Draco se acercó a Rose rápidamente.

—Rose, oh, joder —balbuceó el rubio. La liberó de las cadenas y la cogió en sus brazos. Estaba temblando contra su pecho, apenas consciente, y Draco temió lo peor—. Rose, por favor, aguanta. Por favor.

—Malfoy —dijo Potter, con la cara pálida—. Déjame que le eche un vistazo. Sé algunos hechizos de Sanación.

No quería soltar a Rose, pero sabía que necesitaba atención médica inmediata. Potter hizo unos complicados movimientos de varita, murmurando hechizos. Rose fue envuelta por una luz blanca, la misma que había visto incontables veces alrededor de su madre.

Harry tardó unos minutos más en declarar que Rose estaba estable.

—Estará bien —aseguró Harry, mirando a la niña con preocupación. La hinchazón de su cara había desaparecido, y había sido sustituida por algunas heridas y cortes, pero, gracias a Merlín, seguía respirando y estaba bien—. Pero tenemos que llevarla a San Mungo lo más pronto posible.

Draco asintió con la cabeza y cogió de nuevo a Rose. Él y Harry bajaron las escaleras, saltando los escalones de dos en dos.

—¡La hemos encontrado! —gritó Draco. Hermione gritó con alivio, y llamó repetidas veces a su hija—. Nott, aparta las rocas y salid corriendo de aquí. No os olvidéis de coger a los mortífagos.

—Eso está hecho, Draco.

Harry ya había encadenado mágicamente a Lestrange y MacNair, y los levitó hacia fuera de la casa. Los otros cuatro Aurores que los acompañaban ya estaban fuera, con, al menos, cinco mortífagos más arrestados que, probablemente, habían aparecido en el bosque. Escuchó un gran ruido y más gritos, y Draco no se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento hasta que las inconfundibles figuras de Theo, Hermione y Pequitas salieron de la casa, haciendo levitar a los inconscientes mortífagos. Entonces, la casa se derrumbó haciendo que Draco sintiese un enfermizo alivio por que hubiese desaparecido la casa que le hacía tener pesadillas.

Hermione corrió hacia Draco, con lágrimas de alivio cayendo con desesperación de sus ojos.

—Oh, Merlín —lloró, dejándose caer en el suelo, frente al rubio—. Oh, Merlín, R-Rose. Cariño, mamá está aquí.

—Está bien —la calmó Draco, agachándose para mostrarle a Rose—. Está bien, Hermione. Pero tenemos que llevarla a San Mungo, ¿vale?

La castaña se secó las lágrimas del rostro y asintió con la cabeza.

—Llevadlas a San Mungo —dijo Potter—. Tenemos que volver al Ministerio y ocuparnos de estos bastardos.

—Creo que tú también necesitas ir a San Mungo, Potter —dijo Draco, señalando su frente.

Harry rodó los ojos y sacó un corcho de su bolsillo.

—No es nada, Malfoy, confía en mí —dijo, dándole el corcho—. Este Traslador os llevará a San Mungo. Llévate a Nott. Creo que se ha fracturado el tobillo.

Draco accedió, mirando a su mejor amigo acercarse a ellos, con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

Entonces, cuando todos tocaron el corcho, Harry activó el Traslador.

* * *

—Granger —saludó Draco, frunciendo el ceño—. Necesitas dejar que los Sanadores te miren el brazo.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y secó algunas lágrimas de su rostro.

—No lo haré hasta que esté segura de que Rose está bien —dijo.

Draco suspiró y se sentó en un incómodo banco frente a la habitación de Rose. Hacía dos horas que habían llegado a San Mungo y los Sanadores aún no les habían dicho nada. Hermione estaba muy ansiosa, mordiéndose constantemente su ensangrentado labio inferior para contener sus emociones. Él sabía que, si pudiese salirse con la suya, ella ya habría entrado en la habitación, exigiendo que le comunicasen las novedades. Pero los Sanadores les habían ordenado estrictamente que se quedasen fuera, y Hermione sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Theo estaba en la planta baja, recibiendo atención médica por su tobillo. Hermione debería haber estado ahí también, teniendo en cuenta que su brazo estaba girado, formando un ángulo muy extraño, pero había insistido en quedarse junto a su hija. Draco no paraba de decirle que se fuese, que le avisaría de inmediato si había alguna noticia de Rose, pero la cabezota bruja se negó.

Para él, era muy extraño estar en el cuarto piso de San Mungo de nuevo, pero esta vez era por un motivo completamente diferente. Estaba acostumbrado a esperar a que el Sanador Matthews le informase del estado de su madre. Pero ahora, las novedades que esperaba ansiosamente eran de _Rose_.

—Yo… Draco… —susurró Hermione, sus ojos abiertos y llorosos—. Gracias. Por todo.

—Granger, no es a mí a quien debes dar las gracias.

Ella consiguió sonreírle con tristeza.

—No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que has hecho ya por Rose… por _mí_ —continuó, derramando de nuevo unas lágrimas—. Yo… —su rostro se entristeció y ella sorbió por la nariz—. N-no creo que pudiese aguantar esto si no estuvieses aquí, con nosotras.

Su corazón latió fuertemente al escuchar sus palabras, cogiendo inconscientemente una mano de Hermione, apretándola para reconfortarla.

—Agradécemelo… —dijo, tragando nerviosamente—. Agradécemelo cuando Rose salga y esté bien. Agradécemelo cuando sepamos que está bien.

Hermione apretó su mano y estuvo a punto de responder cuando la puerta de la habitación de Rose se abrió de repente. Hermione y Draco se levantaron rápidamente cuando el jefe de los Sanadores, el Sanador Graves, salió.

—Señora Weasley —dijo.

—Señorita Granger, por favor —contestó Hermione.

El Sanador Graves asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien, señorita Granger —dijo. Entonces, sonrió levemente—. No debe preocuparte. Su hija está estable. No tiene ninguna herida física que amenace su salud.

—¿L-le han…? —preguntó Hermione con su garganta estrechándose mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

—No —dijo firmemente el sanador, entendiendo a la perfección lo que la madre estaba tratando de preguntar—. Le hemos hecho muchas pruebas para ver si habían abusado sexualmente de ella, pero todas ellas han sido negativas.

Draco, finalmente, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. El mero hecho de pensar que podrían haber abusado de Rose le daba ganas de vomitar. Era algo que sabía que su tío era capaz de hacer, ya que le había acompañado en muchas misiones con anterioridad.

—Sin embargo, traigo malas noticias —dijo el Sanador Graves. A su lado, Hermione lloró, y Draco puso una mano reconfortante en su espalda—. Ha sido una situación muy traumática para su hija. Rose aún está inconsciente, así que no podemos deducir la magnitud del trauma que ha sufrido por el secuestro. Ya he contactado con una Sanadora Mental para que evalúe a su hija cuando se despierte.

Hermione asintió con solemnidad.

—¿Podemos…? ¿Podemos verla? —preguntó.

El Sanador Graves asintió y se apartó. La castaña entró rápidamente, con Draco siguiéndole. Los sanadores que había dentro se disculparon y se fueron, dejando a Hermione y a Draco con una inconsciente Rose.

La madre dejó escapar más sollozos, pero Draco sabía que eran de alivio. Unas luces blancas y azules envolvían la inconsciente y pequeña figura de Rose, que estaba pálida. _Muy pálida_. La única señale de que seguía con vida era su profunda respiración.

—Oh, Rosie —lloró Hermione, dejándose caer en una de las sillas y cogiendo la mano de Rose—. Mamá está aquí. Lo siento muchísimo, cariño. Mamá no ha podido protegerte.

Draco supo que debía dar algo de privacidad a la madre y a la hija. Sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta y, justo cuando estuvo a punto de salir, sintió que alguien tiraba de su suéter. Mirando hacia abajo, vio la otra mano de Hermione agarrando su ropa.

—Por favor, no te vayas —susurró. Sus ojos conectaron con los marrones de Hermione—. Por favor, no te vayas, Draco —repitió.

Soltó su suéter, cogiendo su mano.

—Vale —contestó, apretándola—. No me iré de aquí.

* * *

 ** _Nota de la Autora_** ** _: Hablando honestamente, este capítulo ha sido duro de escribir. Soy muy mala escribiendo escenas de acción, así que este capítulo es un poco más corto que los otros. El siguiente capítulo contará con más revelaciones, ¡así que estad al tanto!_**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¡Ya tenemos a la pequeña Rosie de vuelta! ¿A que Draco se ha comportado como un verdadero héroe durante el rescate? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

 **Con cariño,**

 **WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	20. La verdad

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo; pero, antes que nada, tanto la autora como yo queremos agradecer, de todo corazón, todos los favoritos, follows y reviews que hemos recibido. ¡Mil gracias, de verdad!**

 **Sin más dilación, os dejo leer…**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

 ** _Nota de la Autora_** ** _: En este capítulo habrá un sutil contenido Dramione, con una pizca de la adorable Rosie._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: La verdad**

* * *

—Disculpa la intrusión, pero Potter me ha ordenado que te tire de esta habitación —saludó Theo con una pequeña sonrisa.

La fractura de su rodilla ya había sido curada, y la única indicación de que le habían herido era la muleta que llevaba, que desaparecería tras unos días.

Draco bufó desde el sofá en el que estaba sentado.

—¿Desde cuándo escuchas a Potter? —preguntó su mejor amigo, alzando una rubia ceja.

—Desde _nunca_ —enfatizó Theo—. Pero, por mucho que me duela decirlo, estoy de acuerdo con él —dirigió su mirada a la cansada castaña—. Granger, en serio, necesitas ir a casa. Tu brazo no está del todo curado. Llevas el pelo hecho un maldito desastre. No me sorprendería si de repente empezasen a salir ratas de tu cabeza.

—No verás ninguna rata por aquí, Nott —dijo Hermione con naturalidad—. Esto es un _hospital_.

Theo suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—No eres nada divertida, Granger —dijo haciendo un puchero—. Pero, de verdad, creo que deberías ir a casa.

Hermione frunció el ceño y negó con decisión.

—No. Tengo que estar aquí cuando Rose se despierte.

Draco suspiró y se levantó del sofá.

—Theo tiene razón —dijo—. Anoche no dormiste nada. El Sanador Graves ya te ha dicho que lo peor ha pasado. La Sanadora Mental también te ha dicho que no habrá repercusiones. Creo que lo mejor, por ahora, es dejarlo estar por hoy e ir a dormir a nuestras casas.

Horas antes, la Sanadora Mental Dawlish había hecho una visita para comprobar el estado mental de Rose. Aunque la niña estaba inconsciente, la sanadora pudo confirmar que Rose estaba mentalmente bien. Sospechaba que Rose había estado inconsciente durante gran parte de la agresión de Lestrange, probablemente por la misericordia de algún mortífago menos agresivo, por lo que había una gran probabilidad de que no recordase el secuestro con gran detalle. Aun así, debería volver a hacerle una visita cuando despertase, pero la Sanadora Dawlish ya le había dicho a la madre que su hija estaba completamente fuera de peligro.

—Voy a quedarme —dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño con cabezonería.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan difícil, Granger? —preguntó Draco, bufando. La bruja le miró como si la hubiese traicionado, pensando que, al menos él, le entendería mejor que Nott—. ¿Quieres que Rose te vea así?

Ella apartó la mirada, sabiendo perfectamente que estaba hecha un desastre.

—Yo me quedo con ella —le aseguró Theo—. Probablemente no sea un niñero espectacular si me comparas con Draco, pero, Merlín, Granger, fui capaz de cuidar a Rose durante un día entero. Creo que me las apañaré, especialmente si sigue inconsciente.

—La llevaste a una _cita_ , Nott —apuntó Hermione, haciendo que el Slytherin se estremeciese—. Eso fue algo jodidamente irresponsable.

Theo suspiró.

—No vas a olvidarlo nunca, ¿verdad? —preguntó, riendo levemente cuando Hermione negó fuertemente con la cabeza—. Me lo imaginaba. _Está bien_ , si estás tan preocupada por mis habilidades como niñero, Potter vendrá a cuidar de ella.

Hermione miró suplicantemente a Draco, pero el rubio sacudió la cabeza.

—Necesitas descansar —dijo Draco con firmeza—. Al menos durante una hora. Luego puedes volver aquí en cuanto te despiertes. Te lo prometo.

Ella suspiró, sabiendo que los dos Slytherin le insistirían en que fuese a casa hasta que accediera. Hermione aún dudaba en dejar a Rose atrás, especialmente después del secuestro, pero Theodore Nott estaría ahí. Draco parecía confiar completamente en él, así que, por inercia, ella confiaba en él también. Además, les había salvado de los mortífagos, a pesar de que otros Aurores estuviesen preparados para protegerles. Sin embargo, no le tranquilizaba dejar a su hija sola.

Pero tenían razón. Estaba hecha un desastre. Necesitaba descansar. Rose necesitaba que estuviese feliz y sana cuando se despertase. Por eso, sin decir una palabra, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia Draco. Hermione tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa cuando vio que los dos magos la miraban como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

—Tenéis razón —dijo con un suspiro—. Debo dormir un poco.

—Bueno, ha sido fácil —dijo Theo riendo—. He aprendido unos hechizos defensivos antes de entrar, Granger, por si desatabas tus terribles poderes sobre mí.

La castaña le fulminó con la mirada.

—No tientes a la suerte, Nott —le advirtió. Theo se rio de nuevo, esta vez con un poco de nerviosismo, y alzó las manos a modo de rendición—. Vámonos —le dijo a Draco.

Ahora que se había levantado, se dio cuenta de lo cansada y somnolienta que estaba. Dormir un poco era, definitivamente, una buena elección.

* * *

La acompañó a su apartamento para asegurarse de que Granger obedecía y se iba a dormir. Decidieron usar la Red Flu, preocupados por si sufrían una Despartición si se Aparecían allí.

Mientras Draco salía de la chimenea, quitando ceniza de su suéter, entrecerró los ojos y dijo:

—Si no te vas a dormir, Granger, te _juro_...

Hermione rio suavemente, con los ojos medio cerrados, antes de dejar escapar un gran bostezo.

—Voy a irme a dormir —prometió—. Merlín, estoy realmente agotada. Voy a darme una ducha y después dormiré.

Él asintió y se dio la vuelta. Cogió una pizca de polvos Flu, preparándose para ir a su apartamento, pero Hermione cogió su brazo.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—A casa —respondió—. Por si no lo sabías, Granger, yo también estoy agotado. También debería dormir un poco.

Su ceño fruncido se pronunció y apartó la mirada.

—¿No puedes...? ¿No puedes quedarte? —preguntó con timidez, sonrojándose levemente—. Es que... yo... eh... —sus ojos marrones conectaron con los grises de él—. No quiero estar sola —Draco, sintiendo cómo se le hacía un nudo en la garganta por los nervios, asintió con la cabeza sin decir palabra—. Puedes ducharte después de mí —susurró.

De nuevo, sin confiar en que las palabras saliesen de su boca, Draco simplemente asintió.

Hermione reapareció tras unos minutos, limpia y con mejor cara. Llevaba puesto un pijama, y cargaba con una almohadada y una manta. Draco pensó que serían para él, pero cuando Hermione se dejó caer en el sofá y envolvió sus hombros con la manta, él la miró.

—¿Qué?

—Estás en el sofá.

Ella frunció el ceño, levemente confundida.

—¿Y?

—Bueno —empezó Draco—, como te has negado a que me vaya a mi propia casa, había pensado que dormiría en tu sofá. Pero, viendo que ya has ocupado ese espacio...

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron, y sus ojos se abrieron levemente.

—Oh —contestó la castaña—. Yo... eh... C-creo que no quiero dormir sola en mi habitación. Y, bueno... —apartó su mirada de él—. Creo que sería muy extraño que te invitase a mi habitación —Draco abrió mucho los ojos—; así que, la cosa más plausible, es que duerma aquí, en el sofá —volvió a mirarle—. Contigo.

Draco respiró hondo, maldiciendo su jodido corazón por acelerarse ante sus palabras. Cuando Granger había dicho que no quería estar sola, él no había concebido la posibilidad de que tuviese un significado tan _literal_.

—C-claro —tartamudeó, dándose cuenta de que realmente necesitaba una ducha en ese preciso momento—. Está bien. Ahora vuelvo.

Estuvo demasiado tiempo en la ducha, demasiado nervioso de salir y dormir con ella en el sofá. Draco debatió si debería esperar una hora más, simplemente para asegurarse de que Hermione se hubiese dormido, pero sabía que podría haberse escapado a San Mungo sin dormir.

Tras lanzar un _Fregotego_ a su ropa, se la volvió a poner y fue a la sala de estar, medio rezando por que Hermione ya estuviese dormida. Draco gruñó al ver que seguía despierta, aunque claramente estaba luchando contra el sueño.

" _Oh, mierda"_ , pensó Draco, sentándose rígidamente en el otro extremo del sofá.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre los dos. Draco intentó buscar algo que decir, porque estaba seguro de que no iba a poder dormirse, sobre todo ahora que era súper consciente de que la bruja estaba sentada a escasos centímetros de él.

—Gracias.

Él parpadeó y miró a la castaña. Draco respiró hondo al ver su mirada. Le miraba abiertamente, con los ojos brillando por unas emociones que él no pudo entender. Una pequeña sonrisa jugaba en su rostro, y le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que había estado mirándola durante demasiado rato.

—¿P-por qué me lo estás agradeciendo otra vez? —preguntó, apartando la mirada rápidamente y rezando para que ella no se diese cuenta de que se había sonrojado.

—Dijiste que te diese las gracias cuando supiésemos que Rose estaba bien —apuntó Hermione—. Y, ya que los Sanadores nos han asegurado que lo peor ha pasado y que estará bien... bueno, _gracias_ , Draco.

Sus ojos buscaron los de ella. Draco no podía entender cómo era posible que fuese capaz de dejarle sin respiración de esa forma, a pesar de su alborotado pelo y de las marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos. Era injusto, _absolutamente_ injusto, que pudiese hacer surgir esas emociones en él, estuviese en la situación en la que estuviese.

—Rose es... —hizo una pausa, se tragó sus emociones y continuó—. Me he encariñado bastante con tu hija. No puedo soportar el mero pensamiento de que podríamos haberla perdido por culpa de ese bastardo.

De nuevo, las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de ella, y Draco entró en pánico, preguntándose si había dicho algo malo. Pero Hermione estaba riendo, acercándose a él hasta que sus piernas se tocaron.

—Espero que todo el mundo vea el hombre en el que te has convertido, Draco —susurró.

—Bueno, no todo el mundo está tan dispuesto a aceptarme como tú, Granger —gruñó, pensando en Barbudo McLaggen y su injusto comportamiento.

Recordaba las miradas juzgantes y los siseos que tenía que soportar cada día que salía de su apartamento. Recordaba a todas esas personas que le maldecían diciéndole que debería estar en Azkaban, aunque hubiese cambiado. Y Draco lo aceptaba sin quejarse, porque sabía que tenían razón. Que, a pesar de que había cambiado su papel en la Guerra, en su pasado había hecho un montón de cosas imperdonables y debía ser castigado por ellas.

—Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad —le recordó con suavidad—. Especialmente _tú_. Merlín, si tan solo hubiese una manera en la que pudiese enseñarle a todo el mundo lo mucho que has cambiado...

Draco cerró los ojos y se recostó contra el respaldo.

—No es tu trabajo demostrar que he cambiado, Granger —apuntó—. Tienes otras cosas de las que ocuparte.

Hermione bufó, haciéndole sonreír levemente. _"Ciertamente es la Campeona de los Pobres y Oprimidos"_ , pensó con cariño.

—Pero, ¿sabes qué es lo extraño?

—¿Qué?

—Que, cuando me llamaste por mi nombre, pensé que seguirías llamándome así.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y fulminó con la mirada a la bruja, que se divertía con la conversación.

—Eso fue algo del momento, Granger —escupió—. No te emociones.

—Sonó bien, ¿sabes? —confesó, sus mejillas sonrojándose—. Escuchar mi nombre en tu boca —Draco se sonrojó también, pensando que estaban demasiado cerca para su propia comodidad—. Nunca me llamaste así durante las misiones —dijo, ahora haciendo un leve puchero—. Ni siquiera después de empezar a confiar en mí.

—Es un hábito —dijo, restándole importancia. Bueno, toda la importancia que pudo quitar.

—Pero yo te llamo por tu nombre —protestó ella.

Draco rodó los ojos teatralmente.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena? —preguntó con exasperación—. Pensaba que habíamos acordado que íbamos a dormir para descansar y después volver a San Mungo.

Hermione suspiró y se recostó en el sofá.

—No puedo dormir —confesó—. Sé que estoy cansada. Puedo sentirlo. Pero, por más que lo intente, no puedo dormir. Creo que... Bueno... Me preocupo demasiado por Rose. Y sé que está bien. Nott está con ella. Hay Aurores en el hospital. Harry irá pronto también. Pero, cada vez que cierro los ojos, mi imaginación toma el control y no puedo _soportar_ imágenes de mi hija, bajo la misericordia de Lestrange, y...

Dejó de hablar, volviendo a parecer muy preocupada. Draco no sabía qué podía hacer para que dejase de pensar en esas cosas, sobre todo porque él también las estaba experimentando. Daba gracias a Merlín por haber encontrado a Rose, herida y cansada en el suelo de esa fría habitación. No podía imaginar el trauma que habría experimentado Hermione si hubiese visto así a Rose.

—Granger —susurró—. Mírame —Hermione parpadeó, una sola lágrima cayendo de sus ojos, antes de mirarle—. Rose está bien. Está a salvo —aseguró Draco—. Sé que te preocupas por ella, por está a _salvo_.

Ella asintió fervientemente con la cabeza, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

—Tienes razón —dijo, riendo levemente—. Harry y Ron solían decirme que me preocupo demasiado.

Draco, burlándose de ella, asintió con toda la seriedad que pudo.

—Eres Doña Angustias. Sí, eso es lo que eres —respondió con una sonrisa ladeada. Se convirtió en una sonrisa completa cuando Hermione golpeó su brazo juguetonamente—. Creo que te vendría bien algo de té para calmarte. Tal vez deba preparar...

—¡No! —él la miró, sorprendido. Ella se negó a mirarle—. Lo que quiero decir es que... eh... —tartamudeó—. No... No te vayas. Quédate. No quiero té.

Draco la miró, extrañado.

—Pero _yo_ sí que quiero —insistió. Al ver el ceño fruncido de Hermione, suspiró. Esa mujer iba a acabar con él, estaba seguro de ello—. _De acuerdo_. No lo haré yo... ¡Tippy!

Su elfo doméstico apareció ante él con un sonoro pop. En una situación normal, Tippy habría hecho una reverencia, preguntándole qué necesitaba, pero estaba demasiado ocupado mirando el apartamento de Granger con los ojos abiertos.

—¡Señorita Hermione! —gritó Tippy, poniendo las manos sobre su corazón—. Tippy la echa terriblemente de menos, señorita Hermione.

Draco intentó ocultar su sonrisa al ver que Hermione se encontraba dividida entre emocionarse por las palabras de Tippy y enfadarse con Draco por llamar al elfo doméstico.

—Yo también te echo de menos, Tippy —dijo finalmente, suspirando.

El elfo doméstico casi se puso a dar saltos de alegría al escucharla. Sin embargo, agachó sus orejas al darse cuenta de que su hija no estaba.

—Pero, ¿dónde está la pequeña señorita Rose?

Ambos compartieron una mirada, acordando en silencio que no era buena idea revelar al elfo el estado de Rose.

—Está... _fuera_ —fue lo que Hermione respondió.

Tippy simplemente asintió, aunque seguía mirándolos con curiosidad. Después, como si se acabase de acordar de que había sido llamado por su amo, inmediatamente hizo una reverencia a Draco.

—¿El Amo Draco necesita algo de Tippy? —preguntó.

—Sí, por favor, prepara algo de té para Granger y para mí —pidió.

El elfo doméstico volvió a hacer una reverencia y desapareció con un pop.

—Te he dicho que no quería té —comentó Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo dices porque te molesta que ordene cosas a un elfo doméstico —apuntó Draco con una sonrisa ladeada.

Antes de que pudiese contestar, Tippy volvió a aparecer, balanceando una bandeja de té y algunos bollos que había preparado. Cuando Hermione le dio las gracias por su servicio, Tippy se despidió y se fue.

—Bébete el té —ordenó Draco—. Y después, por el amor de Merlín, descansa, Granger.

* * *

Hacía rato que se había terminado el té, pero Hermione aún no podía dormir. Sabía que debía hacerlo para poder volver al hospital con Rose. Al ver que no había lechuzas o llamadas por chimenea de emergencia de Theo o Harry, Hermione sabía que Rose aún no se había despertado. Hermione también sospechaba que su amigo se enfadaría con ella si volvía al hospital sin haber dormido nada. Por eso, casi a regañadientes, se relajó. Pero no _demasiado_ ; debía estar alerta por si ocurría algo inesperado.

Miró a Draco, que también estaba completamente despierto. Hermione no sabía si él se había dado cuenta de que estaba jugando distraídamente con sus rizos. Debatió si decírselo o no, pero decidió mantener su boca cerrada. Se sentía bien, y, de alguna manera, le estaba ayudando a relajar su mente y su corazón.

Mientras seguían en silencio, sus pensamientos la consumían, ya que tenían que ver con el hombre sentado a su lado. Hermione no podía acordarse de la última vez que había sentido esa profunda gratitud hacia alguien. Esbozando una sonrisa, recordó a su joven yo, rezando a quienquiera que la escuchase para que castigase a Draco Malfoy, simplemente por el hecho de existir.

Y ahora no podía imaginar una vida sin él.

Él se había incrustado demasiado profundamente en sus vidas, pasando sus días con ellas, como si estuviese destinado a estar ahí. Era como si un día se hubiese plantado a sí mismo y, sin saberlo, sus raíces hubiesen crecido demasiado fuertes y profundas como para poder arrancarlas.

Recordando la revelación que tuvo el día que recogieron a Rose de la guardería, Hermione aún no podía creerse lo profundos que eran sus sentimientos por el rubio. Preocuparte tanto por él era algo muy natural para ella, y se preguntó si Draco se imaginaba lo mucho que había hecho tambalear su mundo y el de Rose.

Ron nunca la había hecho sentir así. Durante años pensó que estaban hechos para estar juntos. Todo el mundo predijo que acabarían juntos, así que, ¿para qué decepcionarles? El nacimiento de Rose no fue un error: ella creía firmemente que había estado profundamente enamorada de Ron. No dudaba de los sentimientos de Ron hacia ella. Por eso le llevó un tiempo darse cuenta de que el amor que sentía por Ron era fraterno. Le quería tanto como quería a Harry, y eso no era _especial_.

Pero con Draco...

O, tal vez, estaba confundiendo sus sentimientos con otra cosa. Había pasado los últimos años haciendo de Rose su prioridad, queriendo lo mejor para ella, que fuese _feliz_. Y podía ver que tener a Draco en sus vidas hacía que Rose fuese infinitamente feliz. Por fin su hija tenía a alguien a quien admirar además de su madre. A veces pensaba que Rose quería a Draco más de lo que la quería a ella. Era extraño, pero no le hacía sentir celosa. De hecho, le hacía sentir... _en paz_ , a falta de una mejor forma de explicarlo.

Saber que Rose tenía a alguien que la ponía por encima de todo, hacía que las horas de sueño perdidas y la preocupación que había sentido constantemente durante los últimos años desapareciesen. Había agradecido enormemente a Harry por haber estado siempre a su lado. Pero Harry tenía la cabeza ocupada con otros asuntos. Ser el célebre Héroe del Mundo Mágico era demasiado para él, y Hermione no quería que su hija fuese una carga para él.

" _Sí"_ , pensó, frunciendo el ceño. _"Tal vez sea eso"_. Tal vez era porque Rose había conseguido tener una figura paterna en su vida. Tal vez era porque Hermione agradecía que Draco tuviese ese instinto paternal tan natural que hacía que Rose le importase. Tal vez era porque tenerle en sus vidas había suavizado el peso sobre sus hombros y le permitía respirar, respirar _de verdad_ , con alivio.

O, tal vez, tampoco era eso.

Hermione cerró los ojos y gruñó internamente. _"Paso a paso, Hermione"_ , se dijo a sí misma. Cuando Rose estuviese mejor, pondría en orden sus sentimientos. Por ahora, lo único que importaba era Rose. Pensaría en sí misma más tarde.

—¿Sabes? Hay algo que me he estado preguntando durante años —Hermione abrió un ojo y le miró inquisitivamente. Al ver que él no dijo nada más, abrió el otro ojo y se enderezó. Era obvio que dudaba si preguntarlo o no. Por eso, ella simplemente esperó a que hablase—. ¿Qué...? ¿Qué pasó entre Weasley y tú? —ella se estremeció, y sus ojos se agrandaron ante su pregunta—. A ver —añadió rápidamente—, no es necesario que contestes si no quieres. En realidad, no es asunto mío.

—No —dijo Hermione tras reponerse del shock—. No, está bien. Creo que debes saberlo —él, sin decir palabra, la miró a los ojos y Hermione, de repente, se sintió sobrecogida por sus emociones. La muerte de Ron seguía siendo un tema que le ponía demasiado sensible. Pero, después de todo por lo que habían pasado al haber capturado por fin a Lestrange, pensaba que era el momento de contárselo—. Ron y yo... Tuvimos algunos problemas unos meses antes de su muerte —empezó. Una risa vacía escapó de sus labios, y sacudió la cabeza—. _No_ , Merlín, teníamos problemas desde hacía años. Lo único que hacíamos era discutir y era una situación que cansaba _muchísimo_. Me di cuenta de que me sentía miserable a su lado. Rose aún era muy pequeña, pero... Sabía, en lo más profundo de mi ser, que ella sabía que algo no iba bien, y eso le hacía también miserable a ella. Por más que lo intentábamos, no podíamos evitar discutir delante de ella, y yo sabía que teníamos que ponerle fin.

Los ojos de Draco se apretaron, en comprensión.

—Querías divorciarte —dijo.

Hermione asintió mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

—Yo... No podía soportar ver a Rose llorar cada vez que discutíamos —dijo—. Por eso, después de una discusión bastante fea, le dejé caer el divorcio a Ron, y él... —ella se detuvo, cerrando los ojos cuando la devastada cara de Ron apareció en su mente. Era su último recuerdo de él, y aún le rompía el corazón después de todos esos años, porque no habían podido resolver los problemas que tenían—. Ron no pudo aceptarlo —continuó finalmente tras respirar hondo—. Me _suplicó_ que lo pensase, me prometió que cambiaría. Me prometió que no volvería a discutir... Que sería un buen marido. Pero yo... Yo sabía que no iba a funcionar —se secó unas lágrimas del rostro y continuó—. Se fue del apartamento esa misma noche —dijo, mientras más lágrimas caían por su cara—. Se ahogó en su miseria con alcohol, y así fue como le encontró Lestrange, ebrio e incapaz de pelear. M-Molly y Ginny me culpabilizaron de su muerte, me dijeron que era mi culpa que Ron hubiese estado borracho y... Y yo les di la razón. Era _mi_ culpa. Si hubiese sido una buena mujer, si le hubiese escuchado y hubiese tratado de que funcionase... Tal vez... —se mordió el labio inferior. Sus sollozos amenazaban con desgarrar su garganta. Hermione esperaba que Draco la juzgase, esperaba ver algún tipo de acusación como la que había visto en las Weasley cuando Ron murió, pero todo lo que vio fue comprensión—. S-sé que es egoísta por mi parte —hipó—, p-pero estaba pensando también en Rose. No podía exponerla a ese matrimonio tan desastroso. Y... Y me duele, porque por mis decisiones, por mi egoísmo, Ron murió y... Y Rose solo me tiene a mí.

—Estás equivocada.

Sus ojos se abrieron al escucharle, pero al ver la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, sintió curiosidad.

—¿Q-qué? —preguntó.

—No eres la única persona que tiene Rose —explicó—. Tiene a Potter y... Y a _mí_ —sus mejillas se sonrojaron y él apartó la mirada—. ¡Maldita sea, incluso tiene a Theo! —Hermione dejó escapar una risita, a pesar de lo triste que se sentía—. Y puede ser que tengas algo de culpa —dijo entonces Draco—. Las Weasley, después de todo, perdieron un hijo y un hermano. Pero creo... Creo que no es bueno para ti que sigas estancada en el pasado, que continúes culpándote de todo lo que os pasó a ti y a tu hija —respiró hondo y sostuvo su mano con cuidado—. Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es perdonarte a ti misma. Por tu propio bien. Por el bien de _Rose_. Puede que las Weasley te perdonen algún día, tal vez más pronto de lo que esperas, pero, por supuesto, necesitan algo más de tiempo.

Ella sonrió a la situación, a Draco Malfoy, que la reconfortaba por encima de todo. Pero, lo que era más importante, sonrió a sus palabras, sabiendo que debía hacerles caso. Aun así, la forma en la que él trataba de proporcionarle algo de confort, calentaba su corazón.

—Gracias, Draco —dijo, secando sus lágrimas. Draco cogió un pañuelo de su bolsillo y ella estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos al ver sus iniciales bordadas en él—. No te haces a la idea de lo mucho que necesitaba escuchar esto.

Él asintió, con los ojos brillando y sus labios convirtiéndose en una encantadora sonrisa. Hermione sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido, y sus mejillas se oscurecieron ante su mirada.

—De nada —susurró, acercándose para apartar un rizo de su rostro—, _Hermione_.

* * *

Rose se despertó sobresaltada, con recuerdos de su pesadilla aún nublando su mente. Instintivamente, fue a coger al Señor Ginger, pero al darse cuenta de que su peluche favorito no estaba por ningún lado, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

—No —lloró, buscando a su alrededor, esperando con desesperación poder encontrar al Señor Ginger.

Se estremeció de nuevo al recordar su extraña pesadilla. Todo estaba borroso, pero recordaba a unos hombres raros y enmascarados inclinándose sobre ella mientras se reían maníacamente. No podía entender qué decían o hacían: lo único que entendía era lo asustada que estaba, y deseó que mamá estuviese con ella.

—¿Mamá? —sollozó, secándose unas lágrimas del rostro.

Al mirar a su alrededor, finalmente se dio cuenta de que no estaba en casa. Reconocía la esterilizada y simple habitación de San Mungo, lo que hizo que frunciese el ceño. Mirando su ropa, también se dio cuenta de la bata estándar de un paciente de San Mungo.

Rose estaba confundida. Intentaba girar su cuerpo para ver si estaba herida. Intentó recordar si había ocurrido algún accidente en casa: la tía Figgy le había dicho que solía atraer a los accidentes, y no le sorprendería haber sido llevada a San Mungo por eso.

Aun así, Rose no podía recordar por qué estaba ahí. El miedo se adueñó de su corazón al no ver a su madre. Más lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos. Se sorbió la nariz con preocupación y estuvo a punto de saltar de su cama y salir de la habitación en busca de su madre cuando un suave ronquido la sobresaltó.

Con curiosidad, bajó de la cama para investigar. Se quedó quieta durante un momento, temblando por lo frío que estaba el suelo, pero los ronquidos continuaron.

En silencio y de puntillas, se acercó al pequeño sofá y le sorprendió ver a un dormido Draco. Un alivio puro recorrió su cuerpo, sabiendo que, si el Señor Ginger o su madre no estaban para reconfortarla, Draco lo haría.

—¿Draco? —le llamó, dando suaves golpes a su estómago. El rubio se sobresaltó y apartó su mano, antes de sentarse en el sofá sin siquiera abrir un ojo.

La niña supuso que debería haber tenido un día muy largo. De nuevo, los ronquidos suaves la sobresaltaron, y tuvo que ponerse una mano en la boca para que su risa no se escuchase.

En vez de despertarle, Rose trepó al sofá y se acomodó sobre él. Automáticamente, Draco la cubrió con su brazo. La pelirroja sonrió y cerró los ojos, aún sintiéndose cansada y somnolienta. Sin embargo, ya no estaba asustada por su pesadilla, porque sabía que Draco estaría a su lado.

* * *

Hermione se frotó los ojos mientras merodeaba por los abarrotados pasillos de San Mungo.

Ella y Draco por fin habían vuelto tras haber dormido durante dos horas bien merecidas en su sofá. Hermione no recordaba cómo se habían dormido. Cuando él dijo su nombre, su mente se nubló y su corazón latió salvajemente, haciendo que todo se volvió borroso. lo siguiente que recordaba era que Draco estaba despertándola y diciéndole que se preparase para ir a San Mungo.

Cuando llegaron, fue Harry quien les recibió. El Auror parecía estar muy cansado, y tras murmurar su despedida, se Desapareció. Hermione no se habría sorprendido si Harry hubiese sufrido una Despartición por la fatiga.

Rose aún no se había despertado cuando llegaron. La Sanadora Dawlish llegó unos minutos después, solicitando hablar con Hermione en privado. Draco le aseguró que cuidaría de Rose mientras ella hablaba con la Sanadora Mental.

Su reunión con la Sanadora Dawlish fue bien. Le dijo que Rose seguía sin mostrar repercusiones severas de su secuestro, y creía que su hija abandonaría el hospital ilesa, excepto por algunos rasguños. Sin embargo, podría tener algunas pesadillas, pero le aseguró que no eran motivo de preocupación.

Fue como si un gran peso desapareciese de su estómago, y Hermione agradeció fervientemente a los poderes cósmicos superiores que Rosie estuviese sana y salva.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando, por fin, llegó a la habitación de su hija. Al entrar en ella, se sintió horrorizada al ver la cama vacía. Pero entonces, tras mirar la habitación, encontró a su hija, agazapada contra el pecho de Draco, que estaba dormido en el sofá.

Con la mano sobre su corazón, Hermione se acercó a ellos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Si Rose había sido capaz de subirse encima de Draco, significaba que ya se había despertado. Tal vez, estar con Draco había hecho que se volviese a dormir.

—Draco —le llamó, sus dedos tocando levemente su cabeza.

El rubio se tensó, abriendo los ojos y mirándola. Se sobresaltó de repente, siendo consciente de la pequeña niña apretada contra él—. Se ha...

—Shh, está dormida —susurró Hermione con una sonrisa—. Pero sí, creo que se ha despertado.

El alivio que apareció en su rostro fue descomunal, y, que él no se molestase en ocultarlo, calentó el corazón de Hermione.

—¿Cómo ha ido la reunión con la Sanadora Dawlish? —preguntó, jugando distraídamente con los rizos de Rose.

—Ha ido bien —contestó—. Está segura de que Rose no sufrirá ningún tipo de repercusión por el secuestro.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Son buenas noticias —dijo con un suspiro. Entonces, añadió—: Maldita sea, es verdad que está creciendo demasiado rápido.

Su corazón latió rápido al verlos juntos, y el peligroso pensamiento de que _tal vez_ luciesen bien como una familia volvió a aparecer en su mente. Sonrojándose, Hermione apartó esos pensamientos. Estaba empezando a encontrar un sentido a sus nuevos sentimientos por Draco. No sería bueno para ella que imaginase demasiadas cosas del futuro.

Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron cuando, de repente, Rose se movió en los brazos de Draco y abrió los ojos. Hermione esperó, conteniendo el aliento, mientras los ojos azules de su hija la miraban a ella y a Draco, antes de alzar los brazos y mover los dedos.

Las lágrimas volvieron a acumularse en los ojos de Hermione cuando cogió a Rose, ignorando las protestas de sus brazos ante el peso de Rose.

—Cariño —susurró, besando a su hija en la frente—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mamá —dijo Rose. Su voz hizo que se emocionase más y apretase a su hija contra su cuerpo—. Tengo hambre.

Ella rio y las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Draco sonreía ladeadamente con incredulidad, pero ella podía ver que se sentía aliviado.

—Oh, Rosie —suspiró Hermione, apretándola más. Rose soltó una risita entre sus brazos—. Me alegra mucho que estés bien.

—¿Estás llorando, mama? —preguntó su hija, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Estás triste? —fulminó levemente con la mirada al rubio—. ¿Has vuelto a hacer que mamá llore, Draco?

Malfoy rodó los ojos mientras la sonrisa de Hermione se ampliaba.

—No, amenaza —dijo, sonando levemente molesto de que le culpase—. ¿No puedes verlo? Son lágrimas de _felicidad_. Tu madre está feliz de que estés bien.

—Ah —contestó la niña, con su boca formando una perfecta "o". Entonces, sus ojos inquisitivos miraron la habitación antes de volver a fijarse en su llorosa madre—. ¿Por qué estamos en San Mungo, mamá?

Hermione miró a Draco levemente antes de contestar a su hija.

—Estabas herida, mi amor —dijo, apartando sus rizos de su cara. Aún no sabía cuánto recordaba Rose, y no quería sobrecogerla con demasiada información—. Así que Draco y yo te trajimos al hospital.

De repente, como si hubiese recordado algo, Rose jadeó.

—Mamá, ¡he tenido un sueño muy, muy malo! —exclamó, con el terror reflejado en su rostro—. Había unos hombres que asustaban mucho, con máscaras que daban miedo y, mamá, ¡tenía mucho miedo! ¡Muchísimo miedo! —sus brazos envolvieron con fuerza el cuello de Hermione—. Estoy muy contenta de que tú y Draco estéis aquí.

—¿Ya no tienes miedo, Rosie? —preguntó Hermione, secretamente aliviada de que Rose pensase que el secuestro había sido una simple pesadilla.

—¡No, mamá, porque estás aquí! —contestó con felicidad—. ¡Y Draco también!

Rose se movió entre sus brazos y Hermione volvió a dejarla en el suelo. Entonces, Rose trepó al regazo de Draco y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Nos protegerás a mamá y a mí de los hombres que asustan, ¿verdad, Draco? —preguntó con sinceridad, mirándole a los ojos—. ¿Verdad?

Para sorpresa de Hermione, Draco bufó.

—Creo que tu madre puede hacerse cargo ella solita de esos hombres que asustan de tu sueño —declaró. La castaña se rio al ver que Rose sacudía la cabeza.

—¿Y si le hacen daño a mamá? —protestó—. ¿Protegerás a mamá de los hombres que asustan?

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el hermoso rostro del rubio.

—Sí —dijo firmemente y sin pestañear. Sus ojos azules conectaron con los de Hermione—. Sí, os protegeré.

Hermione respiró hondo y sonrió.

Si antes estaba confundida por sus sentimientos, ahora sabía verdadera, ferviente y terriblemente que ya no lo estaba.

* * *

 ** _Nota de la Autora_** ** _: El siguiente capítulo contará con la vuelta de otro personaje. Ah, y algo de amor Theo/Luna jeje._**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿No os ha parecido un amor las escenas Dramione? Ah, ¡ya sabemos por qué Hermione dice que la muerte de Ron es su culpa! ¡Y nuestra pequeña Rosie se ha despertado! ¿Qué pensáis de todo esto? ¿Cómo afectará a la historia todo lo que hemos conocido en este capítulo? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

 **Con cariño,**

 **WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	21. El reencuentro

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo; pero, antes que nada, tanto la autora como yo queremos agradecer, de todo corazón, todos los favoritos, follows y reviews que hemos recibido. ¡Mil gracias, de verdad!**

 **Sin más dilación, os dejo leer…**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: El reencuentro**

* * *

Rose fue dada de alta unos días después de que se hubiese despertado. Draco tomó como una buena señal que se comportase como solía hacerlo antes. Se había quedado con ella tanto como su horario le permitía. Debía admitir que había empezado a descuidar su trabajo en el DCMI (y seguro que McLaggen no entendía por qué), pero el bienestar de Rose era lo que le importaba en ese momento.

Hermione también había estado faltando al trabajo, y acompañaba constantemente a su hija. A veces, Potter se pasaba para darles las noticias del caso de Lestrange. Gracias a Merlín, por fin habían citado al bastardo a un juicio. Harry les aseguró que lo más seguro era que se pudriese en Azkaban, y Draco se sintió decepcionado de que los Dementores hubiesen sido apartados de Azkaban, porque no le podrían dar el beso que el maldito hombre se merecía.

Hermione y Rose insistieron en que durmiese con ellas la noche que volvieran a casa. Draco, sabiendo que no tenía otra opción, aceptó sus deseos. Esta vez, durmió solo en el sofá, y tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no invitar a Hermione a acompañarle.

Sin embargo, también se quedó a dormir el día siguiente. Y el siguiente. Y el siguiente. Draco intentó volver a su casa, pero la madre y la hija le prohibían que se fuese. Pero Draco no se quejaba.

Poco a poco, sus vidas volvían a sus cauces. Draco volvía a estar hasta arriba de trabajo, las montañas de papeles seguían sobre su mesa por su constante ausencia durante la recuperación de Rose. Normalmente volvía tarde a casa, y se perdía la mayoría de las cenas en el apartamento de Granger, pero Draco sabía que era lo que debía hacer si no quería ser el blanco de la furia de Henrik McLaggen.

En ese momento, estaba en medio de un proyecto particularmente basura que debía terminar antes de que la semana terminase, y aún no entendía cómo Harry Potter le había invitado a comer _a solas_. Draco aceptó al principio sin pensarlo, pensando que Hermione se les uniría, pero cuando la bruja de pelo alborotado no apareció, entró en pánico.

—Hermione está ocupada —dijo Potter, que también parecía intranquilo—. Y, eh... _Oh, joder_. No te he invitado a comer para que hablemos amistosamente, Malfoy.

—Sería un horror que fuese así —contestó el rubio, estremeciéndose.

Harry también puso una cara rara y se aclaró la garganta. Un camarero llegó para tomar sus comandas y, cuando se fue, El Niño Que Vivió empezó a explicar el objetivo de su reunión.

—Mira, Davis está enormemente impresionado contigo por el rescate de Rose.

Draco alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que esta reunión no es por gratitud y toda esa mierda? —gruñó, recostándose en su silla.

Harry rodó los ojos y buscó algo en sus bolsillos.

—No lo es —dijo con simplicidad. Entonces, sacó dos sobres de su abrigo y los puso en la mesa. Draco los miró, con miles de preguntas formulándose en su cabeza, y Harry explicó—. Eso son las _brillantes_ recomendaciones que necesitas para solicitar el puesto de Rompedor de Maldiciones en el Ministerio. Hermione quería dártelo en persona, pero está hasta arriba de trabajo. Sin embargo, me dijo explícitamente que la escribió la noche que le dijiste que querías ser un Rompedor de Maldiciones.

Él gruñó, sin dudar lo que Potter había dicho.

—¿Y la otra? —preguntó.

Potter le miró como si fuese estúpido.

—La otra la he escrito _yo_ —dijo lentamente, sonrojándose levemente. Las cejas de Draco se alzaron hasta tocar su cuero cabelludo, realmente sorprendido de que Potter le diese la recomendación que necesitaba—. Sólo lo voy a decir una vez, Malfoy, pero estuviste jodidamente brillante durante la misión de rescate. Tienes los conocimientos y las habilidades que se necesitan para ser un Rompedor de Maldiciones. Demonios, incluso podrías ser un maldito _Auror_ si quisieses. Davis quiere, desesperadamente, que solicites un puesto —señaló las cartas y sonrió—. Eso son tecnicismos, para ser sincero. Nuestro Jefe de Departamento simplemente está esperando a que lleves tu culo al DALM.

Draco, con las manos temblando ligeramente, cogió las cartas. Se sentía en conflicto: aunque fuese tedioso, realmente quería que su propuesta llegase al DCMI. Pero, _maldita sea_ , esto era su sueño. Cuando estuvo en el campo de batalla, desactivando los artefactos oscuros y las trampas, cada fibra de su cuerpo estaba _viva_. Realmente no recordaba la última vez que su magia había brillado de esa manera antes de que salvasen a Rose.

—Lo... Lo pensaré —contestó finalmente, mientras su cabeza seguía sopesando los pros y los contras.

Harry asintió con comprensión.

—En serio, piénsalo, Malfoy —le dijo—. Sé que piensas que la gente no te aceptará en el DALM, pero que les jodan, seguiré apostando por ti como lo hice durante tu juicio —miró a El Niño Que Vivió con una sorpresa apenas camuflada—. Has... _cambiado_ , y eso es algo bueno —dijo Harry, negándose a mirarle a los ojos—. Y Hermione confía en ti con su propia vida. Puede que yo no lo hiciese bien en Hogwarts, pero una lección muy importante que aprendí es que Hermione _siempre_ tiene razón.

Draco sonrió ladeadamente, estando completamente de acuerdo con él. Sabía que, si Granger no hubiese sido parte del Trío Dorado, habría existido una posibilidad de que Potter no ganase la Segunda Guerra. Estremeciéndose, se negó a pensar cómo habría sido la vida si Voldemort hubiese ganado y puesto de patas arriba el Mundo Mágico.

—¡Piénsalo! —fueron las palabras de despedida de Potter.

Draco optó por quedarse un rato más, con la cabeza aún llena de todas las decisiones que tenía que tomar.

Bastaba decir que se retrasó en entrar a su turno de tarde, y McLaggen parecía que hubiese tenido una aneurisma. Draco se preguntó si sería capaz de aguantar tomar el camino más largo.

Su pase de oro pesaba enormemente en su túnica.

Realmente necesitaba tomar una decisión. Lo más pronto posible.

* * *

—¿Por qué no me dejas fregar los platos? —preguntó, tal vez por enésima vez, y pudo ver que Hermione estaba empezando a molestarse. Una pequeña y muy típica sonrisa ladeada creció en su rostro cuando la castaña le fulminó con la mirada. Habría dado mucho miedo si no fuese por las burbujas de jabón en su mano y el adorable delantal con margaritas que llevaba atado a la cintura.

—Porque —dijo— esta es mi casa. Y tú eres un invitado, Draco. No puedo dejar que friegues los platos.

Draco suspiró y se recostó en la silla.

—Llevo días durmiendo aquí, Granger —le recordó—. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ayudarte con las tareas del hogar.

Ella le miró con desconfianza, haciendo que rodase los ojos.

—Puede que tenga un elfo doméstico, pero sé como hacer mis propias tareas, muchas gracias —dijo, gruñendo.

—Ya estás haciendo bastante con mantener a Rose alejada de mí —insistió—. Sólo... _Lárgate_ , Malfoy. ¡Me gusta fregar los platos!

El heredero de los Malfoy bufó con molestia, pero no volvió a decir nada. Después de todo, era una bruja muy cabezota. Sabía que no importaba qué argumentos le diese, sus esfuerzos no servirían de nada si Hermione había tomado una decisión.

—Te vas a quedar también esta noche, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hermione, dándole la espalda mientras fregaba. Los ojos de Draco se fijaron en ella, deteniéndose en admirar cómo sus vaqueros muggles acentuaban maravillosamente su culo—. ¿Draco? —preguntó, girando la cabeza para mirarle cuando él no contestó a su pregunta.

Él se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente y apartó la mirada, sus mejillas ligeramente rosas por la vergüenza de haber sido pillado.

—Claro —dijo, rascándose el cuello con incomodidad—. Bueno, creo que Tippy ha estado llorando estos últimos días porque no he ido, así que... —su mirada volvió a Hermione. Aunque sólo veía la mitad de su rostro, sabía que estaba haciendo una mueca. Suspirando, sonrió ligeramente—. Tal vez si me dejases que ordene a Tippy que venga, se sentiría mejor —dijo—. Piensa en ello. Rose también le verá, y sabes lo mucho que tu hija adora a mi elfo doméstico.

Ella se quedó pensativa durante unos minutos antes de dejar escapar un gran suspiro.

— _De acuerdo_ —dijo, mirándole con advertencia—. Pero sigue sin gustarme que le vayas dando órdenes.

—Es su trabajo —explicó Draco, rodando los ojos—. ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que los elfos domésticos aman que sus amos les ordenen cosas? Estoy cuidando bien a Tippy, Granger. No me taladres la cabeza con el asunto del pedo del que no parabas de hablar, porque estoy siendo un buen Amo.

—Es P.E.D.D.O. —le corrigió Hermione, irritada—. _Está bien_. Eres incorregible, Draco Malfoy.

—Lo sé —dijo, sonriendo ladeadamente—. ¿Granger?

—¿Sí?

—Creo que me voy a quedar también esta noche.

La irritación en su rostro fue inmediatamente reemplazada por una gran sonrisa, que hizo que se le secase la garganta.

—Vale —contestó alegremente.

—¡Mamá, he vuelto! —las pisadas de Rose sonaron por todo el apartamento hasta que llegó a la cocina. Al ver que Draco estaba con ella, sonrió ampliamente y le abrazó con fuerza—. ¡También estás tú, Draco!

La señora Figg entró en la habitación y sonrió a los dos adultos.

—Estoy eternamente agradecida con usted, señora Figg —dijo Hermione, dejando a un lado los platos limpios. Se secó las manos en el delantal y se lo quitó—. Siento haber tenido que pedirle que acompañe a Rose para que jugase con sus amigos. Surgió algo en el trabajo y no podía irme.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso, mi querida niña —dijo la mujer, sacudiendo su mano para restarle importancia—. Esta pequeña es un amor, así que, por supuesto, estoy encantada de acompañarla —entonces, inclinándose levemente y dirigiéndose a Rose, dijo—. Ahora, sé una buena chica, pequeña señorita. No se lo pongas difícil a tu madre.

—¡Me portaré bien, tía Figgy! ¡Adiós! —dijo Rose mientras se despedía con entusiasmo de su niñera y esta abandonaba la casa.

Hermione se acercó a la niña y subió a Rose a la encimera.

—¿Cómo te lo has pasado hoy, cariño? —preguntó.

—¡Súper bien! —chilló Rose—. ¡He jugado a ser una Auror! A Sophie no le ha gustado porque ella siempre quiere ser Auror. Frank dijo que debería aprender a compartir, como le dice su papá, pero creo que eso ha hecho que Sophie llore. Pero está bien, porque su mamá vino a por ella y prometió comprarle un helado —entonces, Rose hizo una pausa y sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos mientras mordía su labio inferior. Draco sonrió, sabiendo que esa mirada significaba que estaba a punto de pedirle algo a su madre—. ¿Podemos ir a Florean, mamá? Yo también quiero helado —preguntó con esperanza—. ¿Por favor? ¿Por fa, por fa, mamá?

—No lo sé, amor —contestó su madre—. Podemos preguntarle al tío Harry si quiere venir.

Su hija sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente, haciendo un puchero.

—Nooo —se quejó—. ¡Es sábado, mamá! Vamos a Florean, por favor. Draco puede venir con nosotras. Por favor, mamá.

Hermione miró a Draco, pidiéndole ayuda. Él sabía que la madre tenía sus dudas sobre si permitir que Rose estuviese en sitios concurridos. Le costó convencerla de que le dejase ir a jugar con sus amigos. Al final, accedió cuando Draco le recordó que Neville Longbottom estaría con ellos y que su hija estaría en buenas manos, así que no necesitaba preocuparse.

—Rosie...

—Mamiiii —se quejó, envolviendo el cuello de Hermione con sus pequeños brazos. Draco sonrió, sabiendo que Hermione estaba empezando a derretirse ante la petición de su hija—. Por favor. Rosie quiere su helado.

La bruja, al fin, dejó escapar un enorme suspiro.

— _Está bien_ —gruñó, apartando a su hija—. No sé por qué estáis todos tan cabezotas hoy —fulminó al rubio con la mirada, sabiendo cómo había acabado su discusión sobre Tippy. Eso sólo hizo que la sonrisa de Draco se ampliase.

—Vas a venir, ¿verdad? —preguntó Rose con esperanza, de nuevo mirándole y manteniendo el puchero.

—Por supuesto —dijo Draco—. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

—¡Sí! ¡Helado! —exclamó Rose, saltando en la encimera—. ¿Puedo ponerme mi vestido favorito, mamá? ¿Por favor?

Hermione suspiró y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Sí, puedes ponértelo —contestó—. Va, ve a cambiarte antes de que nos vayamos.

Su hija no necesitó que se lo dijesen dos veces, así que salió corriendo de la cocina en dirección a su habitación.

—No seas Doña Angustias, Granger —dijo Draco al ver que la bruja fruncía el ceño—. Vamos a estar los dos con ella. No le va a pasar nada a tu hija.

Nerviosamente, Hermione se puso un rizo tras la oreja.

—Por supuesto —dijo, mordiendo su labio inferior—. Rose está a salvo.

Draco asintió.

—Rose está a salvo —repitió.

* * *

Gracias a Merlín, no había mucha gente en la heladería de Florean Fortescue. Aún así, Hermione decidió sentarse en la mesa de la zona más alejada del lugar para tener algo de privacidad. Girando la cabeza, pudo ver que a Draco parecía no importarle, ya que estaba demasiado absorto mientras Rose le volvía a contar las aventuras que había vivido con sus amigos esa mañana.

—¡Hermione! —le saludó Florean con una enorme sonrisa—. No te he visto en mucho tiempo.

—He estado demasiado ocupada con el trabajo, Florean —le explicó ella con una mirada de disculpa—. Pero echaba de menos tus helados —riendo, señaló a su hija y añadió—: Rosie no paraba de insistir, y no iba a dejar de incordiarme hasta que accediese a venir a por helados.

En vez de sonreír, Florean frunció el ceño con desconfianza. Entendió su mirada al ver que Draco se sentaba con Rose en el banco, aún escuchando las historias de su hija.

—Hm... —murmuró el amable propietario, dirigiendo su mirada a Hermione—. La última vez que ese hombre estuvo aquí, casi mata a Rose.

Hermione suspiró y asintió.

—Me lo han contando —contestó. Se distrajo momentáneamente al escuchar una sonora y espléndida carcajada que había escapado de la boca de Draco, que hizo que se le pusiese la piel de gallina. Vio que Florean la miraba extrañado, haciendo que se sonrojase ligeramente—. En fin —dijo, sonriendo—, creo que se arrepiente.

Los ojos de Florean volvieron a posarse en el rubio, con una mirada pensativa.

—Rose parece feliz —dijo mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en sus labios al escuchar las contagiosas risitas de Rose.

—Lo está —dijo Hermione, asintiendo.

Entonces, el hombre cogió su mano y le dio un suave apretón.

—Hace unos días leí un artículo de El Profeta que hablaba sobre su secuestro —murmuró en voz baja, con los ojos brillando por la preocupación—. Ella está bien, ¿verdad?

El corazón de Hermione se encogió un poco por la expresión del hombre, que se había convertido en un amigo para ella.

—Sí, está bien —le aseguró—. Los sanadores dicen que no va a tener secuelas —un nudo se formó en su garganta mientras recordaba esa pesadilla de evento. Sus ojos se posaron en Draco de nuevo, que también la miró y le sonrió levemente—. Me... _alegra_ que Draco estuviese ahí.

Florean volvió a apretar su mano, captando su atención.

—Mereces ser feliz, mi querida niña —dijo Florean con la sonrisa más sincera—. Por favor, recuérdalo.

Ella asintió firmemente mientras miraba a Draco. _"Pronto"_ , se aseguró a sí misma. Aún tenía mucho que planear. ¡Y tenía que asegurarse de que Draco estaba interesado en ella! Sería horrible que Draco Malfoy simplemente estuviese siendo amable con ella por el bien de Rose, que, sin lugar a dudas, había conquistado su corazón.

Entonces, el dueño de la heladería tomó sus comandas, diciendo:

—Nada de helados con mantequilla de cacahuete, por favor —después, ayudó a Hermione a llevar los helados a la mesa. Rose estaba que no cabía en sí de la felicidad, aplaudiendo con alegría al ver que un helado de tarta de arándanos era puesto delante de ella—. He añadido más arándanos porque un pajarito me ha contado que has sido una niña muy valiente, Rose —dijo Florean, guiñándole un ojo.

—¡Gracias, Florean! —contestó alegremente, agitando su mano hasta que el hombre estuvo tras el mostrador.

Hermione puso el helado de vainilla frente a Draco.

—Me sorprende que recuerdes el sabor que me gusta —dijo el rubio, alzando una ceja.

—Oh, por favor —contestó riendo—. Recuerdo lo mucho que odiabas los dulces y sólo accediste a comer helados de vainilla cuando Minerva traía comida después de las misiones más estresantes.

La bonita sonrisa que le dirigió hizo que su corazón saltase a su garganta. Hermione, temiendo que sus emociones fueran demasiado obvias, decidió comer su helado de café para distraerse.

En cuanto acabaron, Rose pidió comprar nuevos libros para que le leyesen antes de dormir. Aunque Hermione tenía intención de volver a casa después de comer los helados, no pudo negarse a la petición de su pequeña come-libros. Ignoró decididamente la sonrisa ladeada de Draco y condujo a una sobreexcitada Rose a Flourish y Blotts.

Gracias a Merlín, tampoco había demasiada gente. Las vacaciones de Navidad empezarían la semana que viene, por lo que los estudiantes seguían en Hogwarts. Sólo un puñado de magos y brujas estaban en el lugar, y eso, por algún motivo, hizo que Hermione se tranquilizase.

Rose llevó a Hermione y a Draco hacia la sección infantil. La niña estaba completamente emocionada, pasando de un libro a otro y de una estantería a otra. Al final, eligió quince libros para leer. Su libro favorito era una historia de un dragón solitario, que entabló amistad con un amable caballero. Decía que se parecía al Señor Ginger.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos al ver el precio de los libros de Rose. La bruja de pelo rizado suspiró, pensando que era injusto que algo educativo fuese tan caro, pero entonces fulminó a Draco con la mirada cuando se rio.

—Deja que lo pague yo —dijo, sacando de su bolsillo una bolsita llena de monedas. Hermione frunció el ceño y la comparó con su bolsita, que, en comparación, era obviamente más ligera.

—No, es mi hija —protestó—. Yo pagaré.

Draco rodó los ojos.

—Maldita sea, Granger, soy _rico_ —dijo, balanceando la pesada bolsita frente su cara—. Esto no es nada para mí. Además, son _libros_. Estoy seguro de que mis galeones no serán desperdiciados.

Ella no estaba de acuerdo con que Draco pagase las cosas de su hija.

— _No_ —respondió.

—No seas tan cabezota, Granger —insistió Draco—. Deja que pague yo.

—Ay, Malfoy, no —murmuró con molestia, tirando el brazo hacia atrás para coger a Rose. Pero entonces, al sólo poder coger aire, se giró bruscamente y se sintió horrorizada al ver que Rose no estaba por ninguna parte—. ¿Rose? —la llamó, con el pánico inundando su sistema.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de la ausencia de la niña. Su mirada se deslizó por toda la librería, buscando alguna pista de la pelirroja.

—Oh no, oh no, oh no —murmuró Hermione nerviosamente, con lágrimas empezando a acumularse en sus ojos—. Sabía que era una mala idea sacarla de casa.

—Granger —dijo Draco, cogiendo sus manos—. Tranquilízate. La encontraremos. Lo prometo. Tranquilízate.

Algunas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, pero ella asintió al ver el brillo de decisión en sus ojos.

—Creo que es suya.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos al reconocer a la dueña de la voz. Dándose la vuelta, un suave sollozo se escapó de su boca al ver a Ginny Weasley llevando a su hija en brazos.

—¡Mamá, mira! —exclamó Rose con excitación mientras cogía unos mechones del pelo de Ginny—. ¡Tenemos el mismo pelo!

La castaña se rio mientras más lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. La mirada de Ginny no era de rencor, sino de diversión, causada por la niña que estaba en sus brazos. Entonces, cuando su mirada volvió a depositarse en Hermione de nuevo, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos azules.

—H-Hermione —hipó—. L-lo siento.

Rose miró a su madre, alarmada, dándose cuenta de que ella también lloraba.

—Oh, Ginny —sollozó Hermione—. No tienes que disculparte de nada.

—Te echo de menos, Hermione —confesó su vieja amiga.

Con el corazón latiendo de alegría, Hermione lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Ginny y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Yo también te echo de menos —contestó—. Oh, Ginny, no te haces a la idea de lo mucho que te he echado de menos.

—Mamá —se quejó Rose—. ¡No puedo respirar!

Las dos brujas se rieron, olvidando momentáneamente que había una niña apretada entre las dos.

Rose movió sus brazos y los dirigió hacia el rubio.

—¡Draco, salva a Rosie! —lloró, agitándose salvajemente en los brazos de Ginny.

Draco le sonrió con diversión y liberó a Ginny de la carga de Rose. Hermione rio, escuchando que Rose le preguntaba a Draco quién era "la chica guapa que llora". No pudo escuchar la respuesta de Draco, ya que se marchó con Rose para darles algo de privacidad.

—H-Harry me contó lo que le pasó a Rose —dijo Ginny tras alejar a Hermione para mirarla a los ojos—. E-estaba _muy asustada_. Fue horrible, Hermione —cerró los ojos con fuerza, permitiendo que algunas lágrimas cayesen por sus mejillas—. _Yo_ fui horrible.

La culpabilidad inundó sus ojos cuando volvió a abrirlos, pero Hermione no iba a permitirlo.

—Tú no hiciste nada malo —insistió, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Ginny, _lo entiendo_. Perdiste a tu hermano. No puedo guardarte rencor por ello.

—Pero tú perdiste a tu _marido_ , Hermione, y nos hemos enemistado contigo por algo que no hiciste.

Hermione suspiró y se secó algunas lágrimas.

—Pero tenías razón —murmuró—. Si no me hubiese rendido, si le hubiese dado otra oportunidad...

—No le querías, Hermione —susurró Ginny, sus ojos brillando con comprensión y tristeza—. Como amiga, sí, pero como pareja... —suspiró y puso unos rizos de la castaña tras su oreja, sonriendo con tristeza—. Lo vi, Hermione. Vi que eras miserable con mi hermano, pero no quise verlo porque apostaba por vosotros. Quería que fueses parte de mi _familia_.

—Oh, Ginny —dijo Hermione, volviendo a apretar a la joven bruja entre sus brazos—. Siempre serás mi hermana, pase lo que pase.

—¿Podrás perdonarme, Hermione? —preguntó la más pequeña de los Weasley—. Tras haberte abandonado todos estos años... ¡Y a Rose! Se suponía que debía ser la tía que iba a malcriarla. Ya ni siquiera me recuerda.

La castaña dejó escapar una risita y acarició su cabeza.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, Ginny —dijo Hermione—. Además, tienes muchísimo tiempo para malcriar a mi hija.

—¿Me dejarás hacerlo? —preguntó con suavidad.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Hermione—. Eres _familia_. Rose querrá que formases parte de su vida.

Ginny cogió sus manos y las apretó.

—He desperdiciado todos estos años... —respiró hondo para estabilizar su respiración—. Te lo compensaré, Hermione. Lo prometo. Pasaremos más tiempo juntas, ¡con Rose!

—De acuerdo —sonrió, asintiendo—. Me encantaría que fuese así —sus ojos brillaron cuando una idea cruzó su mente—. ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar té? ¿Para ponernos al día? Le diré a Draco y a Rose dónde estamos para que puedan unirse a nosotras.

La pelirroja tenía una extraña mirada en el rostro.

—¿Así que es verdad? —susurró—. Malfoy es una gran parte de tu vida. Y de la de Rose.

Hermione, sin terminar de comprender el brillo en los ojos de Ginny, asintió lentamente.

—Es diferente, Ginny —explicó, sintiendo la urgente necesidad de hacer que lo entendiese. Después de todo lo que Draco había hecho por ella y por su hija, a Hermione le horrorizaba pensar que no podría sacrificar su amistad con él por el bien de recuperar la que había tenido con Ginny.

Para su gran alivio, una pequeña y sincera sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ginny.

—Harry también ha dicho eso —le aseguró, volviendo a apretar su mano—. No estoy... acostumbrada a verle así.

—Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte, porque le vas a ver así _mucho_.

Ginny la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Estáis...?

—¡Merlín, no! —exclamó Hermione, con los ojos abriéndose ante la implicación de sus palabras y su mirada. Ginny la miraba con mucha duda, especialmente al darse cuenta de que su cara estaba tan roja como el famoso pelo de los Weasley—. Q-quiero decir... Eh... _Es complicado_ porque... no.

Los ojos de la joven bruja brillaron de una forma que puso a Hermione nerviosa.

—Vale —respondió. Los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron levemente al ver lo fácilmente que su amiga había dejado estar el tema—. Vamos. Me gustaría tomar algo de té para entrar en calor.

—Espera —dijo Hermione, recordando los libros que no habían sido pagados. Cuando se giró hacia la dependienta, se sorprendió de ver que los libros de Rose habían desaparecido.

—El caballero ya los ha pagado, señorita —dijo la amable y vieja mujer, sonriéndole.

La castaña rodó los ojos, sin perderse la mirada de diversión que apareció en la cara de Ginny.

—Maldito bastardo.

* * *

—Llegas tarde.

Luna se sobresaltó y sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras se daba la vuelta y veía a Theo, que estaba sentado en uno de los bancos de los jardines de los Nott.

Cuando llegó más pronto ese día, con la intención de dirigirse a la biblioteca para pasar la noche entera con Luna una vez más, se sorprendió cuando Stimpy le detuvo.

" _La señorita Luna no ha llegado aún, Amo Theo"_ , había dicho su elfo doméstico. _"La señorita le ordenó a Stimpy que le dijese al Amo Theo que no entrase en la biblioteca sin ella"_.

" _Es mi casa"_ , apuntó Theo con un gruñido. _"Yo soy quien da órdenes aquí"_.

Pero Stimpy, bendito fuese su maldito corazón, se había encariñado con la excéntrica señorita Luna y no había cedido. Por eso, Theo tuvo que esperar en los jardines a que llegase la rubia. Stimpy le había dicho que Luna siempre pasaba un rato en los jardines de los Nott antes de ir a la biblioteca a continuar su trabajo.

Estuvo esperando una hora hasta que su bonita cara por fin apareció. Hubiese apreciado el vestido amarillo que llevaba puesto si no fuese porque estaba un poco gruñón por la impaciencia y el frío.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí fuera? —preguntó Luna, sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad de la noche—. Hace frío.

— _Obviamente_ —estalló Theo, abofeteándose mentalmente por haberse olvidado de hacer un encantamiento para entrar en calor. Pero estaba demasiado distraído pensando en Luna, preguntándose si le habría pasado algo malo. Tuvo que detener sus pensamientos incontables veces, porque sino habría acabado buscándola en el mundo muggle. Debía admitir que estaba enormemente aliviado de que estuviese bien, pero estaba demasiado molesto con ella como para decirlo en voz alta—. ¿Dónde demonios has estado?

Luna frunció el ceño.

—No es necesario usar ese tono, Theo —dijo con desaprobación. Entonces, sacó un pincel de su bolso y lo usó para hacerse un moño—. Pero me disculpo por no haberte avisado. Tenía que trabajar en otro proyecto antes de venir aquí.

—Pensaba que no ibas a aceptar más proyectos hasta que la Biblioteca de los Nott estuviese terminada —dijo, frunciendo también el ceño.

—Ya lo está —contestó.

Él la miró con expectación, pensando que elaboraría más su respuesta, pero cuando simplemente le miró con diversión, finalmente lo _entendió_.

—Ya has acabado la biblioteca —dijo, ignorando que su corazón se había detenido sólo de pensar que podría no volver a verla más.

—Sí —dijo ella con simplicidad. Entonces, con una brillante sonrisa, continuó—. Ven. Te enseñaré cómo ha quedado. Su corazón comenzó a pesar mucho mientras seguía a Luna a través de los pasillos de la Mansión Nott. Durante el corto recorrido, ella estuvo tarareando una canción. Theo suspiró, con el corazón rompiéndose lentamente al pensar que estos pequeños momentos con Luna Lovegood estaban a punto de terminar—. He escuchado lo que le ha pasado a Rose.

Él se percató de la preocupación de su voz, por lo que contestó rápido.

—Está bien —sonrojándose, recordó que se intercambiaba cartas con Hermione, así que era obvio que ella ya lo sabía.

—Es una niña muy valiente —fue su simple respuesta, y continuó a tararear.

Mirando la parte trasera de su cabeza, Theo dejó escapar otro suave suspiro. Sin lugar a dudas, iba a echar de menos verla todas las semanas. Estaba seguro de ello.

Tal era su abatimiento que no se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a la biblioteca. Su tristeza, sin embargo, fue momentáneamente olvidada cuando su mirada se posó en el techo oscuro. O, más bien, en la obra de arte de Luna.

El techo entero parecía la aterciopelada noche que lucía en los jardines. Estaba completa con estrellas que brillaban. Incluso vio unas estrellas fugaces dispersas por el techo, y Theo no puso evitar jadear, maravillado. Estaba seguro de que las estrellas estaban puestas en sus sitios correctos, y que podía señalar las constelaciones que recordaba de sus clases de Astronomía.

—Es... es _precioso_ —murmuró, girándose hacia la bruja, que estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma.

—Gracias, Theo —dijo, sonriendo—. Pero míralo con más detenimiento —confundido, hizo lo que ella le había dicho y alzó la cabeza. Una nube oscura se apartó de repente, dejando ver una enorme y brillante luna. Los ojos de Theo se abrieron al ver su intrincada elaboración. La luna estaba completa con cráteres y sombras, y era una imagen que quitaba la respiración—. La noche necesita su propia luna —susurró.

Mirándola, con los ojos abiertos y brillantes como la luna sobre ellos, Theo pensó que nunca había visto a una chica tan guapa como ella. Sus palabras hicieron eco en su mente, y su corazón latía salvajemente en su pecho. Sus piernas, de repente, tomaron el control, llevándole cada vez más cerca de ella, hasta que sus ojos se ampliaron y brillaron más.

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo? —preguntó sorprendida.

Normalmente, Theo se habría reído al ver su expresión, pero su mente estaba derritiéndose por ella. Por sus ojos, su pelo, las manchas de pintura en sus mejillas, y por sus labios. De pronto, ella estaba... estaba _en todas partes_ , y Theo no podía respirar.

—La noche necesita su propia luna —repitió sus palabras, poniendo una mano contra su mejilla.

Tragó el nudo de su garganta cuando ella cerró los ojos y se acercó a él. No había tenido la intención de que esto pasase, de perder el control, pero el rugiente fuego en su interior había consumido su corazón, y le gritaba para que _por fin_ besase a la chica que había estado inundando sus sueños.

—Nott, necesito un fav... Oh.

Los ojos de Luna se abrieron de golpe y se apartó mientras su cara se teñía de rojo. La furia y la decepción le sobrecogieron mientras fulminaba a Draco con la mirada. Al menos su mejor amigo tenía la decencia de mirarle con arrepentimiento.

—L-lo siento, voy a irme en silencio y...

—¡No! —exclamó Luna sin respiración y asombrada. Los traidores ojos de Theo se depositaron en sus labios entreabiertos, produciendo un intenso dolor en su corazón—. E-estaba a punto de irme y... Y... —sus grandes y confundidos ojos se dirigieron a él antes de darse la vuelta sin decir una palabra y salir corriendo de la biblioteca.

Un pesado silencio se asentó entre los dos magos cuando Luna hubo desaparecido.

—La he jodido, ¿verdad?

Theo le dirigió la mirada más oscura del mundo y se sintió satisfecho cuando Draco se estremeció con arrepentimiento.

—Muchísimo —estalló—. De una forma tan jodidamente grande que no puedes imaginar.

* * *

 ** _Nota de la Autora_** ** _: El siguiente capítulo contará con otra visita a la Mansión Malfoy, pero, ¡esta vez con Hermione!_**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Hermione ya empieza a pensar en elaborar planes para saber si Draco siente por ella, Ginny hace una aparición y se reconcilia con Hermione, ¡y Theo y Luna casi se besan! ¿Cuál ha sido vuestra escena favorita? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

 **Con cariño,**

 **WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	22. El retrato y la señora

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo; pero, antes que nada, tanto la autora como yo queremos agradecer, de todo corazón, todos los favoritos, follows y reviews que hemos recibido. ¡Mil gracias, de verdad!**

 **Sin más dilación, os dejo leer…**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: El retrato y la señora**

* * *

Sabía que era algo estúpido hacerlo, pero su maldito corazón no le escuchaba. En ese momento, Theo estaba en la cafetería muggle que Luna frecuentaba. Sus ojos inmediatamente se posaron en él, y él supo que ya no había marcha atrás.

Le alivió observar que él no era el único que no había estado durmiendo bien las últimas noches. Los ojos de Luna estaban muy vidriosos y tenía ojeras bajo ellos. Parecía no haberse dado cuenta de las manchas de pintura en su barbilla, y Theo estuvo tentado de acercarse y limpiarlas. Pero mantuvo su mano quieta, con miedo de que ella volviese a irse y dejarle solo.

—Yo... Bueno... No creía que aceptases a quedar conmigo —la saludó, incómodo, sentándose en la silla frente a ella.

Nunca la había visto tan cansada. Theo siempre había pensado que nada podría alterar el estado de Luna Lovegood porque _ella_ era quien alteraba el estado de los demás, con sus pensamientos excéntricos y palabras extrañas. Y verla así por _él_... Theo no sabía qué hacer.

—Yo tampoco lo creía —contestó, con un susurro mientras fijaba su mirada en la mesa—. Pero aquí estoy.

Theo tragó saliva, recordando lo cerca que había estado de besarla, y su corazón volvió a latir con dolor.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —preguntó de repente, incapaz de contener su curiosidad.

Él creía que se había mostrado sus intenciones abiertamente, y el hecho de que ella simplemente se marchase, había dolido su orgullo. Había reñido a Draco por haber arruinado su oportunidad, le amenazó con maldecirle hasta la saciedad si las cosas no funcionaban entre él y Luna. Por supuesto, su mejor amigo le compensó el incidente con una invitación al Caldero Chorreante. Theo se emborrachó hasta el olvido, rezando a los Dioses que, al menos, Luna abandonase su mente durante su borrachera, pero, al irse a dormir, sólo soñó con ella.

Y eso le había asustado sobremanera.

—Tenía miedo.

Sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar la sinceridad de sus palabras. Sus mejillas pecosas estaban teñidas de rojo, pero sus ojos albergaban una gran miseria, y Theo quiso acercarse de nuevo para apartar la preocupación de su mirada.

—¿Por qué?

Sus ojos azules finalmente se posaron en los marrones de él.

—No lo sé —confesó, tragando con fuerza mientras se apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara—. Yo... —su mano se posó sobre su corazón y la apretó levemente, con los ojos tintándose de miedo—. Nunca antes había sentido esto.

Theo quiso reír, de alivio, felicidad o cualquier otra cosa, porque, _joder_ , él sentía exactamente lo mismo.

—Ni yo —dijo con una tímida sonrisa—. _Maldita sea_ , Lovegood, yo tampoco.

Ella sonrió levemente y con timidez, antes de continuar:

—No tengo intención de volver al Mundo Mágico, Theo.

Le dio miedo darse cuenta de que eso no le preocupaba, porque estaba asintiendo fuertemente.

—Lo sé —le aseguró—. No espero que lo hagas.

—Creo que no entiendes la magnitud de lo que estoy diciendo —le explicó, pero su sonrisa había aumentado y le cegaba de lo mucho que brillaba—. Yo... Puede que no vuelva a usar magia nunca más.

Theo cerró los ojos. Su corazón latía con emociones que no podía descifrar.

Un mundo sin magia era algo desalentador para un joven sangrepura, pero, después de la Guerra... Estaba tan cansado del Mundo Mágico, del nombre de su familia, de... De ser un _mago_. Unas imágenes no invitadas de una casa tranquila en un vecindario muggle aparecieron en su mente. Se imaginó frente a una buena chimenea, sentado en el sofá, cambiando los canales de la televisión para buscar su programa favorito. Y también estaba Luna, sentada felizmente a su lado, cogiendo su mano mientras pintaba en su cuaderno distraídamente.

Se sentía en paz y confortante. Era... Era su _casa_ y Theo tenía miedo de volver a asustar a Luna si descubriese lo que estaba pensando.

Era gracioso pensar que la paz y tranquilidad que siempre había deseado podía ofrecérsela Luna Lovegood.

Pero Theo no podía dar la espalda por completo al Mundo Mágico. Su mejor amigo estaba ahí, y había llegado a preocuparse por Granger y Rose. Su maldita madrastra podía llegar a ser un grano en el culo, pero se preocupó por él mientras su padre seguía las órdenes del Señor Oscuro.

A pesar de la paz y tranquilidad que el mundo muggle le ofrecía, su corazón dolía terriblemente sólo de pensar en todos los seres queridos que dejaría atrás.

—No creo que puedas separarte por completo del Mundo Mágico —dijo al fin. Cuando ella le miró inquisitivamente, él continuó—. Tienes amigos que se preocupan enormemente por ti. ¡Merlín, te carteas con Granger! Y Rose... Estaría devastada si no pudiese volver a verte más.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero la sonrisa en su cara no daba lugar a malentendidos.

—Puede... Puede que me vuelva a escapar —susurró, su voz rompiéndose por la emoción.

Mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla, Theo fue incapaz de seguir conteniéndose. Se acercó y secó la lágrima, su corazón latiendo salvajemente en su pecho al escuchar a Luna jadear por la sorpresa. Él dejó su mano ahí, esperando a que ella se apartase. Pero, entonces, ella cerró los ojos y apoyó la cara sobre su mano, y Theo sintió que le faltaba el aliento.

—No te preocupes —susurró, sonriendo encantadoramente. Luna abrió los ojos y le miró con una confianza y emoción a la que él no estaba acostumbrado y no pudo entender—. Puedo correr lo suficientemente rápido como para atraparte.

* * *

—¿A dónde vas, Draco? —preguntó Rose de repente, haciendo que se sobresaltase por la sorpresa.

Dejó que los polvos flu volviesen a caer en el recipiente y se giró para mirar a la inquisitiva niña. Su madre estaba tras ella, con la misma expresión de Rose.

—No sabía que volveríais tan pronto —dijo, anudando la bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

Hermione suspiró.

—Ginny ha tenido que cancelarlo —explicó—. Las Arpías de Holyhead han tenido que programar un entrenamiento por el próximo partido.

—Inteligente —dijo Draco, alzando una ceja—. Teniendo en cuenta que se enfrentarán a los Tornados.

Hermione rodó los ojos, cogiendo distraídamente la mano de Rose para mantenerla a su lado.

—Deberías haber visto la cara que puso Ginny cuando se dio cuenta de que su "adorable sobrina" iba a animar al otro equipo —dijo, pellizcando con cariño la mejilla de Rose. Su hija se apartó y le sacó la lengua a su madre.

—Debería haberlo sabido —dijo Draco con un bufido—, porque los Tornados son los _mejores_.

—¡Los Tornados son los mejores! —repitió Rose. Una pequeña sonrisa creció en el rostro de Draco cuando Hermione simplemente suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—En fin, ¿te vas a algún sitio? —preguntó Hermione.

Draco asintió.

—Voy a visitar a mi madre a la Mansión Malfoy —explicó—. No he tenido tiempo de acercarme a verla desde... —sus ojos se posaron en la niña, que estaba al lado de Hermione, y él supo que la castaña entendería la implicación de sus palabras.

—¿Vas a volver a la Mansión? —preguntó Rose con alegría, apartándose de su madre y acercándose a Draco—. ¿Puedo ir yo también? Echo de menos a Cissa. ¡Y a Lucius!

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron al escuchar la petición de su hija, y fue entonces cuando Draco recordó que no le había contado que había llevado a Rose a la Mansión. No ayudaba que pareciese que Rose mantenía una relación tan cercana con su padre, que había sido atroz hacia los hijos de muggles como ella mientras había estado con vida.

—Cariño, ¿has estado en casa de Draco? —preguntó peligrosamente calmada, pero sus ojos brillaban salvajemente con desconcierto y pánico.

—¡Sí, mamá! —exclamó, girando el cuello para sonreír a su madre—. ¡Era enorme! Como esto —abrió sus brazos, separando uno del otro lo máximo que pudo—. Y también era muy bonita. Hay muchos cuadros y estatuas, y Draco tiene unas luces muy graciosas colgando del techo.

Draco tragó saliva cuando la mirada de Hermione se volvió a posar en él.

—Mira, Granger, puedo explic...

—¡Mamá! —jadeó Rose, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar—. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? ¡Podrás ver a Cissa y conocer a Lucius!

Hermione empalideció de repente ante la sugerencia de su hija, y Draco supo que era el momento de entrar en la conversación.

—Rose —la llamó, dirigiendo la atención de la niña hacia él—. No creo que sea una buena idea.

Ella hizo un puchero. Obviamente, estaba decepcionada y confundida.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió.

Draco pasó nerviosamente una mano por su pelo. ¿Cómo iba a poder explicarle a esta niña que su madre fue una vez torturada en la sala de pintura de su propia _casa_? ¿Cómo podía él explicarle que recordaba las noches que habían acampado durante sus misiones y que su madre aún tenía pesadillas lo que ocurrió en la Mansión?

Desvió la mirada hacia su cicatriz, que estaba cubierta, recordando, de nuevo, sus gritos, que le habían perseguido en sus sueños. No podía, ni por todo el oro del mundo, permitir que pusiese un solo pie en el sitio que la había marcado para siempre.

—Porque... Porque no —contestó finalmente de forma algo patética, incapaz de pensar en una explicación plausible—. No seas una amenaza y quédate aquí con tu madre, Rose —Draco gruñó cuando vio que Rose empezaba a mostrar las inconfundibles señales de una gran rabieta. Sus ojos se volvieron acuosos y su labio inferior tembló. Draco sabía que iba a ser una particularmente fea—. Si vas a montar un numerito, te juro que...

—Draco —dijo Hermione, cortándole. Sus ojos grises se dirigieron a su pálida cara de nuevo, pero vio un brillo de determinación en sus ojos—. Está bien. Puedo ir con vosotros.

Mientras sus ojos se abrían por el shock, todas las señales de la rabieta desaparecieron de la cara de Rose.

—¿De verdad, mamá? —preguntó excitada.

—Granger —gruñó él mientras sus cejas parecían convertirse en una sola—. No tienes que hacerlo.

—Por favor —insistió Hermione. Su tono de voz parecía una súplica—. Está bien. Rose quiere ir, y yo... —se detuvo, cogiendo aire, pero después sonrió temblorosamente—. Estaré bien.

Sus ojos no abandonaron los de ella al dirigirse a su hija.

—Rose —la llamó—, ¿por qué no subes y te preparas para la excursión?

–¡Vale! —exclamó la niña, y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Cuando se hubo ido, Draco miró a Hermione.

—No es el momento para ser una maldita Gryffindor, Granger –explotó, dándose cuenta de que su mano también había empezado a temblar—. Está jodidamente claro que te sigue asustando mi casa. Puedo enviar una lechuza a Longbottom y sugerirle que queden a jugar para distraer a Rose y que deje de insistir en venir.

Se dio la vuelta, buscando un pergamino en blanco, pero Hermione cogió su mano bastante fuerte y le detuvo.

—Draco, está bien —le aseguró con una sonrisa, a pesar de lo mucho que su mano temblaba mientras agarraba la de él—. Vas a visitar a tu _madre_. La última vez fue... —se detuvo, con los ojos brillando con preocupación. _Por_ _él_ —. No creo que sea una elección sabia dejarte ir solo.

Draco gruñó a la bruja por ser tan cabezota, y también a su maldito corazón por sentir lo que estaba sintiendo ante el brillo de sus ojos.

—Lo que no es una decisión sabia es que vuelvas a la Mansión cuando es obvio que no estás _jodidamente_ preparada —escupió, arrepintiéndose del tono de su voz al ver que Hermione se sobresaltó con sus palabras.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, sonriendo con incredulidad—. ¿Estamos discutiendo por esto?

—No hay nada por lo que discutir —gruñó—, porque los dos sabemos que pisar la maldita Mansión no es bueno para ti.

Hermione suspiró con exasperación y tiró de su brazo en represalia.

—¿Por qué lo estás haciendo tan difícil? —murmuró, frunciendo el ceño ante la molestia que reflejaban sus ojos.

— _No_ , eres tú quien lo está haciendo difícil.

No tuvo opción de contestar porque Rose bajó las escaleras con entusiasmo. Fulminando a Draco con la mirada, se volvió hacia Rose y le sonrió dulcemente.

—¿Tienes ganas de ir de excursión, cariño? —preguntó, lanzando una sonrisa ladeada a Draco cuando su hija asintió ansiosamente—. Te pondría muy triste que Draco no quisiera que fueses, ¿verdad?

Una devastación pura cruzó el rostro de Rose cuando miró a Draco.

—¿No vamos a ir contigo? —preguntó. Su labio inferior volvía a temblar.

Draco fulminó a Hermione con la mirada, que sonreía triunfantemente.

—Arg, _está bien_ , vais a venir conmigo —dijo, más a Hermione que a Rose—. Pero no podemos ir por la Red Flu porque no he levantado las barreras para que podáis entrar —suspirando, ofreció sus brazos a la madre y a la hija. Rose se agarró a él de inmediato con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Hermione, sin embargo, le miraba inquisitivamente—. Haré la Aparición Conjunta —dijo, rodando los ojos—. La Mansión no puede rastrearse. Aunque hayas estado ahí _antes_ , no tienes ni idea de dónde está.

Asintiendo al comprenderlo, Hermione finalmente puso su mano sobre su brazo. Draco ignoró lo placentero que era el tacto de su mano, aún bastante furioso con la castaña por haberle manipulado para que accediese.

Entonces, con un fuerte pop, se Desaparecieron del apartamento de Hermione.

* * *

Debía admitir que los jardines de los Malfoy eran _fantásticos_. Pero, por supuesto, le consumía el terror de volver a la casa que había protagonizado sus pesadillas. Por eso, Hermione no podía apreciar toda la belleza que la rodeaba.

Aún estaba algo molesta con Draco por no haberle dicho que Rose había pisado su casa antes. Por supuesto, era una estupidez pensar que Rose podría haber resultado herida en su casa. Al mirar a su hija, que jugaba persiguiendo a los pavos reales albinos mientras Draco le regañaba, tuvo claro que a Rose le había _encantado_ la anterior visita a ese lugar.

" _La Guerra ha terminado"_ , se dijo a sí misma, una y otra vez. _"La Guerra ha terminado. Estás a salvo"_.

La cicatriz que le había causado Bellatrix le picaba de una forma bastante incómoda. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ponerse a rascársela hasta que la incomodidad desapareciese. Había intentado encontrar algo que le permitiese eliminar la cicatriz de "sangre sucia". Pero la mortífaga loca había usado una daga maldita, por lo que Hermione estaba condenada de por vida a llevar su estatus de sangre en el antebrazo.

Con un repentino sobresalto, Draco agarró su brazo, el que llevaba la cicatriz. Con los ojos abiertos, le miró, pero Draco seguía distraído con Rose, también cogiéndola para evitar que su sobreexcitada hija se perdiese por los jardines.

Pensó que tal vez él le había cogido el brazo sin darse cuenta. Sin embargo, cuando su pulgar empezó a dibujar círculos sobre su antebrazo, Hermione pudo sentir que las emociones se acumulaban en su garganta. Parpadeando rápidamente para evitar que las lágrimas cayesen de sus ojos, agradeció en secreto a Merlín de que, al menos, estuviese con ella.

Finalmente llegaron a las puertas principales. Antes de que pudiesen llamar, las enormes puertas se abrieron, revelando a un elfo doméstico más viejo que Tippy. Hermione tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al ver la adorable corbata amarilla que colgaba del cuello del elfo doméstico, sobre todo al darse cuenta de su semblante serio.

—¡Hola, Morty! —le saludó Rose, moviendo su mano con entusiasmo. Esta vez, Hermione se permitió sonreír al ver que los ojos del elfo doméstico se suavizaron al ver a su hija.

—Amo Draco —saludo el elfo doméstico, haciendo una reverencia hasta que sus orejas tocaron el suelo—. Pequeña señorita Rose —sus ojos se posaron en Hermione, y ella no supo por qué se sintió sobrecogida por la mirada del elfo doméstico.

—Soy Hermione.

El elfo doméstico parecía sorprendido, probablemente porque la había reconocido como la Chica de Oro del Mundo Mágico, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. En vez de eso, miró a Draco.

—La Señora Malfoy está en los Jardines del Ala Este, Amo Draco —dijo.

—Gracias, Morty —contestó—. Envía té y zumo de calabaza a los jardines.

—¿Puedo tomar bollos? —preguntó Rose, mirando con esperanza a su madre, solicitando su permiso.

Hermione sonrió.

—Si no es demasiada molestia —añadió, ignorando la forma en la que Draco rodó los ojos—. Pero gracias, Morty. Eres un buen elfo doméstico.

Morty hinchó su pecho, agradecido por el cumplido de Hermione. Con otra reverencia, chasqueó los dedos y desapareció con un pop.

—En serio —comentó Draco, guiándolas hacia el interior—. ¿Es un hábito tuyo decir a los elfos domésticos que son "buenos"?

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Si no puedo liberarlos a todos —razonó—, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es decirles que están haciendo un trabajo magnífico.

—Por supuesto que lo están haciendo —respondió—. Están _hechos_ para hacer un magnífico trabajo.

Ella simplemente volvió a rodar los ojos, sabiendo que no tenía sentido discutir con él. Draco sonrió y se tomó su silencio como una indicación de que había ganado, y alzó con felicidad a Rose en sus brazos.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que seguía cogiendo su brazo, y no quiso que lo soltase.

Finalmente, Draco las llevó a los Jardines del Ala Este. Hermione no pudo evitar que un jadeo escapase su boca mientras sus ojos se dirigían a los preciosos jardines. Había, al menos, un centenar de rosales. Dedujo que eran las flores favoritas de Narcissa. La Señora Malfoy estaba sentada en una de las sillas del jardín, sin mirar a ningún sitio en particular.

Draco puso a Rose sobre sus pies y soltó el brazo de Hermione. Ella ignoró el sentimiento de frío que la invadió y simplemente miró a Draco mientras se acercaba a su madre.

—Madre, hace frío —le reprendió, quitándose la bufanda y poniéndola en el cuello de su madre. Narcissa no se dio cuenta de que estaban ahí, ni de que Draco estaba tratando de hacer que se sintiese cómoda.

Hermione observó con tristeza la preocupación en el rostro de Draco, y simpatizó con él porque, después de todo, sus padres no tenían ni idea de que ella existía.

—¡Cissa! —la llamó Rose, y a Hermione no le dio tiempo de coger a su hija. La niña ya había corrido hacia la bruja muda, trepando a su regazo y contándole lo que había hecho ese día. Draco pareció no darse cuenta de la repentina intrusión de Rose mientras continuaba tratando de que su madre se sintiese cómoda.

Ambos estaban demasiado distraídos como para darse cuenta de que Narcissa había parpadeado ligeramente y miraba a su hija, con una sonrisa fantasma en el rostro. Pero Hermione sí se había dado cuenta, por lo que sonrió. Después de todo, tal vez era una buena idea traer a Rose para que estuviese con Narcissa.

—Draco —le llamó. El rubio la miró distraídamente—. Necesito ir al servicio.

Él asintió con la cabeza, ahuecando un cojín y poniéndolo en la espalda de Narcissa.

—Está en la parte izquierda del jardín, en la puerta más alejada —dijo.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y abandonó los jardines en silencio, sonriendo cuando Draco volvió a reprender a su hija por algo que no pudo escuchar.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la vasta Mansión Malfoy, Hermione empezó a sentir que aventurarse sola por el lugar había sido una mala idea. Todos los retratos la miraban mientras su cicatriz de "sangre sucia" volvía a picar. Parecía que todos sabían que por sus venas corría sangre sucia y no se merecía estar en la Mansión.

Acelerando el paso, Hermione bajó la mirada, negándose a mirar a los retratos.

" _La habitación más alejada"_ , canturreó mentalmente. _"Concéntrate, Hermione"_.

Un pequeño flashback de la Segunda Guerra Mágica apareció en su mente, haciéndole palidecer. Recordaba haber sido arrastrada por el suelo contra su voluntad mientras el atroz aliento de Fenrir Greyback nublaba sus sentidos. El pánico la sobrecogió mientras entraba en una pequeña habitación, deseando volver a los bonitos jardines tan pronto como fuese posible.

" _Esa espada debería estar en mi cámara de Gringotts. ¿Cómo la habéis conseguido?"_.

Hermione jadeó, el terror inundó su cara mientras las imágenes de la cara de loca de Bellatrix nublaba su mente.

" _¿Lo habéis cogido tus amigos y tú de mi cámara?"_.

Las lágrimas inundaron su rostro mientras se daba la vuelta. Las lágrimas habían nublado su visión mientras merodeaba a ciegas por la Mansión sin saber a dónde dirigirse. Fue solo cuando se fijó en las enormes puertas frente a ella que se dio cuenta de que sus piernas le habían llevado a la habitación donde todo había pasado.

Hermione, temblando, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras la risa de Bellatrix sonaba en sus oídos.

—No —sollozó—. Por favor.

Jadeó, sintiendo una sólida figura en su espalda, y se dio la vuelta con la varita preparada para lanzar un hechizo. Pero al ver el horror en la mirada de Draco, bajó temblorosamente su brazo. Un enorme alivio la inundó al ver a Draco, por lo que lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se aferró a él con fuerza.

—P-pensé que había pasado página —balbuceó, escondiendo su húmeda cara en su cuello—. P-pensé que estaba bien.

Draco, sin palabras, la guio para alejarla de sus horribles pesadillas. Ella había medio-esperado que la llevase de vuelta a los Jardines del Ala Este, pero se sorprendió al ver que estaban en la enorme biblioteca de los Malfoy. Si no hubiese estado tan distraída con su peor recuerdo, habría apreciado la biblioteca, que rivalizaba a la de Hogwarts.

—Supuse que no querrías que Rose te viese así —explicó al sentir su inquisitiva mirada. Suspirando, cogió un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció a Hermione.

—Gracias —susurró, aceptándolo con sus manos temblorosas. Se secó las lágrimas del rostro, sintiéndose avergonzada por haber sido pillada en medio de un ataque de pánico.

—Lo siento.

Ella le miró sin comprenderlo, dándose cuenta de lo apretada que tenía la mandíbula y de su oscura mirada. Sus manos formaban puños, y Hermione no pudo entender por qué estaba tan enfadado.

—¿Por qué estás disculpándote? —preguntó.

Draco se negó a mirarla mientras respondía.

—Fue estúpido por mi parte dejarte merodear sola por la Mansión —dijo entre dientes—. Me... Me distraje con mi madre y por un momento me olvidé de ti... —gruñó y la miró—. _Te dije_ que era una mala idea traerte aquí. _Maldita sea_ , ¿por qué eres tan cabezota, Granger?

Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba más enfadado _consigo mismo_ que con ella. Al observar l profundidad de su mirada, pudo ver que estaba aterrorizado. _Por ella_.

Si palabras, cogió sus puños y dejó que sus pulgares dibujasen círculos en ellos. Esperó hasta que se calmó antes de sonreírle débilmente.

—Siento que tuvieses que ver todo eso —murmuró mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban por la vergüenza—. Sé que es estúpido, teniendo en cuenta que soy una maldita _Auror_ , por el amor de Merlín, pero yo... —hizo una pausa y suspiró tristemente mientras sus ojos color miel miraban al suelo enmoquetado—. No salí de la Guerra sin heridas, ¿sabes? Por más que la gente lo crea así.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Draco contestase.

—La sala de pintura... —se calló en seco cuando Hermione dio un respingo, pero ella volvió a mirarle a los ojos con determinación, esperando a que continuase—. Fue renovada para que no hubiese ningún rastro de... —tragó saliva y apartó la mirada—. Yo... No he llegado a disculparme por lo que pasó ese día, ¿verdad?

Hermione parpadeó, frunciendo lentamente las cejas, confundida.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—¡Por no salvarte! —exclamó Draco de repente. Sus ojos brillaban por la ira, y parecía que algo ensombrecía su rostro al recordar lo que había ocurrido años antes—. Ni siquiera cuando fuimos compañeros durante la Guerra... Yo... —se calló mientras la miraba abiertamente—. A veces, cuando duermo por las noches, aún se veo en el suelo de esa habitación —cerró los ojos con fuerza y bajó la cabeza—. Fue una de las razones por las que no pude seguir viviendo en este maldito lugar.

El corazón de Hermione se hundió hasta su estómago y acarició la mejilla de él. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, pero ella simplemente le sonrió.

— _Tú_ salvaste nuestras vidas, incluso entonces —le aseguró mientras su pulgar acariciaba su mejilla—. Te negaste a destapar nuestra identidad y vendernos.

—Aún así, no hice _nada_ —respondió duramente, sus ojos de nuevo brillando peligrosamente.

—Fue más que suficiente.

Sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar sus palabras, y empezó a sentir tantas emociones que se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Tras todos esos años, podía ver que esa maldita noche también le había atormentado a él, y eso era más que suficiente para Hermione.

—Eres un idiota si piensas que te culpo por lo que me pasó ese día —le riñó.

Sin embargo, la forma en la que sus ojos brillaron le hizo creer que seguía culpándose, y Hermione no iba a permitirlo.

—Granger... —susurró mientras cogía una de sus manos.

Su corazón latió al sentir su agarre, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Soy cabezota, ¿recuerdas? —preguntó.

Draco dejó escapar un gran suspiro, pero las comisuras de sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa.

—Probablemente la persona más cabezota que jamás he conocido —contestó.

—¿Incluso más cabezota que Rose? —fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Rose no estaba con él. Un pequeño jadeo escapó de sus labios mientras miraba a su alrededor frenéticamente—. ¿Dónde está Rose? —preguntó de repente, palideciendo.

—No te preocupes —le aseguró—. Está con Morty.

Hermione se tranquilizó, pero se sentía un poco intranquila al pensar en que su hija estaba sola en esa horrible Mansión.

—Deberíamos volver —dijo, deshaciéndose de los resquicios del ataque de pánico. Draco asintió y le ayudó a levantarse.

En su recorrido de vuelta, Hermione se concentró en el tacto de la mano de Draco sobre su baja espalda para distraerse de las miradas de los retratos. En cuanto llegaron a los Jardines del Ala Este, se dieron cuenta de que Rose no estaba por ningún lado. Y tampoco Narcissa.

Hermione volvió a entrar en pánico, con un millón de escenarios apareciendo en su mente. Estaba a punto de echar a correr, pero Draco la cogió de la muñeca, haciendo que se quedase quieta.

—Espera —dijo, gruñendo—. Creo que sé dónde están.

Ella permitió que volviese a guiarla por los pasillos de la Mansión, curiosa por el cambio de humor de Draco. Intentó preguntarle, pero la mirada en sus ojos hizo que mantuviese la boca cerrada. Sabía que debía esperar.

Hermione se animó al escuchar la voz de su hija, pero la sonrisa de sus labios se convirtió en una mueca al escuchar la inconfundible voz de Lucius Malfoy.

—...traje a Cissa porque está triste —decía Rose cuando ella y Draco finalmente llegaron al lugar donde estaban. Rose parecía no darse cuenta de la tensión que se había instaurado en el pasillo, pero Hermione podía ver que la madre de Draco estaba tan pálida como un fantasma. La versión pintada de Lucius también se calló de repente, y Hermione dedujo que la pareja había estado sin verse durante mucho tiempo—. De verdad, de verdad, de verdad que creo que Cissa necesita un amigo, Lucius —continuó su hija, cogiendo la mano de Narcissa y acercándola—. ¡Y pensé en ti!

Hermione escuchó a Draco jadear a su lado. Le miró, sorprendida de que su rostro estuviese tan pálido como el de Narcissa. Cogió su mano para llamar su atención, haciendo que él la mirase.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró con preocupación.

—Hace tiempo, el Sanador Matthews dijo que sería mejor que mi madre no viese el retrato de mi padre —contestó lentamente, mirando lentamente a sus padres—. D-dijo... Que mi madre había reaccionado muy mal cada vez que alguien hablaba de mi padre, y... —el pánico cruzó su rostro cuando Narcissa se acercó al retrato de su padre.

—Vale, cálmate —le tranquilizó—. Cogeré a Rose y tú a tu madre, y después nos... —sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando la cara de Narcissa se descompuso mientras unos sollozos escapaban su boca al llegar frente al retrato de Lucius. Draco maldijo por lo bajo, pero Hermione no dejó que se moviese—. Draco, espera —susurró, mirando a Narcissa levantar temblorosamente la barbilla mientras su frágil mano se posaba sobre la mano de Lucius. El retrato respiró hondo y Hermione no pudo evitar jadear mientras una lágrima de pintura caía por la mejilla de Lucius.

—Mi amor —susurró Narcissa, su voz rompiéndose por las emociones—. Te he echado de menos.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas al ver la emoción en el rostro de Lucius. Sabía que había sido un hombre atroz, pero el amor en sus ojos era inconfundible. Tal vez, el padre de Draco sólo había estado cegado por el poder de Voldemort, pero seguía queriendo profundamente a su mujer.

Miró a Draco y vio que él también estaba llorando, con los ojos abiertos y completamente redondos, mirando a sus padres interactuar de nuevo.

—Mamá —susurró Rose de repente, tirando de su suéter. Su hija parecía triste, mientras sus ojos se posaban en todos los presentes—. ¿Por qué estáis todos llorando?

Hermione rio a pesar de las lágrimas y pasó una mano cariñosamente por los rizos de Rose.

—Oh, cariño —contestó—. Son lágrimas de felicidad. ¿Lo ves? —señaló a Narcissa y a Lucius, que se sonreían el uno al otro.

—¿Y Draco? —preguntó, mirando con preocupación al silencioso rubio junto a su madre.

Draco rápidamente apartó la mirada, secándose las lágrimas con discreción. El corazón de Hermione se hundió en su estómago al ver que sus mejillas se oscurecían de la vergüenza de haber sido pillado llorando.

—Deberíamos... Deberíamos volver. Creo que deberíamos dejarle solos por ahora —dijo, y Hermione simplemente asintió.

Se dio cuenta de que sus ojos seguían rojos y brillaban, pero dejó que cogiese a Rose en sus brazos y se alejase del lugar. Su corazón casi se sale de su pecho cuando Draco besó ligeramente a Rose en la frente, haciendo que la pequeña niña riese y se abrazase más fuertemente a su cuello.

" _Sí"_ , pensó, siguiéndoles. _"Después de todo, ha sido una buena idea traer a Rose"_.

* * *

—Pensaba que no se podían comer galletas después de la hora de dormir.

Draco sonrió cuando Hermione se sobresaltó y giró la cabeza, con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro.

—No puedo dormir —confesó.

Él rio suavemente y se sentó a su lado, cogiendo una galleta del plato e ignorando su mirada.

—¿Por qué no puedes dormir? —preguntó antes de bostezar.

Hermione le miró con diversión y mordió su segunda galleta.

—Vete a dormir, Draco —dijo con una sonrisa—. No hace falta que me hagas compañía esta noche.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros y sacó su varita. Entonces, con un movimiento, hizo aparecer un vaso y la botella de leche para ponerse un poco—. Podía escucharte masticar desde la sala de estar, así que me ha entrado hambre —le tentó, sonriendo al ver su cara.

—¡No mastico tan fuerte!

—Mmmm... Vale... —murmuró mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba cuando ella gruñó.

El silencio volvió a instaurarse entre los dos, excepto por su _silencioso_ masticar y el sonido de los vasos sobre la mesa.

—¿Cómo está tu padre? —preguntó lentamente, mirándole con preocupación a la espera de alguna reacción.

Draco se sonrojó, recordando que se había roto frente a ella, _otra vez_ , por lo que había ocurrido esa mañana en la Mansión Malfoy. Sus emociones le habían sobrecogido al ver a sus padres así. Su padre podía haber sido frío cuando estaba vivo, pero sabía que aún los quería a su madre y a él. Draco no podía odiarle de verdad.

Él se dio cuenta de que no había contestado a su pregunta cuando vio que Hermione seguía mirándole, expectante.

—Sorprendentemente —empezó— está bien. El Sanador Matthews se pasó por la Mansión cuando nos vimos para ver cómo estaba y me dijo que puede ser bueno que mi madre siga entablando conversaciones con el retrato de mi padre.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —contestó.

Draco trató de observar a la castaña. Ella también parecía estar sorprendentemente _bien_ , teniendo en cuenta que estaba aterrorizada cuando la encontró frente a la sala de pintura. Tragó saliva y su mirada se dirigió al vaso de leche, intentando ahogar en él los gritos de Hermione que tantas veces le habían atormentado durante años.

—¿Estás...? ¿Estás bien? —susurró, negándose a mirarla, temeroso de lo que podría ver en sus ojos. Quería culparla por haber insistido en llevarlas con él, pero cuando todo hubo terminado, Draco no tuvo el corazón de echarle en cara que fuese tan cabezota.

—Sí —él frunció el ceño, alzando la mirada para fijar sus ojos en los de ella. Para su sorpresa, ella le estaba sonriendo. El pánico y el miedo que habían nublado su mirada hacía unas horas habían desaparecido por completo. Con los ojos abriéndose, se dio cuenta de que realmente quería decir que estaba bien—. Bueno... —hizo una pausa mientras una pequeña risita escapaba de sus labios. Los ojos de Draco siguieron los dedos de ella mientras se pasaba un rizo tras la oreja—. Sin embargo, no creo que sea buena idea que vuelva a ir a la Mansión en el futuro próximo.

—Es una sabia decisión —dijo, asintiendo y sonriendo al recordar su anterior conversación.

Cuando terminaron sus galletas, se levantaron de los taburetes. Hermione limpió con la varita el plato y los vasos antes de volverse para mirarle, con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro.

—Bueno, buenas noches, Draco.

Él tuvo la repentina y loca idea de invitarla a dormir en el sofá: _su_ sofá. Pero se mordió la lengua, sin estar seguro de si mostrarle sus sentimientos sería una decisión sabia en ese momento. En lugar de eso, se conformó con acercarse a ella y apartar tras su oreja el mismo rizo que la había estado molestando un rato antes.

Draco calmó sus nervios cuando Hermione se sonrojó. Había dejado que sus dedos permaneciesen ahí demasiado tiempo, por lo que finalmente los apartó.

—Buenas noches, Hermione —susurró en respuesta. Su mirada se encendió cuando él utilizó su nombre, y Draco juró silenciosamente que debería empezar a usarlo más a menudo, aunque sólo fuese para hacerla feliz—. Debería... Debería irme a dormir —murmuró mientras sus traicioneros ojos se posaban en sus tentadores labios.

—Sí —susurró ella sin aliento mientras sus ojos también se sentían magnetizados por sus labios. Los ojos de Hermione se estaban cerrando ligeramente y, _maldita fuese_ , ella estaba ahí, tan cerca, y Draco podía escuchar cómo su corazón latía salvajemente. Los labios de ella rozaron ligeramente los suyos, pero Draco juró que había visto un cielo estrellado—. Buenas noches, Draco —suspiró de nuevo, volviendo a rozar sus labios con los de él.

Antes de que pudiese salir de su estupor, ella ya estaba en su habitación.

* * *

 ** _Nota de la Autora_** ** _: ¡Ohhh Dramione! Jajajaja. Sé que no es mucho, pero espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Si me habéis leído antes, sabréis que me gusta tentar mucho en las historias de romance. Así que, perdonadme, pero ya os avisé que estoy sería un proceso lento. Quería resolver muchas cosas entre ellos dos antes de que se juntasen. El siguiente capítulo contará con Navidades y regalos. Y quiero deciros también que me quedan unos 6 capítulos._**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿No ha sido un amor Rose con lo que ha conseguido hacer? ¿Y la última escena entre Draco y Hermione? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

 **Con cariño,**

 **WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	23. El regalo

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo; pero, antes que nada, tanto la autora como yo queremos agradecer, de todo corazón, todos los favoritos, follows y reviews que hemos recibido. ¡Mil gracias, de verdad!**

 **Sin más dilación, os dejo leer…**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: El regalo**

* * *

—Oh Hermione —se lamentó Ginny mientras se dejaba caer en la silla, al lado de la castaña—. He tenido una semana de locos. Quiero decir, sé que tenemos que ganar y todo eso, pero no entiendo por qué tenemos que entrenar tan duro para el siguiente partido contra los Chudley Cannons. Los _Chudley_ , Hermione. Su buscador no aguanta encima de la escoba más de dos horas. ¡De verdad! —Hermione sonrió, permitiendo que la pelirroja creyese que estaba escuchando sus quejas sobre el Quidditch. Le hacía feliz que Ginny estuviese ahí, en su casa, como si no hubiesen estado ignorándose la una a la otra durante tres años—. _Hermione..._ —dijo Ginny con exasperación—. ¡Ni siquiera me estás escuchando!

Ella sonrió con timidez, haciendo que la jugadora de Quidditch suspirase con incredulidad.

—Eso te pasa por pensar que Hermione va a escucharte cuando hablas de Quidditch, Weasley.

Hermione se sonrojó, negándose a mirar a Draco, que estaba sentado de forma casual en una de las sillas de la cocina. Su mente recordó el momento en que le había besado (bueno, fue más un roce de labios), pero _Merlín_ , ¿era necesario que empezase a llamarla por su nombre? Ese momento había pasado hacía unos días, pero Draco no había tratado de sacar el tema ni una sola vez. Se comportaba como lo hacía normalmente, pero, a veces, le pillaba mirándola, y ella empezaba a hacerse preguntas.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Malfoy? —preguntó Ginny, parcialmente molesta, pero sus ojos no mostraban enfado alguno hacia él—. ¿No tienes que trabajar en el Ministerio?

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron, dándose cuenta de ese detalle. Era miércoles y, después de todo, era su día libre. Sin embargo, Draco debía estar sentado tras su escritorio en el DCMI.

Le miró inquisitivamente y descubrió que él la estaba mirando.

—He dimitido —le dijo, haciendo que la castaña jadease.

—¿Q-qué? ¿De verdad?

—Sí —contestó, sonriendo de medio lado—. Tenías razón. Mi talento está desperdiciándose en el DCMI. Ah, y McLaggen es un idiota. Se enfadó cuando se lo dije, diciendo que era un desagradecido por desaprovechar una oportunidad tan buena para un ex mortífago como yo. Maldita sea, no le gusto ni una pizca.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara de Hermione, imaginándose al barbudo Henrik McLaggen volviéndose rojo por la ira.

—Entonces... ¿significa eso que vas a solicitar un puesto en el DALM? —preguntó.

Para su decepción, él simplemente se encogió de hombros. Sin embargo, había algo en sus ojos que le hizo pensar que Draco aún lo estaba decidiendo.

—¡Draco! —exclamó Rose de repente, entrando en la cocina—. Oh, ¡hola, tía Ginny! —se acercó a la pelirroja mayor y la abrazó con fuerza. Ginny sonrió y pellizcó las mejillas de su sobrina, haciendo que la pequeña niña riese. Cuando Ginny la soltó, Rose caminó hacia Draco y trató con todas sus fuerzas de hacer que se levantase—. ¡Dracooo! —se quejó cuando el mago no se movió—. ¡Va a empezar Bob Esponja! ¡Vamos!

Una irritación pura se reflejó en el rostro de Draco, pero finalmente accedió y permitió que Rose le arrastrase a la sala de estar.

Hermione se rio cuando Draco y su hija desaparecieron.

—No entiendo por qué intenta negarse —dijo—. En realidad, y aunque sea en secreto, a Draco le gusta ver los dibujos animados de Rose —en vez de sonreír con ella, Ginny miró a Hermione de una forma extraña. Su risa se apagó de los labios de Hermione, que frunció el ceño, incómoda—. ¿Qué?

—Vale, Hermione, dejémonos de tonterías —dijo la bruja más joven, acercando su silla a la de ella—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

El ceño de Hermione se frunció más en confusión.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Ginny dejó escapar un gran suspiro y se acercó a su cara. Hermione parpadeó en sorpresa y sonrió, recordando los días en los que Ginny se colaba en su dormitorio para tener conversaciones con ella.

—¡Entre tú y Malfoy! —exclamó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. ¿O debería decir _Draco_?

El recuerdo de sus suaves labios volvió a aparecer en su mente, y Hermione se sonrojó.

—¿A-a qué te refieres? —repitió, negándose a mirar a Ginny a los ojos, temerosa de romperse y terminar contándoselo.

Pero la Weasley no iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente.

—Hermione, no nos hemos visto durante años, pero puedo ver que hay _algo_ completamente diferente entre vosotros —apuntó.

Se le secó la boca y su mirada empezó a agujerear la encimera.

—No ha pasado nada, Ginny —murmuró miserablemente, de nuevo preguntándose por qué no habían hablado de lo que pasó esa noche. Tal vez estaba malinterpretando su reacción, y tal vez ella era simplemente estúpida por hacerlo—. Bueno, hubo un momento en que nos besamos...

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—... Pero sólo somos _amigos_.

Ginny la cogió por los hombros e hizo que se girase para poder mirarla a los ojos. Hermione se sintió pequeña ante su mirada escrutiñadora, y cuando un brillo de comprensión apareció en sus ojos azules, la bruja supo que ya le habían pillado.

—Obviamente, hay _algo_. Al menos para ti —dijo con una sonrisa brillante. Hermione le sonrió débilmente, desconfiando de sí misma para hablar cuando su corazón estaba amenazando con salir de su pecho—. Oh, Hermione —jadeó Ginny—. Abre los ojos. Para Malfoy también hay algo.

Volvió a recordar la noche, cuando no podía dejar de mirar sus labios. Pero Hermione había roto esa pequeña esperanza antes de que pudiese incrementarse, aunque sólo fuese para proteger su corazón y evitar que se rompiese. No podía permitirse ahogarse en sus sentimientos, sobre todo ahora que tenía una hija a la que cuidar y a un vil mortífago que enviar a Azkaban.

—No lo sé, Ginny —susurró, mirando al suelo con tristeza.

—Hermione —dijo su amiga con firmeza. Cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los azules de Ginny, ésta continuó—: Yo... Admito que para mí es un poco incómodo. Quiero decir, _Merlín_ , ¡estuviste casada con mi hermano! Pero te prometo que no tengo nada en contra de que encuentres un nuevo amor.

La cara de Hermione se volvió de un brillante tono rojizo.

—Amor es una palabra un poco grande, ¿no crees? —dijo, riéndose con nerviosismo. Sin embargo, su mente traicionera susurró que estaba tambaleándose _peligrosamente_ entre gustar y querer. _"Cállate, mente"_ , pensó.

Ginny simplemente le miró con comprensión.

—También creo que sabes que Rose necesita un padre —continuó—. No estoy diciendo que no sea bueno que seas madre soltera. Hermione, eres brillante por haber criado sola a una niña tan dulce y buena. Pero Rose echa terriblemente de menos a Ron, y sé que nadie puede reemplazarle, pero tal vez una figura paterna constante no sea una mala idea, ¿no crees?

—Tiene a Harry —protestó, pero Ginny rodó los ojos.

—Mala suerte, cariño, pero tengo intención en quedármelo para nuestros futuros hijos —contestó, haciendo que sonriese ante la sinceridad de sus palabras—. Por supuesto, pretendo compartirlo, pero... Ay, ya _sabes_ lo que quiero decir. Y por mucho que me duela decirlo, el _jodido_ Draco Malfoy es bueno para Rose.

No pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con sus palabras. Tras haber visto interactuar a Draco y a su hija durante los últimos meses, podía decir que nunca había visto a Rose tan feliz desde que su padre había muerto. Draco era malditamente _brillante_ con Rose, y quería que siguiese siendo una presencia constante en su vida.

—No lo sé, Gin...

—Por Merlín, Hermione, ¡deberías ver cómo te mira! —Ginny estaba casi agitándola para que lo entendiese—. Rose puede ser una estrella brillante ante sus ojos, pero _por Merlín_ , tú eres como el cálido sol tras un día lluvioso —sus mejillas enrojecieron ante su comparación, negándose a creer que alguien tan maravilloso como él podría verla de esa manera—. También es bueno contigo —dijo Ginny con un suspiro—. No puedo evitar compararle con Ron. Lo siento, hermano, descansa en paz. Pero Hermione... eres _más feliz_ con él. Es algo bonito y triste a la vez, ¿sabes? Aún me gustaría que Ron pudiese darte eso.

Su cara se descompuso con culpabilidad.

—Lo siento —susurró, sin estar segura de por qué se estaba disculpando. Pero sentía que era lo que debía hacer.

Ginny la miraba como si fuese idiota.

—¿Por ser feliz con él? —preguntó, exasperada—. Hermione, te quiero mucho y quiero que seas feliz. Merlín, ¡¿cómo puedes disculparte por algo así?!

Ella soltó una risita y, con timidez, pasó un rizo tras su oreja.

—¿Es tan obvio? —preguntó finamente con una sonrisa de vergüenza.

—¿Quieres que sea sincera? —Hermione asintió—. Sí.

Dejó escapar un gran suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

—Aún tengo muchísimas cosas en la cabeza, Ginny —dijo—. Puede que cuando finalice el caso de Lestrange...

—Quiero que seas feliz, Hermione —le recordó Ginny.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo—. Es sólo que... Tal vez este sea el cierre que necesito para pasar página y empezar de nuevo.

Ginny frunció el ceño, claramente en desacuerdo con Hermione, pero finalmente murmuró:

—De acuerdo —Hermione sonrió. Su corazón, a pesar de estar calentándose, aún dudaba de que Ginny estuviese ahí, con ella, cuando un mes antes no quería ni dirigirle la palabra—. Ah, ¿Hermione?

—¿Sí?

—Malfoy tiene el mejor culo que he visto nunca. Lo siento, Harry, mi amor.

—¡Ginny! No puedes hablar así de la gente —exclamó, asustada. Sus mejillas entraron en calor cuando Ginny la miró abiertamente—. Bueno...

—Admítelo, tonta —rio Ginny, dándole un pequeño codazo. Hermione se sobresaltó, y riendo, apartó su mano.

—¡Merlín! ¡Vale, sí! —admitió Hermione al fin, incapaz de contener su creciente sonrisa—. Tiene el mejor culo que he visto en mi maldita vida.

* * *

Era Navidad y Rose pensaba que sería magnífico celebrarlo en el gran apartamento de Draco con la gente que querían. Al principio, Hermione ofreció celebrarlo en su propio apartamento, preocupada por si era demasiada intrusión, pero él apuntó que Rose tenía intención de invitar a mucha gente. Su apartamento no podría albergarlos a todos.

Sin embargo, Draco ya estaba arrepintiéndose de haber ofrecido su apartamento. Había demasiada gente y, para ser sincero, él sólo quería pasar la Navidad con Hermione y Rose. Pero tanto la niña como su elfo doméstico irradiaban felicidad al ver el número de personas en su casa, así que se calló todos los comentarios y quejas que se le iban ocurriendo.

Con los ojos mirando a su alrededor, pudo ver a Rose jugando en una esquina con el Señor Ginger y Tippy. Su elfo doméstico estaba feliz deambulando por la zona, tal vez fingiendo ser un monstruo mientras el Señor Ginger, portado por su dueña, rugía y fingía tirar fuego por la boca para destruir al monstruo.

Theo y Luna estaban sentados en un sillón, perdidos en su propio mundo y poniéndose ojitos de enamorados. Draco estaba placenteramente sorprendido de que las cosas hubiesen funcionado entre ellos, a pesar de haberles interrumpido días atrás. Cuando le preguntó si iban en serio, Theo simplemente le sonrió con timidez y se encogió de hombros.

Entonces, sus ojos se fijaron en el trío que ocupaba el sofá, riéndose por algo que Potter había dicho. Los ojos de su novia brillaban con demasiada fuerza, pero inmediatamente se distrajo ante la forma en que los labios de Granger estaban entreabiertos e invitadores.

Habían pasado días desde ese estúpido beso ( _"Más bien un roce"_ ), y las cosas habían seguido igual entre ellos. Draco no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar con ella el día siguiente, y decidió comportarse como era habitual en él, temeroso de hacer algo que pudiese arruinar lo que fuera que estuviese pasando entre ellos. Aún así, nada había pasado, y eso le hacía enfurecer.

Hermione era quien había empezado el beso, y eso quería malditamente decir que, al menos, estaba interesada en él. Aún se arrepentía de no haberla seguido esa noche, irrumpiendo en su habitación y declarándole el pequeño e insignificante detalle de que había estado enamorado de ella desde sus años en Hogwarts.

Ahora, se había estado volviendo loco al ver que seguían siendo amigos cuando él, lo único que quería, era sus malditos labios presionados contra los suyos. Por la noche, su mente tendía a imaginar escenarios, pero intentaba mantenerlos a raya, sabiendo que, si dejaba que su imaginación corriese con libertad, no sería capaz de mirarla a los ojos sin romperse.

Miró a Rose acercarse a su madre y preguntarle si podía abrir los regalos. Por un momento, los ojos de Hermione se posaron en los suyos, pero apartó la mirada de inmediato. Sin embargo, sus mejillas se habían tintado de un adorable tono rojizo, y el estómago de Draco dio un incómodo vuelco.

Entonces, Hermione pidió a todo el mundo que se reuniese alrededor del árbol de Navidad para empezar a abrir los regalos. Draco miró el enorme árbol que Potter y Weasley habían llevado, ahora decorado con ornamentos rojos y verdes.

—Es demasiado Gryffindor y Slytherin, ¿eh? —comentó Luna, e insistió en que la estrella fuese pintada de azul, para representar a su querida casa. Draco pensó que era ridículo. Theo pensó que era adorable.

Rose estaba entusiasmada mientras rompía los envoltorios de sus regalos. A su pobre madre, siendo lo meticulosa que era, casi le da un ataque al corazón al ver la forma en la que su hija estaba abriendo los regalos. Pero la niña estaba feliz, y Draco estaba enormemente divertido ante la forma en la que Hermione se estaba controlando.

Se sorprendió al ver que tenía regalos de Potter y Weasley, aunque él les había comprado regalos por el bien del civismo. Rose le regaló un adorable dibujo de ella, él y Hermione, como una pequeña y bonita familia, lo que hizo que su corazón subiese hasta su garganta. Theo le regaló un nuevo kit de Quidditch para su escoba. Luna le regaló un objeto redondo hecho de hilos, y dijo que era bueno para atrapar los sueños (significase lo que significase). Y, finalmente, Hermione le regaló una nueva colección de plumas, y una fotografía mágica, enmarcada, de ella, él y Rose.

Mirando detenidamente la foto, pudo ver que era de un día que comieron helados en Florean Fortescue. Draco no recordaba que les hubiesen fotografiado, y dedujo que había sido el propio Florean quien había capturado el momento. De nuevo, pensó que parecían una familia, y su corazón latió salvajemente en su pecho, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa creciese en su rostro.

Atrapó los ojos de Hermione, que estaba mirándole con cuidado, esperando su reacción. Pero entonces, cuando vio la expresión en su rostro, imitó su sonrisa y Draco pensó que su corazón no podría soportarlo.

Todos fueron al amplio jardín de Draco, queriendo ver cómo Rose probaba su nueva escoba de juguete, cortesía de su tío Harry y su tía Ginny. Era obvio que era su regalo favorito de todos los que había recibido, y brillaba de entusiasmo cuando declaró a todo el mundo que quería probarlo. Mientras todos estaban ocupados mirando a Rose jugar con su nueva escoba de juguete, Draco se acercó a Hermione en silencio, queriendo darle su regalo.

—¿Sabes? Son escobas de juguete por una razón —susurró con una sonrisa ladeada, viendo que las manos de Hermione estaban agarrando con fuerza la bufanda amarilla que Luna le había regalado.

Ella le miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Aún sí parece _peligroso_ —señaló—. ¿Qué pasaría si...? ¿Qué pasaría si se cayese y se hiciese daño?

Draco rodó los ojos.

—Están programadas para que no lleguen a alzarse ni un metro —explicó—. La altura es como la de _Tippy_ , y ya sabes lo terriblemente pequeño que es mi elfo doméstico. Si se cayese, sólo se haría uno o dos rasguños en las rodillas —parecía que sus palabras no eran de ayuda, porque Hermione empalideció más y le fulminó con la mirada—. Yo ya me subía a escobas de juguete cuando tenía tres años —añadió, pensando que Hermione estaba a punto de romperse—. _Relájate_. Además, está siendo vigilada por Potter y Ginny, quien, por cierto, es una jugadora _profesional_ de Quidditch. Tu hija está en buenas manos —ella aún estaba pálida y preocupada, pero agradecidamente, había aflojado el agarre en el pobre regalo de Luna—. En fin, Gr... Hermione —dijo. Ella le miró con diversión por su pequeño desliz, haciendo que se sonrojase. Aún tenía que recordarse constantemente que debía llamarla por su nombre—. Yo... Bueno... Tengo algo que enseñarte.

—¿Ahora?

Él suspiró.

—Sí, ahora —dijo, señalando la casa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

Él rodó los ojos, pero aún así le contestó:

—Bueno, por si no te has dado cuenta, aún no te he dado mi regalo.

Hermione pestañeó sorprendida, y un leve sonrojo se propagó por su rostro.

—Oh —murmuró, pasando nerviosamente un rizo tras su oreja.

—Sí —murmuró él, dándose la vuelta para que no pudiese ver lo nervioso que estaba—. Es... _Personal_ y no quiero que todo el mundo lo vea.

Un tenso silencio se instauró entre ambos hasta que finalmente llegaron a la casa. Draco le indicó que esperase en el sofá mientras iba a su habitación a por el regalo.

Hermione estaba súper nerviosa cuando él volvió. Draco la miró con diversión mientras ella movía su mano con nerviosismo y le miraba bajar por las escaleras. Cuando atrapó sus ojos, ella le fulminó con la mirada por estar sonriendo ladeadamente, pero sus mejillas se colorearon más por haber sido pillada.

—Aquí tienes —dijo, dándole un frasco—. Feliz Navidad, Hermione.

Ella miró la poción con curiosidad, y después volvió a mirarle, esperando una explicación.

Suspirando, Draco cogió su brazo para revelar la cicatriz de "sangre sucia". Hermione jadeó en sorpresa, pero Draco mantuvo su agarre.

Por algún motivo, era incapaz de mirarla a los ojos, los recuerdos de esa noche de nuevo consumiendo sus pensamientos. Los gritos de Hermione y la risa de su tía pitaban fuertemente en sus oídos, y Draco tuvo que tragar saliva y recordarse a sí mismo que la Guerra había terminado, que Hermione estaba bien, y su jodida tía estaba muerta.

—¿Draco?

Draco pestañeó, dándose cuenta de que había estado mirando de forma extraña la cicatriz, así que aclaró su garganta.

—Bellatrix usó una daga maldita para hacerte esto —murmuró, pasando un dedo por la cicatriz, que seguía igual de marcada que el primer día.

—Me lo imaginé —dijo Hermione, asintiendo—. Traté de buscar cualquier cosa que pudiese eliminarla, pero no lo conseguí.

Él sonrió ante su disgusto, molesta porque sus libros no tenían respuesta a sus preguntas.

—Bueno —empezó Draco lentamente—, es una herencia familiar, así que sabía que encontraría la solución en algún lugar de la biblioteca de los Malfoy —sus ojos se abrieron mientras se daba cuenta de lo que estaba insinuando, por lo que miró la poción, sorprendida—. Me llevó un tiempo —dijo, sentándose a su lado en el sofá, pero sin soltar su brazo—. Yo... Bueno... En realidad, lo había olvidado. Pero tras nuestra visita a la Mansión Malfoy... —dejó que las palabras muriesen en su boca mientras sus ojos buscaban los de Hermione. Sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendido de que estuviese llorando. Sonriendo, dejó que su mano apartase sus lágrimas—. Pruébala —dijo, ofreciéndole el frasco de la poción de nuevo—. Puede que seas la bruja más brillante de nuestro año, pero yo sigo siendo el mejor en Pociones.

—Ya te gustaría a ti —contestó, sonriendo entre lágrimas.

Sus manos temblorosas cogieron el frasco, quitando con reverencia el corcho y mirando su contenido. Draco lo había hecho como un ungüento para que Hermione pudiese frotarlo contra la cicatriz.

La miró mientras vertía el contenido en su mano antes de frotarlo sobre su antebrazo.

Sus lágrimas aumentaron cuando desapareció ante sus ojos. Draco dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio, secretamente preocupado por la posibilidad de haber encontrado la poción equivocada y haber aumentado sus esperanzas para que después se sintiese decepcionada. Pero al ver la cicatriz desaparecer lentamente ante sus ojos, agradeció en silencio a la biblioteca de los Malfoy por ser tan enorme y estar tan cargada de información.

—G-gracias —dijo cuando desapareció por completo. Sus ojos brillaban con gratitud y un montón de emociones que no pudo descifrar. No se esperó que ella se lanzase de repente a sus brazos para darle un gran abrazo—. Es el mejor regalo de Navidad que jamás he recibido.

Él sonrió suavemente y palmeó su espalda para reconfortarla.

—Hermione, yo... Oh... —la castaña inmediatamente se apartó y se secó las lágrimas. Potter estaba mirándolos de una forma extraña antes de fijarse en las lágrimas de sus ojos—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó El Niño Que Vivió, acercándose rápidamente a su lado. Lanzó una mirada acusadora hacia Draco, que rodó los ojos—. ¿Qué demonios le has hecho, Malfoy?

—Harry —le riñó Hermione suavemente—. Draco no ha hecho nada.

Su mejor amigo la miró confundido.

—¿Entonces por qué estás llorando? —ella sonrió de la forma más brillante posible y le enseñó su antebrazo desnudo a Potter. Él miró su brazo con confusión mientras sus ojos lo recorrían, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiese darle una pista. Pero entonces, cuando se dio cuenta de que _no estaba_ ahí, sus ojos verdes se abrieron como platos—. _Oh_ —murmuró sin aliento, sonriendo ampliamente antes de abrazar a Hermione. Más lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, pero también se estaba riendo. Draco se sintió un poco incómodo, pensando que estaba invadiendo su momento privado, pero Harry se apartó inmediatamente—. Por mucho que me gustase saborear este momento, en realidad he venido porque necesito tu ayuda —dijo Harry, frotándose el cuello con timidez—. Bueno, tu hija no quiere bajar de su escoba de juguete, y estaba esperando que te pusieses en modo madre y lo hicieses por nosotros.

A pesar de sus lágrimas, Hermione se las apañó para mirar terroríficamente a su mejor amigo.

—Sigo enfadada contigo y con Ginny por darle ese regalo —le riñó.

—Sí, sí, lo sé —dijo Harry—. Pero aún así nos quieres, sin importar qué pueda ocurrir.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, pero no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

—Déjame enjuagarme la cara antes —dijo, señalando su hinchado rostro.

Cuando se levantó y se fue al aseo, un incómodo silencio se instauró entre los dos magos. Draco estaba feliz con que fuese así, pero parecía ser que Potter pensaba lo contrario.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

Le miró con curiosidad, sorprendido de la seriedad en los ojos de Potter. Las cejas de Draco se juntaron, sin saber exactamente qué quería decir.

—¿Qué? ¿Hacer el ungüento? Bueno, me llevó...

—Sabes a la jodida perfección lo que quiero decir, Malfoy.

Draco parpadeó, pillado por sorpresa por el tono de su voz. Al buscar en los ojos de Potter, Draco sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban cuando finalmente comprendió el contexto de su pregunta.

—Tercer curso —susurró, bajando la mirada, avergonzado—. Yo... Bueno... Me _fijé en ella_ antes. Pero cuando me pegó en la nariz... Fue entonces cuando lo entendí. Estaba en continua negación por razones obvias, por supuesto. Sin embargo, durante la Guerra... Digamos que vi la luz.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¿Tanto tiempo? —jadeó. Él se encogió de hombros débilmente, sin saber qué contestar. Una risita de incredulidad escape de los labios de Harry—. Maldita sea, Malfoy. Fue incluso antes que _Ron_ —señaló.

Draco gruñó.

—Tanto tú como yo sabemos que la Comadreja es jodidamente obtusa.

Harry sonrió, completamente de acuerdo.

—¿Aún? —preguntó.

¿Aún latía su corazón cada vez que ella estaba cerca? ¿Sentía un cosquilleo en la piel cada vez que sus dedos se rozaban accidentalmente? ¿Seguía soñando con ella la mayoría de las noches? ¿Seguía imaginando un futuro con ella, en una casa tranquila, con niños a los que querer y tal vez una o dos mascotas?

¿Seguía queriéndola, después de todos esos años?

Fue incapaz de responder porque Hermione volvió de repente. Pero le basó una mirada a los ojos de Potter para saber que él lo había entendido.

—¿De qué estáis hablando? —preguntó Hermione, entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

—De nada —dijo Draco rápidamente, escondiendo sus mejillas ardientes.

Su labio inferior se elevó: estaba claramente insatisfecha con su respuesta.

—Hermione —dijo Harry, cogiendo su mano para llamar su atención—. Tienes una hija a la que controlar.

—Oh, sí, claro —dijo Hermione, riendo mientras cruzaba la puerta y salía al jardín.

Harry estuvo a punto de seguirla, pero entonces se detuvo y le volvió a mirar.

—Malfoy —Draco pestañeó y miró a Harry inquisitivamente, quien tenía una sonrisa de incredulidad en el rostro. Le molestaba mucho esa expresión suya, pero Harry sacudió la cabeza—. Entonces, ¿a qué demonios estás esperando?

Harry no esperó a escuchar su respuesta porque siguió a su mejor amiga.

* * *

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Luna se sobresaltó y se giró. Theo la miraba con diversión, pero la bruja rubia la sonrió con serenidad y volvió a mirar a través de la ventana.

La fiesta de Navidad en el apartamento de Draco se había alargado hasta la noche. Aún podía escuchar la risa de Rose por unos dibujos animados que estaba viendo. Theo sonrió, escuchando los inconfundibles gruñidos de Draco por esos mismos dibujos animados, así como las risitas de Hermione. Harry y Ginny ya se habían ido, probablemente para darse sus _regalos_ de Navidad.

Entonces había buscado a Luna, preguntándose si querría volver a casa, y finalmente la encontró de pie frente a una de las grandes ventanas de la casa de Draco.

—Es una noche preciosa —contestó al fin, su voz apenas un susurro.

El se acercó y la vio sonriendo al cielo nocturno. Siguió su mirada y se permitió admirar la belleza de la noche, completa con sus estrellas y su brillante luna. La nieve había cesado, y las nubes no estaban en ningún lugar.

" _La noche necesita su propia luna"_.

Sonriendo ampliamente, su mente le llevó a la noche en la que su beso fue interrumpido por su maldito mejor amigo. Tras su conversación en la cafetería muggle, habían empezado a verse más a menudo. Aún no estaba seguro de lo que eran realmente, por eso no había tenido una respuesta que darle a Draco cuando le había preguntado si iban en serio.

Sin embargo, Theo quería ir despacio porque temía poder asustarla de nuevo. Estaba satisfecho con cómo había empezado todo entre ellos. Por ahora, simplemente estaba feliz de que ella le permitiese verla casi todos los días.

—He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste la última vez —empezó Luna, rompiendo el silencio que se había instaurado entre ellos.

Él juntó las cejas, intentando recordar la última conversación que habían tenido.

—¿Te refieres a que Slytherin es la mejor Casa de Hogwarts? —preguntó con esperanza, recordando que habían tenido un pequeño debate mientras Rose se aventuraba con su nueva escoba de juguete.

Luna rio con suavidad. Theo sonrió: tenía una risa adorable.

—No, tonto —dijo, mirándole—. Aunque Ravenclaw sigue siendo la mejor Casa. Me refería a la última vez que estuvimos en esa cafetería muggle.

—Oh —dijo Theo, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Cuando dijiste que no podíamos separarnos por completo del Mundo Mágico. He pensado mucho en ello —de nuevo miraba el cielo nocturno, pero había cierta melancolía en su rostro—. Y... Tenías razón, Theo —dijo, soltando un largo y triste suspiro—. Durante cinco años me he escondido en el mundo muggle porque volver al Mundo Mágico después de la Guerra era demasiado... doloroso para mí.

Sus ojos brillaron, y había lágrimas en ellos cuando volvió a mirarle.

—Luna —dijo Theo, frunciendo el ceño por el cambio en su estado de ánimo—. No tenemos que hablar de eso ahora.

—No, no, creo que es el momento apropiado —dijo, apartando distraídamente una lágrima.

Theo suspiró y apartó otra lágrima.

—Si así lo deseas —murmuró con preocupación.

—Sí, lo deseo —dijo ella, asintiendo—. Es sólo... ¿No es precioso encontrar a alguien que te entiende a la perfección? —ella se acercó y puso una mano sobre su mejilla. Theo se estremeció al sentir su tacto: generalmente era él quien iniciaba cualquier gesto de cariño, y no al revés—. Creo que mi padre te envió para mí —continuó—. ¿Te lo había dicho alguna vez? —sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, haciendo que ella sonriese ampliamente—. Me lo tomaré como un no —dijo, pasando su pulgar por su mejilla. Theo se estremeció y cerró los ojos. Ella no se hacía a la idea de lo que su tacto le hacía sentir—. Qué tonta. La gente siempre me dice que soy una cabeza de chorlito —Theo simplemente sonrió y esperó a que continuase—. La noche de nuestra cita a ciegas... —continuó—. Estaba cien por cien segura de que ni siquiera iría.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos por el shock.

—¿Q-qué? —preguntó, asustándose porque podría no haber quedado con ella.

—Sí —añadió—. Pero... Tuve un sueño —miró a través de la ventana y sonrió—. Sobre una preciosa noche con estrellas y una luna llena brillante. Cuando me desperté, tuve la sensación de que debía ir. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando esa noche el cielo era exactamente como el de mi sueño. Pensé que era una señal de que algo magnífico estaba a punto de pasarme —su sonrisa se amplió cuando cogió su mano y la apretó.

—Yo no creo en los sueños —susurró Theo en respuesta.

—Oh, pero deberías hacerlo —dijo Luna, volviéndose para mirarle—. Mi padre solía decirme que, generalmente, los sueños son más profundos cuanto más locos sean. Puede que _signifiquen_ algo, Theo.

Él suspiró y sacudió la cabeza mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en el rostro.

—Eres súper rara, Lovegood —dijo con cariño.

—Las mejores personas lo son —contestó con su maravillosa sonrisa.

Él rio y pasó un rizo tras su oreja.

—Sí, sí, lo sé —dijo—. Pero creo que nos hemos desviado de la conversación original.

—No, no lo hemos hecho —contestó—. Tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos —Theo sonrió y se preguntó cómo podía haberle caído mal esta chica durante sus años en Hogwarts—. Pero lo que estaba tratando de decirte hace un rato es que creo que aún no estoy preparada para abandonar la magia, Theo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, completamente sorprendido.

Ella asintió y volvió a apretar su mano.

—Cuando pensé en dejar atrás a todas las personas que me importan para huir y esconderme, me sentí... _triste_ —frunció el ceño y apoyó la frente contra la ventana—. No creo que mi padre esté feliz, esté donde esté, de que deje de ser una bruja.

—¿Entonces volverás al Mundo Mágico?

—Tal vez —respondió con una sonrisa misteriosa—. Tal vez no. Ya lo veremos. No hay ninguna necesidad de apresurar las cosas.

Theo sonrió y asintió.

—Tienes razón —contestó—. Por ahora podemos, no sé, seguir la corriente.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que había perdido la atención de Luna cuando ella no le contestó. Frunciendo el ceño, vio que estaba distraída con algo en el techo, ya que su mirada estaba fijada hacia arriba.

—Hay muérdago, Theo.

Sus ojos se abrieron al seguir su mirada. Era cierto: un inocente muérdago colgaba sobre ellos. Pensó que sería cosa de Tippy, ya que el elfo personal de Draco siempre parecía amar las decoraciones y las tradiciones.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen sobre el muérdago —contestó con suavidad. Sin embargo, en lo más profundo de su ser, su corazón latía fuertemente por la anticipación. Aún no había besado sus labios desde el fiasco en la biblioteca de los Nott, y un dolor constante se había instaurado en su pecho desde entonces. Tal vez, hoy era su día, pero seguía sin querer que ella hiciese algo que no deseaba.

—Sí —contestó con suavidad—. Los torposoplos tienden a esconderse en el muérdago. Es una lástima, me he olvidado el collar de corcho de cerveza de mantequilla para ahuyentarlos.

Él bufó, pillado por sorpresa, olvidándose de que seguía hablando con Luna Lovegood.

—No, _tonta_ —dijo, imitando sus palabras de hacía un rato—. Tienes que darme un be...

Pero sus palabras fueron silenciadas cuando de repente Luna se puso de puntillas y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Los ojos de Theo se abrieron con sorpresa, y Luna le sonrió con timidez, sonrojándose levemente.

—Ya lo sé —contestó con un tímido susurro.

Él respiró hondo y, poco a poco, alzó su mano para posarla contra la mejilla de Luna. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y Theo tragó saliva, pensando que jamás había visto a una persona tan bonita como ella. Con el corazón en la garganta y la mente hecha un lío, se inclinó lentamente. Su boca se secó cuando sus ojos finalmente se cerraron.

—¿Vas a huir esta noche? —preguntó, sus labios a un suspiro de los de ella.

Luna sonrió, con los ojos aún cerrados.

—No, Theo —susurró casi sin aliento—. No volveré a hacerlo.

Él sonrió y finalmente eliminó la separación que había entre los dos.

* * *

 ** _Nota de la Autora_** ** _: Bueno, sé que la parte de la cicatriz de sangre sucia no es exactamente como en el libro, pero me gustaba todo el drama que tuvo en la película y quería incluirlo en esta historia. El siguiente capítulo contará con escenas entre Draco y Rose y, por supuesto, ¡Dramione!_**

 **¡Ohhhhh! ¡El ungüento de Draco! ¡Y la pillada de Harry! ¡Y Luna y Theo! ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

 **Con cariño,**

 **WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	24. La petición

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo; pero, antes que nada, tanto la autora como yo queremos agradecer, de todo corazón, todos los favoritos, follows y reviews que hemos recibido. ¡Mil gracias, de verdad!**

 **Sin más dilación, os dejo leer…**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

 ** _Nota de la Autora_** ** _: Sólo puedo decir que amo mucho, mucho, mucho este capítulo._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24: La petición**

* * *

—Relájate, Granger. Todo va a ir bien.

Ella fulminó a Draco con la mirada mientras volvía a alisar su impecable túnica. Hermione ignoró la risita de su hija por algo que Draco le había susurrado, ya que los dos estaban mirándola con diversión.

Hermione se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero y miró el impertinente rizo que caía por su frente. Moviendo su varita, hizo aparecer un coletero y recogió sus rizos voluminosos en una cola de caballo.

Hermione no podía permitirse no estar impecable ese día. Era el juicio de Rodolphus Lestrange y ella haría lo que fuese con tal de poder poner a ese maldito bastardo entre rejas. Aunque la lista de las ofensas que había causado era abundante, Hermione aún no estaba tranquila del todo por cómo podrían acabar las cosas. No ayudaba en absoluto que fuera el hombre que había matado a su marido y secuestrado a su hija. Tendría que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener controladas sus emociones y no dejarse en evidencia frente al Wizengamot.

—Rosie —escuchó que decía Draco—, ¿por qué no te preparas para nuestra visita al Callejón Diagon?

Vio que su hija la miraba con preocupación a través del espejo, lo que hizo que se sintiese más tranquila.

—Haz lo que dice Draco, amor —dijo Hermione, girándose para sonreírle con cariño—. Nos iremos dentro de poco.

—Vale mamá —dijo Rose, y echó a correr hacia su habitación para coger sus cosas.

Cuando se fue, Hermione se arrepintió de su decisión por haber dejado que Rose se fuese. Ahora estaba _sola_ con Draco en su _habitación_ , lo que no ayudaba a sus nervios ni un poquito.

—¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? —preguntó, poniéndose a su lado frente al espejo.

Hermione maravillaba (y tenía celos) en secreto la perfección de su pelo: ni un solo mechón estaba fuera de su sitio. No era justo, pensó, apartando un rizo que había escapado del agarre del coletero.

—No lo sé —contestó, gruñendo cuando él alzó una ceja, obviamente dándose cuenta de que le había estado mirando durante un rato—. Quería que este día llegase, y ahora me preocupa que algo vaya a pasar.

—No va a pasar _nada_ —respondió, rodando los ojos—. Maldita sea, Granger, ¿te has olvidado de que estamos hablando de Rodolphus Lestrange? Si se libra de Azkaban, su historial, sin duda alguna, le va a mandar derechito al infierno.

A pesar de sus nervios, ella sonrió ante su intento de mejorar su estado de ánimo con su humor.

—No te haces a la idea de lo mucho que he querido mirar a Lestrange a los ojos, sabiendo que no tiene otro lugar al que ir que no sea Azkaban por todas las cosas que ha hecho a mi familia y al Mundo Mágico —dijo ella con un tono vehemente en la voz al pensar en el mortífago que había hecho que su vida fuere miserable durante los últimos años.

—Ese es el espíritu —contestó Draco con una gran sonrisa—. Canaliza esa energía cuando testifiques en el juicio. Creo que el Wizengamot no te culpará por decir una o dos malas palabras. No te preocupes: Rose no estará ahí. No le romperá el corazón descubrir que la madre a la que quiere y respeta es capaz de decir unas palabras tan malas a otras personas.

Su sonrisa se amplió.

—Gracias, Draco —dijo en respuesta—. Lo recordaré.

—Y también… —él se acercó y le quitó el coletero. Ella se quejó, protestando, pero el sonido murió en sus labios cuando Draco pasó una mano por su pelo y atrapó el molesto rizo tras su oreja. Sus ojos brillaban con una emoción que hizo que ella perdiese el aliento—. Lleva el pelo suelto. Te hace parecer una leona feroz. Enséñale a Lestrange que no debería haberse metido con Hermione Granger —sus mejillas enrojecieron por la vergüenza, consciente de que sus dedos seguían demasiado cerca de su mejilla. Sus ojos conectaron con los suyos de mercurio y todas las preocupaciones que había tenido hasta el momento se escaparon por la ventana. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en lo estúpidamente guapo que era y en cómo quería real, verdadera e indudablemente besarle de nuevo—. ¿Estás bien, Granger? —murmuró, su voz apenas un susurro mientras una lenta y preciosa sonrisa ladeada creció en su rostro.

Hermione gruñó, con las mejillas ardiendo. Él sabía lo que sus gestos le hacían sentir. Idiota. Sin embargo, no podría enfadarse con él si decidiese besarle en ese momento.

—¡Estoy lista! —exclamó Rose, anunciando su llegada.

Ella mordió su labio inferior, ocultando su decepción por el momento arruinado, y se giró hacia su hija. Rose llevaba una adorable mochila y su pelo rojo estaba recogido en dos deshechas coletas, haciendo que Hermione se riese, poniéndose de cuclillas.

—Tu pelo es un desastre, cariño —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza con diversión—. Ven. Mamá lo arreglará.

Rose obedeció y corrió hacia su madre.

—Mamá, ¿estás bien? —preguntó mientras Hermione rehacía sus coletas—. No tienes buena cara.

Su corazón dio un vuelco ante la preocupación de su hija.

—Sí, cariño, estoy bien —contestó—. Ahora, vete y pásalo bien con Draco en el Callejón Diagon, ¿vale? En cuanto acabe el trabajo, me reuniré con vosotros e iremos a tomar un helado a Florean.

—¡Sí! ¡Vale! —exclamó Rose, abrazando fuertemente a su madre—. Te quiero, mamá. Te veo luego.

—Yo también te quiero, Rosie —dijo, besando su frente. Entonces, se giró hacia Draco y le dijo—: Será mejor que me vaya. Aún tengo que reunirme con Harry para discutir algunos asuntos antes de que empiece el juicio.

Draco sonrió y asintió.

—Buena suerte, Hermione —dijo, despidiéndose antes de salir con Rose de la habitación de su madre.

Hermione volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Satisfecha, respiró hondo y sacó su varita, Desapareciéndose.

* * *

—¿No es raro? —preguntó Theo, girándose para mirar a Draco—. Hace cuatro meses no parabas de quejarte por tener que cuidar a mini Granger —entonces, señaló a Rose, que dejó de mirar en un escaparate a la magnífica Lightning 2005, la nueva escoba del Mundo Mágico, para hacerles señas a él y a Draco.

—¿Ya han pasado cuatro meses? —preguntó Draco, abriendo los ojos, sorprendido. Parecía que no había pasado demasiado tiempo desde esa oscura y tormentosa noche de domingo cuando Granger le había confiado a Rose.

—Sí, tío. Cuatro meses.

Una incrédula risa escapó de sus labios, mirando a Rose mientras danzaba entre los productos de Quidditch. Era divertido, pensó, el no poder recordar cómo era su vida antes de que Rose entrase en ella.

—Cuatro meses —repitió, agradeciendo en silencio a todos los seres celestiales del más allá por haber hecho que esa niña entrase en su vida y, por extensión, su madre.

Theo le miraba de una forma extraña, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. En vez de eso, preguntó:

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora que has dimitido del DCMI? ¿Qué estás planeando hacer?

Un suave suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Si soy sincero, no lo sé —confesó—. No creo que quiera volver a encargarme del negocio de los Malfoy y hacer papeleo. Zabini está haciendo un mejor trabajo en eso que el que hacía yo.

—Entonces, ¿significa eso que solicitarás un puesto en el DALM como un Rompedor de Maldiciones? —preguntó su mejor amigo, realmente sorprendido.

—Nott, te he dicho que _no lo sé_ —gruñó rodando los ojos—. Aún estoy intentando arreglar mi vida y hacer lo que me dé la gana.

—Maldita sea, Draco, no hace falta que te pongas así —contestó Theo, sonriendo con diversión e ignorando la mirada de Draco—. Simplemente te lo estoy preguntando como tu preocupado mejor amigo, ¿sabes? Llevas ya un tiempo quedándote en casa de Granger y cuidando a Rose. No es que tenga nada en contra de ello, pero sigo pensando que no es lo único que quieres hacer con tu vida.

Draco suspiró y pasó una mano por su pelo.

—Cuando el caso de Lestrange concluya, empezaré a tomar decisiones —dijo.

—¿Y eso incluye pedir una cita a una particularmente bruja guapa y de pelo alborotado? —preguntó Theo con una sonrisa, moviendo las cejas sugerentemente.

Rodó los ojos de nuevo y gruñó, incapaz de evitar que sus mejillas enrojeciesen.

—Eso no es de tu maldita incumbencia —escupió—. El hecho de que tú y Lovegood estéis juntos no significa que todo el maldito mundo deba empezar a emparejarse.

—Joder, Draco, eres demasiado _lento_ —dijo Theo con un suspiro—. Incluso más lento que Gudgeon, sí, vale, lo admito. Joder. Granger no siempre va a estar soltera y disponible, ¿sabes? Después de todo, es una muy buena opción y los magos empezarán a merodearla pronto. Espera y lo verás.

" _No si yo lo hago primero"_ , pensó para sí mismo, sin querer decirlo en voz alta. En vez de contestarle, señaló al enfadado propietario de la tienda de Quidditch.

—Creo que deberíamos sacarla de esta tienda antes de que a ese hombre le de un aneurisma.

Draco caminó hacia Rose, que no paraba de reírse, y la cogió en brazos.

—Nooo —se quejó Rose con las manos dirigiéndose hacia los modelos de jugadores de Quidditch que estaban expuestos—. ¡Tornados!

—Tengo un mogollón de figurillas de esas en casa —dijo—. Deberíamos irnos ya. Tu madre está a punto de llegar.

Los ojos de Rose brillaron al escuchar que mencionaba a su madre, y, con felicidad, dejó que la sacase de la tienda de Quidditch sin ninguna rabieta.

—Da miedo ver lo rápido que te pones en modo padre sin esfuerzo alguno, tío —dijo Theo, caminando a su lado por las concurridas calles del Callejón Diagon.

—Cállate, Theo —le advirtió Draco con un gruñido mientras sus mejillas volvían a enrojecer—. ¿No tienes que quedar con Lovegood?

Los ojos de Theo brillaron cuando miró su reloj mágico.

—Sí, es mejor que me vaya. Mi _luna_ está a punto de llegar —dijo.

El rubio se rio, haciendo que Rose también lo hiciese.

—¿ _Mi luna_? ¿En serio? —dijo, burlándose—. Realmente has cambiado, Theo.

—Cállate —dijo su mejor amigo, golpeando su brazo juguetonamente. Estaba sonriendo, aunque con las mejillas rojas—. Simplemente estás celoso porque yo, por fin, he conseguido a la chica de mis sueños.

Antes de que Draco pudiese contestarle, Theo, entre risas, se despidió de ellos y desapareció entre el gentío.

—¿Theo va a ver a Luna? —preguntó Rose mientras se dirigían hacia Florean. Draco sonrió al ver que había empezado a llamar a la excéntrica rubia por su nombre real. Aún no podía evitar reír al recordar sus nombres inventados—. Echo de menos a Luna.

—Sí, va a ir a verla —contestó—. Le puedes pedir a Theo que la traiga con él cuando nos haga una visita.

Rose asintió con energía, lo que hizo que su pelo se revolviese.

—Vale —dijo con felicidad.

Entonces empezó a contarle todas las cosas maravillosas que había visto en la tienda de Quidditch, prometiéndole que sería una buenísima Cazadora como el Capitán Birch cuando empezase a estudiar en Hogwarts.

Draco sonrió. Deseaba secretamente que fuese Sorteada en Slytherin.

Por fin llegaron a la Heladería de Florean Fortescue, que estaba bastante vacía, gracias a Merlín. Tomar helado en enero no era una idea demasiado popular entre la mayoría de magos y brujas. Draco estaba agradecido de que no hubiese demasiada gente observándoles.

—¡Hola, Florean! —saludó Rose, moviendo su mano hacia el amable y viejo propietario. Draco la dejó en el suelo para que pudiese acercarse al mago y darle un gran abrazo de oso.

—Hola, Rose —le saludó en respuesta, palmeando su espalda—. ¡Qué rápido has vuelto!

Rose asintió fervientemente antes de correr hacia su mesa habitual para esperar a su madre.

Cuando la niña se fue, los ojos de Florean se dirigieron a él, y Draco se sintió incómodo. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el viejo mago le sonrió.

—¿Está Hermione trabajando? —preguntó.

Draco asintió lentamente. No estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de charlas, especialmente con gente con la que no tenía relación.

—Hoy es el juicio de Lestrange —explicó—. Hermione tiene que testificar, pero vendrá dentro de un rato.

—Oh, sí, lo he leído en El Profeta esta mañana —contestó Florean—. Es bueno saber que ese hombre va a tener lo que se merece —el rubio sonrió débilmente, completamente de acuerdo con él. No podía esperar a que su tío acabase en Azkaban y se pudriese ahí dentro. Era una pena que los Dementores hubiesen sido exiliados de la prisión mágica. Lestrange merecía que le diesen el Beso del Dementor. Pero entonces pensó que su alma ya había sido absorbida por Voldemort durante su reino de terror. Sería terriblemente redundante que esa criatura también lo hiciese—. ¿Volverás con ellas luego? —preguntó Florean. Parecía ser que la conversación no había terminado.

Draco frunció el ceño, confundido por su pregunta.

—¿Perdón?

Le miró con curiosidad antes de encogerse de hombros y continuar.

—Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de Ronald Weasley. Pensé que Hermione y Rose visitarían su tumba tras la ceremonia ya que… _bueno_ —Florean lo miró con tristeza y suspiró—. Aún me rompe el corazón que Molly la culpase de todo.

—Oh —dijo Draco, sus ojos abriéndose por la sorpresa. Había olvidado que era el tercer aniversario de la muerte de Weasley. Eso explicaba a la perfección los nervios de Hermione de esa mañana, queriendo que todo saliese bien. sonriendo levemente, pensó que sería muy apropiado que se condenase a Lestrange a la prisión eterna el día en que había matado a uno de los héroes del Mundo Mágico.

—Creo que será mejor que vayas ahí —dijo Florean señalando a Rose—. Esa pequeña niña es tremendamente impaciente cuando está en juego su helado favorito.

Draco miró a Rose, que estaba haciendo un enorme puchero. Riendo, volvió a mirar a Florean.

—Me llevaré un helado de vainilla y otro de tarta de queso y arándanos —dijo.

Florean le miró con diversión.

—Sabia elección —dijo—. Me preocupaba que pidieses uno de mantequilla de cacahuete.

Él sonrió al amable y viejo hombre.

—Nunca más —prometió.

Florean rio y le indicó que se marchase, prometiéndole que les llevaría pronto la comanda.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —se quejó Rose cuando Draco, por fin, se sentó a su lado en la mesa.

—Eres muy impaciente —dijo Draco, haciendo que Rose le sacase la lengua. Gracias a Merlín, Florean llegó con su comanda, volviendo después al mostrador.

Draco dejó que Rose tomase una gran cucharada de su helado antes de preguntarle:

—¿Vas a hacer otra excursión con tu madre más tarde?

Rose asintió con felicidad y le miró.

—Mamá me ha dicho que iremos a visitar a papá después de Florean —le explicó.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Y no pensaste en invitarme? —preguntó.

La niña dejó la cuchara sobre la mesa e imitó el ceño fruncido de Draco.

—Intenté decirle a mamá que te invitase para que pudieses conocer a mi papá —empezó—, pero mamá dijo que no podíamos molestarte porque estás ocupado y te pondrías gruñón.

Se mordió la lengua para no decirle que ya había conocido a su padre (desafortunadamente). Tampoco quería decirle que no estaba malditamente ocupado, que había dimitido de su _trabajo_ , por amor de Merlín. Lo que no terminaba de comprender era por qué Hermione no quería que fuese con ellas. Sabía que incluso habiendo planeado divorciarse antes de su inesperada muerte, el fallecimiento de Ron aún rompía su corazón. Quería ir con ella, sabiendo que ese día era particularmente doloroso para ella, incluso aunque no hubiese sido amigo de la Comadreja.

—¡Mamá, ya estás aquí! —exclamó Rose de repente, saltando de su asiento y abrazando a Hermione.

Draco miró a la castaña rápidamente, quien estaba obviamente cansada por el juicio. Pero la forma en la que sus ojos brillaron cuando conectaron con los de él le hizo creer que todo había ido bien.

—Se ha declarado culpable —susurró Hermione, dejándose caer en el asiento frente a él—. Está… —hizo una pausa, respiró hondo para calmar sus nervios y continuó—: Por fin está encerrado en Azkaban —deslumbraba con alegría y empezó a temblar ligeramente—. Por Merlín, estoy temblando —Hermione rio, sus ojos brillando un poco más, y confesó—: Puede que haya dicho una o dos malas palabras.

Sonriendo ladeadamente, apoyó su barbilla en su mano derecha.

—¿Y?

—Tenías razón —dijo, asintiendo—. El Wizengamot no me culpó por ello. Creo que… Bueno, _sé_ que les ha ayudado a tomar una decisión, si tiene algo de sentido.

Él se sintió aliviado porque su loco tío por fin había recibido el castigo que merecía. En realidad, tenía intención de ir al Wizengamot si, por algún motivo, decidían que ese bastardo no fuese metido en Azkaban.

Con una sonrisa, señaló a su medio terminado helado y preguntó:

—¿Un helado de celebración?

—Joder, claro que sí —contestó con una enorme sonrisa.

Rose dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo y miró a su madre con los ojos abiertos.

—¡Nada de malas palabras, mamá! —exclamó, mirando a Hermione como si fuese otra persona.

—Claro, por supuesto. Lo siento, amor —dijo Hermione, pero su sonrisa se amplió.

Al verla tan feliz, Draco no tuvo el corazón de enfrentarse a ella por su excursión secreta con Rose. Hizo una nota mental de preguntárselo después. Por ahora, iba a disfrutar de verla comer su helado con felicidad.

* * *

Hermione se excusó para comprar algunos materiales para la renovación de la habitación de Rose. Tras haber acabado su último proyecto (que, sorprendentemente, había sido la enorme biblioteca Nott), Luna había ofrecido voluntariamente sus servicios para que finalmente pudiesen hacer algo con la nauseabunda decoración de la habitación de Rose.

En ese momento, Draco y Rose estaban en Flourish y Blotts para pasar el tiempo. Hermione no quería que fuesen con ella, ya que su hija ya estaba cansada de la excursión, y prometió volver tan rápido como fuese posible. Sorprendentemente, Rose no tuvo una rabieta y arrastró a Draco hasta la librería.

—Tienes un montón de libros que no has leído aún, Rose —dijo Draco cuando vio que la niña observaba varios libros para niños.

—Mamá dice que pudo leer tantos como quiera —protestó Rose mientras sus pequeñas manos cogían un libro con la portada de una princesa con una espada—. Dice que es alimento para mi cerebro.

Él rodó los ojos.

—Por supuesto, ella diría algo así —dijo con un suspiro.

Draco dejó que cogiese unos pocos libros más sin hacer comentario alguno. Sólo rescató sus temblorosos brazos cuando cogió el décimo libro, divertido por la cantidad de libros que la niña quería leer. No tenía ninguna queja por su obvio amor por los libros. Simplemente esperaba que no acabase siendo una empollona como su madre.

—Draco, tengo una pregunta.

Él miró a la sorprendentemente pensativa niña y alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

—Pregunta lo que quieras, amenaza —dijo, cambiando el peso de los libros para buscarles una posición más cómoda.

—¿Puedes ser mi nuevo papá?

Los diez libros cayeron estruendosamente de sus brazos al escuchar su pregunta. El propietario de la librería se asomó desde el mostrador para mirar el desastre que había hecho, pero Draco hizo gestos con la mano para restarle importancia para que supiese que lo tenía controlado. Se acuclilló y recogió los libros, gruñendo al darse cuenta de que sus manos no obedecían las órdenes de su cerebro.

—Draco —dijo Rose haciendo un puchero y tirando de su suéter para llamar su atención—. ¿Por qué no contestas mi pregunta?

El rubio gruñó y se dejó caer en el suelo, pensando que esa conversación era más importante que recoger los libros. Apoyándose en una de las estanterías, miró a la niña.

—¿De dónde cojones te has sacado esa idea? —escupió, completamente seguro de que sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como el pelo de la niña. Gracias a Merlín, había menos gente en la tienda en ese momento. Al menos sólo había tres extraños mirándolos.

—Tía Ginny me lo contó todo sobre papá —dijo Rose, poniéndose a cuatro patas y gateando hacia el mago, que estaba entrando en un pánico silencioso. Se acomodó a su lado y frunció el ceño—. Mamá no me cuenta muchas cosas sobre papá, pero la tía Ginny respondió todas mis preguntas.

A pesar de sus nervios, sonrió.

—¿Todo? —preguntó, imaginando que sus preguntas habían sido _muchas_.

Rose asintió.

—Todo —repitió—. Me dijo que papá me quiere mucho y que me está cuidando desde donde sea que esté. La tía Ginny también me dijo que no debería preocuparme por ello porque puede que aún haya una oportunidad de que tenga un nuevo padre.

Draco se rio, maldiciendo mentalmente a la bruja metomentodo.

—¿Eso dijo? —preguntó, recordando las veces en las que sus ojos habían brillado cada vez que él y Hermione interactuaban.

—Sí, y le pregunté cómo podría conseguir un nuevo padre —continuó.

—¿Y qué dijo ella? —de alguna forma, temía su respuesta.

Ella se encogió de hombros y apoyó su cabeza en el brazo de él.

—Dijo que si se lo preguntase educadamente a alguien a quien quiera, puede que tuviese un nuevo papá —dijo con simplicidad, girando el cuello para mirarle—. Pensé en ti, Draco. Sin embargo, no puedo llamarte "papá" porque ya tengo uno. Así que he decidido llamarte "papi", si quisieses serlo.

Su garganta se estaba cerrando al ver sus ojos brillantes y llenos de esperanza.

—¿Quién ha dicho que yo aceptaría? —preguntó patéticamente.

Ella volvió a encogerse de hombros e hizo un puchero.

—También pensé en Theo, pero creo que está demasiado ocupado con Luna —dijo con un suspiro—. La tía Ginny dijo que no puedo tener al tío Harry porque ya está reservado para sus futuros bebés —él gruñó con diversión—, así que pensé en ti. Siempre estás cuidando de mamá y de mí, así que a ti te quiero más que a todos.

No sabía si era posible que su duro y frío corazón pudiese romperse por las palabras de una niña de seis años. Debía admitir que siempre se había imaginado como parte de su familia: él, Hermione y Rose, haciendo lo que pensaba que una familia debería hacer. Jamás había vivido la experiencia de tener una familia "normal", y el hecho de que una niña de seis años por la que él se preocupaba enormemente le ofreciese que fuese su padre… _bueno_ , que le diesen a todo, pero su corazón se había derretido por completo.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

Las miradas de ambos se dirigieron a una divertida Hermione. Llevaba un montón de bolsas colgadas del brazo. La mayoría de ellas contenían los materiales que necesitaban para la renovación de la habitación de Rose. Draco no sabía cómo, aún así, era capaz de poner los brazos en jarras contra su cintura.

En vez de responder a su pregunta, Rose se levantó y miró con excitación los materiales que su madre había comprado. Hermione fulminó a Draco con la mirada, pero el rubio simplemente sacudió la cabeza y recogió los libros de Rose.

—Eres un idiota si piensas que vas a pagarlos —dijo Hermione con una mirada desaprobatoria a los diez libros que había elegido la niña.

—Y tú eres más idiota aún si piensas que dejaré que los pagues tú —contestó con una sonrisa ladeada, enseñándole los libros. Su sonrisa se amplió, aprovechando la distracción que había causado Rose como una oportunidad para pagarlos. Rose hacía que su madre caminase más lentamente y, cuando llegaron al mostrador, los libros estaban en una bolsa.

—Draco —advirtió, quejándose—. Deja que te lo pague en un futuro, por favor.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua muy, _muy_ fuertemente para no responder que, si iban a ser una familia en el futuro, lo que era de él, sería de ella también. Deseó que sus encendidas mejillas pasasen desapercibidas y se las apañó para que en su rostro apareciese la famosa sonrisa Malfoy.

—Mala suerte, Granger —contestó, echando a caminar hacia la salida de la librería.

Escuchó que Hermione dejaba escapar un gran suspiro de frustración y derrota, haciendo que sonriese con cariño.

Mientras volvían al punto de Aparición, Draco agradeció que Rose hubiese parecido olvidarse de su conversación en Flourish y Blotts. Aún no tenía ni idea de qué contestar a su petición, y le preocupaba decir algo y arruinar para siempre su oportunidad de pedir salir a Granger.

Sin embargo, cuando Hermione se Desapareció, Rose le miró a los ojos y cogió su brazo.

—Creo que también eres la persona a la que mamá más quiere —dijo seriamente—. Así que, ¿pensarás en mi petición, Draco?

Fue un maldito milagro que no causase una Despartición a ninguno de ellos cuando se Desaparecieron.

* * *

—Sé a dónde vas, Granger.

Hermione se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta tímidamente, poniéndose la excéntrica, pero adorable bufanda que Luna le había regalado por Navidad alrededor del cuello. Draco estaba sentado en el sofá ( _su_ sofá, para ser exactos, ya que había reclamado ese mueble desde que empezó a dormir en su apartamento). Sus brazos estaban fuertemente cruzados contra su pecho y había una mirada de decepción en su rostro.

Ella sabía que no era lo que debía hacer, pero no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Él se estaba comportando como un padre pillando a su hija escapándose por la noche para salir de fiesta. Sacudiendo su cabeza a modo de disculpa, especialmente cuando Draco frunció el ceño ante su reacción, ella siguió pensando que la paternidad era algo _demasiado_ natural en Draco. Era misterioso.

—Lo siento, _padre_. No tenía intención de que me pillases —dijo cuando dejó de reírse. Entonces, girando la cabeza dijo—: Rosie, puedes salir. Draco nos ha pillado.

Rose asomó la cabeza por la puerta, riéndose locamente con diversión.

—Te lo dije, mamá —exclamó, corriendo hacia su madre—. Deberíamos pedirle que venga con nosotras.

La risa murió en sus labios y miró a su hija con tristeza. Sin palabras, se giró de nuevo hacia Draco. Ya no estaba frunciendo el ceño, pero parecía profundamente dolido por haber sido dejado de lado. Hermione casi sentía no habérselo preguntado, pero había intuido que no habría ido con ellas.

—Así que… Te has acordado —dijo Hermione, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su hija.

—Claro que me he acordado —contestó él, levantándose lentamente del sofá. Sus cejas volvieron a juntarse con enfado mientras se acercaba a la madre y a la hija—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Su mirada cayó al suelo y suspiró.

—Pensé… Bueno, no podemos estar molestándote continuamente con nuestros problemas familiares —murmuró por lo bajo. No estaba del todo segura de si Draco la había escuchado, así que continuó—: Además, no creo que este día sea importante para ti.

Ella había sabido siempre que la relación entre su difunto marido y el hombre frente a ella había sido mala. Ron lo había dejado claro cada vez que hablaba mal de Malfoy y sus privilegios cuando estaban en Hogwarts, dolorosamente envidioso por su riqueza. Suspirando en silencio, deseó que Ron supiese que, ahora, él que era mucho más rico en otros aspectos además del dinero en comparación a Draco, y que, en realidad, él era el privilegiado.

—Por supuesto que me importa, Hermione —gruñó con un tinte de dolor en su tono de voz. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron por la sorpresa. Él no buscó su mirada, así que fijó su vista en el suelo enmoquetado—. Sé lo que este día significa para ti y… No quiero que estéis _sola_.

Las emociones se agolparon en su corazón, pero aún así se las apañó para bromear al contestar.

—Bueno, Rose está conmigo. Así que, técnicamente, no estoy sola.

A Draco no le divirtió su intento de bromear.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, Granger —dijo, volviendo a cruzar los brazos contra su pecho.

Hermione le sonrió y extendió su mano. Draco miró sus dedos con desconfianza antes de ceder.

—Vale, puedes venir con nosotras —dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa—. Pero sólo si dejas se comportarte como un bebé.

Él gruñó, pero la forma en la que apretó su mano, reconfortándole, significó que no estaba completamente molesto con ella. Entonces, la soltó y se hizo a un lado, y Hermione tuvo que apretar su mano en un puño para no buscar la de él de nuevo.

—¡Arriba, arriba, Draco! —dijo Rose, contenta de que fuese con ellas.

Hermione, divertida, observó al rubio rodar los ojos y sacudir la cabeza.

—Creo que ya es hora de que te lo diga, Rose, viendo que tu madre es demasiado gallina como para decírtelo —Hermione le fulminó con la mirada juguetonamente, haciendo que sonriese—. Pero deberías saber que estás creciendo, demasiado rápido para ser sinceros, y nuestros pobres brazos no pueden seguir cargando tu peso.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos, Rose miró a su madre.

—Mamá, ¿es verdad? —jadeó—. ¿Estoy creciendo muy rápido?

Su madre soltó una risita y pasó una mano por sus rizos rojos.

—Sí, cariño —dijo—. Y antes de que te des cuenta, estarás en Hogwarts estudiando en la Biblioteca.

— _O_ tratando que te seleccionen para el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin —añadió Draco, queriendo ayudar.

—¡Gryffindor! —exclamaron Hermione y Rose al unísono.

Draco hizo una mueca, pero no contestó nada. Entonces, cogió la mano de Rose.

—En fin, creo que deberíamos irnos —dijo Hermione, mirando su reloj—. Quiero estar de vuelta antes de la cena —entonces, le preguntó a Draco—: ¿ _Sabes_ a dónde vamos? —él se encogió tímidamente de hombros, haciendo que ella riese—. Vale, haré la Aparición Conjunta —dijo—. Agarraos fuerte.

Cogiendo los brazos de Draco y de Rose, Hermione los Desapareció con un pop. Sólo pasaron unos segundos, pero finalmente reaparecieron en un campo familiar. Mirando a su alrededor, sus ojos se humedecieron ante la desvencijada figura de La Madriguera, que estaba a unos metros de ellos.

—¿No es eso…?

Hermione le miró y asintió.

—Sí —dijo—. Ron quería ser enterrado cerca de su casa.

La preocupación nubló sus ojos de mercurio.

—Pero los Weasley…

Ella suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—No te preocupes —le aseguró—. Se mudaron tras la Segunda Guerra —sus ojos se entristecieron de nuevo, recordando todos los momentos felices que había vivido en ese sitio—. Tras la muerte de algunos de ellos… Molly no podía soportar seguir viviendo aquí —Draco tocó su codo para confortarla, haciendo que volviese a sonreír—. Vamos —dijo, tirando de él y de Rose—. Tengo un marido al que visitar.

La tumba de Ron estaba localizada bajo un enorme roble cerca de La Madriguera. Era su árbol favorito, y adoraba estar tumbado bajo él durante el verano. Hermione casi se lo podía imaginar sentado ahí, sacudiendo la mano con entusiasmo y sonriéndole.

Sentía un incómodo nudo en su garganta al mirar la tumba de Ron. Había restos de la ceremonia que había sido llevado a cabo hacía un rato. Incluso vio un suéter que probablemente Molly había tejido para su difunto hijo. Había mensajes de gratitud, otros que rezaban "te echo de menos", y sobre todo, cariñosos recuerdos decoraban la tumba, que estaba completa con flores frescas, encantadas para que nunca se marchitasen.

Hermione, con las manos temblorosas, cogió un marco con una foto de ella, Harry y Ron, todos riendo y saludando a la cámara.

—Hola, Ron —dijo mientras una lágrima caía por sus mejillas—. Te echo de menos —sacó su varita y conjuró un girasol antes de ponerlo con cuidado en la tumba. Sintió la cálida y reconfortante presencia de Draco tras ella, y pudo escuchar a su hija a su lado, sorbiéndose los mocos fuertemente. Sonriendo, abrazó a Rose—. Por fin he atrapado a tu asesino —continuó, secando distraídamente las lágrimas de Rose—. Creo que te hará feliz escuchar que Lestrange ha sido sentenciado con la vida eterna en Azkaban —suspiró y dejó el marco en su sitio—. Sigue siendo raro, saber que nunca volveré a ver tu cara —dijo. Hermione, con cariño, pasó la mano por el nombre grabado en la tumba y sonrió—. No… No te quise de la forma en la que te merecías, Ron, pero te quise mucho como amigo. Aún me mata cómo acabaron las cosas entre nosotros.

Se secó algunas lágrimas del rostro. Inmediatamente, Draco le ofreció su pañuelo y Hermione lo aceptó. Sin embargo, en vez de usarlo en su cara, optó por secar las lágrimas de Rose.

Le entristecía que su hija estuviese tan devastada. Rose no tenía ningún recuerdo nítido sobre su padre, ya que apenas tenía tres años cuando murió, pero verla tan afectada… Le dolía el corazón porque no había tenido la oportunidad de crecer con su padre.

—Ven, Rosie, saluda a tu padre —susurró.

Rose se sorbió los mocos y se dejó caer en el césped, empezando a contarle a Ron lo que había hecho ese día, hablándole de sus nuevos amigos e, incluso, de Draco. Hermione escondió una sonrisa, imaginando a su ex marido gruñéndole desde el cielo por haber permitido que su hija estuviese tan unida a Draco Malfoy.

—¿Estás bien? —ella se giró y miró al rubio, pero entonces, él frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza—. Por supuesto que no lo estás. Es una pregunta _estúpida_.

—Por raro que parezca, estoy bien —le aseguró, levantándose para estirar las piernas —Draco seguía mirándola con preocupación, sin terminar de creerse lo que había dicho. Pero, entonces, creía haber visto algo en sus ojos que hizo que su mirada preocupada se derritiese, convirtiéndose en una de triste alivio—. Gracias por estar aquí —dijo, acercándose para coger su mano—. Tenías razón: no debería estar sola hoy.

En vez de responder, él apretó su mano para reconfortarla. Sonriéndole gentilmente, Hermione tragó sus emociones y miró al infinito.

" _Ron"_ , pensó, cerrando los ojos y rezando en silencio. _"Creo que estoy enamorada de Draco Malfoy. Por favor, perdóname"_.

Cuando una brisa de aire acarició su mejilla, Hermione sonrió. Quería creer que era una manifestación de que Ron aceptaba sus sentimientos.

En algún lugar de su corazón, creyó que este era el cierre que necesitaba.

Ahora, por fin podía empezar de nuevo.

* * *

 ** _Nota de la Autora_** ** _: Vale, en un principio quería hacer que Blaise fuese el villano. Traté de hacer un capítulo sobre ello, pero no me entusiasmaba tanto la idea, así que me olvidé de ella. Ya dije que este sería un fic sencillo y amoroso, así que creo que Lestrange es suficiente chico malo jajaja._**

 ** _En fin, el siguiente capítulo contará con más momentos Dramione + Rosie y otras conversaciones interesantes. El siguiente capítulo no formaba parte de mi idea original, pero había una escena que no paraba de rondar mi mente, así que, al final, tuve que escribirla._**

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¡Por fin han sentenciado a Lestrange! ¿Y Rose pidiéndole a Draco que sea su nuevo papá? ¿No os morís de amor? ¡Ahhh, y Hermione puede empezar de nuevo! ¡Y le admite a Ron que está enamorada de Draco! ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

 **Con cariño,**

 **WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	25. La charla

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo; pero, antes que nada, tanto la autora como yo queremos agradecer, de todo corazón, todos los favoritos, follows y reviews que hemos recibido. ¡Mil gracias, de verdad!**

 **Sin más dilación, os dejo leer…**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25: La charla**

* * *

Rose se despertó de un sobresalto, los restos de su temible pesadilla aún persistían en su aterrorizada mente. Las lágrimas caían constantemente de su rostro mientras lanzaba una mirada de pánico a su madre. Hermione estaba durmiendo profundamente en la cama con el pelo desordenado sobre su almohada.

Ella sabía que su madre estaba increíblemente cansada después del trabajo que habían hecho ese día. Cuando Hermione fue a buscarla a la guardería del Ministerio, Rose percibió que ella y su tío Harry habían trabajado muy duro. Por lo tanto, a pesar del miedo en su corazón, no quería despertar a su madre.

Rose tenía la intuición de que su madre había estado llorando mucho por ella durante los últimos días. Su madre y Draco nunca llegaron a contarla nada, pero Rose sabía que algo grande y malo le había sucedido cuando se despertó en San Mungo. Siendo la pequeña chiquilla curiosa que era, millones de preguntas corrían dentro de su cabeza. Sin embargo, extrañamente, sabía que no podía preguntárselo a su madre en voz alta, por temor volver a verla llorar.

Odiaba muchas cosas en la vida; por ejemplo, cómo la Sra. Figg siempre la forzaba a usar esa bufanda que le picaba alrededor del cuello o Sophie Boot alardeando de que sus padres eran los _mejores_ (¡no había duda de que la mejor era su madre, _en serio_!) y cómo la gente parecía siempre mirar mal a Draco cuando él era bueno y amable y hacía todo lo posible por no decir malas palabras. Pero lo que más odiaba era ver _llorar_ a su madre.

Entonces, tomó una decisión. Rose saltó de la cama que compartía con su madre y se estremeció un poco por el frío. Las sombras parecían aterradoras esa noche, pero ella las ignoró con firmeza, reuniendo el coraje de Gryffindor que sabía que había heredado de su madre y su padre para aventurarse fuera del dormitorio de Hermione.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegó a la sala de estar. La inconfundible figura de Draco estaba tumbada en el sofá y, a pesar de sus lágrimas, Rose se rio cuando lo escuchó roncar.

Rose se acercó rápidamente al rubio y lo sacudió para despertarlo.

—Draco —susurró con urgencia—. ¡Draco, despiértate!

El rubio gimió enfadado y apartó su mano.

—Rose —dijo con voz todavía ronca por el sueño—. No quiero comer galletas esta noche.

Le dio la espalda y enterró su cabello rubio debajo de su edredón. Frustrada y asustada, Rose lo sacudió para despertarlo una vez más.

—Draco, por favor, despierta —suplicó.

Sus ojos se humedecieron y su labio inferior tembló. Su coraje de Gryffindor se estaba agotando, y necesitaba que Draco se despertara. ¡Ahora! Aspiró profundamente y sintió que Draco se ponía rígido contra su mano. Inmediatamente, se levantó del sofá y la miró con preocupación. Agarró su varita e iluminó la lámpara más cercana desde el sofá, generando suficiente luz para verla.

—¿Por qué estás llorando? —exigió, agarrando sus dos muñecas para examinarla críticamente—. ¿Dónde está tu madre?

—Mamá está dormida —su voz se había calmado considerablemente ahora que Draco estaba despierto. Su pesadilla volvió a ella una vez más y sus lágrimas aumentaron—. D-Draco, he tenido una pesadilla.

Sus ojos brillaron con alarma mientras la acercaba a él.

—¿Has soñado...? —hizo una pausa y tragó saliva—. ¿Has soñado con los mismos hombres enmascarados del sueño del otro día?

Sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —preguntó maravillada.

—Supongo que he acertado —murmuró. Sus ojos grises se oscurecieron con preocupación mientras ella, sin decir palabra, levantaba la mano y retorcía los dedos. Suspirando, se levantó sin esfuerzo y la llevó a sus brazos. Rose estrechó le envolvió con sus brazos y piernas y enterró su cara contra su cuello. Los abrazos de Draco siempre eran cálidos y reconfortantes; Rose ya se sentía mucho mejor siendo sostenida por él—. ¿Te preocupan? —preguntó—. ¿Estas pesadillas?

Ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza contra su cuello.

—Pero está bien —continuó—. Me siento mejor ahora, Draco.

—Tal vez deberíamos decírselo a tu madre…

—¡NO! —exclamó en voz alta, sorprendiendo a Draco. Las mejillas de Rose se colorearon cuando frunció el ceño—. Mamá es... ella siempre está llorando por mí... —su labio inferior temblaba de vergüenza—. No quiero que llore más.

Draco soltó un resoplido cariñoso.

—Eres una amenaza encantadora. Tu madre nunca dejará de preocuparse por ti —la movió en sus brazos buscando una posición más cómoda—. Todavía creo que deberíamos decírselo a tu madre. Ella sabría qué hacer.

Ella no supo qué responder porque sabía que era la verdad. Tal vez su madre sabría qué hacer para evitar que esas pesadillas volviesen a asustarla por las noches. Pero por ahora, quería que su madre descansara.

—¿Me puedes cantar una canción? —preguntó, ensanchando inocentemente los ojos y haciendo sobresalir su labio inferior.

Hacía años que Rose había descubierto que cuando hacía eso, la gente parecía hacer lo que pedía. El tío Harry siempre se estremecía y le compraba las cosas que realmente le gustaban, lo que hacía que su madre se enfadase. Para su gran sorpresa, Draco la miró con enfado.

—No —respondió secamente.

—Por favor, Draco, por favor —gimió, apretando sus brazos alrededor de él—. Mamá siempre me canta cuando tengo una pesadilla.

—Yo no soy tu madre —señaló con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero pronto serás mi papá, ¿verdad? —insistió. Un ceño fruncido apareció en su rostro, pero Rose continuó—: ¿Verdad, Draco? Y para ser mi papá, tienes que cantarme cada vez que tengo una pesadilla.

Él gruñó e hizo un movimiento para ponerla de nuevo en el suelo, pero ella se agarró a él con más fuerza.

—Vuelve con tu madre y duerme, amenaza —advirtió.

El pánico se apoderó de su pequeño corazón, dándose cuenta de que Draco no estaba cediendo. La idea de volver a su habitación, con su madre durmiendo, mientras las sombras en la habitación se cernían sobre su cama la aterrorizaba en pedazos. El recuerdo de los hombres enmascarados que giraban sobre ella probablemente la mantendría despierta. Unos sollozos desesperados escaparon de sus labios y enterró su cara contra el cuello de Draco.

—¿R-Rose? —la llamó con preocupación en su voz mientras suavemente le frotaba la espalda.

Rose ya no sabía qué hacer. No sabía cómo convencer a Draco para que cantase y disipase sus pesadillas. Tal vez debería haber despertado a su madre en vez de a él. Rose se odiaría a sí misma si su madre se volvía a echar a llorar, ¡pero estaba tan asustada! ¿Qué debía hacer?

Sin embargo, sus gritos se calmaron en shock cuando escuchó la voz baja y áspera de Draco. Ella reconoció al instante _"Somewhere Over the Rainbow"_ , pero sus letras eran incorrectas y extrañas. Su canto era malo, también; su madre cantaba la canción mejor, después de todo.

Pero esto serviría, pensó. Draco comenzó a mecerla un poco y Rose se sintió reconfortada. Ya no sabía las letras, pero estaba tarareando por lo bajo, y eso fue suficiente para Rose.

—Gracias, Draco —suspiró con los ojos ya cerrados. Lo sintió sonreír contra su cabello y Rose le devolvió una sonrisa adormecida.

Ella realmente quería a Draco. Mucho.

* * *

Hermione rodó sobre la cama, esperando sentir el calor de Rose a su lado. Cuando lo único que sintió fue frío y vacío, abrió completamente los ojos y se incorporó.

—¿Rose? —la llamó en la oscuridad de la noche. El pánico aumentó cuando no escuchó ninguna respuesta.

La castaña se convenció a sí misma de que estaba siendo demasiado paranoica. El secuestro de Rose todavía estaba demasiado fresco en su mente y solo tenía que asegurarse de que su hija estuviera a salvo.

Recuperando apresuradamente su varita, Hermione revisó su baño. Su corazón latía con fuerza al comprobar que, de nuevo, Rose no estaba a la vista. Todos los pensamientos racionales volaron por la ventana cuando corrió hacia el dormitorio de Rose. No le importó abrir la puerta con demasiada fuerza.

Unas lágrimas temerosas se formaron en sus ojos al ver que Rose no estaba por ninguna parte. Hermione corrió ciegamente por las escaleras hacia la sala de estar con la intención de despertar a Draco y decirle que su hija había desaparecido. _Otra vez_. Mentalmente se maldijo por ser demasiado complaciente al pensar que Rose estaba a salvo. Pero había olvidado que el mundo era un lugar _peligroso_. Como Auror, ya debería haber aprendido esto de memoria.

—Dr-

Las palabras se apagaron en sus labios mientras observaba la escena ante sus ojos. Draco estaba de espaldas a ella, con Rose dormida en sus brazos. Todavía no había percibido la presencia de Hermione mientras tarareaba la inconfundible melodía de _"Somewhere Over the Rainbow"_ , meciendo suavemente a Rose para dormirla.

Su corazón se estremeció al verlo, su mente se convirtió en un desastre revuelto. Las emociones amenazaban con estallar su corazón y Hermione no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

Se quedó quieta y vio que Draco finalmente se daba la vuelta. Su nana terminó instantáneamente cuando su mirada sorprendida se posó en ella. Un hermoso rubor se extendió por toda su cara con vergüenza de haber sido pillado. Al mismo tiempo, entrecerró los ojos, acusatorio.

—Granger —dijo bruscamente en un susurro—. ¿Qué demonios haces ahí?

Salió de las sombras y se acercó a su hija dormida y al hombre que, sin saberlo, había atrapado su corazón. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos con asombro e incredulidad, cuestionando cómo un hombre tan maravilloso había entrado en su vida. Hermione pateó mentalmente al Destino por haber hecho que tardase tanto tiempo en darse cuenta de que él era la persona indicada para ella, el _único_ hombre para ella, y lamentó todos los momentos perdidos que había tenido y en los que se había alejado de él. Pero, de nuevo, tal vez si se hubiese dado cuenta demasiado pronto, Rose podría no haber existido. Hermione tampoco quería eso.

—¿Hermione? —la llamó. Su furia avergonzada se había derretido completamente y había sido reemplazada por una preocupación sincera.

—Yo... pensaba que Rose había desaparecido —respondió sin aliento. Dio unos pasos más hacia adelante y se detuvo cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de Draco.

Una mirada de comprensión cruzó sus rasgos.

—Ha tenido una pesadilla —explicó suavemente. Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon mientras sonreía con tristeza—. Los mismos hombres enmascarados —Draco gruñó y protegió su agarre alrededor de Rose—. Espero que Lestrange se pudra en Azkaban por haberse atrevido a poner una mano sobre Rose —el corazón de Hermione zumbó cuando una lágrima se deslizó lentamente por su rostro—. ¿Por qué estás llorando? —preguntó, alarmado. Draco distraídamente trazó un dedo contra su mejilla húmeda y frunció el ceño—. Rose está a salvo, Granger. Te dije que os protegería a las dos.

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron más con sus palabras y apartó la mirada de los brillantes y vidriosos ojos de Hermione.

La mente y el corazón de Hermione le instaban a que finalmente le dijera que él le había robado el corazón durante los últimos meses, y tal vez llevar su amistad al siguiente nivel. Le dolía el cuerpo y la mente por todo lo que había ocurrido, y Hermione supo que empezaría a volverse loca si seguía resistiéndose a él.

Su mano parecía tener una mente propia, colocándose contra su cálida mejilla. Draco se puso rígido bajo su toque, sus ojos se agrandaron un poco con su dulzura.

—Draco —dijo cariñosamente, dando otro paso adelante—. Yo... —una enorme sonrisa floreció en su rostro y a ella no le importó que él pensase que estaba loca. Pidió ayuda a Merlín, porque estaba _desesperada_. Temía que la rechazase, pero... pero lo había visto en sus ojos. Había visto cómo a veces la miraba cuando pensaba que ella no le miraba a él. Había visto cómo a veces se impedía acercarse a ella para tocarla. Había visto cómo su respiración se enganchaba cuando estaba cerca de él—. Draco, yo…

Hizo una pausa al ver que Rose se movía y, somnolienta, abría los ojos.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó con voz ronca, antes de dejar escapar un enorme bostezo.

Hermione supo que el hechizo ya estaba roto. Suspiró por la interrupción y negó con la cabeza cariñosamente a su hija, antes de levantarla de los brazos de Draco.

—Draco me ha dicho que has tenido una pesadilla, cariño —dijo suavemente. Rose entró en pánico y miró a Draco con enfado, quien simplemente puso los ojos en blanco—. No es culpa de Draco, Rosie —aplacó Hermione—. No te enfades con él.

—Pero mamá —respondió su hija llorosa—. Estás... estás llorando otra vez. ¡Y es por mi culpa!

Hermione estaba confundida por las palabras de Rose y le lanzó una mirada a Draco.

—No quería molestarte porque cree que te está haciendo llorar demasiado estos últimos días —explicó.

El corazón de Hermione se hinchó mientras miraba con cariño a Rose.

—Oh, cariño, mamá prefiere que le cuentes que estás teniendo pesadillas —advirtió ligeramente. Abrazó a su hija contra su pecho y suspiró—. Lamento haberte preocupado, Rosie. Mamá se siente un poco emocionada estos últimos días. No es por ti. Lo _prometo_. Era una mentira piadosa. Por supuesto que había llorado mucho por su hija, pero Rose no necesitaba saberlo.

De alguna manera, sus palabras tuvieron efecto porque Rose se relajó en sus brazos.

—He vuelto a ver a los hombres enmascarados que asustan, mamá —confesó finalmente, sorbiéndose los mocos delicadamente cuando las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos una vez más—. Estaba muy asustada —la niña se secó las lágrimas y lanzó una brillante sonrisa hacia Draco—. ¡Pero ahora estoy bien! Draco me ha cantado _"Somewhere Over the Rainbow"_ , pero se ha equivocado en la letra. Y su voz no es bonita.

—Gracias, amenaza. Me alegra saber que aprecias el esfuerzo que he hecho —gruñó Draco con una mirada fulminante.

Hermione se rio entre dientes mientras Rose le sacaba la lengua al rubio.

—¿Estás mejor ahora, Rosie? ¿De verdad? —preguntó tentativamente. Tocó las mejillas de su hija y limpió las lágrimas restantes. Rose asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza, haciendo que sonriese—. Está bien. Como has sido muy valiente, creo que te permitiré comer una galleta esta noche —Rose se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa y Hermione añadió apresuradamente—: Sólo _una_ , jovencita.

—¡Oh, mamá, eres la súper mejor! —chilló la pelirroja mientras envolvía el cuello de Hermione con sus brazos.

Hermione sonrió y miró por encima del hombro de Rose.

—También te permito comer con nosotras, Draco —le invitó, con el vientre revuelto cuando una sonrisa diabólica se extendió por su hermoso rostro.

—¿Te enfadarás si me como más de una?

Rose sacudió la cabeza y fulminó a Draco con la mirada.

—¡No es justo! —se quejó—. Mamá ha dicho que solo podemos comer una.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y gruñó todo el camino hasta la pequeña cocina. Rose charló por los codos, pero Hermione solo escuchaba a medias sus aventuras con Frank Longbottom y la guardería.

Se sentía como si fueran una familia de verdad. Se sintió repentinamente completa por el deseo de finalmente confesarle sus sentimientos.

Tal fue su felicidad que incluso fingió ignorancia cuando pilló a Draco entregándole furtivamente otra galleta a Rose, quien inmediatamente la metió por completo dentro de su boca y se rio.

* * *

Su corazón saltó a su garganta cuando vio que Harry ya estaba esperando en una mesa cerca de la enorme ventana del restaurante Muggle. Inicialmente, Hermione había planeado llegar al menos diez minutos antes que su mejor amigo para reflexionar sobre lo que iba a contarle, pero Davies la había acorralado para hablar sobre el nuevo caso que le habían asignado. Por eso llegó _quince_ minutos tarde a su cita para comer con su mejor amigo. Y su cabeza todavía estaba hecha un lío.

Tras los eventos de la noche anterior con la pesadilla de Rose, Hermione había decidido decirle finalmente a Harry que estaba albergando sentimientos no tan platónicos hacia Draco Malfoy. No era que las cosas fuesen a cambiar si Harry no le daba su bendición porque, _maldita sea_ , era una mujer adulta capaz de decidir por sí misma.

Aún así, Harry había sido el primer amigo de Ron. Ella siempre fue la "sujeta-velas" en su maravillosa amistad. Hermione, a los once años de edad, a veces se sentía ajena a ellos y eso la había ofendido, pero llegó a aceptarlo al ver florecer su amistad ante sus ojos.

Por eso, Hermione no pudo evitar sentir que, si comenzaba a salir con Draco, también podría estar traicionando a Harry.

—Supongo que Davies te ha dado otra charla sobre tu nuevo caso —la saludó Harry una vez que se sentó en la silla frente a él.

A pesar de sus nervios, se sorprendió.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó.

—De verdad, Hermione, te conozco desde hace años —señaló con una amplia sonrisa—. Siempre, por muy doloroso que sea para los demás, llegas a tiempo. Al ver que estamos trabajando bajo el mando de un jefe de departamento bastante exigente, supuse que Davies te había dado una de sus infames "charlas" tras asignarte un nuevo caso.

Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió.

—Davies puede llegar a ser un poco intenso —dijo, lo que provocó que Harry resoplara ante su grosera subestimación—. Pero es mejor Davies que McLaggen, ¿no?

—Oh sí —sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente ante la perspectiva de trabajar con Henrik McLaggen—. Todavía no puedo entender cómo Malfoy pudo sobrevivir trabajando bajo las órdenes de ese bufón durante un mes entero —ante la mención de Draco, el nerviosismo que había estado sintiendo volvió con toda su fuerza. Harry parecía estar preocupado por su repentino cambio de actitud—. ¿Ocurre algo, Hermione? —preguntó, cogiendo su mano—. Tengo la sensación de que tienes algo importante que decirme.

" _Oh, a la mierda"_ , pensó para sí misma, y luego, sin vacilar, soltó:

—Me gusta Draco.

Su agarre se aflojó, pero su rostro permaneció impasible.

—Bueno —dijo lentamente—, admito que todavía es un maldito imbécil, pero mentiría si dijese que no lo encuentro... ehh... algo tolerable. Más tolerable, por decir algo.

—No, no, Harry —insistió—. Quiero decir, que me gusta de gustar. Y si debo ser sincera conmigo misma, me gusta muchísimo.

Su mejor amigo la miró con confusión durante un rato, antes de que darse cuenta de lo que su rostro reflejaba. Sus ojos esmeralda se abrieron con sorpresa.

— _Oh_ —se quedó sin aliento. Hermione se preparó para un arrebato inevitable, porque en realidad, no sería Harry Potter si nunca tuviera episodios aleatorios de emociones explosivas, pero, para su mayor sorpresa, Harry logró esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Por supuesto, era rara y casi desequilibrada, pero no obstante era una sonrisa—. Supongo que te ha costado darte cuenta.

—¿Q-qué? —escupió.

Harry suspiró y le dirigió una mirada aguda.

—Es dolorosamente obvio, Hermione —complementó—. Entre Ron y yo, sabes que yo no era el que tiene la cabeza dura.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿No estás...? ¿No estás enfadado?

—¿Por qué debería estarlo? —preguntó. Parecía estar genuinamente sorprendido de que ella pensara que se enfadaría—. ¿Debería enfadarme?

—No —respondió ella apresuradamente—. Quiero decir... ¿Sí? ¿Tal vez? Estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy, Harry. Y Ron era... —tragó saliva y miró hacia la mesa—. Ron era tu mejor amigo.

Se instauró un silencio entre los dos. Hermione se preparó para el arrebato de Harry, pero al ver que seguía calmado se sintió muy confundida. Harry la apretó en un abrazo fuerte y reconfortante que hizo que los ojos se le humedeciesen.

—Tú también eres mi mejor amiga —susurró Harry contra su oreja. Podía escuchar su sonrisa y Hermione se sintió un poco estúpida por estar demasiado emocionada por sus palabras—. Y quiero que seas feliz, Hermione. Has pasado por muchas cosas. ¡Diablos! Hemos pasado juntos por muchas cosas, y merecemos ser felices. Aunque todavía sea malditamente extraño y surrealista, creo firmemente que Malfoy te hace feliz.

Ella sonrió contra su cuello.

—Me hace muy feliz —susurró ella en respuesta.

Harry suspiró y se apartó.

—Maldita sea, todavía es extraño ver que puede "manejar" a Rose tan bien —dijo—. Creo... Creo que Malfoy podría convertirse en un padre brillante para Rose. Más de lo que podría serlo yo.

Las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de rojo.

—Sólo he dicho que me gusta, Harry —le advirtió—. En ningún momento he dicho que me vaya a casar con él.

Aunque, a decir verdad, había pensado en eso bastante a menudo.

Resoplando, Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Como he dicho antes, es dolorosamente obvio, 'Mione —dijo con cariño y una sonrisa. Sus mejillas se inflamaron más, y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír tímidamente—. Para ser sincero, sé que, en caso de que te dijese que es una mala persona y te prohibiese salir con él, no me harías caso.

—Me conoces demasiado bien —dijo con una sonrisa brillante.

Él imitó su sonrisa y la atrajo a sus brazos una vez más.

—Eres como una hermana para mí, Hermione —continuó—. Por eso creo que es mi obligación darle a Malfoy la charla del hermano mayor y amenazar con hacer estallar sus pelotas si te hace daño a ti _o_ a Rose.

—No estamos saliendo todavía, Harry.

Harry volvió a resoplar.

—De verdad, Hermione, tus sentimientos no son los únicos que son dolorosamente obvios —señaló—. Nunca te has fijado en la mirada empalagosa que te dirige Malfoy cada vez que estás en la misma habitación que él.

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron un poco al sentir que su corazón se llenaba de esperanza.

—Puedo cuidarme yo solita, muchas gracias —le recordó—. Ya tengo una lista de hechizos a la mano por si se atreve a hacernos daño.

Ella sintió cómo el pecho de su amigo retumbaba por la risa.

—Ahora, me siento un poco mal por el pobre idio- ¡Ay! ¡Hermione! —gimió, apartándose para frotarse su dolorido hombro.

Ella sonrió brillantemente y besó las mejillas de Harry.

—Gracias, Harry —respondió ella con sinceridad—. Yo... Esto significa mucho para mí.

—Eres mi _mejor_ amiga —reiteró, apartando con cariño un mechón de pelo rizado detrás de su oreja—. Quiero que seas feliz.

Hermione se sentía enormemente agradecida al universo por haberle dado a Harry Potter.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Hermione se encontró en el mismo restaurante en el que había estado con Harry. Pero esta vez era Theodore Nott quien se sentaba frente a ella.

Se sorprendió cuando Theo irrumpió en el DALM y prácticamente la arrastró fuera del edificio del Ministerio. Hermione trató de buscar a Harry para pedirle ayuda, pero su amigo con gafas no estaba por ninguna parte. Por lo tanto, no tuvo más remedio que dejar que Theo Nott la llevara a dicho restaurante.

Un camarero ya había tomado sus comandas, pero Nott todavía no le explicaba el motivo de haberla llevado ahí. Hermione lo observó en silencio y notó que su actitud relajada y sarcástica parecía haber desaparecido por completo. De hecho, Nott estaba extremadamente serio y Hermione se sintió un poco nerviosa.

Cuando llegaron sus comandas, Hermione se dispuso a cortar su pollo sin decir una palabra. Se preguntó si debía ser la primera en romper el silencio, pero dudaba que fuese una buena idea.

—¿Qué sientes por Draco?

Hermione se atragantó con la carne de pollo y bebió apresuradamente su vaso de agua. Le miró y se dio cuenta de que Theo estaba impasible y estoico. Estaba empezando a desconcertarla.

—La verdad, Nott, es que eso no es asunto tuyo —señaló con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí que es mi _maldito_ asunto, Granger —dijo bruscamente, inclinándose más hacia la castaña. Hermione estaba asombrada por la vehemencia en su voz—. Draco es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida en este momento. Sin él, podría haber muerto hace años por todas las jodidas cosas por las que pasé —Hermione se estremeció ante su confesión—. Así que sí, Granger, este es mi maldito asunto porque una de las cosas que llevo deseando fervientemente desde el final de la guerra es ver a Draco _feliz_... Maldita y verdaderamente feliz —Hermione se quedó boquiabierta al escucharlo, mirando cómo Theo se recostaba contra su silla—. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que este mundo no perdona a Draco —continuó, esta vez en voz baja—. Francamente, Granger, Draco no podrá soportarlo si descubre que se está haciendo ilusiones por nada; que simplemente lo mantienes cerca porque es jodidamente bueno con tu hija. Si esta es tu única intención, entonces realmente pienso deberías irte a la mierda y hacer que siga ilusionándose —sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente ante su insinuación, pero Theo aún no había terminado. La mirada del castaño se había suavizado considerablemente, y ella pudo ver que Theo Nott se había familiarizado con ella durante los últimos meses—. He visto a Draco luchar durante años contra sus sentimientos, Granger —su voz era más suave y triste, y Hermione no podía entender por qué sus ojos estaban llorosos—. Tu embarazo y el posterior matrimonio con Weasley fueron dos de los peores días de su vida; confía en mí —una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro y Theo suavizó aún más su tono de voz—. Te ha estado esperando durante tanto tiempo, Granger —dijo con una sonrisa triste—. Si no tienes intención de corresponder nunca sus sentimientos, entonces tienes que decírselo para que deje de esperar y finalmente pueda seguir adelante.

Ella soltó una carcajada, ligeramente divertida de que Nott comenzase a incomodarse por sus lágrimas.

—Draco es muy afortunado de tenerte como su mejor amigo —gruñó finalmente en respuesta —las mejillas de Theo enrojecieron—. Pero Nott, tu pequeña charla ha sido completamente injustificada —continuó con una amplia sonrisa—. Me gusta Draco. Mucho, si fuera honesta conmigo misma —Theo no se molestó en esconder su suspiro de alivio, lo que provocó que su sonrisa se ensanchara—. De hecho, hablé con Harry ayer en este mismo restaurante, y confesé mis nuevos sentimientos por Draco —ella se sonrojó y tímidamente lo miró a los ojos—. Harry me dijo que le iba a dar a Malfoy la charla del hermano mayor. Nunca pensé que yo recibiría una al día siguiente.

El mago de cabello castaño que estaba frente a ella se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente y sus mejillas se enrojecieron una vez más.

—Sí, bueno... —se frotó la nuca—. No estaba seguro de lo que sentías por Draco y tengo el extraño presentimiento de que el bastardo está a punto de hacer algo al respecto. Pensé que debía tener esta charla contigo antes de que hiciese algo que le pusiese en ridículo.

—No va a hacer el ridículo —aseguró con una bonita sonrisa.

Theo sonrió infantilmente y se inclinó más cerca de ella una vez más.

—Mantengamos esta conversación en secreto, ¿vale? —sugirió—. Si Draco se entera de que he desvelado el secreto que mejor ha guardado durante años, no dudará patearme el culo durante un milenio entero. Estoy seguro de ello.

Hermione sonrió. Sus ojos brillaban con picardía.

—Depende —dijo lentamente—. Todavía no te he perdido por llevar a mi hija a una de tus citas.

—Con _Luna_ —razonó—. La hermosa, brillante y encantadora Luna Lovegood.

—Aún así —respondió ella, levantando una ceja perfectamente arqueada.

Theo resopló y sacudió la cabeza.

—A veces, me pregunto por qué no te sortearon en Slytherin —confesó.

—¿Tal vez porque soy nacida de muggles y tu fundador odiaba a las personas como yo? —sugirió amablemente.

Él se rio y asintió con la cabeza.

—Tal vez si Rose fuese sorteada en Slytherin en lugar de...

—Mala suerte, Nott —dijo con una sonrisa—. Ella es una verdadera Gryffindor.

—Muy cierto —dijo con un suspiro de derrota—. Qué lástima.

* * *

—Ey, Malfoy.

Draco levantó la vista de las filas de suministros de Quidditch que estaba inspeccionando y frunció el ceño.

—Potter —saludó cortésmente. Entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza ante lo obviamente incómodo que estaba El Niño Que Vivió. Junto a él estaba Ginny Weasley, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros ante el extraño comportamiento de su novio—. ¿Buscando nuevos suministros, Weasley? —Draco arrastró las palabras, se apoyó en uno de los estantes y levantó una ceja. Aunque todavía se sentía terriblemente incómodo con Potter, Weasley era alguien con quien podía bromear fácilmente. Le caería algo mejor si dejase de mirarle con diversión cuando él y Hermione estaban interactuando.

—Necesito comprar unos guantes nuevos para mi próximo partido —respondió con frialdad y con un toque de desafío en sus ojos.

El sonrió ladeadamente.

—¿Asustada de los Tornados, Weasley?

Ginny se burló con confianza y cruzó los brazos contra su pecho.

—Ya te gustaría a ti, Malfoy —respondió mientras las comisuras de sus labios se contraían.

Draco se permitió sonreír con sinceridad. Potter estaba realmente atónito con la expresión en su rostro.

—En fin, tengo que irme —se despidió—. Buena suerte en tu partido, Weasley.

Ginny simplemente asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa mientras Potter seguía teniendo esa expresión extraña en su rostro. Draco levantó una ceja ante su inusual comportamiento, pero no le dio importancia y se dio la vuelta.

—Ey, Malfoy! —lo llamó Harry antes de que pudiera salir completamente de la tienda.

Frunciendo el ceño, miró a Harry.

—¿Qué pasa?

Se quedó en silencio durante un minuto, como si estuviera debatiendo si decirle algo o no. A su lado, Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un codazo en las costillas. Potter hizo una mueca de dolor, respiró hondo y lo miró.

—Si le haces daño, te mataré. ¿Me escuchas? —le amenazó.

Draco no necesitó preguntar a quién se refería Harry. Ginny soltó una carcajada y sacudió la cabeza con cariño, empujando a su novio hacia las filas de guantes para evitar que hiciera un ridículo mayor.

El rubio, ciertamente un poco nervioso por las palabras de Harry, frunció el ceño ante su retirada.

No había pasado nada entre él y Hermione todavía.

Draco estaba muy confundido.

* * *

 ** _Nota de la Autora_** ** _: ¡El siguiente capítulo será enteramente Dramione! :)_**

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Qué me decís de la tierna escena tras la pesadilla de Rose? ¿Y de las charlas de Hermione con Harry y Theo? ¿Y de la amenaza de Harry hacia Draco? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

 **Con cariño,**

 **WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	26. La confesión

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo; pero, antes que nada, tanto la autora como yo queremos agradecer, de todo corazón, todos los favoritos, follows y reviews que hemos recibido. ¡Mil gracias, de verdad!**

 **Sin más dilación, os dejo leer…**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

 ** _Nota de la Autora_** **: Mientras leéis este capítulo, es recomiendo que escuchéis** ** _"Stay Right Where You Are"_** **de Ingrid Michaelson. Estuve escuchándola mientras escribía este capítulo. Es una canción preciosa y creo que le va muy bien a la temática de este capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26: La confesión**

* * *

Nunca pensó que volvería tan pronto en el Ministerio de Magia. Pero ahí estaba, con un objetivo en mente. Las cartas de recomendación de Potter y Hermione pesaban mucho en sus bolsillos mientras corría hacia el ascensor con los otros funcionarios del Ministerio.

Algunos aviones de papel se acercaron y revolotearon silenciosamente en lo alto mientras el ascensor le llevaba al Nivel 2, al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

Draco tragó su inquietud y lentamente salió del ascensor. Sus ojos escudriñaron el departamento una vez más y, a diferencia de la última vez, todo el departamento zumbaba en un torbellino de negocios y trabajo. Nadie le echó una mirada de reojo, lo que lo impulsó a soltar lentamente la respiración y continuar su viaje hacia la sala de espera.

Dejó que sus ojos escudriñaran a las personas presentes en el departamento, buscando el cabello tupido y familiar de Hermione e incluso al Niño Que Vivió. Ninguno de los dos se estaba ahí, y Draco pensó que podrían haber sido asignados a hacer trabajo de campo.

Suspirando, probablemente con alivio, Draco enfocó su mirada errante en el letrero de la Sala de Espera y aceleró el paso.

Cuando entró, varias cabezas se posaron en él, lo que le hizo estremecerse. Sus miradas se volvieron sospechosas, algunas incluso desagradables, pero afortunadamente, nadie hizo ningún comentario sobre la llegada de un ex Mortífago.

Eligió sentarse cerca de la puerta, en caso de que volviese a cambiar de opinión y necesitase salir corriendo de ahí inmediatamente. La sala de espera estaba terriblemente abarrotada de gente y se encontró atrapado entre la pared y un enorme hombre de hombros anchos, con la nariz destrozada, que le recordaba terriblemente a los cerdos salvajes que había visto en Hogwarts. Draco pensó que Cerdito parecía un apodo apropiado para ese mago.

—¿Qué estás solicitando?

Draco casi saltó de su asiento antes de mirar cautelosamente a Cerdito.

—Rompedor de Maldiciones —contestó.

Las cejas de Cerdito desaparecieron tras su flequillo en sorpresa.

—Buena elección —respondió—. Yo quiero solicitar un puesto en la Patrulla de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

Draco hizo un sonido extraño, mirando al hombre que estaba a su lado de manera evaluadora. Su gran tamaño sería un activo para el departamento, y dudaba que Cerdito no fuera aceptado de inmediato.

Ese fue el final de su pequeña charla y Draco se vio obligado a confrontar sus pensamientos.

Con Hermione trabajando y Rose en la guardería del Ministerio, Draco se encontró a sí mismo aburrido en el apartamento de Granger. Ocasionalmente se pasaba por sus oficinas para monitorear el desempeño de Zabini en la gerencia del negocio Malfoy, que, para su sorpresa, seguía floreciendo bajo su administración. También se Aparecía en su propio apartamento, para gran alivio y deleite de Tippy, e incluso ocasionalmente involucraba a su elfo personal en algunas conversaciones mundanas. También visitaba a su madre en la Mansión, pero ella estaba tan preocupada por hablar con el retrato de su padre que él no quería molestarlos.

Las palabras de Potter y Granger aún sonaban en el fondo de su mente, convenciéndole de que se uniera a ellos en el DALM y se convirtiera en un Rompedor de Maldiciones. Un día, mientras todos ellos estaban ausentes, escribió una carta al DALM con respecto a su aplicación como Rompedor de Maldiciones. A partir de ese momento, todo estaba borroso y ahora ahí estaba, esperando su turno para ser entrevistado por el Jefe de Departamento.

Draco aún no le había contado sus planes a Hermione por temor a que se emocionara demasiado y le pusiera más nervioso. Después de todo, estaba solicitando el trabajo de sus _sueños_ , y no quería que ella lo viera triste cuando no aceptaran su solicitud.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Draco interrumpió sus reflexiones mientras enderezaba su espalda. La joven bruja dijo algunos nombres más antes de volver a cerrar la puerta tras ella. Miró con envidia a los que habían sido llamados, sabiendo que su agonía no se prolongaría más, antes de desplomarse en su asiento con el ceño fruncido.

Pronto, Cerdito y más magos y brujas fueron llamados, y Draco comenzó a sentir pánico por el hecho de ser la última persona en la Sala de Espera. Se preguntó si había concertado correctamente la cita, maldiciéndose mentalmente por no haberse asegurado de ello en primer lugar.

La humillación lo estaba devorando por dentro y Draco estaba medio tentado de abrir la puerta y alejarse del Ministerio para no volver a repetir esto nunca más.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de levantarse y salir de esta habitación, la puerta se abrió de golpe por última vez. La joven bruja entró y lo miró con interés.

—¿Señor Draco Malfoy? —lo llamó, mirando brevemente su pergamino de notas—. El señor Davies le está esperando.

Su humillación se convirtió en temor mientras asentía rígidamente con la cabeza. Draco siguió mecánicamente a la bruja a la oficina del Jefe del departamento, dolorosamente consciente del fuerte latido de su corazón. Se preguntó si la bruja, muy probablemente la secretaria de Davies, podría escuchar su corazón desde donde ella caminaba.

Finalmente lo llevó dentro de la oficina de Davies antes de irse. Draco aprovechó ese momento para escanear el despacho, ligeramente sorprendido de que no fuera tan diferente del de McLaggen. Sin embargo, era más hogareño y acogedor, con imágenes dispersas de su joven familia e imágenes ocasionales de sus compañeros de trabajo. Draco vio una foto de él, Hermione y Harry, todos saludando con entusiasmo a la cámara con jarras de cerveza de mantequilla en sus manos.

Definitivamente, era obvio que este departamento amaba a Davies. Se preguntó si trabajar con él sería un cambio agradable en comparación a trabajar con McLaggen.

—¿Qué estás haciendo allí? ¡Ven y siéntate, muchacho!

La voz de Thomas resonó en la habitación, lo que lo impulsó a encogerse por la sorpresa. Los ojos avergonzados de Draco se encontraron con los divertidos de Davies, antes de avanzar lentamente y sentarse en la silla frente a él. Con los ojos muy abiertos, echó un vistazo a las sillas terriblemente cómodas, las de McLaggen siempre fueron la perdición de la existencia. No era de extrañar que McLaggen estuviera terriblemente celoso de este departamento.

—Veo que finalmente has seguido el consejo de Granger y Potter y has solicitado un puesto aquí —dijo el mago, dirigiendo la atención de Draco hacia él.

Las doradas cartas de recomendación ardían una vez más contra los bolsillos de su túnica.

—Lo he pensado un poco, sí —dijo lentamente—. Así que aquí estoy.

Thomas hizo un extraño sonido en la parte posterior de su garganta, mirando algunos pergaminos en su escritorio. Draco se dio cuenta de que era su currículum, y algunos otros documentos que no reconoció.

—Impresionantes E.X.T.A.S.I.S. —señaló—. La única persona que puede competir con tus puntuaciones es Hermione.

Draco sonrió a pesar de sus nervios.

—Por supuesto —respondió—. Es la bruja más brillante de su generación.

Thomas sonrió y volvió a examinar los documentos. Draco esperó con gran expectación, preguntándose una vez más cómo terminaría esta entrevista. Frunció el ceño al recordar su desastrosa entrevista con McLaggen en el DCMI, pero negó con la cabeza, liberándose de esos pensamientos. Por lo que dedujo, Davies era muy diferente a McLaggen; tal vez había sido cosa del destino que se sentase a su lado en la cafetería de San Mungo.

Algo apareció en los ojos de Davies y suspiró, soltando todos los papeles de Draco y apartándolos. Una oleada de pánico brotó en su estómago, preguntándose si sus informes de Mortífago se habían incrustado en algún lugar entre el pergamino.

—Dime, Draco —comenzó Thomas lentamente—. ¿Por qué quieres convertirte en un Rompedor de Maldiciones?

La pregunta lo había pillado desprevenido, pero no obstante le respondió.

—Bueno... Quería hacer un cambio —respondió sin convicción.

Los ojos del mago mayor se iluminaron con diversión y sonrió.

—Todo el mundo quiere lograr eso de una forma u otra, ¿verdad? —preguntó en broma y se inclinó hacia delante—. Incluso mi sobrina de cinco años aspira a hacer algún cambio en el mundo algún día.

Pero Draco ya estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—No, no, quería hacer un cambio en _mí mismo_ —corrigió. Davies levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada al respecto, así que Draco continuó—: He... Bueno, admito que tomé algunas decisiones malas cuando era más joven, pero después de la Guerra... —tomó una respiración profunda y se encontró con la atenta mirada de Davies—. Quería hacer las paces.

—¿Y crees que lo conseguirás siendo un Rompedor de Maldiciones? —preguntó, con una ligera sorpresa en su tono de voz.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo un amplio conocimiento sobre las Artes Oscuras —continuó—. Sé cómo desactivar los artefactos oscuros. Trabajar con esos bastardos durante años me hizo familiarizarme de alguna manera con sus pensamientos, su carácter... Las trampas explosivas que hacen... —su mente lo llevó al día del rescate de Rose —endureciendo su mirada y cuadrando sus hombros, miró a Davies a los ojos—. Si tengo que romper las maldiciones hasta el día en que muera para pagar todas mis dudas, lo haré con gusto —declaró con toda la seriedad que pudo reunir.

Su pequeña declaración fue recibida con un sorprendente silencio. Los ojos de Draco se ensancharon, pensando que podría haberse ido un poco por la borda. Pero entonces, una sonrisa lenta y amplia creció en la cara de Davies y Draco se quedó estupefacto.

—Bueno, en ese caso —dijo Thomas, ofreciendo su mano derecha—, bienvenido al DALM, Malfoy.

Draco parpadeó ante la mano ofrecida y su mandíbula se aflojó con incredulidad. Davies levantó una ceja y le estrechó un poco la mano, antes de que Draco la tomara apresuradamente.

—¿E-eso es todo? —preguntó, todavía con incredulidad—. Pero... —rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó las cartas de recomendación que necesitaba para solicitar el puesto—. Todavía no ha leído esto.

Thomas soltó una carcajada y agarró las cartas.

—Muchacho —comenzó—, he escuchado muchas recomendaciones de Hermione y Harry. No creo que tenga que leerlas para saber que eres bueno. Además, leí el informe de Potter sobre la captura de Lestrange. Estoy seguro que te contó que te quería desesperadamente en mi equipo, ¿verdad? —Draco se quedó sin habla por el repentino giro de los acontecimientos, por lo que simplemente asintió con la cabeza—. Vuelve el próximo lunes —continuó el corpulento mago—. Por supuesto, los Rompedores de Maldiciones trabajan en una división diferente a los Aurores, pero aún así es mejor si todos en el departamento conocen la incorporación más reciente a nuestro equipo.

—C-claro, por supuesto —respondió.

Thomas le dirigió otra amplia sonrisa y le dijo:

—Serás un excelente Rompedor de Maldiciones, Malfoy. Puedo sentirlo —entonces, hizo movimientos con la mano—. Ahora, vete. De hecho, no tenía intención de que esta reunión durase más de un _minuto_ —los ojos de Draco se ensancharon más, si era posible—. Pero ha resultado ser más interesante de lo que pensaba.

Draco se puso rápidamente de pie, con el rostro enrojecido de emoción, gratitud, felicidad y todas las emociones positivas que podía sentir.

—Yo... —se quedó sin aliento, aún con incredulidad.

Davies se rio entre dientes.

—De nada, Malfoy —respondió, volviendo a hacer gestos para que se marchase.

Draco no necesitó que se lo dijeran de nuevo, así que salió corriendo de la oficina, sin poder creérselo aún.

No se dio cuenta de que Potter y Granger ya habían regresado de su misión hasta que Hermione lo atacó con ojos excitados.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, ya zumbando con alegría no suprimida. Draco parpadeó, y luego miró hacia atrás para ver a Potter con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

—Eh... Empiezo el lunes —dijo. Lentamente, una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar—. Entonces, supongo que te veré más a menudo, ¿no?

Su sonrisa era centelleante.

—Vas a venir esta noche, ¿verdad? —le preguntó—. Tenemos que tener una cena de celebración esta noche.

Draco reprimió un comentario acerca de que, _por supuesto_ , iba a ir esa noche (prácticamente _vivía_ en su apartamento). Ya había una abolladura en forma de él en el sofá. En su lugar, respondió con un simple:

—De acuerdo.

Mientras, una sonrisa amplia y estúpida se extendía ampliamente en su rostro.

* * *

Le sorprendió descubrir esa noche que la cena de celebración por su aceptación en el DALM era solo para _ellos_. Hermione, en medio de su alegría, había olvidado que le había prometido a Rose que podría dormir con Ginny esa noche. El hecho de cenar con ella en su casa, _a solas_ , lo puso un poco nervioso, pero Hermione estaba vibrando de felicidad a su costa. Hizo a un lado ese ridículo nerviosismo y disfrutó de su cena.

La cena fue deliciosa y sus conversaciones giraron en torno a temas seguros y ligeros. Hermione relató la misión que había llevado a cabo ese día, y Draco se encontró a sí mismo asintiendo, respondiendo en el momento adecuado y combinando sus expresiones.

Era, en pocas palabras, una cena _normal_.

Ahora estaban descansando en el sofá ( _su_ sofá, por Merlín) y viendo programas de cocina al azar en la televisión. Draco estaba realmente fascinado con todos los platos deliciosos que hacía el chef, especialmente porque estaba usando los medios Muggle para prepararlos. Habían terminado de cenar hacía una hora, pero Draco podía sentir cómo salivaba por esas coloridas comidas.

—¿Draco?

Parpadeó y apartó la mirada de la televisión. Hermione ya lo estaba mirando, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Sí?

Un pequeño rubor rozó sus mejillas mientras miraba sus manos.

—Solo... Bueno... —hizo una pausa y se rio entre dientes, metiendo distraídamente un rizo detrás de su oreja—. Después de todos estos meses desde aquel fatídico domingo por la noche... Yo solo... —levantó la cabeza lentamente para mirarlo una vez más. Draco respiró bruscamente, sus ojos brillaban como la luz de las estrellas—. Te he visto trabajar tan duro y creo que tienes derecho a saber que estoy... Estoy muy _orgullosa_ de ti. De verdad, estoy muy orgullosa de ti —algo cálido creció en su estómago y se arrastró hasta su corazón. No fue una sensación incómoda. En realidad, se sentía bien y Draco no se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración—. Vas a ser un maravilloso Rompedor de Maldiciones —dijo con convicción—. Lo _sé_. Y si alguien dice lo contrario, bueno, tendrán que vérselas conmigo.

Su corazón zumbó y sonrió ampliamente.

—No puedes ganar mis batallas por mí, Granger —le recordó, pero Hermione simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—Pero tampoco debes ganarlas _solo_. No lo permitiré.

La resolución en sus ojos fue suficiente para calentar su corazón.

—Desearía que Rose estuviera aquí para saber que me han aceptado en el Ministerio —continuó, riéndose al pensar en la dulce niña—. Estaría encantada de verme más a menudo —hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza—. Rose estuvo muchos días quejándose porque no quería ir a la guardería. Decía que como yo estaba aquí, podía _cuidarla_.

—Rose te quiere mucho —complementó Hermione en voz baja.

Draco levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué es eso que detecto? —bromeó con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro—. ¿Estás celosa de que tu hija me quiera más que a ti, Hermione?

Ella le golpeó el brazo juguetonamente.

—Ya te gustaría a ti —respondió ella—. Fui yo quien la trajo a este mundo. Es natural que tengamos un vínculo más fuerte.

—No te preocupes —dijo, su sonrisa ladeada se transformó en una sonrisa completa—. Puedo aprender a compartir. También puedo enseñarle a Rose a fingir que te quiere más cuando estás cerca.

—¡No harás tal cosa, Draco Malfoy! —le regañó con un jadeo.

Una fuerte risa escapó de sus labios mientras sus ojos brillaban al mirar a Hermione. Su "pelea" se había convertido en una ligera diversión, lo que evidenció su risa.

—Maldita sea —dijo el rubio—. Si me hubieras dicho que cuidaría de tu hija mientras tú viajabas y salvabas el mundo, te habría dicho que estabas loca y te habría enviado directamente a San Mungo.

—Oh, confiesa que ha sido lo mejor que te ha pasado —replicó ella—. Si no te hubiera confiado a mi hija, tu vida sería igual de aburrida.

Draco sonrió ampliamente, pillándola por sorpresa. Sabía que ella esperaba que replicara algo ingenioso que disputara su afirmación, pero estaba demasiado feliz.

—Tienes razón —dijo con un suspiro—. Es probable que Rose sea lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida —se movió en su asiento y apoyó la cabeza en el sofá, con los ojos brillantes mientras seguía mirando a la bruja, que estaba extrañamente tranquila—. Yo... No te he llegado a agradecer que aparecieses en mi piso hace unos meses, ¿verdad? —murmuró Draco—. Siempre eres la que me da las gracias por todo, pero... pero no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo agradecido que estoy de que me hayas elegido para cuidar de Rose —Draco suspiró, sus ojos se cerraron y continuó—: Gracias, Hermione, _por todo_. Siempre me has dicho que, si me esforzaba lo suficiente, podría hacer un cambio para mejorar. Pero, lo que no sabes es que sin Rose... sin _ti_... no creo... —sus palabras se apagaron cuando ella presionó sus labios contra los de él. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron en de golpe—. ¿Q-qu…?

Su boca se secó cuando Hermione puso una mano temblorosa contra su mejilla. La respiración de Draco se volvió errática cuando Hermione le sonrió con las mejillas salipcadas de rojo y los ojos cargados de tantas emociones que hicieron que su corazón latiese más rápido.

—Debo confesarlo —comenzó—. Llevaba bastante tiempo teniendo muchas ganas de hacer esto —parpadeó, y como una idea de último momento, agregó—: Oh, a _Rose_ le va a encantar esto. Estoy segura de ello.

Él suspiró profundamente.

—Si… —dijo Draco con voz ronca—. Si estás haciendo esto para que Rose tenga un padre, yo…

Hermione lo volvió a silenciar con un breve beso en los labios.

Había algo en sus ojos, una emoción que a menudo veía cuando Hermione miraba a Rose, Potter y Ginny. Diablos, también había visto esa emoción en sus ojos el día que visitaron la tumba de su ex marido. Y verlo mientras ella lo miraba... También había algo más, algo más, y Draco ya no podía respirar.

—Estoy haciendo esto por mí.

Algo en él se quebró cuando la alcanzó y la atrajo con una fuerza suave. Hermione gritó sorprendida, pero Draco la atrapó fácilmente con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Antes de que Hermione pudiera recuperarse, sus labios estaban sobre los de ella, transmitiendo con avidez todos los sentimientos reprimidos que tenía por ella desde siempre. Ella emparejó sus besos con igual fervor hasta que sus besos se convirtieron en picotazos lentos y dulces antes de que Hermione se alejara por completo.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante minutos (o tal vez por una eternidad). Sus ojos brillaban con felicidad y afecto y Draco no podía creer que tuviera la suerte de recibir esa encantadora mirada.

Acercándose a ella, metió otro rizo detrás de su oreja y sonrió.

—Este está empezando a ser el mejor día de mi vida —confesó.

Una risa ruidosa e infecciosa brotó de los labios de Hermione, provocando que su sonrisa se ensanchara. Él colocó una mano en la parte posterior de su cuello y la atrajo hacia él, poniendo sus labios contra los de ella una vez más.

* * *

Hermione se sacudió para despertarse y con sueño estiró una mano. Alguien estaba tratando de despertarla de su sueño y ella gimió en protesta. Su cama era tan cálida y suave, y el latido constante y bajo de algo cerca de ella la calmó y la consoló.

Moviéndose ligeramente, suspiró cuando unos cálidos brazos se apretaron a su alrededor, atrayéndola.

" _Espera... ¿brazos?"_ , pensó con el ceño fruncido. _"¿Desde cuándo mi cama tiene brazos?"_

Alguien la estaba sacudiendo para despertarla una vez más. A regañadientes, sus ojos se abrieron para mirar a la persona que perturbaba su maravilloso sueño, solo para ver a su hija sonriendo. Ginny estaba detrás de ella, sus ojos azules brillaban divertidos y fue entonces cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cama.

Los brazos a su alrededor se agitaron y ella se puso rígida, estirando lentamente la cabeza para ver la cara dormida de Draco. Hermione se incorporó con un jadeo, logrando que Draco también se despertara. Un profundo y lento rubor se arrastró por su rostro mientras se giraba tímidamente hacia Ginny y Rose.

—¡Buenos días, mamá, Draco! —saludó Rose con un gesto entusiasta de su mano—. ¿Me habéis echado de menos?

El recuerdo de la noche anterior volvió a estrellarse contra ella: labios cerrados y manos vagabundas. Hermione agradeció fervientemente a Merlín que lo único que hiciesen la noche anterior fuera besarse. Si las cosas se hubieran agilizado rápidamente... Bueno, no sabría cómo mirar a su dulce e inocente hija.

Con las mejillas todavía calientes, lanzó una mirada a Draco, que tenía una sonrisa amplia y orgullosa en su rostro, como si hubiera ganado la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Hermione frunció el ceño cuando Ginny imitó su expresión.

—¿Habéis pasado una buena noche? —preguntó Ginny levantando una sugerente ceja. Hermione apostó a que sus labios parecían tan hinchados como se sentía y trató desesperadamente de darle un toque de normalidad a su melena salvaje.

Ella se estremeció al sentir que Draco le apretaba la cadera, antes de que él se levantara del sofá. Hermione quiso que sus brazos permanecieran en su lugar para no tirarlo de nuevo al sofá con ella. La verdad era que estaba _guapísimo_ con el pelo de recién levantado y los ojos adormecidos. Y la hermosa sonrisa en su rostro no la ayudaba en absoluto.

—La verdad es que ha sido una noche maravillosa —contestó Draco, pasándose una mano por el pelo. La mano de Hermione se torció, recordando la sensación de su cabello en sus manos la noche anterior, y suspiró petulantemente. Entonces, Draco levantó a Rose en sus brazos, haciendo que la niña soltase una risita—. ¡Tengo excelentes noticias para ti, Rosie! —exclamó—. Voy a volver a trabajar en el Ministerio.

Los ojos de Rose se abrieron en shock antes de lanzar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—¿De verdad? —gritó con alegría.

—He escuchado que Davies te aceptó inmediatamente —dijo Ginny, su sonrisa ladeada se convirtió en una pequeña sonrisa ante las travesuras de Rose—. Enhorabuena, Malfoy.

Draco sonrió en respuesta.

—Gracias, Weasley —dijo.

Ginny asintió y luego miró entre ella y Draco. Sus ojos brillaron con malicia, lo que provocó que Hermione frunciera el ceño.

—Ven, Rosie —dijo su tía, con una sonrisa lenta y perversa formándose en su rostro—. ¿Quieres preparar el desayuno para tu madre y Draco?

Rose se retorció en sus brazos, así que Draco no tuvo más remedio que bajarla al suelo.

—¡Sí! —chilló, corriendo hacia Ginny. Ambas desaparecieron en la cocina, pero no antes de escuchar a la niña preguntar—: ¿Queda mucho para que Draco sea mi papá?

Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon con horror y vergüenza. No podía mirar a Draco, sabiendo que él también había escuchado perfectamente la pregunta de su hija.

—Esa pregunta también me la ha hecho a mí, ¿sabes? —su mirada finalmente se volvió hacia él, y pudo ver que la estaba mirando con cuidado, como si tratara de medir su reacción. Hermione abrió y cerró la boca, sin saber qué decir, pero Draco simplemente se rio y negó con la cabeza—. Merlín, Hermione, iremos paso a paso —prometió, extendiendo la mano.

Su corazón dio un vuelco mientras le miraba y lentamente, puso su mano sobre la de él. Su agarre era cálido y apretado y Hermione casi se pone a gritar que probablemente estaba muy enamorada de él y que no era una mala idea que fuera el nuevo padre de Rose.

Draco la acercó más y sonrió, ahora sosteniendo su rostro con amor.

—Paso a paso —repitió ella, con los ojos entrecerrándose.

—Paso a paso —reafirmó él, finalmente acortando la distancia entre ellos.

Iba a ser un viaje curioso. Estaba muy segura de ello.

* * *

Rose estaba tarareando una melodía feliz mientras serpenteaban los pasillos del Ministerio para llevarla a la guardería. Draco sonrió, reconociendo la melodía de uno de sus dibujos animados favoritos de la televisión, y sostuvo su mano con más fuerza. Su otra mano estaba en manos de su madre, que estaba sonriendo con cariño a su hija.

—¿Por qué estás tan alegre hoy? —preguntó, divertido de que Rose comenzase a balancear ambos brazos.

—Nada —contestó con felicidad.

Draco lanzó una mirada divertida a Hermione. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros, sonrió más ampliamente y con cariño pasó su mano libre por los rizos de su hija.

A lo largo del camino, Draco reconoció algunas caras familiares de sus colegas e inclinó la cabeza para saludar. Ya había pasado una semana desde que comenzó en el DALM. Aunque la mayor parte de sus días los había pasado formándose y en seminarios, nunca había estado más feliz de lo que lo estaba en su nuevo trabajo.

Una vez se encontraró con McLaggen, quien simplemente se burló de él y se alejó. Draco tenía una sensación enfermiza de vanidad, sabiendo que a pesar de haber renunciado al DCMI, su propuesta sobre los presupuestos aún estaba vigente. Por lo que había escuchado de Reggie, el secretario, McLaggen había aceptado a regañadientes que tenían que recortar su presupuesto para viajes para otros asuntos importantes, como las _sillas giratorias_ , y Draco nunca había sido más feliz.

—Harry me dijo que hoy tendrás tu primera misión de campo —dijo Hermione.

Él sonrió ante las líneas de preocupación en su frente.

—Sí —respondió—. Relájate, Hermione. Solo vamos a atacar algunos escondites. Además, Potter estará allí.

Hermione frunció un poco el ceño.

—Aún así, ten cuidado —advirtió.

—Sí, _Madre_.

Ella le dirigió una mirada fulminante, pero afortunadamente no le respondió.

Finalmente llegaron a la guardería del Ministerio. Rose apartó las manos de las de ellos y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Podemos ir hoy a Florean? —preguntó esperanzadamente—. Me prometió que me daría golosinas gratis.

—Hoy no, amenaza —dijo Draco, colocando una mano sobre su cabeza. Rose hizo una mueca y sacudió su pesada mano—. Tengo algo de trabajo hoy —un pequeño ceño fruncido apareció en el rostro de Rose, y Draco agregó de inmediato—: Pero podemos ir este sábado. Bueno, si a tu madre le parece bien.

Ambos miraron inquisitivamente a Hermione, quien no tuvo más remedio que suspirar con resignación y asentir con tristeza. Draco sabía que, como hija de dentistas, todavía le estaba costando mucho complacer a su hija con dulces.

—Bueno, tengo que irme —dijo mirando brevemente su reloj de pulsera—. Volveré a buscarte a las 5 de la tarde, Rose. _No_ nos podemos entretener.

—Ay, no eres divertido —le sacó la lengua, y él respondió pellizcándole la mejilla. Luego abrió los brazos y esperó a que Hermione la envolviera en un gran abrazo—. Adiós, mamá. ¡Te quiero!

—Yo también te quiero, cariño —dijo Hermione, dándole un beso en la frente.

—Adiós, amenaza. Pórtate bien.

Hermione se rio y se enderezó antes de tomar su mano para salir de la guardería.

—¡Draco!

Los dos adultos se giraron hacia la pequeña pelirroja. Hermione lo miró interrogante, pero Draco simplemente se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

Él desenredó su mano de la de ella y se acercó a Rose. Ella le hizo una seña para que se acercara, con una sonrisa de complicidad en su rostro, y él no tuvo más remedio que arrodillarse para adaptarse a su altura. Ella se rio y se llevó la mano a la boca y le susurró al oído:

—A ti te quiero más, Draco, ¡pero no se lo digas a mamá!

Rose se rio una vez más y se escapó de él para ir con sus compañeros de juego.

Una estúpida sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras se levantaba. Hermione lo estaba mirando interrogativamente, pero él simplemente sacudió su cabeza y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella una vez más.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Nada —respondió apresuradamente, pero su sonrisa se ensanchó. Hermione se sentiría derrotada si supiese que había conseguido que Rose le prefiriese a él. A pesar de su ceño fruncido, no se movió. En cambio, miró alrededor del pasillo, sonriendo cuando se dio cuenta de que eran los únicos presentes.

Sin previo aviso, tiró de ella, acercándola a él y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Sus mejillas se tintaron de rosa y ella le sonrió tímidamente.

Sin decir nada, se aferró a sus manos una vez más mientras regresaban al DALM.

Mientras su mano se apretaba alrededor de la de él, suspiró y pensó: _"Podría hacer esto todos los días"_. Llevar a su hija a la guardería, caminar de la mano con Hermione, robarle besos cuando la gente no estaba mirando... Era todo lo que siempre había deseado y Draco aún no podía creerlo.

—No te merezco —le susurró él antes de que se mezclaran con la multitud de personas cerca de los ascensores.

Hermione le frunció el ceño.

—No digas eso —le regañó, apretándose contra él—. Mereces la felicidad y... y el amor como cualquier otra persona.

Su corazón palpitó ante su tartamudeo y no pudo evitar que una amplia sonrisa se extendiese por su rostro. Acercándose, ligeramente rozó sus dedos contra sus mejillas.

—Gracias, Hermione. _Por todo_ —susurró, inclinándose para depositar un beso en su frente.

Con los ojos brillando intensamente y sus labios estirados en una sonrisa encantadora, una vez más pensó: _"Sí, podría hacer esto todos los días"_.

* * *

 ** _Nota de la Autora_** ** _: ¡Sí! ¡Dramione! Sólo quedan dos capítulos más para que llegue el final de "The Babysitter", mis queridas lectoras. Me llena de amor que sigáis apoyando esta historia. En el siguiente capítulo se basará en flashbacks. Hay una escena en particular que ha estado rondando mi cabeza durante días, pero no podía ponerla en ninguno de los capítulos anteriores. Así que pensé en hacer un capítulo sobre ello usando flashbacks._**

* * *

 **¡** **POR FIIIIIIIIN! ¡Por fin se han confesado sus sentimientos! ¡Por fin se han besado! ¡Por fin queda menos para que Rose tenga un nuevo papá! ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

 **Con cariño,**

 **WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	27. Los flashbacks

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo; pero, antes que nada, tanto la autora como yo queremos agradecer, de todo corazón, todos los favoritos, follows y reviews que hemos recibido. ¡Mil gracias, de verdad!**

 **Sin más dilación, os dejo leer…**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

 ** _Nota de la Autora_** ** _: esta nueva actualización se basará en flashbacks de la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Es sólo un recordatorio por si os confunden los cambios temporales._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27: Los flashbacks**

* * *

 _Luz_

* * *

—Debemos irnos de una _maldita_ vez.

Draco cansadamente parpadeó mientras se deshacía de su túnica y máscara de Mortífago. Mirando el reloj de la pared de su habitación en la Mansión, se dio cuenta de que ya eran las tres de la mañana.

—¿A dónde quieres ir a estas hora del día? —preguntó, dejándose caer en la cama. Draco cerró los ojos y comenzó a aclarar sus pensamientos, adormeciéndose mientras se alejaba de los eventos que habían ocurrido antes.

Habían sido convocados a una reunión de mortífagos para celebrar otra infiltración "victoriosa" en un cuartel de la Orden. Aunque no era realmente un fanático de estos eventos, el Señor Oscuro pensó que sería apropiado premiar a sus sirvientes más fieles, dejándoles hacer lo que quisieran durante los días de descanso. Al ver que eran los bastardos más enfermos que Draco había conocido, sus _compañeros_ pensaron que saquear aldeas muggles, atracar sus casas, matar, violar y torturar eran la mejor forma de pasar sus "días de descanso".

Con desprecio, Draco se obligó a adormecer sus sentimientos hasta que todo lo que pudo sentir fue... _nada_.

—No, maldita sea, Draco —continuó Theo—. Me refiero a _dejarlo_. Esta vida. Este lugar. _Todo_.

Sus ojos se abrieron con clara incredulidad.

—¿Qué demonios, Nott? —gruñó, levantándose inmediatamente de la cama y agarrando su varita. Miró con nerviosismo a la puerta de su habitación, casi esperando que Bellatrix irrumpiera dentro y los disparara, incluso por pensar en irse.

—Draco —dijo su mejor amigo, caminando hacia adelante y agarrando al rubio por los hombros—. Puedo verlo en ti. _Tú_ también quieres irte —Draco frunció el ceño y no pudo replicar nada. Él estaba, después de todo, en lo cierto—. Deberíamos dejar de engañarnos y tomar la decisión correcta.

—¿Traicionando al Señor Oscuro? —tronó Draco, apartando a Theo—. ¿Te has vuelto loco, Theo? Él nos matará; nos matará _sin piedad_ si llega a enterarse de lo que estamos hablando en este momento.

Theo se derrumbó con impotencia mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo. Draco miró hacia otro lado, sin acostumbrarse a la expresión de su amigo, quien normalmente estaba despreocupado. Pero, de nuevo, desde que la Guerra había iniciado su apogeo, el Theodore Nott despreocupado y tranquilo, no era más que un recuerdo para el Draco Malfoy de dieciocho años.

—No puedo seguir con esto, Draco. Yo solo... No puedo —Theo expulsó un suspiro de cansancio y se hundió en la silla junto a la cama—. Por favor, dime que no soy solo yo. Por favor. No puedo fingir más que lo que estamos haciendo es lo correcto. La jodida _celebración_ de hace un rato ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso. Cuando Greyback... Lo que le hizo a esa niña pequeña… —la respiración de Theo se enganchó y palideció.

Draco se estremeció al recordarlo y apartó la cara de Theo.

—No puedo irme —susurró finalmente.

—¡Sí que puedes! —exclamó Theo, agarrando los hombros de Draco para obligar a su mejor amigo a mirarlo de nuevo—. Sé que la única razón por la que te quedaste fue por tu madre, Draco.

—No te _atrevas_ a meter a mi madre en esta ridícula conversación.

—¡NO PUEDES PROTEGERLA SI TE QUEDAS!

La mandíbula de Draco cayó al escuchar la declaración de Theo, su aliento se volvió irregular y superficial. La cara de Theo se ensombreció con culpabilidad por su arrebato, pero su mandíbula estaba firme con determinación. Lentamente, Theo se dejó caer en la cama a su lado y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—No puedes proteger a tu madre aquí —repitió, esta vez más tranquilo y calmado.

—No sabes de qué cojones estás hablando —gruñó el rubio, agitando su varita debajo de la barbilla de Theo.

—Seamos realistas, Draco, esto... Esta _maldita_ locura ya no es saludable para tu madre, especialmente tras la muerte de tu padre —Draco mostró los dientes con furia, pero Theo no había terminado—. La Orden... Creo que pueden ayudarla mejor que nosotros. La tía Narcissa estará más segura bajo el cuidado de la Orden en lugar de estar rodeada de un grupo de Mortífagos —los labios de Draco se estrecharon con una rabia apenas reprimida, pero Theo continuó—: Sabemos mucho sobre los planes de los mortífagos —razonó—. Sé que no somos exactamente los más confianza inspiramos, pero la Orden ya está desesperada por derribar al Señor Oscuro. Se aferrarán a todo lo que puedan.

—Ese es un pensamiento jodidamente optimista, Nott —gruñó Draco con sarcasmo. Sin embargo, ya estaba bajando su varita.

Theo dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y colocó una mano con cuidado en el hombro de Draco.

—Quiero que esta Guerra termine, Draco —susurró como un secreto, sonando como un niño perdido y vulnerable—. Quiero que toda esta locura termine. Si no quieres desertar conmigo, _está bien_ , pero yo voy a hacerlo y no me detendrás.

Draco apretó sus manos en puños. Había emociones conflictivas luchando en su mente y corazón. A lo largo de toda la confusión, el rostro de Narcissa se destacó entre todos aquellos que invadían su mente y Draco quería _desesperadamente_ saber qué hacer para proteger a su madre.

—Nos matarán —respondió debidamente. El pánico se alzaba en su pecho ante la perspectiva de abandonar realmente las filas de los mortífagos.

Theo sonrió ampliamente a pesar de las mórbidas palabras de Draco: no pasó desapercibido que había dicho "nos" en lugar de "te".

—Esos bastardos no nos matarán sin mi consentimiento —dijo, ya sonando un poco demasiado contento para el gusto de Draco.

— _No_ , maldita sea, vas a conseguir que nos maten —respondió Draco bruscamente. El corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho mientras la adrenalina corría por sus venas y la sangre bombeaba a sus oídos.

—La Orden nos querrá, lo prometo —dijo Theo con una sonrisa descarada. Draco rápidamente resopló, dudando que la gente que había hechizado y maldecido durante toda su adolescencia fuera a recibirlos con los brazos abiertos. Muy especialmente a _él_ , el casi asesino de Albus Dumbledore—. ¿Cómo no van a querernos si vamos a darles buenas noticias?

Draco exhaló un profundo suspiro y se frotó el puente de la nariz.

—¿Cuál es tu plan? —preguntó.

Theo tímidamente frunció el ceño.

—Bueno… Esperaba que me ayudases a elaborarlo.

—¿Aún no tienes un plan concreto? —gruñó con la más pura incredulidad en su rostro.

— _Joder_ , planeo huir de aquí, así que es un comienzo.

Draco respiró temblorosamente y se pasó la mano con cansancio por la cara.

—Vas a conseguir que nos maten a los dos —murmuró una vez más. Cayendo sobre su vasta cama, cerró los ojos con cansancio—. Déjame estar por ahora, Theo. Necesito pensar en muchas cosas.

Escuchó a su mejor amigo suspirar y sintió que su cama se movía cuando Theo se puso de pie.

—¿Sabes…? Granger estará ahí.

Sus ojos se abrieron en confusión e incredulidad.

—¿Por qué demonios crees que eso es importante? —espetó, ignorando que su corazón se aceleró un poco demasiado rápido para su propio gusto.

Theo simplemente le dirigió una mirada y suspiró.

—Pensé que podría ayudar un poco a que tomes una decisión —confesó.

La mandíbula de Draco cayó de rabia, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca.

Oyó a Theo suspirar una vez más y lo miró hasta que estuvo a pocos metros de la puerta de su habitación.

El heredero de los Nott se giró lentamente. Sus ojos brillaban en la habitación oscura.

—Piensa muy bien en esta conversación, Draco. Esta podría ser la mejor decisión que hayas tomado en tu vida.

* * *

 _Confianza_

* * *

—¿Me estás escuchando? —susurró Draco, molesto porque los ojos de Hermione se habían desviado demasiadas veces al repasar la importante misión que tenían ese día. Ya estaba demasiado estresado y solo quería volver a casa... Bueno, a Grimmauld Place, si es que era su hogar por el momento.

Hermione tuvo la decencia de parecer un poco avergonzada, pero también había algo en su expresión que no le sentaba muy bien a Draco.

Frunciendo el ceño, se levantó de su silla y comenzó a pasearse por la gran longitud de la tienda de campaña.

—Mira, Malfoy, lo siento —se apresuró a decir, sus ojos nunca le abandonaron—. Estoy un poco… distraída.

—¿Distraída? —tronó, finalmente patinando delante de ella, que seguía sentada. Se alzó sobre ella y la miró tan amenazadoramente como pudo. Para su sorpresa (y disgusto), ella se estremeció un poco por su penetrante mirada y miró hacia otro lado. Draco instantáneamente supo que _definitivamente_ había algo mal: Granger siempre se negaba a amedrentarse por sus monumentales rabietas, por muy ridículas que fueran—. ¡No podemos permitirnos distracciones, Granger!

Su cara se arrugó con molestia.

—Lo sé —dijo bruscamente—. Yo solo... —su molestia desapareció, pero ella todavía se negaba a mirarlo—. Creo que solo necesito descansar un poco.

Expulsó un suspiro de descontento y se alejó de la tienda. Se suponía que ella debía estar en guardia esta vez y dejarlo descansar a él. Pero había algo en sus ojos que lo obligaba a ceder, sin importar lo enfadado que estuviese con ella en este momento. Granger nunca se distraía en sus misiones. Ella siempre estaba estúpidamente alerta y lista. A veces, a Draco le costaba mantenerse al día, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a esconderse en tiendas de campaña y correr como si la vida le fuese en ello. Granger había tenido mucha práctica durante el séptimo año, bueno, _su_ séptimo año, ya que Granger y los idiotas habían estado escondiéndose.

De alguna manera, le asustaba un poco que su cabeza no estuviera completamente en esta misión. Sintió que algo desastroso estaba a punto de ocurrir. Aunque su misión era simple, Draco no podía deshacerse de la sensación de que algo iba a suceder.

Mientras se acomodaba en un tronco caído cerca de la entrada de la tienda, Draco trató de distraerse leyendo uno de los libros que Granger siempre llevaba a sus misiones. Ella protegía ferozmente sus libros, cosa que había deducido desde el inicio de su reacia asociación. Cuando ella le ofreció a regañadientes uno de sus libros una vez, él supo que era una forma de extender la proverbial rama de olivo. Desde entonces, habían establecido una tregua que parecía que iba a durar mucho tiempo, ya que McGonagall había tenido la estúpida idea de pensar que trabajaban muy bien juntos, a pesar de sus personalidades no hacían otra cosa que chocar.

Cuando estaba en una parte particularmente apasionante del libro, Draco frunció el ceño al escuchar unos sollozos inconfundibles. Alarmado, se acercó a la tienda, preguntándose si estaba teniendo alucinaciones por la falta de sueño. Agarró la pequeña solapa de la tienda de campaña y miró dentro. Su corazón cayó hasta su estómago cuando escuchó los suaves sollozos de Granger en la oscura tienda.

Definitivamente, le pasaba algo.

 **···**

Granger lo sacudió para despertarlo cuando el sol ya estaba saliendo por el horizonte. Draco se sonrojó, sintiéndose avergonzado por haberse quedado dormido cuando se suponía que debía estar de guardia.

—Yo... Lo siento —espetó ella. Sus mejillas también se tiñeron ligeramente. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron con incredulidad—. Me tocaba a mí hacer la guardia. Lo siento.

A pesar de su estado de confusión, recordó los suaves sollozos que ayer de escaparon de su boca y desvió la mirada.

—No importa, Granger —dijo con un profundo suspiro. Draco se frotó los ojos y respiró hondo.

—Deberías dormir un poco más.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No hay tiempo —dijo, levantándose lánguidamente del incómodo tronco mientras se estiraba lujosamente—. Deberíamos volver a repasar el plan.

Ella vaciló un poco, antes de asentir finalmente.

Su misión era simple: debían robar los planos de un escondite de los Mortífagos. Este escondite usualmente estaba lleno de los Mortífagos de más alto rango. Sin embargo, una fuente les había dicho que el Señor Oscuro había convocado una gran reunión esa noche y quería que asistieran sus mejores Mortífagos.

La Orden había estimado que algo grande estaba a punto de suceder, y Kingsley Shacklebolt había apostado a que los planos que buscaban estarían en el escondite, que generalmente estaba muy vigilado. Con todos los mejores Mortífagos fuera, probablemente solo los Mortífagos de menor rango estarían de guardia en el lugar. McGonagall pensó que era una misión suicida y estúpida, pero Shacklebolt se mantuvo firme. Si algo grande iba a ocurrir, lo mejor que podían hacer era, al menos, saber qué era y estar preparados.

Al menos cinco parejas fueron designadas en ciertos lugares que rodeaban el escondite. Potter y Nott estaban emparejados y Draco aún sentía envidia de que se quedaran de incógnito en un pueblo cercano, con _camas_ , mientras él estaba atrapado en un bosque sangriento con Granger como compañera. Weasley y su ardiente hermana también estaban estacionados en algún lugar. Él no conocía exactamente a las otras dos parejas, pero, de todos modos, Draco no se molestó en interesarse en quiénes eran. Él y Granger probablemente tenían encargada la parte más importante en esa misión: conseguir los planos. Las otras parejas estaban allí para respaldarles mientras los buscaban a ciegas.

—¡ _Maldita sea_ , Granger! —gritó una vez más, notando que ella volvía a estar distraída—. Si esta misión no te importa una mierda, te sugiero que te vayas. Puedo hacerlo yo mismo. Aparta tu maldito trasero lejos de aquí o conseguirás que nos _maten_ a los dos —estaba cansado y estresado. Él sabía que era una mala idea llevarla a su límite. Se preparó para una de sus terribles peleas, pero cuando no llegó ninguna, Draco se hartó de su extraño comportamiento—. Granger —dijo con exasperación, entrando en pánico al ver que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Él nunca la había hecho llorar por su temperamento. Por lo general, Granger le arrancaba la cabeza con sus comentarios sarcásticos (que, por cierto, Theo le había dicho en una ocasión que le encantaban)—. Si vas a poner en grave peligro esta misión, creo que es mejor que te vayas. Lo digo en serio.

Su temperamento ardiente se enfrió un poco cuando ella, se secó las lágrimas.

—Tienes razón —murmuró ella—. Lo siento. Debería concentrarme más.

Draco suspiró y se frotó torpemente la nuca. Él podría tratar con la Granger enfadada. Sin embargo, una Granger llorando... _Bueno_ , eso era algo nuevo para él.

—¿Por qué estás tan distraída?

Para ser sincero, no esperaba una respuesta. Granger nunca había confiado plenamente en él como para confesarle qué le pasaba. Sin embargo, él confiaba en ella. A pesar de la mala sangre entre ellos, ahora eran _compañeros_ , y Granger tenía demasiada fibra moral como para traicionarlo. Draco realmente no la culpaba por pensar que algún día podría _traicionarla_.

Por eso no estaba preparado para escuchar su respuesta.

—Yo… Malfoy, estoy embarazada.

Sin saber qué hacer, Draco dio marcha atrás y la miró con horror. El pánico y el temor agitaron su rostro, y ahora ella lloraba abiertamente, sin siquiera molestarse en limpiar sus lágrimas.

—¿Q-qué?

—Estoy embarazada —dijo con más fuerza—. Me enteré antes de marcharnos y...

—¿De quién es? —escupió, golpeándose mentalmente a sí mismo después.

La respuesta era obvia, por lo que no comprendió por qué su corazón había dado un vuelvo cuando ella respondió que era Ronald Weasley.

Era evidente que estaban locamente enamorados el uno del otro. Draco siempre se excusaba cuando los dos estaban juntos en la habitación. Theo aparecía poco después, con una expresión de comprensión en su rostro, pero sin comentar nada al respecto. Era una cosa que realmente le gustaba de Theo, a pesar de que en su mayor parte le molestaba muchísimo.

—Debes irte —ordenó Draco una vez que se recuperó de la conmoción—. Vete. Esta misión es demasiado peligrosa para ti.

Sus ojos brillaron mientras levantaba su barbilla, desafiándole. Bueno, esta sí que era la Granger a la que estaba acostumbrado.

—No —dijo ella—. Ya estoy aquí. No puedo dejarte solo cuando nuestra tarea es la más importante en toda esta misión.

—Bueno, has permitido que te hagan un _jodido_ bombo, así que eso cambia las cosas —Draco sacó su varita y ella lo miró con cautela—. Voy a enviarle un Patronus a McGonagall y…

—¡NO! —exclamó y agarró su varita. Draco gruñó y trató de sacudirse, pero ella se aferró con más fuerza—. No, es _peligroso_. Si envías el Patronus, los Mortífagos podrían verlo. Podrías arruinar todo el plan.

—Tu embarazo lo ha _arruinado_ , Granger —lamentó esas palabras tan pronto como salieron de su boca. Pensó que parecía que la había abofeteado cuando ella posó protectoramente una mano alrededor de su aún pequeño estómago. Más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y ella miró hacia otro lado.

—Hemos hecho una estupidez, lo sé —murmuró en voz baja. Draco deseó que al menos le gritara—. Fue una estupidez por nuestra parte olvidar un simple hechizo de anticoncepción y, en consecuencia, dar a luz a un niño en este mundo cruel y caótico.

—Granger…

— _No_ —le advirtió, mirándolo sombríamente a través de sus ojos llorosos—. Ni siquiera te atrevas a disculparte, porque tienes razón. Todo el plan está arruinado porque ahora soy una carga.

—Yo no he dicho eso. Yo…

—Pero no puedo dejarte aquí solo, ¿verdad? —chasqueó la lengua. Los ojos de Draco se agrandaron y su mandíbula se abrió—. Soy tu maldita compañera, Malfoy. Si me voy, no podré estar tranquila sabiendo que te he dejado atrás. Si... si te pasara algo, nunca me lo perdonaría.

Fue una admisión sorprendente. Draco nunca pensó que alguna vez escucharía eso de ella. Sabía que a ella no le hacía especial ilusión que les hubiesen emparejado. Una vez la había sorprendido quejándose a McGonagall y Shacklebolt para que la pusiesen con otra persona, aunque fuese con el maldito Nott, pero no con él. Había demasiada historia entre ellos dos.

—Pero… Tu hijo…

—Tonks tuvo a Teddy, y aún así iba a misiones —razonó—. Remus no estaba exactamente emocionado, pero... Finalmente entendió por qué ella quería ir —Granger se pasó una mano cansada por sus enredados rizos y suspiró—. Simplemente... no puedo quedarme quieta sabiendo que puedo hacer algo para finalmente hacer que este mundo sea mejor para mi futuro... hijo —sus ojos brillaron mientras colocaba suavemente una mano contra su estómago—. Puede que haya un momento en que ya no pueda ir a las misiones, pero sé que todavía puedo ir. Así que no te atrevas a insinuar que debería dejarlo, Malfoy. Sé que he estado distraída, ¡pero _Merlín_! ¡Un niño! —una risa vertiginosa escapó de sus labios. Draco pensó que estaba loca.

—¿Lo sabe Weasley? ¿Y Potter?

La sonrisa en su rostro desapareció mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

—No tuve tiempo —dijo—. Nos enviaron a la misión en cuanto me enteré.

—Esta misión es peligrosa, Granger —señaló.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y si…?

Hermione suspiró, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Entonces, tenemos que asegurarnos de volver con vida, Malfoy —respondió ella—. En, realidad, es muy sencillo.

Draco la fulminó con la mirada. No era sencillo. _Nunca_ erasencillo.

Ella sacó su varita y la agitó. Un reloj flotó en la punta, antes de que ella volviese a agitar su varita.

—Ya queda menos —anunció—. Deberíamos prepararos para colarnos en la guarida.

 **···**

—¿Por qué nunca me escuchas? —le susurró Draco enfadado cuando agarró el brazo de Hermione y la apartó. Había alarmas estridentes resonando en todo el escondite, mezcladas con los inconfundibles pasos de los Mortífagos.

Mirando a su alrededor, Draco rápidamente empujó a Granger hacia una pequeña alcoba y contuvo la respiración. Era un escondite estrecho y el pelo de Granger le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Estaba inclinada en un ángulo incómodo, con la cabeza apretada contra su pecho. No se sorprendería de que ella pudiese oír su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Sus extremidades estaban enredadas, y la pierna derecha de Draco ya estaba protestando por la perturbada circulación sanguínea, pero no se atrevió a moverse hasta que el sonido de los pasos se disipó.

Rápidamente se apartó y casi se cayó al suelo una vez que la costa estuvo despejada. Granger no tuvo tanta suerte: había acabado a cuatro patas, mirando a Draco con expresión sombría. Él le devolvió la mirada con fiereza y, tirando de ella, volvió a ponerla sobre sus pies sin esfuerzo.

—Te dije que te quedases _jodidamente_ quieta —siseó, agarrando con fuerza su varita y escaneando a su alrededor. Las alarmas seguían sonando, pero no había señales de Mortífagos. Podía escuchar una batalla en algún lugar, pero se libraba demasiado lejos de donde él y Hermione estaban.

—No podemos darnos el lujo de quedarnos quietos, Malfoy —dijo bruscamente. Agitando su varita, proyectó un cronómetro que anunciaba que solo tenían veinte minutos más antes de que se activaran los Trasladores—. Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo con frustración y se dio la vuelta. Draco estuvo tentado de explotar contra ella una vez más por haber disparado una trampa explosiva, pero como ella había dicho, se estaban quedando sin tiempo. Ya le echaría la bronca más tarde, una vez se hubiesen alejado de este lugar.

Draco corrió tan rápido como pudo, con Hermione siguiéndolo constantemente por detrás. Corrieron a través de las escaleras y finalmente patinaron frente a una habitación fuertemente custodiada. Hermione empujó a Draco a un lado y murmuró conjuros en voz baja. La puerta brilló y palpitó mientras crepitaban chispas de electricidad. Lentamente, se fueron apagando hasta que no hubo ninguna. Hermione dirigió su varita hacia la puerta, susurró un suave _"Alohomora"_ , y sonrió orgullosa de sí misma cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Mira que te gusta alardear —murmuró en voz baja. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la puerta, con la varita preparada para la batalla.

La habitación apestaba a magia oscura residual, y Draco supo al instante que esta era la habitación. A juzgar por el rostro de Hermione, sabía que ella también podía sentir la maldad en su interior. Levantando su varita, la agitó y susurró en voz baja:

— _Accio_ planos.

Cuando nada voló hacia sus manos, Hermione resopló.

—No puedo creer que hayas pensado que eso funcionaría, Malfoy.

—Merecía la pena intentarlo —dijo bruscamente, mirando su desconcertada cara.

—No estabas _especificando_ —dijo de manera casual, sonando como la sabelotodo de primer año que siempre había sido—. Así que, por supuesto, has perdido el tiempo.

Suspirando con irritación, Draco escudriñó la habitación y se consternó por lo impecable que estaba la habitación. Obviamente, los planos estaban bien guardados y fuertemente vigilados.

—¿Qué crees que debemos hacer ahora? —preguntó suavemente, mirando cautelosamente a los numerosos cajones que había a su alrededor.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y pensó en silencio.

—Coge cualquier pergamino que podamos encontrar y aléjate de aquí —respondió finalmente.

Draco la miró con escepticismo.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó—. ¿Y arriesgarme a no conseguir los planos reales?

—Es una habitación _muy_ protegida —dijo bruscamente—. Puedo apostar que cualquier documento que encontremos será útil para la Orden.

Ella tenía razón, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Está bien —dijo. Luego le hizo un gesto para que se pusiera a su derecha, mientras él recorría el lado izquierdo.

Tiraron de los cajones a toda prisa y Draco agarró tantos archivos que parecían importantes como pudo. Probablemente estaba en su quinto cajón, hojeando los antiguos pergaminos, cuando una ráfaga de luz verde lo cegó momentáneamente. Al ponerse de pie, Draco agarró con más fuerza su varita y puso cara de desprecio a los seis Mortífagos que se infiltraron en la habitación.

—Es un placer verte aquí, Malfoy.

Su rostro se oscureció al reconocer la voz de Marcus Flint. A su lado, Hermione había gritado un hechizo desarmador, causando que de todas las varitas presentes comenzasen a salir hechizos frenéticos, iniciando una batalla.

Draco guardó rápidamente los documentos que tenia en la mano y atacó a los Mortífagos. Estaba eternamente agradecido de que Voldemort hubiera llamado a sus seguidores más fuertes; estos eran solo un grupo de débiles a los que podía someter fácilmente.

Al mirar a Granger pudo ver que ella también estaba atacándoles. Sin embargo, su brazo libre estaba curvado protectoramente alrededor de su estómago, y poco a poco se estaba distrayendo de su oponente. Flint, que estaba luchando contra Granger, exclamó una maldición particularmente oscura y Draco observó con horror cómo Granger tropezaba con la mesa y caía de rodillas.

No estaba pensando claramente cuando saltó al frente y la protegió del hechizo. Granger gritó su nombre por detrás, pero todo lo que podía sentir era un dolor increíble. Draco se derrumbó en el suelo y se movió incontrolablemente. La cara llorosa de Granger se entró en su campo de visión, y pudo observar cómo lanzó un feroz _"Reducto"_ a Flint.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces, Malfoy?! —exclamó ella, arrastrándose hacia él. Draco no estaba del todo seguro de lo que le había hecho el hechizo. Sin embargo, mirando su cara de pánico, sabía que no tenía muy buena pinta—. Vamos a usar el Traslador para ir lejos de aquí. _Ahora_.

—Pero los documentos…

—¡ _Maldita sea_ , Malfoy, estás herido! —sacó el Traslador, que era un corcho de cerveza, de sus bolsillos. El corcho se sacudió violentamente, indicando su activación. Hermione lo agarró del brazo y pronto, sintió la sensación familiar del Traslador.

 **···**

Lo primero que sintió cuando llegaron fue el dolor. Draco hizo una mueca y parpadeó al abrir los ojos. Le llevó unos minutos reconocer la habitación enmohecida que compartía con Theo en Grimmauld Place. _"Estoy vivo"_ , pensó, divertido de que realmente hubiese sentido que iba a morir en el escondite de los Mortífagos.

Intentó sentarse, pero se estremeció cuando un dolor intenso le atravesó el brazo izquierdo. Frunciendo el ceño, lo miró y lo vio envuelto en vendas. Draco trató de apartar el vendaje y siseó, pero el dolor se volvió mucho más fuerte y casi lo cegó.

—Se supone que no debes quitarte las vendas, ¿sabes?

Los ojos de Draco se agrandaron cuando se posaron en Granger, que estaba sentada en uno de los sofás mullidos de la habitación. Ella se puso de pie y lo ayudó rápidamente a acomodarse contra la cabecera.

—Agua —susurró con la voz rota por el desuso. Al instante, Hermione convocó un vaso de agua y lo ayudó a beber—. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

—Tres días y medio —susurró en respuesta.

—¿Tanto? —jadeó. No era de extrañar que se sintiera débil y cansado. Los labios de Granger se apretaron y asintió bruscamente con la cabeza—. ¿Tuvimos éxito en la misión? —preguntó, moviéndose un poco hacia la izquierda para dejar que se sentase en la cama junto a él.

—Tal vez —dijo ella, un poco distraída—. Encontramos algunas transacciones en la cámara de Gringotts de Lestrange con respecto a un artefacto sospechoso que podría haber pertenecido a Helga Hufflepuff.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—¿Un horrocrux?

Ella asintió y sonrió levemente.

—Probablemente —dijo ella—. Shacklebolt ha enviado allí a Harry, Ron y Luna.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó, esperando que hubiesen podido descubrir algo más para finalmente derrotar a Voldemort.

—Descubrimos que su serpiente también es un horrocrux —continuó—. Y también descubrimos que el tesoro de Ravenclaw está perdido en algún lugar de Hogwarts.

Finalmente tuvo sentido. El guardapelo de Slytherin y la copa de Hufflepuff.

—La diadema de Ravenclaw —dijo lentamente con una mezcla de asombro y disgusto. Sólo Voldemort sería capaz de profanar las posesiones más preciadas de los Fundadores de Hogwarts—. Debemos ir a Hogwarts para destruirla.

—Lupin, Ginny y Nott ya están ahí.

Sus cejas casi desaparecieron detrás de su flequillo.

—¿Y por qué estás aquí? —preguntó—. Estoy seguro de que no te gusta que te dejen atrás esperándoles.

Una expresión frustrada creció en su rostro y ella se desplomó.

—Se han enterado —confesó—. De mi embarazo.

Draco la miró. Casi se había olvidado de ese detalle tan significativo.

—¿Y?

—Y, por supuesto, estaban extasiados —dijo ella con frustración—. Como era de esperar, Harry y Ron me prohibieron participar en las misiones para destruir los horrocruxes. Les dije que Tonks había ido a las misiones a pesar de estar embarazada Teddy, pero ellos me recordaron que esta vez estamos tratando con horrocruxes. ¡Pero apenas tengo barriga de embarazada!

Él sonrió, imaginando un infierno de pelea entre el Trío Dorado. Casi lamentaba haber estado inconsciente cuando les dio la noticia.

—Entonces, ¿tendrás deberes de escritorio en vez de en la batalla? —preguntó descaradamente. Aunque era innegablemente buena con la estrategia, sabía que Hermione preferiría estar en el campo que estar encerrada en este cuartito apestoso y mohoso.

—No empieces, Malfoy —advirtió, frunciendo el ceño. Él levantó los brazos como señal de rendición. Sin embargo, momentáneamente se olvidó de su lesión y siseó de dolor. Draco acunó su brazo izquierdo contra su pecho y frunció el ceño—. Eso ha sido muy estúpido por tu parte. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Gracias, Granger, de verdad —gruñó sarcásticamente, lanzándole una mirada fulminante. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, había lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Era una maldición muy oscura, Malfoy —continuó ella, ajena a las lágrimas que ahora se deslizaban por sus mejillas—. Los magos y brujas adultos necesitan al menos una semana para recuperarse. Pero si un bebé... —sin decir nada, se puso una mano contra el vientre y Draco entendió. Si él no hubiese protegido estúpidamente a Granger de esa oscura maldición, ella podría haber perdido a su bebé antes de que pudiera contarle a los demás las noticias. Curiosamente, el dolor de su brazo ya no le molestaba tanto—. Yo solo... —inspiró delicadamente y le ofreció una sonrisa brillante—. Gracias… Draco. ¿Puedo llamarte así?

Su corazón se aceleró un poco por cómo sonaba su nombre en sus labios.

—Sí —dijo, casi sin aliento—. Como quieras.

—Gracias, Draco —repitió ella—. Por... por todo. Si no fuera por ti, podría... —contuvo el aliento, incapaz de hablar en voz alta sobre la posibilidad de haber perdido a su hijo. Para su mayor sorpresa, Hermione alcanzó su brazo ileso y le dio un apretón agradecido—. Has salvado la vida de mi bebé. Gracias.

Todos los nervios que sentía se acumularon en su garganta, pero consiguió darle una de sus pequeñas y raras sonrisas.

* * *

 _Rose_

* * *

La Guerra finalmente había terminado.

El bando de la Luz había perdido demasiado; Hermione ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos cuerpos sin vida había visto desparramados sobre los suelos empapados de rojo de su amado Hogwarts. Su corazón todavía dolía terriblemente por las miradas del clan Weasley al descubrir que habían perdido a Fred. Hasta este día, los gritos angustiados de George hicieron eco en sus oídos.

Sacudiendo estos pensamientos, Hermione respiró hondo antes de finalmente presionar el timbre. Esperó exactamente veintisiete segundos antes de que se abriera la puerta. La amable cara de Arabella Figg la saludó y Hermione le rogó a Merlín que su sonrisa no fuera temblorosa y torpe.

—Hermione, querida, te he estado esperando —dijo la squib, haciéndola entrar.

—Hola, señora Figg —saludó débilmente mientras cerraba la puerta detrás ella—. ¿Cómo está?

No tenia intención de charlar con la mujer, pero su corazón había estado latiendo con fuerza desde que se había Desaparecido del humilde departamento que ella y Ron habían comprado esa semana. Se suponía que Ron debía estar con ella en ese momento, pero Molly había pedido su ayuda para el memorial de Fred. A pesar de su ansiedad, Hermione no tuvo el corazón para negar a Molly su petición. También quería pedírselo a Harry, pero él estaba ausente tomándose unas vacaciones en algún lugar en un país oscuro en Asia para alejarse del foco repentino en el que se encontraba. Derrotar a Voldemort lo había agotado muchísimo, y era bastante comprensible que Harry quisiera descansar un poco antes de regresar al Mundo Mágico como un famoso héroe.

—Estoy bastante bien, Hermione —dijo la amable señora.

Condujo a Hermione a una pintoresca sala de estar e hizo un gesto para que se sentara en uno de los lujosos sofás. Sus ojos se iluminaron con diversión al ver al menos media docena de gatos dispersos. Ron una vez le dijo en broma que, si no hubiesen acabado junto, se habría imaginado a Hermione como una vieja soltera con abundantes Crookshanks haciéndole compañía. En lugar de ofenderse, la castaña había coincidido.

Cuando se sentó, Hermione se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Puedo...? ¿Puedo verla?

La señora Figg sonrió.

—Por supuesto, querida —dijo—. Después de todo, es tu hija.

Su estómago se sacudió ante la mención de Rose y esperó con anticipación cuando la señora Figg desapareció para buscar a su hija. Cuando regresó con un bebé en sus brazos, Hermione contuvo el aliento y su visión se volvió borrosa.

Habían pasado exactamente doce meses, cinco semanas y dos días. Hermione había contado los días desde que había visto a su bebé por última vez y había estado deseando desesperadamente que la Guerra terminara para poder estar con su hija. El único recuerdo que tenía de Rose fue su nacimiento. Ella era la cosa más hermosa que Hermione había visto y su corazón se llenó de alegría y promesas de consuelo. Pero la Orden había decidido que no se podía atender a un bebé en la Orden, por lo que apartaron a Rose de Hermione y se la entregaron a la señora Figg para que la protegiese.

Hermione estuvo rogando durante días que, al menos, le dejasen ver a su hija. Estaba devastada porque le habían arrebatado a Rose antes de que pudiera siquiera memorizar todas las líneas y curvas de su rostro. Pero claro, estaban en _guerra_ y Hermione tuvo que aceptar que su bebé estaría más segura estando lejos de _ella_. Después de todo, ella era una de las brujas más buscadas en el mundo mágico durante ese tiempo. Ser la Indeseable Número 2 tenía un precio muy alto a pagar. Y ella no iba a permitir que Rose estuviera atrapada en medio de todo ese jaleo.

La señora Figg le había enviado algunas cartas durante los últimos doce meses, cinco semanas y dos días. Le informaba sobre las novedades de Rose y Hermione siempre lloraba cada vez que terminaba de leer las cartas. Y Ron la encontraba acurrucada en su cama y la sostenía en silencio toda la noche hasta que sus lágrimas se calmaban.

Y entonces, _por fin_ , la Guerra había terminado y Hermione podía llevar a su hija a casa.

Vio a la señora Figg poner a Rose de pie. La niña de un año se tambaleó precariamente durante un momento, antes de dar un paso adelante felizmente. Hermione se quedó sin aliento, sorprendida de que ya pudiese caminar. En la última carta que había recibido de la señora Figg, Rose estaba empezando a gatear.

—Empezó a caminar ayer —dijo la señora Figg, con orgullo en su voz—. No te lo había dicho porque quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Rose caminó hacia ella, gorgoteando incoherentes sonidos que aceleraron el corazón de Hermione. Cuando dio otro paso, perdió el equilibrio y aterrizó sobre su trasero. Hermione a punto de levantarse del sillón, pero Rose simplemente se rio y se apresuró a ponerse de pie.

Hermione también se estaba riendo. Y después se puso a llorar. Sus lágrimas eran fuertes y guturales, y miraba abiertamente a la hija que tanto había extrañado. Rose se sobresaltó por los sonidos que estaba haciendo, y la miró con curiosidad con sus grandes ojos azules.

—Oh, Hermione —dijo la señora Figg, acercándose a la castaña para envolverla en un abrazo—. No llores. Te traeré un poco de té para que te calmes.

La señora Figg desapareció en la cocina, pero las lágrimas de Hermione no dejaban de caer por su rostro. Rose estaba sentada tranquilamente en el suelo enmoquetado, pero sus ojos azules nunca abandonaron a su madre.

Rose había crecido mucho en comparación con el pequeño bebé que sostuvo en sus brazos un año atrás. Nació prematuramente debido al constante estrés al que estaba sometida Hermione, pero su hermosa hija luchó con valentía para sobrevivir. Acababa de cumplir un año la semana pasada. Todavía era muy pequeña, pero su cabeza ya estaba llena de rizos rojos que terminaban en sus oídos. Sin duda, había heredado su melena tupida, pero su pelo rojo y sus ojos azules eran definitivamente de su padre.

Con cautela, Hermione se acercó a la niña. Rose se volvió tímida y miró sus manos, y Hermione sintió otra sacudida en su corazón. Se dio cuenta de que era una extraña para su hija. Más lágrimas cayeron por su rostro mientras se movía temblorosamente para colocar una mano en la corona de su cabeza rizada.

—Hola, cariño —murmuró entre lágrimas—. Te he echado mucho de menos.

Cuidadosamente, cogió a Rose en sus brazos, pero la niña se puso ansiosa y rompió a llorar. Rose se retorció desesperadamente en sus brazos, obviamente queriendo escapar. Hermione estaba llena de desesperación y culpa, balanceando a la niña, pero Rose no se calmaba.

Cerrando los ojos, Hermione recordó la canción que su madre solía cantarle cuando era pequeña. Siempre la había consolado, por lo que rezó a quien pudiese escucharla para que también le sirviese a Rose.

— _"_ _Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high_ _"_ —cantó con suavidad, depositando besos húmedos en su cabeza—. _"_ _And the dreams that you dream of, once in a lullaby_ _"_ —gracias a Merlín, Rose había dejado de moverse—. _"Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly_. _And the dreams that you dream of, dreams really do come true_ " —el llanto de Rose se convirtió en suaves sollozos hasta desaparecer. Su hija la miró con los ojos abiertos y húmedos, agarrando unos rizos de Hermione en sus manos—. _"Someday I'll wish upon a star. Wake up where the clouds are far behind me_ _"_ —entonces, Rose apoyó con suavidad su mejilla sobre el hombro de Hermione y dejó escapar un gran bostezo—. _"_ _Where trouble melts like lemon drops, high up above the chimney top, that's where you'll find me_ _"_ —Hermione miró a la niña y vio que Rose se había dormido. La castaña apretó sus labios con fuerza para evitar volver a llorar, pero permitió que unas lágrimas silenciosas cayesen por su rostro hasta caer en el pelo de Rose—. Te he echado mucho de menos —susurró tan suavemente como pudo, besando con amor la frente de Rose—. Te amo. Te he echado mucho de menos.

La señora Figg finalmente llegó con el té. Al verla con Rose en sus brazos, las lágrimas también brotaron de los ojos de la squib.

—Bienvenida de nuevo, Hermione —dijo ella, sonriendo entre lágrimas y colocando el té sobre la mesa. Luego, se excusó para recoger las cosas de Rose.

En cuanto volvieron a estar solas, Hermione estrechó con cuidado a la dormida Rose entre sus brazos.

—Te amaré siempre con todo mi corazón —prometió suavemente—. Te protegeré de cualquier daño. Lo prometo, Rose. Te lo prometo.

* * *

 ** _Nota de la Autora_** ** _: Quería incluir la reunión de Hermione con Rose tras la Guerra, pero no me encajaba en ningún lugar de la historia. Por eso al final decidí hacer un capítulo entero con flashbacks. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Desgraciadamente, el siguiente capítulo será el último. Será el epílogo._**

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Qué me decís de la relación entre Draco y Hermione cuando estaban en las misiones? ¡Ya desde antes de que Rose naciese, Draco la estaba protegiendo con su propia vida! ¿Y qué me decís del reencuentro entre Hermione y Rose? ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

 **Con cariño,**

 **WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	28. El fin: Cinco años más tarde

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Aquí vengo con el último capítulo; pero, antes que nada, tanto la autora como yo queremos agradecer, de todo corazón, todos los favoritos, follows y reviews que hemos recibido a lo largo de la publicación de este fic. ¡Mil gracias, de verdad!**

 **Sin más dilación, os dejo leer…**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

 ** _Nota de la Autora_** ** _:_** ** _Bueno, ha llegado el último capítulo. Al final del capítulo haré los agradecimientos. Por ahora, por favor, disfrutad de este epílogo (¿cómo de largo debe ser un capítulo para que se le pueda llamar epílogo)?_**

* * *

 **El fin: Cinco años más tarde**

* * *

Los elfos domésticos habían hecho un buen trabajo manteniendo con vida los rosales en los Jardines del Ala Este de la Mansión Malfoy. La primavera estaba a punto de llegar y, a su paso, el calor abrasador del verano, pero las rosas todavía estaban en plena floración. Las gotas de agua de la llovizna de la noche anterior eran como diamantes brillantes adornando sus pétalos.

Sonriendo tristemente, Draco sabía que a su madre le hubiera encantado ver sus amadas flores en su forma más bonita.

—¿Necesita el Amo Draco la ayuda de Morty?

Mirando al viejo elfo doméstico, Draco negó cortésmente con la cabeza. Morty chasqueó los dedos y desapareció en un instante, dejando al silencioso rubio a solas para visitar la tumba de su madre.

Habían pasado tres años desde que Narcissa sucumbió a su enfermedad. El día de su muerte fue un día particularmente agitado para su hijo. Draco estaba en una misión en Francia porque los Aurores necesitaban su ayuda para entrar en una antigua mansión de una familia de sangre pura conocida por practicar las Artes Oscuras. Al mismo tiempo, estaba lleno de unos nervios inimaginables porque el sanador Matthews le había ordenado a Hermione que se quedase en cama hasta que diera a luz a su hijo.

Fue demasiado para Draco recibir una carta con la noticia del fallecimiento de su madre.

Había pensado que después de interactuar diariamente con el retrato de Lucius, Narcissa superaría su enfermedad. Su salud mejoró: a menudo estaba lúcida cada vez que la visitaba su pequeña familia. Su madre adoraba a sus dos hijas y pasaba la mayor parte de sus días frágiles con ellas en sus amados Jardines del Ala Este. Pero Narcissa estaba cansada: le había dicho a menudo que Lucius la necesitaba ahora.

Y ella le dejó, y Draco estaba angustiado por ello. Lo único que evitó que se desmoronara era su familia, que lo apoyó durante todo lo ocurrido.

La mente de Draco regresó al presente cuando llegó a la tumba de Narcissa. En silencio, conjuró una rosa y la hechizó eternamente. Una de las peticiones de su madre antes de morir era que debía ser enterrada ahí y no en el cementerio familiar de los Malfoy. Por lo tanto, eligió un lugar cerca del rosal favorito de su madre. Ese rosal había sobrevivido a los tiempos más difíciles por los que había pasado la familia Malfoy, y continuó floreciendo a pesar de la adversidad. Sabía, incluso sin que Narcissa se lo dijera, que estaría feliz de ser enterrada aquí.

—Hola, madre —susurró, colocando la rosa en su tumba. Pasó un dedo por el epitafio que Rose había elegido: _"Una flor que florece en la adversidad es la más rara y hermosa de todas"_. La niña afirmaba que venía de una de sus películas favoritas de Disney, y Draco pensó que era la más apropiada para su madre.

Las emociones agrietaron su máscara cuidadosamente elaborada. El dolor de perder a Narcissa aún estaba demasiado fresco en su corazón. A pesar de los años que habían pasado, nunca hubo un día en que dejara de echarla de menos. Deseaba que ella estuviera ahí en este momento, para decirle que estaba orgullosa de él por todo lo que había conseguido en su vida.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí. Pensó que debían haber pasado horas, ya que el sol se estaba poniendo. Sin embargo, Draco no pudo obligarse a irse.

—Sabía que estarías aquí

La escuchó llegar, pero Draco no se molestó en darse la vuelta y enfrentar a su mujer. Escuchó los suaves pasos de Hermione recorriendo la hierba hasta que finalmente llegó a su lado. Su mano se movió fácilmente entre sus dedos como si siempre hubiera pertenecido allí, y luego lo miró preocupada.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? —preguntó, su voz quebrándose un poco.

—Intuición —dijo ella, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro—. Escuché que las parejas la desarrollan cuando llevan unos años casados —Draco la miró con las cejas alzadas, incitándola a poner los ojos en blanco juguetonamente—. Me lo ha dicho Tippy —corrigió ella—. Me he preocupado cuando no has venido a cenar —se acercó un poco más a él y le dio otro apretón en la mano—. ¿Estás bien, amor?

Suspirando, negó tristemente con la cabeza.

—La echo de menos.

Hermione frunció el ceño con tristeza y miró la tumba.

—Ya lo sé —dijo en voz baja.

Se quedaron frente a la tumba durante unos minutos más hasta que Hermione lo arrastró hacia casa. El sol ya había descendido por completo y la oscuridad ya envolvía los jardines.

Draco permitió que Hermione que se lo llevara y ni siquiera protestó cuando hizo que se Apareciesen en casa. Tras la muerte de Narcissa, su mujer había insistido en que sería lógico que la familia se mudara a la Mansión Malfoy. Pero Draco se negó rotundamente, razonando que no quería que sus hijos crecieran en una casa que todavía traía pesadillas a sus padres. En cambio, compraron una casa lo suficientemente grande como para alardear de la fortuna de los Malfoy (pero más pequeña que la Mansión) en algún lugar de Wiltshire. La Mansión Malfoy ahora solo era atendida por los elfos domésticos.

Regresaron a su hogar, que estaba sumido en tranquilidad porque todos los niños estaban durmiendo en casa de Potter en Godric's Hollow. A Draco realmente no le importaba tener la casa para ellos solos, pero se sentía particularmente triste y le hubiera encantado abrazar a sus hijos para que le consolasen.

—No tengo hambre —dijo Draco, dándose cuenta de que Hermione lo estaba empujando hacia el comedor. Hermione le frunció el ceño con desaprobación, pero suspiró cambiando el rumbo hacia las cocinas. Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué estaban haciendo allí, ella sacó su varita y convocó un plato lleno de galletas y dos vasos de leche.

—Cassiopeia y Scorpius se enfadarán —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hermione agitó su mano con desdén, agarrando una galleta.

—La cámara de los Malfoy es lo suficientemente grande como para comprarles miles de estas malditas galletas —se quejó.

Draco sonrió, sabiendo que ella lo hacía para que se sintiese mejor, y cogió una galleta.

—En fin, tengo noticias —dijo tan pronto como terminó su galleta. Después de hurgar en el bolsillo de su bata, sacó una inconfundible carta de aceptación de Hogwarts.

—No —se quedó sin aliento, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

Hermione suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí —corrigió tristemente—. Rose la ha recibido esta mañana. Estaba completamente feliz.

—Por supuesto que lo estaba —murmuró Draco, arrebatándole la carta de la mano. Sus ojos examinaron la carta genérica de la directora McGonagall y las listas de libros que Rose necesitaría.

—Va a pasar de verdad —dijo Hermione, sintiendo miseria—. No puedo creerlo.

Draco se rio entre dientes.

—Era cuestión de tiempo, Hermione. Lo sabes —dijo.

Antes de que pudiera responder, se escuchó el ruido de la chimenea, anunciando una llegada. Sus cejas se fruncieron, pero Hermione simplemente sonrió.

—¡Estamos en casa! —anunció Rose, entrando a la cocina con Scorpius en sus brazos y Cassiopeia siguiéndola de cerca.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Peia, de cuatro años de edad, cruzando un brazo sobre su pecho—. ¡No es justo! ¡Nosotros también queremos galletas!

Scorpius, de tres años, imitó cómicamente a su hermana mayor.

—¡Eso! —complementó

—¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? —preguntó Draco, desconcertado, cuando Hermione se acercó a sus hijos y les dio una galleta a cada uno.

Dejando a Scorpius con su madre, Rose inmediatamente se acercó a Draco y le dio un abrazo.

—Mamá dijo que no te encontrabas demasiado bien, así que le dijimos a la tía Ginny y al tío Harry que no podíamos quedarnos a dormir esta noche —explicó. Peia se acercó más a él, levantó los brazos y retorció los dedos.

Draco sonrió y levantó a su hija en sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí. Ya se sentía mucho mejor ahora que su familia estaba completa.

—¿Alguien quiere ver _"Toy Story 3"_? —preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro. Tres manos emocionadas se alzaron en el aire y Draco no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante su entusiasmo—. Está bien, pero aseguraos de coger suficientes pañuelos para las lágrimas de papá.

Con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas, miró a su mujer.

—¡Yo no lloro! —protestó en voz alta.

—Ya… cinco años juntos y el muy idiota sigue negándolo —dijo Hermione, dándole una palmadita infantil en la mejilla antes de llevar a sus hijos a la sala de estar.

—¡Yo no lloro! —insistió Draco, siguiendo a su familia y escuchando a Hermione reír.

* * *

—No creo que James pueda venir con nosotros hoy —dijo Harry Potter, de treinta años, frunciendo el ceño a su mujer. Colocó su mano con cuidado en la frente de su hijo de cinco años, haciendo una mueca ante el calor sofocante.

—Nooo —gimió James suavemente—. Quiero ver a Rosie subir al tren, papá. Puedo ir —sus palabras fueron seguidas por una tos atronadora. Cruzó obstinadamente los brazos contra el pecho porque tenía las mejillas inflamadas y su frente se estaba llenando de gotas de sudor.

Ginny Potter puso los ojos en blanco y apartó a Harry del camino. Imitó las acciones de Harry y frunció el ceño, coincidiendo completamente con su esposo.

—No lo creo, jovencito —dijo ella, tapándolo con el grueso edredón. A pesar de las protestas, James inconscientemente se acurrucó más profundamente entre las mantas mientras le subía la fiebre.

—Lo sabía —dijo Harry con un suspiro en cuanto los ojos de James se cerraron—. No deberíamos haberlo obligado a ir a la guardería cuando nos enteramos del un brote de fiebre.

—Harry, querido —dijo Molly Weasley, entrando en la habitación de James—. Es perfectamente normal que los niños se resfríen una o dos veces al año. Lo superará —la bruja mayor se acercó y miró con cariño a su nieto. Después, le dijo a la pareja—: Es mejor que os vayáis ya. El tren de Hogwarts está a punto de partir.

—Estás a tiempo de venir con nosotros, mamá —dijo Ginny con mirando a su madre—. Tu otra nieta está a punto de irse a Hogwarts.

Molly levantó la barbilla obstinadamente y apartó la mirada de su hija.

—Creo que James me necesita —fue todo lo que respondió.

—La señora Figg puede cuidarlo mientras estamos fuera —señaló. Cuando Molly se mantuvo firme en su posición, Ginny suspiró—. _Mamá_. Han pasado años. ¿No crees que estás siendo demasiado testaruda? —las mejillas de Molly se enrojecieron de ira, y Harry lo tomó como una señal para dejar a las dos mujeres en paz—. A Rose le gustaría que su abuela estuviera allí para enviarla a Hogwarts —continuó Ginny en un susurro.

Su madre frunció los labios, aún sin querer encontrarse con los ojos de Ginny.

—Estoy segura de que habrá un montón de personas que estarán con ella —dijo—. No necesito estar allí.

El corazón de Ginny se encogió de dolor. A pesar de que habían pasado casi ocho años desde la muerte de Ron Weasley, Molly todavía no había aceptado completamente a Hermione, y por extensión, a Rose. Ginny había tratado desesperadamente de reconciliar a su madre y su ex cuñada, pero Molly siempre encontraba una manera de esquivar esa reunión.

Podía ver que Hermione todavía estaba herida por la ignorancia de Molly. No ayudaba en absoluto que Hermione estuviera casada con _Draco Malfoy_. En pocas palabras, Molly pensaba que era un insulto para la memoria de su hijo. Ginny trató de decirle a Molly que Hermione no era culpable por la muerte de Ron... Que había sido culpa de _Lestrange_ , y que era injusto que Molly la tratara como si fuera la peste. Pero Molly se mantenía firme y seguía rechazando cualquier reconciliación con la castaña.

Ginny entendía a la perfección lo que Molly estaba sintiendo. Ahora que tenía a James, no podía entender cómo sería su vida si lo perdiese. Pero sabía que era hora de que Molly comenzara a pasar página y dejar de lado esas nociones ridículas de que Hermione tenía la culpa. Debía aceptar a ella y a Rose como familia.

Lamentablemente, todavía parecía demasiado pronto.

—No fue culpa de Hermione, mamá —murmuró, agotada por las payasadas de su madre. Molly abrió la boca, a punto de rebatir su afirmación, pero Ginny no había terminado—. Estoy segura de que a Ron no le gustaría ver cómo tratas a Hermione y a su hija.

Esto hizo que Molly se calmara y mirara hacia otro lado una vez más, mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

—Gin —la llamó Harry en voz baja, asomando la cabeza por la puerta. Las miró con preocupación, pero Ginny simplemente negó con la cabeza—. Debemos irnos.

Suspirando, Ginny asintió con la cabeza y, sin decir palabra, besó la febril frente de James. Al darle un beso en la mejilla a Molly, sus labios se encontraron con la humedad de las lágrimas de su madre, por lo que salió silenciosamente de la habitación de su hijo.

—Todavía necesita tiempo —dijo Harry, tocándole el codo para confortarla.

Ginny se limpió apresuradamente algunas lágrimas y sonrió tristemente.

—Espero que no necesite demasiado tiempo —confesó. Soltó una risita acuosa y trató desesperadamente de secarse las lágrimas—. ¡Oh, no! ¡No puedo estar triste hoy! Rose va a empezar Hogwarts.

Harry sonrió con cariño y abrió los brazos.

—Ven aquí —le hizo una seña—. Creo que todavía tienes algunos minutos para que tu marido te consuele.

A pesar de sus lágrimas, Ginny sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos.

* * *

—¿Aún no te has vestido?

Luna Nott sonrió serenamente y levantó la vista del pequeño cuaderno de dibujo que sostenía.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó cuando su marido se acercó y se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón.

—Las diez —contestó Theo con el ceño fruncido—. Rose no nos perdonará si no la despedimos en Hogwarts. Conoces las rabietas monumentales de Mini Granger, ¿verdad?

—Técnicamente, ahora es una Mini Malfoy —corrigió Luna, su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando Theo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sinceramente, creo que es una mala combinación de _todos_ —dijo Theo—. ¡Una Granger, una Weasley, y ahora una _maldita_ Malfoy! No me sorprendería si Hogwarts explota este año fuese su culpa.

Luna se rio suavemente en voz baja y se aferró a su mano.

—Creo que Rose es una combinación perfecta de sus padres —cuando Theo hizo un movimiento mostrando que no estaba de acuerdo, ella sostuvo su mano con más fuerza—. Es una fuerza a tener en cuenta, sí. Hogwarts debe prepararse para su llegada.

No se perdió la sonrisa pequeña y cariñosa que brillaba en la cara de su marido. El cariño que Theo Nott sentía por Rose era innegable; Luna no podía esperar a dar a luz a su hija para que él pudiera disfrutar de ella.

Theo distraídamente colocó su manos sobre su abultado vientre y miró el cuaderno de dibujos que ahora estaba sobre su regazo.

—¿Qué estabas dibujando? —preguntó con un ceño fruncido.

Luna sonrió y se quedó mirando su dibujo. Era de una niña joven, con el pelo tan oscuro como la noche, y con estrellas que se movían a través de su pelo. Sin embargo, tenía los ojos de Luna, pero la nariz y la boca eran, sin duda, de Theo. A su lado, oyó a su marido jadear.

—¿Es…?

—Asteria —dijo Luna con sencillez mientras se giraba hacia Theo con una sonrisa.

—¿Asteria? —preguntó Theo—. Espera... ¿ya has pensado en un nombre para nuestra hija?

Luna se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente y miró con amor su dibujo una vez más.

—Asteria Nott —continuó—. Será la estrella más brillante de la noche.

Theo se rio entre dientes y pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros.

—Te encantan los nombres y sus significados —señaló—. A veces pienso que simplemente aceptaste casarte conmigo porque tu "Luna" encaja a la perfección con mi "Nott" —su mujer se limitó dirigir sus ojos azules hacia él—. ¿Ni siquiera vas a negarlo? —preguntó, mezclando la diversión con el shock. Luna sonrió, incitándolo a reír una vez más y sacudir la cabeza.

—Es una de las razones principales —explicó.

Theo suspiró y la atrajo hacia su pecho.

—Sinceramente, espero que una de las razones principales también sea porque me quieres mucho, muchísimo.

Ella le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello a modo de respuesta, que él tomó como una señal positiva. Sonriendo, Theo hizo un gesto hacia el cuaderno de dibujos en su regazo una vez más.

—¿De verdad crees que será así? —preguntó esperanzadamente.

—Simplemente he combinado nuestras mejores características y la he dibujado a partir de ellas —dijo Luna—. Creo... creo que será preciosa—la rubia suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro—. No puedo esperar a que esto... Este embarazo termine —hizo una mueca agria y palmeó su estómago—. Echo de menos pintar. El olor a pintura todavía me produce náuseas y es malo para nuestra bebé.

—Ya queda menos, amor —murmuró Theo, dejando caer un beso en su frente—. Sólo un mes más y seremos una familia de tres miembros —entonces, Theo saltó del reposabrazos y tiró de su esposa con cuidado—. Ahora, vístete —dijo—. Tenemos que irnos a King's Cross pronto.

* * *

—¿Qué te dije acerca de entrar sin llamar?

Hermione Malfoy levantó una ceja.

—No lo sé —dijo ella, posándose en el sofá de su estudio—. No suelo escucharte cuando dices esas cosas.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y señaló los papeles en su escritorio.

—Te dije que bajaría en un minute —dijo, apilando cuidadosamente los papeles y poniéndolos a un lado—. Necesito firmar algunos documentos de última hora. Cuando acabe nos podremos ir.

No escapó a su atención la forma en la que Hermione se desplomó miserablemente en su asiento. Sonriendo tristemente, Draco se dio cuenta de que ese día era particularmente difícil para ella. Era, después de todo, el primer día de Rose en Hogwarts. Hermione no podía aceptar que su hijita creciera tan rápido, y no tenía forma de detenerlo.

—Estará bien —aseguró Draco, cogiendo su mano—. Rose será una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Hogwarts debe estar preparado.

Hermione rio ligeramente y apretó su mano. Draco procedió a acercarla a él, y no se detuvo hasta que ella se sentó cómodamente en su regazo. Hermione protestó débilmente, pero no por mucho tiempo. Suspirando, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y susurró:

—No sé por qué me siento así. Rose irradia felicidad. No quiero ser entristecerla.

—Está creciendo demasiado rápido —suspiró Draco, dándole un beso en la frente—. El siguiente paso es que traiga a un chico a cenar a casa.

—Nooo —se quejó Hermione, enterrando la cabeza contra su cuello. Draco se rio y apretó su agarre sobre ella.

—Todavía tenemos dos niños a los que cuidar —le record—. Una aún piensa que es la princesa del mundo entero. El otro piensa que los abejorros son comestibles. No creo que crezcan pronto.

—No quiero que crezcan. _Nunca_.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¿Estáis haciendo bebés otra vez? —gritó la inconfundible voz de Rose Weasley-Malfoy desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con horror mientras Draco soltaba una carcajada.

— Por supuesto que no, cariño —respondió él con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

—Eso es lo que me dijisteis la última vez —respondió Rose con petulancia—. Y dos semanas después, ¡me dijisteis que mamá estaba embarazada de Scorpius!

Ambos intercambiaron miradas divertidas, sabiendo perfectamente que la niña estaba diciendo la verdad.

—¿Ocurre algo, Rosie? —preguntó su madre—. Todavía queda una hora para ir a King's Cross.

La puerta se abrió y entró en la habitación una Rose de once años con el ceño fruncido.

—No encuentro al Señor Ginger —murmuró en voz baja, sus mejillas se tiñeron de vergüenza. Draco hizo todo lo posible por aguantar la risa, pero Rose se dio cuenta y lo miró—. ¿Qué? Es muy… _achuchable_.

—Bueno, si mi memoria no me falla —dijo Draco con diversión en los ojos—, anoche me dijiste que eras demasiado mayor para los cuentos para ir a dormir. No sabía que todavía estabas tan apegada a tu pequeño juguete de peluche.

—No es un juguete —protestó Rose, dando un pisotón en el suelo. Para gran diversión de Hermione (y disgusto de Draco), Rose se sentó en el regazo de su madre, quien todavía estaba sentada cómodamente sobre el de Draco—. Fue mi primer amigo. Por supuesto, tengo que llevarlo a Hogwarts conmigo.

—Lo puse en tu baúl —dijo Hermione—. Pensé que querrías llevártelo.

La pelirroja sonrió y le dio un beso.

–Gracias, mamá —respondió Rose—. Eres la mejor.

—Ay, ¿podéis levantaros de mi regazo? —protestó Draco—. Ya no me siento las piernas.

Rose se rio y saltó hacia abajo. Hermione se deslizó con más gracia y sonrió a su marido.

De repente, un sonoro llanto resonó por toda la casa. Se oyeron pasos fuertes y entró una angustiada Cassiopeia Malfoy en el estudio de Draco, seguida de un tímido Scorpius Malfoy.

Hermione se agachó y llevó a su llorosa hija a sus brazos.

—¿Qué ha hecho Scorpius esta vez? —dijo, lanzándole una mirada severa a su hijo menor. Scorpius, aterrorizado, corrió rápidamente hacia su padre para que lo salvase de la ira de su madre.

—Scorpius ha roto mi corona, mamá —gimió Peia mientras Hermione le secaba las lágrimas—. ¡Es mi mejorísima corona!

—Mejor, Peia —la corrigió distraídamente Rose.

—¿Es eso cierto, Scorpius? —preguntó Draco con el ceño fruncido, mirando severamente a su hijo.

El niño, que se parecía un clon de su padre, se miró las manos.

—Lo siento, papi —murmuró mientras brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos y se sorbía la nariz.

—¿Qué debes decirle a Peia? —instó.

Scorpius miró petulantemente a su hermana mayor y dijo:

—Lo siento, Peia.

Peia le sacó la lengua y miró hacia otro lado, lo que hizo que Hermione suspirase y que Scorpius comenzase a llorar.

—Está bien, está bien, niños —declaró Draco, frunciendo el ceño al sentir el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza—. Peia, puedo arreglar tu corona cuando volvamos de despedir a Rosie. Scorpius, deja de llorar: _los hombres de Malfoy no lloran_ —su hijo asintió vigorosamente y se secó la cara mientras sus ojos se endurecían con una convicción infantil.

—Echaré de menos a esta familia —anunció Rose con una sonrisa, mirándolos a todos.

—¿Rosie se va a ir de verdad? —preguntó Peia, ya calmada por la promesa de su padre.

—Sí, amor —respondió Hermione, colocándola de nuevo en el suelo—. Hablando de eso, creo que deberíais empezar a prepararos. Nos iremos dentro de nada —dirigiendo sus ojos a Rose, añadió—: ¿Ayudarás a que se preparen, Rose? Papá y yo estaremos contigo en un momento.

Rose asintió con la cabeza y agarró las manos de sus hermanos. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen y su corazón se calentó al ver a todos sus hijos juntos. Lanzando una mirada a Hermione, pudo ver que ella estaba pensando lo mismo. Draco suspiró, preguntándose qué había hecho en su vida para merecerla a ella y a la hermosa familia que ella le había dado.

Cuando sus hijos no los podían escuchar, la cara de Hermione se transformó en exasperación.

—He cambiado de opinión —declaró—. Todos deberían crecer pronto e ir a Hogwarts para que finalmente podamos tener algo de paz y tranquilidad en esta casa.

Draco se rio entre dientes y, con los ojos brillantes, volvió a ponerla en su regazo.

—No quieres decir eso —afirmó con naturalidad. Al echar un rápido vistazo al reloj de pared, se dio cuenta de que todavía quedaban treinta minutos para que se fueran de casa.

—Entonces... —dijo con una sonrisa sugerente creciendo en su rostro—. Como todavía tenemos tiempo, ¿por qué no...?

—No acabes esa frase, Draco Malfoy.

—¿Ni siquiera diez minutos?

—No.

—¿Cinco?

Hermione se rio y negó con la cabeza.

–Merlín, ¿no estás cansado de cuidar a tres niños enérgicos? —preguntó ella, con diversión en sus ojos.

—Bueno... —dijo con una sonrisa tímida—. En realidad, quiero _seis_.

—¡¿SEIS?!

—Estoy bromeando, Hermione —dijo Draco en respuesta, sonriendo ante el horror en el rostro de su mujer—. Cuidar de tres es _malditamente_ demasiado —entonces, como si se le hubiese acabado de ocurrir, añadió—: Pero, ¿sabes? Tal vez...

—¡Ni de broma!

Draco simplemente sonrió.

* * *

Una ola de nostalgia lo golpeó en cuanto atravesó la barrera. Los estudiantes que volvían a Hogwarts se juntaban en grupitos, contándose con entusiasmo lo que habían hecho en las vacaciones de verano. Los estudiantes más jóvenes que iban por primera vez a Hogwarts tenían lágrimas en los ojos y se aferraban a sus padres mientras se despedían.

Draco sonrió, recordando su primer día en Hogwarts, y cómo había tratado de mantenerse firme bajo la mirada escrutadora de su padre. Pero había estado realmente nervioso ese día, y se sentía angustiado por si no podía ver a su madre nunca más. Narcissa había derramado una lágrima, a pesar de la desaprobación estricta de Lucius de mostrar emociones en público, pero no había dicho ni una palabra al respecto.

—Papá —se quejó Rose—. No me dejas pasar.

Riéndose, se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a su familia. Rose le dirigió una mirada extraña y miró a su alrededor en busca de una cara familiar.

Draco observó con diversión a Peia dar vueltas sobre sí misma, con su tutú brillante y reluciente. Llevaba una tiara enganchada su pelo rubio y rizado mientras sostenía una varita de juguete que era demasiado brillante que lo normal. Había anunciado que ese día sería la "princesa de las hadas", por lo que estaba diciendo hechizos inventados para hacer que todo fuera "brillante y resplandeciente". Se parecía cada vez más a Narcissa, excepto por el pelo rizado, que sin duda había heredado de su madre.

—¡Mamá! ¡El tren! —lloriqueaba Scorpius de emoción cuando él y Hermione atravesaron finalmente la barrera. Comenzó a emitir sonidos de tren y Hermione, enormemente emocionada, se unió a su hijo.

Draco suspiró y sonrió. Realmente amaba a su familia.

—¡Tío Harry! —exclamó Rose repentinamente mientras se dirigía hacia el Auror con gafas. Harry la levantó en sus brazos sin esfuerzo, incluso la hizo girar un poco, antes de volver a colocarla en el suelo.

—¿Te gusta mi varita, tío Harry? —le preguntó Peia sonriéndole con gracia.

—Ay, ¡eres un amor! —arrulló Ginny, agachándose para pellizcar a la risueña rubia en su mejilla.

— Potter —saludó Draco, alcanzando a sus hijas—. Weasley.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

—De verdad, _Draco_ —dijo poniendo suficiente énfasis en su nombre de pila—, ¿sería demasiado pedir que nos llamases por nuestros nombres de pila?

—Jamás lo haré, Weasley —dijo Draco con una sonrisa ladeada. Luego le preguntó a Harry—: ¿No habéis traído a James?

Harry hizo una mueca.

—Algunos compañeros de la guardería del Ministerio le han contagiado la gripe —explicó—. Hemos tenido que dejarlo en casa para no contagiar a todos los niños que hay aquí —una risa escapó de sus labios—. Pilló una rabieta muy grande al darse cuenta de que no podría ver a su prima favorita subir al tren de Hogwarts.

—Qué lástima —dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido. Sabía lo mucho que ama a su prima el heredero de los Potter. Luego volvió a mirar a Ginny y sonrió—. ¿Nerviosa por el partido de este fin de semana, Weasley? —preguntó levantando una ceja cuando Ginny levantó su barbilla en confianza—. Sigo creyendo que los Tornados ganarán a las Arpías.

Ginny, tras el nacimiento de James, optó por retirarse del Quidditch profesional, y ahora trabajaba en el Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos del Ministerio de Magia. Sin embargo, seguía siendo una fanática de las Arpías de Holyhead.

—Ya te gustaría a ti, Malfoy —escupió, lanzando una mirada juguetona a su alrededor—. Tras la jubilación de Birch, los Tornados pierden todos los partidos que juegan.

—¡Oye! —intervino Rose, haciendo algún que otro puchero—. Es posible que hayan perdido al capitán Birch, ¡pero los Tornados de Tutshill siguen siendo los mejores! Si no te lo crees, espera a este fin de semana, tía Ginny. Las Arpías van a _perder_.

Harry se rio ruidosamente mientras Draco sonreía y ponía una mano sobre Rose.

—Nunca me he sentido tan orgulloso de ti, Rosie —dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza.

—Está bien, está bien, ya habéis hablado demasiado de Quidditch —dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a ellos con un Scorpius ampliamente sonriente apoyado en su cadera—. Rose tiene que subir al tren dentro de poco —pasó su hijo a su marido y abrazó a Harry y Ginny para saludarlos.

—¿Estás nerviosa, Rosie? —preguntó Ginny mirando a su sobrina. Le pasó una mano por el pelo rizado y sonrió—. Tus primos dicen que vas a ser una Gryffindor.

Draco resopló.

—Ni lo sueñes —dijo—. Es una _Slytherin_ de pura cepa.

—¡Gryffindor! —exclamaron todos al unísono, incluso Peia y Scorpius se unieron. Draco frunció el ceño, petulante, a la niña de once años, esperando que ella lo respaldara.

Pero Rose, con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, se acercó a su padre, cogiendo su mano.

—Lo siento, papá, pero estoy con ellos —respondió con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Theo también cree que acabarás en Slytherin —protestó—. Por cierto…

Como si hubiese estado ensayado, su mejor compañero se materializó desde la barrera de la plataforma y corrió hacia el grupo.

—¡Oh, gracias a Merlín! —exclamó Theo Nott de repente, casi sin aliento—. ¡Pensaba que no llegaríamos a despedirnos!

—Hola, tío Theo —lo saludó Rose, dándole un abrazo—. ¿Dónde está la tía Luna?

—Aquí, cariño —anunció una gran embarazada, apareciendo junto a su marido—. ¡Buena suerte en tu primer día en Hogwarts! Sigo pensando que serás una Ravenclaw perfecta.

—¡Gryffindor! —volvieron a gritar todos excepto Draco y Theo, que hicieron muecas.

—Oh, Luna, ¡estás radiante! —exclamó Hermione colocando una mano contra su abultado vientre—. ¿Cómo estás?

La rubia se ruborizó y acarició cariñosamente su vientre.

—El embarazo es difícil —dijo con un suspiro—. Pero he estado peor. Sin embargo, echo de menos la pintura. Todavía no puedo tolerar el olor.

Theo pasó una mano por su cintura y la acercó a él con suavidad.

—Volverás a pintar pronto, mi Luna —murmuró besándola en la mejilla. También le puso una mano en la barriga y sonrió—. ¡No puedo esperar a que salga mi heredera! Así podré por fin pasarle el trono y vivir para siempre en el mundo muggle.

—Creo que jubilarte es una idea demasiado descabellada teniendo en cuenta que tenemos una hija a la que criar —dijo Luna dulcemente girando la cabeza para darle un beso en la barbilla.

—En fin —dijo Hermione, llamando la atención de todos. Se giró hacia Rose y añadió—: Creo que deberías irte, Rose —dijo Hermione empezando a caminar hacia el tren—. ¡No puedes llegar tarde! Creo que ya he visto a Frank dentro.

—¡Espera! —dijo Rose mirando hacia Draco—. ¿Podemos hablar un momento, papá?

Draco frunció el ceño e intercambió miradas con Hermione. Su mujer simplemente se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta.

—De acuerdo, Rosie —dijo, permitiendo que la pelirroja lo alejara de su pequeña familia—. ¿Hay algún problema? —la miró con atención, preocupado de que algo la inquietase, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—No pasa nada —murmuró ella, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos—. Es solo que... —lanzó una rápida mirada a su madre y sonrió tristemente—. Cuida a mamá.

Él la miró sorprendido.

—No tienes que pedírmelo porque sabes que lo haré —respondió frunciendo el ceño ante sus palabras.

Rose soltó una risita llorosa y se secó unas lágrimas. Los ojos de Draco se agrandaron, dándose cuenta de que su enérgica hija estaba empezando a llorar.

—Oh no, esto es una estupidez muy grande —dijo Rose, sorbiéndose los mocos delicadamente y soltando un suspiro—. Es solo que... Esta va a ser la primera vez que esté lejos de mamá durante tanto tiempo y... —se quedó sin aliento mientras miraba a Draco—. Mamá ha pasado por muchas cosas. Sé que hoy está feliz por mí. Pero... puedo ver sus ojos, papá. Está _triste_.

Suspirando, Draco la atrajo a sus brazos.

—Por supuesto que mamá está triste —dijo—. Su bebé ha crecido y por fin estudia en Hogwarts. Pero eso no significa que no esté feliz por ti. _Merlín_ , ya puedo prever que te enviará sus apuntes codificados por colores de cuando ella estaba en Hogwarts y te dará lecciones sobre gestión del tiempo. Era una _maldita_ empollona.

—Shh, sin malas palabras —bromeó Rose, riéndose cuando Draco la empujó cariñosamente—. Ya te he dicho que era una estupidez. ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué me estoy preocupando por ella en mi primer día de colegio!

Draco sonrió y la apartó.

—Está en buenas manos —prometió—. Tu padre es un niñero maravilloso, ¿recuerdas?

Rose resopló y negó con la cabeza.

—A pesar de que yo no esté, estoy segura de que todavía tendrás mucho trabajo —dijo señalando a sus hermanos menores. Suspirando, se lanzó de nuevo a sus brazos y murmuró—: Prometo escribirte cartas. Creo que intentaré que me seleccionen en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor este año, ya que permiten que todos lo hagamos desde que tío Harry jugó en su primer curso.

—Serás una jugadora maravillosa del equipo de Quidditch de _Slytherin_ —la corrigió Draco.

—Oh, papá —suspiró Rosie, sonriéndole y disculpándose—. Sabes que hay demasiado Gryffindor en mí, ¿verdad? Soy la hija de dos tercios del Trío Dorado. A todo el Mundo Mágico le dará un infarto si acabo en otra Casa —cuando Draco hizo una mueca, ella se rio entre dientes—. Pero no tienes que preocuparte por Peia. Creo que ella será tu _princesa Slytherin_ perfecta.

Le lanzó una mirada a su hija de cuatro años, que agitaba alegremente su varita y captaba la atención de los adultos que la rodeaban.

—Si los chicos comienzan a ir tras ella, te _juro_ que…

—Sólo piensa en tutús y tiaras —dijo Rose con una sonrisa—. No creo que debas preocuparte por eso todavía.

Draco la fulminó con la mirada.

— Si los chicos comienzan a ir detrás de ti, te _juro_ que…

—¡Papá! —se quejó mientras sus mejillas ardían en un hermoso tono rojo. Draco frunció el ceño, sabiendo que ella debía estar pensando en Frank Longbottom. Su corazón dio un vuelco doloroso, temiendo el día en que finalmente llevase a un niño a cenar a casa—. En cambio, Scorpius… —dijo con un extraño brillo en los ojos—. Es, definitivamente, un Hufflepuff.

—¡¿ _Qué_?! —exclamó en protesta—. ¡No!

—Sí —se rio Rose, señalando a su adorable hermano—. Es un _amor_ , papá. Todo el mundo se enamora de él al instante. Es amable, tiene un corazón enorme y sonríe todo el tiempo. Definitivamente es un Hufflepuff.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Todavía tiene mucho tiempo para convertirse en el epítome de Slytherin —gruñó—. Espera y lo verás.

—Ya lo veremos —sonrió Rose, gimiendo cuando su padre volvió a empujarla.

El tren de Hogwarts silbó, señalando su inminente partida. Una punzada de tristeza se apoderó de él cuando miró a Rosie, a su hija, y el hecho de que no podría verla ser una maldita amenaza en su hogar finalmente se hizo hueco en su alma.

—Prometo escribir siempre —prometió Rose una vez más, sonriéndole tristemente—. Sé que serás el que más me eche de menos.

Él puso los ojos en blanco juguetonamente, pero aun así la tomó en sus brazos.

—Rose —comenzó con las emociones acumulándose en su garganta—, sé que no eres mía, pero siempre estaré orgulloso de ti. Recuérdalo.

Rose sollozó y asintió con la cabeza. Cuando se apartó de él, sus ojos todavía brillaban con lágrimas, pero también había malicia en sus ojos.

—¿Arriba, arriba? —preguntó—. ¿Por los viejos tiempos?

Draco resopló.

—Rose, sabes que eres demasiado mayor para eso, ¿verdad? —dijo.

—¡Demasiado tarde, papá! —exclamó lanzándose a sus brazos. Draco no tuvo más remedio que cogerla al vuelo y cargar con ella.

—Maldita sea, amenaza —protestó—. ¡Pesas mucho! —Rose se rio histéricamente y saltó de sus brazos—. Maldita amenaza —murmuró cariñosamente—. Deberías subir al tren. Puedo sentir a tu madre preocupándose desde aquí por si no llegas a tiempo.

Fiel a sus palabras, Hermione les estaba mirando ansiosamente. Rose se rio, arrastró a su padre con los adultos y sonrió.

—¡Adiós, familia! —dijo abriendo los brazos mientras Scorpius caminaba y Peia se lanzaba hacia ella. Los dos niños tenían lágrimas en los ojos, llorando porque iban a echar mucho de menos a su hermana mayor.

Rose se despidió de todos los demás, abrazándolos hasta que llegó a su madre. Draco sonrió tristemente, viendo cómo Hermione hacía todo lo posible por contener las lágrimas. Pero cuando Rose la envolvió en un abrazo y susurró palabras contra su oreja, la castaña no pudo contenerlas más.

La pelirroja lo abrazó de nuevo y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Te quiero, papá. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —dijo, sonriéndole con los ojos llorosos—. Cuida de la familia.

Todos vieron a Rose finalmente subir al tren. Draco podía sentir su corazón desgarrándose y elevándose al mismo tiempo, agitando la mano hacia Rose cuando el tren comenzó a moverse.

—¡Os quiero, familia! —gritó ella, agitando con entusiasmo su varita—. Nos vemos en Navidad.

Se quedaron hasta que ya no pudieron ver el tren de Hogwarts. Los Potter y los Nott se despidieron, pero la familia se quedó.

—¿Alguien quiere ir a Florean? —susurró Draco, sonriendo tristemente a su devastada familia. Los ojos de Peia y Scorpius se iluminaron de emoción, saltando arriba y abajo y cantando sus sabores favoritos. Afortunadamente, sus lágrimas habían disminuido.

Levantó a Scorpius en sus brazos y cogió la mano de Peia. Hermione todavía miraba con lágrimas en los ojos el pequeño punto en movimiento que era el Expreso de Hogwarts.

—Amor —la llamó él, tocando su codo para llamar su atención—. Estará bien, ya lo sabes. No... Olvida eso. Estará _magníficamente_ bien. No tienes que preocuparte por ella.

Hermione resopló y se rio entre dientes, limpiando sus lágrimas.

—Me siento muy emocionada hoy, lo siento —dijo ella, poniéndose a su lado—. Pero tienes razón. Estará _magníficamente_ bien.

—Por supuesto —dijo, asintiendo con reverencia—. Después de todo, es tuya.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa que aún lograba dejarle sin aliento.

—Y tuya —añadió. Draco intentó corregirla, pero ella se aferró a su mano y sonrió—. Puede que no participases en su concepción —Draco hizo una mueca, sin duda pensando en Ron—, pero ahora es tu hija.

La mueca de Draco se derritió y se convirtió en una sonrisa, mientras apretaba su mano.

Mientras guiaba a su familia hacia la salida, Draco lanzó una última mirada al punto en movimiento a punto de desaparecer que era el tren de Hogwarts antes de finalmente atravesar la barrera.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _Nota de la Autora_** ** _:_**

 ** _¡SE ACABÓ!_**

 ** _Antes que nada, el epitafio de Narcissa obviamente viene de Mulan. Me encanta esa cita y pensé que era apropiado para Narcissa. Además, por si aún no lo habéis descubierto, "Asteria" significa estrellas fugaces. Sólo Luna puede llamar a su hija con algo que se ajuste perfectamente a su apellido jajaja._**

 ** _En fin, este capítulo tenia el objetivo de atar cabos sueltos (tal vez no he podido hacerlo con mucho éxito, jajaja). Tal vez el contenido Dramione no ha sido suficiente, pero recordad que esta historia inició y empezó a desarrollarse con la relación entre Draco y Rose. Creo que es muy apropiado que hayan tenido su momento al final en este capítulo. La verdad sea dicha, después de escribir el primer capítulo, su conversación en King's Cross fue la siguiente escena que escribí. Amo a Draco como figura paterna en fanfics y espero leer más fanfics con este tema en el futuro._**

 ** _Bueno, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia hasta el final. Agradezco especialmente a aquellas que mandaron reviews en TODOS los capítulos. Me gustaría nombraros a todas, pero es imposible. Sé que no suelo responder a todos los reviews, pero sí sé que los leo todos y que os aprecio con todo mi corazón._**

 ** _Esta historia fue algo inesperado para mí. Realmente no planeaba escribir una historia de larga duración debido a que actualmente estoy estudiando Medicina, pero ¿qué puedo decir? Escribir siempre ha sido mi primer amor, y siempre recurriré a él cada vez que me venga la inspiración. De hecho, tengo un fic de Scorpius / Hermione de viaje en el tiempo (sí, sí, lo sé terriblemente cliché), pero me temo que pueden pasar meses (incluso años) hasta que finalmente pueda terminarlo. No obstante, aunque estoy diciendo que no habrá ninguna novela en un futuro próximo, estoy abierta a la posibilidad de escribir one-shots o fics más cortos._**

 ** _¡Creo que eso es todo por ahora! Gracias de nuevo por amar esta historia tanto como yo he amado escribirla. Este fic ha sido mi píldora de felicidad y es terriblemente triste que haya llegado a su fin._**

* * *

 **Nota de la Traductora** **:**

 **Bueno, ya ha acabado… ¿Qué os ha parecido este epílogo? A mí, personalmente, me ha enternecido mucho ver cómo las relaciones que se han ido configurando a lo largo de la historia han acabado bien. Y me ha dado muchísima rabia que Molly siga sin querer saber nada de Rose… ¿Qué pensáis de la conversación entre Draco y Rose? Una monada, ¿a que sí? ¿Y qué os ha parecido el momento en el que Rose le dice "¿Arriba, arriba?" a Draco? ¡Casi me muero de amor al leerlo! ¡Contádnoslo con reviews, que nos hacen muchísima ilusión!**

 **Además, quería volver a agradecer todos los reviews que me habéis enviado, así como todos los favoritos y follows. La tarea de traducir una historia puede hacerse bastante pesada, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo largos que eran estos capítulos (una media de 13-14 hojas con letra Arial 10,5), pero ver la gran aceptación que estaba teniendo era lo que me empujaba a seguir traduciendo.**

 **Además, me ha gustado volver por aquí, que hacía mucho tiempo que estaba desaparecida. Tengo alguna idea en mente para fics propios, pero no sé si voy a tener tiempo de convertirlo en buenas historias porque estoy liadísima con el trabajo y estudiando.**

 **Por esto, en vez de decir adiós, prefiero deciros un "hasta pronto".**

 **De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por todo. De verdad.**

 **Con cariño,**

 **WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


	29. El fin II: La Selección

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **¡Aquí vengo con un segundo epílogo! La autora ha querido darnos esta increíble sorpresa. ¡Debo confesar que cuando me adelantó la noticia no pude parar de sonreír en todo el día!**

 **Antes que nada, como siempre, tanto la autora como yo queremos agradecer, de todo corazón, todos los favoritos, follows y reviews que hemos recibido a lo largo de la publicación de este fic. ¡Mil gracias, de verdad!**

 **Sin más dilación, os dejo leer…**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la grandísima JK Rowling, y la trama a WickedlyAwesomeMe. Yo sólo me encargo de traducir.**

* * *

 ** _Nota de la Autora_** ** _:_** ** _¡SORPRESAAAAAAA! Sí, para ser sincera, yo también estoy sorprendida. Pero, con la cuarentena y todo eso tenía mucho tiempo en mis manos. Entonces… ¡ta-chan! Espero que os guste :)_**

* * *

 **El Fin II: La Selección**

* * *

La Auror Rose Weasley-Malfoy, de diecinueve años de edad, hizo una mueca mientras firmaba otro informe sobre un ataque en Manchester. Su nombre era _imposiblemente_ largo. Pensó que tardaría años en cumplimentar un documento con su nombre. Aunque su madre (gracias a Merlín) le había asignado un nombre muy corto, Weasley-Malfoy era otro maldito cantar.

Sonriendo levemente para sí misma, recordó que sus profesores habían estado un poco confundidos sobre cómo dirigirse a ella al principio. Ella era una Weasley de principio a fin, no cabía duda: su ardiente cabello rojo era lo suficientemente deslumbrante como para que todo el mundo supiera que ella formaba parte de esa encantadora familia. Pero también era una Malfoy, y su nuevo padre había sido maravilloso con ella. Por lo tanto, Rose decidió ser apellidada desde entonces como Weasley-Malfoy.

Hubo momentos en que se arrepintió de esa decisión. Una vez bromeó con Frank diciendo que cuando finalmente se casaran, pasaría a llamarse Weasley-Malfoy- _Longbottom_. Pero a Frank no le hizo demasiada gracia.

—Toc, toc.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco cuando se abrió la puerta y entró el Auror Frank Longbottom, que era la viva imagen del famoso Neville Longbottom. A Rose le desesperaba un poco que Frank continuase con ese estúpido hábito suyo de decir "toc, toc" antes de entrar a una habitación, pero en realidad no podía negar que lo encontraba demasiado adorable.

—Hola —dijo Rose, apilando los documentos y limpiando su escritorio.

—¿Estas lista para irnos? —preguntó Frank, invitándose a sentarse en la silla frente a la pelirroja—. Papá ha estado insistiendo en que te lleve desde que nos comprometimos. Creo que es una posibilidad que haya hecho accidentalmente un buffet para todo el alumnado de Hogwarts.

La bruja se rio y cariñosamente sacudió la cabeza. Hacía apenas una semana su encantador, guapo y _maravilloso_ novio le había pedido su mano en matrimonio y, ¿cómo podía negársela? Habían sido amigos desde que eran niños pequeños cuando jugaban en la guardería del Ministerio. Habían sido mejores amigos durante sus primeros cuatro cursos en Hogwarts, hasta que Frank Longbottom, con sus bonitas mejillas regordetas, finalmente se animó a invitarla a ir a Hogsmeade el primer fin de semana de quinto curso. Su padre casi sufrió un ataque al corazón cuando les envió una carta contándoselo, pero su madre la había apoyado por completo.

Mirando a Frank, que ahora tenía menos grasilla infantil y más pómulos y mentón, no pudo creer que habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos. Rose no podía esperar a pasar el resto de su vida con él.

»¿Rosie? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño con confusión.

Ella se rio entre dientes, sacudió la cabeza tontamente y se colocó un rizo rebelde detrás de la oreja.

—Lo siento, estás distrayéndome _mucho_ —confesó.

Sonrió cuando las mejillas de su novio enrojecieron de vergüenza, pero su sonrisa era brillante e inconfundible.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a cenar? —repitió, acercándose para coger su mano.

—Sí, claro, la cena —dijo asintiendo vigorosamente con la cabeza. Pero entonces, sus ojos se abrieron mientras agitaba la cabeza—. _Mierda_ , no, oh no. No puedo ir a cenar esta noche.

Frank frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no?

Rose miró brevemente el calendario en su mesa. Había un círculo rojo rodeando el 1 de septiembre, con una nota garabateada que decía _"Vete a casa"_.

Miró de nuevo a Frank y suspiró.

—Es 1 de septiembre —dijo simplemente.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Lo sé, Rose —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—No, lo que quiero decir es que es hoy es 1 de septiembre y Scorpius finalmente empieza Hogwarts —explicó. Frank todavía parecía un poco confundido con su respuesta, lo que provocó que Rose suspirara—. Mamá está fuera para una misión en Belgravia y no volverá hasta muy tarde esta noche. Por supuesto, Peia empieza hoy su segundo curso y eso deja a papá _solo_ en nuestra casa. No lo ha dicho nunca, pero creo que está un poco asustado con la Selección de Scorp de esta noche.

Rose aún podía recordar la respuesta de Draco a su yo de once años cuando anunció que era una Gryffindor. Dijo que aunque era de esperar, estaba completamente decepcionado. Sin duda, Peia era una Slytherin y nadie se sorprendió cuando envió una carta la misma noche en la que la seleccionaron. Pero ahora... _Scorpius_. Bueno, Rose había bromeado con su padre diciéndole que Scorpius encajaría muy bien en Hufflepuff. Su hermano no era astuto ni manipulador como para que le sorteasen en Slytherin. Peia, en cambio... bueno. Rose amaba mucho a su hermana, pero sentía lástima por el hombre que la amaría incondicionalmente en el futuro.

Gryffindor también estaba fuera de la ecuación para Scorpius. No, él era un niño dulce y completamente diferente. Rose tenía demasiado de su madre Gryffindor en ella y Peia tenía sangre de Slytherin cortesía de su padre. Scorpius era una maravillosa combinación de los dos. ¿Quién sabía que mezclar los genes de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy podría producir al niño más bonito y encantador de la historia?

»Lo siento, amor —dijo Rose, inclinándose hacia adelante para colocar una mano contra su mejilla—. Pero mi padre me necesita esta noche.

Frank suspiró, quizás un poco decepcionado, pero finalmente sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que más amo de ti? —preguntó—. Pones a tu familia por encima de todo lo demás. Por eso te pedí que te casaras conmigo. Así finalmente podremos ser una familia real y producir doce preciosos y pequeños bebés con el pelo rojo ardiente y rizado.

—¿ _Doce_? —jadeó—. Tienes que estar de broma, Frank Longbottom.

Él se rio entre dientes y la levantó de su silla. Luego la tomó en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente.

»Lo siento —susurró Rose, acurrucándose contra su cuello—. Sé que tu padre está emocionado por lo de esta noche y lo siento _muchísimo_ , olvidé decirte que me necesitaban en casa.

—No pasa nada —dijo Frank—. He exagerado un poco al decir que mi padre habría preparado demasiadas cosas.

—Me aseguraré de que papá está bien y me Apareceré en casa —dijo y le dio un beso en la barbilla.

Frank sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no, tómate tu tiempo —dijo con una sonrisa—. Es una emergencia familiar.

Rose suspiró y miró a su prometido.

—Te amo mucho, Frank Longbottom —suspiró—. En el nombre de Merlín, ¿qué he hecho para merecerte?

Él pellizcó cariñosamente su nariz y sonrió.

—Me defendiste cuando teníamos cinco años, Rose —le recordó—. Por supuesto que te mereces todo esto —hizo un gesto cómico moviendo sus brazos, lo que provocó que Rose se riera a carcajadas.

—Te quiero —dijo ella después de colocar un dulce beso en sus labios—. Nos veremos en cuanto consiga calmar a la bestia.

Frank se rio entre dientes.

—Yo también te quiero —dijo—. Saluda al señor Malfoy de mi parte.

* * *

—¡Pequeña Señorita Rose!

Rose sonrió ampliamente y se dirigió hacia Tippy, envolviendo al anciano elfo doméstico en un gran abrazo. Tippy chilló de sorpresa y se agitó un poco, pero Rose había echado demasiado de menos a ese dulce elfo doméstico como para dejarlo ir de inmediato.

—Oh, Tippy, te he echado mucho de menos —farfulló, finalmente permitiendo que el elfo doméstico tocase el suelo con sus pies.

Tippy se ajustó el sombrero e hizo una reverencia.

—Tippy también echa de menos a la pequeña señorita Rose —respondió a modo de saludo—. ¿Cómo está la pequeña señorita?

—Para empezar, ya no soy una pequeña señorita, Tippy —bromeó, señalándose a sí misma.

La gente siempre comentaba que se parecía mucho a su madre, especialmente ahora que era mayor de edad. Rose se había acostumbrado a escuchar exactamente eso cada vez que conocía a una nueva persona. Pero, a decir verdad, era innegable. Había visto fotos del yo más joven de su madre y eran tan asombrosamente parecidas que daba miedo.

—Oh, pero para Tippy siempre será la pequeña señorita —dijo el viejo elfo doméstico mientras ponía su mano sobre su corazón—. La casa no ha sido la misma desde que se fue.

Ella sonrió tristemente y acarició con cariño su cabeza calva.

—Es muy amable por tu parte, Tippy —dijo—. Yo también echo mucho de menos mi hogar.

Rose miró a su alrededor y sonrió una vez más, notando que no había cambiado nada desde que se había ido hacía seis meses para mudarse con Frank. Todavía podía recordar el día en que anunció que se iba a mudar. Hermione había sido muy solidaria: sabía que podía cuidarse muy bien y que Frank se aseguraría de que no le pasara nada malo. Sin embargo, su padre... _bueno_ , a veces podía llegar a ser difícil y había elegido ese día para ser _especialmente_ difícil. Su madre había sido benditamente maravillosa y finalmente había convencido a Draco para que le permitiera mudarse.

Mudarse de esa maravillosa casa había sido una decisión difícil, pero Rose sabía que estaba creciendo y que tenía que construir su propia vida.

»¿Está papá? —preguntó mirando al elfo doméstico.

—El Amo Draco está en su despacho, pequeña señorita Rose —respondió Tippy. Nervioso, comenzó a torcer las orejas—. El Amo Draco se negó a cenar esta noche, pequeña señorita Rose. ¿Qué debe hacer Tippy?

Rose suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo que definitivamente había sido una buena idea ir a casa.

—Yo le llevaré la cena —ofreció.

Tippy asintió con la cabeza y chasqueó los dedos. Al instante, una bandeja de pollo al horno y puré de patatas apareció en sus manos. Rose no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el chocolate caliente cubierto de malvaviscos en la bandeja. Sin duda, el amor de su padre por el chocolate caliente había sido mérito suyo.

La pelirroja caminó resueltamente hacia el despacho de su padre y ni siquiera se molestó en llamar a la puerta. Como era de esperar, su nariz estaba enterrada en montañas de papel. Rose le dijo en una ocasión que, para alguien a quien claramente no le gustaba el papeleo, su despacho tenía demasiados papeles.

—Tippy —gruñó con la cabeza aún enterrada en un documento que probablemente contenía el informe anual de Blaise Zabini sobre Corporaciones Malfoy—, te he dicho que no quiero cenar.

—Qué pena que yo no sea Tippy.

Draco se animó, abriendo mucho los ojos al contemplar a Rose. Inmediatamente se puso de pie y corrió hacia ella. El corazón de Rose se hinchó al notar que estaba _realmente_ feliz de verla. Por Merlín, le echaba tanto, tanto de menos.

»Hola, papá —sonrió, dejando la bandeja de comida a un lado para envolverlo con sus brazos a modo de saludo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó, realmente sorprendido.

—Salvarte del papeleo, eso seguro —dijo, señalando el montón de papeles en su mesa. Ante los ojos entrecerrados de Draco, ella continuó—: He venido a hacerte compañía, papá, porque estoy segura de que estás malditamente preocupado por la Selección.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco cuando Draco ni siquiera se molestó en desmentir lo que había dicho. En cambio, sus mejillas se sonrojaron de molestia y terror cuando se apartó de Rose y volvió al informe anual de Zabini.

»Papá, estás siendo _ridículo_ —se quejó, cogiendo la bandeja de comida—. Al menos dale un mordisco.

Draco la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Ridículo? —escupió—. ¡El heredero de los Malfoy está a punto de ser Seleccionado! Es algo por lo que estar inquieto.

—¿Qué pasa contigo y con las Casas? —dijo Rose, dejándose caer en uno de los sofás de felpa del despacho de su padre—. ¿Y qué pasaría si tu precioso heredero no fuera seleccionado en Slytherin? ¿Qué harías?

La palidez de su rostro ya decía mucho. Rose sabía que la larga fila de herederos Malfoy _siempre_ había estado en Slytherin. Pero esa noche sería diferente. Estaba segura. A menos que, por supuesto, Scorpius se hubiera convertido en alguien que no conocía en absoluto. Lo cual, para horror de Rose, la devastaría por completo porque ¿cómo se atrevía a ser la hermana mayor de un niño tan precioso y maravilloso si no lo conocía en absoluto?

—Seguiría siendo brillante a pesar de eso —respondió finalmente Draco con un suspiro de resignación.

Sonrió con tristeza, ya que incluso su padre sabía que era muy improbable que Scorpius fuese seleccionado en Slytherin.

—Sí, lo será, ¡porque es un maldito Malfoy! —exclamó con pasión.

A pesar de todo, Draco sonrió.

—No dejes que tu madre te escuche maldecir, Rosie —dijo él, cogiendo finalmente el tenedor y perforando el puré de patatas.

Antes de que ella pudiera replicar algo a cambio, se escuchó un suave golpeteo desde una de las ventanas. Draco instantáneamente se puso rígido en su asiento cuando Rose se levantó y dejó que la lechuza de Scorpius, Hermes, entrara en el despacho. La lechuza ululó y dejó caer una carta sobre el escritorio de Draco.

Rose le dio un poco de comida antes de que emprendiese su vuelo a Hogwarts sin esperar una respuesta.

La letra de Scorpius era inconfundible. Rose una vez le había dicho que tenía una de las letras más atroces que jamás había visto.

—¿Quieres que la lea yo? —preguntó, sonriendo ante lo ridículo que era ver a su padre tan rígido y pálido.

Draco asintió levemente y Rose cogió la carta con cautela.

Su mano, cómicamente temblorosa debido a la repentina tensión que había en el despacho, rompió el sello Malfoy del sobre y sacó la carta.

Al abrirlo, se sorprendió al ver solo una palabra escrita en él.

 _Hufflepuff_.

Rose sonrió, porque realmente lo había predicho, y lentamente miró a su padre. Draco la miraba expectante, esperando que le diera la noticia.

Rose tomó el suspiro más fuerte y exasperado y Draco ya no necesitó palabras. Lo entendió.

—Joder, lo sabía —murmuró, imitando su suspiro—. Joder, _joder_ , lo sabía.

A pesar de la tensión, Rose se echó a reír.

—Cuidado con el lenguaje, papá, de verdad —dijo ella, acercándose a su padre para darle un abrazo grande y reconfortante. _Realmente_ lo necesitaba.

* * *

—¿Todo listo, padres? —preguntó Rose, mirando dentro del despacho de su padre para ver si estaban listos.

La pelirroja esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, mirando a su madre preocuparse por la corbata torcida de Draco. El rubio le rodó los ojos a su esposa de cabello rizado, pero definitivamente había un pequeño tic en sus labios.

Suspirando, Rose sacudió la cabeza. Merlín, los amaba mucho a los dos.

»No vamos a una reunión de negocios —señaló, alzando la barbilla hacia el atuendo de su padre.

Su madre, en cambio, llevaba un suéter modesto y cómodo y unos vaqueros muggles. Draco parecía haber recibido un pisotón en el pie al mirar su atuendo: una larga túnica negra mágica sobre pantalones negros, una camisa gris con cuello y una corbata plateada.

—Tengo una reunión con Zabini después —explicó Draco, frunciendo el ceño—. Ni siquiera sé por qué vamos todos a Hogwarts.

—Scorpius no nos ha enviado una carta en dos semanas —le recordó Hermione con una mirada fulminante—. Peia nos ha ido informando de la situación, pero estoy _preocupada_.

Rose suspiró una vez más, avanzó y enganchó sus brazos alrededor de cada uno de sus padres.

—Piensa en esto como una excursión, papá —dijo con una gran sonrisa—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hemos estado todos juntos.

—Intenté que no te mudases —dijo Draco con una mirada puntiaguda.

—Shh, no vamos a hablar de eso otra vez, _Merlín_ —Rose hizo una mueca, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Vamos. La profesora McGonagall solo nos deja estar ahí dos horas.

La pequeña familia se dirigió hacia la enorme chimenea en la sala de estar. Rose cogió un puñado de polvos Flu, lo arrojó al fuego y esperó a que se tornase verde esmeralda. Ella fue la primera en avanzar y gritar:

—¡Hogwarts!

También fue la primera en encontrarse saliendo de la chimenea del despacho de la Directora. Draco y Hermione la siguieron después de unos segundos y fueron recibidos por la McGonagall.

—Bienvenidos —dijo la anciana bruja con los ojos iluminados con humor al ver la escena ante sus ojos.

—Buenas tardes, profesora McGonagall —saludó Hermione, pelota como siempre. Tras ella, Draco puso los ojos en blanco—. Sé que está rompiendo algunas normas escolares, pero le estamos realmente agradecidos.

Rose sonrió cuando McGonagall le aseguró a su madre que todo estaba bien, que no tenían que preocuparse. Estaba segura de que si se tratase de otra familia, McGonagall se habría negado rotundamente. Pero daba la casualidad de que Hermione _y Rose_ eran sus favoritas.

El Rompedor de Maldiciones y las dos Aurores salieron del despacho de la Directora. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes todavía estaban en clase. Peia le había dicho a su familia que se reunieran con ella y Scorpius en Las Tres Escobas (si conseguía arrastrar su trasero hasta allí) después de haberle pedido un permiso especial a la directora. Según les había dicho, tanto ella como Scorpius estarían libres a la hora de la comida y ese sería el mejor momento para que finalmente confrontaran a Scorpius.

»¿Recuerdas cuando te pegué en tercer curso? —escuchó Rose que Hermione le preguntó a su marido.

—¡Qué va! —exclamó Rose, con los ojos iluminados por el asombro cuando su padre se quejó—. No lo hiciste.

—Oh, sí, lo hice —dijo la castaña—. Era una cucaracha repugnante y malvada y merecía cada segundo del puñetazo.

El resplandor en sus ojos nunca abandonó su hermoso rostro.

—Está bien, ya que estamos recordando ese momento —gruñó Draco—, ¿recuerdas cuando tus dos dientes frontales crecieron accidentalmente y se hicieron tan increíblemente grandes que le pediste a la Señora Pomfrey que los hiciese más pequeños de lo que originalmente eran?

—¡No hice tal cosa! —protestó Hermione mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de vergüenza.

—Oh, sí que lo hiciste —bromeó Draco con los ojos iluminados por la diversión—. Pensaba que no había una pizca de vanidad en ti, pero…

Ella lo golpeó débilmente en el brazo, lo que provocó que Draco frunciera el ceño y se frotase la extremidad dolorida con la mano.

—Típico de Granger: recurrir a la violencia cuando sabe que no tiene una respuesta ingeniosa —dijo Draco haciendo una mueca.

Rose sacudió la cabeza, exasperada por las payasadas de sus padres.

—Merlín, niños, no hay necesidad de pelear en los pasillos —dijo Rose, asumiendo el papel de adulto sano y responsable.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco mientras Hermione sonreía.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta que les llevaría a Hogsmeade. La familia montó en uno de los carruajes y aprovecharon la oportunidad para recordar más sobre sus días en Hogwarts hasta que llegaron a Hogsmeade.

Como era de esperar, la pequeña ciudad estaba desierta, salvo por algún extraño que realizaba sus tareas cotidianas. Rose tomó las manos de sus padres mientras los guiaba hacia Las Tres Escobas.

Al entrar, Rose fue recibida con el encantador olor a cerveza de mantequilla y carne. Se le hizo la boca agua, recordando que no había desayunado esa mañana para poder terminar unas tareas del Ministerio y que así le permitiesen no asistir a trabajar esa tarde.

No fue difícil localizar a Peia y Scorpius. Estaban sentados cerca de la enorme ventana del pub, discutiendo sobre algo que Rose no podía escuchar. Peia tenía la barbilla bien alta, respondiendo con arrogancia a algo que había dicho un petulante Scorpius. Parecía que Peia estaba siendo indudablemente terca: todos en la familia sabían que si Peia estaba en ese estado, no había otra cosa que hacer que no fuese ceder a sus deseos.

—¡Estamos aquí! —exclamó Peia, agitando la mano con entusiasmo al ver a su familia.

Los ojos de Scorpius se abrieron cuando vio a sus padres y a su hermana mayor. Intentó levantarse de su asiento y huir. Pero tardó en darse cuenta de que Peia había hechizado el asiento para que estuviese quietecito.

Sintiéndose traicionado, fulminó a Peia con la mirada y se negó a mirar a la familia que se acercaba.

La hija Slytherin saltó de su asiento y los saludó a todos con un poderoso abrazo.

»Os he echado mucho de menos —canturreó.

—¿Cómo has estado, amor? —preguntó Hermione, invitando a Peia a sentarse de nuevo La madre se sentó a su lado y Rose se acurrucó junto a Hermione, dejando el único lugar vacío junto a Scorpius.

El más joven de la familia seguía negándose a mirar a ninguno de ellos y mantenía los brazos cruzados petulantemente contra su pecho. Rose no pudo evitar sonreír ante el berrinche que estaba teniendo. _Merlín_ , estaba muy guapo cuando estaba de mal humor y Rose no iba a poder seguir enfadada con él por mucho tiempo.

—El colegio ha ido bien por ahora —respondió Peia, relatando todas las cosas que había estado haciendo desde el comienzo de su segundo curso—. Tus apuntes han sido realmente útiles, mamá. He estado clavando las clases desde entonces.

—Empollona —bromeó Draco cariñosamente con una sonrisa, lo que llevó a Peia a sacar la lengua petulantemente.

Junto a Rose, Hermione insistía silenciosamente a Draco para que comenzase a hablar con Scorpius. El mago puso los ojos en blanco, exhaló un suave suspiro y luego dijo:

»Scorpius.

El niño de once años se puso rígido en su asiento, pero se negó a mirar a su padre.

»Tenemos que hablar —continuó Draco—. A solas.

Lentamente, Scorpius lanzó una mirada suplicante a las chicas, pero Hermione simplemente le dirigió una sonrisa alentadora.

—Venga, Scorp —le animó Rose—. Papá no muerde.

Draco fulminó con la mirada a su hija mayor, mientras Scorpius palidecía considerablemente.

Entonces, finalmente, Scorpius se volvió hacia su padre y frunció el ceño.

—Está bien —susurró.

Draco miró en silencio a Peia, quien inmediatamente quitó el hechizo. Luego se abrió paso cuando Scorpius se deslizó hacia fuera del banco en el que estaban sentados y se levantó torpemente. El corazón de Rose se hinchó un poco ante lo absolutamente aterrorizado que parecía Scorpius, incapaz de ver cómo Draco lo miraba con una sonrisa ridícula.

—Qué idiota —dijo Rose con cariño en cuanto Draco y Scorpius salieron del pub.

—¿Scorpius estará bien? —preguntó Peia, realmente preocupada.

—Por supuesto que lo estará —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Peia frunció el ceño y se rascó la barbilla distraídamente.

—Papá puede ser aterrador si quiere —señaló con naturalidad—. Y con Scorpius siendo seleccionado en _Hufflepuff_...

—Venga, ¿de verdad creías que iba a ser seleccionado en Slytherin? —preguntó Rose. Sonrió cuando Hermione y Peia sacudieron simultáneamente la cabeza—. Lo imaginaba.

* * *

El incómodo silencio que colgaba entre ellos era insoportable. Draco hizo todo lo posible por mantener una conversación, pero las respuestas de su hijo siempre eran breves y directas. Era verdaderamente frustrante.

Lanzando una rápida mirada a su silencioso hijo, Draco se preguntó qué estaba pasando por la mente de Scorpius. De alguna manera se arriesgó a adivinar: _Merlín_ , si él estuviera en su posición y Lucius hubiese descubierto que su único heredero había sido seleccionado en Hufflepuff... Bueno, bastaba decir que el infierno se habría desatado. Pero, de nuevo, Scorpius no era el hijo de su padre.

De todos modos, las Casas realmente no significaban mucho para él. Bueno, era cierto que se había sentido muy decepcionado el día que Scorpius envió la carta, pero lo superó rápidamente. Después de todo, una parte de él seguía siendo Slytherin de principio a fin. ¡Pero Merlín, era un hombre adulto! Había sido gran amigo de personas seleccionadas en otras Casas, así que ya no era realmente un gran problema para él.

Pero tal vez, sí que era un _gran_ problema para Scorpius. Después de todo, iba a estar en esa Casa durante siete años. Los valores enseñados por cada Casa eran diferentes y, por supuesto, permanecerían con él hasta que se graduara en Hogwarts. Al crecer, Scorpius había llegado a comprender lo que era ser un Malfoy y sabía que la mayoría de los valores defendidos por la Casa de los Malfoy eran congruentes con las enseñanzas de Slytherin.

—¿Cómo han ido tus primeras semanas en Hogwarts? —preguntó Draco distraídamente, interrumpiendo sus reflexiones.

—Han estado bien, papá —respondió brevemente. Luego se quedó en silencio una vez más.

Suspirando, Draco sacudió la cabeza y finalmente dejó de caminar. Scorpius, notando que su padre ya no estaba a su lado, se dio la vuelta y frunció el ceño.

—Tal vez sea hora de que hablemos del hipogrifo que hay entre nosotros, ¿no crees? —bromeó.

Merlín, parecía que Scorpius iba a empezar a llorar.

»Así que, ¿Hufflepuff? —continuó Draco.

Habían pasado años desde que se había convertido en padre. Tenía mucha práctica con Rose y ¡mira en lo que se había convertido! Draco siempre se había esforzado por ser el padre perfecto, el padre que realmente nunca había tenido. Hermione constantemente le aseguraba que era brillante en eso. Sus instintos paternos eran tan asquerosamente buenos que a veces hacía enfadar a Hermione: ¿cómo podía lidiar con sus hijos sin problemas y aun así ganarse su amor y confianza? Resolver esa situación sería fácil. _Ojalá_.

—Lo siento, papá —respondió Scorpius en voz baja.

Y Draco se rio con sinceridad.

—Caray, estoy seguro de que todos nuestros antepasados deben estar rodando en sus tumbas porque por primera vez en toda la historia de los Malfoy, el próximo heredero es un Hufflepuff.

—No es gracioso, papá —replicó Scorpius con petulancia, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Era un digno Malfoy teniendo un berrinche—. El Sombrero Seleccionador dijo que estaría mejor en Hufflepuff. Le rogué que me colocara en Slytherin, pero se negó a hacerlo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Draco, arqueando una ceja—. Es curioso porque sé que tu tío Harry estuvo en la misma situación. ¿Sabías que el Sombrero casi lo pone en Slytherin? —los ojos de Scorpius se abrieron ante la revelación—. Pero el tío se negó incesantemente y, en su lugar, fue seleccionado en Gryffindor. Por lo tanto, estoy seguro de que, como has heredado la terquedad de tu madre, habrás luchado persistentemente contra el Sombrero para que te ponga en Slytherin.

El joven mago se calló. Sus ojos grises miraban fijamente al suelo.

—No creo que pertenezca a Slytherin, papá —confesó finalmente Scorpius. Dirigió sus ojos a Draco y continuó—: No... no tengo la astucia de Peia ni las características de los Slytherin. He leído _Historia de Hogwarts_ innumerables veces y no soy un Slytherin. Lo sabía. También sabía que estarías decepcionado, pero yo solo... pensé que estaría mejor en Hufflepuff.

—¿Sabes qué? —preguntó Draco finalmente con un suspiro—. Yo tampoco pensaba que fueses a estar bien en Slytherin.

Los ojos de su hijo se abrieron con incredulidad.

—¡Me has estado insistiendo con Slytherin desde que era un bebé! —replicó Scorpius.

—Es lógico que no iba a ser imparcial —respondió su padre—. Así que tal vez estoy un poco decepcionado. Después de todo, soy un Slytherin y es la mejor Casa de la historia —Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco—. _Lo es_.

—Mamá y Rose te llevarán la contraria, estoy seguro —dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa—. Aunque, sin duda, Peia estará de acuerdo contigo.

Draco sonrió, extendió la mano y la colocó sobre el cabello rubio y rizado de Scorpius.

—Eres mi hijo, Scorp —continuó—. Siempre estaré infinitamente orgulloso de ti sin importar en qué Casa estés, en qué saques un sobresaliste y en qué posición quedes en Quidditch. Hablando de eso… Habrá jaleos en nuestra familia, ahora que estamos todos en diferentes Casas.

Un destello de esperanza cruzó los ojos de Scorpius.

—Entonces... solo para estar seguro, ¿no estás enfadado conmigo? —preguntó débilmente.

—Eso es ridículo —dijo Draco—. ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?

—Ehh, déjame pensar —dijo el niño—. Si no recuerdo mal, el día antes de subirme al tren me amenazaste con desheredarme si no me seleccionaban en Slytherin.

Draco sonrió tímidamente.

—¿Hice eso? —preguntó inocentemente—. No lo recuerdo.

—En serio, papá —dijo Scorpius, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Esta vez no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, y Draco lo tomó como una buena señal.

—Piénsalo de esta manera, Scorp —continuó Draco—: me casé con una _maldita_ Gryffindor, lo que realmente va en contra de los principios de todos los Slytherin, porque la amo infinitamente y estoy dispuesto a mirar más allá de su estúpida Casa.

—No dejes que mamá escuche eso —dijo Scorpius, riéndose.

Draco sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿estamos bien? —preguntó—. ¿Nos enviarás cartas? Tu madre ha estado tan absolutamente preocupada que estaba empezando a ser bastante molesta.

—Estamos bien —dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa, acercándose para abrazar a su padre—. Gracias, papá.

Internamente, Draco suspiró y se sintió aliviado de que ese simple problema finalmente se hubiese resuelto. Luego sugirió que volvieran y Scorpius estuvo de acuerdo.

En el camino, el Hufflepuff dijo por casualidad:

»Sabes, siempre puedes pedirle a mamá otro bebé. Quizás otro hijo, que con suerte será seleccionado en Slytherin.

El mago resopló.

—Intenta decírselo y veamos si estás invitado para Navidad.

Regresaron a Las Tres Escobas con una sonrisa en los rostros y Draco notó el suspiro de alivio de Hermione. Rose estaba radiante mientras se levantaba y procedía a mimar a su hermano menor. Draco negó con la cabeza, mirándoles con cariño mientras Scorpius trataba de alejar a su hermana, pero Rose le apretó con más fuerza.

—El pequeño Scorpy seleccionado en Hufflepuff —gritó Rose (de diecinueve años de edad), salpicando al niño de besos—. Tu hermana está muy orgullosa de ti.

—Mamá —se quejó Scorpius—. Dile a Rose que pare.

—Rosie —dijo Draco con una mirada severa.

Rose simplemente sacó la lengua y se sentó junto a su madre.

La pequeña familia comió, intercambiando pequeñas anécdotas de su vida. Rose se lamentó por haber sido inundada con todos los preparativos de la boda y de cómo Neville Longbottom estaba locamente feliz de que pronto ella sería su nuera. Peia se quejó de lo patéticas que eran sus súbditas (así las llamó) y habló sobre las travesuras que vivía con sus mejores amigos. Scorpius, como siempre, estaba contento de ver a sus hermanas proclamar en voz alta sus pequeños problemas en la vida (y entrometerse ocasionalmente en ellas).

Se sentía como si estuvieran en casa y como si todos fuesen niños pequeños una vez más. Draco los echaba mucho de menos a todos y era triste que la casa se sintiera un poco más vacía ahora que Rose se había mudado y sus otros hijos estaban en Hogwarts. La pequeña y triste sonrisa en su rostro no pasó desapercibida para su mujer, quien secretamente apretó su mano por debajo de la mesa.

* * *

—Bueno, he estado pensando —comenzó Draco.

Regresaron a casa después de despedirse de sus hijos y Draco asistió a su breve reunión con Zabini. Ahora, él y su mujer estaban acurrucados en el sofá, viendo programas en la televisión.

—¿Mmm? —preguntó Hermione distraídamente.

—Tal vez deberíamos hacer un Ravenclaw. Ya sabes, solo para completar todas las Casas en esta familia.

—No te atrevas a pensar en eso, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _Nota de la Autora_** ** _: ¡Bueno, eso es todo! Al menos finalmente he respondido a vuestras preguntas sobre la Casa en la que estaría seleccionada Rosie jajajaja. Esta idea se me ocurrió cuando pensé en cómo reaccionarían todos los miembros de la familia si Scorpius fuera seleccionado en Hufflepuff._**

 ** _P.D.: No sé si lo sabéis, pero estoy en cuarto curso de Medicina. Hay una maldita pandemia y es realmente aterradora, creedme. Como estudiante de Medicina, voy a usar esta plataforma porque, ¡por qué no! Por favor, lavaos las manos y quedaos en casa si es necesario. Es muy molesto que algunas personas todavía lo tomen a la ligera, pero esto es muy serio: las clases se cancelan, las graduaciones se posponen y las personas mueren. Así que, por amor a todas las cosas buenas de este mundo, LAVA TUS MANOS Y QUÉDATE EN CASA. ¡Eso es todo y mantente a salvo!_**

* * *

 **Nota de la Traductora** **: Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado esta maravillosa historia. Espero que os haya gustado este regalito que nos ha hecho la autora. Mil gracias por habernos acompañado en este camino a lo largo de la publicación. Me ha hecho muy feliz ver que esta historia os ha estado haciendo tan felices como me lo hizo a mí cuando la descubrí.**

 **Y, siguiendo con las recomendaciones de la autora, quedaos en casa y cuidaros mucho. Espero de todo corazón que estéis bien.**

 **Con cariño,**

 **WickedlyAwesomeMe y Pabel Moonlight.**


End file.
